


The Artist

by tm_writes



Series: The Artist [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Sansa, Billionaire Tywin, Don’t like this pair, F/M, May/December Relationship, Modern Era, Older Man/Younger Woman, don’t read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 192,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tm_writes/pseuds/tm_writes
Summary: Sansa is an artist, Tywin is a CEO.  They first met five years ago when Sansa was dating Joffrey. That ended poorly and they've been pining for each other ever since. They meet again at Sansa's first gallery opening, and sparks fly! This is a modern AU about a May- December romance between Tywin and Sansa, full of characters from GOT





	1. The Gallery

Tywin Lannister let out a huge sigh. The CEO of Casterly Rock Enterprises had a miserable week, and now it seemed that instead of heading home to his penthouse apartment, his presence was required at an event. His email had just reminded him that he had agreed to attend the opening of a new artist at the most prestigious art gallery in the city. No doubt it had been his granddaughter Myrcella that had scheduled such an event for him. Last month she had done some temp work for him, and she’d used that time to sign her grandfather up for all sorts of events he would usually never attend. Unfortunately, this wasn’t such an event. The Lannister’s had always supported local artists, and Tywin knew she had RSVP’d his attendance. He looked down to see who was being featured — someone named Alayne Stone. Tywin took a moment to call his assistant, who assured him that his tuxedo was ready, pressed and hanging in his private bathroom. Tywin sighed again and got up to look out the floor to ceiling windows of his large corner office.

The week had been trying, and the weekend looked no better. His granddaughter had recently become engaged, and a huge party was being thrown for her tomorrow night at his daughter and son-in-law’s place, which meant that there would be an excessive amount of family, friends and celebration. Tywin wondered if she would be there. Sansa Stark. One of his oldest business rival’s daughter. Myrcella’s best friend. And the only woman who had managed to capture Tywin’s interest and attention in over thirty-five years.

He let his thoughts drift. He remembered the first time he’d seen her on the arm of his loathsome grandson. He also remembered the dark turn that night had taken when he’d come upon Joffrey beating her. Tywin had intervened immediately, and she had clung to him. He had wanted to call the police, the assault was that serious, but between Sansa’s pleading and Cersei’s hysterics, it was agreed upon that Joff would be sent away to a military school to do his university, which had allowed Sansa and Myrcella to become good friends, eventually rooming together during their time at King’s Landing University.

Over the intervening years, Tywin had seen Sansa, and each time she was more exquisite. Her and Myrcella became close, and she was always around the periphery of his family. He knew from Myr’s incessant chattering that Sansa had taken a fine arts degree (much to Ned Starks dismay). When the women had graduated with their undergraduate degrees last year, Tywin watched as a composed and beautiful woman accepted her diploma from Chancellor Aemon. Soon afterwards, Myr had met Trystane and had let it slip that Sansa had moved out, determined to be independent.

He knew it was ridiculous to be drawn to her, that he had next to nothing to offer such a vivacious and stunning creature such as herself. But it was impossible to ignore the tug he felt whenever he was around her. These upcoming months were going to be particularly painful with the endless wedding-related events planned, and Sansa being Myrcella’s maid of honour. She would be at them all. The most Tywin could hope was that his presence would temper any lingering bitterness from Joffrey and Cersei towards the girl. Tywin sighed heavily, thinking how miserable it would be to see her on the arm of some young man that was utterly unworthy of her.

Knowing he had delayed long enough, Tywin turned away from his musings, dressing in a tux as naturally as some men slipped on jeans and work boots and called for his chauffeur. The sooner he made an appearance, the quicker he could leave. As long as the artist wasn’t a total misery, he’d open his cheque book, buy a few pieces that would find a home in one of his executive’s offices and be on his way, having done his duty as the head of the Lannister’s by supporting a struggling artist. Tywin always did his duty.

When he entered the modern and sleek building that housed Kings Landing art gallery, Tywin was happy to see the event had already started. It meant he was able to slip in, unannounced and unnoticed. The artist had decided to use the entire atrium to display her pieces. Paintings, sketches and photographs adorned the walls, and they were magnificent. Whomever this Alayne Stone was, she was extraordinarily talented. Tywin enjoyed when something exceeded his expectations. Lost in his perusal of the pieces, he missed when the artist herself saw him walk in, her eyes lighting with excitement and happiness.

Suddenly realizing he wasn’t alone, Tywin turned and was momentarily stunned to recognize that Sansa Stark was standing beside him. He recovered quickly; after all, he hadn’t lived for sixty years on this planet with several of those as one of the wealthiest men in the country without being able to adapt to unexpected situations.

“Ms. Stark,” he said, quiet and low as he dipped his head towards her.

“Mr. Lannister,” she said back and blushed adorably before turning back towards the painting in front of them, a stunning monochromatic piece that seemed to tug at his very soul. Tywin was not a poetic man, but he felt something stir in him at the desolate beach scene that had been created. He almost wanted to say that it reminded him of his home, at Casterly Rock, where his family’s great house sat along the Sunset Sea.

“What do you think of it?” she asked quietly as if they were the only two in the entire gallery.

“It is a stunning piece,” he replied honestly. He looked at her again. “Do you know the artist?” Sansa nodded.

“It reminds me of a place I used to spend a lot of time,” he almost murmured to himself.

“The Sunset Sea,” Sansa said.

Tywin’s brow furrowed. How did she know that? Before he could ask, he saw a whirl of blond and pink and glitter, and suddenly Myrcella was standing before them, having dragged her fiancée over.

“Grandfather! I am so happy you made it,” and before he could react, she threw herself into his arms for a hug. She always did this, and while Tywin wasn’t a demonstrative man, it was impossible to resist her. She had none of her mother’s bitterness and rage and none of Roberts boorishness. She was indeed the best of Robert and Cersei.

“Myrcella,” he said as he pulled back from her.

She grabbed Sansa’s hand and then turned back to the painting. “So, what do you think, Grandfather? Isn’t Sansa’s work amazing? I knew you would love it. She said she painted this from memory after we visited Casterly Rock two summers ago.” Sansa shushed Myrcella. They had agreed that it wasn’t necessary to tell people her real name. Everyone here knew her only as Alayne Stone.

Even her family hadn’t been invited. Sansa had been too afraid of the spectacle they would create and the fact that her father would buy everything that wasn’t sold to make her feel successful. For once, Sansa wanted to ensure that whatever happened tonight, success or fail, was because of her efforts and work alone.

Tywin’s eyebrows winged up, and he shot her a look. Sansa Stark was Alayne Stone? What on earth was going on?

Sansa rushed to explain.

“I didn’t want to be successful based on the Stark name alone.” Sansa shrugged, then met his emerald green eyes, which held a look of pride if she wasn’t mistaken. Sansa felt herself begin to blush again, feeling both extremely exposed and secretly happy that Tywin knew it was her behind the work tonight.

Sansa had been in a state trying to get ready for her first official gallery showing. Thankfully she’d had Myr’s assurance that her work was excellent and that she had nothing to worry about. And Sansa hadn’t, knowing she was talented and creative, and that people liked what she produced. She was confident that she could become successful on her own without trading on her family’s famous name.

Everything had been fine until Myr had told her that she’d arranged for her grandfather to come to the opening. Having Tywin Lannister’s support could make or break a new artist.

But that wasn’t the only reason having him come to her first opening had tied Sansa in knots. For five years, Myrcella’s grandfather had been her ideal knight in shining armour. There was something about Sansa that was different from all the other women her age. She wasn’t into the parties and the endless boyfriends and breakups that other girls her age were. After her disastrous date with Joffrey all those years ago, it had taken Sansa until her second year of university to even begin to date again. She could still remember every detail of that horrid night, but what stood out most was how gentle, and firm and caring Tywin had been when he’d stopped Joffrey. And how much he was in command of the situation.

Since that time, every boy or man she met just never seemed to live up to the man that was Tywin Lannister. Sansa knew it was ridiculous. He was old enough to be her grandfather, and he never dated, never remarried, never was seen with a woman on his arm. She had nothing to offer him. He was solely dedicated to making money, running his company and leaving a legacy of wealth and privilege to his family. On the occasion that she did have a chance to see him over the next few years, Sansa had only felt more drawn to him, and every person she dated was compared to him. All had been found lacking.

This was why she was a hopelessly and endlessly single twenty-four-year-old artist that had a secret crush on a man who was thirty-five years older than her and who had more money and power than any other person in all of Westeros. A man who had no interest in ever dating anyone again if his track record was anything to go by and not dating someone like her. If that wasn’t hopeless, she didn’t know what was.

Sansa had been waiting for him to arrive, and as the night had worn on and he hadn’t shown, she tried not to let her disappointment show. Her show had been a rousing success, and almost all the pieces had been spoken for. The one she had not put for sale was the one they were currently standing in front of.

Before Tywin could ask Sansa about it, Myrcella spotted someone else she needed to talk to. With a blast of perfume, she kissed Tywin’s cheek, told him she was so excited to about tomorrow evening and dashed away in a swirl of pink and gold and blond. Tywin shook his head, silently praying that Trystane Martell was prepared for her.

Turning back to Sansa, he observed her. She was dressed elegantly in a black dress that hugged her sleek curves, her eyes a smoky dark colour and her hair a riot of red curls that cascaded down her back. Tywin briefly wondered if she had somewhere else to be or other people to talk to, but it seemed like Sansa was content to stay by his side. She was, here alone. He was pleased.

“It is impressive work, Ms. Stark,” he said.

“Thank you.” Silence. “Sansa,” she said.

He arched an eyebrow at her. She blushed again.

_Gods, she was delightful, _Tywin thought.

“Tywin,” he said back, delighted when he caught her lips bending into a small smile. He turned back to her painting.

“Why is this one not for sale?” he asked. Sansa shrugged. She knew it was one of her most impressive pieces, but it felt like too much a part of her to let it go. And she didn’t want just anyone buying it. Even if that made her the biggest fool, she didn’t care.

“I didn’t want just anyone buying it,” she said. “It is a private place. A beautiful place. And I wanted to make sure that anyone who wanted it knew that.” Then she laughed ruefully. “How silly, right?” She looked at him.

He just shook his head. An intensely private man, Tywin could understand both the reality that an artist must sell their work to survive, coupled with the need to hold on to the pieces that spoke to you. Before he could respond, another one of Sansa’s friends approached them. It seemed the event was winding down, most of the pieces having been sold. Her friend had said that the gallery manager was looking for her.

Turning back to Tywin, Sansa said with a frown on her face, “I’m sorry. I had to decide between spending my money on art supplies or fixing my car this month and well...” then she gestured around the room. “Art supplies won.” Then as if she’d realized she’d just told Tywin Lannister that she was nothing more than a broke artist, she started to pale before she gestured wildly to her friend. “Ummm, that’s my ride. I guess I will see you tomorrow night then?” Tywin thought he detected a note of sadness that she had to go.

Tywin had been reluctant to hear her friend come to tell her it was time to leave, having enjoyed the past half an hour in Sansa’s company more than he’d enjoyed being around anyone in a very long time. Before he even knew what he was doing, he said, “I can give you a ride home, Sansa.” Sansa blushed.

“It’s not too far out of your way?” she said quietly, happy he wasn’t ready to leave her yet either. Tywin shook his head.

“Ok, just let me check in with everyone. I’ll be back in ten minutes,” then she sent him a quick smile and darted off to wrap things up.

Tywin frowned as she walked away. What was he doing? He didn’t ever offer rides home to anyone. And least of all too beautiful, young and talented artists that he spent too much time thinking about for the past five years. Lost in his thoughts, it was no time at all before Sansa was back before him, a coat slung over her arm.

She sent him a brilliant smile and said, “Ready if you are.”

Tywin swallowed hard and nodded at her. Then, like the absolute perfect gentleman he was, he offered his arm to Sansa to escort her from her first gallery showing.

Sansa’s heart tripped and fell. This is what she’d been missing- this sense of romance and gallantry. Every man she dated was in a rush, loud and obnoxious, brash and overbearing. Tywin was relaxed elegance, refined grace and classic manners. He was always composed, and in control, and for the first time since that awful night five years ago, Sansa felt utterly safe.

She grabbed his arm and tucked it into his and heard him whisper, “I’m ready.”


	2. The Loft

Tywin led Sansa outside the gallery to where a sleek and modern luxury car was waiting. Just as Sansa had always dreamed, Tywin was the perfect gentleman, escorting her to the car and opening the door for her, waiting for her to settle before he closed it softly behind her. Once he was settled beside her, he gave her a look.

“Oh! My address,” she said a bit breathless, unable to believe she was finally here with him. She rattled off where she lived, and the car slid smoothly from the curb.

Silence enveloped them, but it was comfortable, not oppressive.

“I must congratulate you on your success tonight, Sansa,” Tywin finally said. She smiled at him.

“Thanks. I was pretty nervous, but it helped that it was mostly friends and other artists.” She shrugged. “My family didn’t even know about the event, which made it that much easier for me.”

Tywin frowned. He had been rivals with Ned Stark since Sansa’s father had taken over Winterfell Inc from her grandfather almost twenty years ago. He knew the man to be ridiculously honourable and self-righteous. He’d let Tywin know on more than one occasion that he highly disapproved of his business methods. It didn’t bother Tywin in the least. He had to admit, though; he was a bit disturbed to hear that Sansa hadn’t even wanted her family at her first gallery show.

“Do they not support you in your career choice?” Tywin asked, intensity colouring his words.

Sansa sighed. “Dad wanted me to become a lawyer. I think Mom is still hoping I marry someone she approves of and gives her grandchildren. My siblings… Well, I don’t think Arya cares very much, and Bran and Rickon are too busy concentrating on their own lives. And Robb just got married and is the golden child. He’s Dad’s heir, and his wife is pregnant. Last time we talked, he told me it was time I grew up and stopped playing with my paints.” Sansa shrugged, then looked away, embarrassed that she sounded like a spoilt child.

“Family can be difficult,” Tywin said. Sansa snorted, then she started the laugh. He turned and looked at her, this beautiful creature in his car that he had so often thought about.

She sent him a knowing look. “Is that what we are going to call it? Difficult?”

Tywin conceded her point with a small smile. To call Joffrey difficult was beyond an understatement. And don’t even get him started on the rest of his family.

Before they knew it, Tywin’s driver had pulled up to Sansa’s building. Tywin’s eyes widened as he took in the old warehouse. He shot a look at her.

“This is your address?” He asked. Sansa nodded. He was intrigued. They were in a recently gentrified part of the city, an area that was slowly being renovated and reclaimed with young and upcoming professionals making their homes here since housing prices were much more reasonable. The area was dotted with cafes, galleries, museums, restaurants, night clubs and gyms. And century-old warehouses that the woman Tywin Lannister was interested in called home. There had to be a story there. Before he could ask, Sansa blurted out, “Do you want to come in?”

He gave her a look, one that shot heat straight to her core. She blushed.

“I mean, I can give you a tour, show you the place. I haven’t had too many people here. I’m sure I have a bottle of wine or some coffee,” she said, rambling on, anxious and nervous he would see her for the silly young woman that she was. Sansa had no game when it came to him. Or men in general.

Tywin nodded, and before she could take back the invitation, he’d leaned forward and spoke quietly to his driver. Then he exited the car and came around to open her door.

Fumbling only slightly, Sansa found her keys and unlocked her door, leading Tywin into her home. He was stunned. If he could have picked anywhere for Sansa Stark to live, it would not have been here. The space was vast and clearly would require copious amounts of work and money. But the structure and the layout were ideal, especially for a young and talented artist. There were five stories to the building, and the first two had been gutted to make room for what looked like would be her gallery one day. She gestured around the space and confirmed his suspicions.

“I can see why you had no money for car repairs if this is what you considered art supplies,” he said dryly but tempered his tone with a quirk of his lips.

Sansa laughed, and her face brightened, and she twirled around the space, her arms wide and expansive.

“I know it seems excessive, but when I stumbled upon it, all I could see was the possibilities. The top floors can be easily transformed into workspace, office space or even more living space. The very top floor is a huge open loft with the best light I’ve ever seen. And the neighbourhood is coming back alive. One day I hope I can have my own gallery here, and I’ll never have to pay a commission to a manager or a gallery owner again. Because I will be one!” She seemed extraordinarily pleased with herself. “And I did it all on my own.”

Tywin was impressed. He’d discovered so much about this woman tonight. A talented and brilliant artist and a shrewd businesswoman. One with a fierce streak of independence, unwilling to rely on her family name and fortune to make her way in this world. Such a rare combination.

“Brilliant,” he said to her and watched as the blush he so loved heated her cheeks. She wasn’t jaded or coy. She was just Sansa Stark. The woman he’d thought about for five long years.

“Come on,” and she led him to one of those old elevators with a rolling door that Sansa efficiently and expertly lifted before stepping into vast space. Tywin glanced warily at the unit, and she just smacked him lightly on the shoulder. “It’s perfectly serviceable.”

“If you say so.”

“I do.”

With only one lurch and a few groans, the lift deposited them at the top of the building, and Sansa smiled at him. “Trust me; this part is worth it.”

Tywin just shook his head. She was delightful. And correct. The ride was worth what awaited on the other side.

When she opened the gate again, Tywin was greeted to a warm, welcoming and vast space that screamed Sansa. Her art was everywhere, and she had left what few walls were present white as if to showcase her art in the best possible way. Gleaming hardwood floors, with exposed brick walls and original century-old wooden beams, adorned the vast space. On one side of the room was an entire wall of windows, and the view was spectacular. Her kitchen tucked around a half wall was massive, with all the best and latest appliances adorning gleaming white and chrome surfaces. 

And everywhere he looked was pieces of Sansa. Flowers, pillows, pictures, sketches, drawings. Throw rugs and accents, pops of colour against the wood and brick. Making her way to the kitchen, she kicked off her high heels and dropped her purse on a table and made a vague motion towards him and muttered, “Make yourself at home,” before disappearing. Tywin was left stunned. When Myrcella had said, Sansa had moved out of their shared apartment to find her independence Tywin had expected to find her living in a typical one-bedroom, rent-controlled post-university dingy apartment. This was home. This was Sansa’s heart.

And Tywin suddenly realized he didn’t want to leave. Having grown up with the vastness of Casterly Rock, he’d often found even his penthouse apartment too small. It had never really been a home to him, and after his first wife had died, even the Rock had become more like a mausoleum than a real home.

Before he could fully recover from his unexpected reaction to her home, Sansa came back around the corner, a bottle of wine and two glasses in her hand. Moving quickly, he went to take them from her as she made her way over to the large sofa. Settling down and tucking her long legs under her, she looked up at him as he stood there, a bottle of wine in hand and a slightly bewildered expression on his face. She just smiled, and he was undone. Kicking off his expensive shoes, Tywin settled on the sofa beside her. She handed him a corkscrew and said, “It’s not the most expensive bottle, but it’s better than it looks.” He opened the bottle and poured them a glass, and sat back, wondering what Sansa Stark had in mind.

She clinked her glass against his and muttered, “I really should have planned and had a bottle of champagne just in case tonight was a success.” Then she shrugged as if it didn’t matter that much. Had Tywin known anything about how his evening was going to go, he would have done precisely that.

“To your success, Sansa,” he said, serious and proud of her. “All of it. The gallery opening and the building. It is quite an achievement.”

Sansa smiled. “I got an inheritance when I turned 21, and I didn’t know what I wanted to do with it. When I found this place, I knew this was it. I think my parents keep thinking I will eventually come home, back to Winterfell. But now I feel like I have my own home here, in Kings Landing.”

“Do you miss it?” he asked.

“Winterfell? Sometimes,” she said. “But not enough to go back permanently. Not enough to give up my dreams and what I’m doing. Tonight felt good because no one came to see what Ned Stark’s daughter was doing. They all came to see an unknown artist. And that felt good.” She shot him a wicked look. “Even you didn’t know it was me.”

He smiled slightly at her. “I have a confession to make. If Myrcella hadn’t scheduled and RSVP’d me, I would be at home right now.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Tywin. You didn’t have to come in. I was just excited to show you the building. Like I said, so few people have even seen it,” Sansa rushed out in a torrent of words, worried that his good manners had forced him into accepting her invitation.

“Sansa,” Tywin said, taking a chance and reaching for her hand, clasping it in his large one, “I am more than happy she forced me into going.” Then he squeezed her hand, hoping she understood what he was saying.

“Good. I’m glad,” and she smiled at him. They sat there, an edge of tension and awareness hovering between them. Sansa longed to reach out and touch him, but she was afraid he’d think her much too forward, and Tywin had to physically stop his hand from touching her more, worried she’d think all he wanted was some cheap sexual thrill from her.

Finishing her glass of wine, she put it on the table, just as Tywin made the same move, and suddenly they were in each other’s space, a breath width apart.

“Sansa,” Tywin groaned before he leaned in and kissed her. _Thank gods_, Sansa's brain screamed, and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her, moulding her body against his. Screw dignity. She’d dreamt about this man for the past five years since she’d been a stupid nineteen-year-old woman who’d been abused by her boyfriend and he’d rescued her.

“Tywin,” she moaned back, deepening the kiss. Sansa felt him drag her to his lap as he sat back against the couch, positioning her so that she straddled him. Pulling back slightly, he ran his fingers down her face and looked into her eyes.

“What is this?” he asked her.

“What I’ve wanted for the past five years,” Sansa said, her success tonight making her bold. She was tired of dating men who disappointed her while the one she wanted always seemed out of reach. He was finally here, and if the way his dick kept rubbing against her was any indication, he wanted her too.

His eyes widened at her confession. Five years? Sansa had wanted this for five years? He lost any will power he might have had against her, unable to comprehend that it was even possible that she wanted him as well.

“Sansa,” he growled at her, desire fueling his actions.

“Tywin,” she said back, nuzzling into him, kissing and sucking him, driving him wild for her.

“Where is your bedroom Sansa?” he rasped as he licked and sucked on her neck, making her moan. He may be overcome with lust, but he had no desire to make love to Sansa Stark on her sofa. At least not the first time he had her.

She laughed softly and then rose, all long legs and bruised lips to pull him to her room at the end of the hallway. _Thank gods_, he thought when she opened her door and saw a massive king-sized bed in the center of the room. Sansa laughed, and he realized he’d spoken out loud. Suddenly worried this had moved too fast for her, he turned her to him and traced his hand down her face.

“We don’t have to do this tonight, Sansa. This isn’t why I came here,” he said softly, dying a little at the thought that she might say no, but prepared to call his driver back if that’s what she wanted.

She leaned up on her tiptoes, loving how tall he was, and kissed him softly. “Tell me truthfully, Tywin, is this something more than just lust and need? Or is it just one night that you are looking for?”

He swallowed hard. While it was true, he had thought about her for the past five years; it had been a very long time since Tywin Lannister had been in what anyone would call a relationship. Not since Joanna died. Was he prepared for more? He knew Sansa deserved more than just one night.

Taking a deep breath, and a chance, Tywin looked directly in her eyes and said, “It’s not just one-night Sansa. I’m not sure how much more I can give. But it’s not just desire.” He laughed, a bit ruefully. “I haven’t been in a relationship in years. I’m not sure I’m any good at them.”

She smiled at him, soft and full of emotion. “I’m not very good at them either. Maybe we can figure it out. Together.” He nodded. He liked what that sounded like.

She led him to her bed, and he undressed her, kissing his way down her neck and shoulders until her pretty breasts were before him. Moaning slightly, he leaned down to bring her nipple into his mouth, tugging and sucking at her. Sansa groaned, and her hands were busy pulling at his shirt, working buttons and zippers, hands fumbling until they were both naked and grinning at each other, and tumbled to her bed.

He rose up then to look at her, spread out before him, her exquisite body its work of art. Long limbs, pale skin and rosy accents, Sansa Stark, was a feast. She blushed as he blatantly looked at her, then said shyly, “I’ve only done this with one other person before. It wasn’t the best experience.”

Tywin thought he’d died at that moment. How on earth could a woman like her be that unspoiled? He felt his possessiveness and want for her grow exponentially.

“Sansa,” he said, humbled that she had welcomed her into his bed. No matter how awful and out of practice he was at relationships, Tywin knew he would do whatever it took to make this work with her. She was his.

Determined to make sure she felt nothing but pleasure, Tywin ruthlessly pushed down his own needs and worshiped her.

“Let me?” he asked, and she nodded.

“Tywin,” she said, dragging his name out, and he grinned. Had she been able to see it, she would have known that she was indeed in the lions grasp now. He would move mountains to keep her by his side. When he felt she was close, he grinned as she screamed his name.

_Thank gods they had the whole building to themselves, _he thought. He decided that he would make it his goal to make Sansa Stark scream like that as many times as he could.

She was panting heavily, having never experienced anything like that before.

“Oh my god, Tywin,” she said, and she dragged his mouth back up to hers, attacking him.

He settled himself over her and belatedly realized he didn’t have a condom. How in seven fucking hells could he have ever predicted how this night would have unfolded. Sansa felt him pause at her entrance and wondered what was wrong.

“Tywin?” she asked, uncertainty colouring her voice.

He sighed. “Sansa, I don’t have any protection,” he said, his voice full of regret.

“Oh,” she said. Then she blushed. “I’m clean. I’ve only been with one person and only one time. And that was over two years ago. I was tested. And I’m on the pill.” She was slightly embarrassed. He stared at her. The last time he’d been with anyone was years ago. He knew he was clean, as well. Was she willing to be with him with nothing between them?

“Are you sure? We don’t have to do anything more, Sansa. There is no pressure,” Tywin said softly.

Sansa felt her heart swell. She couldn’t help it. Once again, here was her perfect gentleman. She knew he’d stop. If she were at all unsure, he wouldn’t push himself on her. He’d never make her feel like she owed him anything. This was what she had dreamed about, the type of man she had wanted her whole life. She leaned up and kissed him, this time filled with gentleness and so much feeling.

“I’m sure, Tywin. I know you’d never do anything to hurt me,” she whispered against his lips.

Undone by her, Tywin couldn’t hold back any longer and surged into her. “Sansa,” he panted, knowing that he’d finally found something precious again. He moved in her, and as he did, he kept his eyes locked with her. This was home. Since the moment he’d seen her standing beside him at the gallery, Tywin knew his life had irrevocably changed. He pumped into her, keeping his pace steady and even, until he built her desire back up, determined that she would peak with him. When he felt her begin to pant, he twisted, so she came apart under him.

“Gods Sansa,” he rasped, overcome by how she made him feel, as he felt himself tighten and then released. Slowly coming back down, Tywin rested his forehead on hers, needing to stay close to her.

“Stay the night?” she murmured against his neck, lazily still sucking and lapping at him.

He looked at her, directly into those deep blue eyes and said, “Of course,” before rolling off her. She quickly moved back towards him, and he settled them under the covers, contentment that he hadn’t felt in over three decades settling over him as Sansa Stark cuddled up to him, and they quickly fell asleep.


	3. The Morning After

Tywin Lannister woke up for the first time in a very long time in a bed that wasn’t his and for a moment, had no idea where he was. That was until everything that had happened in the space of a few short hours came rushing back to him. How had his week from hell suddenly become one of the best nights of his life? 

He looked around Sansa’s bedroom and realized that he was alone, his little artist having awoken before him. Slightly disappointed that he wasn’t able to wake her up the way he’d been planning, Tywin left the bed and begun to search for his clothes. Which is when he realized the little minx had stolen his shirt. Clad only in his tuxedo pants, riding low on his still slim and muscular hips, Tywin wandered from her bedroom wondering if she regretted anything that had happened between them. Or if she had any doubts about how fast it had happened.

He wandered down her hallway, noting the sketches that she had tacked to the walls, clearly all her family and friends. Some were funny, some were serious, but all showed the talent that he had come to recognize as hers. When he finally made his way to the open loft portion, he found his shirt and his woman settled at an easel. He remembered last night when Sansa had gushed to him about the light, and although he was no artist, he could see precisely why Sansa had fallen in love with this space. She had created a spot to work where the light was the best, and he heard soft classical music playing as she painted, her fainting humming along. She had wound her long red hair up in a messy bun and wore nothing but his shirt and some wool socks on her feet. She was adorable, and Tywin felt a fierce possessiveness steal over him.

He wondered briefly how they would possibly navigate Myrcella’s engagement dinner; what did Sansa want? Was she ashamed? Were they a secret? Would she want to pretend they meant nothing to each other?

Yesterday Tywin had been prepared to suffer watching Sansa Stark flirt and smile and laugh with all the young and eligible men that would be part of Myrcella and Trystane’s wedding.

Today he thought he might strangle the lot of them.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he drew his attention back to her, and to what she was painting. Though there were no faces, no defining features, nothing that anyone could say was them, Sansa was painting what had happened between them last night. It wasn’t pornographic, or extreme, but passionate and powerful. He had hoped that the experience had been as profound for her as it was for him, and here was his proof. Unable to stay away from her any longer, he silently walked up behind her until he was close enough to inhale her scent and dropped a kiss on her long, exposed neck.

Sansa moaned when she felt her lover come up behind her. She had woken before him and had been driven by a need to capture what had happened between them last night. At first, she wanted watercolours, thinking that the softness of her heart would match the medium. But it was all wrong. What happened between them was strong and powerful and oh so good. Oils it was.

“I don’t care how much you want for that painting; I will pay your price. That one belongs to me,” Tywin rasped against the shell of her ear. Sansa felt herself quiver and her clench with need. His voice was enough to make her pant.

“Good morning lover,” Sansa said, turning her head until his lips captured hers. Realizing he was only wearing his pants, and loosely, so they hung almost obscenely off his lean body, Sansa couldn’t help but stare at the man that had just come from her bedroom. Tywin Lannister, in bare feet, was more than she could handle. She felt the wetness start to drip out of her. She couldn’t believe this wasn’t some dream. She put her paintbrush down, realizing that all her focus was gone as Tywin pulled her up and brought her to the sofa. He sat down and placed her on his lap, and she could see his erection threatening to burst out of his pants. She had only loosely buttoned his shirt, and as she wiggled around on his lap, she heard him growl. An actual growl. Oh, gods, she thought. He could make her peak just with his voice and his words.

“Tywin,” she whimpered as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. His shirt on his woman. He didn’t care if it were too soon or too fast. She was his. He loved undressing her. She was like a present only for him. He was relentless, and Sansa bucked against him until he’d pushed her need just a bit too far, and she reached down to rip at his pants.

“Off. Now!” she commanded, and he lifted his hips and slid them off. Completely naked, comfortable with his nudity and his body, he brought her back to his lap and positioned herself over him until she sunk and he thrust up into her.

“That’s it, Sansa, take what you need love,” he purred at her. She looked as if she’d never felt anything that good.

She looked into his eyes and saw all the emotions they hadn’t said to each other, and she moaned his name. She’d never felt like this with anyone, never needed anyone like this, never wanted anyone like this. Soon she felt her peak wash over her, her whole body going taunt until she collapsed against him. With a few deeper thrusts, she felt him grunt and finish deep inside her.

“It’s never been like this for me, Tywin,” she whispered against his neck, where she had buried himself as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

He kissed her forehead, undone by how much she meant to him.

She raised her eyes and looked at him. “I’m not alone, am I Tywin? In what I feel? In what this is?” Sansa still wasn’t ready to put a name to her feelings, but she knew she was barreling down a road that had the potential to devastate her if he didn’t feel the same way.

He brushed the few strands of hair that had escaped her messy bun back from her face and said quietly, “No, Sansa, you’re not alone in what you feel.”

“Good,” she said and snuggled back down against his chest.

He held her there for a time, until he said, “What do we do about tonight, Sansa?” He knew it would always be her choice. He wouldn’t subject her to the vitriol and hatred of his family, no matter how much it might kill him to watch men throw themselves at her if she wasn’t ready to tell everyone about them. Weddings tended to make everyone lose their minds, and he couldn’t count how many times people had told him they’d met the love of their life at a wedding. Was that what Sansa had been hoping for? Had he interfered with her plans?

She frowned. Tonight? What did Tywin mean? She had assumed that they would go together. That they _were_ together. That he wanted her on his arm. Was she mistaken? Did he want this to be a secret? Tywin felt her heart rate start to increase and was worried about what she was thinking.

“Sansa, what it is? Tell me.”

“Are you ashamed of me, Tywin?” she asked quietly.

He jerked back. Was he ashamed of her? What on earth was she talking about? He wanted to glue her to his side and never let her leave him, fending off any suitors that might look her way.

“Gods, no Sansa, why on earth would you think that?” He searched her eyes.

“Well, you asked about tonight. I had just assumed we’d go together. Like people do. People that are in a relationship with each other,” she explained, worrying her lower lip. She darted her eyes away. Then added, “Unless you don’t want to be in a relationship with me.”

How on earth could she possibly believe he didn’t want to be in a relationship with her? Gently lifting her chin, he looked her directly in the eyes.

“I want nothing more than to proclaim to everyone that you are mine, Sansa. But I wasn’t sure if that is what you wanted. Know that the moment we walk into that house tonight, together, all hell will break loose. Robert and your dad are still best friends. Cersei will want to claw your eyes out. And Joffrey, well, Joffrey’s an arrogant little bastard so who knows what he’ll do. Then there’s Myrcella. What will she think? And your family. Are you prepared to deal with the fallout of everyone knowing we are together?” he asked, ruthless in his assessment of what would happen when everyone knew about them.

Sansa knew that their relationship would have a massive impact on their lives. She knew that many of their friends and family would resist and push back. She also knew she didn’t care. She had waited too long to be in this man’s arms, and she wasn’t ashamed of him or her feelings towards him. She didn’t care who protested, who raged, who was upset. Sansa had spent her entire life putting other people’s needs before herself. Buying this building, having her own art show, sticking to her fine arts major and now choosing this man to be in her life were all things she did to make herself happy.

“I’m prepared for that, Tywin. I told you yesterday I’ve waited five years to have you. I don’t care what the fall out is. Except for Myr. She’s the only one I owe anything too. This is her night. She’s the only one I’d feel bad for. If it’s all the same to you, I’d rather talk to her ahead of time, so we don’t blindside her. As for the rest of them,” Sansa’s eyes glittered, “well, screw them.”

Tywin felt something relax in his chest at the thought that she wanted to be on his arm as much as he wanted her there. He would wage war for this woman, and if that meant taking on both his family and hers, then so be it. If Sansa were prepared to deal with the fallout, then he would be right by her side.

He leaned down and kissed her, hard and demanding. “You are mine, Sansa. Know what that means. Once we go public, everyone will want a piece of you. The press. Our families. Your friends. Your family.” Sansa carded her hands through his hair and brought his face close to hers.

“It’s all worth it, Tywin if it means we can be together. I’ve never felt like this before, and I’ve waited so long to be happy. Let’s be happy, Tywin. Let’s choose each other,” she pleaded.

It was done. He knew he’d never give her up now. Consequences be damned.

“Well, then I guess we’d better make a call to Myrcella. Best to give her plenty of time to absorb the news.” Sansa grinned at him and leaned down to kiss him soundly on the lips before she pulled herself from his lap and started searching for her phone. Just before turning to go back to her bedroom, she called over her shoulder, “There are coffee and muffins in the kitchen. Make yourself at home!”

Home. What a funny concept, Tywin thought. For years he’d only ever thought of Casterly Rock and Joanna as home. Then last night had happened, and suddenly the only home he could think of is wherever Sansa was. His penthouse apartment held minimal appeal to him. He was already wondering how many things he could potentially leave here before Sansa would get perturbed with him. And then he wondered if she ever would. To any outsider, it would seem absurd at how quickly things had progressed between them, but they’d been pining for each other for years. The time for them was finally right.

Shaking his head at everything that had happened, he wandered barefoot into Sansa’s kitchen and was pleasantly surprised at the well-stocked and well-appointed space he found there. He wondered if it were for show or if his little wolf knew how to cook. And wasn’t that just the most exciting surprise that he knew he felt something deep and real for Sansa Stark, and yet there were all these little secrets still to discover. Like a puzzle or a gift. Did she cook? How did she take her coffee? Was she messy? Would she steal the covers in the night? What shows did she enjoy? What was her favourite dessert? He realized they had skipped some significant steps in their relationship, but he was excited to figure out every little detail of her.

She found him in the kitchen, at her table with the paper and a coffee, and held up her phone to him. She came right over to him, and he opened his arms so she could settle into his lap.

She leaned in and kissed him briefly before she said, “She said she could come by in a couple of hours.” Sansa worried her bottom lip. Tywin just waited her out. “I don’t know if it’s better or worse if you’re here.” Silence. “Probably, you should be here. We should tell her together.” She turned to him. “What do you think?” He brushed his hand down her back, hoping to calm her down.

“I will be here, Sansa. This isn’t something you should do alone. After all, it’s about the two of us.” Sansa gave him one of her brilliant smiles.

“Thank you,” she chirped brightly at him. “That means the world to me.” Then she rested her head against his shoulder.

He pointed to the paper. “It seems you’ve made a splash, Ms. Stone, in the Kings Landing art world.”

“Really?” Sansa asked, almost afraid to read the review.

“Yes, Sansa. They love you,” he told her, proud of her success.

She squealed a bit and turned in his lap to kiss him, before diving back and reading the review. After they had finished, her the paper and him his coffee, he rose.

“I have to go home for a short time. I have things to see too. Then I will come back in my car and with my clothes for tonight. If that is ok with you?” he asked, hoping he hadn’t presumed too much or that it was too domestic for them to get ready for a party together. He also needed to be here for the talk with Myrcella. He found it impossible to stay away from her. And couldn’t find a reason why he should.

“I’d love that, Tywin. Do you want to spend the night again? I mean, after the party?” she asked shyly.

He pressed a kiss to her lips. “I would love that, Sansa.” He held her for a few minutes more before he called for his driver.

Within a short while, he was on his way across Kings Landing, lost in the memories of what had happened since last night. When he arrived home, he entered his apartment to find it even colder and more sterile than average. Whereas Sansa’s home was full of her and the things that brought her joy and happiness, his place was filled with precious objects that were priceless but meant next to nothing to him.

He had an epiphany standing there in his multi-million-dollar penthouse. It was nothing more than a place to rest his head. It wasn’t home, and it had never been home. It had merely been a place to mark time until he met Sansa. And now that he’d been in her light, everything else just paled in comparison. Moving quickly and efficiently wanting nothing more than to be back with her, Tywin showered, shaved and packed. And the bag he packed included more than just what he needed for tonight. He knew there was no way he could stay at her place indefinitely, but they still had the whole weekend ahead of them. For the first time, Tywin was looking forward to having free time because it would be with Sansa.

Before he left, he made two phone calls. Tywin knew that Cersei would make sure there was press all over her house tonight. His daughter was determined to use whatever she could to remain in the spotlight. They were Lannister’s, after all. And Sansa Stark wasn’t exactly an unknown name in the blue-blooded world of Westeros. Between the two of them, the press would eat them alive if he didn’t have a strategy in place, and he refused to let them hound Sansa just for choosing to be with him. Both the woman who handled the media for his company, as well as his Chief Operating Officer, had been appraised of the situation within a short time. It helped that his COO was his brother Kevan. Even though he knew he had many questions, Kevan, ever the professional, held his tongue and told Tywin they would have a plan in place for when the story broke.

As Tywin drove himself back across town to Sansa, he sincerely hoped that Myrcella’s loving and accepting nature would ease the shock of what they were about to tell her. Despite what Sansa said, it would go a long way to have her best friend on their side when the rest of their family members found out about them.

Tywin had barely been back at Sansa’s apartments, making his way to her bedroom, where he stored his suits and clothing, depositing his toiletries in her ensuite, shaking his head at how very domestic and right it felt when he heard the creaky old lift startup. Walking out to the main loft, he saw Sansa pacing slightly and took her in his arms.

He stroked her back and murmured, “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want. We can keep this between us if that is better.”

She shook her head. “I want her to be ok with this, that’s all. She matters a lot to me. And so do you.”

When Myrcella walked into the loft, she knew that Sansa had something important to tell her, but her brain couldn’t understand what her grandfather was doing, standing in the middle of her best friend’s living room. Myr knew that they had been speaking last night at the gallery, but how did he end up here? Even though Myrcella came across as ditzy and blond and silly, she wasn’t that dumb. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two of them and her mouth popped into a perfect O.

“No way,” she whispered, and then looked at Sansa, who just about seemed ready to cry.

Why was her friend upset? Myrcella knew how badly Joff had damaged Sansa; not just physically but emotionally.

Sansa had rarely dated and had only been with that awful Harry Harding. He’d treated her so poorly that Sansa had almost sworn off men their entire university career. Myrcella watched as her grandfather reached out and drew Sansa to him, rubbing circles on her back, and pressing his lips to her forehead. Even though it was weird, and it was bizarre that Sansa would fall for a guy old enough to be her grandfather, for some reason, Myr could see it. Sansa was an old soul, and she valued things like manners and proper behaviour. Which her grandfather had in spades.

“Hey Sans,” she said softly, afraid of spooking her friend.

“Hi, Myr. So umm, we have something to tell you. Just you. I mean, you’re the only one that knows. Or will know. But tonight everyone will. And it will ruin your night. And then you’ll hate me. And you won’t want me to be your maid of honour. And I’ll have ruined your wedding…”

Tywin grabbed ahold of her and turned her to him, gently tilting her chin up. “Sansa, stop. Breath.” She nodded at him, took a deep breath and turned back to Myr.

“When did this happen?” she asked.

“Last night,” Sansa said quietly.

Myrcella nodded and absorbed the news. She could hardly blame Sansa for finally taking a chance with a guy even if that guy was her grandfather. And her friend had the decency not only to tell her almost immediately but before all hell broke loose tonight. She was thinking of how her family would react brought a smile to Myrcella’s face. She’d been around her grandfather enough to see he had been genuinely lonely and the fact that he had now found someone made her happy. Them together made her happy. She was glad they had found each other. They were both kind of lost souls.

“Mother is going to freak!” Then she laughed loudly and moved quickly to throw her arms around Sansa, hugging her and squealing. Sansa let out a shuddering breath.

“So you’re not mad at me? Us?” Sansa asked tentatively.

“Is it real? What you two feel for one another? Is it the real deal? Not just some one night stand meant to drive everyone crazy.” Myrcella asked, cocking her head at the two of them.

Sansa shook her at her friend. Then Myrcella looked at her grandfather. He had grabbed Sansa’s hand and held her close to him.

“Yes, Myrcella, it is real,” Tywin said.

Myrcella smiled. “I’m happy for both of you. And this is only the first of many, many wedding events. Of which I am sure you will be the subject of mother’s scorn and ridicule, thus saving me from it. I will have the most fabulous wedding because she will be too preoccupied with how much she hates this. You’re doing me a favour!”

Then she squealed and hugged Sansa again. Leaning down, she whispered in her ear, “I’m so happy for you, Sans. You’ve waited a long time to find someone that you’re willing to piss off two of the wealthiest and most powerful families in all of Westeros for.”

Sansa let out a shaky laugh. Myrcella had a point.

“And don’t worry, I’ve always got your back.” She pressed a kiss to Sansa’s cheek and then hugged her grandfather. He kissed her forehead and whispered a soft thank you into her ear. Her heart melted for the two of them.

“My advice for tonight; make a grand entrance. Let everyone see this for what it is. And don’t let them take this from you. They try too hard to make everyone as miserable as they are. I’ll warn Trys. He gets a kick out of all the family drama!” With that, she spun and was gone, and Sansa sagged against Tywin.

His laughter rumbled in her ear. She swatted him.

“That was only one. What are you going to do with a whole pack of them?” he whispered to her.

She turned in his arms and kissed him soundly. “Well, I plan on having you by my side. You’re all-powerful and scary; the fiercest lion of them all!” He smiled at her, knowing she had no idea the lengths he would go to defend her and them.

Sansa sighed. She wasn’t stupid. She knew that the fallout from this would be astronomical. She had briefly debated trying to warn her family before the story hit the media, but she knew it would make no difference. She wasn’t doing this to hurt anyone; they would have to find out like everyone else. Sansa had her best friend’s blessing, and she finally had the man she wanted in her arms and her bed. Whatever the consequences, being able to be with Tywin finally was worth it.


	4. The Engagement Party

On the rare occasion, Tywin had dated in the past three decades; he had always followed a particular script. He’d always arrived correctly put together to pick up his date with some appropriate but completely impersonal gift, take some forgettable woman to dinner, then attended an event that was deemed acceptable for a man of his stature; the opera, a play, perhaps even a gallery show. A handful of times there may have been a second date, but never a third. And only twice had he ever spent the night at a woman’s home.

But as he watched Sansa flit around her room, dashing back and forth between the closet and the bathroom, he felt his chest warm at the mere presence of her and the fact that he was standing in her bedroom getting ready for a very formal evening together. Where they would shock their friends and family with their relationship, but in the end, return home to said room together where Tywin was prepared to worship her body for as long as she could take it.

Sansa was so different from anyone he’d ever met. She had let out a happy little sound when she’d discovered his clothes hanging beside hers (he was amused to see just how large her closet was; even he didn’t have one that size in his penthouse) and she had a massive smile on her face when she saw his toiletries lined up beside hers. There was something so utterly domestic about getting ready for an evening engagement _together_.

He briefly wondered if he had denied Sansa the crucial parts of a relationship. They had skipped over the entire normal process where they dated and slowly got to know one another. Instead, they had both rocketed straight past those steps and into such coupledom within twenty-four hours that it was staggering.

Last evening Tywin had been ensconced in his lonely corner office, dreading the art gallery and the upcoming party. Now he was sharing space with Sansa Stark as they dressed to attend a formal event. Together. As a couple. Tywin was adjusting his cuff links when Sansa came up to him and took over the task. Tywin’s heart thumped. He could always get the right one, but for so long in his life, the left had given him troubles, and there had never been anyone in his life to help. She smiled up at him then and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips.

“You don’t regret,” he started to say, then stopped. He was never uncertain, but with her, he needed to know. 

Sansa had frowned when he started to speak, and before she could comment, he rushed his words out. 

“You don’t regret that we went from whatever we were yesterday to this. Today.” He made a gesture at them and the room. Sansa’s frown deepened, and he realized she misunderstood him. “I mean, that we didn’t do the normal dating part of this process. I don’t regret this, Sansa. Never this,” he said gently at the end.

Her eyes brightened. “Nope,” and she popped the p, making him smile. “No regrets.”

“We will do all those things, Sansa, I promise you,” he started to say before she leaned up to kiss him again.

“Tywin, I know. We have the rest of our lives to do all those things, discover all those things. I regret nothing,” then she flashed him a saucy smile before she realized what she had said.

_Oh my god, did I just tell my less than 24-hour old lover, one of the most powerful and wealthiest men on the entire planet, that we have the rest of our lives? Shit Sans, what were you thinking? _

She berated herself._ You’ll be lucky if he doesn’t run out of here and never come back. _

In Sansa’s experience, men hated to be reminded or prodded into any commitment, let alone a lifetime one with a woman they had barely begun to get to know.

Worrying her lower lip, she looked away from him, before she cleared her throat, ready to put a caveat on what Sansa had just inadvertently said, to explain and beg him not to run away from her just because she’d let slip her greatest hope for them. Before she could get any words out, Tywin dragged her close to him and held her chin in his hand, his emerald green eyes meeting her blue ones.

“So, it’s not just me then,” he said softly to her. “That feels _this_. That feels how much _this _is. How right _this _is.”

Mesmerized, Sansa shook her head as she cupped his cheek and swallowed hard. “No, not just you, Tywin.” Sansa had, of course, heard about people who claimed they had fallen in love at first sight. It seemed like a ridiculous notion. Until she’d met Tywin. Neither one was ready to make such declarations, but as they finished getting ready, something solidified between them. Tywin knew now that all this emotion and lust and need and desire and hope he was feeling was equally felt by the stunning woman at his side. He hoped she was ready for the fallout.

Tywin had taken Myrcella’s advice and had arrived at the party late. He knew that both Cersei and Robert barely occupied the same space, the large boorish man having long ago openly taken mistresses. He’d let himself go, and Tywin was disappointed that his son in law was nothing more than a fat, obnoxious drunk who hardly had the head for the business he used too. Cersei was bitter, having let the behaviour of her husband turn her into a petty and jealous woman. Long ago, when Cersei had approached him and first told him that she had caught Robert cheating on her, Tywin had demanded she divorce the fool. She would have his full support. But his daughter was too prideful and insisted on staying. 

Lately, Tywin had been hearing that Cersei was pushing Robert into running for Prime Minister of Westeros, but he scoffed at the idea with a marriage as awful as those two had. Added to the mix was the fact that his youngest son, Tyrion had flown in from Braavos with his wife who was a former Madame, and Jaime who had arrived with his wife Brienne whom Cersei hated, and this night would most likely end in disaster without the addition of him and Sansa.

Pulling up to the brightly lit mansion, Tywin briefly allowed his hands to grip the steering wheel. He had no shame at being with Sansa; he just hated that he was going to expose her to the worst parts of the Lannister’s tonight. Suddenly he felt her soft hand in his, and she said, “It’s alright, Tywin. I know what we are getting ourselves into. It’s worth it.” He dragged her hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

Exiting the car, Tywin took a moment to observe her. Sansa had dressed in a designer gown that had looked like nothing more than a golden column of silk when she’d held it up on the hanger. On her, it was like a goddess had come to life. It hugged every curve and accented every asset, including the daring slit that revealed a vast expanse of her very long and very toned legs. Sansa had paired the entire outfit with sky-high sandals, quickly allowing her to reach his height. She had swept her hair back, letting her long red curls fall in a cascade of colour down her back. A back which was bare as the dress scooped low, only gathering again right about her perfect, pert arse. 

Tywin had groaned internally when she’d come out of the bathroom, and she sent him a saucy wink. His only regret at that moment is that he didn’t have a piece of jewelry to drape around her. He made a note to rectify that situation immediately.

“Wait until you see what I’m wearing underneath,” and she laughed when his eyes widened, and his cock hardened. If every man in the room tonight didn’t want a piece of her, he’d eat his tie. And she was his. On his arm. With him. She was leaving with him to go home to his bed. Well, her bed, but that was splitting hairs. Sansa Stark had chosen him.

“Ready,” he said quietly. She nodded. Butterflies had turned into bats, and they were doing loops in her tummy. She clutched at his arm, unconcerned if she appeared clingy. Tywin was hers and tonight was all about them, and the statement they would make together.

They entered the house and were told the party was being held in the back gardens. Making their way through the mansion, Sansa almost laughed at the gaudiness of the décor. She knew that the Lannister’s had initially made their money with their gold and silver mines, and it seemed that Cersei was determined to remind everyone of that. Everywhere Sansa looked were golden lions and Lannister red, giving the entire house a feeling of a very upscale brothel.

“Hideous isn’t it,” Tywin murmured to her.

Sansa laughed and nodded. “It truly is,” she said, grateful that Casterly Rock did not look like this.

When they arrived at the gardens, they were stopped by what appeared to be a butler. It seemed Cersei had hired someone to announce the guests. Tywin rolled his eyes at the pretentiousness of his daughter. The man’s eyes widened as Tywin leaned in to whisper their names before he cleared his throat. Everyone had already arrived, so all the guests turned their heads when they heard the cough.

“Presenting Mr. Tywin Lannister, and his companion, Ms. Sansa Stark.” All conversations immediately ceased. Stunned looks from the very elite that Kings Landing and indeed most of Westeros had to offer gaped at the two of them. Then a flash went off, and they knew at that moment that their pictures would be splashed across celebrity and gossip websites and newspapers by tomorrow morning. There was no turning back now. Tywin tightened his grip on Sansa and felt her squeeze his arm back before they descended the small steps and made their way into the crowd.

“Sansa! Grandfather!” a bright voice called out, and before they knew it, Myrcella was before them, hugging them both and dragging them to the head table. “You’re just in time; we were just about to start the first course.” 

Tywin had never been more grateful for his granddaughter at that moment. Approaching the family table, Sansa and Tywin saw the stunned looks on both his son’s faces and a look of pure hatred on Cersei’s. Thankfully, Myrcella had seated Sansa between Tyrion and Tywin, knowing that her uncle and Sansa had always gotten along well.

Dinner was a stilted affair. The only saving grace was that every so often, Tywin would reach below the table and rub her leg or grab her hand. It was these moments that got Sansa through. 

Once dinner and dessert had been consumed, Myrcella had an MC come and introduce the new couple, congratulating them on their engagement, before the music and dancing started. When Sansa had planned this evening with Myrcella, she had imagined any number of Tyrstane’s friends from Dorne, or perhaps some of their old university friends asking her to dance. But now that she was here with Tywin, Sansa was unsure how to proceed. Until Myr came and dragged her away from her grandfather, chirping that she needed her maid of honour. Sansa shot him a look, and Tywin just arched an eyebrow. He had always known that she couldn’t stay by his side the entire evening. Once he was alone, his children descended on him like vultures.

“Well, father, that was certainly unexpected. Tell us, is she just a pretty girl on your arm for tonight, or is this, dare we say, serious?” Tyrion was the first to quip. He’d observed both Sansa and his father throughout dinner, and his bet was on serious.

Tywin shot his youngest a look. “Whatever it is, it is between Sansa and me.”

Tyrion laughed. “Even you can’t be that dumb. I’m sure by now it is splashed all over social media. The Great Lion with his little wolf or something equally low brow. No father, you wouldn’t have brought her here, on your arm if it wasn’t as serious as a heart attack.”

Before Tywin could respond, Cersei’s bottled-up rage exploded. “How could you do this to me, Father? How could you upstage Myrcella like that? Now the only thing anyone will be talking about is that little whore that slunk in here on your arm.”

Tywin was livid with her. “Careful Cersei, remember who you’ve approached to finance your husband’s political campaign. My support can easily be withdrawn. Sansa Stark is not a whore, and no one is upstaging your daughter. Look.” And he gestured to the dance floor where Myrcella and her fiancé were wound around each other, looks of love and adoration on their faces. “She is not upset with us, and this night is about her.”

As Tywin looked at his granddaughter dancing, his eyes drifted to those surrounding her, and it wasn’t long until they landed on Sansa. Who had somehow ended up in the arms of Oberyn Martell, Tyrstane’s uncle? An uncomfortable feeling stole over Tywin, and he muttered an excuse to his children and rose. Jaime, Cersei and Tyrion all watched him go, almost stalking through the crowd to get to Sansa Stark.

Jaime laughed. Full out, uproariously laughed. It was about time that someone caught his father’s eye. He had been alone much too long. Tyrion and Jaime were both happy and madly in love with their respective wives, just like they knew their father had once been. It was good that he’d found someone again. Jaime was genuinely happy for him.

“Let it go, sister,” he chided her gently. “You know how Lannister men are. Once they’ve found the one…” Jaime let his sentence trail off. He and Tyrion were happy in their relationships; she was not. And as much as Jaime felt for her, he knew she had chosen to stay in her unhappy marriage. Personally, Jaime didn’t think the reasons for staying in her marriage had been worth it, but the one time he’d tried to talk to her about it, she’d slapped him so he’d let it go.

But Cersei could not let this stand. Searching the room, she spotted Robert, unsurprisingly flirting with some young thing that was their daughter’s age. _Men,_ Cersei fumed, disgusted at the lot of them. Marching up to him, she pulled him aside.

“What are you going to do about that?” She gestured to Sansa. Robert looked confused. Gods, he was the dumbest man. “Ned Stark, your oldest and dearest friend's daughter, is fucking my father. I am sure that dear old Ned would love to know all about this, Robert,” Cersei seethed at him.

“Leave it be, Cersei,” Robert muttered, unconcerned. He thought the old lion was on the right track. Lately, Robert’s mistresses kept getting younger and younger. But then he thought about Ned. And he knew this relationship would never sit right with his oldest friend. Sighing, Robert resigned himself to a night of misery. He needed Ned Stark’s support if he were to take the North in the upcoming election. If he didn’t tell him, he knew about this and Ned found out he’d been aware, well, he might as well kiss his dreams of being Prime Minister goodbye. Muttering under his breath, he pulled out his phone and turned to go inside to make a call.

Meanwhile, Tywin had stalked through the dancing and gyrating bodies like the great lion he was, with only one person on his mind. Sansa. He had met Oberyn Martell before, and the man was a charming, sleazy playboy who’d left trails of broken hearts in his wake. He wanted the man nowhere near Sansa. Coming upon them in the crowd of dancing bodies, Tywin watched as Sansa threw her head back and laughed at something Oberyn said, and she had never been more beautiful. Pure, unadulterated jealousy took hold of Tywin, and he quickened his steps until he was in front of Sansa.

Sansa saw Tywin making his way to her, and she felt the hum of desire for him heat her blood. Oberyn noticed as well, and that’s when he’d made some comment about the wolf taming the lion. It was so ridiculous that anyone thought Tywin Lannister could be tamed, that she threw her head back and laughed. When she’d recovered, Tywin was in front of her, Oberyn having moved off to the side, honestly worried that Tywin would hit him. But the lion had eyes only for his wolf.

Before Sansa could react, he hauled her against him, threaded his fingers through her hair and smashed his lips to hers, growling at her as he kissed her with all the need and jealousy he’d felt coursing through his veins.

Sansa moaned and wrapped her hands his neck, holding him close to her, her heels making it easier than ever to kiss him like this. Their bodies were pressed together, and they were locked to each other, beyond caring that the paparazzi Cersei had hired for Myrcella, were busy snapping their picture. 

It was this image that would adorn every gossip rag and society page in the days to come. Most who saw the moment swooned. The thought that a man as powerful as Tywin Lannister was that enamoured with the beautiful Sansa Stark was almost enough to make people think they were a modern-day fairy tale.

Pulling back finally, Tywin kept her in his arms. He could not sit back and watch her be wooed and flirted with by every male in the room. She was his and everyone here and throughout the country needed to know that.

“Dance with me, Tywin,” Sansa said and swayed in his arms. He agreed, unable to deny her anything. When a slow song came on, Sansa wrapped herself in his embrace, happy to be held by him. So far, the evening hadn’t been horrible. She was sure that her phone would blow up tomorrow, her parents demanding to know what she had done. And she’d seen Cersei’s pinched face and loathsome looks. But overall, most people seemed to be alright with them as a couple. Lost in the moment, Sansa almost missed when Tywin leaned down and whispered in her ear. 

“Let’s go home, Sansa.” She nodded, feeling her heart thump when he said those words. Home. Together.

Tywin and Sansa left the dance floor hand in hand and found Myrcella. Hugging them quickly, Myr pressed a kiss to Sansa’s cheek and thanked them for coming. “I’ll call you tomorrow. Let you know the damage. But let me tell you, you certainly made an impression.” Then she laughed. Her mother hadn’t scolded her once the entire night, too much in a rage about her grandfather and his new girlfriend.

Arriving back at Sansa’s home, Tywin dragged her into the loft, unable to keep his hands to himself. She laughed as he nipped at her exposed neck, moaning breathlessly when he found a particularly sensitive spot. When they got to the loft, Tywin barely let her get in the room before he’d found the tiny zipper that held the golden dress up and had it unzipped, letting the gown drop to the floor.

Sansa stood before him, clothed in sky-high heels, the tiniest red thong he’d ever seen and a barely-there demi cups that had substituted for a real bra. He was harder than he’d ever been. She took one look at the lust in his eyes and just let him have his way. He picked her up, and she wrapped her long legs around him, as he walked them to the floor to ceiling windows that adorned one wall. The minute he’d seen that wall of glass, he knew he’d have her there one day. Pressing her back against the windows, he reached down and lowered his pants and boxers until they fell to his ankles. He swiped one hand through her, felt how ready she was, and looked at her.

“I can’t wait, Sansa,” desire making his voice low and raspy.

“Then don’t,” she said, and before she’d even finished the words, he’d surged into her, sheathing himself deep within her. She grunted then wrapped her legs around him tighter as he had her against the glass.

“Gods Sansa, you’re so perfect,” he muttered, utterly undone by her and what he felt for her. He had no control, and he took her hard and fast, relentless in his need.

Sansa ground against him, feeling herself bump against him every time he pushed into her. She’d locked her hands behind his head, holding him to her neck as he sucked at her, sure that tomorrow she’d be left with marks all over her pale flesh. That sent a wave of desire through her.

Tywin’s movements became jerkier, and he could feel his release was imminent. Determined that she’d find her pleasure every time he took her, he whispered, “Come apart for me, Sansa, I need you, love.”

It was the endearment at the end that tipped Sansa over the edge, and she wailed as her world collapsed, overcome as pleasure rushed through her. She felt him grunt and finish deep in her, barely able to hold them up. His release was so intense. Dropping his forehead to hers, he just panted against her. He wanted to apologize for taking her like that, but he just couldn’t. And one look at her face, and he knew he needn’t have bothered. Sansa Stark had the look of a woman who was truly happy at how they had made love.

Tywin knew he was lost to her. There would be no other for him. He’d had one great love in his life, and he had never thought it possible to find that again. But he knew, even if they hadn’t said the words, that Sansa was it for him. Lannister men loved deep and true when they found the right woman. Sansa Stark was that woman.

Sansa let out a laugh when they broke apart. She’d kept her heels on, her thong was a useless scrap of lace, and Tywin had ripped off her demi cups that had held up her breasts. He stood there almost fully clothed, only his lower half-naked. He even still had his shoes on. She wondered how many people had ever seen Tywin Lannister in such a state. She’d bet she was one of only a handful. Maybe one of two. And that thought made her heart swell.

She leaned in and kissed him, and said, “Take me to bed, Tywin” knowing that tomorrow they would face the fallout from their decision tonight. Pulling his pants on, Tywin scooped her up in his arms and made his way to her bedroom, more grateful than ever that Myrcella had forced him to go to the gallery opening, and looking forward to his future for the first time in as long as he could remember.


	5. Fallout Part 1

Dawn had barely come when Sansa was jolted out of her extraordinarily beautiful dream by the ringing of her phone. Groaning slightly, she twisted herself to reach for it on the nightstand. She didn’t even need to check to know who would be on the other end. Her parents. She just held it as it rang. Tywin had awoken at the same moment Sansa had moved, and he just arched an eyebrow at her.

“Aren’t you going to answer that?” he asked, his voice deep from sleep.

She shrugged. “They’re just going to tell me how disappointed they are in me.” Tywin drew her back to him, holding her in the cradle of his arms. She sighed.

“Would it be better if I left the bed?” he asked quietly, knowing she’d have to face them eventually.

“No.” Sansa worried her lip. “What if I put it on speaker? Then you could hear too. At least then you’d know what we’re up against.” Tywin had filled her in on his family’s reaction. Surprisingly his sons seemed to have no issues with her, but Cersei was in a snit.

“Anything, Sansa,” Tywin said, and gently traced her cheek. She gave him a small smile and snuggled closer to him. She could do this. Here, with him, his support, she could face her parents.

“Ok, here goes nothing,” and she pressed the answer, then the speaker button.

“Hello,” she said into the phone, her voice only wavering a little bit.

“Sansa,” her parents both almost shouted into the phone. “What have you done? Have you seen the papers? The gossip magazines? Those awful online tabloids! You’re everywhere, Sansa. With TYWIN LANNISTER!” They shouted his name at the end. He raised an eyebrow at that.

She sighed and waited for them to quiet down.

“Who told you?” she asked.

“Well, Uncle Robert phoned last night, very concerned about you. He said it’s unseemly given Tywin’s age that you two are together,” Catelyn Stark said.

Sansa snorted. “That’s rich coming from him.”

“What does that mean?” Ned demanded.

“Uncle Robert is busy screwing any young thing he can find, Dad. I bet his current mistress is younger than me.”

Tywin quirked a smile at her. It seemed his little wolf wasn’t going to roll over and take the verbal tongue lashing her parents had in store for her. He tightened his grip on her, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

“Sansa!” Ned practically yelled into the phone. “That is uncalled for.”

Sansa sighed again. “It might be uncalled for, but it’s true. He isn’t worried about me, Dad. He is worried that if he didn’t tell you, you’d be pissed at him, and he’d lose the North in this upcoming election.”

Silence. Then, “Regardless, Sansa, he wasn’t the only one. The press has been calling Winterfell Manor for hours now, demanding to know what we think of our daughter dating the most eligible man in all of Westeros.”

Sansa winked at Tywin then hit mute. “So, you’re the most eligible bachelor in Westeros, huh. Lucky me.” He grumbled out a laugh, loving how she was handling this and stole a quick kiss from her while muttering _little minx _under his breath. Then they heard her parents bleat her name again.

“Tell us, Sansa, what drove you to this? Haven’t we provided you with enough money? Is that what this is? Do you need more money? You don’t need to sleep with Tywin Lannister for us to increase your allowance. All you have to do is come home to Winterfell darling, and we can still salvage a decent marriage for you,” Catelyn pleaded, her tone both condescending and grating.

Sansa rolled her eyes. This was the problem with her family. They didn’t get her. Of course, the only reason she could have to be with Tywin was for his money. Gods, they didn’t know her at all. And they made her sound like some cheap whore or inept child that either needed someone to take care of her, or needed to prostitute herself out for cash.

Since her second year, when Sansa had started to sell her photographs and sketches, she’d slowly stopped using her parents’ money. She pushed herself even further in her third year, getting two jobs to pay for everything. When she’d graduated, she’d insisted she didn’t need their money anymore, but they were relentless. Sansa deposited all the money they gave her in an account and hadn’t touched a dime of theirs in years.

When she came into her first inheritance at twenty-one from her grandpa Ben Stark, she’d invested some of it and then had waited until the perfect opportunity came along, which was how she was able to buy her building at the age of twenty-four. Her next inheritance, from the Tully side, kicked in at twenty-five and was more than double what the Stark side had left her. Coupled with her recent success, Sansa would be an even wealthier woman than she currently was. And she’d done most of it all on her own. Best of all, Sansa was finally with a man who didn’t care how much she was worth. She was pretty sure that Tywin made and lost more money than she ever had before lunch. And Sansa honestly didn’t get a shit about how much money he had. She knew he was wealthy, but that had nothing to do with why she was with him.

Unmuting her phone, she said quietly, “No, Mom, it’s not about the money at all. I honestly like him. A lot.” 

Tywin grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips where he kissed it.

“This is ridiculous,” Ned spat. “He’s taking advantage of you, Sansa.”

“How, Dad?” she asked softly.

“He’s using you, Sansa. He’s a lonely older man who wants some young woman on his arm. He’ll use you and then he’ll leave you without a backward glance. And your reputation will be in tatters, being the mistress of such a man. Enough. This ends now.”

Sansa just shook her head. She knew that Tywin felt something deep and real for her.

“I’m sorry, guys,” she said quietly, a part of her hating that she was putting them through this but unwilling to compromise. “I won’t do that. I like him, and he’s good to me. So good to me. I’m happy. Can’t you be happy for me?” she pleaded.

“You will end this relationship and return to Winterfell Manor immediately, Sansa.” Ned paused. “Or I will cut off every cent we give you.” The threat would have been more detrimental had she still been relying on their money, but since she wasn’t, it didn’t have the same impact. It was painful that they’d demand this of her.

“I’m sorry, Daddy, but no. I won’t be ending my relationship with Tywin. I won’t give him up,” Sansa said sadly, miserable her parents were acting this way. Tywin cradled her in his arms as he heard her choose him over her family. Gods what he felt for her. He pressed his lips to her hairline, trying to make up for some of the hurt she was going through.

“You’d rather act like some cheap whore than respect your family, Sansa?” Ned finally snapped.

Sansa gasped, and Tywin heard Cat let out a shocked breath. Tears gathered in Sansa’s eyes, unable to believe her father had called her a whore just because she had stood up to him.

Tywin had finally heard enough. He’d told Sansa yesterday that they were in this together, and no way would he stand for anyone talking to Sansa like that. He didn’t give a fuck if it were the president himself on the other end of the line. Sansa was his, and no one would call her a whore just because she’d chosen him. Not even her father. Especially not her father.

He grabbed the phone from Sansa’s hand and barked into it, “Listen here, you hypocritical piece of shit. Your daughter is an amazing woman. She has never been, nor will she ever be a whore. She is strong and independent and creative. And someone for whom I care for. Deeply. She has only conducted herself with dignity for this entire affair, which is more than I can say for you. Until you’re prepared to apologize to her, you can fuck off Ned.” 

Then Tywin hung up her phone and flung it away.

Sansa had stopped crying and just looked at him with a stunned expression on her face. 

Tywin cursed himself. He shouldn’t have done that, but he’d seen red when he’d heard Ned Stark call his daughter a whore just because she’d chosen him and refused to bow down to their ridiculous demands. Before he could explain, Sansa attacked him, crawling on the top and kissing him fiercely.

“No one has ever done anything like that for me,” she said, her voice thick with emotion. No one had ever stood up to Ned Stark like that. Ever. Her father’s word was the law, and even though Arya and Rickon might try his patience, everyone always eventually bowed under his legendary demands.

He cupped her cheek and gentled his touch, kissing her softly. “I told you, Sansa, we are in this together. I would do anything for you. Including standing up to your family. With you.” 

He poured all he felt for her into their embrace. Slowly he made love to her, worshiping her body, making her sob and tremble with need, delighted when she clung to him and shuddered in his arms. Afterwards, lying twined together, they once again checked their phones. As expected, Tywin had several messages from Kevan, but as he’d been prepared, a statement from the company had already been issued.

Sansa scrolled through numerous messages from friends and family, mostly lukewarm, only a few outright angry and disgusted. Robb was the worst.

Robb: **For fuck sakes Sansa, what are you thinking? Tywin fucking Lannister????!!?! Of all people to choose, it had to be him. It’s time to grow up and stop being so selfish. You’ve upset mother, and I don’t know if I’ve ever seen Dad this angry.**

Sansa didn’t respond. She knew Robb would never see reason, and she didn’t owe him an explanation. If he wanted to talk to her, he could call her. And be decent.

The one from her friend Margaery Tyrell was the best.

Marg:** OMG, girl! Who is the super hotty, super debonair, tall drink of uber man that you wrapped yourself around last night??!! Txt me. I need details! NOW!!!!!**

Sansa: **I’ll text you tomorrow. He’s still here. In my bed. *wink emoji**

Marg: **OMG!!!!! Sansa, you baaaad girl!!! Get him!!!! Love you!!!!!! *kiss emoji**

Margaery’s text had included the photo from when Tywin had kissed her on the dance floor. Sansa had to admit; they were hot. It was hot. They looked ready to eat each other alive, and the photographer had captured the moment when they had come together.

“Have you seen the photo?” she asked, hoping that he wouldn’t be too angry.

“Yes,” he said. Then he looked at her. She shrugged. He then smiled. He grinned back at her.

“Good thing we’re hot. And rich!” Then she laughed. Sansa had bigger things to worry about than the paparazzi. Tywin smiled as well. He couldn’t remember ever having done anything quite so improper in his entire life. And he didn’t regret a single second of it.

He turned to her, playing with her long hair, “Tell me, Ms. Stark. Is that kitchen of yours just for show, or can you cook?”

She tried to look offended before she smiled. “I can cook.” He grinned, and she held up a hand. “But, I need to go to the store.” He frowned. She swatted him.

“Don’t worry; I’ll take care of you. There is a great café just around the corner. They make the best eggs benny in the city. Trust me. And then afterwards we can pop by this little organic market where I do most of my shopping. I promise you a home-cooked dinner tonight. Deal?” She asked, a huge smile on her face.

He leaned in and kissed her, once again overcome when she claimed she’d take care of him and cook for him. It’d been much too long since that had happened. He was a man who was worth billions. And Sansa Stark had undone him with her offer of breakfast and a homecooked meal. She didn’t care one bit about his money, or his power, or his influence. All she cared about was him. It was intoxicating.

“Deal,” he agreed, then hauled them out of bed. He’d wanted to try out her shower. More specifically, him in her while in her shower. Laughing, she let herself be swept away for the moment, determined to not let her parents ruin what was happening between them.

* * *

An hour and a half later, both thoroughly clean after having gotten very dirty again, Tywin and Sansa left her loft, hand in hand. Since no one knew where she lived, there was no press there to greet them. Sansa had purchased the warehouse in the name of a company she’d established for her art, Direstone Holdings Inc., and it was virtually untraceable back to her.

Sansa thought that Tywin looked particularly dashing this morning, having traded his standard impeccable suits for what she was sure he deemed casual wear. Gorgeous deep grey pants, a blue oxford button-down and of all things a gently-distressed soft leather jacket that was a charcoal grey colour. Sansa had to force herself to leave the loft and not jump on him again, he looked so delicious, and oh so handsome. The handsome that just did it for Sansa. She loved a well-dressed man. She linked their hands and pulled him towards her favourite little café, unaware of what a beautiful couple they made.

Sansa had become friends with the owners of the cafe when she’d moved in. They had a little boy and had spent all their savings to try and make their business work. She’d earned their gratitude forever when she’d helped out, and emergency babysat for them on several occasions and had delighted them when she’d given them some of the sketches she’d done of them while watching them interact with each other and their customers. Her art lined their walls, and some of the usual customers knew that if she was in the mood, they too might end up on the little café’s walls.

Walking into a busy Sunday morning crowd, Gilly spotted Sansa and waved her over. They always held a few tables in reserve, just in case family or friends stopped in. Bringing Tywin with her, Sansa embraced Gilly and looked around for Sam. Gilly rolled her eyes. “He’s in the back. One of the cooks called in sick.” Then Gilly’s eyes tracked to Tywin.

Sansa smiled. “Gilly, this my….This is my Tywin. Tywin, Gilly.” Tywin took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. Gilly blushed. She could see why Sansa had fallen for him. 

“Gilly and Sam are some of the first friends I made when I moved to the neighbourhood. They’ve been running the place for almost two years now. As I said, they have the best eggs benny!” Tywin was delighted to watch Sansa interact with these people. As Gilly showed them to their seats, he could tell that she was a regular here. Others from the neighbourhood greeted her, and even though everyone had to have seen the photo (you couldn’t open a social media account without it being everywhere), everyone liked Sansa too much to pry into her life. Instead, as she introduced him to everyone, he noticed they just received warm smiles and knowing grins.

When breakfast (brunch due to their late start) was finally served, Tywin had to admit that Sansa was right. Someone in this little café knew how to cook. They were almost finished when a young girl came up to their table.

“Are you the princess in the paper?” she asked shyly. Sansa figured she might have been about eight years old.

Sansa laughed and shook her head. “No, sweetie, not me.”

“Oh,” her face fell. Just then, her mother spotted her. “Elizabeth,” she cried, worried she had lost her. Then she stopped when she spotted them.

“Oh my god,” she whispered. “You’re them! You’re Sansa Stark and Tywin Lannister!”

Sansa and Tywin looked at each other. They had underestimated just how many people would recognize them.

Sansa reached out and grasped her hand. “Please, don’t say anything, we’re just here finishing our breakfast.” The woman shook her head.

“I won’t.” She paused and looked at Tywin and then back at Sansa. “Can I say that whatever is going on between you too, well, we’re all so excited for you. It’s just so romantic. And hot.” Then she blushed and grabbed her daughter’s hand. Shooting them a final look, she said softly, “Good luck.” Sansa was touched by the woman’s sincerity.

Before Sansa had realized it, Tywin had paid the bill, leaving a generous tip for Gilly and the unseen Sam. She scowled at him. “I told you I’d take you to breakfast. You don’t have to pay.” Tywin was amused by her, and pulled her to his side, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I’m a gentleman, Sansa. There may come a day when we go out to eat, and you’re able to sneak paying the bill by me, but today, is not that day,” and he grinned at her frowning face. Leaning closer, he whispered, “But I promise I’ll let you make dinner.” She laughed then and swatted at him.

“Do you know how to cook?” she asked, intrigued. The thought of standing in her kitchen with him, laughing and drinking wine, barefoot and causal, sent a warm shiver and a bolt of lust through her body.

“Yes, Sansa, I know how to cook.” He sent her a wry smile.

“Good, then you also know a great cook needs a good sous chef!” And she walked them to the little market she used.

This was another favourite Sansa spot, for almost everyone in the store knew her. The butcher had her ideal cuts of meat, and the bakery had stocked her favourite dessert (lemon tarts). She beamed at everyone, took her time selecting her to produce, added two very nice bottles of wine, then arched an eyebrow when Tywin added a third bottle. She put flowers in her cart and added some candles that she claimed she just had to have. Nothing was rushed or forced. She enjoyed each moment she was in her little market and had kept her hand in his almost the entire time. It was one of the most coupley things Tywin had ever done in his whole life.

When they came back to her loft, they laughed as she showed him where the groceries were stored, and Tywin realized he couldn’t remember a time when he’d had such a pleasant and relaxing Sunday. And then, standing there holding coffee beans as Sansa happily chirped away, he realized he was totally and completely in love with her. And that he wanted this to be his life. He wanted to wake up with her and go to sleep with her and share his days and nights with her. He wanted it all. And all with Sansa Stark. Worried she wasn’t there yet, Tywin tucked his revelations away. He would never push her or demand more from her than she was willing or ready to give.

Once things had been settled, Sansa wandered out to the main living space, and Tywin caught her looking longingly at her easel. He kissed her on the forehead and said, “I’m not a boy that must be entertained, Sansa. I brought copious amounts of work with me. If I can steal some desk space, that’s all I ask.” He saw the relief on her face and wondered who had made her feel like it was her job to entertain them. “You never have to do that with me,” he said quietly.

“Do what?” she asked.

“Not put yourself first. I’ve seen your art Sansa, and I’ve known more than a few artists in my day. I know it’s something within you, a fire, a drive to create.”

Sansa felt her eyes well with tears. How could this man who’d been in her life for such a short period know her so well? She hugged him tightly and whispered, “Thank you. Maybe later I can show you the middle floors. If you’re going to be here a lot, I’m sure there’s something that’s more than adequate to make into a proper office.”

Tywin’s heart swelled. “Is it ok if I am here _a lot_?” he asked, using her words, needing to know if she was polite or if she wanted him here.

She looked directly at him. “I was kind of hoping you’d want to be here. _A lot_.”

He brushed her cheek. “How much is _a lot_?”

She blushed. “Ummm, I was thinking of giving you a key. Your key. For when you want to be here. _A lot_. Is it too soon?” Sansa was nervous. Everything had moved so quickly for them; she had no idea if this was what he wanted. He held her gaze.

“When I went home yesterday, I realized something, Sansa. Do you want to know what that was?” She nodded. “I realized that my very expensive, very tasteful and very cold penthouse apartment didn’t feel like home. Do you know what feels like home, Sansa?” She shook her head. “This, Sansa. This, here, with you. This feels like home.” Sansa melted, and tears came to her eyes.

“Tywin,” she sighed, utterly undone by him.

“I would love to look at the space you have. And anything you’re willing to share with me, I’ll gladly accept,” he whispered to her, pressing his lips to hers.

Sansa sighed. This was worth the wait, worth the loneliness, worth being different.

Sansa had waited her entire life to have this man that was finally here with her. She leaned up to kiss him, “I have so much to give you, Tywin. I hope you’re ready for it.”

He nodded and said softly, “I am.”


	6. Moving In

Tywin spent the rest of the Sunday afternoon after the market, conversing with Kevan and dealing with the repercussions from Saturday night. Business-wise Tywin was so wealthy and so influential that no one dared indicate that this would have any impact on that part of his life. Some of their shareholders and investors were even excited that he’d finally found someone. It made him seem more human and likeable. Tywin scoffed when Kevan shared that bit of news with him. Cersei had left several increasingly angry phone calls on his voice mail, followed up by a particularly unpleasant email. Surprisingly Jaime and Tyrion had both sent him text messages saying they were happy, and even though they were on their way home, they looked forward to spending time with him and Sansa in the future.

They did end up making dinner that evening, barefoot and laughing, stealing kisses between sips of wine and cooking. Sansa made Tywin chop vegetables, and she discovered he was as smooth with a knife in his hand as he was at giving her pleasure. She briefly wondered if there was anything he _wasn’t _good at. She also discovered that Tywin Lannister, in bare feet, was her kryptonite. They had cooked, laughing as Sansa shared story after story with Tywin. Eventually, he opened up and started to share bits and pieces about his life as well.

When Monday morning rolled around, Tywin was still in her bed, and he made sure that before he left her for the day, she was wrung dry from pleasure. He couldn’t get enough of her. And he wanted her to have no doubts as to his ability to please her. She was still quite innocent, and he loved that he was the man that got to explore what she liked and didn’t in the bedroom.

Tywin had been informed that the paparazzi had staked out his building, still unable to determine where Sansa lived. They were determined to get pictures of the two of them. When he’d suggested that for now, it seemed best that he spent the majority of his nights at her place (_to avoid the press of course_) Sansa said she didn’t mind in the least. He’d then ordered a number of his things to be packed up and delivered to Sansa’s. Each night when Tywin came home to her, he had more stuff. Clothes and books, a bottle of his favourite wine, or a truly spectacular bottle of scotch. He even brought his very expensive espresso machine to Sansa’s delight.

They had taken the time to wander through floors three and four of her building, and Tywin had suggested that if she were serious, he would turn the space on floor three into a network of home offices and a library. Sansa had agreed, thinking that the fourth floor should be used as guest and family living quarters.

Tywin insisted on paying for any renovations to the third floor, and it was the closest they had come to fighting. Realizing how much pride his little wolf had, Tywin had finally gentled his tone and told her that she’d done everything here so far and that he needed to do this as a way of being part of her home. She had finally relented. He had plans for more than simply an office for himself. He’d already thought about the space he would create for Sansa next to his. He was excited. It was a blank canvas, and it would mean something, creating a space for both of them in her home.

Sansa had learned that Tywin Lannister was a man that believed in putting her needs first. While they often enjoyed cooking together, there were nights when Sansa had barely realized he’d made it home, so lost in her art that she hadn’t even known what time it was. He was never mad at her; he never wondered why she hadn’t prepared dinner or scolded her for losing track of time.

He learned that on those occasions when he hadn’t heard from her, he’d stop at one of their favourite restaurants and pick up food for them. He never admonished her for being too distracted, or too preoccupied in her art, as her family or even some of her previous boyfriends had.

One of his favourite things to do was observe her. He’d often settle into his favourite chair in the open living space, a tumbler of expensive liquor in his hand, barefoot and with an open book and watch her paint. When she asked him about it, he’d said he needed nothing more than to view her work that it was breathtaking. Sansa had ravished him that first night, hungry for everything he had to give her. And many subsequent evenings. She couldn’t even look at that chair without blushing these days.

For two whole weeks, they avoided the paparazzi, ensconced in her home (_which was fast becoming their home_) and pointedly ignoring the fact that her family still wasn’t talking to her and that they would have to face the public again at some point. Angry text messages had been exchanged between her and Robb, with cell phone silence from her other siblings, and nothing from her parents. Sansa finally realized she was as disappointed in them as they must be in her. She was a grown woman. Sansa had done nothing wrong. And she would not bow to their demands. Not on this. This relationship was too meaningful. Tywin was fast becoming everything to Sansa.

After watching bits and pieces of Tywin’s life make their way into her building, Sansa finally broke down laughing one morning when he was upset because he couldn’t find his favourite socks. Who knew that the Great Lion had a favourite pair of socks? Sansa made a mental note to buy him more.

“Why don’t you just move in here then, so all your stuff is in one place?” she asked and smiled at him.

Tywin stilled. Was she serious? They hadn’t even been together a month. Was she ready for this step? He knew he was, but he had to be sure. He looked at her.

“Are you serious?” he asked. She nodded, still smiling.

“Sansa,” he said and abandoned his search for the damn socks to kiss her on the bed where she had been sitting, watching him dress. It was a favourite part of her day, watching him get dressed. He was always so meticulously put together, so delicious to look at. Each day he had a new suit, and in her one real sacrifice to permanently living together, Sansa had made space for him. That was significant. That she had made space for him. One afternoon she’d wandered through the closet, running her hands over their clothes that now occupied the same area. That, more than anything, drove home how much she wanted him here. With her. For a long time.

“I won’t sell the penthouse,” he told her. She frowned. “That way, you know that if this doesn’t work, there is always somewhere you can kick me out at a moment’s notice.” He grinned a bit ruefully.

“Oh Tywin, I would never,” Sansa said, winding her hands through his hair as she kept their foreheads touching. Her heart broke a little bit for him. She’d never been surer of anything in her life. Sansa Stark was entirely, totally and irreversibly in love with Tywin Lannister. They still hadn’t said those words, but both knew that’s what this meant. That’s what this had always been moving towards.

They’d snuck into his penthouse the Saturday afternoon after she’d suggested he move in with her. The paparazzi had given up on ever catching them together at his home, but he still didn’t want to take any chances. Sansa had wandered through his space, touching and looking at his things. She thought he was right. This place wasn’t home. There was more of Tywin at her place than there ever was here. After they had marked what was coming with them, what was being donated, and what could stay behind, Sansa had never been surer of her decision to live with him.

The next week saw Tywin move all of his belongings into the warehouse. He’d even brought the majority of his furniture, understanding that most of it could be used when they’d renovated the guest and family rooms. There were some pieces that Sansa had decided must be put in the loft, and she loved looking at the space now that their things were mixed. It was no longer Sansa’s loft. It was theirs. She often hummed softly as she moved his stuff around, happily rearranging it to her liking. He loved watching her run her hands over pieces he’d collected, or move a book he’d been interested onto his nightstand in the bedroom, knowing now that he always like to have something to read close by.

Tywin had also wasted no time, hiring a veritable fleet of workers to renovate the third floor. Utterly conscious of the fact that this was Sansa’s home first, he’d included her in every decision. He didn’t want to be like her family, just rolling over her with his wealth, influence and vast experience. She deserved a say on everything that happened, and she delighted at picking out paint and finishes.

He’d come home one evening to find a large rectangular package wrapped in brown paper leaning against one of the walls, with a giant red bow on it. When Sansa had wandered out from the kitchen to greet him, he’d raised an eyebrow at the package. She grinned and said, “For you.”

Tywin startled. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had given him something. And especially without a special occasion or prompting. A bit at a loss, she just smiled softly and said, “I wanted you to have it for your office. Go ahead, open it.”

Unsure of what she could have possibly given him, Tywin was stunned when he removed the paper to see the painting of the Sunset Sea. His home, the only true one he’d ever know before her and the very thing that had brought them together all those weeks ago. Tywin felt his throat close with emotion, overcome by how much this woman meant to him.

She had wandered up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. “Like it?” she asked, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder.

Like it? Was she crazy? He loved it. When she had told him it wasn’t for sale, he’d been sorely disappointed, feeling like he’d left a part of himself behind when he’d walked away from the painting that night.

He turned to face her and dragged her into his arms, holding her tightly as he whispered in her ear, “I love it, Sansa.” It took all of his willpower to not replace it with you.

“Good,” she said and then stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

“The sexy painting can go in our bedroom,” and she laughed brightly.

_Seven hells_, Tywin thought, _he loved this woman_. More and more, he’d begun to wonder how soon it was too early to tell her that and ask her to marry him. He knew he wanted her to be his wife, but Sansa was a modern woman. Maybe she didn’t want to be married. Perhaps this was all she’d ever want. And if that were the case, then he’d be alright with it. Well, not okay with it, but he’d never push her for more than she was willing to give.

The next night, Tywin arrived home later than average. He’d texted Sansa that he would be late, and she’d sent him a thumbs-up emoji. Taking that to mean she’d be fine to make dinner, Tywin had let his mind wander on the drive home. The best nights were when they had time to cook and be together, touching and laughing with each other. Sansa always wanted to hear about his day, and Tywin knew that he wanted to introduce her to his brother Kevan and his wife. Maybe this weekend if they could swing it. They could come by the flat. So far, Kevan had been pretty decent at giving Tywin his space about Sansa, but he knew his brother was curious. Besides, Tywin knew Kevan and Dorna would love her once they met her.

So lost in his plans, Tywin didn’t register the fact that there was a second voice in the flat until he’d rounded the corner to the kitchen to see Sansa laughing with a strikingly handsome young man who was seated at the large kitchen island. A man who looked completely at home in their home. Jealousy flared, hot and bright in him until Sansa spotted him and called out, “Tywin, you’re here” and rushed to embrace him. Forgetting the other man for a moment, Tywin caught her as she reached up to kiss him, drawing out the contact, having missed her greatly today. It wasn’t until a soft cough sounded behind her, that Sansa came back to earth, forgetting they weren’t alone. “Oh, sorry,” she said blushing. Keeping her hand in his, Sansa brought Tywin to the island.

“Tywin, I’d like you to meet my cousin, Jon Snow. Jon, Tywin,” Sansa said, gesturing between the two of them. Jon stood and held out his hand to the Great Lion.

“Nice to meet you.” Tywin took his hand and squeezed it just a little harder than he usually would and nodded at the young man. So, this was Rhaegar and Lyanna’s only child. Everyone had heard the tragic story, Jon’s young parents killed by a drunk driver when he was only two. He had gone to live with his Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat and the rest of the Stark kids. Tywin had remembered how devastated his daughter had been when Rhaegar had chosen Lyanna Stark instead of her when they were all teenagers.

Tywin dropped his coat on a chair and sat down in a seat as Sansa poured him a glass of wine and settled into his lap as she was wont to do.

“Jon stopped by to tell me all about what’s been happening at Winterfell Manor since they all found out,” Sansa’s face soured, and she unconsciously ran her fingers through his hair, a gesture so sweet and so natural that Jon was stunned. Tywin reached up and cupped her face, needing to be in contact with her and arched an eyebrow at the boy.

Jon coughed slightly, almost embarrassed about what his family had said about Sansa and her choices. And about this intimidating man sitting in front of him. Jon was reserving judgement. He’d arrived a short while ago, and Sansa had gushed over Tywin, but Jon was still unsure. The man sitting at the table seemed cold and remote and almost dangerous. It was only when he’d greeted Sansa that all that had faded away and all Jon could see was that the man was desperately in love with his cousin.

Since university, Jon had a bit of a soft spot for Sansa. They hadn’t been close as children, but once in university, they’d both chosen unconventional paths, which helped them bond. Jon was expected to go into finance, to get involved in the Targaryen trading company, but instead, he’d pursued music. It was part of the reason he went by the name Jon Snow. He didn’t need to become famous just because his family was.

Sansa had been ridden hard her entire life by her mother, made to live up to impossible standards. And she’d mostly succeeded. Jon had always given her a bit of a hard time for that, still wondering why she’d been so willing to put up with her mother’s shit.

So, when she’d told him she’d stuck to her fine arts major and that she’d bought this building, he’d been happy for her. He regretted that he hadn’t been able to attend her first art show, knowing he’d been the only family member she’d told about that event. He also knew that Sansa had been lonely and miserable whenever she’d tried to date. He was sure he was the only one that knew the whole truth about Joffrey Baratheon.

From that moment on, Jon made a point of looking out for Sansa. He’d hated her one serious boyfriend, the horrid Harry Harding. Jon had threatened to punch him in the face after the last time Sansa had caught him cheating on her, and he was pretty sure that’s when Harry had dumped her. Not that it was any significant loss. But Sansa had chosen to be alone after that. And Jon had worried about her.

Until now. Jon watched. He saw how Tywin had brushed against her side as he rose to help her prepare dinner. And as he moved around the kitchen, Jon saw that he knew where everything was. Tywin Lannister was completely comfortable and at home in this kitchen. It was almost as if he lived here. Then the lightbulb went off in Jon’s head. _No fucking way,_ Jon thought. _No way had Sansa moved her boyfriend into her house. Without Ned and Cat’s permission. Or a ring on her finger. _Jon smiled internally, secretly glad Sansa had finally stood up to her family.

Jon watched as Sansa smiled at Tywin, and touched him, softly and lovingly. He watched them as they cooked dinner together, and as they laughed. He listened as Tywin told them about his day, Sansa coaxing funny bits out from this solemn man. He watched as they cleaned up afterwards, and then he watched Tywin watch her as she dashed out of the room to grab something for Jon.

Jon saw it all for what it was. This was it for Sansa. She’d found her mate. Her parents, especially Ned, always like to talk about how Stark’s mated for life, something about the wolf is the spirit animal their family had followed eons ago. Mostly Jon thought that his Uncle Ned had talked shit. But for the first time, Jon saw what his Uncle was always talking about when he looked at Tywin and Sansa. For whatever reason, this man completed her.

“You need to tell her,” Jon said to Tywin quietly when they were both alone, pinning him with those dark brown eyes.

“Tell her what?” Tywin said, a bit disturbed by the intensity of Sansa’s cousin.

“That you love her. She deserves that,” Jon said, keeping his tone and voice low.

Tywin arched a brow at him, and Jon ran his fingers through his long curly hair.

“She’s in love with you too. And she deserves to know how you feel about her. This man was it for her. So be sure about her. She’s an incredible person,” Jon told him, a slight warning to his tone.

Tywin realized that they’d somehow won the acceptance of Sansa’s cousin. And he was right. Sansa did deserve to know how he felt about her. He cocked his head at the boy. Of all her family members, he seemed to be the most willing to trust and respect Sansa. Tywin sighed and looked at him.

“She’s everything to me,” Tywin said softly. “And for as long as she’ll have me, you have my promise that I will do everything in my considerable power to make her happy.”

Jon nodded at him, believing that this fearsome man would keep his promise.

Then Sansa was back with a framed photograph of Jon from one of his last concerts. He shook his head at how talented she was and how generous. Walking him to the lift, Sansa grasped his hand and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. “Thanks for stopping by Jon. It’s been a rough couple weeks, family-wise.”

“No problem Sans. You’ve got a good one there. He cares for you.”

Sansa felt her eyes fill with tears, happy that at least someone in her family could see how good Tywin was for her.

“I love him so much, Jon,” she whispered.

He drew her in for a hug and leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Then tell him, Sansa. Tell him. And be happy. Live your life. You’re making a great one.” With one last hug, Jon was gone.

When Sansa turned back to the kitchen, she saw Tywin leaning against a wall, his cat green eyes never leaving hers. She walked up to him and pressed her lips against his. Drawing back, he ran his fingers down her cheek.

“I love you, Sansa Stark,” he said simply, quietly, purposefully. Sansa’s heart exploded.

“I love you, Tywin Lannister,” she said back, matching his tone, so he knew how deeply she meant those words.

“Well,” he said, leaning down to kiss her again, “that works out quite nicely for us then.” Sansa moaned against him.

“Take me to bed, Tywin. Make love to me in our bed,” she whimpered, and he scooped her up to take her back to their bedroom, where he would make love with Sansa Stark, knowing that they were home and they were in love.


	7. Billionaire with a B

Two days after Jon left, Sansa had plans to meet with Myrcella to plan the most important parts of the wedding; the bachelorette party and bridal shower. Myrcella would be having more than one bridal shower, but for the one in Kings Landing she had demanded that her and Sansa be in charge. She knew all too well what would happen if she let her mother take over.

Myr came to Sansa’s flat, having been given a spare key, and caught her friend sketching at a large table that Myr could have sworn used to be in her grandfather’s penthouse. Looking around the loft, she realized that there were several things that belonged to Tywin Lannister scattered throughout Sansa’s home.

Her eyes widened, and she grinned. She had desperately hoped that they would make it work, and after their incredibly hot display at her engagement party, she was pretty sure her grandfather was totally in love with her best friend. But sometimes he got in his own way. If anyone could make him loosen up and live life again, it would be Sansa.

“Hey Sans,” Myr called out, and watched as she popped out her earbuds, grinning as she spotted her friend. Myr smiled at her and waved an arm around the place and simply said, “I like how you’ve decided to redecorate,” and watched as a blush spread over Sansa’s cheeks. Then she saw her friend start to worry her lower lip, a sure sign she was concerned.

“Sans, I’m not upset. Just wondering when this all happened.” In truth Myrcella had been very busy since the engagement party, and with Trystane’s family still in town she’d been swamped. She’d texted back and forth with Sansa, but she’d also figured the new couple needed time together without being bombarded by friends and family.

She knew that the Stark’s had taken the revelation of their relationship hard, which had upset Sansa. And Myrcella’s mother hadn’t stopped bitching about it, but otherwise both her uncles and even her dad didn’t seem to care too much. Joffrey, who had thankfully missed his flight home and hadn’t made it to the party, had barely said a word about Sansa and Tywin. But Myrcella had seen his jaw tick when Cersei had shown him the picture of Tywin and Sansa together on the dance floor. Myrcella could only hope she was around when Joff confronted Tywin. She couldn’t wait to see what her grandfather did to her brother.

“Ummm, well, sort of like this past week. Well kind of since we got together. But officially we’ve been living together for a week,” Sansa said in response.

“Living together? Like, Tywin Lannister, the richest man in all of Westeros, billionaire, legendary widower and my grandfather, moved in with you? Ahhhhhh!” Myrcella screamed and threw herself at Sansa, hugging her tightly. “That’s so amazing Sans! I can’t believe it!! I’m so happy for you guys. Wait, does my mom know? Oh my god, she can’t possibly know, or I would have heard her bitch about it.” Myrcella frowned at that, wondering exactly what would happen when she did find out. Looking at Sansa again she saw that her friend had gone pale and still.

“What’s wrong San?”

“Did you say, billionaire? Like with a b?” Sansa asked quietly.

Myrcella nodded, “Yup.” She took another look at Sansa’s face. “Ummm you did know that right?”

Sansa shook her head.

“Oh. Well yeah, I mean, it’s published in one of those magazines each year. Top richest men in the Westeros or something. Then they list how much each guy is worth. It’s not like it’s a secret.”

Sansa sunk down to the nearest chair, feeling like her world had just collapsed. Tywin was a billionaire. Not a millionaire. A billionaire. With a b.

The Stark’s were millionaires. Sansa knew that she came from an extremely privileged family, and even though she was proud of how hard she had worked to become independent, she knew that most people had nowhere near the wealth of the Starks. Money had never been a big deal to Sansa; she knew that was her privilege talking. She never had to worry about food or heat or a house. She was raised with a certain type of lifestyle and her friends and family reflected that. Myrcella and Margaery both came from wealthy families, and she had attended only the best schools. Even her two serious boyfriends, Harry and Joffrey had come from money. It was just the world in which Sansa lived.

But this, _this_ was beyond what Sansa had been prepared for. Tywin was a billionaire. She looked around her loft, this creaky old building, and for the first time, wondered what he was doing here. Was this a joke to him? A way to pass the time until someone worthier came along? Were her parents correct? Was she just some young plaything to be seen on his arm until he found someone he really wanted? What could _she_ possibly offer _ him_?

She was just this struggling artist, and sure, while she liked nice things, Sansa still had to think about what she spent her money on. Especially now that she had plans to renovate an entire building.

She grimaced, thinking about how she’d demanded that they stay in and cook, playing house, not wanting to bother with the paparazzi. Tywin must think she was so unsophisticated. She wondered if he laughed at how quaint and straightforward she was.

Gods, the man was a billionaire. He must be used to classy and cultured women. Women who didn’t steal his shirts, and wear slouchy old socks, or leave their paint brushes in the kitchen sink. Women who spoke multiple languages and could converse with him on the latest business news. She was so far out of his league it wasn’t even funny. Sansa could literally feel her heart break.

Sansa raised her eyes to Myrcella. Tears had started to form and she gave a shaky laugh and said, “I didn’t know Myr.” Then she laughed, but it sounded harsh and broken.

Realizing her friend was on the verge of a mini-breakdown, Myrcella sprang into action. She whipped out her phone and quickly dialed her grandfather.

Tywin answered immediately, knowing that Sansa and Myrcella had been scheduled to do wedding things today. “What is it Myrcella?” he said quietly and urgently, knowing she wouldn’t have contact him unless something dire had happened.

“I think I broke Sansa.”

“What happened? Was it something your mother did? The Starks? I swear if Ned Stark attacked her again I will finish him,” Tywin ground out, feeling his anger at Sansa’s family rise again.

Myrcella forced a laugh. “Ummm no, nothing like that. I just told Sansa how much money you had. And then she kind of just collapsed into a chair and now she has tears in her eyes and she’s gone kind of catatonic.”

Tywin was silent. They had never discussed his affluence, him having hoped that since Sansa came from a wealthy family herself it wouldn’t be an issue. And his ego loved the fact that she didn’t seem to care one bit about how rich he truly was. Now he realized too late his mistake in avoiding this conversation.

“Tell her I am on my way home.” And then he paused, before adding, “Don’t leave her by herself Myrcella. I will be there shortly.”

Myrcella hung up on Tywin and walked over to Sansa, crouching down in front of her friend and rubbed her knees. “Hey Sans, Tywin’s on his way home.”

Sansa’s eyes shot up to meet Myrcella’s, confusion marring them. “Why?”

“Well because you kind of freaked me out about your reaction to how much money he has. And he really cares about you. And so do I.” Myrcella paused. “Why is this such a big deal Sansa? You’ve always known my family has money. Especially the Lannister side.”

Sansa felt her face flame red. She didn’t exactly know why she’d reacted the way she had. She had known that the Lannister’s were wealthy, but it had always been a somewhat abstract concept. And before, when she was just friends with Myrcella it hadn’t really mattered; she hadn’t been dating the richest one of them all. She hadn’t been with _Tywin_.

Now she all she could think about was that she was so far out of Tywin’s league, that she couldn’t possibly have anything to offer him. She was just a semi-struggling artist who liked to cook and paint. Gods, before him she’d only ever slept with one other person. She was nothing like the sleek, sophisticated women she was sure had occupied his life and his bed.

No wonder Cersei had shot daggers at her, and her parents thought she was sleeping with him for his money. He was a freaking billionaire. Sansa didn’t know if she’d ever even met a billionaire before him. And now she was living with one. One she’d asked to move into her run-down old building. Then she groaned, thinking about how she’d dragged him to Sam and Gilly’s café, raving about how great the food was. He probably thought she was a fool. Sansa sunk further into the chair, and started to hyperventilate.

Myrcella watched her and saw her friend start to spiral.

“Sansa, enough!” she said sharply, praying her grandfather got here soon.

Thankfully, at that moment Myrcella heard the old lift start to move. She was waiting as Tywin came into the loft, his eyes immediately searching around the space to find Sansa. _Holy shit_, _he really loves her. Gods Sansa don’t fuck this up, _Myrcella thought.

Myrcella had to physically put a hand on Tywin’s chest to stop him from going right up to Sansa, whispering low. “She’s freaking out about how rich you are. I’m sorry. I thought she knew. I’m not sure why it’s such a big deal, but clearly it is.” Tywin pressed a kiss to his granddaughter’s forehead and then thanked her softly, telling her he’d call her later.

Just before Myrcella left she leaned up and said, “Don’t give up on her. Even if she totally overacted to this. She really loves you.” Then she kissed his cheek and was gone.

Tywin took one look at Sansa and saw her eyes had gone a bit glassy and were unfocused. He wondered where she had gone in her own head. Walking to the kitchen he grabbed two bottles of water and then went back to where she had curled up in one of his chairs that had found a home here in the loft. Crouching down so he was eye level with her, Tywin loosened his tie before gently reaching out to stroke her face. She jerked at that and then he saw her blue eyes focus on him.

She laughed, a bitter and hollow sound and Tywin felt his stomach drop. That was never a good sound.

“What are you doing here Tywin?” she asked him softly and gestured to the loft.

He swallowed hard, and then spoke softly. “Well, I live here, Sansa. Like we agreed.” He paused. “Is that the problem? Did we move too fast?”

Sansa laughed again, and then her eyes filled with tears. “No, I mean what are you doing _here_. With _me_. With this struggling artist who forces you to eat at tiny little cafes and live in this rundown old building and who forgets what time it isn’t and can’t even make dinner for you most nights.” She paused.

Tywin felt his heart constrict. What was this? He knew she had money, that the Starks’ had money. Sansa Stark wasn’t a woman without means.

“I’m here because I love you, Sansa. And because you love me,” Tywin said quietly.

She looked at him and her hand itched to touch him, to run her hands through the sparse whiskers that had started to grow on his face, to bury herself in his arms. But she held herself back, rigid and alone.

“You’re a billionaire. With a b.” She barked out a laugh. “No wonder everyone thinks I’m fucking you for your money. I’m such a fool.”

Tywin started to get angry. Yes, he was wealthy. Yes, he was the richest man in the country, but what did that matter? In thirty-five years, it hadn’t gotten him anything close to what he had with Sansa. And he loved that she didn’t seem to care about his money at all. Trying to reign his temper in, he ground out, “What does my wealth have to do with our relationship, Sansa?”

“What on earth can I give you Tywin that you don’t already have? Look around. Can you honestly tell me you’re happy here? In this hundred-year-old, yet to be renovated building? I don’t even speak another language,” Sansa spat out.

What on earth was going on? Did she really think he gave a fuck if she spoke another language? Or that he would have moved in here if it wasn’t exactly where he wanted to be?

Before he could respond she was talking again, “And then I took you to Sam and Gilly’s and you’ve dined with presidents and royalty and made you go grocery shopping for fuck sakes when you probably have a personal shopper. Gods I’m such an idiot to think someone like you could be interested in me.”

Tywin finally snapped. He’d heard enough, and it was all such utter bullshit. She had twisted things around and had refused to listen to him. Always a man of action, Tywin simply hauled her out of the chair and put her over his shoulder, making his way to their bedroom. She was stunned. Then she let out a little protest and he swatted her ass lightly.

“Enough, Sansa. You are going to listen to me and you are going to hear me.” He made his way down the hallway to their bedroom. Because it was _their_bedroom. Kicking the door open, he dropped her on her bed and shut the door. She scurried up the bed and sat there looking at him while he paced around the space. Frustration clawed at him and he drug his hands though his hair. He couldn’t even touch her right now, afraid that he’d shake her or kiss her just to try to make her see reason. He saw her open her mouth to speak and he held up a hand.

“No.” He said it firmly. “You’ve had your say. Now I will have mine.” He paused, then for once let his legendary control slip and the emotion of what he felt for her came out.

“I am here, because I love you. I am here because there is nowhere else I want to be. Nowhere else I care to be. I don’t give a fuck about fancy houses, or big penthouse apartments. If you wanted to move to the fucking country and live on a farm I’d find us one. And I’d buy it and move right in with you. Or a shack by the sea. Or cabin in the mountains. I don’t fucking care, Sansa. If I’m with you, that’s all that matters. Just like I don’t care about eating at extravagant restaurants or how many languages you speak. None of it fucking matters. Unless it’s something you want. Then I’ll take you to every single five-star restaurant in Kings Landing and listen while you learn to speak High Valyrian.” He paused.

Sansa’s eyes widened, and her mouth popped into an O. She’d rarely heard Tywin curse. She had to admit, it was hot. He was so sexy when he was all growly and his legendary control slipped just a little bit.

And what he was saying sent butterflies straight to her stomach. She badly wanted to believe him. Before she could speak, and Sansa desperately wanted to talk, realizing just how much she had messed everything up by letting her doubts overcome her, Tywin barreled on.

“You asked what I don’t have, what you can give me. This. You. Us. Us living together. Us being together. Us making a life. Together. Nothing in my life matters if it isn’t with you. You are my home. You are my heart. And all of this” he gestured around, “is where I want to be because it’s with you.”

Gods she was an idiot. She should have never doubted him, and now she had dragged him home from work to come placate her and her silly fears. She felt her eyes fill again, overcome with emotion.

Tywin looked at her, so small, sitting in the middle of their massive bed with her arms hugging herself. He was done. He didn’t care if it made him the biggest fool in Westeros. He needed to touch her, to comfort her, to love her.

He crawled up the bed to where she was, and she launched herself into his arms. He settled them back against the headboard and held her as she sobbed, pressing kisses to her hair.

“You’re everything to me Sansa.” He paused, then added, “And I’m sorry I have so much money.” After a moment he heard her let out a small watery laugh. He smiled. She had stopped crying and was playing with his tie, avoiding looking at him as she’d absorbed what had just happened in the past hour. She felt like a fool. But clearly, they had needed to have this talk.

She sighed, then tilted her head to meet his eyes. “I’m sorry I overreacted. And I’m sorry that you had to leave work. And I’m sorry that I doubted what you felt for me.” She paused. “I just don’t want you to regret being with me. I’m just Sansa Stark, a struggling artist. And it would devastate me if this were just a game to you. I got scared that you’re going to wake up one day and realize that you don’t want this, or me, or that I’m too simple for you and that you wished you’d ended up with someone who is more sophisticated.”

Tywin scoffed, amazed at how her brain worked. She punched him lightly. He sighed.

“Sansa, your father hates me because he thinks I’m a vicious bastard in the business world.” Tywin shrugged. “He’s not wrong. I’m ruthless and cunning and cutthroat. Ask my children one day. I don’t think there is a single person in the entire country who would say I’m a nice man.”

She started to protest, and he shot her a look. She conceded that he did have a fearsome reputation.

“Sansa, love, no one, and I mean, no one can make me do something I don’t want. Not even you, sweetheart.” He gave her a smile, then cupped her cheek. “I moved in here because I wanted to live with you, because I love you, because I couldn’t imagine my life without you in it. It’s not a joke, or an experiment. I’m not going to get bored. I’ve loved only one other woman in my entire life Sansa. And now I love you. And I plan on you being the last.”

Sansa felt her heart melt, overcome with how much she loved him. “Are you sure?” she asked, once more, needing to hear the words again. “Sure, that you want to live here, with me?”

“I have never been surer of anything, ever, in my life, Sansa,” and he tilted his head down to kiss her, needing to touch her.

“Wait!” she said and pushed him back a bit, and he growled at being denied her lips. She swallowed hard, then looked him straight in the eyes. “I think we should get one of those thingies. Like an agreement. Where it says that if we break up my stuff is my stuff and your stuff is your stuff, and no one wants each other’s money.”

He arched an eyebrow. “A pre-nuptial agreement?”

She frowned. “Well, yes, but no. I mean, we’re not married yet.” She was too busy working things out in her brain to see how Tywin’s eyes warmed at the not yet part of her sentence. “Just some legal thing so that when someone says I’m after you for your money I can say, _Nope! Look at this fancy piece of paper. It says right here that I’m only here for the orgasms and homecooked dinners. And Tywin Lannister’s shirts.” _

Tywin chuckled at her. He’d somehow found and fallen in love with the only woman in Westeros who not only didn’t care about his money but actively wanted it known by all that she didn’t care about his money. And a woman who would have used his money as an excuse to end their relationship. She was perfect. Well, not ideal as her little freakout today had proven, but perfect for him.

He kissed her then, hard and long, barely breaking it off to let her come up for air. “Ok Sansa, I’ll get my lawyers to draw up a paper for us. Orgasms, dinners and shirts only.”

Then he went back to kissing her, sucking on her neck before he made his way up to the shell of her ear.

Before they could go down that road though, she needed to make amends. She took Tywin’s face firmly between her hands, holding him so his eyes met hers. “I love you too Tywin Lannister. You. Not your money. Not your billions of dollars with a b. Just you. And I want you here too. You are my home as well. Wherever that is. Promise me if this place isn’t working out, you’ll let me know. I can live anywhere. As long as it’s with you.”

“I promise, Sansa,” Tywin said.

Sansa and Tywin kissed gently before she pulled away and sent him a heated look. And then he stripped her down, kissing her all over and, eventually letting himself sink into her to make love to her slowly, and reverently.

Looking down, he saw tears gathered in her eyes, but not pain, just love. Such love there. And all for him.

He kissed her then and made it soft and sweet before finally rolling off her and she cuddled into his arms. Naked and spent, Sansa traced patterns on his chest. Eventually he leaned down to kiss her forehead and said, “Is this a good time to tell you that I’ve invited Kevan and his wife Dorna over here for dinner tomorrow night?”

Sansa’s eyes flew up to his, and she caught a small smile there. “Yes, Tywin, it’s a good time.” And she snuggled back down into his arms. The arms of her lover whom wanted to be here with her. In their home. In their bed. Who despite his billions of dollars was happiest it seemed when he was with her. Just her. Just Sansa Stark.


	8. Family Dinner

Sansa woke the next morning tucked up so close to Tywin you could hardly see where one ended and the other began. Both tall people, their legs had twined together, and Tywin had kept his large hands on her back, essentially pinning her to him. Sansa loved the feeling she got when he was here with her. She loved that he was the first thing she saw each morning, and the last thing each night.

She was already dreading when he had to go away on a business trip. He’d briefly mentioned that there was an issue with their office in Essos, the Mereen branch. She wondered how much Tywin would have to travel, and then if she was silly to be already missing him even though he hadn’t left yet.

Content to cuddle up to him, Sansa suddenly realized that she had an entire dinner to plan tonight as Tywin had invited his brother and sister-in-law to their place for supper. Her eyes flew open, and she started to move before she felt him haul her back against his chest.

“It’s a wonder how your brain works, Sansa,” he said, amusement on his face. She frowned at him. “I’m guessing you’re in a panic over dinner tonight.”

She smiled then, loving how well this man already knew her. “Well, I wasn’t the one who invited their family, last minute I might add, for dinner. And since you must go to work, I’m the one who has to prepare.”

Tywin frowned at that. “Sansa, I didn’t invite them to create more work for you. I will get my assistant to arrange for it all to be catered. It won’t impact you at all.”

Sansa had a horrified look on her face, and Tywin chuckled at her. “What?”

“Tywin!” she smacked him lightly. “You cannot invite your family here and expect that we won’t cook for them. They’re _family_.” She emphasized the last word.

Ahhh, his fierce little wolf, so unlike anyone he’d ever been with. Of course, Sansa would treat family differently. Tywin had discovered just how much Sansa cared about those in her world. And since Kevan was close to Tywin, by extension he already mattered to Sansa. He watched as she worried her lip, clearly debating what to make. She sent him a look then.

“What time do you think you’ll be home tonight?” Sansa rarely asked him such a question, but he knew she needed some frame of reference for tonight.

“I’ll be home by early afternoon. I won’t leave this all on you. Just text me whatever you need me to pick up, and I’ll make sure I bring it with me,” Tywin said.

Sansa waved a hand. “Oh no, no worries, I’ll pop down to the market and pick up some things, so everything is fresh. Is pasta, ok? I make an amazing spicy penne. Or maybe chicken alfredo. Or, shit, shit. Do they even eat carbs? What if one of them doesn’t eat gluten. Or meat! Crap.”

Tywin watched in amusement as her brain and mouth spiralled, knowing this was part of her process, and one he secretly loved. Sansa was so unguarded, and she always let him into her world, whatever that might be.

“Anything you make, they will eat, Sansa,” Tywin said, and he drew her back to him. Sansa settled then and begun to trace patterns on his chest, happy at the quiet and contentment between them.

Sansa was curious about Tywin and his work, not having taken too keen an interest in it before she had a mini-meltdown yesterday and blew everything way out of proportion.

Work was just always somewhere Tywin went, and his suits, and luxury cars, and designer watches just seemed such a part of him, as much as his business dealings and the work laptop and two cell phones he always had with him. But she wondered if it made him happy, the way her art did.

“What’s it like, Tywin, being so wealthy? Being responsible for so many people’s livelihoods? Do you like what you do?” Sansa asked quietly as the sun danced across the room, bathing them in its first morning light.

“Hmmm?” Tywin said, having been distracted by her hair that he loved to smell.

He thought a moment about her question. It had been so long since someone had asked him anything like that. He’d of course been asked questions about his wealth his whole life, but they usually came from some faceless reporter or a gold-digging woman or some crude person wanting to get a rise out of him at any number of different events he’d attended over the years.

He’d never been in a position to share what his business and his success meant with someone who loved just him. Joanna had died when he was in his mid-twenties, and he was starting to build the Lannister fortunes back to where they sat today.

“At first, after I took over the business from my father, it was everything. I was driven to do more, make more, be more than him. He was an awful businessman, and he almost ruined our family with his mismanagement and reckless spending.”

Tywin could still feel the anger when he thought of the state of Casterly Rock Enterprises when he’d confronted his father at the age of nineteen and demanded to take over the company.

“Now,” Tywin shrugged. His business had been such a part of him, consuming him, occupying him, distracting him, first from his young family, and then from his pain and loneliness when his wife died that he couldn’t imagine his life without it. But now, there was Sansa. And Sansa changed everything.

He rolled them over then, so she was below him, and he was above her, and she felt him harden and seek her wet and her warmth. She felt him come into her, gentle and slow and languid. He moved in her steadily as he spoke, pressing soft kisses to her neck.

“Now Sansa, it is still something I do, but it doesn’t drive me. I don’t think it’s like your art, at least not anymore. I still need to be there, still, need to check-in. I’m not ready to leave it, not yet. But gone is any desire to spend a hundred hours a week there.” He paused briefly before he kept moving in her. “It will always be a part of me, but it’s no longer the most important part. That, my love, is you.” And he leaned down and kissed her long and slow as he built their desire.

“Tywin,” she sighed his name as he brought her to her peak, amazed at how much he had started to open up to her and let her in.

Soon enough, they had to leave their bed, and their regular morning routine started. Which made Sansa grin. She had a regular morning routine. With her lover. Who lived with her.

As part of her regular morning routine, Sansa watched him pick out which ridiculously expensive suit he would wear today. It sent another bolt of lust through Sansa. It just did something to her to see such a well-dressed man. Her well-dressed man. Especially when he walked out of their huge shared walk-in closet in a ridiculously expensive suit. Today he’d chosen a dark blue Brioni suit, with small white pinstripes, a crisp white shirt and a red patterned tie.

Sansa had to try hard not to drool, and when he caught her looking at him, he winked at her, and she laughed brightly. When he walked over to get his socks, he opened the drawer to discover that Sansa had purchased him several pairs of his favourite ones. His heart spasmed at the sight of then. It was something so small, so thoughtful, so coupley that it was all he could do not to drag her to him and beg her to be his wife. His heart said, do it, but his brain told him not yet. When he asked Sansa Stark to marry him, it wouldn’t be over his sock drawer. Sansa was a woman who loved romance, and grand gestures and Tywin was a man that always had a plan.

Kissing her softly, he soon took his leave, promising that he’d be back early afternoon to help. She shooed him out of the loft, determined to make the best possible impression with Tywin’s family tonight.

* * *

Tywin walked into the loft to see Sansa, flitting around the flat, clearly happy and carefree. She saw him, then spotted the huge bouquet and wine he was carrying, and her face just lit up.

“Tywin,” she cried and made her way over to him, grinning happily as she took the flowers, and the bottle of wine, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss him quickly. He shook his head and just smiled at the turn his life had taken. Sansa was such a joyful person; it felt like the dark cloud that he’d been living under for so long had finally lifted. She was rarely moody, and he’d discovered that even though she had the worst tendency to leave her art supplies everywhere, she was mostly an extremely tidy and easy-going woman to live with.

Watching as she came back with a vase, she arranged and then set the flowers on his large dinning room table. He loved seeing his furniture scattered around their loft. Making his way to the bedroom, Tywin quickly changed into what he considered casual clothes. As he wandered through the flat, determined to find Sansa, he found himself excited for his brother’s reaction to her. Rounding the half wall that opened to the enormous kitchen, Tywin watched as Sansa chopped tomatoes. She looked up and grinned when she saw him; then he watched as her jaw dropped.

“Tywin! You own JEANS?!?!?” And she laughed prettily and came up to him, eyeing him like he was a delicious lemon tart. He had on a pair of well worn, designer blue jeans and a soft charcoal grey t-shirt. And his patented bare feet. For some reason, Sansa loved it when he was barefoot. He laughed, so captivated by her and her unguarded reactions to everything.

“Yes, Sansa, I own one or two pairs of jeans.” And he smirked.

She reached him then twirled her finger, and simply said, “Turn around.”

He arched an eyebrow at her and did as she asked, hearing her hum her approval.

“Gods, you’ve got a great ass,” she muttered and licked her lips. Tywin’s eyes widened before he threw back his head and laughed, dragging her to him where he crushed his lips to hers.

He reached down and grabbed her, and murmured into her ear, “So do you.”

Sansa glanced at the clock and saw that Kevan and Dorna were due shortly, and stepped back to the bruschetta she was making, waving her knife at him.

“We don’t have time, so don’t even think about it.”

Tywin hummed, not entirely agreeing. He was pretty sure he could make it short and sweet for both of them, but he knew she was a bit nervous, so he decided not to test his theory. Working his way around the kitchen, Tywin saw that Sansa had decided upon spicy penne, with a large salad and a few appetizers. Working in tandem, he helped her set the table, opened a couple of bottles of wine, and then kept her company as she dressed.

He honestly couldn’t remember having ever prepared for a dinner like this before. Even when he’d been married to Joanna, they had a fleet of staff to do such things, and his late wife always used caterers. And to be fair, Tywin had neither the time nor the inclination at that point in his life to bother with such tasks like making food or preparing a table setting. For a moment, Tywin felt a tug at all that he had missed with his previous wife, having been so driven back then to reclaim the family name and establish his wealth and power.

Then she had died, and slowly over the years, Tywin had learned to do such things as cook and set the table. Not that he didn’t have a very competent staff always hired, but there were many nights where he simply didn’t feel like leaving his penthouse apartment, which had necessitated the need to learn how to cook.

Now it seemed to be a pillar in this new relationship; doing everyday tasks _together_. Taking time was essential to Sansa, and therefore crucial to Tywin. Sansa liked to immerse herself in these day to day tasks. She wanted to chat with him in their kitchen, or go to the market together, or take time to stop for the skinny vanilla lattes he swore she was addicted too. Sansa was invested in them, and the things they did together to create a life. And because she was, so was Tywin. To his shock and surprise, he thoroughly enjoyed the simplicity of creating this life with her.

Kevan and Dorna were punctual, and Tywin had felt his phone buzz. He took the old lift (making a note to get it serviced) down to greet them at the main floor entrance. Kevan simply shot Tywin a look at his very casual appearance.

“She owns the whole building?”

Tywin nodded and gestured to the open space that dominated the first two floors as he explained. “Sansa has plans for her own gallery one day.” He looked around the area, wondering how much he could push her to let him help her with renovating it. Not because he wanted to do it for her, but because he couldn’t imagine her displaying her work anywhere but here. She was that talented, and she deserved to earn every dime her work produced.

As they made their way back to the lift, Kevan said, “I have to admit Ty, I never thought I’d see the day when you traded doormen and a penthouse apartment for something like this.”

Tywin shrugged then pinned his brother with a look. “She’s worth it.”

Kevan nodded, and Tywin saw Dorna’s eyes crinkle in merriment. She’d hounded him for years that all he needed was to find someone to love. It seemed his sister-in-law had finally gotten what she wanted for him.

Tywin remembered his initial reaction to Sansa’s huge loft and was excited to see their opinions. They didn’t disappoint. When he opened the gate, Kevan and Dorna’s mouths dropped, and Tywin felt a surge of pride in Sansa that she had created a space that elicited such a reaction from people. It wasn’t just the art that dominated the walls or the vastness of such a space; it was all the little touches and finishes, and the simple fact that it looked like a home.

And standing in the middle of said home was Sansa, looking stunning as she matched his jeans with skinny ones of her own and a flowing top, her long red hair loose and framing her exquisite face. Even though Tywin knew she was nervous, she beamed out a smile and welcomed his family into their home, kissing Kevan on both cheeks, before hugging Dorna, who almost melted into her arms. Sansa was warm sunshine, and so opposite of anything they had expected of Tywin’s lover that they were both stunned. Delighted, but shocked.

Soon they four had settled on the sofa, Sansa and Tywin producing wine and appetizers, and conversation flowed. Sansa was in her element, a natural conversationalist who drew people to her. She loved how they asked about her art, and she was willingly showing them some of her most prized pieces. One of which was the large painting of the Sunset Sea, which after having being gifted the painting, Tywin had decided would stay on their wall. It was too important for it not to have a prominent place in their life.

Dinner was easy, fun and entertaining. As they sat side by side, Tywin didn’t miss a single opportunity to stroke her, touch her, kiss her or support her. He knew he’d face no judgement from his brother, and he was comfortable with demonstrating his need and his love for this woman in front of them.

After dinner had been served (no one was a vegan or gluten-free, thank gods) Sansa produced a huge chocolate cake. Tywin teased her mercilessly that it’s wasn’t lemon.

She swatted at him and said, “I’ve seen how you always order chocolate. I’m not that selfish that it always has to be lemon.” And huffed a little breath before Tywin laughed and dragged her down to his lap, nuzzling at her neck.

Kevan’s jaw dropped, literally never having seen his brother act like this before. Dorna couldn’t stop smiling. Later, there was a moment where Tywin had gone to the kitchen and Dorna was in the bathroom when Kevan approached Sansa. She smiled at him, and Kevan could see the goodness in her, right down to her soul.

“You love him,” he said to Sansa softly.

She nodded and simply said, “Yes.”

Kevan shook his head a bit. “No, I mean you love _him._ Not his money, not his influence, not his power. Not what he could do for you. And he could do so much for you if you’d let him. But you won’t because you love him. Just Him. You love Tywin.”

Sansa’s eyes filled a bit, happy that Kevan could see that. “Yes, I love him. Just him.” She laughed a bit. “To be honest, the money thing has taken some getting used to.” Kevan chuckled at that. He’d heard about her overreaction to Tywin’s wealth and had participated in a very interesting call to their lawyers this morning.

“Tywin loved Joanna; there was no doubt about that. But tonight, well I’ve seen a side of my brother I’ve never seen before. Not even with Joanna. Not that he’d ask for it or need it, but you both have my blessing. And my support. It’s rare to see two people so happy together. He deserves that,” Kevan said quietly.

Sansa launched herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. “Thank you,” she whispered to him. “I promise to take good care of him.”

Kevan felt his heart melt for this woman. Gods, she was serious. She would take care of Tywin. The richest and most powerful man in Westeros. And funnily enough, it was just what his brother needed. This spectacular woman to love him, to care for him, to be there for just him to be his family.

After Kevan and Dorna had departed, Sansa hummed as she made her way around the loft, tidying things up. Tywin helped until the loft was back in Sansa order as he liked to think of it. He smiled softly at the evening, happy that his brother and sister-in-law liked Sansa so much. He was pretty sure that Kevan might be half in love with her as well.

Sitting down with his customary glass of scotch, he settled in beside her on the sofa as she curled up beside him. He stroked her hair and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Before he could stop himself, he said, “I want you to come home with me. To Casterly Rock. Will you do that with me, Sansa?”

Sansa turned in his arms and looked up at him.

“Yes Tywin,” she said, then kissed him. “When?” she asked.

“Is it too soon to leave on Sunday? For a week?” he was hopeful she could take the time.

She laughed softly. “Yes, I can leave Sunday. The benefits of being self-employed.” Then her eyes shone. “Tywin, I’m going to see your home with you!”

Tywin felt something in him warm, as she settled back down, and he resumed stroking her hair.

He’d make some phone calls tomorrow and ensure that she had everything she needed to paint when she was there. He’d also make sure his private jet was ready and that his staff knew they were arriving and to have the house prepared. He’d text Jaime as well. Him and Brienne lived in Lannisport which was only a short drive from the Rock. He was sure that his son and wife would want to meet Sansa under less formal circumstances.

Tywin felt the excitement begin to course through him. In two days, he’d take Sansa back to the one true home he’d had (before this loft), and if everything went well, by the end of the week, he’d ask Sansa Stark to marry him. He knew it was quick; he knew she was a modern woman. But he also knew that he couldn’t imagine anyone else in his life and that he wanted her to be his. And if he knew anything about her, he knew Sansa valued family and commitment above everything. It was a risk Tywin Lannister was prepared to take to have the woman he loved by his side for the rest of his days.


	9. Fallout Part 2

The next morning Sansa and Tywin met Myrcella and Trystane at Sam and Gilly’s café. 

Sansa had felt horrible after her mini meltdown the other day, and her and Myr had gotten nothing done regarding planning the bridal shower or the bachelorette party. 

Sansa had wanted to double check with Tywin that it was ok that they meet at the café, that it would meet his standards, and then she ruthlessly pushed that thought down. Tywin had said no one could make him do anything he didn’t want to do, so Sansa just had to trust that. She wouldn’t destroy her relationship by questioning him or acting differently now that she knew how much money he had. She was just Sansa Stark and Tywin had fallen in love with her. And Sansa Stark ate at restaurants that none of the elite of Westeros even knew about.

When they walked into the café again, they were greeted by the regulars. Tywin had to admit it was a pleasant feeling to be accepted by people without any expectations about his wealth or power. Sansa had brought a sketchbook with her and dozens of pencils claiming she’d need them for Myrcella as they worked through _her vision for the perfect bridal shower_. Tywin had just smiled at Sansa.

Once they were seated at a large table, (Gilly had taken one look at the sketchbook and knew that Sansa would need the space) it wasn’t but five minutes before she had flipped it open and begun to draw. Tywin simply sat back with his coffee and observed her. He wondered briefly who her subject was today. Then he realized it didn’t really matter. Sansa was never quite as happy as when she was creating something. It didn’t matter if it were paints, pencils, oils. She had a fearsome looking camera as well, and even though she said it was only a side gig, a hobby really, Tywin had seen her work in that form as well. She was a truly gifted woman.

Soon Myrcella and her fiancé arrived, and their orders had been placed. The women chatted, and Tywin saw that Sansa had been correct. As Myr rattled off her vision for her bridal shower, Sansa had started to sketch it. Myrcella let out a contented sigh when she saw it come to life. Tears had formed in her eyes and she grasped Sansa’s hand, “That’s is Sans. Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

When breakfast was served, Myrcella and Trystane both remarked how truly amazing the food was. That’s when Sansa suggested that they should ask Gilly and Sam to cater the bridal shower.

“Do you think they would do that?” Myr asked, eyes wide.

“I’m sure they would. I mean, it’s not that far away so the timing might be off, but we can ask.”

When Sam made his way over to their table and plopped down into a seat beside Sansa, a look of contentment on his face to be off his feet, Myrcella pounced. Stunned that he was being asked to cater one of the premier events of the season, Sam stuttered out a reply, until Sansa took pity on him and called for Gilly. Once Gilly had heard what Myrcella Baratheon wanted, she just about fainted, but held herself together. It would be an amazing amount of work, and they’d have to juggle schedules like mad, but it was an opportunity they couldn’t pass up. In the way of women since the dawn of time, hugs and tears and shrieks were exchanged.

When it came time to leave, Sansa was packing up her sketch pad, having ripped off the drawing for Myrcella to take back to her army of wedding planners, when the other sketch she had been working on was revealed.

“Oh my god Sans, that is amazing,” Myrcella cried and all eyes at the table fell on the open book.

Tywin was momentarily stunned. Apparently he’d been the subject of Sansa’s sketch. And he wore such a look of contentment that he hardly recognized himself. It was a piece she’d done in a short amount of time, and it once again highlighted just how talented she was.

Sansa blushed, then Sam said “Well, since you sketched it here, you know what that means.” He gestured to the walls around them, adorned with her pictures.

“Oh no,” she said, belatedly realizing her mistake. She had learned that her lover was an intensely private man, and there was simply no way she could ever imagine him consenting to having this picture on the wall.

Tywin arched an eyebrow at her and reached for her hand, giving is a quick squeeze. “Sansa it’s fine. These are our friends. I would be honored to have it on the walls of their café.”

She worried her lower lip. “Are you sure?” He nodded, and then gave her a look, as if to say, trust me. She ripped off the sketch and handed it to Sam, who beamed at her. “Thanks Sans. You know we get as many compliments on the art as we do on the food. I can’t wait until I can point them to your gallery.”

She laughed, bright and happy at such a thought. “Me too Sam, me too.”

In a flurry of hugs and kisses, Myrcella and Trystane left, the latter being dragged behind his soon to be wife as she needed to stop in at some specialty shops around the corner. Since Tywin and Sansa were leaving for Casterly Rock tomorrow they didn’t need to go to the market, so once Sansa had gotten her latte, they simply held hands and started for home, looking like an extraordinarily handsome and rich couple that was in love. It amazed Tywin at how quickly things like this had become routine for them. He had never looked more forward to his weekends that the past few that he’d spent with Sansa.

Sansa was happily chirping about what she wanted to paint when she got to Casterly Rock, that she didn’t notice the man and woman who were frantically pacing outside her building. Tywin did. Ned Stark was an imposing figure. A large and solidly built man, he had never lost the rough edge that the North seemed to breed into those men. Catelyn Stark was a beautiful woman, and Tywin could see exactly what Sansa would look like in twenty years.

Gripping her hand tightly, Sansa felt the tension in Tywin and looked from him to see her parents. Her heart dropped, and she gripped Tywin’s hand tighter. He paused and drew her to him and then murmured quietly, “I am right here by your side Sansa. You are not alone.”

She gave him a nod, then because she needed it, and she simply didn’t care, she leaned up and kissed him, drawing from his strength and his mere presence at her side. She whispered softly, “I love you. Don’t let them scare you off.”

He gripped her hand tighter and looked directly in her eyes. “Sansa, nothing in this entire world could make me leave you side.” She felt her eyes tear, and the love she felt for this man poured through her. “Into the wolf’s den we go,” and she heard Tywin chuckle.

As she approached her parents she saw that they had witnessed the entire scene between her and Tywin. Her mother had a pinched and sour look on her face, and Ned looked ready to take Tywin apart piece by piece. Even though her lover was a well-defined man, Sansa hoped her father wouldn’t physically attack him.

“Mother, Father,” she said as they finally reached them, her hand never leaving Tywin’s. They nodded at her, barely sparing a glance at Tywin.

“Sansa, we have come to Kings Landing to talk some sense into you. We had hoped that by giving you time you would realize our displeasure about your relationship and you would a make different choice, but…” Ned let his words trail off as he looked to their joined hands.

“We got your address from Jon. Imagine our surprise when we learned you had purchased such a burdensome place. Honestly, Sansa, what were you thinking? Your grandparents didn’t give you an inheritance for you to spend it so frivolously,” Catelyn sigh, disappointment radiating from every pore.

Sansa laughed then. Only her parents could say that investing in real estate was frivolous. Of course, it didn’t fit with what they wanted from her, so it must be something silly.

Before things could escalate on the street, Tywin simply intervened and walked around the two Starks and pulled out his key, opening the door for Sansa and arching an eyebrow at Ned.

Ned Stark’s face tightened even more when he realized this man had a key to his daughter’s house. _What in seven hells was Sansa doing with him_? Ned thought.

Catelyn and Ned were too preoccupied with their daughter to even ask about the building, clearly having deemed her a silly and irresponsible child without bothering to ask _why_she had purchased it. Tywin was disappointed in them. They were missing out on so much of Sansa and what made her happy. He had an iron grip on his temper, afraid that if he let it slip even slightly he would do something he would regret.

As the awkward foursome entered the lift, Tywin couldn’t help but think about how different it was just last night when he’d brought Kevan and Dorna here. They were curious yes, but open to what this relationship was. And they’d been gracious and caring with Sansa, complimenting her on her art and her home. Today you could cut the tension with a knife.

When the lift opened to their loft, the Starks simply stared at the space. Tywin and Sansa entered their home, and put keys away, dropping the Saturday paper on the table, and moving about their place as if they’d been living together for years. They simply fit with each other, and anyone who saw them together could see that.

Ned coughed, and shot Sansa a look. “Perhaps you can ask your… friend… to leave Sansa. This is a private matter. A family matter.”

Sansa sighed. She knew that this day had been coming, but she had hoped it would be delayed. Wishful thinking on her part it seemed. Best to drop the news all at once then, like ripping off a band aid.

“Tywin lives here Dad. I’d no sooner ask him to leave his home, then I would you if we were at Winterfell Manor,” Sansa said, and unconsciously moved closer to him, needing him by her side. Tywin vowed he wouldn’t be parted from her, no matter what threats Ned leveled their way.

“Sansa!” her mother said, shock coloring her voice. Tywin watched as Cat’s eyes darted to Sansa’s ring finger. He almost growled at that insult. As if he wouldn’t marry this woman in heartbeat if that was what she wanted. “How could you? You aren’t even married! Think of the scandal if this were to get out!”

Sansa laughed. Truly deeply laughed. Gods, her parents were such hypocrites. “Scandal? What scandal? I’m an adult. Tywin is an adult. It’s 2019 Mother. People live together all the time. Gods, it’s not like we’re in medieval times. What is possibly so scandalous about this?”

“It’s unseemly” Catelyn practically hissed at her. “He’s using you Sansa. And he is so much older than you.”

Sansa shrugged, then simply said, “I’m in love with him.” Remembering her manners, Sansa gestured to the large seating area. Together her and Tywin made their way to the large sofa, and sat, waiting to see if Ned and Cat would follow.

They exchanged glances, and as if realizing that they would not be able to make Tywin Lannister leave, decided to take their seats.

“I’d offer you something to drink, or eat, but I have a feeling that would be soundly rejected,” Sansa said, taking control of the conversation. She had sat right beside Tywin, and she felt his hand rubbing circles on her back.

Sansa sighed again then looked at her parents. The weren’t bad people. She knew this. But they had put their expectations and their hopes on her for so long that when Sansa had finally broken free of that, she couldn’t help but feel resentment towards them. She wished that she had been able to make them see how vital her art was, how it fed her soul, how she didn’t just want to move home and date a Catelyn Stark approved boyfriend and be nothing more than a mother and wife. Sansa needed her art like she needed air. Tywin got that.

“I understand that you aren’t happy with me. And I am sorry that you feel that way. But I have done nothing wrong, and I had hoped that you would eventually come to see that I was happy,” Sansa said to them softly, hoping that was enough to placate them. It was not.

“I was serious, Sansa, when I said that I would cut you off if you didn’t end this relationship,” Ned said, his tone brooking no room for argument.

Tywin felt his rage rise at that statement. As a father himself, and one who had financially supported his children and grandchildren for decades, he knew his fair share about withholding wealth from your offspring. But to do so simply because your daughter wouldn’t conform to your standards was low, and not something even Tywin had done. His thoughts turned briefly to Joffrey, who still received a small stipend even though the boy was completely useless.

“I’m sorry you feel that way Dad, but I haven’t relied on your money for years. Every time you deposited money into my account I transferred it into another one. I have almost everything you’ve ever given me. And I will gladly give it back to you. I can have it transferred within minutes,” Sansa explained.

Ned’s face registered shock. He looked around the building, “Then how did you do all this?” Then he looked to Tywin and his face contorted in rage.

Tywin held up his hands, and calmly said, “You’re a bloody fool, Ned, if you think I had a single thing to do with Sansa’s success. Everything she has achieved has been due to her hard work and talent.”

Ned felt his anger recede slightly, but he still wore a bewildered expression. “Then how Sansa?”

“I started to sell some of my art pieces in second year, got a couple jobs. When I got my inheritance at 21 I invested it. And then my friend and I found this building, and yes, I know it needs so much work, but the neighborhood was coming back alive and it was a great opportunity. I’ve been here for about a year, and once I get my next inheritance, I’ll start to renovate the lower levels, so I have my own gallery.” By the time Sansa had stopped explaining, she was beaming, and Tywin squeezed her shoulder. No matter how many times she told her story, he was proud of her.

Catelyn’s eyes had narrowed to slits and she turned her venom on Tywin. “You would let her struggle, use her own money, her pitiful inheritance to fix this decrepit place up when you are worth billions of dollars?”

Sansa looked shocked at her mother’s outburst, and Tywin felt his anger boil. First he was an asshole because he had used his money to buy the building for Sansa, thereby altering the power dynamic in the relationship. Now he was an asshole because he didn’t give her all the money she needed to renovate it. Ned and Catelyn Stark really had no clue about their daughter. They couldn’t see her sense of accomplishment, her pride in finding her way, her joy that people loved her art. Before Sansa could speak again, Tywin berated her mother.

“You are a particularly stupid woman if you think for one second I wouldn’t do everything in my considerable power to assist your daughter. In whatever she wants. And what she wants is to find her own way. Sansa doesn’t need someone to rescue her, or placate her, or do it for her. Sansa needs someone that supports her and loves her.”

Catelyn scoffed, “And you think you’re that man?”

Tywin’s eyes narrowed on the spiteful woman in front of him. “I know I am that man. And I will be that man for as long as Sansa wants. It’s her call. It always will be her call. If she came home tomorrow and asked me to build her an art gallery, it would be done within weeks. And if she wants to wait until she receives her next inheritance, and do it piece by piece, then in a few years she will be the owner of what I’m sure will be the most successful art gallery in Kings Landing. It will always be Sansa’s choice.”

Ned had sat back through his wife’s attacks and seriously contemplated the couple in front of him. He’d gone head to head with the Great Lion in more than one business transaction over the years. The man was legendary and never gave an inch. He would buy a company and destroy it simply to make his position stronger not caring how that impacted the people working there. Ned had never seen Tywin Lannister acquiesce to anyone’s schedule or demands. Except for Sansa’s. And Ned had to admit, the man looked at his daughter the way Ned often still found himself looking at his own wife. Ned knew that Tywin Lannister didn’t simply dally with young women. In fact, Tywin Lannister might as well have been a priest for the little amount that the man was ever even linked to a woman. Which probably meant that he was truly in love with Sansa as he claimed.

And that meant that Ned and Catelyn Stark had completely overreacted to their daughter’s new boyfriend. Today Ned had seen a side of Sansa he never knew existed. He wondered about his own blindness. It was true he had let Catelyn take the lead with their daughter’s, especially Sansa, and he wondered at how much of a mistake that had been. He’d been stunned to learn that Sansa hadn’t used a dime of their money, and that she had shown true business sense in buying this building, and all without the support of the Starks. She clearly felt she couldn’t share things with them, and given how they’d treated her this past month, he couldn’t blame her. Ned took a moment to look around the loft, and everywhere he saw his daughter’s paintings, saw her talent, saw her passion. It shamed him that his greatest rival, had somehow been able to see her and love her better than her family. Ned would never be comfortable with this relationship, and he couldn’t imagine ever understanding it, but for the first time, he realized it wasn’t his place. Tywin Lannister was not using Sansa. He was completely in love with her and given how much he had loved his first wife, Ned was sure that he would never hurt Sansa, or cheat on her, or make her feel less than the incredible woman she was.

Before Ned could reign his wife in, Catelyn struck again. “And what about children Sansa? I know that you’ve always wanted to be a mother. This man has already had a family, raised his children. For gods sakes, his grandchildren are your age!”

There probably wasn’t anything else that Cateyln Stark could have said that could have potentially hurt Tywin and Sansa more, or had been more vicious to say to a couple without giving them time to discuss it privately between themselves.

It was true that Sansa did want children. She’d always imagined that day would come. She’d fall in love, marry and raise her kids. But her and Tywin had skipped so many steps in their relationship that they hadn’t even discussed it yet. Brief panic stole over Sansa as she wondered what she would do if he didn’t want any more children. She couldn’t be with someone who didn’t want children, but she also knew he’d already had his family. Was this it for them? Maybe she was a fool that they hadn’t discussed this yet, but she thought they had time. They’d survived the money issue, and they just hadn’t had time to talk about children before her mother flung it in their faces.

For his part, Tywin wanted to smack the woman. He had planned on bringing this up with Sansa next week when they were at Casterly Rock. He knew that Sansa would want children. You couldn’t spend five minutes with Sansa and not see how wonderful a mother she would make. And just like yesterday when Tywin had realized he had missed out on so much with his first wife, he had also begun to realize he had missed out with so much with his children. Last night when Sansa had laid twined in his arms he had thought of what she would look like, large and round with his child, and he’d felt a need for that deep into his bones. But before they could discuss such a matter in private, Catelyn Stark had made it a land mine in the middle of their loft.

Tywin felt Sansa’s breathing start to increase and knowing how her mind worked, he gently cupped her face and brought it around to meet his. Screw her family, he thought. They had brought it up, now they could bear witness to their intimacy.

“Sansa love,” he said softly, and stroked her cheek. She looked at him and he saw the tears start to gather. “Sansa, I’ve always known you would want children. I can’t spend five minutes with you and not know that.”

She smiled at him, a bit wavering and watery, but still a smile.

“Are you sure? You already have a family,” she said softly.

“But, I don’t have a family with you, Sansa,” he said, and smiled at her before kissing her. She kissed him back and threw her arms around him, and he dragged her to him, uncaring that her parents were sitting across the table from them. She sobbed into his neck and he heard her whisper something.

Pulling back, she looked at him, her blue eyes bright and excited. “I love you so much Tywin Lannister,” she said.

He ran his finger down her cheek and pressed his forehead to hers.

“And I love you, Sansa Stark.”

Catelyn Stark sat there stunned, before she felt her husband reach for her hand. This was nothing like what she had pictured. She had met Tywin Lannister before. The man was cold and calculating and cunning. She knew her husband disapproved of his methods, and often raged about how the Old Lion had beat him out on a deal. And even though Cat had obviously grown apart from her daughter, she always knew that Sansa wanted to be loved and valued more than anything else in a relationship.

Catelyn felt a deep sense of shame steal over her body, and when she looked at Ned she saw the same look in his eyes. They had clearly underestimated just how much Sansa and Tywin loved each other, and just how far they were willing to go for one another. Catelyn knew in that moment if she pushed Sansa any further, she would lose her. She knew Sansa had found her mate, and that this man, despite Catelyn’s objections, was Sansa’s family.

Finally breaking apart, Sansa turned back to her parents, a fierce expression on her face. She looked at them, and before they could say anything, she spoke. “I love this man. I know it happened quick, and I know that you don’t approve. But I don’t care. We aren’t hurting anyone, and we aren’t doing anything wrong. I don’t want him for his money, and he doesn’t want me for my age. What we feel for each other is real, and true, and deep.” Sansa sighed, then looked at her Dad. “You always told me Starks mate for life. Personally, I thought it was a bit silly when you said that, and it sounded very primal.” She looked at Tywin, then grasped his hand. “But this is it for me, Dad. This is the one I’ve been waiting for. And you always said you wanted someone who valued me, who was gentle to me, who treated me well. Tywin is all those things.” She felt him reach up and draw her to his side. “I hope in time you can come to accept him. And us.”

Ned looked at Tywin. He met his gaze. “Do you feel the same way?”

Tywin looked at his long standing rival, then cocked his head. “I don’t need your approval, Ned. Not like your daughter does. But for her sake, I hope you can accept us.” Tywin paused. “You’ve known me a long time Ned, and you know I only loved one woman my entire life before Sansa. I’ve waited decades to feel this way again.”

Ned nodded at that. Catelyn swallowed hard, still unable to be completely ok with this situation. But she realized she had a choice, and as she gazed around the loft she knew that she had missed out on more of Sansa’s life than just who her daughter was dating.

“Can you show us the loft, Sansa?” Catelyn said, quietly, hoping that her daughter would be willing to open herself up to them, despite what they had put her through.

Sansa’s face brightened, and she hopped to her feet. “I’d love to show you around, Mom.” Smiling happily, Sansa took Ned and Catelyn through the loft. As they wandered through the space, they were confronted with just how talented an artist Sansa was. Ned felt shame course through his body as he recalled the many phone calls, almost berating Sansa for her fine arts major. If only he had taken the time to understand her and what she needed instead of trying to mold her into what he wanted. They had stopped before the picture of the Sunset Sea, and Ned and Cat were stunned with the power of the painting.

“It’s Tywin’s home,” she said softly, having seen him slip out to their bedroom a short time ago, giving her a few moments alone with them. “I painted it when I was there a couple years ago with Myrcella. It’s a beautiful place.” Catelyn might have been an awful and disappointing mother to Sansa over the past few years, but she was still her mother. She heard something in Sansa’s voice that made her pause.

“How long have you felt this way about him Sansa?” she asked softly.

She saw her daughter’s eyes fill with tears. “Since the night he rescued me, the night that Joffrey attacked me. I never really told anyone how bad it was. Tywin wanted to press charges against him, but Cersei was hysterical, and I was too ashamed.”

Ned felt a rage come over him. Sansa had always said that they’d had a minor disagreement. He felt the impotence of knowing another man had saved his daughter, and that his best friend’s son had been the one who hurt her. Ned’s eyes searched the loft until they collided with Tywin’s. He saw the controlled rage on that man’s face, and he knew that had Sansa said a single word he would have ensured the boy had been locked away. Ned might never like Tywin, but he could see clearly that the man’s entire world rested with his daughter. And he knew she would never have a better defender in her entire life. This man would destroy anyone or anything that sought to her hurt. Swallowing his pride, Ned walked up to Tywin and held out his hand.

“It seems I owe you an apology,” Ned said thickly.

Tywin assessed the man, and saw that damn honor that Ned Stark was so famous for, the honor that grated against Tywin each time they did business with each other. But this was different. This was for Sansa.

Tywin took the man’s hand and shook it, and simply said, “It’s always been her. Since that night, Ned.”

Ned nodded then and understood that this man would one day be part of his family, and if he wanted Sansa to be there as well, he’d have to come to terms with their relationship sooner rather than later. Cat and Sansa had wandered off to the kitchen, and Ned looked back at Tywin.

“So when are you planning on asking her to marry you?” Ned said, and grinned as he watched the Great Lion’s face tighten. Nothing in the world could make this man react. Except Sansa.

“We leave for Casterly Rock tomorrow. Sometime next week. If she’ll have me. It will always be her choice.” Tywin gestured to the loft. “She’s a modern woman, and if she simply wants to live together, then I will adjust.”

Ned chuckled and then he laughed, remembering how nervous he had been when he’d asked Hoster Tully for his permission to marry Cat. Tywin Lannister might be the most powerful man in Westeros, but he was still a man standing in front of the father of the woman he loved discussing marriage.

“Sansa is a woman that was built for marriage. And surprisingly it seems, so are you. I might not ever understand how this happened, but for what it is worth, you have my blessing.”

Tywin startled a bit at that. He’d been prepared to battle Sansa’s family, especially her parents, for years about their relationship. And now Ned Stark was giving him his blessing.

Tywin coughed and simply nodded his head. Then he looked at Ned and said, “Scotch?”

“Gods yes,” and the two men soon settled in with tumbles of the amber liquor.

“So, I’m assuming she won’t let you just renovate the building,” Ned said.

Tywin sighed and shook his head. “She’s very stubborn. And prideful.”

“Ahhh, that’s my girl,” Ned said, proud of his daughter, and feeling the pleasant burn as the liquor made its way down his throat. Then he shrugged. “Still, it’s a waste to let all this real estate just sit here until she has the money. Maybe I can convince her to invest the money from us that she’s been setting aside for the past few years.”

Tywin snorted, and refilled their glasses. “You’d sooner convince her to take money from me.”

Ned cocked his head at that, sensing a story there. “Really?”

Tywin barked out a laugh. “Let’s just say my wealth was not one of my selling points. She found out the other day just how much money I have. And she just about kicked me out of here, she was so put off by it. She’s the only person I’ve ever met who’s made me wish I had less money. Sansa made me procure a legal document claiming she was only after me for my expensive shirts and orgas….” Tywin stopped mid-sentence and shot a look to Ned, who simply raised an eyebrow.

In twenty years of doing business with Tywin Lannister he had never seen the man at a loss for words. Tywin gulped down his very expensive scotch and reached for the bottle to refill their suddenly empty glasses.

Ned finally took pity on the man and clasped him on the shoulder. “Sansa has always been something special, Tywin. She’s the best of us, the heart of us. She’s not ignorant to the wealth we have, but it was never something that drove her. I’m ashamed I didn’t listen to her, listen to what she needed. For what it’s worth, I’m glad she has someone like you. Someone that will put her first. She’s always found these assholes that were out to use her. As much as I hate you in the boardroom, I can see you’re not that type of man with her. I’ve never seen her so happy.” Ned paused. “Don’t fuck it up, and don’t hurt her or I will hurt you.”

Tywin nodded, then said, “Same for you. Stop trying to make her something she’s not, and accept her for what she it.”

Ned nodded and the men sat back, both happily working their way through Tywin’s expensive bottle of scotch to a very pleasant early afternoon buzz. The liquor was warm as it slid down their throats and the company surprisingly cordial. So cordial that Ned found himself inviting Sansa and Tywin up to Winterfell Manor in three weeks for the annual May Long weekend when they opened the beach house and all the Starks gathered. They had just discussed the trip when Sansa and Cat came upon them, both happily drunk, exchanging stories and talking with one another.

“Cat my love,” Ned called as he saw his wife. Her brows pulled into a frown. “I’ve given them my blessing and invited Sansa and Tywin to Winterfell for the annual Stark family gathering.” He reached out and grasped his wife’s hand. A wife who was trying to be mad at him, but settled for mildly annoyed. She had half expected to the two men to come to blows when her and Sansa had been busy in the kitchen. Sansa had started to show her mom some design plans for the gallery, as well as plans for Myrcella’s bridal shower and they’d lost track of time.

As Sansa neared Tywin, she cocked her head at him. She’d never seen him drunk, or even close to buzzed. He had a pleasant expression on his face, but Sansa saw his cat green eyes track her. Once she was in his range, he simply reached out and pulled her down to his lap, and nuzzled at her neck, and whispered, “Sansa.” She smiled at him, and turned her face so she could kiss him. She knew her parents had only barely adjusted to their relationship, but she refused to be any different around them. And something had changed between her father and Tywin. She wasn’t sure what, but she was happy that things seemed to be ok for now.

Within moments her mother had made their excuses, Sansa having told her that she had to pack for their trip tomorrow, and she escorted them to the lift. Before they left, Ned drew her in for a hug, and she felt the tears come to her eyes as she felt his strong arms embrace her. “I’m so sorry Sansa, for everything we’ve put you through. I’m happy you’ve found someone who loves you as much as you deserve.”

“Thanks Dad,” Sansa said softly and kissed his cheek.

Her mother’s embrace was less robust, but equally heartfelt. Today had been an eye opener for Catelyn. She still was uneasy in Tywin’s presence, but it seemed that she had no choice. If she wanted to be part of Sansa’s life, she would need to accept him. She kissed Sansa gently on the cheek, and whispered her apologies. Sansa hugged her back and then her parents were gone.

She turned back to see Tywin in his favorite chair, watching her, desire and love in his eyes. She felt the lust pool in her, and relieved that they had survived her parents visit, she walked towards him. His eyes narrowed and he set his glass down, before she crawled onto his lap, all long limbs and perfect porcelain skin. She leaned down to kiss him, and simply said, “Thank you.”

He grunted and said, “I told you Sansa, we are in this together.” He carded his hands through her long hair and simply held her to him. Sansa leaned down and kissed him again, tasting the scotch on his lips, and smelling his sandalwood soap. Desire hummed through her blood and she nipped at him, before she said, “Take me to bed Tywin."

Tywin was lost, as the very desirable woman he was in love with pressed herself against him. Tywin simply surrendered himself to her. Her pleasure, her desires, her needs. Everything was about Sansa, and he knew there was no turning back now. He scooped her up and proceeded to make love to her the entire afternoon, lost in everything she was to him.


	10. Casterly Rock

When Sansa had agreed to go to Casterly Rock, she had given very little thought to the process of how they would get there. Tywin had said he would make all the arrangements and for once in her life Sansa let someone else take care of the details. And she quickly realized how enjoyable it was to let Tywin make all the arrangements. He didn’t do it because she thought she wasn’t capable, but simply because he was a man that was used to making things happen. And it pleased him to take care of the woman he loved.  
  
Tywin had learned that Sansa had spent her whole life putting others first, and Tywin was delighted that she trusted him enough to give him full reign on this. He wanted nothing more than to take care of Sansa, while at the same time respecting her fierce streak of independence. It was a delicate balance. He was from a different generation.

This trip was meant to show Sansa what their life could be like, and it was the first time since they had become a couple where they were operating exclusively in Tywin’s world. And everything and everyone in Tywin’s world was arranged to cause the least amount of disruption possible. His exacting expectations would allow for nothing less.  
  
And what a world it was. For the first time, Sansa was faced with the reality of what it meant to be the girlfriend of the richest man in Westeros. Their entire relationship so far had existed mostly in Sansa’s world, and she knew that they would have to work to blend the two. They were no longer individual entities, but instead, two people trying to create a life together.

This past month Sansa knew that he had sheltered her from the most grueling demands of his position, allowing them to solidify their relationship and for her to come to terms with what this relationship meant to the both of them. She was grateful for that opportunity to focus on just them.

But the reality was there were numerous events, functions and duties that Tywin was always called on to perform. Sansa knew that she loved Tywin Lannister, and Tywin Lannister wasn’t an ordinary man. You couldn’t have his wealth and his power without being a public figure. And now that she knew just how deeply they felt for each other, Sansa was more than willing to step into the limelight with him when they came back from Casterly Rock.

Tywin had called for his driver who had swiftly whisked them away to a small airport just outside Kings Landing. The elegant town car pulled up to Tywin’s sleek private jet. Sansa raised an eyebrow at him, and he brought the hand he had been holding his lips.  
  
“It is simply more efficient Sansa,” Tywin said about the jet, and she smirked at him. Trying to imagine Tywin Lannister navigating a crowded public airport was almost comical. Sansa realized that she was going to have to get used to the fact that Tywin was incredibly rich and that this type of lifestyle was standard for him. And since she loved him, she would need to understand that this would be part of her lifestyle as well. His wealth was as much a part of him as his legendary control. She had fallen in love with all of him, and that included operating in a world of extreme privilege.

She realized at that moment how much he must love her, moving into her home and respecting her wishes for the building, when she was witnessing just how powerful and wealthy he was. She imagined that Tywin Lannister had rolled over people his entire life, flexing his influence and power on those weaker than him. But he had never done that with her.  
  
Smiling at him, she laughed as they ascended the stairs of the jet, his staff seeing to their bags. As she reached the top step she turned back to him and sent him a wicked look, and grabbed his tie (Tywin only ever travelled in one of his elegant suits) and lowered her voice until it was sultry and said, “Tell me Mr. Lannister, are you a member of the mile-high club?"

Then she winked at him and walked through the doors to the jet, leaving the most powerful man in the country temporarily stunned and harder than nails. Growling, Tywin hurried after his lover, determined to pass the flight in the most enjoyable way possible.  
  
The moment the plane reached altitude, Tywin rose and spoke with his staff that they were not to be disturbed. Returning to their seats, he held out his hand and tugged Sansa to her feet. Rising gracefully, she kissed him, snaking her tongue into his mouth and moaning and writhing on him. He growled at her and walked her down the short hallway to reveal a small bedroom at the back of the flight.

She turned to him and said, “And you’ve never had anyone here?” Doubt coloured her words. He was more than double her age. She had never dwelt on the fact that she must have had dozens of partners over the years. At least. But now, as they were headed to his home, Sansa needed to know.  
  
Tywin swallowed hard and drew his fingers down her face. “I have had very few women in my life Sansa and none here. You are only the second woman I have ever taken to Casterly Rock. I have preferred being alone than being in a multitude of meaningless relationships.” He said this without shame, utterly comfortable with the choices he had made in his personal life. He was from a different time, and flings had held no appeal for him. Tywin could have had a different woman in his bed each night these past three decades, but he just wasn’t built that way.  
  
“Tywin,” she sighed, her heart filled with love for him and how compatible they were. Sansa had only been with one man intimately before, and she hoped Tywin would be her last.  
  
Then they were lost in each other. Clothes disappeared, tongues tangled, hands stroked. Tywin was just as talented with his tongue on a plane as he was in their home. When he finally surged into her, Sansa arched and wrapped her long legs around him, holding him to her, locking their eyes together. “I love you,” she whispered as he worked her body in a way that only he knew how.  
  
“Sansa,” he said her name like a plea or a prayer like she was the answer to all his questions. He moved in her, solid and sure, never wanting to leave her. Soon enough they each found their peak and laid spent across the bed, still touching and stroking each other, unwilling to be parted. “It’s always so good,” Sansa murmured. Tywin was busy still playing with her even though he’d just had her. He was insatiable when it came to Sansa Stark. Soon enough a discreet knock sounded on the door, and they dressed, Sansa laughing prettily as she wound her long hair into a messy tail. She was always beautiful, but when she was flushed and happy from their love making, she was radiant.

When the exited the plane in Lannisport, another car awaited, but this one was sleek and sporty. She looked at Tywin and saw a brief flare of excitement in his eyes. When they were settled, he effortlessly shifted the car into gear and sent her a small smirk and said, “My one indulgence.” Then he let the engine purr, and Sansa laughed at the perfectly put together Tywin Lannister who grinned as he sped down the highway to his home.

In what seemed like no time at all, they had slowed, and Sansa could smell the sea. She had only been here once before with Myrcella, and things were different this time. This time she was coming home with Tywin, to the only real home he’d ever known. And coming home as his very public lover. Everyone knew about them, including his staff here. Casterly Rock had been in the Lannister family for generations, and it was a massive structure, with four prominent wings built into the side of the cliffs right upon the sea.

  
It was early May, and the grounds were a riot of green, with acres of lawns. Sansa knew that there were stables, a tennis court, a full indoor and outdoor pool, a media room, wine cellars, a gym, multiple kitchens, two formal dining rooms, a ballroom, over thirty bedrooms, multiple garages that held a fleet of vehicles, two elevators, a helipad, offices, studies and two libraries.

It was a ridiculous amount of space, and it all belonged to the man sitting beside her. He had entertained royalty here, heads of state and the truly elite of Westeros and Essos. Sansa thought she would be intimidated by it, but she when saw the quiet contentment on his face as they pulled up in front of the enormous estate, she knew he was happy she was here with him which relaxed her.

Tywin had been ruthless with his instructions to his staff. This was not some random woman he was bringing to his home; this was his future wife, and therefore she would be accorded all the respect such a position deserved. He had also instructed any lingering pictures or specific mementos from Joanna were to be put away in storage. He was unsure what remained in the home, but he didn’t want Sansa to feel like this was a dead woman’s house.

The Rock had an impressive full-time staff of twelve that ran every part of the estate, and Tywin’s head man, a very proper gentleman by the name of Niles, greeted them at the front entrance. Tywin didn’t bother with their luggage, knowing that it would be delivered to their rooms later. Wondering how much time she had spent in the house before; Tywin had asked Sansa what she had seen when she was here with Myrcella.

Sansa shrugged and said, “We spent most of our time at the beach, in the pool or the theatre. I hardly remember anything else, and I’m not even sure we were in the main part.”

Tywin knew for sure that they hadn’t been. He had long ago designated a wing for Cersei and her family, and if Myrcella had brought Sansa here, that is where they would have stayed. The Rock was so immense that there were times when Cersei was here, and Tywin hardly knew it. Save for the complaints from his staff.

Taking her hand in his, Tywin proceeded to walk Sansa through the main parts of the house, including an area adjacent to the primary office that he had set up for her to paint. Tywin was an incredibly observant man, and he had known that the light would be best here for her. When he showed her, Sansa gasped and threw her arms around him and whispered, “Thank you.”

Tywin smiled at her softly and brushed her hair back from her face. “I want you to feel like this is your home as well, Sansa.”

Sansa's eyes filled with tears, and she leaned up to kiss him softly. There was so much to see, and Sansa laughed that she would need a map to navigate the enormity of the place. When Tywin showed her the indoor pool, her eyes lit up. The weather was beautiful, but it wasn’t that warm yet, so swimming in the sea was out this trip. He briefly wondered what Sansa Stark looked like in a bathing suit; then he figured he would soon find out.

Finally, Tywin took the elevator. Pressing the button for the top floor, Tywin mentioned that this floor was reserved for his use only; it was where his private suites were. Sansa grinned at him and tried to reconcile the Tywin Lannister that lived here and the Tywin Lannister that shared her run-down old building. When he walked her into his bedroom, nothing could have prepared Sansa for the size and scope of it. Her jaw dropped, and she turned around and gave him a look. He just chuckled softly at her, and wrapped his arms around her from behind, nuzzling into her neck.

“It’s just space, Sansa. Space that I have lived alone in for most of my life. Until you.”

Sansa turned and looked at him, thinking that might be the loneliest thing she has ever heard and the sweetest. She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him gently.

“Now we’ll share it. Thank you for showing me your home Tywin.” He kissed her back, and she thought she heard him mutter _our home,_ but she was distracted by the fantastic stone terrace that opened up literally into the sea. The terrace itself was massive, and there were chairs and outdoor furniture, and Sansa immediately knew that this would be a place she spent a lot of her time. The view of the sea was amazing, and as she walked out onto the stones, she felt Tywin take her hand as he joined her. Sansa leaned against him.

“This is truly amazing, Tywin.” When she looked at his face, she could see the pride that he had in his home and the joy that she liked it. She was so glad he had invited her here.

Determined not to be intimidated by the sheer scope that was Casterly Rock, Sansa settled in the best way she knew how. Tywin had said again and again that his home was her home, so she took that to heart. Within two days Sansa had introduced herself to all his staff, and before long she knew all their names, if they were married and how many children each of them had.

Her and Tywin’s head chef became fast friends, and Sansa was often found sipping tea or coffee with Sera in the mornings. As soon as Sera had found out that Sansa loved anything with lemon, she’d taken that as a personal challenge and night after night Sansa and Tywin were treated to the most fantastic lemon desserts, to which Sansa laughed when after three nights he had muttered something about chocolate. Sansa made a note to ask Sera to switch up the menu, lest her lion became grumpy.

Every single person Sansa met at Casterly Rock was utterly delighted by her, and she spent countless hours either sketching them or taking their photographs. The staff were thrilled when she gifted them with the little prints, and some even quickly hugged her, murmuring that she was so good for the Great Lion. None of them could ever remember a time when there seemed to be such joy at Casterly Rock, and certainty not since Joanna was alive.

When Cersei and her family visited, it was always endless demands and bitter fights. Tyrion rarely had cause to come back, and Jaime and Brienne owned a home in nearby Lannisport. There were more than a few of Tywin’s staff who desperately hoped that Sansa Stark would become a permeant fixture in their lives.

Sansa soon developed a routine, one she found herself enjoying immensely. After she woke with Tywin, they would make love and more often than not eat breakfast together on the terrace. It was languid and lovely, and before he would leave to spend the morning in his office, he would try to convince her to come back to bed. More often than not he succeeded. He had tried to apologize the first morning about having to work and she just shushed him. She knew exactly what it was like to be driven to perform. She often lost herself in her art, and he never held that against her. Sansa simply used that time to paint or take photos or walk the grounds and explore. In the afternoon he would always join her in whatever activity she had decided upon.

On the third day, she told him she wanted to visit the beach. Even though she could have gone at any point by herself, the beach was theirs. The beach was pivotal in their relationship. This beach was the entire reason she had been given this chance with this incredible man.

The weather was warm for May, and Sansa dressed in shorts and a light pullover, knowing that it would be cooler down by the water. She eyed Tywin critically as he emerged from his walk-in closet and saw him in what she deemed Tywin casual wear but was still very elegant and refined. She shrugged knowing his pants would be ruined by sea salt but then figured he mustn’t care.

Sansa had her impressive looking camera slung around her neck, and she chatted happily as they made their way down to the Sunset Sea hand in hand. Sansa sighed contentedly when they reached the deserted beach. She looked around, and there was no one for miles, knowing this section belonging exclusively to Tywin Lannister.

She sent him a dirty look and said, “If you bring me back in summer, I promise we’ll go skinny dipping.”

Tywin smirked at her, determined to make that particular fantasy come true, and then watched as she twirled and danced, running up to the waves and gasping at how cold it was. Unable to stop himself, he kicked off his shoes and socks and rolled his pants up and joined her, until she was laughing as he held onto her, the water lapping at their ankles. She sighed and snuggled into his embrace.

“It’s so beautiful here. Thank you for inviting me to your home,” she said. And that felt wrong. Because the moment that Sansa had walked into Casterly Rock, it felt like their home and Tywin had felt complete again for the first time in over three decades.

Tywin had meticulously planned on how he would ask Sansa Stark to marry him. It included a great bottle of wine, an awe-inspiring dinner and some discreet entertainment, plenty of candlelight and flowers. And none of that mattered compared to the compelling need that overwhelmed him to make Sansa Stark his.

She tilted her head up, a clear sign she wanted him to kiss her, and helpless to deny her; he pressed his lips to hers. Pulling back slightly, his eyes met hers when he heard the words slip from his mouth. “Will you marry me Sansa Stark?” He watched as her eyes widened, then as joy and love-filled them.

“Yes, Tywin Lannister, I will.” Then she laughed and kissed him again. They stumbled back into the house, shivering and cold from the water, sand between their toes, with water-soaked legs and pants. But none of that mattered to them. They were so wrapped up in each other that they missed the looks the staff gave them as fumbled their way to the elevator and to their room.

Clothes disappeared in a trail behind them, and Sansa latched onto Tywin, propelling them back to the bed where she nipped and sucked and kissed taking whatever skin she could reach. Equally demanding, Tywin let his control slip slightly, so that when they woke tomorrow, Sansa would see the evidence of his desire for her on her body. Soon they were ready, and as Tywin sunk into her, he locked his eyes with her and said, “Mine.” Sansa nodded slightly and said, “Yours,” before desire overtook them, and pants and grunts were their only sounds.

Later as they lay wrapped up in each other, Tywin produced a small blue box. Sansa’s eyes widened, and he flipped it open. Nestled inside was a stunningly large emerald cut diamond set in platinum. It was elegant, tasteful and sinfully expensive. Sansa squealed and held out her hand, where Tywin slipped the ring on her third finger. It fit perfectly, not that she had expected anything less. The man was a magician when it came to knowing everything about her.

She leaned down to kiss him softly, then she said, “I can’t believe I’m going to be Sansa Lannister.” She cuddled down into the cradle of his arms, content to be held by him as he stroked her hair.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and said quietly, “And I can’t wait for you to be Sansa Lannister, Sansa Stark.” She chuckled softly. Then he added quietly, “Your father knows, and he gave us his blessing.”

Sansa looked at him then and felt as if her entire world righted itself. “Thank you, Tywin, for making an effort with him.”

The next morning everyone at Casterly Rock knew about their engagement, and Tywin watched in amusement as his normally profession and stoic staff smiled and laughed. He deemed it the _Sansa Effect_. He wondered what it would be like when he watched her interact with his employees at company events or attended some boring business dinner he couldn’t get out of. With her by his side, everything became better. Someone had produced a bottle (or two) of costly champagne, and they were toasted by people who were genuinely happy for them.

Later Sansa came into his study to discuss how they would manage the press. Besides the obvious statements that would be issued by his people, Tywin’s solution was to print a small and tasteful engagement announcement in the main Kings Landing, Lannisport and Wintertown papers regarding their betrothal. It was all very proper and old school, and Sansa smiled at Tywin and said that would be fine. Then she teased him mercilessly about using the word betrothal. She kept it up until he swatted her ass and proceeded to lay her out across his very proper desk and buried himself in her until she begged for mercy.

Later still, they sat wrapped together, sated and happy in his large office, as they phoned her parents and informed them. Even though Catelyn Stark let out a massive sigh, Ned was more enthusiastic. He reminded them that they were expected at Winterfell in two weeks and they confirmed they would be there. Ned Stark’s communication’s manager would also produce a media release, fully supporting their engagement.

When they informed Cersei, she demanded her father secure an air tight prenup agreement from the whore that was after his money before hanging up. Sansa just laughed, used to Cersei’s hysterics after being friends with Myrcella for so long. Tywin tried to assure Sansa that a prenup was unnecessary, but she waved her hand. She was no longer concerned about what anyone thought about them. Tywin and Kevan and her father all knew she wasn’t after his money, and the rest of the world would judge them; however, they wanted too.

Tyrion was a happier call, and wished them congratulations, although he did ask her several times if she were sure. Sansa giggled at him and reassured him she knew what she was doing.

They would tell Jaime and Brienne tonight at dinner. Originally Jaime and his wife were to come to the Rock for dinner, but then Jaime had phoned to say that their son wasn’t feeling well, and their daughter was teething.

Instead of cancelling, Sansa suggested they go into Lannisport, even for a quick visit. She hadn’t spent any time in the nearby town, and Tywin agreed. She smiled at him as they climbed into his car. To anyone else, anyone who didn’t know Tywin the way Sansa did, they would have missed the look of enjoyment on his face, but Sansa saw; he was excited to drive his car again. And she realized that he often wore that look around her.

Jaime and Brienne lived in a lovely home in an affluent neighbourhood just outside the downtown area. Large mansions with acres of manicured lawns and late-model luxury cars lined the streets.

Tywin had explained that Jaime had met Brienne when they were both serving in the military. Jaime had an awful accident, and his right hand had to be amputated. Alone, bitter and depressed, Brienne had been the only one that could reach him. Tywin wasn’t entirely comfortable with Jaime’s wife, but he knew she had most likely saved his son's life. Now they ran the security end of Casterly Rock Enterprises. Jaime had never been comfortable being back in Kings Landing after the loss of his hand, and the smaller city suited them.

When Jaime opened the door, Sansa was struck by just how handsome a man Tywin’s son was; if one who looked extremely tired at the moment. He shot them a tight smile and then waved them into the house. A house that looked like a bomb had gone off in it. Scattered everywhere were toys, diaper bags, laundry that hadn’t been folded and more dishes than Sansa had ever seen piled in the kitchen sink. Jaime looked around the house, then looked at his father and his perfectly coifed lover. He should have just cancelled, but he had been curious about Sansa and knew his father never brought anyone to the Rock that wasn’t there on official business. Then his son had gotten a tummy ache, and their daughter had started teething, and Jaime couldn’t remember the last time him and Brienne slept. He gestured to the disarrayed house and ran his fingers through his hair, and simply, said, “I’m sorry, I guess this was a bad idea.”

Sansa Stark smiled at him, and waved her hand, taking a look around. “It’s us that should apologize Jaime for stopping by like this.”

Then she dropped her coat and marched into the kitchen, surveying the damage. She shot a look over her shoulder to Tywin as if to say, _get in here_, and started to clean up. Jaime stood there stunned as he watched his father sigh and follow the red-headed woman into his kitchen. Sansa laughed at Tywin’s grumble and kissed him, then said, “It’s family Tywin.”

Shaking his head, unsure what had exactly happened, Jaime turned to the living room and quickly started picking things up. Before long, the room resembled something normal, and he grabbed the laundry and carted it upstairs where he found his wife had just gotten their son to sleep. Sneaking out his door, Brienne leaned against it once she closed it.

“How is he?” Jaime asked, concern colouring his words.

“Let’s hope the worst is over,” Brienne said, exhaustion lining her face. Then she frowned. “I thought your father was coming by?”

“He did. I mean, he’s here. They’re downstairs. Doing _dishes_.” Jaime hissed.

Brienne’s eyebrows arched, then she heard their daughter let out a pitiful moan and groaned as she went into her room. She scooped her up and settled her on her hip and looked to her husband. Her gorgeous, handsome husband, whom she still couldn’t believe she was married too.

“We can’t stay up here. She will wake him up for sure,” and Brienne shot a look back to their sons’ room, paying he was feeling better and that he would now sleep.

Sighing, they both turned to go back down the stairs, where they came upon a scene that stunned them. Their kitchen had been put back in order, and the dishwasher hummed quietly. Sansa and Tywin had opened the bottle of wine they had brought with them, and Sansa was busy thawing chicken as Tywin chopped vegetables. A pot of rice was in the cooker, and Sansa was laughing brightly at something his father said.

Jaime watched as she grazed her arm down his and leaned in so he could kiss her. He watched his very proper and refined father nuzzled the stunning woman and then saw as Sansa blushed as he whispered something in her ear.

As Jaime was looking at Sansa, his eyes landed on the largest diamond he’d ever seen that adorned Sansa’s third finger. A smile snaked across his tired face. He knew that night at Myrcella’s party that his father was in love with this woman, and it seemed she felt the same way about his father.

Suddenly spotting them, Sansa set down her glass of wine as her face lit when it fell on the baby. In the way that some women have, she walked up to Brienne and held out her hands. “May I?” she asked.

Grateful for the break, Brienne willingly handed her daughter over to Sansa and sank into a kitchen chair, where Tywin produced a much-needed cup of tea for her. Brienne had been skeptical about Sansa; she had to admit. She knew exactly how much money that Tywin Lannister was worth, and she couldn’t imagine him finding anyone who wasn’t after him for that. Especially a woman Sansa’s age. In Brienne’s mind, that spelled nothing but trouble. But even she had to admit she was wrong. There was nothing malicious about Sansa, and it warmed something in Brienne that instead of coming into their home and judging two exhausted parents, she’d dove in to help. Like family did. And she was madly in love with Jaime’s dad.

Sansa was a natural with children, and she cooed and hummed to the fussy little girl, all while working her way around the kitchen. Then as if suddenly realizing she had taken over their home, she sent them a flushed look.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t mean to impose…” Before she could even stop, Jaime and Brienne burst out laughing.

Jaime came over and pressed a kiss to her forehead and said, “You can impose anytime you want if this is the result.” She smiled at him then, and he was stunned again by her beauty. His father was a lucky man.

Tywin had finished his duties as Sansa’s sous chef and leaned against the counter, cradling his wine in his hand, while Sansa tucked herself to his side, her eyes never leaving the baby, except to come up and meet Tywin’s. After a moment, she handed Tywin his granddaughter and finished putting together dinner, shooing Jaime away and telling him to take a break. Jaime and Brienne stood there with the jaws open as they watched Tywin Lannister hold their daughter, something he had rarely ever done. Jaime saw a look cross over his face, and he struggled not to grin at the thought that he soon might have a new sibling.

Soon enough, the food was ready, and Sansa was pleased that Tywin at least knew how to hold a baby, even if his somewhat stoic face didn’t exactly lend itself to giggles from the girl. Still, when Brienne took her from Tywin and settled her in her baby swing, Sansa saw a brief jolt of longing cross his face. Satisfied that he genuinely did want more children, Sansa was happier than ever that they had stopped by. Dinner was pleasant, and Jaime and Brienne entertained them with stories of the kids. Before long, Tywin and Sansa noted the looks of utter exhaustion on their faces and thanked them for the evening. Jaime barked out a laugh and told Sansa she could come by anytime if it meant she cleaned his house and cooked him dinner.

Before leaving, Jaime pulled his father aside. “Marriage huh?” and he grinned as his dad gave him a patented Tywin Lannister look. Then he clasped him on the back, and said, “She’s wonderful. You’re a lucky man.” Tywin nodded, and his eyes tracked to his soon to be wife who was getting one last snuggle in with the baby.

Tywin swallowed hard, then said, “You know I loved your mother...”

“Father, stop. Mother has been gone for a long time. You deserve this. I don’t know what you did, but the woman loves you. Just you. Not your money and not your power.” Then Jaime laughed. “I can’t believe you cleaned up my kitchen.”

Tywin barked out a laugh. “It’s easier to just go with Sansa’s demands when she wants something.” Jaime smiled then, deeply happy that his father had found someone to love again.

Driving back to Casterly Rock, Tywin thought about the odd evening he had just spent with his family. Had he been here alone, it never would have occurred to him to help. Upon hearing about Jaime’s sick children, Tywin would have begged off and not gotten involved. But that wasn’t how Sansa operated. And thank God for that, he thought. He took their joined hands and raised them to his lips, kissing them softly before saying, “Thank you.” Sansa just beamed at him.

Wherever Sansa went, she created family, and Tywin couldn’t wait to start theirs, together. Holding his granddaughter tonight, watching Sansa’s ease with the child, he briefly wondered how long she wanted to wait until they married. Imagining her growing their child, feeding and holding them, loving them, and raising them, Tywin was more excited about his future than he had ever been. And it was all because of Sansa Stark. His soon to be wife.


	11. Bachelorette Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the first part there is some very mild role-play between the two of them. Totally consensual but I'm warning just in case or so someone doesn't get pissed at me.
> 
> I've discovered its impossible to not write Joffrey being a total DICK. warning for non-con/assault type stuff at the end- but no fears, very mild and resolved relatively quickly.

_Office Visit_

When Sansa and Tywin arrived back home to their loft in Kings Landing, Sansa was overwhelmed with the sheer number of emails and text messages that required her attention. She had her phone at the Rock, but when she had told Myrcella where she was, her friend had simply said to have a good time and they would catch up when she came back to Kings Landing.

Sansa had a week to plan the perfect bachelorette party for Myrcella. Then the weekend after that, her and Tywin were headed home to Winterfell Manor. And in between Myrcella’s wedding needs, Sansa had booked another show. It was in two months, but that wasn’t a lot of time for an artist. Thankfully Sansa’s work seemed to be in high demand, although no one had yet linked her and Alayne Stone.

Tywin had also mentioned several events that he had said he would be required to attend. When she asked if he wanted her to come along, he’d arched an eyebrow and inquired if she was willing to do so. He always wanted her by his side, but even he knew how boring a museum opening could be. Sansa nodded. She felt that it was time that they were seen together so that people would get used to the idea of _Tywin Lannister, married man_ and no longer _Tywin Lannister, man who dates nobody_. Besides, Sansa loved dressing up and Tywin had looked particularly delicious the night he wore his tux to the art gallery.

Sansa had also discovered that her soon to be husband had a particular kink for her extensive lingerie collection. No matter what Sansa wore, he was never as hungry for her than when she was trying to get dressed. Matching sets made him growl and when she added some of her riskier pieces, she thought she’d seen him pant once or twice. He’d ruined more than one pair of panties. He was alway so eager for her that she often found herself scooped up onto whatever surface he could find so he could take her; hands, mouth, cock, it didn’t really matter, sexy lingerie got Tywin Lannister hot. Sansa was planning on buying more today when she was shopping. She'd get some even more risqué pieces and maybe even a few with some garter sets. She knew if she wore those ones with her high heels he loved he would take her the moment he saw her. Sansa loved making Tywin Lannister lose his famous control.

Today she was scheduled to go shopping with Myrcella. They had a bunch of stuff to get for the party, which would start at Myrcella’s apartment, before moving to one of the latest high-end fusion restaurants that had a month long wait list to get in. Sansa was unashamed she’d dropped Tywin’s name to secure the reservation. He smirked at her, thinking it particularly adorable that she was almost scandalized she had done such a thing. After the dinner, the girls were planning on heading out dancing. Myrcella had firmly put her foot down on some of the crazier things that tended to happen at most of these parties, stating she still wanted a fiancé after the night was done. She also knew that the paparazzi would have a field day if they got too wild. Their friend Margaery had been disappointed at that decree, but Myrcella had held firm.

Running behind in getting dressed, Sansa stopped as she caught a glimpse of herself in her floor-length mirror. Knowing that she would see Tywin later, (Myrcella had said they needed to stop in at his office because she had forgotten something there), Sansa grinned wickedly. Today she had chosen one of her newest lingerie sets. It was a daring black and red lace bra that barely contained her breasts and lacy hip hugger panties that accentuated her truly spectacular ass. Grabbing her phone, and before she could even think about it, she quickly posed to show her best assets and snapped a selfie.

Then she scrolled through her phone, found Tywin’s name, and attached the picture.

Sansa: **I can’t wait to see you later, Mr. Lannister.**

Sansa hit send before her courage deserted her. She hoped he wasn’t mad and took it with the spirit in which she had sent it. She’d barely managed to get her blouse on when her phone buzzed.

HTB (husband to be): **Wear a skirt. I will require an inspection.**

Sansa: **You can’t be serious!!!!!!**

HTB: **Don’t tease the lion if you don’t want to get eaten! *lion emoji***

Sansa: **How can you make me wild through the phone?**

HTB: **I’m multi-talented. Stop stalling, Ms. Stark. Be a good girl and get dressed.**

Sansa felt the wetness start to drip out of her. Need and want curled in her belly. Shopping would be even more tortuous knowing that she was going to see him in a few hours. Just before she left the house, her phone buzzed again.

HTB: **Show me a picture of what you are wearing.**

Sansa snapped a quick selfie again, highlighting her long legs and the skirt she’d paired her blouse with.

HTB: **Good girl :)**

Sansa didn’t know if he was serious or not about inspecting her when she arrived at his office. She’d never been to his offices before, but she’d heard from Myrcella that his corner office was huge. There was no way that he would do anything with so many people around. _Right?_

Soon enough Sansa’s phone buzzed letting her know Tywin’s driver had arrived. He had volunteered his driver for them to use today, and Sansa willingly took him up on it. She hated to drive, and it was just easier. Her and Myrcella had spent the morning power shopping, getting supplies and goodies for her party. Myrcella had taken one look at the massive diamond on Sansa’s finger and squealed in delight. Their last stop before going to Tywin’s office was a fitting for Myrcella’s wedding gown.

In no time at all Sansa was lost in all the dresses that the store offered, and it hit her that once things were done with her best friend, she could turn her attention to her own wedding. Sansa had long dreamed of the day she would get married, but never would she have imagine marrying a man like Tywin. She wondered how soon they could pull a wedding together. With his money and her mother, they should be able to be married relatively soon-ish. She hoped. She knew instantly that she wanted to get married at Casterly Rock. It was a special place to both of them and could easily accommodate all their guests as well as keep the media at bay. Besides, on the night that she made love with her _husband _for the first time she wanted it to be in their bedroom, in their home.

Once the fitting had been completed, Sansa and Myr made their way to the building that Tywin owned. It was the most towering skyscraper in King's Landing and situated deep in the business district. Myr was happily chatting away when Sansa felt her phone buzz.

HTB: **Just finishing up a meeting.**

Sansa: **Great timing. We are almost there.**

Tywin allowed a small smirk to grace his face when he saw the heart that Sansa had sent him along with the happy face. He was just ending a meeting with Robert and the man was a bore and an arrogant son of a bitch. Apparently, Cersei had demanded that he try to put a stop to his wedding to Sansa. As if Robert had ever had any type of control over Tywin. The man was a poor businessman and an even worse politician. Thank gods the company his family left him virtually ran itself.

Tywin was lost in thoughts of Sansa when he heard Robert say, “Look, I get it, Tywin, every man likes a to fuck young pussy. But you don’t marry her. You buy her a pretty piece of jewelry and send her on her way. This is preposterous, marrying a girl that could be your granddaughter!” Robert had blustered on for the past half an hour, but this was the first truly idiotic thing that man had said.

Tywin’s eyes narrowed to slits, and he pinned his son-in-law with a look. The silence dragged on, and fat Robert wiggled in his seat. Finally, Tywin spoke.

“If you ever say anything like that about my soon to be wife again, I will personally have Gregor Clegane pay you a visit, Robert. A very painful, very dreadful visit. I’ve heard that he’s so thorough that sometimes those who cross him never walk properly again.” Robert paled and stuttered.

“You wouldn’t dare,” he protested, wondering what Cersei had gotten him embroiled in. He’d talked to Ned and the man actually had seemed ok with Tywin. It was only his dreadful wife that was in a rage these days about her father's fiancé.

“Try me,” Tywin said, and the look he gave Robert froze the man’s blood. “Tell my daughter and your odious son that if they speak one word against Sansa, or do anything, in any way to make her unhappy, I will withdraw all my backing from your family. And I will not be responsible for whatever harm comes their way.”

Robert gulped. He was by no means a poor man, but the way that Cersei spent money meant he relied heavily on Tywin’s generosity to maintain her ridiculous lifestyle. Before either man could say another word, Tywin’s executive assistant buzzed to say that Sansa and Myrcella were here.

When they opened the door, Tywin had eyes only for Sansa. She had indeed worn a skirt, although it was longer and looser than he had imagined it. He let out a small smirk that she had followed his directions. It warmed something in him that she liked to play these little games with him and wondered just how playful his little wolf was feeling now that she was in the lion’s den. She was a sensual creature and they were just beginning to explore this side of their relationship. Tywin knew they were extremely well suited for each other, both inside their bedroom and out.

As the women approached Tywin caught a small look of doubt on Sansa’s face as she glanced at Robert and his personal assistant. Then he realized she was unsure how she should greet him. They were in his office, and she didn’t know how much affection she could show him here. Tywin couldn’t have cared less about proper decorum when it came to Sansa. She was going to be his wife, and he wanted everyone to know she was his. Rising from behind his massive and imposing desk, he went to meet her.

He saw a look of relief cross her face, and as they met, she smiled softly and gently as him, her eyes sparkling, and said quietly, “Hi.” Then she dropped her voice to a whisper and added, “Mr. Lannister.”

He growled at her and carded his fingers through her hair and dragged her lips to his as he felt her mold her body against his. He was lost in Sansa and everything she was to him. After a time, he pulled back, and stroked her cheek. How was it always so intense between them? They had just made love this morning in their lovely shower, and here he was again, ready to kick everyone out and ravish her on his desk.

“Hello, Ms. Stark,” his desire was making his voice low and raspy. Sansa giggled at him and stepped back just a tiny bit and looked around his office.

“I assume this is all _just space _as well?” and winked at him. He laughed then and tapped her nose.

“This is business and business is never _just anything_.”

Dragging themselves away from each other, they turned then to address Myrcella and Robert. The latter stood there with his jaw open, unable to process what he had just seen. Sure, he’d glanced at that tabloid picture that Cersei had waved around of the two of them, but not seriously. He’d never seen his father in law act like this with anyone. In fact, Robert would be hard-pressed to remember the last time he’d even seen Tywin Lannister with a woman.

Myrcella faked waving a fan at herself and smirked, “You guys are so hot. Mother is going to freak when she sees you two together again.”

Tywin smirked and Sansa blushed, and then looked to her Uncle Robert. He wasn’t really her Uncle, but he was her dad’s best friend, so he had always been an honorary one. And probably the only reason she dated Joffrey in the first place; because their families had pushed for them to be together.

Eventually, she took pity on her Uncle and said, “Dad approves, Uncle Robert. Honestly.”

Robert shook himself and looked between the two of them. He was ashamed about his previous statement, and he could see that they were really in love with each other. Cersei would have to piss off if she thought he’d stand in their way.

“Congratulations, my dear,” Robert boomed and walked over to give Sansa a hug. Tywin only very reluctantly let her go, keeping his eye on Robert the entire time. But his son in law behaved himself, and soon Sansa was back in his arms.

After a few more moments, Myrcella and Robert took their leave. Her Dad was going back to their house and Myrcella was going to catch a ride. She knew that Tywin would get Sansa home safe and by the look on her grandfather’s face, she was sure he’d be leaving with Sansa. She grinned at them. She was always so happy when she saw how well they fit together. They were truly mean to be.

Left all alone in Tywin’s massive office, Sansa smiled at him. He left her arms and walked to his door, which he locked and sent her a look that had lust bolting through her body.

“I believe that when I told you to wear a skirt today, I said it would inspire me, Ms. Stark,” he said as he walked back to her, looking like a lion on the prowl.

Sansa could feel her desire. Unconsciously she rubbed her thighs together trying to generate any type of friction. Tywin took note of her increased breathing, and her wiggling around, and as he came closer, he could smell her arousal. Saying nothing, he dragged his hand up under her skirt as he walked them backwards until her legs bumped against the desk. Leaning against it, she felt Tywin’s hands run up her thighs, and he hooked a finger into her panties.

He was too turned on to drag this out, and the first time they played like this, he wanted to make sure Sansa enjoyed it. He knew there were an army of workers outside his door, and if she let her mind think about that, the moment would be lost.

So Tywin did what he was best at. He took control. His one hand hooked the edge of her panties and dragged them off, while his other arm lifted her up to the desk. Sansa let her legs fall open her core still covered by her skirt while her hands worked his belt and zipper until he was in her hand.

“Now,” she demanded of him her needs matching his, and he surged into her. Sansa wrapped her long legs around his stomach holding her to him as he had her on his desk. They clung to each other as they came together, no words needed, and just locked eyes and held on, until they both could feel the urgency and the tightening of their bodies.

“You’re so amazing, Ms. Stark,” Tywin finally murmured to her and leaned down to kiss her, swallowing her cries as she broke apart around him, dragging him over with her. She was clinging to him as he slowly let himself soften in her, her long legs wrapped around his middle. He took a breath and looked down at her, hoping she was ok with what had just happened. He needn’t have worried. Sansa was sporting a satisfied grin and a look of completion on her face.

“Thank you, Mr. Lannister,” she said and smiled at him.

“No, thank you, Ms. Stark,” and leaned down to peck her on the nose.

Once they had righted themselves, Sansa sunk into a comfortable chair across from him as he leaned on his desk. Even though Sansa had just had him, she couldn't help but stare at how handsome he was. He suited this office, the way she suited her easel.

“Shopping was successful?” he asked.

She nodded. “Although the fitting took longer than expected, so we didn’t get to lunch.” Just then Sansa’s stomach let out a huge growl and she looked at him somewhat sheepishly.

“I take it that is my signal that I am to take my fiancé to lunch?” Tywin asked smirking at her.

Sansa laughed. “I can always grab something on the way home, if you don’t have time.”

Tywin drew her out of the seat and kissed her lips. “I always have time for you Sansa.”

Tywin gathered his coat and tucked her beside him, exiting his office. He gave specific instructions to his assistant that he was not to be bothered, and then escorted Sansa to lunch at the swankiest restaurant in Kings Landing. Tywin always kept a table on reserve, so even though he hadn’t called ahead, when they walked in, they were seated immediately.

As they sat amongst the powerful and wealthy of Kings Landing, Sansa sat back sipping her wine as she gazed at Tywin, eyes only for him.

“Do you even notice it anymore?” she asked him.

“Notice what?”

“What people do for you, how they treat you. That anything that might be an obstacle is removed before you even get there.” Sansa saw him tense and knew he’d taken her words the wrong way. She reached out and grabbed his hand. “It’s not a bad thing Tywin, and it was poorly said by me.”

She swallowed, then looked at him again. “I just mean, do you even notice how smoothly things flow around you, or that you’re eating in a restaurant where our lunch today would almost pay for someone’s monthly rent. I’m asking because I’ve agreed to be part of this world and you’re the only one who can help me or tell me what it is like.”

Tywin squeezed her hand, happy she had explained herself. He knew that his world was beyond what she experienced on a normal day to day basis. It could be intimidating, and he knew that an important thing for Sansa was to stay grounded, to stay close with those that mattered to her and to create a family. His wealth was something she was willing to accept about him, but it would take time for her to be comfortable with it.

“I imagine this first while will take some getting used to Sansa. Every event we attend we will need to ensure that everything is appropriate, from our clothes, to what we say, to how we act. I admit, it can be exhausting, and for that I am sorry. I know that asking you to be part of my world puts more pressure and expectations on you. While I believe you are perfectly capable of handling them, it can become tiring.” Tywin paused.

“There will be those times we are expected to act a certain way, in public. To project the image of Mr. and Mrs. Tywin Lannister, the wealthiest couple in Westeros. But I believe that our day to day lives do not need to change that drastically. I am most looking forward to creating a home with you Sansa and a family.” Tywin swallowed. “These past couple months have been some of the happiest of my life.”

Sansa felt tears come to her eyes. She loved how he was honest with her, that he gave her the respect she deserved when she asked a question and didn’t dismiss her worries and fears.

“How soon can we get married? I want to be your wife, Tywin,” she asked quiet intensity. She saw his eyes widen, before a grin spread over his face along with a look of love and possessiveness that spoke to Sansa’s own heart. She already felt she belonged to him and him to her, so now they just needed to make it official.

Myrcella’s wedding was in June, and Sansa couldn’t upstage that one, nor did she want too. But she didn’t want to delay it any longer than necessary.

“Sansa, I am the richest man in all of Westeros. We can get married whenever we choose,” and he squeezed her hand.

“I want to get married at our home Tywin,” she said quickly, hoping he’d agree.

He frowned slightly, trying to imagine how he could turn a century-old warehouse into a wedding-ready venue in a few short months. Then he heard Sansa laugh.

“I meant Casterly Rock, Tywin, not the warehouse. The loft is ours too, but Casterly Rock will be our home. It will be where we raise our children. I want our friends and family there. I also want our first night together as husband and wife to be in _our _bed, in _our _ridiculously large bedroom. And when we wake up, we will have breakfast on our beautiful terrace.” Sansa’s eyes had misted as she described what she wanted.

Tywin’s heart thumped. It was the absolute perfect place for them to host a wedding. He dragged her hand to his mouth and pressed kisses to her knuckles, unable to do anything more in such a public venue. Already he knew that their picture would be spread across Westeros by evening, having seen the paparazzi gathered outside the restaurant snapping away like vultures over a dead body.

“Sansa, I believe we can make anything happen, especially if it is at Casterly Rock,” Tywin said, confident that he’d be able to pull whatever she wanted off.

Sansa worried her lower lip. “I booked another art show,” she said, and he arched an eyebrow at her.

She rolled her eyes. Tywin had been trying to convince her since her parents had left to use the money Ned and Catelyn had given her over the years to renovate the gallery. Now that she was faced with the reality of preparing for yet another show where some manager and owner would take a good chunk of her profits, she was tempted.

“Don’t give me that look, Tywin,” she said, a smile dancing around her lips.

“You know what they said about pride…” and gave her the patented Tywin Lannister look. She laughed at him.

“Alright, fine, you guys win. I will start the renovations in the gallery. After all, it’s not like I’m not super busy already,” she said sarcastically.

But she thought maybe her parents would be pleased that this is where their money had gone too. She’d been sending her mom pictures of some of the work she had done at Casterly Rock, and Catelyn seemed more supportive by the day. Her mom had even asked if Sansa might create a piece about Winterfell Manor to hang in their home. They’d both had a good cry when that conversation had taken place.

“I am pleased, Sansa, that you are willing to let your family help you. You are very generous with everyone else, and you deserve this,” Tywin said and squeezed her hand.

“Are you sure you can handle living in a construction zone, while preparing for Myrcella’s wedding and at the same time planning ours?” She gave him a skeptical look. He snorted at her.

“Didn’t I already remind you once today that I am multi-talented?” He arched an eyebrow at her.

She snorted back at him. Gods the man had an ego. And she loved it. It was reassuring to be with a man like him. Nothing ever fazed him, and she knew even this would go smoothly because Tywin Lannister would demand no less.

“Will you let me contact my people Sansa, the ones that are already working on the third floor?” Tywin asked, needing her to know he was only helping, not taking over. “I know you have plans and sketches for the place, a vision you want to create. The sooner we meet with the lead contractor, the sooner the work can be done.”

Sansa had no doubts that the contractor would walk through fire to get her building renovated, especially if Tywin was at the meeting. And she realized she didn’t really care. She knew he would never make the truly important decisions without her input, and this was simply smoothing the way.

“Yup,” she said, popping her p in a way he found utterly adorable. She sighed, thinking of her insanely busy schedule over the next few months.

“So, Myr’s bachelorette party is next weekend, then the weekend after that we head to Winterfell Manor. When we’re back from there I have to prepare for Myr’s bridal shower. Then in June it’s her wedding, followed by my art show in July.” She shot him a look. “Can we pull it all off for August?”

Tywin smiled at her. Three months. Three months to plan their wedding. While most brides would be hyperventilating trying to coordinate such a task, Sansa seemed to be just as eager as him to wed. And she seemed to understand how considerable his influence was, how quickly money and power could get things done.

“I think you need to talk to your mother first, Sansa, as I’m sure she will want a role in the planning of it. But yes, if you two agree, we can make it happen for August,” Tywin said.

She smiled at him, bright and happy. “You’re going to be my husband, Tywin, in three months!”

They had finished their lunch, and even though Tywin had nothing but meetings this afternoon, the simple joy and love radiating from Sansa’s face pulled at him. He took out his phone and made two quick calls. One to his assistant to cancel all meetings for this afternoon, and the other to his driver to come collect them.

She sighed contentedly when she realized he was coming home with her. It was rare they had a weekday afternoon together.

As they were leaving the restaurant, hand in hand, semi-oblivious to the photographs that were being snapped of them, Tywin leaned down and nuzzled her neck and whispered into her ear, “You didn’t happen to go shopping at a lingerie shop today, did you, Sansa?”

She threw her head back and laughed, before she turned and caught his lips with hers. “I guess you’ll just have to see. Mr. Lannister.” Tywin felt his cock hardened and he groaned at the thought of the afternoon that lay before him, which would be spent worshipping his soon to be wife’s delectable body. Tywin thanks the gods again for the day that Sansa Stark had come into his life.

* * *

_ Bachelorette Party_

Tywin watched in amusement as Sansa flitted around the loft, readying herself for her upcoming evening. She was already running late, mostly due to the fact that when he’d wandered into their bedroom, he’d caught her in the middle of getting dressed and was unable to pass up an opportunity to ravish her while she was wearing the tiniest of thongs and matching bra in a pretty purple color. To be fair, Sansa had only put up a token protest. But now she was frazzled and when their driver had rung her, she felt bad that she was late. Tywin simply shook his head at her. His man was paid handsomely, and he’d wait the entire evening for Sansa if that was required.

Soon enough she was ready, and when she came out of their bedroom Tywin swore his jaw dropped. Then it snapped shut and he forced himself to tap down any feelings of jealousy. Sansa was simply gorgeous. She was wearing a designer strapless dress in a silvery color with black sky-high fuck me heels. Her hair was loose and long, and her toned legs went on for miles. She caught the look in his eye and shook her head at the look in his eyes.

“No, I am already late,” and grinned at him. Tywin held up his hands as if to indicate he wouldn’t touch her yet.

Eyeing him warily, she walked over to him and pecked him on the cheek.

“You look beautiful, Sansa,” he told her honestly. She blushed prettily. It felt odd to be going out with her girlfriends when she had a fiancé at home now, but she knew she couldn’t miss this or Myrcella would murder her.

“I promise you can unwrap me when I’m home later,” she told him, and he grunted at that thought. Then with one last kiss, she was gone.

Sansa had told all their friends that she was engaged, and she’d even sent the bunch of them a picture of her ring in order to help keep the attention on Myrcella tonight and not on her. The last thing she wanted to do was upstage her best friend. She really shouldn’t have bothered because as soon as Jeyne had seen her hand, she had screeched. Loudly. Sansa just grinned, sharing a look with Myr who really didn’t mind that much.

Before long, the ladies were well on their way to being happily buzzed. When they arrived at the restaurant where Sansa had made their reservation, they were bombarded with the paparazzi. Myrcella and Sansa were the two most recognizable faces, but other girls in their group were also well known in the Kings Landing world. They pushed past the screaming photographers shouting questions at them.

“Holy shit, San, is it like that every time you go out?” Margaery asked, a look of sympathy on her face.

Sansa shook her head. “No, it’s never really been that bad. But we’ve only gone to one official event together, and it was a red carpet, so things were a bit more controlled.”

“I still can’t believe you’re banging Tywin Lannister,” Jeyne said, shaking her head. She had yet to meet Sansa’s fiancé officially, having only seen him sparingly whenever he happened to be at the Baratheon mansion.

Sansa just laughed. She hadn’t seen some of her friends in a long time. She had been very focused on her art once they had graduated from university, and in truth, she was only really close to a few of them. Most of the girls had very active social lives, and they constantly harped on Sansa to loosen up and have more fun (meaning sleep with more guys) when in university and even now that they had graduated. Looking back, and knowing how important her relationship was with Tywin, Sansa was very glad she hadn’t taken their advice. There were a few of her friends that she thought might even be a bit jealous of her dating Tywin; but that was only because they knew how rich he was, and not because they knew him like she did. She figured she spend the rest of her lives running into people like that.

Food and drinks flowed as the friends celebrated Myrcella and before long they were off to the club to dance. Sansa had promised herself she would focus only on her friend tonight, but she couldn’t stop herself from texting Tywin. Twice. He had told her it was of no consequence when she arrived back home, and that whenever she was ready to simply call their driver. And that he would be waiting for her whenever she chose to end her evening. It sent a warm thrill through Sansa to think that she had him waiting for her at their home. And the giant diamond ring on her finger was a clear indicator to everyone that she was a taken woman.

It was only once they got to the club when the evening took a nasty turn. The ladies had been there for about an hour, and even though they drew lots of attention everyone was respectful. Sansa had stopped drinking and was now sipping water, loath to be hungover the next day. And she’d made sure that she danced with only her girlfriends. She knew she was a very public figure now, and the last thing anyone needed, her included, was inappropriate pictures of Tywin Lannister’s fiancé plastered all over the gossip magazines.

Sansa was dancing with some of her friends and therefore didn’t notice when Joffrey and two of his closest friends, Meryn and Boras showed up. Lost in her own world, Sansa tensed when she felt someone grab her ass. She whirled around to come face to face with the man who had beaten her bloody those many years ago. Her heart stuttered, and she felt fear crawl over her spine when she looked into his eyes.

“Ahh, there’s my old girlfriend,” he said to her, his voice low and tight. She could see the anger and hatred for her in his eyes. And something darker. Even though Sansa was with friends, she had become slightly separated from them. Unknown to her, the moment Myrcella had spotted her brother, she had texted her grandfather. Tywin’s response was immediate. He was on his way. Thankfully the club was in their neighbourhood.

“Joffrey,” Sansa said, giving him a tight smile, hoping that appeased him. It did not. He leaned in and grasped her arm and begun to walk her to the back of the club. Most of her friends were too busy flirting or drinking and saw her walking off with a handsome man.

“What are you doing?” she hissed at him. He said nothing as he half dragged her to the back corner of the dark club.

“Getting what’s owed to me,” he said, his smile making her blood run cold.

“Let me go,” Sansa said and tried to twist out of his arms, but he’d gained muscle when he’d been away at military school, and his grip was so hard, she knew she’d have bruises on her arm tomorrow. Suddenly she was surrounded as Joffrey’s two friends were there as well, trapping her against a wall at the back of the club.

“Imagine my surprise when I found out that the ice queen herself was fucking my grandfather,” Joffrey sneered at her, looking her up and down as if she were a piece of meat instead of a woman. He reached out and stroked her face before he slapped her, snapping her head back. Sansa felt her lip split and blood gushed from the wound.

“Guess old man dick just does it for you, huh Sans,” he jeered at her before he moved closer and started to rub himself on her. Sansa was frozen, stunned and in pain from his slap, unable to believe this was happening to her in a crowed club. Just as she didn’t think it could get any worse, she felt Joffrey’s hand paw up her thighs, digging his fingers into her soft flesh. She clamped her legs shut as he tried to worm his way in.

“Joffrey stop!” she pleaded. She opened her mouth to scream when she felt him clamp a hand over her.

“You must be desperate for Lannister dick, you whore. When I’m done with you my grandfather won’t even want to look at you, you fucking cunt,” Joffrey was panting he was so turned on.

Sansa was sobbing and tried desperately to get away from him. Just as he moved his hand down to her legs again, Sansa felt someone wrench his body away from hers. She gasped for air, heaving and crying as she watched as Tywin grabbed Joffrey’s hand that had been on her legs and snapped his wrist, breaking it. Joffrey screamed in pain and started writhing around on the floor. Sansa threw herself into Tywin’s arms, and he held her tighter than he ever had, his anger at what he witnessed his grandson doing to Sansa, making him shake.

“Shhhh, love, I’ve got you, Sansa, I’ve got you,” he was crooning to her. Tywin had already alerted the bouncers who had called the police. The two burly men hauled Joffrey outside and into the back alley where they could deal with the cops undetected by the crowd inside.

Tywin was in a rage. He had never felt so scared and so sickened in his entire life. If Sansa weren’t clinging to him, he would beat his grandson bloody. As it stood, there was no way that his grandson would escape spending the night in jail. He looked at the two friends that his grandson had brought with him. With fire in his eyes, he told them that they would unequivocally testify to what happened here or he would ruin them. Both nodded, knowing precisely what Tywin Lannister was capable of.

Moments later, Myrcella came outside, her pretty face a mask of worry and disgust at her brother. She had tried so hard to get to Sansa, but everything had just happened so fast. It couldn’t have been more than ten minutes from the time Joff had walked into the club until he had Sansa cornered. She thanked the gods she had phoned her grandfather.

Sansa was still shaking, but her sobs had slowed. She felt Tywin shrug out of his jacket and wrap her in it. She met his eyes, and they were full of worry and love.

“Did he hurt you?” he asked. He could see her split lip, and her arm was already turning colour. But he needed to know if he’d gotten any further in his assault on her. She nodded.

“Where?” he ground out, his rage so great at the moment that had it been an option Joffrey would most likely be dead.

Sansa coughed slightly, then grasped Tywin’s hand hard. “He just slapped me. And then he tried to touch me, but you stopped him.” She burrowed into Tywin tighter. “You stopped him Tywin.” He held her and stroked her back.

“You have to give a statement the police Sansa. This cannot be allowed to go on,” Tywin said quietly to her, not caring at all what this would do to his daughter or if the press got wind of it. Joffrey needed to be stopped. He felt her nod into his neck. “I will be by your side the whole time, love,” and he tightened his grip on her, not even wanting to comprehend what might have happened here if he’d been five minutes slower.

Soon enough, the police arrived. An ambulance had been called for Joffrey, and they handcuffed his one good wrist to the stretcher he was laid out on. His was glaring daggers at Sansa and Tywin.

Tywin never left Sansa’s side, and even when he pulled out his phone and called Robert and Cersei, he held her tight to him. He didn’t know if he’d ever been willing to let her go again.

As expected, Cersei flew into a rage, shrieking that Sansa was a whore who’d teased Joff and that her son would never even look at her, let alone assault her. Tywin barked at her to listen to reason, beyond enraged that she couldn’t see her son for the monster he was.

Finally, Robert must have done something useful, for Cersei was quiet.

“What happens now, Tywin?” Robert asked, voice tight and tired.

“Now your son is off to jail. We will be pressing charges. This will not be allowed to continue. I regret every day that I didn’t press charges five years ago.”

Robert sighed, knowing that any chance he had at winning the election had just evaporated.

“And tell Cersei that I am withdrawing all financial support. Immediately,” Tywin ground out and hung up on them.

Amazingly enough, almost no one in the club knew what had happened. Joffrey had taken Sansa to a secluded spot, and Myrcella’s quick thinking had alerted the club owner who did not want to end up on the wrong end of Tywin Lannister.

Myrcella had told the rest of the girls that Sansa had gotten suddenly sick and then had phoned Tyrstane who showed up shortly after Tywin had. She was wrapped in his arms, feeling horrible that it was her brother that had done this to Sansa. What on earth had Joffrey been thinking? One look at her grandfather’s face and she knew that things were going to get extremely bad for her family.

Eventually, the police started taking their statements, both of Joffrey’s so-called friends telling the officers that he had come here tonight with the sole purpose of finding Sansa Stark. He knew where they were since a few of the girls in the group had been posting pictures on social media all night long.

Myrcella had also spoken about what her brother had done to Sansa, and Tywin was proud of her for speaking the truth, even though they both knew Cersei would be livid that she had. He would ensure that both her and Tommen were still taken care of.

Tywin held Sansa tightly the entire time she spoke to the police, and he was incredibly proud of how composed she was. The officers took pictures of her lip and the bruising on her arm, and then she whimpered a bit, before telling them they also needed to look at her thighs. She felt Tywin’s hand grip hers, and she could feel his rage; it was so palpable. Pulling her dress up, she showed here Joffrey had groped at her. Thankfully, the marks went no higher than mid-thigh. Exhausted, after her ordeal, she curled into Tywin, and he finished with his statement. The officers didn’t even blink when he said he had broken Joffrey’s wrist. It was a clear-cut case of saving Sansa. Finally, Tywin had enough. He barked that if they had any more questions, they could call his lawyer.

Myrcella and Trystane came over, and Sansa hugged her friend hard. Both girls were crying, and Tywin pinned the young man with a look. “Make sure you stay with her and take care of her tonight. I owe her everything for her quick thinking.” Tyrstane swallowed hard and nodded at Tywin before he shook his hand. Tywin nodded at him, more pleased than ever that Myrcella had chosen someone with character and integrity to be her husband. And someone who loved her deeply.

Then Tywin gently pulled Sansa away from her friend. He pressed a kiss to Myrcella’s cheek and thanked her softly. She gave him a watery smile. “We will work this out, Myrcella, not to worry. We owe you everything.”

“I’m just glad you got here when you did,” and she hugged her grandfather hard before she left with her fiancé.

Sansa was still clinging to Tywin, and he quickly walked her to the waiting car. Soon enough, they were away from the club, and before long back in their loft. Sansa was numb, and Tywin took one look at her pale face and scooped her up into his arms. He made his way to their large bathroom and adjusted the shower until it was as hot as they could stand. Then, not caring that they were fully dressed, he brought them both beneath the spray where Sansa sobbed into him again.

He just held her as their expensive clothes were ruined, and Sansa’s sobs had slowed. Gently he brushed back her wet hair.

“Can I undress you now Sansa?” he asked, keeping his voice low and soothing. She nodded, and he piled their wet clothes in the corner before he found the soap she loved and washed her body, making sure every stroke, every pass was gentle and soft. He saw red when he saw the marks that Joffrey had left on her. There wasn’t a punishment great enough for his grandson, and he vowed to make his life hell.

Soon enough, they were both clean, and Tywin wrapped them in huge towels before bringing Sansa back to their bed. She crawled under the covers, and he looked at her, lost as to what she needed. A drink? An Ativan? Tea? He turned abruptly and found some pain pills and brought her a small glass of water. He handed her both, and she swallowed them dutifully, and just looked at him.

Sansa sensed he was at a loss, and she said, “I just need you Tywin.” He had been so good to her tonight. She didn’t think she could love him anymore, and she knew that when he held her, she would feel safe again. Tywin’s heart clenched at her words, and he crawled in beside her where she wrapped her body around him.

“I love you, Tywin. So much. Thank you for coming so quickly,” she said softly. Then she added, “I’m sorry I let him corner me like that. It all just happened so fast…” she trailed off, and he heard her breath hitch again.

Tywin hugged her tighter to him, and stroked her hair, leaving small kisses along her forehead. “Hush now Sansa, nothing is your fault. He is deranged.”

Tywin had to call on all his legendary control to not let his rage overtake him when he thought about the marks left on her body. Sansa needed love and comfort right now, not his anger.

“I’m sorry if the press gets ahold of this,” came her tiny voice.

“I don’t give a fuck who knows what, as long as he’s in jail and you’re safe, Sansa. Nothing else matters to me but you.” He tilted her head up to his so he could see the truth in his eyes.

Her blue ones had filled with tears again. “Why does he hate me so much Tywin?”

Fucking Joffrey, Tywin thought, cursing his grandson.

“He’s not right, Sansa. It’s all him love, never you. Nothing to do with you.” He just held her as she clung to him again, crying silently until she exhausted herself, and he felt her breathing even out, and he knew she had fallen asleep.

Tywin barely slept that night, his anger so potent. He already knew that jail was not enough for Joffrey; he needed to make the boy suffer the way he had Sansa.

He also knew that he had to get himself under control. When Sansa woke up, she would need his love and support and not his rage that he would reserve for his daughter and her son. He vowed as he held her that he would protect her and that Joffrey would never get a chance to hurt her again. Sansa was everything to him, and he would destroy anyone who hurt her.


	12. Aftermath

Sansa woke the next morning wrapped in Tywin’s arms. She immediately remembered what had happened to her the previous evening. Her arms and legs hurt from where Joffrey had grabbed her, and her lip throbbed. She waited for the feelings of terror and helplessness to rush over her, but laying here, safe with her soon to be husband, in their huge and warm bed, those feelings didn’t come. _Thank gods_, Sansa thought. Joffrey was in jail. Instead of feeling scared and weak, Sansa just felt angry. It was infinitely better.

She felt Tywin stroking her back and looked up at him. His face was set in tight lines, and she wondered if he’d gotten any sleep last night. She still remembered what he looked like when he’d hauled Joffrey off of her and snapped his wrist like it was nothing more than a twig. Sansa would hear that sound in her head for a long time, and it would bring a small smile of satisfaction to her face. She turned, so her face was tilted up to him and saw that his eyes were filled with worry and concern for her. She brushed her lips against his, and murmured words of love to him, knowing he needed reassurance that she was ok. She felt his arms tighten around her, and he nuzzled into her neck.

“Fuck Sansa, I’ve never been that scared or that angry in my entire life,” he whispered raggedly to her. The thought of Joffrey’s hands on her sent him into a rage.

“Shhh, Tywin, I’m ok. You got there in time,” she whispered back to him, knowing that they both needed each other’s reassurances right now. He brought his hand up and traced it over her broken lip and pressed his lips to hers softly before he let out a shuddering sigh.

“What happens now?” she asked softly, still laying cradled in his arms.

“Because it is Sunday, he won’t have a bail hearing until tomorrow. I am sure that Cersei will try everything to get him released into her custody. I will use my considerable power and influence to argue he should remain in jail,” Tywin told her.

He stroked her back. “We need to tell your parents Sansa.” She nodded into his chest where she had buried herself.

“Then, I will have to deal with Cersei and Robert. I was serious when I said that all financial support to them was being eliminated. I’d imagine Robert will withdraw his name for Prime Minister.” Tywin paused. “And at some point, I think Myrcella would like to come by and see you. As long as you are ok with that.”

Sansa nodded again, thinking about how upset her parents were going to be.

Tywin sighed deeply again, and Sansa knew something substantial was on his mind. “I have something to ask you Sansa, and I hope it doesn’t upset you too much. Last night when Joffrey’s friends were speaking with the police, one of them mentioned that he was in trouble in Braavos for the same thing.” He felt her tense and hated that he was asking her to relive these painful memories.

“Can you tell me if anything like this ever happened before? That night five years ago when he was assaulting you…”

Sansa shuddered. She had tried so hard to put that night behind her. And she had never spoken to anyone about what Joffrey had tried to do to her. It was bad enough he had beaten her; she had been ashamed of everything else. She realized now that if she had taken a chance and spoken with someone, _anyone _that maybe he would have been stopped earlier. But she had been young and traumatized.

Sansa coughed slightly. “That night, he was upset when I wouldn’t sleep with him. That’s what started everything. He called me all these names, told me I was just a tease, that I was frigid, that no one would love me because I wouldn’t put out. When I got mad at him and tried to leave, that’s when he started to hit me. He didn’t do much more than that, but I could see that look in his eyes. He wanted too. Only back then I don’t think he quite knew exactly what he wanted, only that he was going to make me pay, hurt me for rejecting him.”

Sansa shuddered, and Tywin leaned in to press kisses to her forehead. He was so angry with himself that he hadn’t pushed harder for charges to be laid against his grandson five years ago. Maybe if he had all of this could have been avoided.

He was lost in his thoughts when he felt Sansa’s hands on his face. “Tywin none of this is your fault. If I had listened to you five years ago, this might not have happened.” Then she shrugged. “Or maybe it would still have. Joffrey is just wrong. Mean and cruel. That’s no one’s fault. Not yours, and not mine.” She had a determined look on her face — his fierce little wolf.

He kissed her then and added just a touch of heat to it before he pulled back, and murmured, “You are everything to me, Sansa. The thought of something happening to you…”

She felt her eyes begin to tear then, this man who was so in love with her, who had rescued her twice from Joffrey, who’d held her and let her cry and fall apart on him. “I love you so much, Tywin.” She kissed him then, and at that moment, knew that no matter what happened with Joffrey that they would be ok. She would be ok. Because she had him by her side.

Eventually, they pulled themselves from their bed. Tywin had told Sansa he’d phoned Sam and they were bringing breakfast by the loft.

Sansa grimaced when she examined herself in the mirror. Her lip was swollen and bruised, and her arms had angry bruises wrapping themselves around her skin. She didn’t even want to look at her thighs, but fortunately, they showed the least amount of damage. It was terrible, but it could have been worse. So much worse. And now Joff was in jail. At least for one more night. Sansa showered and then took her time drying and curling her hair, rubbing lotion on her body, applying make-up. She needed every tool in her toolkit today to feel normal, to feel like he hadn’t stolen something from her. Then she found her favourite shirt of Tywin’s and put it on, pairing it with leggings. When she walked to the kitchen, Tywin arched an eyebrow at her, and she shrugged. He saw her armour for what it was but said nothing. Whatever Sansa needed; she would get.

Sam had come through, and breakfast was laid out on the table. When Tywin took a seat, Sansa curled into his lap. He was more than happy to accommodate her, and as she settled in, he fed her bits of food. Eventually, Sansa pushed the plates back, even Sam’s excellent cooking unable to stir much of an appetite in her. She sighed, and Tywin stroked her back.

“Will you stay with me when I call them?” she asked.

“Of course, Sansa,” Tywin told her.

Sansa rose to grab her phone that she had left on the counter. Perhaps because it was Sunday, probably because everything had been handled so discreetly, it appeared that no one knew what had happened yet. Sansa had one text message from Myrcella, and she’d assured her friend she was doing ok. She couldn’t imagine how awful things were for her friend right now as well.

She grabbed Tywin’s hand and walked them out to the large sofa and snuggled into him once he sat down. Then she dialled Winterfell.

Her dad was not a religious man, and Sansa knew that Sunday mornings were spent at home, where a large breakfast would be prepared, and her parents would spend the day around their large house. They picked up right away, and thankfully, Sansa had not put them on Facetime. She knew that one look at her face and her dad would lose his temper.

After they had caught up, Sansa nervously began to tell them what had happened that previous evening. When she got to the part about Joffrey hurting her, she tensed up and froze. Tywin plucked the phone from her hand and told her parents what happened. When he got to the point where he had snapped Joff’s wrist, she heard her dad say, “At least it’s fucking something.” Tywin assured her parents that they were pressing charges.

“Where is he now?” Ned asked, anger so potent that his daughter had been harmed making his teeth grind.

“Jail, for today at the very least. Even Cersei won’t be able to get him out today.” Tywin sighed. “I will do everything in my power to ensure he is not released on bail, Ned. You have my promise. But it might help if you talk with Robert.”

Ned grunted. His friend would most definitely be receiving a call.

“I’ve cut off all financial aid to them, Ned.” Tywin ran and handed down his face. “He is deranged. I’ve heard rumours he did this sort of thing when he was away in Braavos. I’ll talk to my son to investigate if it’s true. Tyrion hates Joffrey as much as I do, and if anyone can find anything, it will be him. If true, it will make the case stronger against him.”

Catelyn had left Ned’s side, and he saw her curled up on the couch, silent sobs wracking her slender frame.

“How bad was it, Tywin? Tell me, truthfully.”

Tywin sighed and looked at Sansa who had settled her head on his lap so he could stroke her hair. “He would have raped her Ned. Broken her. Destroyed her.” Sansa shuddered to hear her lover describe Joffrey’s intentions with her.

“He’s your blood, Tywin. How do I know you won’t do something to help get him off?” Ned growled into the phone.

Tywin tapped down his temper. He knew if the roles had been reversed, he’d ask the same question.

“You can’t know, you can only trust me when I say that I wouldn’t have stopped beating him last night if Sansa hadn’t needed me so badly.” Tywin paused. “She is everything to me, Ned. Everything. She will always be my first priority.”

Ned grunted, wary but appeased for now.

“And what are you doing to ensure she’s safe?” Ned demanded.

“I have an excellent man who will be her bodyguard and who will oversee the renovations to her home as well as increase the security around the building and in the loft. Cameras, biometric locks, new doors. There will be no expense spared.”

Sansa sat up at this statement and just arched an elegant eyebrow at Tywin. She held out her hand for her phone.

“Dad, I have to go now. I promise I’ll call you and mom later tonight or tomorrow. Tywin and I have things to discuss.” Ned chuckled when he heard the heat in her voice. He didn’t envy Tywin Lannister when Sansa got her mad on. Then he sobered.

“We love you, Sansa. Maybe you should consider coming home and staying at Winterfell for a while?” He ended his voice with a hopeful note.

“I love you too, Dad, but no. If I were to leave Kings Landing it would be to go to Tywin’s home at Casterly Rock,” Sansa said, having already considered that as a possibility. She wouldn’t let Joffrey run her out of town, but if she needed somewhere to recover, it would be by the sea in the home she had fallen in love with.

With more declarations of love and promises to call later, Sansa hung up the phone and looked at Tywin. He held her gaze.

“So, when were you going to tell me I’m getting a bodyguard? Before or after he just showed up?” She asked, trying not to be angry that he’d made such a decision without her.

Tywin sighed. “Be as angry at me as you like Sansa; I don’t care. I cannot go through that again. If I had been five minutes later….” She looked down to see his fists clenched, and she saw him physically trying to keep his temper at bay. Sansa felt her anger leave her. She moved back to him and curled up in his lap again, and brought his hand back to her hair, where after a moment he begun to run his hands through it again.

“He is very good at what he does. And he will oversee a total retrofit of the building in terms of security.” Tywin paused then grimaced. “I was lax when it came to your safety Sansa, and I cannot apologize enough.”

Sansa sat up and pressed her lips to his. “Tywin stop. You rescued me. No one knew that he would show up there. No one. None of this is our fault.” She kissed him again, and she felt the heat build in her. Tywin was her safety. Tywin was her home. Tywin was her forever. And she was happy that she still felt desire for him. “Gods, I love you,” she said and hugged him hard, and she felt his arms tighten around her.

Soon enough, they left the sofa. Tywin retreated to find space to speak with Kevan. He needed his brother and wanted the support of his family. Within minutes of hearing what happened, Kevan said he and Dorna would stop by. Tywin was grateful.

Sansa had made a call to Jon, the only other family member who knew exactly what Joffrey had done to her all those years ago. Jon made her put him on Facetime, and he swore when he saw her face.

“Tywin broke the fucker’s wrist?” he growled at her. She nodded. “Good. It’s not enough, but good.” Sansa could see her cousin’s jaw ticking; he was so mad.

“And what about security Sans? He’s got some pretty powerful connections, even if Tywin tries to keep him in jail. They have to release him sooner or later. He won’t be held until his trial.”

Sansa felt a ball of ice in her stomach, and then remembered Tywin’s comment about her bodyguard. “Tywin’s made arrangements Jon.” He nodded. They talked for a little while longer; then her cousin got a sheepish look on his face. He was joining Sansa and Tywin on their jet to fly to Winterfell on Friday.

“What is it, Jon Snow?” Sansa demanded.

“Arya’s going to tag along. I hope that’s alright.”

Sansa groaned. She couldn’t imagine her goth/punk little sister who was currently working on her mechanical engineering degree in Tywin’s elegantly appointed space. But she couldn’t say no either.

“Tell her to keep her boots off the furniture and her hands and mouth to herself. Then I will allow it.”

“Yes, My Queen,” Jon joked at her. Then he winked. “I’ve never been on a private jet before, My Queen. Tell us commoners, what it’s like.” Sansa stuck out her tongue at him and laughed.

“Thanks, Jon, for being so good about this. And about Tywin. It means a lot,” Sansa said softly.

“Anytime San, anytime. I love you.”

“Love you too. See you on Friday.”

Feeling better, Sansa went and found Tywin, who told her Kevan and Dorna were stopping by. She snuggled into his arms, happy to be held by him again. So far, the day hadn’t been horrible.

When Tywin’s brother showed up, his wife had her arms laden with gifts. Flowers for Sansa, and lunch for the four of them, as well as Sansa’s favourite lemon tarts. Sansa took one look at it all and started crying, and Dorna wrapped her in her arms, hugging and stroking her back before walking her to the kitchen, her full mothering instincts kicking in. This girl needed her love, and she would be showered with it. Sansa was family, and Dorna would do anything for her family.

Tywin and Kevan went to space he had carved out for his office in the main loft area.

“How bad was it, Ty?” Kevan asked, concern on his face.

Tywin’s entire face hardened, and Kevan saw the rage there. “He would have destroyed her.” Kevan shuddered. He’d always stayed clear of Joffrey, having never gotten along with Robert.

“What can I do?”

“I need to phone Jaime and Tyrion. And we will need to prepare a statement. We will also need to meet with our lawyers. I want nothing to come back on Sansa. She is to be protected at all costs. I have a bodyguard lined up for her. The entire building is being retrofitted with the best security protocols.” Tywin paused. “If I had been five minutes later, I don’t know what I would have done to him, Kev.”

Kevan just gave his brother an awkward pat on his back. “What about Cersei?”

“I want all the money going to her, and Robert stopped immediately. Tommen is away at school, and I will continue to provide for him and Myrcella. That includes Myrcella’s wedding. But Cersei will not get another dime from me. None of my money will be used to pay for the defence of her son.”

Kevan noted everything down, and soon, the men had wandered back into the kitchen. After they had eaten, Kevan and Dorna took their leave, but not before Kevan scooped Sansa up into a big hug and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She grinned at him, totally in love with Tywin’s brother and sister-in-law.

Once they had left, Sansa took one look at her easel and slid into her seat in front of it. She would lose herself in her art for the afternoon, happy to create a world where monsters didn’t exist. Tywin leaned against the wall and watched as she settled in, content that she was in the best place she could be for right now.

He left to give himself privacy for his next calls.

Jaime was outraged at what had happened. Tywin asked him to work with Sansa’s new bodyguard to make sure that everything was secured, and Jaime promised to phone the man tomorrow. Brienne was furious and swore if she ever got a chance, she’d make Joffrey pay. For once, Tywin saw the attraction of Jaime’s fierce wife.

Tyrion was shocked. He always knew that Joffrey was a vicious little bastard, but he had no idea the boy was so deranged. Tywin asked Tyrion to look into the rumours about Joff’s behaviour when he was in Braavos at his military school, and Tyrion promised to get back to him as soon as possible.

Finally, Tywin made a call to Cersei. She was no calmer today than she had been last night. She had gone to the station to try and have Joffrey released and had been denied. Then she had gone to her country club but had been refused entrance. Engaged, she came back home, only to find that Robert had received a call from Ned. It seemed that Ned Stark demanded that Robert do everything to ensure that Joff would pay for his crimes. For Robert, that meant finally growing a set of balls and meeting with his lawyer to draw up divorce papers. His political career was shot, his wife was a bitch who hated him, and his son was an almost rapist. Robert was done. Cersei attacked him when he gave her the papers, screeching and clawing at him. He’d be moving into a hotel for the time being, but he knew their financial situation would only make things worse once she found out. While Cersei would be more than handsomely taken care of, she could no longer consider herself amongst the truly wealthy of Westeros. Her fall from grace had been quick and brutal, and she raged at her father. Tywin almost felt sorry for her; that was until she started in on her precious boy who had been manipulated by the whore Tywin was fucking. Needing no further encouragement, he hung up on her. He knew it wasn’t the end, but for today, he was done with his daughter.

He found Sansa in the kitchen, humming and dancing as she prepared dinner. The scene was so sweet, so domestic and so typical of her normal behaviour that Tywin couldn’t help but walk up to her and sweep her into his arms. She wound her arms around his neck and held him to her as she played with his hair at the back of his neck.

“How was painting?” he asked, nipping at her and kissing her neck.

“Good,” and she smiled, leaning into his kisses.

Dinner was lovely and quiet, and afterwards, Sansa grabbed his hand and pulled them to the bedroom. Tywin went willingly, letting her lead. Once there, Sansa moved around the room and lit candles and turned on low music. Then she turned and faced Tywin.

“I need you to make love to me, Tywin,” she said quietly and sent him a small smile. He gazed at her trying to see if this is what she wanted. He saw nothing but the truth in her eyes and a low need. He knew she wanted to feel like Joffrey hadn’t stolen this from her, from them.

He came up to her and kissed her deeply. “Are you sure? We don’t have to do anything Sansa. Nothing at all until you’re ready. I can wait for as long as you need.”

She loved him more at that moment than ever before. “I need you. And me. Together.” Tywin nodded, understanding her need to take back control of her life.

They undressed each other as if it were their first time, and each touch was reverent, loving, soft and gentle. Tywin laid her on the bed and worshiped her, stroking her, banking the desires in her, muttering how much he loved her, how beautiful she was, how she was his.

"Are you sure?"

“Yes, never more,” and he thrust into her, keeping his eyes locked on hers. It always felt like home when he was in Sansa, and this time was no different. Nothing had been taken from them; nothing had changed. They were, as always, Tywin and Sansa. Always in perfect accord with each other during their coupling. He leaned down and kissed her and whispered, “I love you, Sansa,” while he rubbed her clit until she broke apart in his arms, and he grunted. Rolling off her, he gathered her in his arms, stroking her back and murmuring to her, until he felt her body relax and sleep claim her. Exhaustion finally won the day, and Tywin followed her, content that they had dealt with the horror that had happened in the best possible way.

* * *

The next morning Sansa walked into her kitchen to the largest man she had ever seen sitting at the kitchen island having coffee with Tywin. When she sent him a look, he held out his hand, and she went to him, kissing him on the lips before turning and facing their guest.

Sansa tried not to startle, but the man’s face was a mess. Half his face was covered in a gruesome scar, and he had his long black hair tied back in a bun so that there was nowhere to hide the horrible disfigurement. Along with such a large scar, the man had a neatly trimmed beard and the most gigantic hands and forearms that she had ever seen. She cocked her head at him, and undeterred by his face, held out her hand.

“Hi, I’m Sansa.”

The man just looked at her like she’d grown a second head before he wiped his hand on his jeans and took her hand, his large one swallowing her small one completely.

He cleared his throat. “Ummm, ya. Sandor Clegane.” Sansa smiled at him, and the large man blushed and cleared his throat again. “Umm, I’m your new bodyguard.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Sandor. Has Tywin offered you breakfast?” she asked and begun to move about the kitchen, humming.

Sandor shot a look to his boss, who smiled at Sandor. There were moments when he truly loved watching people react to Sansa. This was one of them. Sandor Clegane, one of the roughest men Tywin had ever known looked as if he’d been hit with a brick. Tywin thought of it as the Sansa effect.

When Sandor had heard that the old lion was banging some young piece of ass, he’d expected her to be blond, dumb and big breasted. Sansa was none of those things. Sandor was unsure if he’d ever met someone as beautiful as her, or as genuinely lovely and caring. And the fact that she didn’t recoil in horror at his scar earned her his everlasting loyalty.

“Ummm no, ma’am,” he said. “That’s not necessary.”

“Oh my god, am I seriously old enough to be a ma’am?” she said, laughing at Sandor. “Just Sansa, Sandor.”

Sandor swallowed his tongue and nodded.

Tywin let out a short laugh. “I will tell you now Clegane; it is often easier to go along with my soon to be wife than argue with her. She might look sweet and demure, but she’s got a passion for ensuring everyone is happy and well-fed. And that they listen to her.” Then Tywin grabbed her and brought her back to his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Sandor just looked between the two of them. He’d been employed by Tywin Lannister for years. After Sandor had served in the military, Tywin had hired him on as private security. Over the years he had done a variety of jobs for the old lion. And he had never seen him act like this. Sandor grunted. He supposed it must have something to do with the redheaded knockout that was currently wrapped up in his arms.

When Tywin had phoned Sandor early Sunday morning, he’d been in a rage. Sandor knew something terrible must have gone down. When he’d explained about Joffrey and his assault on Tywin’s fiancé, Sandor’s eyes had raised in shocked disbelief. He’d rarely met anyone willing to challenge the old lion. On anything. He was a ruthless businessman, cold and calculating. And Sandor knew that the man sometimes used his brother Gregor for some of his more unsavoury dealings. No, if there was a single man you didn’t want to cross in all of Westeros, it was Tywin Lannister.

Tywin had also explained that the entire building needed to be upgraded for security purposes, and Sandor’s background in construction would be helpful. The general contractor was on his way here to meet with the three of them. Sansa was turning the first two floors into her own gallery, and Tywin needed the security upgrades done before Joffrey was released from prison. For now, Sandor Clegane would essentially be Sansa Stark’s shadow. He worked hard to make himself not look like his normal miserable self, knowing that the woman before him had been through hell, and didn’t need his fucking ugly face to deal with on top of everything else.

But it seemed like Sansa was one of those unique people who truly didn’t judge anyone by their looks. She never cringed when looking at him, and it was almost like his face didn’t bother her. Soon enough, they met with Tywin’s contractor, and Sansa excitedly produced reams and reams of drawings for her vision of the gallery. They were stunning and well thought out, and all three men couldn’t help but smile at her. When the contractor, Edd, reached into his bag and drew out her very own hard hat (bright pink) Sansa squealed happily and threw her arms around him. Sandor watched as the man blushed and knew that she’d won another convert. Between the old lions’ money and this sweet woman’s attitude, this would be the fastest renovation in the history of Kings Landing, Sandor thought.

The next few days fell into a pattern. Sandor would show up just as Tywin was leaving. He often didn’t stay in the flat, preferring to be around the men doing the work. He also had some serious security concerns to address, but Sansa knew the moment she wanted to go out, he would be right by her side.

The first day Sansa had explained that she did most of her shopping around her neighbourhood, and she apologized that he had to be dragged along. Sandor waved a huge hand at her blustering and mumbled: “It’s what I’m paid to do.” Sansa smiled then, and Sandor was treated to a first-class showing of just how much Sansa Stark was loved as they made their way through her neighbourhood.

They knew her everywhere she went, and even though nobody asked about her battered face, the hulking man at her side showed them all that Tywin was taking her protection seriously. Everyone was happy that she had him by her side. She dragged Sandor into Sam and Gilly’s café one day for lunch and laughed with her friends as she forced Sandor to order food. He had to admit; it was some of the best he’d ever tasted. After the lunch rush had died down, Sam and Gilly joined them at their table, and Sansa spilled the whole story to them. Gilly clutched her hand and hugged her, and Sam locked eyes with Sandor and made the big man promise to keep her safe. Sandor just gulped and nodded.

Progress was swift on the old building, and within days, all the gut work had been done. Sansa was especially excited at the development as they were headed North for the weekend, so she figured lots would get done when they were away. The first thing Sandor had done when he had a moment was call his security guy and have him install cameras and new doors, as well as the latest security system. He’d also been in touch with Jaime to make sure that everything was first class. When Sansa frowned at the new features, and he felt his anger rise. He’d worked hard to get this done quickly. “What’s the problem, little bird?” he asked her, his voice gruff.

“It’s just so….” Sansa waved her hands about. “I’m just used to giving people a key, and then they can come in.”

Sandor grunted, seeing a million problems with that situation. Didn’t she know what people might do to her? She acted like she didn’t have a clue about how valuable she might be. Anyone of Tywin Lannister’s rivals or enemies could get to her.

“Wait, what did you call me?” she asked, eyes narrowed. Sandor backed up, wary of the look in her eyes.

“Don’t fucking remember,” he mumbled, cursing himself.

“Little bird was it? Why, because I’m so brainless. Just a stupid girl who’s marrying some rich man,” she snarled.

Fuck me, Sandor thought. He hadn’t meant the nickname to slip out. “No, nothing like that.” Sansa pinned him with a look. He ran a hand down his ragged face. He sighed. “You’re always chirping and singing and flitting about. Like a little bird. That’s all.”

He saw her consider his words, then she smiled. “Oh. Ok.” And that was all. Sansa’s anger rarely lasted. One day she overheard one of the men sneer at him and called him The Hound. She asked him about it later. Sandor shrugged. “Don’t know how I got the nickname. Just always been loyal. Like a dog.”

He sneered at the end, but Sansa just nodded her head. “I think it’s an excellent quality. Loyalty.” Sandor felt something swell in his chest at her assessment.

The next morning when he’d shown up, she had sketched a big black dog and a little red bird. Sandor was beyond touched. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had given him something without expecting anything in return. By the end of the day she’d made a few more, each with the dog protecting the little bird. Sandor loved them.

On Thursday, Sandor arrived a bit earlier and caught Sansa and Tywin in their kitchen. Before he could announce his presence, Tywin’s phone rang. Sansa saw him and offered him coffee, but he held up his large one from the café around the corner from her. In less than a week she’d gotten him hooked on their blend. She smirked at him. “I only use their beans here as well you know.”

Then she turned back to Tywin, who had a look of complete shock on his face. She went right up to him, and he hauled her against him, while he continued to listen to whoever was on the phone. A few minutes later, the call ended, and he looked down at Sansa. He swallowed hard.

Tywin had attended Joffrey’s bail hearing on Monday and had gotten his stay in prison extended by a week. There would be another hearing after the long weekend. Robert and Cersei had both been there, but Robert had wisely chosen to sit with Tywin, fully supporting his soon to be ex-father-in-law when it came to his son. Cersei had raged and pouted and screamed, but all to no avail. Joffrey was too big a flight risk to Braavos; he had money, motive and means. When Tywin had told Sansa, she had sighed in relief.

“That was the prison. Joffrey was found today in his cell. He had been…attacked and was beaten to death,” Tywin told her and Sandor, the shock still present in his voice. Sansa looked at him hard and saw immediately that he had nothing to do with this. She had discovered Tywin had the smallest tell when he lied, and she knew he was as shocked as her by the news. Then she let that information sink in. Joffrey was dead. Raped and murdered like the scumbag he was. That would mean no trial, no public airing of filthy Lannister laundry, and no confrontation with her accuser. Sansa sagged in relief and tears sprung to her eyes as Tywin wrapped her in his embrace, gently rocking her.

Sandor felt like an interloper. He’d also watched his boss’ face when he relayed the news. He knew instantly Tywin wasn’t behind this. Turning on his heel, Sandor left the relieved couple in the kitchen. He wondered briefly if he would be needed anymore, thinking at once it would be wonderful to spend more time around Sansa, but also torturous. She was an amazing woman, and it had been a long time since anyone had treated him as kindly as she had. Either way, he was happy that Tywin had trusted him enough to look out for the little bird, at least for a short while.

Sansa pulled back from Tywin and looked at him, cupping his face. “I’m sorry that I’m not sorry that he is dead. And I know that’s mean, but all I feel is relief. I won’t celebrate that he’d dead Tywin, but I will sleep better.” She leaned up to kiss him.

Tywin felt a pang, more for his daughter than for the loss of his grandson. He knew Sansa thought he was exaggerating when he’d said he would have beaten the boy to death that night, but he knew deep down that was the truth. He’d never been consumed by so much rage, and even now he couldn’t find his empathy for Joffrey’s death. All he felt was a great sense of relief that this terrible part of their lives was over.

He dragged her lips to his, deepening the kiss, feeling his connection with her and revelling in it. The threat to her was gone. Smiling at her, he swung her around their kitchen and couldn’t wait until he could call her his wife. It was as if a black cloud had been lifted from their lives, and they had the rest of their lives to be happy.


	13. Winterfell Part 1

* * *

  
After Tywin found out about Joffrey’s death, he did the decent thing and went to Cersei and Robert’s house. No matter what his feelings for his grandson were, Joffrey had been their son. He’d called Clegane back to the loft and explained he wasn’t done being Sansa’s bodyguard yet. He would be needed that weekend at Winterfell, as Tywin was still uneasy. He didn’t know who had gotten to Joffrey and that made him suspicious and nervous. He would take no more chances with his fiancé. Sansa smiled when Sandor had come back into the loft, and they both decided to go check on Edd’s progress with the building, before Sansa packed for Winterfell.

Tywin was especially glad for Clegane’s presence when he got to the Baratheon mansion. It looked like Cersei had taken a baseball bat to half the house. Robert was beside himself, and he shot Tywin a grateful look when he opened the door.

“She’s fucking mad, Tywin,” Robert said lowly, not wanting to incite another outburst. “We found out just before you.” Robert swallowed hard, and then looked at him. “She thinks you’re behind it. She’s in a rage and I have to say, I’m a bit afraid about what she might do.”

Tywin sighed. He would never convince Cersei that he hadn’t been involved in Joffrey’s death. And even if he could, she would still always blame him as he was the one who’d ensured that Joff had been denied bail. She had been completely irrational at the bail hearing, screeching that Sansa had made the entire story up. Tywin wondered if it were possible that she was actually mad. Her behavior was more and more erratic, and he worried that she might do something dangerous and irreversible.

“How are you Robert?” Tywin asked. He had no love for his soon to be former son-in-law, but the man had just lost his son. Tywin wasn’t that cold-hearted to not at least inquire about his state.

Robert just shook his head. “My life is a fucking mess. My wife hates me, I’ve pissed away all these good years, my kids barely speak to me. And then there’s all this shit with Joffrey. Fuck, Tywin, where did it all go wrong?” he moaned.

Tywin had little sympathy for the man. He himself could never imagine a scenario when he would cheat on Sansa, or her on him. He knew that Robert and Cersei had married more for what each gained from each other than for love, and it made Tywin especially glad that he had waited for Sansa to come back into his life. He knew it was better to be alone than tied to someone you hated. But those were the choices these two had made, and now they had to live with the consequences.

“Phone her doctor and get him here, immediately, Robert. He will give her something to calm her down. I know you’ve been at a hotel, but maybe it is time to come home. At least until the funeral and the wedding are done,” Tywin said in a tone that brooked no argument. He would not be responsible for cleaning up the mess these two had made of their lives. Robert nodded tightly at him and took out his phone to get someone to come and medicate Cersei.

When Tywin walked into the study, Cersei was sitting in the wreckage of a room that had held expensive antiques and paintings. All of it was destroyed. She looked almost catatonic, and Tywin hesitated to approach her. He finally cleared his throat and her green eyes shot to his. He’d never seen such hatred directed at him from his daughter and his stomach clenched. He reassured himself that Sansa had Clegane by her side, because at that moment he knew Cersei would do whatever she could to destroy the woman he loved. Just like she assumed he’d destroyed her son.

“It wasn’t me Cersei,” Tywin said his tone hard and commanding.

She laughed bitterly. “You might as well have, leaving him in such a place. You argued against his release.”

“He tried to rape my fiancé!” Tywin’s voice rose, anger shaking him to his core.

She turned to him, her eyes flashing. “Lies. Lies told by your whore! Joffrey was a sweet boy.”

Tywin scoffed. “Joffrey was an arrogant prick who did whatever he wanted because you let him get away with it. You and Robert created the monster he became. Not me.”

She was fast, he had to give her credit when she rushed him to try and attack. He’d been ready though, and grasped her around the waist, pinning her arms to her side. “Enough,” he commanded, disgusted at her behavior. He knew she’d just lost her son, but this was beyond any reasonable form of grief. He shook her to get her to settle down. She twisted out of his arms and screamed at him to leave her house.

Shaking his head, he made his escape. On his way out, Robert confirmed that the doctor was on his way, and that he would be staying here to keep an eye on Cersei until at least Myrcella’s wedding was done. Tywin thanked the man, surprised that for once in his life Robert seemed to be willing to take some responsibility for his family. _That must have been some chat by Ned Stark_, Tywin thought ruefully. As he drove away from the Baratheon mansion, he couldn’t help but get an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had seen true hatred in Cersei’s eyes, and it had him deeply concerned.

* * *

  
Sansa was worried about the flight. Not the plane ride itself, although there was no way it would be as enjoyable as their first flight together to Casterly Rock. No, unfortunately Sansa knew she would not be enjoying the benefits of her fiancé’s voracious sexual appetite, until they touched down in Winterfell.

No, she was nervous because of her sister Arya. Even though they were only two years apart, they had fought like cats and dogs their entire lives, and Sansa was worried about what her little sister would have to say about Tywin. Or to him. Arya was not known for her decorum. There was no way she would approve of him, and if she could, Sansa knew she would try to embarrass her.

While Sansa knew that Tywin loved her, it was an entirely different reality to expose him to her large and loud family. He’d only met her parents and Jon; and Jon was the calmest of them all. Bran had just turned nineteen and was brilliant, but very had to speak to most days lost in his own head. Plus, since he’d been in his accident, her parents spent an inordinate amount of time on his care. Subsequently, Rickon, the youngest Stark at fourteen, had been left to his own devices for far too long and was utterly wild. Added to the whole mess, Sansa’s mom had texted her this morning to say that her foster brother Theon would be there as well, and he was bringing friends. Sansa had met some of Theon’s friends. They creeped her out for the most part. At least they wouldn’t be arriving until Saturday morning.

She was a ball of worry, and Tywin grabbed her hand as they arrived at the airport and said, “Stop worrying Sansa.” She shot him a look.

“Am I that obvious?”

He shrugged. He could read her better than anyone, and he knew all the signs. When she was mad, when she happy, when she was worried, and when she was stressed.

Sansa sighed. “I’m going to apologize in advance for my family, Tywin. Robb and I still haven’t patched things up, even though I know Dad gave him a lecture. And Arya and Rickon are utterly wild.”

He leaned over and brushed his lips against hers, then met her gaze. “Sansa, love, five nights ago, my grandson brutally attacked you. Nothing your family does this weekend can compare to that level of disfunction. Stop worrying.” She smiled slightly. _When he put it like that_, she thought, _he did have a point._

Then she tugged on his tie and brought his lips back to hers. “I’m also a bit upset that we won’t get to play on the plane, Mr. Lannister. I mean, I’m just your poor assistant who forgot to bring her laptop to take notes. I need to be punished.” Tywin groaned as he felt his cock harden. He loved it when Sansa played their little games, and he could just imagine all the creative spaces he’d yet to have her on his jet.

“You are the worst tease, Ms. Stark,” he said, nipping at her lip. His eyes darkened with lust and love for her. “Trust me; your punishment can be arranged once we land.” He heard her moan, and he swore he could smell her arousal. _How are we going to survive for two hours in the air with her siblings? _Tywin thought.

Moments later they were at the airstrip, and used to the process now, Sansa didn’t even bother to try to retrieve her luggage. Instead she clasped hands with Tywin and said, “Ready?” He nodded.

When Sansa and Tywin entered the jet, they were confronted with four sets of eyes.

Sandor had already arrived and was sitting by himself in one of the seats and for once actually looked comfortable. Sansa realized that the seats on this jet were much larger than normal sized airline seats and he shot her a quick smile, which she returned. “Sorry for the short notice,” she said, and he shrugged. He had zero plans for the weekend. She dropped her purse in a seat across from him.

Then she turned to the other three occupants who had taken the opposing seats. Jon and Arya were there, along with another young man Sansa didn’t recognize. Before she could even ask who that might be, Arya sprung.

“Holy shit Sans, he is really old,” she blurted out, clearly not caring at all about offending Tywin. “Guess it’s worth banging him if this is how you travel.” Arya smirked, sure that she’d pissed Sansa off and maybe even her sugar daddy as well. Arya had been disgusted when Jon had told her who Sansa was dating. She just couldn’t understand her sister.

Tywin was not the least bit impressed by the young woman’s outburst, and he glared at her. “Clearly the Stark manners skipped siblings,” he murmured, then nodded to Jon. Jon wanted to die of embarrassment. He’d made Arya promise she’d keep her mouth shut and not five minutes on the plane and she was running it. Jon rose from his seat to shake Tywin’s hand and thanked him again for agreeing to let them come with them.

Sansa turned and did quick introductions but stalled when she got to the young man sitting beside Arya. “I’m sorry, I don’t know who you are.”

“Ummm, my name’s Gendry, ma’am,” and he held out a rough looking hand. Sansa shook it and then Gendry offered it to Tywin who took it but narrowed his eyes on the young man. “I’m Arya’s boyfriend. She said it was ok if I came along, but if it’s a problem…” Sansa stopped him. Arya had a boyfriend that she was bringing him home to Winterfell? Now that was news.

“You’re more than welcome, Gendry. And we will have plenty of time to chat about how long you’ve been dating my sister on the flight.” Arya groaned, and Sansa shot her a triumphant look.

“Who’s scar face?” Arya snarked and pointed her finger at Sandor.

“Fuck me, Arya,” Jon said, a pained expression on his face. “Can you just shut your mouth for five minutes?”

“Arya, enough,” Sansa said, mortified at her behaviour. Tywin had enough.

“Ms. Stark, are you under the impression that I am some greenboy that is impressed by an uncouth tongue and ill-mannered speech?” he arched an eyebrow at her. “Either behave as if you weren’t raised in a barn or leave. I will not have you upsetting my fiancé or my guest for the entire trip.” Before she could open her mouth to protest, he said, “And I will phone your lovely mother to let her know exactly why her youngest daughter was not welcome on my jet.” He met her gaze and saw what might have been a brief flare of respect, before the young woman sank back down into her seat. The thought of what her parents might say if she’d managed to get herself kicked off a private jet was enough of a threat.

Sansa was so grateful for Tywin. She squeezed his hand and leaned up to kiss him and whispered a soft thank you. She had given herself a pep talk this morning. She would act no different than she normally did with Tywin. That meant lots of public displays of affection. She didn’t care what her family said or thought. They’d have to get used to it eventually. When she kissed Tywin, she heard a brief gagging sound, and then a thump, followed by a hiss of _Jon, that hurt_. But when she pulled herself away from Tywin, all she could see was everyone sitting in their seats.

“So this is Sandor. He’s my bodyguard,” Sansa said to her siblings and Gendry. “Sandor, that’s my cousin Jon Snow, and my sister Arya, and her boyfriend Gendry.” Sandor just nodded at them, thinking that the men seemed alright. He was baffled how Sansa Stark could be related to the little bitch currently curling her lip at her sister.

“Wait, why do you have a bodyguard?” Arya asked, eyes narrowing, and she took a closer look at Sansa’s face.

“Let’s just get going and then I will talk with you Arya,” Sansa said, voice low. Sansa had done an excellent job with her make up today.

Sansa and Tywin took their seats across from Sandor, and soon the jet was in the air. It was a relatively short trip to Winterfell, and Tywin’s staff did an excellent job of providing all of his guests with refreshments. Once it was safe, Sansa unbuckled and went to sit beside Jon. He reached over and gave her a quick hug and then squeezed her hand. Briefly Sansa filled Arya in on what had happened with Joffrey.

While it was true the girls were not close, Arya felt the rage course through her. She might never understand her sister, but she was still family.

“Where’s he now?” Arya asked, face tight.

“Dead,” Sansa said, and she saw the startled looks on her siblings faces. “In prison. Yesterday. He was attacked and killed.” Arya shot a look to the two very intimidating men that both seemed to both worship the ground her pretty sister walked on.

Sansa shook her head. “It wasn’t Tywin. Trust me, I would know. He’s just as baffled as I am. Sandor is here because Tywin doesn’t know who got to Joffrey, and Cersei is in a rage.” Sansa shrugged and lowered her voice. “Sandor is a good guy, despite what he looks like. Just give him a chance.”

Arya narrowed her eyes. “And what about the other one. Your fiancé?” She sneered the last word. It rubbed at Arya, to think that her sister would stoop so low to marry a man just for his money.

Sansa sighed again. She always knew Arya would be the hardest sell of all her siblings. Except maybe Robb.

Jon shot her an annoyed look. “Back off, Arya. It’s not any of your business. And your Dad approves.”

Arya sneered at that, curling her lip.

“I love him. And he loves me. And I know it won’t make any sense to you, and I know you might never approve,” Sansa said quietly to her sister, before straightening her spine. “But I don’t need you to approve. And I don’t need you to be a bitch. It is my life and he makes me happy. And I make him happy. So you can just…. Fuck off.” Sansa blushed when she said those last words.

Arya crackled with laughter. “Oh my gods, Sans, you really must like him if you’re willing to talk to me like that.” Then she narrowed her eyes. “I don’t get it, that’s true, but I won’t make any more comments. For now.”

Sansa nodded and she squeezed Arya’s hand. Then she turned her eyes on Gendry. “So Gendry, tell me how you met my sister?” What followed was an amusing story of how they met when Arya crashed her car and met the young mechanic. For some odd reason the two of them just fit. Sansa was happy for her sister.

When Arya said she needed to use the bathroom, Sansa walked her to the back of the jet where they passed the bedroom where Tywin and Sansa had previously occupied themselves on their flight to Casterly Rock.

“No fucking way. An entire bedroom? Sweet.” Then she looked at the blush on Sansa’s face, and grimaced. “Oh my god that’s just gross.”

“You’re telling me that you wouldn’t do Gendry on that bed if given half a chance?” Sansa looked at her sister and saw the sly grin.

“Fair point. But I still don’t want to imagine you banging OMB.”

Sansa wrinkled her nose. “OMB?”

“Old man balls,” Arya stated matter of fact. “It’s my new name for him.”

Sansa just rolled her eyes at her sister. At least Arya had stopped being such a bitch to Tywin and Sandor. And Sansa knew that her bringing a boyfriend home to Winterfell was a huge deal. So maybe some of Arya’s attitude was due to her own nerves.

When the girls had left to go to the bathroom, Sandor went to talk with Jon and Gendry. He knew from Sansa that it was her cousin that she was closest two. It turned out they had more in common than just keeping her safe. Soon the three men were deep into a discussion about motorcycles and music, all three having a passion for both. Even though Sandor knew it was a job, it was nice to find he had something in common with these rich people. The three of them bonded fast.

When Sansa returned to her seat, she sat down beside Tywin, who reached for her hand. He had watched as Sansa told her sister about the assault and had seen the girl finally find her sympathy for her sister. She was an aggressive little thing, and Tywin was sure she saw him as nothing more than a creepy old man with a fascination for a younger woman. It would take time for her to accept that what they had was real and true. But he wouldn’t put up with her sharp mouth. Since they were sitting alone for the first time, he took a moment to nuzzle into her neck, kissing Sansa’s softly and feeling her sigh against him.

Just before they were about to land, Sansa heard Arya mutter, “I guess you’re not that bad,” and shot a half-smile, half-smirk to Sandor. Sansa smiled, grateful for Jon and Gendry. It would be easier if Sandor fit in and just looked like one of their friends and not a hulking bodyguard. Friday nights were always reserved for family only; they would have a huge cookout and fire and just catch up. But Cat and Ned always used the weekend to host a massive party for all of their northern neighbors and business contacts. All the richest and most influential families from around the North would be there.

Arya had also let it slip that Cat was planning on making this an unofficial engagement party for Sansa and Tywin. Sansa groaned but knew there was no way to stop her mom if that’s what she had decided upon.

When they exited the airplane in Wintertown, there were two SUV’s waiting for them; Tywin was always prepared. The groups piled into each vehicle and made the half-hour drive to Lake Winterfell. The main Stark home was a large stone mansion that sat on one hundred acres of land that had been in the Stark family for generations. While most of the family gatherings happened at the Manor, this weekend was reserved for the lake property and they wouldn’t even be stopping by the manor house.

The Stark land included a very large lake and the family had built an immense log house on the waterfront, with a series of smaller cabins and guest homes. It looked like something from a very upscale rustic resort. Of course the entire property operated like it was its own fully functioning compound, with electricity, wi-fi and indoor plumbing. Across the lake other cabins and home dotted the landscape, as the Starks only owned the land adjacent to one arm of the lake. There were boats and docks, and all manner of outdoor toys. A huge firepit with cozy outdoor furniture and picnic tables dominated the lakeshore, and there were volleyball nets and badminton courts set up on the huge manicured lawn that ran down to the sandy beach.

Sansa loved coming here. They had spent each summer of their childhoods at the lake house from the time that school was out, until the last weekend before summer ended. It was filled with endless days of laughter and swimming and sun tanning and boating. Her father usually worked from the lake house for the summer so he could be around his children and being here brought back happy memories for Sansa. She hoped that when she and Tywin eventually had children, they could spend some time here as well.

The two SUV’s pulled up to the main lake house, and all six occupants exited. They were greeted at the door by Ned and Catelyn themselves. As Tywin approached Ned Stark, he caught a look in the man’s eyes. Ned held out his hand to Tywin, and he took it. Tywin cocked his head and then saw Ned nod. One mystery solved.

Leaning into the other man, Tywin asked, “How?”

“You’re not the only one with friends. And who can call in a favour or two,” Ned said grimly. “Is this going to be a problem?”

Tywin assessed the man, and his respect for his once former rival grew. He never thought the day would come when Ned Stark acted in such a manner. “Not a problem, Ned.” He saw the man’s shoulders relax, and then Ned clapped him on the back.

Tywin turned and indicated to Clegane. “Sansa’s new bodyguard. When I didn’t know what had happened to Joffrey, I took precautions. I hope it’s not too much trouble he came. I’m still uneasy.”

Ned looked over the huge man and saw the man’s eyes trained on his daughter. He would not want to be the person that got between her and the scarred man.

“No trouble at all,” Ned said, happy Tywin was taking the safety of his daughter so seriously.

“Welcome to Lake Winterfell, Tywin,” Ned said in a booming voice, and everyone followed the Stark patriarch into the house. It was a beautiful log home that must have taken some true craftsmanship to construct, and even though it wasn’t Tywin’s style, he could admire the work that was done. Situated in the main room was the largest fireplace Tywin had ever seen, and the entire room was dominated by huge floor to ceiling windows that afforded and excellent view of the lake. Bran and Robb were still in town at medical appointments, and Rickon was with friends. Within moments, Catelyn had taken over and assigned everyone their cabins.

Sandor was given a place close to Tywin and Sansa and he was sharing with Jon and Gendry. All three had grinned at that, while Arya let out a loud protest. Catelyn shot her a look. “I had no idea you were bringing a friend, Arya. In the future when you are bringing a guest, I suggest you inform me ahead of time so proper arrangements can be made.” Arya glared at her and stomped off.

Catelyn had put Tywin and Sansa in the second largest structure on the property. It was a mirror image of the main house, only much smaller in scale. Sansa protested lightly but was secretly glad. If her mother were giving her this cabin, it meant her aunt and her creepy boyfriend wouldn’t be showing up. Lysa always insisted on taking the second-best property on the lake.

Sansa and Tywin had barely settled into their cabin when there was a knock on the door. When Sansa opened it, a sheepish looking Robb and his pregnant wife, Talisa, stood on the other side.

Robb ran his hands through his hair, a sure sign he was nervous, but Sansa refused to give an inch. He had been an overbearing ass about her relationship. Sansa crossed her arms and glared at him. Tywin had been in the other room when the knock came and moved to stand beside Sansa. He saw a young man and his annoyed pregnant wife standing on the porch.

“Hey Sans,” Robb said, then gave her a grin, hoping that was enough of an apology. It had worked his entire life. He was the golden child.

She glared at him. “Not good enough, Robb.”

He sighed. “Look I’m sorry I overreacted. Mom and Dad were super upset, and with Tali being pregnant, it’s been kind of crazy around here.” Robb received a smack on his head from his wife.

“Sansa, I’m sorry my husband was an ass,” Talisa said, then looked at Tywin. “Hello, I’m Talisa. Wife to this jerk.” Tywin sent her a small smile and held out his hand, which she shook.

Robb finally turned his gaze to Tywin, and it cooled considerably. “I still don’t understand how this happened,” and he heard Sansa growl, so he held up his hands in self-defence, “But I have been told that it is none of my business and that if I have nothing nice to say to shut up.” Sansa frowned.

“I don’t get what your issue is Robb. Why can’t you be happy for me?” Sansa still hadn’t let them come in. As far as she was concerned, her golden brother needed to do a lot more grovelling. Plus she was worried he would revert to his obnoxious self once she’d forgiven him.

“Can we come in?” he asked, and Sansa shook her head and reached for Tywin’s hand, linking her fingers in his, making them a unit.

“You hurt me — a lot. You basically called me a whore. And you undermined everything I was doing in my career. I get that you might not understand my choices, but they are my choices,” Sansa said, her voice loud and firm.

Sansa watched as Talisa sent Robb a knowing look as if she’d tried to explain all of this to him already.

Robb gestured helplessly. Usually, Sansa was easy to forgive anyone who crossed her. He didn’t understand why she couldn’t move on from this. “He’s old Sansa. Don’t you know what people are saying about you?”

Her eyes narrowed. “No Robb, what are people saying?”

Robb stuttered. “Well, it wouldn’t be right to repeat it,” and he looked around helplessly as if he couldn’t believe the mess he was in.

“Tell me,” Sansa ground out.

“Fine. You want to know what my friends and business colleagues think? They think you’re fucking him for his money Sans. That you’re after a sugar daddy. And that maybe you did this to get a deal for Dad. Do you even know his reputation? He’s a fucking shark Sansa. He destroys people’s lives, their companies, things they’ve worked hard for their entire life just because he can. And people that we do business with in the North are pissed that you’re marrying him. It’s like you sold out. For money.”

Sansa was stunned. She felt Tywin tense beside her. Talisa looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here, and Robb’s face was red and angry.

“I love him Robb, and he loves me. Mom and Dad told you this,” Sansa said her voice low.

Robb laughed. “You think our business partners care about that? All they see is that a Stark is marrying a Lannister. And the worst one.” He shook his head. “Maybe you do love him; maybe it’s just a big game to you two. But your choice made our lives harder Sans. It’s just so selfish.”

Tywin felt Sansa recoil and shrink into herself. “That’s enough,” he ground out, looking at Ned Stark’s eldest. What was it about these sons that thought they were so entitled? He knew that he had a brutal reputation in the business world, but it wasn’t Sansa’s fault if the Stark’s couldn’t satisfy their business partners. It was a free country, and it didn’t matter who she married. It should have no bearing on their business dealings. Tywin took out his phone and dialled Ned. This needed to be resolved immediately.

“Ned, you need to come down to the cottage. Your eldest son has taken it upon himself to blame Sansa for your business failures,” Tywin snapped out. He heard Ned mutter something under his breath, and then hang up.

Tywin looked at the three young people standing before him. “Come inside,” he said and stood back to allow them to enter. Once Robb and Talisa had entered, Tywin drew Sansa to his arms. He was worried she might resist after she’d heard his less than glowing reputation laid out, but she surged into him. He stoked her back and pressed soft kisses to her forehead.

Soon enough, Ned and Catelyn were at the door. Once the six had settled, Tywin looked at the Starks, keeping a tight grip on Sansa’s hand.

“Your son has indicated that our engagement has created problems for you, professionally,” Tywin stated. Tywin watched the rage come over Ned’s face as he turned to Robb, who sat there sullenly.

Ned glared at his son. “What did you say to her?” he asked Robb.

“Only the truth. That half our business partners, like the Umbers, the Karstarks, the Greyjoy and the Boltons, think we’ve sold out because Sansa’s banging Tywin fucking Lannister,” Robb snarked.

Catelyn gasped, and Talisa looked ready to cry.

“You foolish idiot,” Ned snapped at him. “The Umbers, the Karstarks, the Greyjoys and the Boltons, are just jealous. Jealous that their sons’ won’t get a chance to marry a Stark. They wouldn’t care who she married; they are just angry it isn’t one of their children.” Ned sighed. He looked weary. “I’ve been refusing marriage proposals for Sansa since she turned nineteen.”

Robb finally had the decency to look ashamed. For his actions and his words. “I didn’t know that.”

“Of course, you didn’t. You don’t know anything. It’s not your place. I am her father, not you,” Ned snarked at his eldest. Robb cast his eyes downward.

Sansa looked at her family, the people who were supposed to love her more than anyone else. And then she thought of Kevan and Dorna, and Myrcella. And all their friends who had accepted them. And Jon who had some natural ease with Tywin.

But with everyone else it had been a battle. First her parents, then Robb, and now Arya, although the latter might have come around. She was tired of defending her relationship.

Tywin watched her throughout the exchange. Her brother was young and foolish and stupid. And extremely judgmental. Tywin had correctly figured out that many of these so-called business acquaintances were most likely friends that were either jealous that Sansa was now taken or had teased him about his sister’s relationship.

Sansa turned to Tywin, biting her lip. “It’s your choice, Sansa, if we stay or go,” he told her softly.

“Oh, you can’t go, Sansa,” Catelyn cried. “People are coming here tomorrow night to celebrate your engagement.”

Sansa laughed, bitter and angry. “The same people who judged me, mother? Those people. Why should I care about any of them? They think I’m only with Tywin for his money. I don’t need to stay and be part of that spectacle. It’s not like they are happy for me, right Robb? I’m just a whore after all.”

“Sansa, please,” he begged.

She looked at him, and her eyes were ice blue. “No. You are not forgiven. Not yet.”

“When?” he whined.

She shrugged, “I don’t know. Not until I can process what you’ve said to me, and how you’ve said it. I still don’t think it was me you were worried about, more your reputation. I’m too angry at you right now.” She stood and gestured to the door. “Please leave.”

“Fuck Sansa, you’re always so dramatic,” Robb finally snapped at her, angry that she wouldn’t just forgive him so they could move on from this.

“Robb, that’s enough,” Ned said and gave his son a skeptical look. He had no idea what had gotten into his son. Suddenly a soft sob filled the room, and everyone turned to see Talisa in tears. Robb went to her, and she slapped him away.

“Why are you like this? Why does it bother you so much that Sansa is with him? They look like they are in love. Why can’t you be happy for her?” Talisa sobbed, overcome by anger with her husband. Robb was stunned.

“Tali, it’s just that it’s wrong,” he said.

“What is so wrong about it?” she shouted at him. “She’s a grown-up. He’s a grown-up. How is it wrong?”

“HE IS A FUCKING LANNISTER!” Robb yelled at her. “He’s done everything to undermine our family, our business, our lives for his entire life. He’s a scumbag, and now everyone wants me to be happy that my sister thinks she’s in love with him and marrying him. Well, guess what? I’m not ok with it. She should have just stayed in the North and married someone local. Someone we know. Someone we can trust.”

His wife let out a broken laugh. “I’m not even from Westeros Robb. What does that make me?” Then she stormed out of the house, leaving a stunned Robb Stark behind.

“Robb,” Ned said firmly, “You will go to your wife, and you will make things better with her. And you will leave this weekend. Tywin and Sansa are our guests. And you don’t know the entire story. You don’t know our entire history.”

“Dad, you can’t be serious,” Robb said, an incredulous look on his face. Ned nodded.

“Unless you can convince your sister that you are somehow ok with her choice, I see no other way. Tomorrow night people from all over the North will be here to celebrate their engagement. It isn’t fair to your sister. Your attitude and your behaviour today has been reprehensible,” Ned finished firmly.

Robb looked like he’d been hit with a truck. How did it all go so wrong? He had meant to give Sansa a quick apology, which he knew she would accept, because she always did, and then just put up with her choice. And now he was being exiled from the family home, and his wife was in a rage at him. He shook his head. “I need to go find my wife,” he mumbled and left the cottage.

Which left Sansa and Tywin with her parents.

“We can just go, Dad,” Sansa said, deeply upset with her brother. In her mind, the weekend was ruined, and she just wanted to escape with Tywin. Everything was so much simpler when they weren’t around her family. “You know Robb will never come around.”

Catelyn clutched Sansa’s hand. “Please don’t go. Give it this evening. We have the family cookout and the fire, and maybe he needs to calm down. Just don’t leave yet, Sansa,” she pleaded.

Sansa finally nodded, willing to give her family one more chance.

Then her parents left, and after Sansa shut the door, she collapsed into Tywin’s arms on the couch.

She started to laugh and then kept going until her sides hurt, and tears were rolling down her face. “Oh my god, that was so ridiculous,” she said gasping for air.

He chuckled at her, tending to agree. Her brother had just created an enormous amount of unnecessary drama, but Tywin was pleased to see that Ned had supported him and Sansa. She had finally stopped laughing, and cuddled up to him, tracing her hands over the planes of his chest, loving his muscles and definition. She looked up at him.

“Do you think it’s true?” she asked, almost curious.

“Is what true?” he was running his hands through her hair, wondering if he could talk her into bed. He loved it when he got to make love to her in the afternoon, and it was barely past lunch.

“That all these people in the North had asked for me for marriage to their sons,” she wrinkled her nose at the thought.

Tywin thought about it. It wasn’t unheard of in the south for wealthy families to betroth their children to one another. The North had always been a bit wilder and different from the rest of Westeros, and he supposed it would be no different here. Perhaps even more common.

“I assume so,” Tywin said, the thought of Sansa having been promised to someone else making his jealousy flare. He was infinitely grateful that Ned Stark didn’t seem to adhere to such a practice.

“But it’s 2019!” she said, outraged by the idea.

Tywin laughed at her. He remembered when he’d been unsure if she would even want to get married.

“Yes, that it is.” He paused. “There are those in our circle Sansa that have been promising their children to each other for centuries. I suppose the practice has mostly died out, but every so often you still hear about it. As it stands, I am infinitely grateful that your father turned them down.”

Sansa pursed her lips at that thought. She looked at Tywin. “Promise me we will never do that to our children, Tywin,” she said serious.

“I promise, Sansa,” he responded. Satisfied, she snuggled back into his arms. They sat there for a while, content in the quiet and with each other.

“I wonder who I would have been betrothed to in medieval times,” Sansa said pensively.

Tywin smiled. He felt her wiggle about and then her face tuned to him, a mischievously look in her eyes. “Maybe I would have been married to you Tywin. Our marriage would have united the South and the North,” she said in a dramatic tone, then laughed prettily.

He grunted, imagining that it might not have been too far from the truth. Then her brow furrowed. “Of course if my brother had been around back then, I’d have probably been married off to some Northern barbarian.” She felt a shiver run down her spine. Then she had another thought.

“I wonder what I would have been. Do you think I would have been a princess?” she asked Tywin, having fun with the fantasy, her eyes twinkling, and she batted her eyes at him.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and murmured, “No, I think you would have been a Queen, my love.”

Sansa’s heart melted. She sat up and crawled over him, so they sat face to face, her eyes full of love and desire. She leaned down and kissed him and whispered, “That means you would have been my King.” She deepened the kissed and moaned as his tongue snuck into her mouth. “Maybe the King should take his Queen to bed,” and she wiggled on his lap when she felt his cock harden.

For a moment Tywin could have sworn they had done this, had this conversation, said these words to each other before. It was a moment, but if pressed, he would have stated unequivocally that in another lifetime, another world, they had indeed been the King and Queen. And deeply in love. Then the moment passed, and Tywin scooped his fiancé into his arms, her giggles echoing through the cottage as he took her to their bed, where, like the King he knew he was, he conquered her.


	14. Winterfell Part 2

Sansa lay twined with Tywin, her long legs wrapped through his as she traced the muscles on his chest after he had made her peak again and again before finally taking pity on her and emptying himself in her. It was so odd to be with him like this in the afternoon; Tywin was not an idle man, and she knew he always had work he could be doing. But he seemed to decide to devote this time to her and only her while they were at Lake Winterfell. She knew he was still worried about their earlier blow out with Robb. For her part, Sansa was trying to move past it, and just let it be. She figured Talisa would give Robb hell, and maybe, he’d sincerely apologize. But if he didn’t, she couldn’t do anything about it.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on their door, and Sansa startled. Quick as always, Tywin threw on pants and a loose shirt, not bothering to button it as the knocking was persistent and getting louder. Throwing the door open, he stood there with a look of extreme irritation on his face.

Standing before him were Arya, Jon, Gendry, Sandor and a boy whom he assumed to be Rickon Stark. He looked like a miniature Robb. All were in bathing suits. In May. While it was a sunny day, it was by no means warm enough to be in the lake.

Arya’s eyes widened at the impression Tywin Lannister made. She had to give her sister credit. If handsome, debonair, older rich men were your thing, Sansa had hit a home run with the Golden Lion. Arya still thought it was gross that Sansa was sleeping with him, but even she couldn’t deny the sheer force of the man. He looked like he could single-handedly destroy them all for interrupting his time with Sansa. They’d been otherwise occupied when she'd knocked.

“Ummm, is Sansa around?” Jon asked tentatively, running a hand through his dark curly hair and looking sheepish.

Suddenly Sansa popped out from behind Tywin. She had forgotten about their annual tradition, and she giggled softly at Tywin’s baffled expression. She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

“The first day the house is open for the summer, we always jump in the lake,” she explained.

“You can’t possibly be serious?” he said incredulously and buttoned his shirt.

Sansa shrugged. “It’s not that bad. After we all pile into the hot tub at the main house.” She sent a smile to her siblings. “I’ll be back in a moment.” Then she was gone, and Tywin stood there stunned.

“Don’t worry so much; we do this every year. Even Sansa never chickens out,” Arya explained.

Tywin turned to Sandor and saw the big man in a swimsuit as well, his massive chest still covered by a t-shirt.

“And you’re participating, Clegane?” Tywin asked. He saw Sandor run a hand down his face and he mumbled, “Lost a fucking bet,” and gestured to Jon, who was grinning like a loon.

Tywin shook his head and then turned and watched as the goddess that was soon to be his wife walked back towards him in the tiniest black bikini Tywin had ever seen. He groaned internally. _Gods, she was gorgeous, _he thought for the thousandth time. When she reached him, towel in hand, she linked their hands together and smiled at him.

“Trust me; you don’t want to miss this. It’s a Stark family tradition.”

Helpless to deny her anything, Tywin gathered his wits and his shoes and followed his fiancé down to the lake, where he saw Ned and Catelyn waiting along with Sansa’s brother Bran in his wheelchair.

The older men nodded at each other, and Sansa gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she darted off to be with her siblings. Soon enough, Tywin saw Robb join them. He took Sansa aside and started talking to her intensely. Eventually, he saw Sansa gesture to him, and Robb nodded before she gave him a quick hug. Then Tywin thought he might have heard her say, _you’re not off the hook yet, brother. You still have major points to earn back. _Tywin smiled at how forgiving and kind she truly was.

“I won’t apologize for Robb,” a soft voice beside him said, “But I am sorry for the scene he and I both created earlier. He doesn’t mean any harm, but on this, he just lost his head.” The small pregnant woman held up a hand. “I’m not making excuses for him. His behaviour today was awful. And he will need to make his amends with you. But he’s not a total asshole. Most days.” Then she sent him a small tentative smile.

“Oh my dear girl, I hold you nothing against you. My family has done more harm to Sansa than what your husband did today,” Tywin said, graciously.

Talisa sent him a bigger smile. “Thank you for staying. I know it would have been easier to go, but I’m glad I’m not the only outsider here this weekend.”

Tywin chuckled at her. Robb Stark was a lucky man indeed to have such a woman by his side.

Tywin indicated his head toward the group of Stark siblings and friends who were jockeying and mocking each other on the dock, yelling insults and taunts, working themselves up to jump in a lake that still had ice on it a couple of weeks before.

“Have you witnessed this before?”

Talisa rolled her eyes. “Last year. Ned will blow this horn and then the last one in has to take home this **trophy of shame** for an entire year. They even engrave the name of the loser on it.” She chuckled. “They are good people, Mr. Lannister.”

“Tywin,” he said quietly.

She smiled at him again. “Tywin.”

Without warning, Ned drew out an air horn and depressed it, throwing a shockingly loud sound into the air. The group on the dock scrambled and ran towards the end of the pier, and launched themselves into the cold water. Gasps and shouts accompanied them, and as they crawled out, their skin was pale and blue, but everyone was smiling and laughing. Then they turned to their mother, who always judged the event, before she held up her hand and said, “I’m sorry Gendry, but you were the last one in.” Good-natured ribbing broke out, and Jon teased her mercilessly that it was because he’d let Arya dart in front of him.

“She’s fucking ruthless,” Jon was explaining to Gendry. “In everything, mate. You can’t let her do that shit to you. Especially if you wanna keep your balls in your relationship.”

Gendry just laughed. His family was so messed up that this was like a dream. He had never even known who his father was, and his mother had died of cancer years ago. Even when they’d all heard about Robb’s huge blow out with Sansa, they were still good people. They cared about each other.

When they eventually made their way up to shore, Sansa went immediately to Tywin who eyed her warily. She was soaking wet.

She pouted prettily, “I’m cold, and I need body heat.” He eyed her blue goose-pimpled skin and sighed, and she squealed as she happily buried her cold, wet body against his. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Then he leaned down and nipped at her, before whispering, “Come back and take a hot shower with me, Sansa,” and he heard her groan.

Everyone else was making their way back to the main house and her parent’s huge hot tub, when Sansa called out, “Ummm, we’ll see you guys later.”

“Sansa, what do you mean, later?” Arya demanded. “We always go in the hot tub after the lake.” Gendry sent an elbow to her ribs, and she shot him an angry look. “What the fuck was that for?”

Then Gendry darted his eyes to Tywin and Sansa who were wrapped up in each other.

“Jeez Arya, what the fuck do you think it means?” he whispered, and he shook his head at her.

Sansa heard, “Eww that’s fucking gross. We just caught them banging each other before we went swimming. They’re like rabbits,” before she listened to her mother hiss at her sister.

She pulled back from Tywin and grinned. “Are you a bad influence on me, Mr. Lannister?”

Tywin sucked on her lip before he grabbed her ass hidden below her towel and squeezed it slowly. “I certainly hope so, Ms. Stark.” He heard her moan.

When they got back to their cottage, they stumbled into the large shower, and Tywin groaned again at the sight of her pale body covered in the minuscule scraps of fabric.

“That bathing suit should be illegal, Ms. Stark,” he said, sucking on her neck as she adjusted the shower water.

“What? This little thing?” She batted her eyelashes at him, and he reached out and smacked her on her arse lightly.

“I believe you will need my approval before any new bathing suit purchases,” Tywin ground out, jealousy and pride waring within him.

Sansa laughed as she finished undressing him, and he let out a sigh as he stepped under the warm water. Soon a very naked Sansa joined him, and he eventually took her in the shower.

Finally gathering himself, Tywin drew back and rested his forehead against hers. Gods, she made him feel young again. He couldn’t imagine how he’d gone for years being almost celibate; he knew that their sex life was only this good because of the deep love and trust they had with each other. And he was so excited about what he could teach her. Tywin Lannister may be the most proper gentleman in all of Westeros to the public, but in the bedroom, he was a true lion.

Then Sansa dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth; working him with her hands and tongue until he shouted her name and finished in her mouth.

“Sansa,” he said softly to her, pressing kisses along her cheeks. “That was amazing, love.”

She smiled and said shyly, “That was the first time I’ve ever done it all the way for someone,” and she blushed. Tywin smiled, knowing it was archaic, but loving the fierce possessiveness, he felt each time he found some new pleasure she had yet to discover. It was something for him only.

He grabbed the shampoo and dumped it onto her hair, working his strong hands through her long red tresses, fascinated as he watched the bubbles run through it. She applied a generous amount of conditioner to her tresses and then turned to wash him.

“I take it you worked things out with your brother?” Tywin said.

She shrugged. “He apologized. For real this time.” Sansa paused. “I still don’t think he’s ok with us, but he was read the riot act by Tali, my mom, my dad and Jon. I think he was feeling pretty battered by the time it came for the annual Stark sibling dip in the lake and didn’t want to miss out. Plus, if Arya can be sort of ok with it, he knew he needed to grow up.”

Tywin lifted her chin, so their eyes met. “You don’t have to do that, Sansa. Not if you don’t want and not with me. If you are still angry at him, or uncomfortable, we can leave. It’s your call, Sansa. It’s always your call.” He saw the tears fill her eyes, and he was worried he’d caused them when he felt her thump her tiny fist on his chest.

“Happy tears, you doofus,” she said, reading the worry in his eyes. “Why are you so good to me, Tywin? Do you know that you are the only person in my entire life that’s here for me? Just me.”

Being around her family made Sansa realize just how much they always expected of her. She was the good girl, the happy girl, the helpful girl. Yes, they loved her, but so often they took her for granted; or didn’t take her opinions or feelings into consideration at all.

But not Tywin. Never Tywin. With Tywin, it was all about her. Her needs, her wants, her desires. He would always put her first and ensure her happiness. She leaned in and kissed him. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, Sansa Stark,” and he kissed her back and turned her, so her hair was rinsed before he shut off the water and wrapped her in a huge towel. She wound her arms around his neck, and he carried her to their bed where he sat with her cuddled up on her lap.

“I don’t want to leave our bed,” she pouted. “I just don’t want any more drama.”

He kissed her again and said, “So no more drama then.”

Soon enough, they dressed and made their way to the main house. Ned always had his massive grill ready for this weekend and took an excessive amount of pleasure cooking large steaks and ribs on his toy. It was the only time, and way her Dad knew how to cook.

Ned was already manning his post, and when he spotted them, he gestured to Tywin and the bottle of scotch he’d brought out with him, along with a second glass. Sansa kissed Tywin on the cheek and muttered, _good luck, _before ducking into the house to talk with her mother.

Catelyn was busy laying out food on the large table, where everyone would take what they wanted and find a spot to eat around the huge table. Nothing tonight was formal. Soon enough, her dad would build a huge bonfire and coolers of beer and soda would be hauled out by the boys.

“Oh Sansa, there you are, dear,” Catelyn said and came to hug her daughter. She had barely seen her since she’d arrived. She caught her daughter’s face between her hands and took in the damage that Joffrey had done, now almost faded but not entirely.

When Sansa saw the tears gather, she said softly, “I’m ok mom.”

Then wanting to change the subject, she said, “Wanna see my ring?” Catelyn gave her a watery laugh and kissed Sansa’s cheek and whispered, “I am so glad he was there Sansa,” and at that moment Sansa knew she would always have her mother’s support with Tywin.

“Now, let me see what the richest man in Westeros has put on my daughter’s finger?” Cat said and held out her hand. Sansa laughed and showed it to her mother, who made all the appropriate noises. They had already talked a little bit about the wedding, and Catelyn had agreed they could pull it off by August. She was still a bit put out that Casterly Rock was the venue. Tywin suggested that Cat fly down to Kings Landing to help Sansa with her dress, and then the two of them could visit his home. Her mother had been all over that idea and plans had been made.

Sansa looked up from helping her mom to see her dad and Tywin deep in discussion. She had convinced him to wear jeans tonight, although he had paired it with a sweater that cost some people’s monthly mortgage payment. He looked wealthy and entirely at ease with her dad. Whatever the two men were talking about, they had bonded quickly, and it made Sansa happy.

Later, when Sansa went out to retrieve everyone for dinner, she saw that Tywin had been pulled aside by Robb. Her first instinct was to go over and intervene, but Jon saw her and stayed her arm.

“He got his ass handed to him today, Sans. By everyone,” Jon said. He saw the fire flash in her eyes. He held up his hands. “Rightly so, cousin. But…. he’s trying. Give him a chance to try and make this right.” She nodded and turned to find Sandor, realizing she’d neglected to check in with him all day.

“Hey, Jon, where’s Sandor?” she asked. She saw her cousin grin. “Rickon challenged him to a game of soccer. Last I saw him, Gendry and Arya had headed out to the side lawn. He’s a good guy, Sandor. I feel better with him watching out for you.”

Sansa smiled. She treasured her friendship with her cousin. They had become so close. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. “You are good guy, Jon Snow,” and was delighted when he blushed.

With one last look at Robb and Tywin, and checking to make sure they hadn’t killed each other, she walked around the house to the far lawn where it was flattest to find Sandor and Rickon mocking Arya who looked ready to murder everyone. She had only known Sandor Clegane for a short while, but she’d never seen him smile so freely. It made her happy that her wild family had made space for him and accepted him. She let out a whistle and indicated dinner was ready.

She matched her steps to Sandor’s and sent him a sheepish grin. “I’m sorry I abandoned you today.”

He stopped walking and just stared at her.

“What?” Sansa asked.

“Little bird you don’t have to entertain me; I’m the hired help. Just your loyal dog,” he mumbled to her.

“Oh please, as if,” and she snorted at his shocked face. “Look around Sandor. Whether you like it or not, you’re family now,” she said. She narrowed her eyes at him. “I bet you’ve made plans with Gendry about your bike. And I heard you and Jon talking about a jam session. So don’t tell me we’re just some job to you, mister.”

He chuckled at her, wondering how Tywin ever stayed mad at her. She was right. He’d found some true friends in Jon and Gendry and thanked the gods they lived down in Kings Landing. It would make that insufferable place more bearable. And he had a good talk with Ned earlier about Sansa’s safety. His eyes had widened when Sansa’s dad had let him know it was him that had taken care of Joffrey. His respect for the man grew.

“You’ve got a special family, Sansa,” he said gravely, wondering if one day they would be close enough friends that he would tell her about Gregor and that whole fucked up mess. “Even if they are cunts sometimes, they’re good people.”

Sansa laughed at his blunt words. She supposed it was true.

“Thanks, Sandor. And thanks for being here. It means a lot, even if you’re being paid,” she said softly.

When she rounded the house again, she saw that most people had moved inside, but Tywin had waited for her outside on the deck. That was the type of man he was. She walked up to him, and he enfolded her in his arms, his eyes meeting Clegane’s and nodding, silently thanking the man for looking out for her. He still felt uneasy when she went anywhere by herself, even here.

“How was your talk with Robb?” Sansa asked, worry in her voice.

“It was…,” Tywin sighed. “He’s still very uneasy with our relationship. But I think he will come around. He had some misguided information about past business dealings and your father set him straight.” He kissed her again. “Stop worrying, Sansa.”

Dinner was loud and delicious, and beer, wine and food was served in abundance. There was always someone talking or debating with one another, and loud arguments often broke out. The Stark’s talked about everything; sports, politics, neighbours, family. Nothing was off-limits, and they laughed as much as they argued. Tywin watched amused, so different from the formal dinners his family partook in. He had no doubts that Catelyn Stark could be ruthless with her children when decorum required; indeed, her Tully heritage would allow for nothing less. But here at the Lakehouse, it seemed she allowed her children the freedom they craved just to be themselves.

Eventually, it was all cleared away, and Sansa dragged him outside to the massive bonfire that Ned and Robb had started. Sansa brought a bottle of wine and claimed a sizeable padded loveseat that was beside the fire. Tywin settled beside her as she poured them both glasses as she tucked her feet under him. The other’s gathered around and at some point, Jon and Gendry produced guitars, and Tywin learned that the Starks were not a shy bunch, singing loudly and off tune.

When Robb pulled Sansa to her feet to dance, Tywin let her go, and Ned wandered over. They stood silent for a moment until Tywin looked at his old rival and perhaps a new friend. Things between him and Ned Stark had changed dramatically. He pointed to the young mechanic. “Tell me, Ned, who does that boy remind you of? Twenty years or so ago.”

Ned looked at the young man that Arya had brought. Jon swore he was a good man, and everything Ned had seen this weekend indicated the same thing. Now Ned looked at him closer, and at that moment, Sandor clapped Gendry on the back, and he threw his head back and barked out a laugh.

“Fuck me; it can’t be. Can it?” Ned turned to Tywin.

Tywin shrugged. “You and I both know Robert, Ned. He was sleeping around on Cersei before the ink had dried on their marriage certificate. Not unreasonable to think he’s fathered a bastard or two.”

“Gods, what do we do?” Ned asked.

Tywin sighed. “The man just lost one son, and we might have found another. I don’t know. Talk with the boy first, I guess. Maybe he knows something.”

Ned rubbed his hands over his face. His daughter’s relationship might have just got a whole lot more complicated. Then he thought about how Robert would react. Ned had come unglued on him the day after Joffrey’s attack on Sansa. He knew that Robert had resigned his political campaign and had filed for divorce from Cersei. He’d begged Stannis to come back to the family business, and after a relentless few days of phone calls and emails, Stannis had agreed. The night before when Ned had phoned to check in on his friend again, he’d seemed better, calmer and more like the old Robert.

Ned felt not a twinge of guilt over what he’d had done to his son. He knew from talking with Tywin that the boy would never stop harassing Sansa. When it came down to a choice between his daughter and his oldest friend’s son, there simply was no choice. Ned had slept fine since the moment he’d made his choice.

Only Tywin and Sandor even knew it was him, so he knew his secret was safe. He grunted at Tywin as he watched his kids and their friends dance and sing. “A problem for another day, Tywin.”

He looked at the Lannister man and saw how his eyes never really left Sansa, no matter who he was talking to. It could have come across as too possessive, but it was tempered with such depth of feeling that Ned had no worries.

No one in the world seemed to love Sansa as much as this man. It was an odd pairing, but Ned had never seen Sansa as happy as when she was with her lion. Ned supposed every father had a moment when they finally realized they were no longer their daughter’s hero, and his time had come. He had to trust that this man and this life she was building for herself was what she wanted.

When he watched Sansa’s eyes find Tywin’s, the look of love towards him was overwhelming. He knew then that his daughter was home with this fierce man that stood beside him.

“She always deserved to be loved with that intensity. I can’t say I would have ever picked you, but I’m glad she found what she always wanted,” Ned told Tywin quietly, as Sansa approached. She gave her dad a quick kiss on the cheek before she settled into Tywin’s side. Ned watched as the man simply wrapped her around his body, keeping her close and safe beside him.

As Ned walked away from them to find his wife, he heard Tywin’s voice murmur to her, “I love watching you dance, Sansa,” and he heard his daughter’s happy laugh. Ned smiled and knew his girl had found her mate.

Sansa swayed in his arms a bit before she turned to him and simply said, “Take me home, Tywin.”

She had discovered that it didn’t matter where they were geographically; if she was with Tywin, she was home. They had survived an entire epic day with her family, and she was exhausted. She wanted to crawl into bed and be held by him while she drifted off to sleep.

He kissed her again, and took her by the hand, happy for Sansa that in the end, things had worked out with her family. His little wolf was finding her way, and he was proud of how she’d stood up for herself and for them despite her family’s initial misgivings. Now, they simply had to survive the next two days.


	15. Winterfell Part 3

Sansa dragged Tywin from their bed the next morning for breakfast at the main house. He grumbled that he would instead have spent the morning eating her, and Sansa blushed at his words. She loved it when he was a grumpy lion. She was still teasing him when they walked into the main house, and he dragged her back against him and nipped at her neck, and Sansa let out a little moan of pleasure.

“Oh my god, you two need to stop,” Arya complained and covered her eyes. So far it was only her and Catelyn in the kitchen, everyone else either a teenager that would sleep until noon, or a man that apparently had too much to drink the night before. When Sansa asked where Talisa was, her mom said she’d taken a walk along the lakeshore.

Sansa just laughed at Arya’s reaction to her and Tywin and went to get coffee. Tywin had taken at seat at the large table and was watching in horrified fascination as Arya Stark poured three different kinds of cereal into what looked like a mixing bowl and started shovelling it into her mouth.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Catelyn startled before relaxing.

“Oh that must Lysa and Petyr,” she said as an afterthought and moved towards the door.

Tywin had been watching Sansa, so her saw her tense when her mother said who was at the door. He looked at her sister and saw a scowl on her face as well.

“Who is Petyr?” he asked Arya, Sansa still too far away at the kitchen counter to hear him.

“He’s my aunt’s creepy boyfriend. He’s a friend of the family and he’s been hitting on Sansa for years. He’s a total perv but whenever Sansa said anything my parents, they just said she was overreacting.” Arya shuddered, then looked closer at her sister’s fiancé. The look on the man’s face sent a shiver down her spine, and she grinned, wide and feral. “But somehow I don’t think that he’s going to be much of a problem with you around.”

Tywin nodded at her. She was correct. Tywin would not allow anyone to upset his fiancé. He didn’t care who they were friends with.

Arya sighed. “Honestly, the guy is a total dick. Maybe you know him. Petyr Baelish,” and Arya watched as Tywin Lannister’s face tightened and became a controlled mask of rage.

“We’ve met,” is all he would say. Tywin looked up to find that Sansa had gone still and pale and he left his seat quickly. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and drew her against his chest and felt her whole body relaxed into his embrace. He would never tire of the feeling of when he got to touch her again after they had been apart.

“Thanks,” she whispered. “Arya told you?” She felt him nod.

“I will be by your side the entire time he is here, Sansa,” Tywin whispered to her, before leaving a small series of kisses along her neck until she fully relaxed. She turned so they faced each other, and pressed her lips to his.

“Love you,” she said quickly, needing to hear the words out loud. That was how her mother caught them, wrapped in each other leaning against the counter. Sansa couldn't help but notice her slight frown at them, but Tywin didn’t care if it wasn’t proper; he would not let her go.

Tywin watched Petyr Baelish’s reaction to him having Sansa Stark in his arms, and saw the small man’s eyes track over Sansa, until they came to rest on her third finger and saw the huge ring there. The man looked both disgusted and arousal at their display. It was a dangerous combination.

“Ahhh, Sansa, dear, how disappointing that you’ve chosen to marry such a man,” Petyr said, unable to keep his rage and jealousy contained. “I can only hope that his reputation doesn’t taint you too much, my dear.”

“Petyr,” Cat said, in a shocked tone. “Tywin is a guest of our family.”

“My apologies, my dear Cat,” the greasy little man oozed. “But our last business dealing was …. less than pleasant for both parties involved.”

Tywin snorted at that, and Sansa smiled at how no one intimidated her fiancé.

“You’re a stupid little man, aren’t you Littlefinger?” Tywin sneered at him. He had caught the man trying to double-cross him on a deal and had buried him. He had made sure to keep an eye on him, and every time Baelish sniffed at an opportunity, Tywin ruthlessly beat him to it. A Lannister always paid his debts; and he owed Petyr for trying to screw him over.

He watched as the man paled and swallowed hard, before he turned back to Sansa's mother. “And what does your husband think of such a ruthless and heartless man marrying his daughter, my dear Catelyn?”

“Ned thinks it’s just fine, Petyr,” the Stark patriarch said coming into the kitchen. He’d heard the commotion at the doorway and groaned. He had no idea why the Tully sisters put up with Littlefinger, but every time he’d tried to talk with his wife about the man, she’d shut him down. So in the way of husbands for generations, he’d put up with the man because his wife said so. And because he was one of her oldest friends.

Now, as Ned looked at his daughter, who was practically clinging to her fiancé, he wondered if yet again he’d missed something important when it came to his family.

Petyr cringed back from the sheer presence of Ned Stark. He had never liked the man, finding him much too large and overbearing for a woman such as Catelyn. He still didn’t understand how she put up with him pawing at her. And now her nubile young daughter was wrapped up in the arms of the most intimidating man in all of the Westeros. Petyr knew he had to salvage something here if he didn’t want to arouse any suspicions about his plans.

“Yes, well, as much as I disagree with your choice, Sansa dear, let me offer you congratulations. You’ve grown into such a beautiful young woman,” Petyr said, trying to recover. Then he moved closer to Sansa as if to give her a hug. She shrunk into Tywin again, and heard him actually growl at the man. Thank gods he was here. She still wasn’t fully recovered from her attack on Joffrey, and the last thing she needed was Petyr’s unwanted touches. Lately he’d been getting bolder, and last summer Sansa almost never left the main house if he were around.

Tywin narrowed his eyes at Littlefinger, who shrugged. Just then Lysa let out a shriek. “What do you mean the cottage isn’t available? That is the only place I will stay,” and she stomped her foot in outrage. Arya rolled her eyes at her aunt and watched her mother fret.

When Cat sent a look to Sansa, Tywin felt her straighten up. “No, Mom do not ask. They came last minute, and they can stay in one of the smaller places.” Sansa shook her head to reinforce her point.

“Sansa dear, it is only proper that the wealthiest man here is given the best accommodations. Where we stay must be befitting of our status. Do learn your place, girl,” Lysa sneered at her niece.

Sansa laughed so hard she clutched her side. She shot Tywin a look, and saw his eyebrow arch in amusement.

“Then I guess it’s good we’re staying there,” Sansa said smugly and watched as Lysa and Petyr both looked towards Tywin. Petyr knew that Tywin had him beat financially. Everyone in the room knew, except Lysa apparently.

“He’s a billionaire. With a B. Richest man in Westeros, isn’t that right darling,” she purred and cooed at him and flashed her giant ring towards her Aunt who looked ready to murder her. Tywin knew that Sansa normally abhorred any flaunting of his wealth, but in this case, she would use it ruthlessly to their advantage.

“Yes, my love, I believe I am also in the running for richest man in Essos as well,” he murmured to the room and nuzzled into her neck.

“Essos as well? Darling, I’m so proud of you,” and Sansa gave him a kiss on the lips, where he nipped at her.

Petyr and Lysa looked as if they’d sucked on a lemon, their faces were so sour and Ned and Cat looked embarrassed that Lysa had tried to kick Sansa's guest out of his accommodations.

“Holy shit are you serious, Sans?” came Arya’s stunned voice. “Is he really the richest man in Westeros and Essos?”

Crap, Sansa thought. She’d forgotten Arya was there. She sent her sister a look, pleading that she wouldn’t get into it any further, and luckily, Arya mimed shutting up.

Catelyn sighed. She didn’t understand why her family didn’t like Petyr. He’d been such a dear friend to her all her life. Even Ned barely tolerated him. She watched as Sansa stayed glued to Tywin’s side, and as Tywin shot Petyr looks that said he would harm him if he tried anything. Cat remembered a couple of years ago when Sansa had told her that Petyr had made her feel uncomfortable, but surely, she had just been overreacting. Hadn’t she? Now Cat worried her lip as she looked at the scene in front of her.

Ned came to stand by her, and was definite with Lysa and Petyr. They had room for them, but it was the smallest cottage left on the property. They could take it or leave it. Cat had never seen her husband be that firm with her sister, and she was grateful.

Eventually, Cat left with Petyr and Lysa to show them to their place, but before Sansa could make her escape, Ned pinned his daughters with a look.

“What was that all about?” he asked them both without preamble.

Sansa shrugged and looked down, not wanting to meet her dad’s eyes.

“He’s a fucking creep dad,” Arya blurted out. “He’s been making lewd comments about Sansa since she was a teenager. And when Sans told mom, she was just told she was overreacting. That he was a family friend and that he loved us.” Arya was pissed at her parents for letting Petyr hang around their family for so long.

Ned looked shocked. He hadn’t heard a word about such conversations. Then he looked at Sansa who was struggling to keep composed, and at Tywin who looked ready to murder anyone who dared even breath in his daughter’s direction wrong.

“Sansa, love, I’m sorry, I had no idea,” Ned said, apologetic and once again filled with shame and regret.

He knew he’d have to have a serious discussion with his wife after this weekend. She couldn’t just dismiss her daughter’s like she obviously had been doing. Cat loved her children, but sometimes her sense of duty and strict adherence to public appearances was determinantal to everyone.

Sansa sighed and ran a free hand through her hair. “It’s ok Dad. It was just comments. And only a few inappropriate touches. Mostly I avoided him whenever he showed up.”

Ned gaped. “Sansa, this is your home. You should never feel you have to do that.”

She laughed a bit bitter. “Oh it’s not just Petyr. Theon is coming today, and he’ll be full of crude comments and semi inappropriate touches all weekend. Even worse if he brings his friend Ramsey. The two of them scare me Dad.”

“Sansa,” Ned said, reeling from her revelations. He looked at Arya. “Does Theon make you feel this way too?” She shrugged.

“He’s not as bad with me, but his friend Ramsey is a total asshole. I’ve heard he had this girlfriend that’s a total psycho, but they broke up. Some of its just guy talk Dad, but they defiantly push the limit.”

Tywin huffed out a breath. He had no idea there were so many vultures circling Sansa. He was frustrated she hadn’t shared any of this with him, and even more grateful than ever that he’d brought Clegane with them.

“Sansa, why didn’t you tell me?” he asked her.

When he met her eyes, he saw tears in them. “Because my entire life my mother has told me that it’s my job to make people feel welcome in our home, to be the good girl, to be the perfect hostess. When I told mom about Petyr, she just dismissed me. Arya and Jon are the only ones who know how I feel about Theon. And dad’s super close with Balon Greyjoy and Roose Bolton, so I didn’t think that it would make a difference.”

Ned’s heart broke at how much he’d failed his daughter. How could she possibly think that their expectations and his business contacts were more important than her safety? He felt like that day in her loft when he realized just how much they didn’t know her.

Tywin drew her to him, and she wrapped herself in his arms; the only place she’d truly felt safe her entire life. He just held her as she shook, and stoked her hair. His eyes met Ned’s and they were full of condemnation and anger.

“Shh love, I’m here,” he whispered to her. “We can leave Sansa. At any moment. One word from you and we are gone.” He felt her nod and then slow her breathing.

She looked at her Dad who was standing there as if his entire world had crumbled. “I will speak with your mother as soon as she’s back. And I will let Robb and Jon know. If Theon and Ramsey step one foot out of line they will be asked to leave Sansa. Immediately.” She nodded and said a soft thank you.

“And what about Littlefucker?” Arya demanded of her dad.

Ned sighed, knowing it would be much more difficult to remove the man from his home. “Let me talk with your mother girls’.” He held up a hand before Arya could protest further. “He’s been your mother’s family friend for over thirty years. I can only do so much.” Ned sighed and then watched as Tywin grasped Sansa’s hand and led them out the door.

When they got back to the cottage, Sansa could see the tension and the rage in Tywin’s body. She was simply unsure if it were directed at her, or at the revelations he’d just heard. She went and sat on the sofa, and watched him try to get himself under control.

Finally, unable to stand it any longer, and always the peacemaker, Sansa said softly, “I’m sorry.” He whirled and look at her and she saw for a brief moment the scary man that everyone said he was. Then the look was gone, and his face was confused.

“What are you sorry for, Sansa?” he asked.

“That you’re mad at me about Baelish, Theon and Ramsey.” She said softly. “All of it. That I seem to attract psycho men. I don’t know. It just seems that I create a lot of problems.”

His piercing gaze never left hers, and she felt herself begin to squirm the longer he remained silent. When he finally spoke, he came and sat beside her. Sansa immediately snuggled into him, and she felt his arms tighten around.

“I am not mad at you, love; never you.” His words were soft, but his face was angry, and he was clenching and unclenching his fists, trying to get his rage under control. The last time Sansa had seen him this angry was with Joffrey. He sighed and brought his hand to stroke her back as he began to speak as he looked down at her.

“I am not a nice man Sansa.” He watched as her mouth opened to protest and he shook his head. 

“I’m not. Not to my children, not to my business partners and not to my rivals. I have more than earned my reputation. And right now, I want to use all of my power and influence to destroy Petyr Baelsih. I want to destroy him so thoroughly that he will weep at the thought of crossing me; that my very name would make him tremble and that he will never be in any position ever again to threaten you or me. Then I want to turn my attention to the Bolton’s and Greyjoy’s and take their families apart piece by piece. For even thinking of touching you, hurting you; for thinking that you could possibly be theirs.”

She saw his jaw tick, and he was a man barely controlling his rage. 

“And if I do what I want to do, if I go ahead and destroy these people for even making you uncomfortable for one moment, than I am afraid you will think I am a monster. Because what type of man does that? What type of man has this need to destroy people?” His face was a mask and he waited for her judgement.

Sansa sat there, in shock as she processed Tywin’s words. Then she felt a feeling of warmth spread through her. Want and desire and love and possessiveness. She looked at the man in her arms, this handsome, powerful man who would tear the world apart for her. Only her. With a single nod he would annihilate three prominent families in Westeros. And all because they dared hurt her. She felt the love and lust and heat pool between her legs.

She uncurled herself from the sofa and stood, ensuring he was watching her. She saw those cat green eyes she loved so much track her, never leaving her. She loved how she was his sole focus. She’d never understood what it meant to be loved so wholly before Tywin.

Sansa slowly took her top off, and then shimmied out of her shorts, until she was wearing only a tiny black thong and matching bra. She saw his gaze heat, and knew like her, that their heightened emotions were driving their desires, but only because they loved each other so much. She sat down on his lap, and she leaned in to kiss him.

“It makes you my man,” she said and crushed her lips to his. He carded his hands through her hair, pinning her to him. “The man I want to marry. The man I love. The man I will spend the rest of my life with.”

“Gods Sansa,” he breathed, and he growled at her, undone by her words. He was, and always would be her man. And she was his. They belonged to one another. He felt her squirm and he could smell her arousal. His blood was hot, and desire raged through him.

“This won’t be gentle,” he warned her.

“I didn’t ask for gentle,” she responded and bit him.

He picked her up and brought her to the bed, where he reached down and tore off her thong and found her ready. When he dropped her on the bed, she scrambled about so her pert ass was presented to him, and dropped his pants. He knew she was wet and ready, and he was ruled by his raging needs only.

“Are you sure?” he managed to grind out, praying she didn’t say no.

She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder and said, "Have me Tywin." He sunk into her.

“I can’t stand the thought of any other man even near you, Sansa,” Tywin grunted into her ear and he heard her moan. He kept up a relentless pace, and the only sounds that filled the cottage were the two of them. “Let alone any one of those assholes touching you, wanting you, thinking they might even have a chance with you,” he said, jealousy at the thought of anyone having her like he did making him wild.

“Oh my god, Tywin, it feels so good,” Sansa moaned.

“So greedy, my little lion,” he said to her, and he felt her start to shake, the sweat pouring off her body.

“Yes, Tywin, yours,” she grunted. Eventually, she felt her peak upon her.

“Tywin,” she cried out with her release, but he was too busy lost in the pleasure to respond, finishing deep inside her. Only his sheer willpower kept him from collapsing on top of her. They eventually untangled themselves with Tywin sprawled over the bed and Sansa draped herself over him.

“I love you, Tywin Lannister. And I know you’ve done some not so nice things,” she said to him, and he grunted at her massive understatement. “Is it wrong that it makes me feel good knowing that you would do those things for me?”

His eyes widened at that, and then he looked at her. “You’re not just saying that?”

She laughed. “Tywin, I will only ever tell you the truth."

He thought about that. He’d always worried about what would happen when Sansa became truly aware of just what he’d done to get to where he was today. Of exactly what type of person he was. It had been the last big doubt lingering in his mind, that he would eventually show her his true nature and she’d judge him or turn away from him. But it seemed he’d miscalculated. It was too hard to forget the band of stubbornness and steel that ran through Sansa Stark. She was a wolf after all, and he knew she was a survivor. For the first time, perhaps ever, Tywin Lannister knew what it was like to be loved wholly. Even Joanna hadn’t seen the true Tywin; she had died before he’d become as ruthless as he was now.

He kissed her then, and felt the desire stir again, and wondered when it might cool between them; or if it ever would. He brushed her hair back from her face. “I love you, Sansa Stark.”

She snuggled into him then, and felt him grab a blanket to wrap around her naked body. She felt Tywin’s hand run over her body, and she smiled at how possessive he was. To some, it might have been a turn off, a deal-breaker, but Sansa loved it. She’d waited so long to find someone who was as passionate as she was.

“I want you to have Sandor with you at all times today, Sansa,” Tywin said quietly, prepared for her to argue. He felt her nod and realized that she felt safer with the large man as well.

“Do you think anyone will try anything?” she asked him.

He shrugged. Just when he thought he could respect the Stark’s, Sansa and Arya’s revelations made him question Ned’s intelligence. Why on earth would the man let someone like Littlefinger be around his daughters? Didn’t he know how the man made his money? And Catelyn Stark seemed to walk around with blinders on.

Tywin was even happier that he was in Sansa’s life now. It seemed her entire life she’d been surrounded by men who wanted something from her; something she wasn’t willing to give them. He drew her up to him and kissed her lips, knowing that he had work to do and Sansa had talked about doing some painting today.

“I don’t know Sansa,” Tywin said honestly. “But as long as you’re with myself, or Sandor or Jon, I’m sure no one will try anything.” Sansa smiled, happier than ever that the diamond ring on her third finger proudly announced she was off-limits to everyone.

Once Tywin settled into work, Sansa left the cottage to find Sandor. Tywin asked that she filled him in on everything that had happened today.

She found everyone on the lawn, setting up what looked like volleyball nets. She was smiling at her siblings, who were joking good-naturedly with Sandor, when she spotted Theon and Ramsey. Even though she was just wearing a tank top and shorts, the way that Ramsey looked at her made her feel almost naked. She suppressed a shudder, knowing Sandor was close by and that they were out in the open. Sandor had spotted her immediately, and watched as her face closed when she took in the dark-haired young man with eyes that Sandor didn’t trust.

Sandor Clegane had not survived two military deployments and countless assignments for Tywin Lannister by misreading people. And the moment he’d seen Ramsey Bolton, he knew he would be trouble.

When Theon saw Sansa, he jogged up to her and gave her a hug. Sandor watched as she somewhat reluctantly put her arms around the thin man. Then he heard Theon quip, “At least if you’re fucking that old man you got a huge rock out of it. Good for you Sansa,” and he watched as her face tightened into anger. She stepped back from him, and bumped into Ramsey, who had also approached her, but had crowded into her space, so she had to touch him.

Sandor wasted no time and immediately went to be by her side.

“Sansa,” Ramsey said and licked his lips as his eyes travelled down her body. “Sweet, sweet Sansa.”

Sansa straightened her spine, and simply nodded at him, grateful that Sandor was at her side.

“Who’s this Sansa?” Theon asked and shot a glare to Sandor. “Your bodyguard?” He taunted, and laughed. “The old man must be really paranoid about you to have someone watch you all the time.”

Sandor felt his fists clench, and Sansa laid a hand on his massive forearm.

“He’s a friend of the family, Theon. His name is Sandor,” Sansa told him.

Suddenly Jon called; they were trying to move some paddleboats and they needed Sandor’s muscles. He shot a look to Sansa and she nodded. She was surrounded by family; nothing could happen to her. Then Theon spotted Robb and took off, leaving her alone on the lawn with Ramsey Bolton.

Years of breeding and being drilled in being the proper hostess left Sansa unable to leave him standing in the open by himself. As much as he creeped her out, he was a guest. And Sansa had been taught since she was a child to be nice to guests; to make them feel welcome.

“Imagine my surprise when I found out the woman I had been promised to was engaged to another man,” Ramsey said suddenly, and Sansa startled.

“Pardon me?” she said, completely bewildered. Then Ramsey threaded his arm through hers and began to walk her away from her family and the main house, towards the woods that surrounded their property. Sansa was too shocked by his words to realized where they were walking.

“Didn’t you know? Your dear family friend, Petyr Baelish promised me you. In exchange for my father supporting yours in his latest business deal. He’d get access to your town, and I’d get to fuck your sweet cunt, dear Sansa,” Ramsey said, a smug look on his face. “Although, you seem a bit tainted now. I’ve heard stories of how much the old man likes to be in your cunt, Sansa. Shame on you.”

Sansa felt like she was going to be sick. This could not be happening. Her head was spinning, and she twisted out of Ramsey’s hold.

“I was never promised to you,” she spat at him. “I am with Tywin, and he will destroy anyone who hurts me.”

Ramsey smiled then, evil and cold. “Will he still want his precious little wolf when I’ve carved you up? I have a favorite set of knives you know. I’m going to leave scars all over your body. Then you won’t be so pretty for him.”

Sansa thought she was going to be sick. She suddenly realized then how far they had walked, and felt very worried.

“There’s no one around Sansa,” Ramsey taunted her. “Tell me, has he fucked you in the ass? Has he taken you everywhere? Made you suck him off? I’m going to fuck you so hard you bleed from everywhere. What will he do if I put a baby in your belly, Sansa? Do you think he will still want you when I am done with you? I’ve had this all planned. Once I get you away from Winterfell, no one will find you until I am done with you. And trust me, no one will want you after they see what I’ve done to you. Especially not a man like Tywin Lannister.” Ramsey sent her a look that was pure evil. He meant every single word. He would kidnap her, rape her and torture her.

Sansa paled and turned to run before she felt him grab her arm. Before she could even scream, she felt Ramsey let her go and she heard a sound like flesh hitting flesh and screams that weren't hers. She scrambled back to her feet to see Sandor Clegane in a rage, calmly and coldly beating Ramsey Bolton into the grass. Before long, Ramsey's face was a mess and his nose broken and blood gushed from it. He was cradling his arm, that was clearly broken, and laughing madly, clutching at his broken ribs.

“Sandor,” Sansa begged him, pulling on his massive forearm. “Sandor stop. You did it; you saved me.” He turned and looked at her, and she saw the anger fade from his eyes. She had been worried he would kill him.

“Did you hear what he said to you? Fucking cunt,” and Sandor kicked the man again in the ribs and he let out a scream as more of them shattered.

Then Jon and Robb and Theon were there, all looking at the scene with horror. Sandor looked at Robb. “Go get Tywin and your dad and tell no one else,” he told the oldest Stark. Robb nodded and ran to find them.

Sandor looked at Theon. “I heard what you fucking said to her earlier. He’s your friend, isn’t he?” he pointed to the bloody man lying on the grass. Theon nodded. “I’ll ask you once. If you lie to me, I will break you. Piece by piece.” Sandor eyes him. “And you’ve got a lot of pieces. Did you have anything to do with this plan?”

Theon swallowed and shook his head. He’d always been a cocky asshole, and sure he liked to bug Robb that he wanted to get into Sansa’s pants, but he would never do anything about it. It was all just talk with him.

Within moments Tywin and Ned came to the edge of the woods, and Sansa immediately ran to Tywin who wrapped her in his arms.

“What happened Clegane?” Tywin asked the man. When Sandor explained he’d only caught the end of the conversation, and that Ramsey had basically told Sansa he was going to kidnap her and rape and torture her, Tywin visibly tensed.

Everyone turned to Sansa then for conformation. She nodded and told them what Ramsey had planned for her. She spared no details and when she let them know about Littlefinger’s part in the plot, she thought that Tywin as going to rip the man apart with his bare hands.

Tywin pinned Ned with a look. “I want Baelish at the main house, along with this piece of shit in fifteen minutes.”

Sandor hauled Ramsey to his feet, and the broken man laughed, deranged as everyone made their way back to the log house.

Ned Stark was reeling. After the revelations at breakfast with his daughter’s, he had confronted Catelyn about Petyr Baelish and the girls’ accusations. She had denied everything at first, until Ned had pressed her and then she admitted that they had said something to her once or twice. She waved her hand and dismissed it.

“Petyr is my friend, Ned. He would never do anything to the girls. Sansa just gets dramatic.”

Ned had lost it on her, furious that she had once again failed to protect their children from someone who wished to harm them. She was stunned. She honestly could not see Petyr as a threat. They hadn’t even finished their conversation when Robb had come and found him.

Sandor tied Ramsey to a kitchen chair, and the men stood around looking at him while Sansa stood in Tywin’s arms, and Ned found Petyr and Catelyn. They would get to the bottom of this.

When Littlefinger entered the main house, he took one look at the man with the broken face and tried to turn and leave. Jon shoved him back and pointed to a chair, which the small man sunk into.

Ramsey began to laugh, and he soon spilled all his secrets; how Petyr Baelish had promised Sansa Stark’s hand in marriage to him, in return for Roose Bolton supporting Ned’s upcoming merger with two large lumber mills. Petyr would benefit because the men that worked in such industry needed entertainment, and Roose assured him exclusive rights to establish a brothel in the one mill towns that Roose practically owned. And if Ramsey didn't get Sansa, Roose would call the whole deal off.

“Why on earth would you think that Petyr Baelish even had the right to give you my daughter’s hand?” Ned asked, genuinely bewildered.

Everyone looked to Baelish, who was squirming on his seat. Sandor growled, and he paled.

“We’re miles away from anyone out here, you fucking cunt. I can make you hurt for days,” was all the scarred man had to say.

“It was Catelyn,” Baelish said quickly. “When her and I talked at Christmas she had indicated her displeasure in her daughter’s choices, and that she wanted a good match for Sansa. A northerner, so her daughter would come home and be close and stop wasting her time in Kings Landing. So I found an appropriate match that benefited everyone. Including Sansa.”

All eyes swung to Catelyn Stark, whose jaw had dropped. “Petyr! I didn’t mean it like that.”

Sansa felt her eyes fill with tears. She remember how at odds she had been with her family, how much she felt like the black sheep back then. Even a few months ago she hadn’t invited them to her first gallery show because she was afraid of what they might think or say to her.

And then she’d met Tywin, and she’d felt so accepted and loved and he stood up for her to her parents. Slowly over the past month, she felt she’d been fixing her relationship with her parents. Her Dad had even stood up for her to Robb. And then all this happened, and once again she realized that she couldn’t really trust them.

Tywin felt her begin to crumble into him, and he tightened his grip on her. The stupidity of these people was astounding.

“Why Mom?” Sansa whispered. “Do you know what he said he’d do to me?” She pointed to Ramsey.

Catelyn had started to cry, and as she looked around the room trying to find someone to support her. When she saw only angry and disgusted looks on each of their faces, she sobbed harder.

“Sansa dear, it wasn’t like that. I just didn’t know why you wouldn’t come home. That was always the plan after university. And I thought if I could find a nice boy for you, a boy from the North, that you would be home. Closer to us. Where you belong,” Catelyn tried to explain.

Sansa laughed bitterly and gestured at Ramsey. “He wanted to rape me and carve me up Mom. Nice choice.” Sansa knew it wasn’t entirely her mother’s fault; Petyr Baelish had taken her words and twisted them to his own use, but she was too angry at the whole situation to temper her words. “Maybe if you’d listened to me about Petyr when I said he was a fucking creep all those years ago, we wouldn’t be in this situation. Gods, you’re a fool.”

“Sansa, enough,” Robb said in shock, watching as their mother continued to cry, shocked by Sansa’s anger towards her. Cleary their mother was upset.

Then Sansa turned on Robb, her face a fury at being told to stop when all of this had happened to her. No one got to feel sorry for her mother. Not today.

“It was Theon and Ramsey, wasn’t it? Those were the two friends that didn’t approve of my relationship. They were why you were such an ass to me about Tywin. For once in your life, Robb, shut your fucking mouth about things you know nothing about. Petyr Baelish has been a creep for eight years to me. Ask Ayra or Jon. I told them. And I told mother. And she chose him over her own flesh and blood.”

Robb looked stunned as if just realizing how fucked up Petyr Baelish and Ramsey Bolton were. Even Theon, his oldest friend had disappointed him. Robb had listened to what they had said about Sansa and Tywin, never realizing that each man wanted her for himself. He was a fool. And he realized that Sansa had long stopped confiding in him if the Littlefinger situation was anything to go by.

“Gods, I’m such an idiot. I came here, wanting everyone to get to know Tywin, to spend time with us. And all I’ve gotten is judgement, and scorn and an attempted kidnapping,” Sansa said bitterly and looked at her family.

She turned to Tywin. “Can you take me home? Back to our home? I can’t be here any longer.”

He brushed a hand down her face. “Anything Sansa,” and pressed a kiss to her lips.

She looked at Petyr, who still looked much too smug.

“Dad I want to press charges against Ramsey,” Sansa said and saw her Dad nod. Her father looked stunned by everything that had happened and she felt a tiny bit sorry for him, but then she pushed that thought away. She just didn’t have time to feel anything for her family. Not when this had all happened because of them.

She looked at Littlefinger, the man who had creeped her out for eight long years. As he sat there, she knew he thought nothing would happen to him. That he was above it all. After all, he had only set things in motion; he hadn’t _done _anything. But he didn’t know he was dealing with a lion now.

“Darling,” she said to Tywin in a sweet voice, and he tried not to smile at her as she turned to him and cupped his face, all eyes in the room riveted to them. She looked directly into his eyes, and he saw her rage and need for vengeance, and almost roared since it matched his. His little wolf, so fierce and brave.

“Earlier you promised me that a single word from me and you would destroy anyone who tried to hurt me. I believe you said, “_you’d take them apart, piece by piece until they would weep if they even heard your name whispered_.”

Shocked looks permeated the Stark’s faces. They had never seen Sansa so cold and calculating. Sandor was grinning like a fool. He couldn’t wait to watch the metaphorical bloodshed start when Sansa unleashed the Great Lion. Sandor watched Tywin Lannister destroy people for years simply because he could. What would he do to those that hurt the woman he loved?

“I did promise you that, my love,” Tywin said, almost purring, so in love with her it almost hurt. They were in perfect accord, and those in the room felt a chill sweep down their spines. At that moment, everyone knew that Tywin and Sansa were not to be messed with. And after this weekend, everyone in Westeros would know that.

Sansa looked at Petyr and Ramsey. “I would like that, Tywin,” and watched as looks of horror passed over their faces. A Tywin Lannister that was your enemy was was the stuff of nightmares. Those who crossed him never recovered.

Tywin kissed Sansa, and said to the room, “Then it will be done, Sansa.” And he shot a look to the two men that was pure predator playing with its prey. “And what of the Greyjoys, my love?” He asked, and watched as Theon’s eyes widened. His father and sister would kill him if he’d pissed of the Great Lion.

“Please Sansa, I beg you,” Theon pleaded, his voice cracking.

She sent him a cold look. “You’ve had an issue with my relationship this entire time Theon. You said awful things to Robb about me, and nasty things to me. And you brought him,” and she gestured to Ramsey, “into my home. He threatened me. He wanted to kidnap me Theon. Tell me, why should you be spared?”

Theon swallowed hard. He looked around the room, trying to see if anyone would stand up for him. Jon wouldn’t even meet his eyes, and Robb’s just skirted away. Suddenly the cocky boy was gone, and all that was left was a young man that was trying not to piss his pants at the very scary woman and her equally scaring looking protectors that looked at him like he was a piece of meat.

“Sansa, I’m sorry. For everything. I will do anything I can to make it up to you,” Theon begged, and Ramsey laughed.

“He wanted to fuck you too, sweet Sansa. Don’t believe him. He wanted you as much as me,” Ramsey told everyone. Sansa watched as Theon’s face paled and he looked ready to cry. She was just so done with all of this. She looked at Robb again.

“What would you do, brother? He’s your friend?” Sansa asked and watched as Robb swallowed hard. He couldn’t understand why she’d put him in such a position. He was disgusted at what Theon and Ramsey felt about his sister, but Theon had been his friend for years; hell Theon had fostered with the Stark’s for a good part of his childhood, he was practically a brother. But Sansa was his sister. She was family.

“I’m sorry Theon,” Robb said, “But you’re not welcome here. At least not until Sansa says it’s ok.”

Sansa breathed a sigh of relief; happy her brother had finally proven his loyalty to her.

She met her father’s eyes, and saw the weariness in them. Then she looked to Sandor and Jon. “You two can stay if you’d like. But we are leaving today, as soon as we are packed.”

Sandor nodded. He’d enjoyed the Stark’s, but he would go where Sansa and Tywin did. Jon just sighed. He’d find Gendry and Arya and see if they wanted to come along today. He was too angry at Ned and Catelyn and their stupidity to stay here any longer.

“I’ll find Arya and Gendry, Sans,” Jon said to her and she nodded her thanks.

“You can’t just leave, Sansa,” Catelyn said, still in shock from everything that had just happened. Sansa laughed.

“Yes Mom, I can. I’m done. Done doing what you want me to do. I’m not even sure how to talk to you right now. Everything I thought we had repaired has just crumbled again. I need time. And space,” Sansa said firmly and felt Tywin squeeze her hand. He wondered if they should simply fly to Casterly Rock for the remainder of the weekend.

“Sansa, what will everyone think?” Catelyn hissed at her. It would be a huge embarrassment to not have her daughter and her fiancé at their own engagement party.

“Catelyn, stop,” Ned said firmly to his wife. “The entire party will be cancelled. If and when Sansa consents to have anything for her wedding, it will be at her initiation only.” Sansa shot her father a grateful look. “We have a mess to clean up wife. And no one here is ready for a party.”

Sansa watched as her mother shot a glare her way, and she sighed, before turning to leave. Robb caught her arm. “San, look, I’m so sorry. Honestly this time. I had no idea how messed up everything was.” He sighed. “Why didn’t you tell me about Petyr? I’m your big brother.”

“Because you don’t act like it. You just act like an ass who always gets his way. Jon’s been more of a big brother to me than you have. You always side with mom and dad. Even if you know we’re right, Robb,” Sansa explained to him, frustrated he still didn’t get it.

He sighed again and ran his hands through his hair. “I want to try. With you. Maybe Tali and I could come visit in Kings Landing in a few weeks?” His voice was hopeful, and Sansa felt her heart melt a bit. She might have a temper in the moment, but Sansa Stark did not hold grudges.

She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. “I’d like that Robb.”

Then she watched as her brother held out his hand to Tywin. “I was an ass. And I was wrong. And I’m grateful that she has you,” Robb said to him. Tywin cocked his head and saw the truth in the young wolf’s eyes.

“I’ll tell you what I told your father. It is always about Sansa. Whatever she wants,” Tywin said, seriously. “And I will destroy anyone who threatens her or her happiness.” Robb swallowed hard, believing the man.

“Go on, I’ll make sure this all gets dealt with,” Robb said to them and gestured to Ramsey and Littlefinger. What a seriously fucked up weekend.

Arya and Gendry had decided to leave as well, and soon enough the six who had arrived at Lake Winterfell only a day before were back on their way to the airport. Arya had been in a rage when she’d heard about what had happened, but Sansa and Jon calmed her down. She walked up to Clegane and gave him a short hug when she heard he’d beaten the shit out of Ramsey and Sansa watched as he awkwardly patted her on the back.

It wasn’t until they were almost in the air, when Tywin looked at the group, and simply asked, “Kings Landing or Casterly Rock?” The group startled and Tywin watched as Sansa grinned.

“Guys trust me when I tell you, you definitely want to choose Casterly Rock,” and she threw her arms around him. They all still had two full days off, and sun and surf and sand, with no drama, was just what they all needed.

“Are you sure?” Jon asked quietly, and Tywin nodded, liking the young Targaryen more and more. He was one of the most solid individuals Tywin had ever met.

“I’m sure,” was all Tywin said. He heard everyone agree, and then Sansa launched into a detailed explanation of the place, and Tywin sat back.

“I owe you her life, Sandor,” Tywin said quietly to the big man. He could never repay him for what he had done. “Anything you want, it’s yours.”

Sandor waved a hand, just grateful he'd been around this time. He knew he'd been right about Ramsey and he was glad he'd gotten to her before he could do some of the things that came pouring out of his mouth.

“He’s pure evil, Tywin. Jail won’t hold him, even if there are charges laid. He didn’t even lay a hand on her, really. Be hard to make anything stick to him.”

Tywin’s eyes tightened at that. He’d already acknowledged that fact. “Then we’d best plan how to deal with those that threaten her.” Tywin watched the man nodded, and wondered for the first time if Sandor could be something more. The man was loyal, smart and cunning. Then they both looked at Sansa as she laughed brightly. Yes, they would do anything in their power to protect Sansa Stark.


	16. Wolves at the Rock

While in the air, Tywin had made some phone calls to his family in Kings Landing. He needed to speak with Kevan about everything that had happened at Winterfell and felt it best if he came to the Rock where they could set things in motion to deal with the Bolton’s and Baelish. He also phoned Myrcella to check and see how she was doing. The girl was distraught; Cersei had been in a rage these past two days, and had threatened to cancel the entire wedding, so Tywin suggested her and Trystane also come out. She tearfully accepted, and had lamented what they were going to do about the wedding. Tywin assured her that Sansa was around, and they would work things out.

The more that Tywin thought about it, he wondered if he could convince Sansa to stay at the Rock for the entire week. He knew she had only planned on being at Winterfell for four days, but he could easily work from the Rock and he felt that they needed time to recover from the blows that seemed to keep reigning down on them. Within a single week she had been assaulted by Joffrey, had a massive fight with her brother, and then foiled an attempted kidnapping. Casterly Rock was the most secure place on the planet for his fiancé and Tywin just wanted to be close to her at all times.

Tywin also called Jaime to let him know that they would be arriving shortly. His son’s enthusiastic response left Tywin smiling. It seemed Sansa had made quite an impression on his son and wife, and they were eager to spend time with them now that both their children were feeling better. Plus, Jaime had said he’d finally gotten Brienne to agree to hire a nanny. She had started a couple of days ago and was proving to be a godsend.

After Sansa spent time detailing Casterly Rock to her family, she came back and settled in beside Tywin. He let her know who was now coming, and he was delighted to watch her eyes light up.

“We should have a huge bonfire on the beach tomorrow afternoon,” she said excitedly. “I’ll talk with Sera and see what we can do. Jaime and Brienne can bring the kids, and any of the staff that don’t have plans can join us!”

“I think that’s a great idea Sansa,” he told her, wondering how she might pull it all off, but knowing if she was determined enough, she would. Anything that brought a smile to her face he would allow. She had been through hell this past week, and he just wanted her to be relaxed and happy.

Sansa had lifted the armrest between their seats, so she was snuggled up to him, and she was playing with his shirt buttons. Sandor had taken the opportunity to go and chat with the others, leaving the two of them alone.

“What’s going to happen to him?” Sansa asked Tywin quietly.

“Which one?”

“Ramsey,” Sansa said, trying to suppress the shudder that ran down her spine.

Tywin sighed. He knew that Sandor was correct; the young man was deranged, and possibly even more dangerous to her than Joffrey. He truly believed that Sansa belonged to him, and Tywin knew that as safe as the Rock was, Sansa couldn’t live her life in fear.

He pressed his lips to her forehead and stroked her hair. “Do you want to know?” he asked. He would never hide anything from her, but he wanted to make sure she knew what she was asking.

“He’s not right; I know that. When I looked in his eyes…” she shuddered. “He would have tortured me, Tywin. And he would have like it.”

The thought of her in Ramsey’s clutches made Tywin’s blood chill, and these thoughts must have also been running through Sansa’s head as well. Tywin didn’t care that they had a plane full of her family, she needed comfort and he needed to hold her. They had barely had a moment’s privacy since everything had happened earlier. He quickly rose from his seat and pulled her to her feet and towards the back of the plane, and into the plane’s small bedroom.

Once there, he closed the door and settled them on the bed, where she finally let the tears come. He just held her, realizing that she had been keeping everything bottled up in front of the others.

“I promise he will never hurt you again, Sansa. If you want to know more, I will tell you. But I will not apologize for the plans I have for him. Not when it comes to your safety,” Tywin told her quietly, stroking her back. Eventually, her sobs quieted, and she sniffed into his chest.

“I don’t need to know details, just when it is done,” she said, tilting her face, so their eyes met. In his, she saw the banked anger, but also the utter devotion to her. It was a heady combination.

“How would you feel about spending a bit longer at the Rock Sansa?” Tywin asked, hoping she would agree.

He saw her eyes brighten at that thought and he continued, “I was thinking we would spend the whole week there. The plane can take those who need to go back to Kings Landing on either Monday or Tuesday. But I would feel better if we had time away, just the two of us, from Kings Landing for a while.”

“I would love that, Tywin,” she said and kissed him. Then she frowned. “I didn’t pack enough clothes.”

He laughed. “If only there were a town close to home where you could shop,” he murmured to her, pressing kisses along her neck. She moaned when he hit a spot that drove her wild, then turned and kissed him on the lips.

“Are you going to come with me and hold my bags, Mr. Lannister?” she grinned, and he shuddered in mock horror, although the thought held a tiny bit of appeal.

“Depends what you are shopping for, Ms. Stark,” he said back to her and worked his hand up under her top, where he caressed her through her lacy bra. She arched into his touch.

“Tywin, we can’t,” she whispered at him, both turned on and scandalized that there was a plane full of people outside the door.

“Trust me?” he said softly, locking eyes with her. She nodded and felt his talented hand work its way down into her shorts, where he stroked her. Tywin kept his voice low and his hand busy.

“This is all for you, love,” and he rubbed her, making her arch into him. Each time she went to moan, he kissed her, swallowing the sounds he normally delighted in hearing from her.

“You are mine baby,” Tywin said possessively and watched her eyes light up at his words. It was the endearment at the end that sent Sansa over the top, and he captured her lips in his once again. He was smirking as she came down from her peak and she hit him lightly, panting slightly.

“It’s not fair how you know me so well,” and she pouted at him. He leaned down and sucked on her lip.

“You love it, woman,” he grinned at her, and she finally relented and smirked back.

As they got up from the bed, Sansa’s face turned red when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Even though none of her clothes had even been removed, she looked like she’d been ravaged.

She groaned and tried to tame her hair. “No one will believe that we didn’t just have sex!”

Tywin laughed and banded his arms around her. “You worry too much about what other’s think Sansa. Soon you’ll be a Lannister, and we don’t care what people think about us.”

She just gave him a look.

He shrugged. “To a certain extent, it’s true. You are about to become the wealthiest woman in Westeros, Sansa. You will have to learn how to not let the opinions of the masses affect you or it will drive you crazy.”

She sighed, knowing he was right. The moment she stepped out on his arm, everything about her would be critiqued, from her choice of dress to the designer, to her jewelry and how she styled her hair. It was just part of being Mrs. Tywin Lannister. “I know.”

He pulled her into a hug. “Don’t worry, I will be there, and I promise you will get used to it. Besides, would you rather your family think I brought you in here so you could fall apart, or so that I could feast on you?” He raised his eyebrow at her, and she relented.

He knew her too well. She had spent so long hiding her true feelings from her family, that it was better if they thought they had snuck away to have sex rather than because she was on the verge of a breakdown.

“Thank you,” she said softly and kissed him once more before they joined the others.

No one said a word, but Sansa watched Arya exchange a knowing look with Gendry, and Sandor and Jon studiously avoided her eyes. Tywin just smirked. He couldn’t care less about what these young people thought. In fact, it did his reputation wonders for everyone to believe that he couldn’t wait to have Sansa that he had to take her in the back of his plane.

Soon enough they landed and Tywin, as ever, had made arrangements for transportation, although this time his sports car was joined by another SUV.

“No fair,” Arya pouted when she looked to the car, and Sansa shot her a look.

“Seriously?” she said to her sister. Arya rolled her eyes and climbed into the bigger vehicle.

Sansa called Sandor over and told him to ride with Tywin. She wanted to be with Jon and Arya when they first saw the Rock. And she knew that they had things to discuss.

As soon as Jon had settled in to drive, Arya looked at Sansa.

“What’s it like?”

“What’s what like?” Sansa asked.

“All of this. Being so freaking rich. You are with someone who could buy anything they want. Like a whole island. Or a building. Is it just the money?” Arya asked. Because her tone was somewhat softer and curious and not harsh and abrasive, Sansa responded.

“I couldn’t have cared less about his money when we met again. It was at my first gallery opening. I was a wreck, knowing that Myrcella had invited him, but not knowing if he would show up and desperately hoping he did,” Sansa started to explain.

“Wait, what do you mean when you met again?” Arya interrupted.

Sansa sighed and backtracked and gave Arya all the details of that fateful night with Joffrey five years earlier. “I was stupid and young and should have listened to Tywin.” Sansa paused. “From that point on, I was a goner. Every man I met I compared to him. He was brave and strong and made me feel safe. And no one that I met in university ever measured up to him.”

Arya was in shock. She had mostly just assumed that Sansa had fallen for the guy since he oozed power and money and good breeding, all things her sister had waxed on about when they were kids growing up.

“Back to the night of the gallery opening. I had this one piece, probably my best painting and it was of the Sunset Sea. I painted it from memory, when Myr had brought me here. And I found him standing in front of it, just kind of in awe.” Sansa smiled softly. “I couldn’t put it for sale. I knew it belonged to him; after all it was his home. And then he complimented me on it, and offered to drive me home.” Sansa shrugged, then looked at her sister. “When we got to my building, I just wanted to give him a tour. I hadn’t really shown too many people the place and he accepted. And well….” Sansa blushed and Arya grinned.

“Then, you banged him. Go, Sans. First date. I’m proud of you sister,” Arya smirked, but she could see how much her sister truly loved this man.

“It wasn’t like that,” Sansa protested. Then she grinned. “After that, we just kind of moved at light speed. We went to Myrcella’s engagement dinner as a couple; then press got wind of things. He basically moved in unofficially, Mom and Dad freaked and then he officially moved in. We came here to his home, and he proposed, then the Joff stuff happened and Winterfell, and now we’re here.” Sansa was out of breath by the time she’d summed up how fast things had progressed between them.

“Holy shit, San, that could be a movie,” Arya said. “So, it’s not about the money?”

Sansa laughed. “When I found out how much he was worth, I tried to dump him,” and watched as everyone’s jaws dropped.

“Are you serious, Sans?” Jon asked. He’d seen how in love the two of them were.

“Yeah, I just freaked out. He just called me out on my bullshit. Told me if I wanted to live on a farm, or a beach or a mountain cabin, he’d buy me whatever I wanted and move us there. That it didn’t matter where we lived, just that we were together.”

“Tywin fucking Lannister said that to you?” Arya said, half in awe and half incredulous.

Sansa grinned and nodded and at that moment, caught sight of the sea.

“Wait until you guys see the Rock for the first time,” she told her family and then watched their jaws drop as Jon turned the SUV into the long driveway and approached Sansa and Tywin’s home.

“Holy. Shit,” Arya said, for once almost speechless.

Gendry had paled and swallowed hard, and even Jon looked overwhelmed.

“Welcome to Casterly Rock, family,” Sansa said grinning.

“This is all his?” Jon asked. Sansa nodded.

“Yup.”

“One man, and he owns this entire place?” Gendry said.

“Yup.”

“Wow, San. Just wow,” Arya said.

She laughed. “It’s just a home guys. Tywin’s first and now ours. This is where I want to raise our kids. Can you imagine? How amazing would that be?” She was grinning broadly.

The others just shook their heads. They all knew that Tywin Lannister was wealthy. You didn’t have a private jet without serious money. But this was a whole other level.

“Come on, let me introduce you to everyone and give you the tour. Just leave your bags,” Sansa said and hopped out of the SUV. Tywin was waiting for her, and she took his hand in hers.

“How was their reaction?” he whispered to her and caught her huge grin.

“They’re overwhelmed. Which means Arya might shut up for five minutes,” Sansa said grinning, and she heard Sandor snort and mutter, _fat fucking chance._

Niles was there to greet them, and for once, Arya kept her mouth shut. Sansa was kind of worried about Gendry. He looked a bit too overwhelmed, and she made a mental note to ensure she talked to him later. She made Tywin stay as they gave them the tour of the place, and Sansa smirked as Arya just looked more and more stunned. It wasn’t often anything that could impress her sister.

Tywin’s staff had seen to their bags, and soon everyone had their rooms. Arya was pleased to see that Gendry’s bags had been delivered to her room as well.

When they entered the large kitchen, Sera immediately threw her arms around Sansa, squealing in delight that she was back so soon. She was a few years older than Sansa, closer to thirty, so more Sandor’s age, and very pretty. She was one of the few women in Sansa’s life that were at least as tall as her and had a riot of honey-blond hair and bright blue eyes. Standing together, they made a stunning duo. Sansa started to introduce Sera to everyone and then stopped when she got to Sandor. The man looked stunned at the beautiful chef, and Sansa shot a look to Tywin to see if he was witnessing what she was. He winked at her, and she grinned. She wondered what her friend would think. Sansa barely even noticed Sandor’s scar anymore, and he was a ruggedly handsome man if you could get past the half-burnt face. And loyal, funny, caring, and smart. Plus, Sera had a mouth like a sailor, so if anyone could keep up with his cursing, it would be her.

When Sansa introduced the two of them, they fumbled through shaking each other’s hands awkwardly and then parted quickly, as if burned. As everyone turned to leave, Sera grabbed Sansa’s arm and hauled her back to the end of the kitchen.

“Who was that?” she whispered and nodded her head towards the large man who had just left.

Sansa grinned. She knew that she’d seen something in her friend’s eye. “Sandor Clegane. He works for Tywin in security. He’s my bodyguard.”

“Is he single?” Sera demanded.

Sansa shrugged. She honestly didn’t know, but she’d never heard Sandor say anything about a girlfriend. “I don’t know, but I think so.”

“Oh my god, did you see his fucking arms? They were huge! He’s huge,” Sera was practically drooling, and she nibbled her bottom lip. “I wonder if he’s that big everywhere?” and wagged her eyebrows at Sansa who laughed.

“You’re a naughty girl, and I suggest you try and find out.” Then Sansa pressed a kiss to her friend's cheek. “He’s a good man. I’m glad you’re willing to look past his scar.”

Sera waved her hand. She had the worst luck with men and knew the prettier the face, the blacker the heart. At least in her awful dating history. Plus the giant man made her feel positively dainty, and that was not an easy task when you were a statuesque 5’10”.

“Do you think Tywin would mind if I…” Sera trailed off, and Sansa laughed.

“No, I don’t think he would mind. As long as you’re not planning on quitting and leaving us high and dry,” Sansa replied. Sera scoffed. This was her dream job.

Sera moved around the kitchen, making tea as the two settled in to chat. Sansa had heard the rest say there were going to unpack, and Tywin told them all to make themselves at home. Sansa hoped he didn’t regret that come Monday.

Sera reached out and grabbed Sansa’s hand. They had stayed in touch, texting each other, so she knew all about Joffrey. But not what had happened at Winterfell. She knew that Sansa had been nervous about going home, and now suddenly, they were here.

Sansa told her friend everything, and Sera enfolded her in a tight hug. “I’m so glad Sandor was there, Sansa,” she said, trying not to cry at how much danger her friend had been in. “And I’m thrilled you guys came here.”

“We’re going to be here for at least a week. Tywin and I and Sandor, at the very least, I believe. We need the time away from Kings Landing,” Sansa explained.

Sera snorted. “No, shit. I’m surprised he hasn’t just locked you away. Gods, he must have been so scared when he found out.” Sera for one knew just how much Tywin Lannister loved Sansa Stark. She had been in his employment since she was 22 and she was turning 30 this year. Tywin had taken a chance on her when she’d just come out of culinary school, and she was devoted to him since that time. And Sera had never seen him act the way he did with Sansa.

“So I hope it’s not too much work, but I’m hoping we can do a huge bonfire on the beach tomorrow afternoon,” Sansa said and was worrying her lower lip.

Sera snorted, amused at how clueless Sansa was about Tywin’s staff and his extraordinarily high expectations. They could pull almost anything off.

“I think that’s a great idea, Sansa,” Sera said, and the two put their heads together to begin planning. It was where Tywin found her an hour later. As he approached, Sansa turned to smile at him.

“Perfect timing, we just finished planning the bonfire for tomorrow! You have to phone Jaime and invite him,” Sansa told Tywin. He nodded and kissed her forehead. Then Sera shooed them out of her kitchen to prepare dinner, and Tywin grabbed Sansa’s hand to take her down to the beach.

“Where’s everyone else?” she asked Tywin as they made their way outside.

“Around. I’d imagine in the pool, as that’s what your feral little sister was going on about,” Tywin said, but his words were softened with a slight smile. Something had changed between the two of them, and they had almost come to accept each other after everything that had happened at Winterfell.

Sansa leaned into him as they walked along the beach, feeling safer and happier each moment she was back here.

“I love our home, Tywin,” she said, her voice soft and filled with contentment.

He turned, so he faced her. “My whole life I feel like I have been waiting for you, Sansa Stark.” Sansa nodded at him and felt the tears in her eyes. She felt the same way.

“Sometimes I never want to leave here, even though we have this whole life back in Kings Landing and I know that’s not realistic. But I’m happy here. It feels like this is where I was meant to be,” she explained to him.

Tywin was stunned that she had come to love Casterly Rock as much as he did. He knew it was a beautiful property, but so few people saw beyond the sheer opulence of it and loved it the way that he did. Here Tywin was free just to be himself, away from the pressures and expectations in Kings Landing. It was his refuge, but after Joanne died, it had become like a mausoleum. Slowly over the years, he had come to love it again, but he never thought he’d find someone who loved it as much as he did.

He kissed her then and said, “I’m glad you love it as much as I do.” And he held her, wrapped in his arms as they both watched the sun fade into the sea, alone on their beach, happy and content at last.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was busy, as all four of Tywin’s family members had arrived late Saturday night. Sansa was quickly swept into a hug by Kevan and Dorna and happily introduced them to the rest of her family. Sansa hadn’t seen Myrcella since the night of her bachelorette party, and her friend had tears in her eyes when Sansa went to hug her.

“Myr, hush, sweetie, nothing was your fault,” Sansa chided her gently and wiped her friend’s tears away.

“It’s all so bad, Sans. I don’t know what to do,” she said a bit brokenly.

“Eat first, then we will figure it out later,” Sansa told her. Myr gave her a watery smile and then hugged Tywin, who kissed her forehead and also informed her not to worry.

As breakfast was served, Sera having outdone herself this morning, Sansa told everyone about the party this afternoon on the beach. Tywin had confirmed that Jaime and Brienne would also be coming along and that his staff would have everything ready.

After breakfast, they broke into three groups.

Sansa gathered Sera, Dorna and Arya to speak with Myrcella and Tywin took Kevan, Sandor, and Jon into his study. Gendry and Tyrstane went to the pool.

Tywin looked at the four men before him and knew he could trust them. They all had a huge stake in seeing that Sansa was safe. He’d briefly filled in what had happened at Winterfell with Kevan but asked Sandor and Jon to provide more context in case there was something he had missed. He had not.

“Shit,” Kevan said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Roose Bolton’s a cold bastard, Ty. If you move against his son, you know he will seek retaliation.” Tywin nodded. He had always limited his dealings with the northern timber baron, simply because the man was one of the most ruthless men he had ever met. Although Tywin didn’t doubt his ability to come out on top, he was at his heart a cautious man. If he didn’t need to make an enemy, he didn’t.

“I promised Sansa Kev. I promised her that I would destroy not only Ramsey but the family. I won’t back down now,” Tywin said, his jaw set in a rigid line.

“He’s evil,” Sandor added and looked at the other Lannister. “Pure evil. He’ll be out of jail by Monday, and he will be plotting a way to get to Sansa, mark my words.” Jon agreed. The way that Ramsey had looked at Sansa had made Jon’s skin crawl.

“It can’t look like retaliation,” Tywin muttered. “It has to be cold and calculated, and we must strike all at once. This means taking out Roose’s businesses and then his son. If we move against Ramsey and don’t neutralize the father, we know he will come after us.”

“Let me do some digging, into their financials. If they needed to include Petyr Baelish in this scheme, then they are probably hiding something, or their business is doing worse than they are projecting. Give me a bit of time,” Kevan said and held up a hand before Tywin could protest. “I know this is important. You might also want to loop Tyrion and Jaime in.”

Tywin nodded and then saw Jon’s confused look. “My sons. Tyrion’s married to a former madam that knows the flesh trade better than anyone in the business. And my son knows things. And Jaime is our security expert. Both will bring valuable skills to dealing with these problems. And they are Lannister’s.”

Tywin paused and then looked to Kevan. “You also need to look into Petyr Baelish and his dealings. We know he peddles flesh, but I need to know everything about the man.” Kevan nodded.

Sandor grunted and hated what he was about to ask, but he’d do anything to keep the little bird safe. “What about Gregor?”

Tywin sighed. All he wanted to do was to unleash Gregor Clegane on Ramsey Bolton, but if he did that, he knew that Roose would retaliate against him. It would be much too obvious. “Too soon. He will most likely be part of this, but I need to destroy the Bolton’s, not simply wound them.” Jon felt the chill in Tywin’s voice, and was reminded of his first impression; his cousin was in love with a terrifying man.

For now things were in motion. Tywin never did anything simply as a reaction. When he moved against his enemies, he did so with cold calculation and logic, and even though the need for revenge burned through him, this would be no different. Besides, both Littlefinger and Ramsey knew he was coming for them. It would make them more fearful if it took him longer to strike and they may get sloppy. Tywin thanked the men in the room, before things broke apart. Just as everyone was leaving Tywin felt his phone buzz and saw a text from Sansa. He smiled at her question and picked up the phone to make a call. He would do anything for Myrcella, and this was hardly any work at all.

* * *

Myrcella was beside herself. Her mother had threatened to cancel her wedding, claiming it was too soon due to the stress of Joffrey’s death. The entire event had been scheduled to take place at the Baratheon mansion, and now Cersei had effectively vetoed that. Guests had booked hotel rooms and plane tickets and it was two weeks away; much too late for anyone to cancel. It had taken a considerable amount of time and effort to get this story from her, as she was an utter mess.

“Why not Kings Landing Art Galley?” Sansa said suddenly. “It’s modern, beautiful, and it suits you.”

Myrcella gasped. “Do you think we can get it on such short notice?”

Sansa laughed. “Let me ask Tywin,” and she pulled out her phone and sent him a text. “Ok, he’ll make the call. Now, as for catering and flowers, all of that is still good to go, right?”

Myrcella nodded. “It was mostly just the location. And the bridal shower. Mom said we couldn’t have it at her place either.”

Sansa waved her hand. “We’ll do it at our loft. God knows it’s big enough. What do you say, Dorna, think we can pull it off?” With the wedding only two weeks away, that meant the bridal shower would have to be next Sunday. It would be tight, and they wouldn’t be able to stay at the Rock as long as first planned, but Dorna was more than confident they could do it. Sansa loved her soon to be sister in law fiercely. She was kind to the core and so dependable. And she wrapped Myrcella in her warmth and showered her with love; all things Cersei had neglected to do.

“Plus, Sam and Gilly already know my place, and it’s so much closer so that all works out!” Sansa said happily and then spotted Tywin. He had a small grin on his face, and she knew he’d worked whatever magic needed to get the art gallery. Myrcella jumped up from her seat, her face like a hopeful puppy and he nodded at her, before bracing himself for her squeals and hugs.

“All right, Myrcella, it’s all ok now,” he said to her in what he hoped was a soothing voice. She kissed his cheek and then spun to Sansa.

“Thank you so much San, I don’t know what I would have done without you,” she gushed and then she shot off to find Tyrstane.

Arya just looked stunned. “How the fuck do you put up with that Sansa?” she asked bewildered.

Sansa laughed and waved a hand. “Trust me, she comes across as an airhead, but she’s got a heart of gold. She’s a great friend.”

Arya just shook her head and left to find Gendry and Sandor. Maybe they could talk about motorcycles. She needed to decompress from the fair amount of estrogen she’d just been exposed too.

Soon enough, the party on the beach was ready, and Sansa and Tywin’s staff had outdone themselves. Coolers of beer and soda and bottles of wine from Tywin’s impressive cellar were in abundance. Two huge bonfires roared on the beach, and there were numerous activities to keep everyone happy. Sansa had directed small tents to be erected, to keep those who wanted out of the sun, and multiple chairs and loungers were spread across the beach area. The guys had somehow found a volleyball net, so an intense game was now taking place, although all anyone could hear was Arya cursing that she was too short.

The weather was fantastic, hot and sunny, and it felt like a summer day at Winterfell. Casterly Rock was significantly more south than Winterfell, and Sansa hummed around their large bedroom as she debated which bikini to wear. She held up one that was sportier, with white and navy stripes or a simple black number. Tywin had vetoed a tiny red bikini with a G-string, that she had first put on. He mostly just ripped it off her body and proceeded to take her on their bed, before he commanded her never to wear it in public. She laughed at him and then promised she’d be good. She’d never had any intention of walking around today with her ass on display; she’d save that just for him.

He growled at her when he realized she’d played him, and she laughed at him as she kissed him.

“Do I need to remind you what happens when you play with the lion, Ms. Stark,” he asked.

“No, I think you made that more than clear,” she said. Then she cocked her head, “But maybe I like it when my lion gets all growly and protective.”

He groaned. She was killing him. He didn’t honestly care about her beach party; he just wanted to lock her in their bedroom and worship her body all afternoon. His phone buzzed then, and it was Niles letting him know that Jaime had arrived, so he dragged her out of their room. When they exited the elevator, Jaime and Brienne watched in awe as Sansa unwound herself from around Tywin, whom she’d been kissing passionately. Jaime just shook his head, still unused to the sight of his father so in love with this woman. They were made for each other.

As soon as Sansa saw them, her face lit up, and she welcomed them to their home. They also had a red-haired young woman with them, who Brienne introduced as their nanny Ygritte. She was from the far north, way beyond Winterfell, and had the most adorable accent. And she was beautiful. As the group made their way down to the beach, Sansa watched as her cousin took a volleyball to the face when he spotted the adorable nanny. She heard Tywin snort, and she turned to face him.

“You have to admit, she is beautiful,” Sansa said, only slightly perturbed to no longer be the only redheaded female in the group. Her eyes narrowed on the young woman who was openly flirting with her cousin.

“Your green is showing, darling,” Tywin purred in her ear before he grabbed her and swung her back to face him. “You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen Sansa; have no fear.” And he leaned down to kiss her. She giggled against him as she wound her arms around his neck, and he drew her body to his.

When Jaime complained loudly that they were at it again, Ayra also started mocking them, thinking she had found an ally in Tywin’s son.

“They’re like fucking teenagers,” Arya said before everyone yelled at her for swearing in front of the kids. She grinned sheepishly and apologized.

Kevan told them all to knock it off, happy to see his brother, so in love again.

Sera had outdone herself with the food, and soon tables were groaning under platters of salads and grilled chicken, rolls, cut up fruit and vegetables and more desserts than anyone could eat. Sansa caught Sera talking to Sandor at one point, and she was pleased to see that he sort of smiled at the pretty chef. Once Sera left, Sansa walked up to her bodyguard and bumped into his shoulder. She gave him a critical look, and he just scowled at her. Then she grinned.

“What?” he barked at her, embarrassed that she’d caught him talking to her friend.

“She’s a great person. I’m happy for you,” Sansa said, still grinning.

“It’s nothing, she's just polite,” Sandor mumbled.

Sansa snorted. “Gods, you are blind.” Sandor looked at her, mouth slightly open.

“Sandor, you walked in yesterday, and she wanted to eat you up like you were a big old chocolate sundae. And she was the spoon!”

Sandor felt his face heat. He couldn’t believe it. Sera was pretty, funny, smart and well educated. There was no way she could be interested in someone like him.

“Little bird, stop,” Sandor said, quietly. “Women like her don’t like men like me.” Sansa looked at him then, hard. She saw that he was serious. How could he not see what a catch he was?

“Sandor,” Sansa said equally soft and quiet. “If I weren’t totally and madly in love with my soon to be husband, I’d be fighting her for a chance with you.”

Sandor stood there in shock. Surely, she was joking with him. Hadn’t she seen the mess that was his face? There was no way either woman would want anything to do with him.

“Look at me Sandor,” Sansa said. “Do you honestly think I’d lie to you?” He took a chance and stared into those intensely blue eyes and saw nothing but the truth.

“But why?” and he gestured to his face.

“That is just such a small part of you, Sandor. I don’t even notice it anymore. And Sera didn’t seem to mind at all. For your own sake, give her a chance,” and then Sansa leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his scarred cheek.

When Sansa walked away from Sandor, she found Tywin standing by one of the large bonfires, watching her. She walked into his arms, and he kissed the top of her head. “You’re a good person, Sansa Stark,” he said to her.

Soon enough, the sun was setting, and everyone just stopped to watch it sink into the sea. It was a beautiful sight, and Sansa sighed as she looked around. All the people she loved best were here, and she smirked a bit as she saw Sandor wrap one of his massive arms around Sera and Jon do the same to Ygritte.

“Happy?” Tywin whispered to her as he had her back cradled against his front, and he felt her nod. This beach was magic in their lives, and it was then that Sansa knew. She turned to Tywin and said, “I don’t want to wait until August. I want to get married here, on our beach. After Myrcella’s wedding is done.” Tywin felt his heart beat faster. “I want to be Mrs. Tywin Lannister. And I can’t wait any longer.” He kissed her then and poured everything he felt into her.

“Then we will do that. In three weeks, we will get married here on our beach,” Tywin told her.

Later still, when the dark had come, and the bonfires burned, every one had drawn up chairs to either sit or stand around the fire. Jaime and Brienne’s son was entertaining Sansa with tales of trucks and dinosaurs, and Jaime wandered up to his father and uncle.

“I never thought I’d ever see anything like this at Casterly Rock,” Jaime quipped. Tywin grunted, and Kevan grinned.

“It’s Sansa. He can’t say no to her,” and Kevan patted his brother on the back. They all looked over to her then and watched as Jaime’s son crawled into her lap and cuddled up to her. She enfolded him in her arms and ran her hands through his blond curls as he snuggled deeper into her arms.

“She’s going to want one of those,” Jaime said, and pointed to his son with his beer, watching his father’s reaction.

“Thank god,” was all Tywin said, and Jaime could see the apparent longing on the man’s face.

Eventually, Brienne and Jaime packed their kids up to the house; they had decided to spend the night and joined everyone again on the beach. Music had started, and once again, Gendry and Jon brought out their guitars. Sansa settled into Tywin’s arms in a large chair that was by the fire and sighed contentedly as his arms came around her.

He had always been so careful to let her set the pace of their relationship, knowing he had lived a whole lifetime more than her, but he couldn’t help the words that slipped from his mouth.

As he leaned down to nuzzle at her ear, he whispered, “I want to have a baby with you, Sansa.” It was a need, profound and fierce within him. Watching her with his grandson had unleashed a deep desire within him.

Sansa felt her eyes tear, as lust pooled low in her stomach. “Oh my gods, yes, Tywin. I want that too.”

“I know I told you it was always your choice, but I don’t want to wait too long, Sansa,” he said, his voice still low and only for her. “I want to experience as much of their life as I can.”

Sansa thought her heart was going to burst. She couldn’t be around Jaime’s children without a deep longing for one of her coursing through her, and while she had known Tywin had said yes to children with her, she’d been unsure if he wanted them as much as she did. Or as soon.

“Take me to bed Tywin,” she pleaded with him, her need for him nearly overwhelming her. They got up from their seats, hand in hand. Barely acknowledging their friends and family, Sansa and Tywin were lost in each other. Knowing smirks and whistles followed them as they left their beach, but they didn’t care.

They had reached the elevator, and they were wrapped in each other’s arms, clothing stripped away and discarded as they stumbled to their bed. Once there Tywin lay her down reverently and touched her stomach, before leaning down to kiss her there, imaging the day, sometime soon when she would swell and become large with the life they had created together.

He was lost in the idea of her pregnant with his child as he made love to her, drawing out her pleasure and making her cry out his name. When he looked at her, he was momentarily worried, until she cupped his cheek and said, “I have no words.” He kissed her and then lifted them off the bed, where he brought her to the huge bath.

“Can we do this again?”

“For the rest of our lives, my love,” he told her.

Once they were clean, Tywin wrapped her in a robe and brought her back to their huge bed, where she snuggled deep into his arms.

“We’re getting married,” she whispered, “In three weeks. And then I’m going to have your baby.”

He chuckled at her, and whispered, “Go to sleep now little lion,” and felt her drift off before he followed her over.


	17. Wedding Dress Shopping

Sansa Stark was in a fabulous mood. She had woken up in her very comfortable bed, in her new home that she loved more than anywhere else on earth, beside the man that she was crazy for, with the family and friends that she was closest too, all here with her. Her world was almost perfect.

Tywin cracked one eye as he watched her wake up, and felt a sense of peace steal over him. In a very short time, he would be waking up next to his wife. He loved the fact that soon she would belong to him; she would take his name, wear his ring, bear his children. She would be his. It was a heady feeling for a man who had been single most of his life. His marriage to Joanna was extremely short; even though they had known each other since childhood, they had only had seven short years together as a married couple. Tywin hoped to have infinitely more with the woman currently lying beside him.

He lazily reached out a hand and grasped Sansa loving her warmth. She let out a little breathy sigh, and he smirked. He dragged her to him, her back against his chest and lifted one of her legs slightly so he could seek her warmth and wet. He knew she’d be ready for him and he wasn’t disappointed. He took her slowly and gently, drawing out her pleasure and his until their peaks were steady instead of a bright point of satisfaction. She sighed after and cuddled into him, and he wrapped her in his embrace.

“Good morning, Ms. Stark,” he said, and she giggled. She loved his raspy voice. “What are your plans today?”

He knew that some of her family were heading home later; Jon, Arya and Gendry all had to be back to work or school tomorrow and would fly out this evening. But Myrcella and Trystane had decided to stay until mid-week along with Kevan and Dorna.

She wiggled around until she faced him and then said, “Shopping!” 

He chuckled at her and wondered how she would take it if he finally gave her the credit card he’d gotten for her. “Dorna said there is the best wedding dress place in all of Westeros in Lannisport,” and her eyes went dreamy. He was quite happy that she had bonded so quickly with his sister-in-law.

“When will you call your parents?” he asked, hating to break her good mood.

“This morning. I just realized that Robb was supposed to come to Kings Landing in a couple of weeks, but they can just come out to Casterly Rock instead,” she said quickly.

She was unconcerned. Her family could either adjust to her plans or not. She honestly didn’t care anymore. She was done trying to please her mother. She’d finally figured out that it didn’t matter what she did; Catelyn Stark would almost always find fault with something. Those she was closest to were here last night, and all had already confirmed that they would be here for their wedding. That was the most important thing to her. The rest of her family could either get on board or miss out. She was done catering to them. This day was about her and Tywin.

And as a bonus, Sansa had talked Arya into coming to Myrcella’s bridal shower and wedding. Her relationship with Arya had dramatically improved over the weekend, and it made her very happy.

“When are you going to call Tyrion and Cersei?” she asked him pointedly. He grunted. Tyrion was no issue, but he was honestly debating if he even wanted Cersei here for their wedding. She was unstable these days, and it would also mean bringing Robert to their home. Tywin still had to talk to the young man he thought might be Robert’s long-lost son. He looked at her then and saw a small frown.

“What’s on your mind, Sansa?” he asked.

She toyed with him before she spoke. “Are you sure you don’t want a real prenup?” she asked quietly before rushing on. “It wouldn’t change a single thing for me, Tywin. I love you for you, not because of your money. And I would understand if you wanted one.” She looked at him directly in his eyes, and he knew she was truthful. She wanted only him, not his money or buildings or houses. Tywin had zero doubts about her or her intentions. And he couldn’t care less what anyone else thought.

He would, of course, have provisions in his will. His sons’ would inherit significant portions of his company; Tyrion was a natural to take over the company when that time came. Tywin was sure Jaime never wanted to be the president and CEO of Casterly Rock Enterprises; it was much more Tyrion’s speed. Along with the company itself, there were shares in the company and trust funds that he had established for everyone else.

But by and large, most of his vast fortune would go to the woman currently in his arms. He had no worries that she would divorce him, and while some might say he was foolish, he knew that she had been made for him. Their love for each other was sincere and authentic.

“No, Sansa, I don’t need or want a prenup,” he told her and saw her open her pretty mouth to protest more so he kissed her. “Enough. I am not a foolish young boy Sansa. I know what we have is very real and very rare, and I know exactly why you are in my bed right now.”

“Good sex,” she quipped and laughed as he looked at her in mock outrage.

“Good sex??!,” he growled at her. She laughed louder. The man was a sex god, and each day taught her something new. Hell, before last night, Sansa thought her g spot was a myth. She loved how he got all growly when she didn’t praise his already enormous ego.

He begun to tickle her, demanding that she take it back, and she was laughing so hard, until she cried out, “Ok ok, I give up. You’re the best there ever was. Tywin Lannister, God of Sex.”

“Better,” and kissed her soundly before he gave her a look.

“What?” she asked a bit suspiciously. She knew that look. That was the look of, _Tywin had something he wanted her to do, and he was sure she would resist him._

He sighed. “I realize money has been a touchy subject for you,” he began, and she snorted at his euphemism. He gave her a look. “But I hope that with our wedding merely weeks away, you will allow me to start to blend our lives even more.”

She laughed a bit at how he was stalling. Tywin Lannister never stalled. “Just tell me, Tywin.”

He huffed a bit at being hurried, then he reached over to the nightstand beside him and brought out the platinum credit card with no limit that was in her name and held it out to her.

She eyed it warily, and he sighed. 

“Sansa, I’m not trying to take away your fierce independence. I simply want you to be able to buy whatever you’d like. And,” he said before she could protest, “You know as well as I do that there are certain expectations that come with marrying me. It’s silly, and superficial but also true. I do not expect that you always walk around in designer clothes, but there will be times that it is required. And,” he said, raising his voice slightly, to override the protest he could see building in her eyes, “I don’t want you to have to worry about purchasing things in order to be part of my world.”

He stopped and waited for her to say something. When she didn’t, he continued. “I’m old fashioned, Sansa. I am soon to be your husband. It is my job to provide for you, even though you are a modern woman with the means to support herself.” He shrugged. He was what he was. He knew she loved him; he just hoped she could come to accept this part of him. He would never stop wanting to provide for her to take care of her, to support her. It was simply who he was.

She eyed him for a moment, and then she broke out into a grin and snatched the card. “You sure you won’t regret this? I love to shop!” She winked at him.

He rolled his eyes, secretly happy she was finally letting him take care of her. He’d been supporting Cersei for years. His daughter could spend his money as if he stood there, printing more each day. There was no way Sansa could ever come close to what she spent.

“I’m sure,” he told her and then braced himself as she settled herself over him and kissed him, weaving her hands through his hair.

“Is it wrong that I love that you want to take care of me?” she asked. “It makes me feel safe and loved Tywin. Am I a disappointment to modern women everywhere?” She was only half-joking.

“Gods no, Sansa,” he told her, knowing how much pressure society put on young women these days to be independent and single. “Whatever works for us is right. No one else’s opinions matters, love; only you and I,” he told her, firmly believing his words. He couldn’t give a fuck what anyone thought about them, their relationship or their choices.

“You and I,” she repeated. Then her face became serious. “I want to say the old vows Tywin, at our wedding.”

He felt his heart clench. So many couples in modern times never said them, finding them archaic and possessive. He couldn’t believe that Sansa wanted them. They would bind themselves to each other, pledging that they belonged to one another for all time, until the end of their days, in front of their family, friends and the old gods. The old vows were not to be taken lightly.

“Of course, Sansa,” he told her, his voice thick with emotion. She was indeed his other half. They were deeply in love with each other, and grateful they had found each other. Eventually, they reluctantly left their sanctuary to see their family and friends.

When Sansa walked into the huge dining room, she was accosted by Sera, who dragged her back to the kitchen.

“Oh my god, Sansa,” Sera moaned, and she was blushing. Sansa arched an eyebrow at her friend and noticed the love bites on her neck.

“That good, huh?” Sansa smirked at her.

“Incredible. I don’t think I’ve ever had someone that dedicated to me and my pleasure. Ever. He set records,” Sera said and sighed, then had a worried look on her face.

“What’s wrong, then?” Sansa asked.

“Do you think all he wants is one night?” Sera had a terrible dating history. Almost as grim as Sansa’s, and although she was a beautiful woman, she had a severe lack of confidence when it came to men.

Sansa just hugged her friend. “You need to talk to him. Soon. Tell him what you want. I don’t get the impression Sandor’s that type of guy,” Sansa said quietly. She looked at her friend and saw she was still worried.

“Go and find him and talk with him now. Don’t let this become a thing,” Sansa commanded and watched as Sera straightened her shoulders. “I’ll take care of everything down here.” Sansa grinned as she watched her friend dart out of the kitchen to find Sandor.

“Is that what I think it is?” Tywin asked, and Sansa yelped, startled that he was suddenly there.

“Sneaky,” she said to him and then nodded. “If you think it’s your top security guy and your chef falling in love, then yup.” He arched an eyebrow at her as she leaned up to kiss him as he handed her a cup of coffee. He grunted and then deepened the kiss. Tywin had realized that Sansa just needed all her friends and family to be happy and she wouldn’t stop until they were. There was no use fighting her on this. She was relentless. Then he swatted her ass lightly and dragged her out the to dining room to eat.

* * *

Sera nervously made her way to Sandor’s room. She’d left it early in the morning, telling him she needed to get breakfast prepared and he’d let her go knowing she had a job to do. Now, left alone with her thoughts for the past few hours, she was a nervous wreck. She’d fallen hard and fast for the big man, and they’d stayed up late into the night talking around the fire until finally he’d made a move and she’d all but thrown herself into his arms. She wasn’t sure that she had even slept last night. The man was a revelation in bed, pleasuring her over and over again until she all but whimpered his name and sung his praises. But she wasn’t sure what it all meant. Even though she felt like they had this deep connection, maybe all he was looking for was something light and easy.

She knocked on his door and heard him grunt so she opened it up. It was still quite dark, but he had a soft lamp on. He was just sitting up in bed and the sheet had pooled over his legs, leaving his broad and very well-muscled chest bare. Sera couldn’t help it. She licked her lips and remembered burying her fingers in his chest hair, tracing his muscles and scars, mapping his body like she was a starved woman looking for water. His body was a masterpiece.

“Hi,” she said tentatively and looked around the room, not meeting his eyes.

Sandor grinned at her. She was adorable. He couldn’t for the life of him imagine why she was so nervous, especially after everything they had done to each other last night. He’d never had a woman who responded to him the way she had.

Sandor knew that words were never going to be his strong suit, so he simply stood up, letting the sheet drop to the floor and watched as Sera’s pretty eyes widened and then filled with lust and some deeper emotion when she saw he was already hard for her again. He walked right up to her and dragged her into his arms where he kissed her as if he were a man that hadn’t just spent the past several hours with her. She moaned and curved her gloriously lush body against his and began to rub herself against him.

“Hi,” he growled back to her. “Missed you,” he said, and he watched as her eyes lit up.

“Really?” she asked him, still somewhat skeptical, but hopeful all the same.

Sandor couldn’t believe it. It was as if she thought he only wanted a one-night stand.

“Really,” he told her and cupped her face in his massive hands. He wasn’t good at relationships, but she was too incredible for him not to take a chance.

“This meant something to me,” he told her in that deep raspy voice she loved so much. He watched as her eyes filled with tears.

“Oh, thank god,” she said and threw her arms around his neck as he scooped her up and brought her back to the bed where she snuggled against his chest.

“I take it you want this to be more than one night,” he asked, still a bit tentative.

He felt her nod, and then she said, “IthinkI’mfallinginlovewithyou.”

“Ummm, pardon?” he asked, not quite catching what she said. She sat up, and took a deep breath and looked directly into those grey eyes. It was totally ridiculous, but if Sansa could fall for Tywin in one night, Sera didn’t see why she couldn’t do the same.

“I said, I think I’m falling in love with you,” and then she looked directly at him, vulnerable and exposed, and half expecting him to break her heart.

He growled at her and flipped her to onto her back, where he started to kiss her neck, pulling at her shirt, trying not to tear it off her. Sera wiggled around until between the two of them she was once again naked and pinned beneath his massive body.

“Fucking hell, Sera,” he grunted as he swiped down to find her wet and ready. He surged into her and locked his eyes to hers. “I can’t even explain what I feel for you,” he told her, and she saw that whatever she felt, she wasn’t alone.

“Oh Gods,” she said as she felt him pump into her, loving her in a way that only he could. He was so big, and he fit her like no one else ever had.

“Sandor,” she moaned and felt everything start to tighten.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he muttered, unable to stop himself until she came apart in his arms, and he followed her over. Careful not to collapse on her, he dragged her to him and held her.

She was grinning like a fool as she was captured in his arms. “I can’t stay,” she told him. “Sansa’s taken over my job so I could come and talk with you.”

He smirked at her. _Talk. Silly woman_. She leaned up and kissed him again, and cupped the scarred side of his face. It still amazed him that it didn’t seem to bother her at all. Then his stomach rumbled, and she laughed and told him she had a huge amount of food prepared, explaining that when she was nervous, she cooked — a lot. Sandor loved the sound of that. It had been a long time since anyone had cooked for him.

Sera laughed as he stumbled around, looking for his clothes, until finally he was dressed, and then she grabbed his hand, linking them together as they left his room. Sandor looked down at their entwined hands, a little bit startled.

“You’re sure?” he asked, still worried that she’d only wanted him in secret. That’s how it had been for him before. Sure women loved his body and his cock, but once they were outside the bedroom, they had no intentions of being seen with him. It was why he rarely dated.

“Oh yeah,” she said, her grin wide. “You’re mine, big guy. And I don’t share.” Her look was possessive and fierce, and Sandor felt something warm in his chest. He’d never really belonged to anyone, and now this amazing woman wanted him to be hers and for everyone to know it. It was staggering, really.

He pulled her against his and kissed her fiercely. “You’re mine, Sera,” he told her low and raspy. And she nodded, loving it. “And you’re mine, Sandor.” He grinned at her, enjoying that she’d repeated it. At that moment, he ceased doubting her and knew she wouldn’t treat him the way others had in the past.

When they walked into the dining room, hand in hand, it was to catcalls and wolf whistles. Sandor tried not to react, but eventually he just gave in, letting Jon smack him on the back and Sansa give him a hug. Even Arya nodded her approval and Gendry couldn’t stop grinning at him. Jaime and Brienne just laughed at him, and the rest of the Lannister’s were all smirking as if they’d made some type of bet. Sandor didn’t even want to know. He was too happy to care that he was the center of attention for once.

Somehow, this odd group of people had become his family, and he was starting to realize that family did things like gently made fun of each other. He saw Tywin shoot him an approving look, and he nodded back at him, glad their boss didn’t seem too pissed at them. He suspected Tywin’s gorgeous fiancé had something to do with that.

Sandor knew they still had a lot of details to work out; he lived in Kings Landing, and Sera lived at Casterly Rock. But he also knew Tywin and Sansa wanted to spend more time here, and maybe there was a chance he’d be part of that. He’d have to talk with Tywin about his plans for him. But for now, he had a brand-new relationship with a woman that was so far out of his league it was comical but wanted him anyways, and a great group of friends. As long as they could deal with the threats to Sansa, his life was the best it’d ever been. He happily filled his plate with food and dug in. He was ravenous.

As breakfast was winding down, Tywin asked Gendry, Arya and Sansa if they could meet him in his office. He knew next to nothing about the young man’s circumstances, and it was a delicate topic. Sansa’s snarky little sister shot him a look and he simply met her gaze. He wasn’t a man to be intimidated by anyone, but he had to give the little wolf credit; she certainty was a fierce little thing and would defend those she loved.

Everyone looked confused when they were all seated in Tywin’s solar, and he wondered again if he were doing the right thing. Would it hurt the young man sitting in front of him more or less to know who his biological father might be? Tywin had learned that he’d supported himself since his mid-teens, losing his mother just past his sixteenth birthday to cancer, and he’d shown a strength of character that had been sorely missing in Robert’s other son.

“There is no easy way to say this,” Tywin spoke quietly. “When I first saw you on my plane, it startled me because you reminded me of someone I’ve known for a long time. When I heard that you never knew your father, I felt my suspicions were confirmed.” Tywin watched Gendry the entire time, and saw the man’s face tighten, before a small look of hope might have crossed over his features. Then he sat back and crossed his arms.

“Not a big deal. Never knew who the shit was, don’t know why it matters now,” Gendry said defiantly although Tywin suspect that he did care very much.

Tywin nodded. “That is your right. I want you to know I’ve said nothing to the man I believe is your father. Whatever you would or would not like to happen after this meeting is entirely up to you.” Tywin paused and then handed the young man three pictures. Each was of a young Robert Baratheon. Arya looked at them as well, while Sansa came to stand beside Tywin.

“Holy shit,” Arya said, then her eyes shot to Tywin. “That’s Uncle Robert.”

“Who?” Gendry asked, confusion marring his features as he looked at his girlfriend.

Arya waved her hand. “My dad’s best friend. Robert Baratheon.”

Gendry’s jaw dropped. Everyone knew the Baratheon name. They were oil barons from the south and a very prominent Westerosi family. Anger simmered in Gendry as he thought about how him, and his mother had struggled daily. They had been so poor and she had worked so hard to provide for him. And now to find out his biological dad was some rich fucker that could have made their life easier made Gendry see red.

“Who the fuck is he to you?” Gendry said, and anger was radiating off every pore as he looked to Tywin.

“My son-in-law,” Tywin said.

Gendry barked out a bitter laugh. “So what, you’re not going to tell him. Don’t want to upset your daughter? Don’t want to sully the family name with a poor bastard like me coming out of the woodwork.”

Tywin allowed the man his anger. It was perfectly justified. But then he met his gaze and Gendry saw nothing but cold, hard truth there. Tywin Lannister was not a man that would lie to your face. And certainly not to spare feelings.

“Honestly, I dislike him quite a lot. I find him boorish and ill-mannered. He’s been a drunk and a bastard since the moment he married my daughter. When she discovered him cheating on her within the first six months of their marriage, I begged her to divorce him. She did not, to their determinant.” Tywin paused and Gendry was a bit stunned by the truth this man had just shared with him.

“You have every right to rage at him. If he is your father, and I hardly think there are any doubts judging by how similar you look, the man is a disappointment. But,” Tywin said heavily, “One of his son’s just died, and to be fair, he has tried to be there for my daughter who has not taken his death well. You are older than Joffrey, so if you are his, it was before he was married. It doesn’t make it any better, it is just a fact.”

The air was heavy. Gendry felt pole axed. He’d long given up any hope of every finding his biological father, his mother having never said a word. It was only after her death he found the small nest egg she’d hidden from him. It was how he was able to purchase his own mechanics shop. He remembered pulling up to Casterly Rock yesterday and feeling so overwhelmed by the sheer wealth of these people. Even Arya had no idea how much out of his league she was and he was constantly afraid that she’d come to her senses and dump him once she realized just how far below her he truly was. But now, to find out that he might just have some of that precious blue blood of the most prominent families of Westeros running through his veins, he didn’t know what to think.

“You honestly won’t say anything to him?” Gendry asked. Tywin shook his head.

“The only other person who has any idea is Ned Stark. And he won’t say a word.” Tywin looked at the young man. He was admirable in his restraint when his whole world had been knocked off its axis. Tywin couldn’t help but compare him to Joffrey. That boy had been unable to control any of his emotions. He was a spoiled, entitled brat that had never gotten of Cersei’s tit and grown-up. This young man before him was as different as night and day from Robert’s other son.

“I must say, though, if you are planning on attending Myrcella’s wedding and our wedding, Robert will mostly likely be there. Myrcella and Tommen are your half-siblings,” Tywin told him and watched Gendry’s jaw dropped. He had never even thought about that.

He turned to Arya. “Holy shit, I have a family,” he said to her. It had been the one thing missing in his life, and while he loved the Starks, Gendry often felt anchorless.

Then he thought about Myrcella, one of the sweetest and kindest people he’d ever met. He and Tyrstane got along well, and he’d spent the whole day with them yesterday. And she was his half-sister. His sister! He had a family. That thought more than anything was enough to convince him that despite the anger he might feel at his sperm donor father, the man had other children that were related to him.

Gendry swallowed. “What’s Tommen like?”

Tywin smiled. “He’s young and smart, kind and gentle. Only nineteen and off at university. I believe you’d like him.”

Gendry nodded. Then he gestured to the photos. “Can I keep those?” Tywin nodded.

“I need… time.”

“Take as much as you need. Nothing will happen without your direction,” Tywin said and watched as Gendry linked hands with Arya, and they left his office.

As soon as they were gone, Sansa settled onto his lap. “You’re a good man Tywin Lannister,” she said, and he grunted. He was a better man with her in his life, that was true, but he wasn’t sure he’d ever be a good man.

Sansa dug out her cell phone and wiggled her eyebrows at him. “Ready to make my mom’s head explode?” He smiled at her and listened idly as she called her parents. Tywin had given her the confidence to stand up to her overbearing mother, and she loved him for it.

They picked up almost immediately, and she asked them to get Robb and Talisa. While Catelyn went to do that, Ned explained what had happened since they left. Petyr and Lysa had fled almost immediately, and Ned wasn’t sure if Petyr was even still in Westeros. The thought of Tywin coming after him had scared the man beyond all reason.

Theon had made a phone call to his father and his sister under Ned and Robb’s watchful eyes and ears. He had explained his role with Ramsey Bolton, as well as who he had pissed off. Ned thought that Balon might murder his son the moment he got home. Everyone knew you did not want to anger the Great Lion, and especially not a man that made his money in shipping goods. Tywin controlled most of the markets and ports where goods could come into Westeros. Both Kings Landing and Lannisport were under his direct control, and White Harbor was often too far away to make it economical for access to the richer southern markets. Tywin had also ruthlessly taken over Maidenpool last year when Baelish had angered him the first time and Stannis controlled Storm’s End. That left the Dornish port and their tax levies were so high it almost made no sense to do business down there. Theon was in tears, and Ned was unequivocal. He was not welcome around the Starks until Sansa forgave him. Balon nodded tightly and ordered his reckless son home.

Ramsey had been arrested, but as predicted, released on bail and into Roose Bolton’s custody. His bond was steep, but the man had paid it grudgingly, frustrated his idiotic son had ruined his business deal. There were still attempted kidnapping charges pending, and Sansa and Sandor would be required to testify when a court date was set. The kidnapping was a serious offence. For now, Ned assured Tywin that he had eyes on Ramsey, and he remained in the North.

Finally, Cat was back with Robb and Talisa. Sansa had them on FaceTime, and after hellos were exchanged, she took a deep breath and said, “We’re getting married at Casterly Rock in three weeks. I hope you all can make it.”

Stunned silence met her announcement before Robb recovered first. He grinned and promised him, and Talisa would be there.

Ned offered his congratulations and promised they would be there as well.

It was Catelyn that was the most upset. Her mouth had thinned, and she looked venomous. “Sansa, this is entirely improper. What about an engagement party? A bridal shower? Have you no sense of dignity?” Then her mother’s face paled. “Oh gods, are you pregnant? Is that what this is about?”

Sansa sighed. “Mom, we’re going to do all that at Casterly Rock. Everyone is invited here for the week before the wedding. I’ve already talked about it with Dorna and we can do all those things here. And after what happened at Myrcella’s bachelorette party, no thanks,” Sansa said shaking her head. She rather have a fun girls night here at Casterly Rock with her friends and family. They had already talked about setting up a spa area in the pool and they could have wine and food. It would be amazing, and much more Sansa’s speed.

“You still haven’t answered my question. Are you pregnant?” Catelyn hissed.

Sansa looked at Tywin and saw the love and support in his eyes. They had both decided the moment they said their vows her pill was going in the garbage. Neither one had any desire to wait for a baby. But her mom made it sound like being pregnant was a bad thing. Instead, it was something they both desperately wanted.

“No, Mom, I’m not pregnant.” Sansa paused. “Not yet, at least. And even if I were, I’d still be marrying Tywin in three weeks. Please be happy for me mom. This is all I want.”

Catelyn huffed, clearly not satisfied. “And what about a dress? Flowers? A caterer?”

Sansa laughed. “Tywin has the best chef. She’s amazing. And I’m sure Sam and Gilly would love to help out as well. And you should see the gardens here, Mom. They are amazing, and his staff is awesome at doing stuff like that. And as for the dress, well I’m going shopping with my friends today to find one.”

Catelyn’s eyes filled with tears. “Are you doing this to hurt me, Sansa? Punishing me for being friends with Petyr? Why would you cut me out of your life like this?”

Sansa sighed. Her mom was an expert at making her feel bad, twisting things, so she was the injured party. She felt Tywin’s gentle touch on her back and straightened her spine.

“I’m not doing this to hurt you, Mom. I’m just doing things that make me happy and I’m sorry that they don’t make you happy. But I have to do this my way,” Sansa finished softly. “I hope you guys can make it.” Before Cat could berate her further, Ned cut in.

“No worries, Sansa. We will be there. Anything you want, sweetheart, this is your day,” he told her.

“Thanks, Dad,” she said, and she promised to call them later in the week. Once she had hung up with them, she just cuddled into Tywin’s arms. She knew he’d have some awful phone calls to make as well. It was funny how a single phone call to her mother could steal so much happiness. At least Robb had seemed excited. And it made Sansa happy to think of everyone here in her new home. It was the exact type of wedding she wanted. She didn’t feel like she was missing a thing.

“Are you happy with your choice still Sansa?” Tywin asked. He had been prepared for some large society wedding, full of pomp and ceremony and people who were simpering sycophants that only wanted to please them. He would have hated it, but he’d been prepared to endure it. Having everything in his vast home was precisely the type of event he preferred; discreet, personal, familiar. But he hoped Sansa wasn’t just doing it for him.

“Oh my god, yes Tywin, this is exactly what I want,” she said and leaned down to kiss him. “I can’t wait to have everyone here. Weddings should be about family and love and fun. Not perfect pictures and miserable formal dinners and people you barely know but that you have to invite because it’s the right thing to do. Especially given our families.” She almost shuddered to think of whom she would have had to put up with if her mother had her way. _No thanks_, Sansa thought. She had no desire to impress anyone.

She hopped off his lap, knowing that if they wanted to get Arya back in time for her plane, they had to go to Lannisport now. She sent him a grin, “Last chance, husband to be, before you set me loose on the stores of Lannisport with my new credit card.” He laughed at her and told her to have fun. “I promise to buy new lingerie” she called over her shoulder as she left his office and she heard him groan.

Still grinning, she went to round everyone up. She had agreed to let Sandor drive them after Tywin had suggested it, feeling she was as safe as could be with him around. Having Ned’s reassurance that he was keeping an eye on Ramsey had also made him feel slightly better.

Sansa grinned at her two friends as she watched Sandor in the driver’s seat reach over and hold Sera’s hand. They were so cute together.

“That’s what you look like,” Arya muttered to her, secretly glad to be asked along to find Sansa’s wedding dress.

“I do not!” Sansa said. “They’re practically drooling over each other.”

Everyone in the SUV turned and gave her the most incredulous look, including Sandor.

“What?” Sansa asked, not understanding the looks on their faces.

“You two never stop touching each other. I’m surprised no one’s walked in on your two having sex yet,” Arya muttered, and everyone nodded.

Sansa blushed and said they weren’t that bad.

When they all just kept looking at her, she asked, “Seriously?”

“Oh my god, Sans,” Myrcella said, laughing. “You two practically undress each other with your eyes. All the time. And you’re always touching each other, kissing each other, cuddle up with each other.”

“We are not like that!” Sansa said, protesting, still thinking they were bugging her.

Dorna leaned over and patted her knee. “It’s ok dear, we all know how much you two love each other.”

Sansa crossed her arms and huffed. She didn’t think they were that obvious and that affection with each other. Then she looked closer at her friends in the front seats. Sandor was looking at Sera like he wanted to pull the SUV over and ravish her right there.

“Oh,” Sansa let out a small sound, thinking about how many times Tywin had taken her, and all the different places, and how much she couldn’t keep her hands-off Tywin and vice versa.

Arya rolled her eyes at her sister and how clueless she could be until she finally figured it out.

Once they were in Lannisport, Dorna took charge. She knew that Sansa would find the perfect wedding dress she had chosen. The little shop didn’t have a big-name designer, but the woman’s work was some of the best in all of Westeros. She was a genius with a needle and thread. When they entered the little shop, it was empty. Dorna had called ahead and had it book exclusively for them. A tiny little woman who had shockingly pink hair greeted Dorna like a long-lost friend and then took one look at Sansa and her eyes lighted.

“Sit, sit, sit,” she pushed them all to a large room with mirrors and chairs, where tea and cakes had been set up.

“Tell me about the wedding,” she demanded.

“It’s going to be on the beach, at Casterly Rock,” Sansa said, smiling brightly.

“Yes, yes. Any ideas about a dress?”

“Elegant. Graceful. Open back if possible. Nothing poufy,” Sansa said, butterflies zooming around her stomach at the thought that she was finally shopping for her dress. The tiny woman eyes her critically then abruptly turned and disappeared.

Moments later, she was back with the first dress. Sansa put it on and felt the tears come to her eyes. It was a light golden lace top, with a matching skirt that had a long white skirt that wrapped around it. Sansa walked out and everyone ooo’d and aww’d until Arya said, “Next.”

Sansa laughed and tried the next one on. This one was much more traditional, all lace and hugged her body. The back was almost entirely open, and it had a long train. It was pretty, and Sansa looked terrific. Sera cocked her head and had Sansa turn, until she said, “Next.”

On and on it went. Each dress was beautiful, but it just wasn’t the one. Finally, huffing, the tiny woman brought Sansa another gown. This one was white and lacy, but much more detailed. Like Sansa requested, the back was completely open, but the straps were made of the most delicate Dornish lace and matched the long train and skirt, which gathered just under the butt and flared out in a striking circle. The detail on the dress was stunning, and it looked as if it had been made just for her.

Sansa had tears in her eyes when she looked at herself. This was it. This was her wedding dress. When she walked out to her friends and family, their mouths dropped. “Holy shit, San, that’s it,” Arya said, for once glad she’d decided to come along. This made it real. Her sister was getting married.

Dorna was a fountain and couldn’t stop sobbing, and even Sera had a tear in her eye. Myrcella jumped up to hug her friend, and whispered, “We’re going to be family, Sansa,” and kissed her friend’s cheek. Soon enough they found shoes and garters and the prettiest lingerie Sansa had ever seen. Tywin’s eyes were going to fall out when he saw her on their wedding night. Sansa didn’t even hesitate when she used her new credit card to pay for everything. This was their wedding, and she knew that Tywin would be pleased that she was finally coming around to accepting his wealth, and his desire to provide for her.

Dorna had taken out her phone. Tywin had asked her to give him the basics of the dress because he was getting custom jewelry made for her and didn’t have a moment to spare. It would be a surprise for Sansa on their wedding day.

Happy and thrilled that she had found exactly what she wanted the ladies went to a local restaurant for lunch the celebrate. They made a stunning group, and everyone in Lannisport was excited to meet the soon to be Mrs. Tywin Lannister finally.

Lannisport was a fair-sized city, with over three hundred thousand people living there. Still, everyone knew who Tywin Lannister was and everywhere they went, people recognized Sansa. It was different from Kings Landing, though; here, people already thought of her as their own, so they were polite and respectful, unlike the paparazzi in the city.

Sansa enjoyed herself and was glad that she loved this place so much. The more time she spent here, the less she could see herself living anywhere else. She knew that she still had the gallery to finish in Kings Landing and that Tywin still had a business in the capital, but she wondered how much of their life could be spent here. She even eyed a few vacant businesses and wondered how an art gallery would do in Lannisport. More and more, she could not imagine living in Kings Landing. And if everything went to plan, she soon might be pregnant, and she would not raise a child in the capitol.

Before they finally made their way back to the Rock, Sansa had one last stop to make. She’d promised Tywin new lingerie, and even though Arya groaned, Sansa saw everyone else’s eyes perk up. She grinned. There would be some happy men tonight in her family — Sansa drug Arya along with her, who was complaining.

“I don’t see why. It’s just a waste of money, it all just comes off anyways,” Arya mumbled. Sansa stopped and looked at her little sister.

“Can you trust me? For once,” Sansa asked her softly, not wanting to fight. Arya looked at Sansa’s eyes and saw only support there.

“Fine,” she agreed reluctantly.

Once in the store, Sansa beelined for precisely what she wanted. Tonight Tywin was getting the whole deal. Garters, stockings, tiny little thong, lacy black bra and sky-high heels. He’d blown her mind last night, and she was determined to return the favour. She tried it all on and snapped a quick pic that was just a tease and then sent him a text.

**Sansa:** Mr. Lannister, a preview for your pleasure.

Moments later.

**HTB:**Ms. Stark, how very naughty of you. I approve.

She grinned, knowing he’d be ready to pounce the moment she was back at the house.

Once she was set, she turned back to her sister, who looked lost.

Sansa caught Sera humming happily as she plucked pretty pieces from the shelves, and Myr and Dorna were giggling as some racy panties.

Sansa looked around the store and found a sexy set that was still a bit sporty in dark green. It was perfect for her little sister. She dragged Arya over, and showed her, who reluctantly agreed to try it on. Sansa followed her like a hound to the change room.

“I’m not showing you my goods, San,” she said, shaking her head. Sansa ignored her and then opened the door after a few moments. Arya was standing in the mirror, looking stunned.

“Shit, I didn’t know,” she said. It made her look hot, sexy and desirable. She knew that Gendry loved her for her, but for the first time, she understood why women spent money on such things.

“It’s not just for him, Arya, it’s also about how it makes you feel,” Sansa told her gently. Sansa had realized that their mother had neglected to tell them many things about how incredible sex could be when you were with someone you loved. Arya was twenty-one, and Sansa was sure that Gendry was her first. And Sansa didn’t want her to feel that anything that happened between them was bad or wrong as long as it made her sister feel good and she was happy.

Arya threw her arms around Sansa and hugged her tight. Stunned, Sansa returned the gesture and stroked her little sister’s back. They had come so far in such a short time.

“I want you to be my maid of honour, Arya,” Sansa said quietly into the tiny room. “Tywin is having Kevan stand beside him, and I want you beside me.”

“Seriously, Sansa?” Arya asked, wiping tears from her eyes.

Sansa nodded. “Of course.” Then she laughed. “We’ll have to find you a dress,” and smirked as her sister groaned.

“I’d be honoured, Sansa. He’s a good guy. I can’t believe I’m saying that, but I’ve never seen you this happy,” Arya said. Then she turned back and took one more look at herself, before grinning wildly. “So, what else do you think would look good on me?”

Sansa threw her head back and laughed before she scoured the store for more. Both Stark sister’s left the shop laden down with bags upon bags of sexy lingerie. Sansa smiled when Sandor’s eyes bugged out when he saw all their packages, and he grumbled that _he wasn’t a fucking pack horse, and it was an excellent fucking thing they had brought the SUV_.

Sera leaned across to kiss him. “Don’t worry, big guy, I have some stuff picked out just for you,” she whispered and laughed when she heard him groan before he dragged her to him and kissed her until she was breathless.

Once they made it back to Casterly Rock, there was a flurry of activity as the two Starks and Gendry were leaving. Gendry was baffled how Arya had managed to scatter her stuff from one end of the massive estate to the other, but when he caught sight of her bags from the lingerie store, he wisely shut his mouth and helped her gather her things.

Sansa tried not to cry when the SUV pulled up to take them to the airport, but finally just gave in. She hugged Arya tightly before she told her to text her later and tell her all about Gendry’s reaction to her new underwear, and Jon would barely let her go. She’d see everyone in a few days back in Kings Landing, but she’d just loved having them here so much. When she hugged Gendry, she kissed him on the cheek and told him gently that he was family, no matter what. She watched as his eyes teared a bit before he shook Tywin’s hand and thanked him for everything. He was still a bit at a loss on what he wanted to do, but the thought of having siblings was too tantalizing for him. They all knew that sooner or later he’d let everyone know about his dad.

When they finally pulled away, Tywin wrapped Sansa up in his arms, knowing she’d be a bit weepy.

“You’ll see them soon, Sansa,” he told her. She nodded. Then she grabbed his hand, and they walked back into their house together. They still had a few days here and plenty of family around them. Sansa had a wedding to plan, and Sera, Myrcella and Dorna had all committed to helping her with the details. For now, Sansa had a fun few days with her new family to look forward too, and some sexy new underwear to model for her always enthusiastic soon to be husband. Life was good, and Sansa had never been more grateful that Tywin Lannister had walked into that art gallery a few short months ago. She couldn’t imagine her life with anyone else.


	18. Back in King’s Landing

Tywin, Kevan and Sandor had been settled in Tywin’s study for some time discussing the situation with the Bolton’s after dinner that evening. The ladies had all disappeared, grins and knowing smirks tossed at each other.

Kevan had already begun to turn up anomalies in Bolton’s business dealings, and Tywin was starting to formulate a plan. It seemed that Roose Bolton owed a lot of money to the Iron Bank. And Tywin Lannister was a man that could buy all that debt from the Bank, mostly owning Roose Bolton. Plans were being made, and Tywin and Kevan had just concluded a call with Tyrion, who, as Chief Financial Officer, confirmed that Tywin alone had enough liquid capital to make such a move without even involving the company. There had also been a disturbing number of reports regarding Ramsey and his ex-girlfriend. More than one young lady in the city of Dreadfort had reported him for assault, threats or rape, but the charges all against him had been mysteriously dropped. Two of the young women had turned up dead within weeks of the reports being filed.

Tyrion’s wife also had equally disturbing news about Petyr Baelish. While everyone knew the man made his money in brothels and whorehouses, it appeared that he was also into the darker side of the flesh trade. There were rumours that he imported girls as sex slaves and kept them indentured to him, working off an endless and unpayable debt for years. It turned Tywin’s stomach to think about how close the man had been to Sansa, especially when she was younger. He authorized Tyrion and Kevan to immediately seize whatever they could of Petyr’s if for no other reason than to release the girls he kept as prisoners. With him out of the country and a few phone calls to some well-placed contacts with the police, department raids were carried out on all of Baelish’s known businesses. It wasn’t enough, but it was a start.

Tywin’s phone buzzed, and he looked down to see Sansa had sent him a very naughty picture. It was only years of schooling his face to betray absolutely nothing when negotiating with his rivals that allowed him to maintain his current façade. His little wolf wanted to play, and the picture she had just sent him sent his blood roaring and his desire sky rocketing. 

As much as he was hers, though, Tywin thought he’d teach her just a small lesson. He had only just poured himself a new glass of scotch, and if he ran out of his study like an eager boy, it would give the game away. He loved her, but he would always want to be the one in charge. Despite his best intentions, though, Tywin fairly threw the expensive liquor down his throat as if he were a young co-ed shot gunning tequila during spring break in Dorne. Within minutes of receiving her text, he made his excuses. It seemed Sansa had won this round after all.

Kevan and Sandor both smirked at him until their phones buzzed as well. One look at what Sera and Dorna were wearing had both men following on the heels of the Great Lion.

Tywin walked into their large bedroom to see that Sansa had bathed it in candlelight. He expected to find her waiting for him like a delightful little present to unwrap on their bed, but she wasn’t there. Intrigued, he saw the terrace doors open and spotted her leaning out and watching the sea. The night was warm and fragrant, and she stood in her sky-high heels with her perfect arse framed in the most delightful combination of thong, garter and lace. She was cradling a glass of wine, and she heard him approach. Still not turning around, she felt him wrap his body around hers and press a kiss to her neck. She sighed appreciatively.

He tucked her close and let his arms rest across her stomach. “I had this whole plan to be this sex goddess seductress tonight,” she started to say, still looking at the sea, “And then I was drawn out here, and I had to come and stand and be in the moment. What is it about this place?” she muttered almost to herself. Then she turned in his arms and faced him and set her wine down.

“Today, when I was in Lannisport, I started looking at businesses that were for sale, and I was wondering how an art gallery here would do.” She watched his face closely and saw the pleasure and the joy light his eyes. He was a man that gave nothing away that he didn’t want too.

“I know your whole life is in Kings Landing,” she started to say before he pressed a kiss to her lips.

“My whole life is where you are, Sansa,” he told her quietly. “I can work from anywhere.”

He saw her eyes fill with tears and wondered what had caused them. “I can’t stop wanting to be here, Tywin,” she said. “This place feels like home. I can see us here, all the time. I can see us having a baby here, raising them here. Working in Lannisport at a gallery, meeting Jaime and Brienne on weekends and having people in our home; our family and friends.” She sighed then. “Is it wrong to not want to be in Kings Landing anymore?” she asked quietly, unsure of herself.

“Why would it be wrong?” he asked, puzzled by her words.

She shrugged. “As much as you say you can work anywhere, I know what commitments are expected of _Tywin Lannister, President and CEO of Casterly Rock Enterprises_. You don’t just belong to me. You told me yourself there were weeks when you hardly had a free night. And as an up and coming artist, the art scene is much better in a city of a million people than somewhere smaller like Lannisport.”

He smiled at her, marvelling again by how much she worried about others, even when she knew what would make her happy. The truth was that they had more money than they would ever spend. Honestly, they could live anywhere they chose.

“Sansa, I cannot promise that we won’t have to be in Kings Landing for certain events and weekends and maybe even a week from time to time, and I am in no position to immediately leave my company headquarters. But if you seriously want to make Casterly Rock our fulltime home, we can work towards that goal,” he told her.

“I’d like that a lot,” she said and then she pressed herself against him and kissed him, soft and gentle at first, until he deepened it ever so slightly so that she felt that pull of desire that was always there. He let it build until he felt her press herself more insistently against him. When he pulled his head back from hers, he was happy to see the lust and need in her eyes.

He stepped back then to observe her new lingerie fully. She was perfect; her pale, slim body encased in black lace and ribbon. Her heels made him almost as tall as him, and he suppressed a groan at the sight she made.

“Do you like it?” she smiled cheekily, ready to play again and did a little twirl.

His answer was to lead her back to their bedroom that was still bathed in candlelight.

She was perfection and he unwrapped her slowly, kissing and caressing every part of her body, banking her desires, in no rush. She let herself feel every kiss, every touch, every nip and every lick. He worshipped her. When he slowly unrolled each garter down each one of her gloriously long legs, Sansa was whimpering. But still he would not be rushed. He cupped her feet and discarded her sinful heels and pressed his thumbs to the pads of her feet and heard her moan and arch into his touch. He then massaged his way back up her body until she only had her tiny black thong on.

He’d said nothing the entire time, and Sansa was mad with desire for him to touch her, but she understood the game as well. When he hovered over her, she arched up, but said nothing, until he dipped a finger and snapped the lacy material.

“So wet for me,” he finally said, and she nodded. It was all for him. It was only ever all for him. He brought his finger to his mouth and sucked on it, before dipping it back into her and coating it once again. Then he brought it to her mouth, where she eagerly opened up and sucked her own juice off his finger. That made him growl and soon he’d pulled the thong from her body, so she was, finally, fully gloriously naked. He simply drank her in. She was exquisite; flushed and glowing and wanton in her need. She spread her legs to let him look and watched as those cat green eyes she loved darkened to golden green pools of desire.

He stood then and stripped quickly before he was back beside her and could finally make love to her. It was always so good with her; better each time as they both found their release.

Barely coherent, he pressed a kiss to her neck as he moved her waterfall of hair off to the side and grunted, “I love you so much, Sansa,” and her heard mumble, “I love you too,” back.

Realizing that the room was still ablaze in candlelight, he reluctantly left her and wandered around the room to blow them out. He caught her eye and saw a satisfied and sleepy smile, and wondered briefly if she wanted to clean herself.

As if she read his thoughts, she shook her head and said, “It makes me think of when we’ll try for a baby,” and he swore he felt himself harden again. Biting back a groan at just how much he craved her, he crawled back into bed. There was something almost primal about their need for each other. He wanted to mark her, to roar at anyone or anything that would come near her and to jealously guard her against others. He needed everyone to know she belonged to him. His name, his ring and soon his baby would all be ways that he let everyone in Westeros know that Sansa Stark was his.

* * *

_ Kings Landing_

Sansa woke the next morning to a text from Arya.

**Little Sister (LS): **Holy shit San, that lingerie stuff works!!!!!

Sansa laughed and sent her sister a thumbs up and said: Details!

**LS: **Let’s say that I’ll need to buy some new stuff. Someone was a bit too excited. Can’t wait to see you when you are back. How did OMB like his present?

**Sansa: **Tywin liked it. A lot. :)

**LS: **Still gross since he’s old, but whatever. You’re happy, so that’s all that counts.

**Sansa: **Thanks. That means a lot. How’s Gendry doing with the whole Uncle Robert thing?

**LS: **Not sure. He hasn’t said much. Gotta be weird. He and his mom were really poor, like super poor San. I feel bad for him.

**Sansa: **I know. But he knows we are all here for him, right?

**LS: **Yup. He said you told him he was family. That meant a lot to him. Speaking of family, did you hear that Jon has a date with a particular nanny??!?!?!

**Sansa: **No way? Well, I kind saw that coming.

**LS: **Ya, she’s coming with Jaime and Brienne to KL for the bridal shower. Jon’s taking her out Friday night.

**Sansa: **Good for him. He’s been alone since Val the Bitch. He deserves someone good.

**LS: ***snorts* Pretty sure he wants to bang her. Speaking of banging, how are scar face and the chef doing?

**Sansa: **ARYA!!!! Stop calling Sandor scar face. And good. Really. He was smiling — a lot.

**LS: **Bet he was. Gotta run. Talk soon. See you when you’re back. Love ya, Sans.

**Sansa: **Love you. Xoxoxox

Sansa had a soft smile on her face.

“Good news?” she heard Tywin’s rumble in her ear. She smiled and nodded and sunk into his embrace. She had never been close to her sister, and finally, it seemed like their relationship had turned a corner.

Sansa spent her last few days at Casterly Rock planning her wedding with Dorna, Myr and Sera. The morning after the trip into Lannisport, Sansa received a hug from Sandor and a kiss on the cheek from Kevan. Her soon to be brother in law told her she could take his wife shopping anytime, and she laughed brightly at him and saw Dorna blush. They were delightful.

The only person not coming back with them was Sera, but she promised to fly in later that week with Jaime and Brienne. She was excited to see Sandor in Kings Landing. She also liked Tywin’s granddaughter quite a bit, and who didn’t love a bridal shower?

Sansa was only slightly weepy leaving the Rock, knowing they would be back shortly. When they pulled up to their building in Kings Landing, Tywin grabbed her hand. He had been in regular contact with his contractors and knew that a significant amount of work had been done. Floors three and four were almost completely livable, and the gallery itself now required choices by Sansa for the finishes. She flashed him a quick smile, shocked at how pleased she was to be back in Kings Landing. She thought she still might have some huge reservations since this is where Joffrey had attacked her, but with Tywin by her side, she was feeling excited rather than anxious.

Edd met them at the door, and Sansa gasped when she saw how much had been done. All the main construction work had been completed, including two smaller gallery rooms and a retail space that would hold mass print pieces, things like greeting cards and art supplies and photographs that Sansa didn’t mind replicated in quantity. There was also a fair-sized office, as well as all the lighting was done. It was spectacular, and Sansa threw her arms around Edd, promising she’d come down soon and make all the final choices.

“There’s more,” he said, and they went to the old lift, which had been refurbished and ran smoothly now. Sansa just laughed and kissed Tywin’s cheek. He’d always been a bit sketchy about it. He grunted at her obvious delight in his discomfort with the lift. It had been an ongoing joke since they’d first met.

The third floor was Tywin’s domain, and she could tell. It pleased her that he had decorated it to his liking; it felt like the building was theirs now instead of just hers. His office was very masculine and reminded her more of the space at Casterly Rock than in his downtown office. The adjoining library was delightful, and Sansa loved it, imagining spending evenings here. He grasped her hand and brought her into the adjacent room to his office, and her jaw dropped. He’d made her own home office as well. Of course, for Sansa, it was more like another space to paint and play, but she loved the thought and care he’d put into it.

“Like it?” he asked her directly, and she nodded, tears in her eyes and threw her arms around him. There were still spaces on the third floor that needed to be completed; Tywin told her then that he thought they could have a media room, as well as a games room. He’d seen her family; they were large and busy, and he stated they would need such things to keep them entertained — not to mention his grandchildren and his sons and their spouses. Mere months ago, his life had been solitary and lonely, and now it seemed to be overflowing with family and friends.

The fourth floor had the least amount done to it, but Edd had finished two of the six suites which would make up this floor. Each was a three-bedroom apartment. They all had their bathrooms, kitchens and living space. They were modern, elegant and tasteful. Sansa had wanted those that came to feel like they could come and go as they pleased, and she knew that Tywin was an intensely private man. He did not need people in and out of their loft at all hours, even if they were family.

Sansa squealed when she saw some of their furniture mixed in both places; she loved seeing their items co-mingled. Jaime and Tyrion were both coming into Kings Landing for the bridal shower and the wedding, and she looked at Tywin then who nodded.

“Yes, I’ve offered them both to stay here,” he told her. “And they have both accepted. I hope you are ready to be overrun with my family, Sansa,” he said her dryly. “They will be arriving on Friday night.”

She laughed and hugged him. She couldn’t wait. Tyrion and Shae also had two children, although they were slightly older than Jaime’s. Their home would once again be full of people, and Sansa couldn’t imagine anything better.

Sansa was overjoyed. They had accomplished an incredible amount of work in such a short period. She knew it was due to Tywin’s name and money, but still, she hugged Edd once more before finally letting him go.

When the lift finally opened to their loft, Sansa felt her whole body relax. This was home, as much as the Rock and she’d needed to come back here to realize that. She knew then that their lives would be a blend of the two homes they had together. She would require the city as much as she needed the sea, and she felt Tywin wrap his arms around her and press a kiss to the back of her neck.

“Happy to be home?” he asked, thinking about the whirlwind of their trip.

She nodded and had tears in her eyes as she turned to kiss him thoroughly on the lips.

“It’s both places; here and the Rock. I know we can make it work,” she said, and he agreed. He was not quite ready to entirely abandon his company and place in Kings Landing, and he knew that once she was back here, she would feel the same way. Still, he was excited to see how they would blend their lives.

Sansa had painted quite a bit at Casterly Rock over the past two days and had shipped most of it back here for the gallery show she had agreed to in July. The show she now had to cancel because her gallery would be ready.

She looked longingly at her easel and Tywin gently nudged her in that direction. Eventually, after he’d seen to their things, (and wasn’t that a revelation that Tywin could actually unpack a suitcase), he made his way back to his favourite chair to watch her work. He settled in and enjoyed the view, feeling content and happy with his life. When he saw her finally tire, he rose and led her to the bathroom, where he filled the massive tub and stripped them both.

Settling in with her, she lounged on him, as he skated his hands over her body, banking her desires slowly as she hummed and moaned, until finally, in a quick move he didn’t see coming, she turned and sunk down on him and rode him until they both were spent, and the water had cooled. When they crawled into their bed that night in the loft, Tywin couldn’t help but think all they had been through since the last time they were here. Before falling asleep, he drew her closer and pressed his lips to her forehead, wondering about the days ahead and what drama lay in store for them.

* * *

Sandor showed up at the loft first thing Thursday morning, along with Dorna. Sansa had a million things to do to prepare for nine houseguests as well as the bridal shower. Tywin sent the man a sympathetic look when the two women started chattering on about all the stops they had to make. Sandor snorted and walked over and poured himself a coffee, completely at ease now with the two of them and their house. It was odd how he’d become close to his boss. Last night, going back to his lonely apartment, he’d begun to doubt what he could offer his new girlfriend. But when he’d turned up today and Tywin told him that Sera was definitely coming in with Jaime and Brienne tomorrow, he felt his confidence return. And to be fair, he didn’t much mind taking the little bird all around Kings Landing today. If it kept her safe, it was worth it.

By mid-morning, he’d underestimated her stamina. Sansa was a force, and when she wanted to get something done, and nothing stood in her way. She was a tornado in a pencil skirt and stiletto heels, and people fell over themselves to help her. They were now on their way downtown as Tywin had finally got her to agree to use some of the very talented people he employed to help her with the work for the shower and the wedding.

Dorna and Sansa were laughing when they exited the elevator on the top floor of Tywin’s building. Dorna rarely came into the business world of the Lannister’s even though she had been married to Kevan for over thirty years. She often felt stupid and intimidated around Cersei and her sharp wit, and had not been comfortable in this atmosphere. But not with Sansa by her side; Sansa told her it was silly to be cowed by Cersei and that they were welcome in the building. Dorna loved Tywin’s fiancé fiercely.

When they approached Tywin’s executive assistant, the middle-aged woman’s eyes widened as she caught sight of the two ladies. Sansa frowned slightly knowing that Tywin knew she was coming. Sure, she’d forgotten to text him, but he’d been the one to arranged the meeting, so it wasn’t like her showing up here was a surprise.

“He’s busy right now,” the woman said brusquely and shot Sansa another odd look. Sansa got a pit in the ball of her stomach. _What on earth was going on?_

She took out her phone and sent him a message.

**Sansa: **I’m here.

**HTB: **Come in.

Sansa looked at the woman once more and walked to the doors.

“You can’t just go in there. Mr. Lannister was explicit in his instructions. No disruptions,” she hissed at Sansa.

Sansa arched an eyebrow at the woman and opened the doors. Her and Tywin had no secrets.

When she opened the doors, the first thing she saw was that he was alone in his office with a woman. A gorgeous, very stunning woman with red hair who appeared to be wearing a very daring and low-cut dress and was openly flirting with him. She felt a stab of jealousy shoot through her before she met his eyes. And then felt it disappear. His eyes would never lie to her. They were filled with love for only her.

Still, a lesson needed to be taught. Tywin was hers. Sansa strolled into the room and came around his desk before the woman had even realized they had been interrupted. Sansa walked up to Tywin and leaned down to kiss him. Possessively cupping his face in her hands before she whispered, “Mine.” His eyes were green pools of amusement, and he nodded back to her before he said, “Yours.” Turning, she pasted a bright, fake smile on her face, and said to the slutty woman, “Hi, I’m Sansa, Tywin’s fiancé.”

The woman’s entire face soured. She had heard of the little girl that wanted the golden lion, but she had been assured that their relationship was nothing. Melisandre was not used to being denied anything, and she had set her sights on Tywin Lannister.

“You’ll have to excuse me,” Tywin said. “I’m afraid I am uninterested in your proposal.” He stood then and kept Sansa wrapped around him. He felt something deep in his core warm at her possessiveness and jealousy. He wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off and have her on his desk, and he wasn’t sure he cared who saw or what anyone would think. It was all he could do to get the vile woman out of his office; he felt like she had tainted the space.

They both watched as her eyes shot daggers to Sansa before they came back to Tywin.

“You are making a mistake,” she said in a threatening tone, “In more ways than one. My proposal would do more to keep you happy than anything you are currently being offered.”

Tywin had enough. He pressed a button on his intercom and called for security. The only reason he’d agreed to the meeting in the first place was that the woman had come highly recommended by Stannis Baratheon in regards to online security for his company. Clearly the man needed to get his head on straight.

She turned to leave then, knowing she had worn out her welcome. When she was finally gone, and his office was empty except the two of them, he grabbed Sansa and crushed his mouth to hers.

He growled at her, and pulled her blouse from her skirt, before she shimmied the tight material up around her waist, so he had access to her. He ripped her panties from her body and sucked on a lace-covered nipple through her bra as her hands undid the zipper to his pants. Soon enough, he was free, and he swiped a finger through her to make sure she was ready. She was sitting on the edge of the desk, and he surged into her in one thrust, and both groaned. He dropped his head, so his forehead rested against hers, and kept thrusting, steady and continuous.

“I loved seeing you jealous,” he told her, and she nipped at him.

“You’re mine Tywin,” she said, and he grunted back at her as he kept thrusting into her. Whether it was their heightened emotions or the fact that his office door wasn’t locked and anyone could walk in on them, it took no time at all before they both came, swallowing each other’s cries of completion. The entire episode hadn’t taken fifteen minutes, but both felt satisfied.

As they put themselves back together, Tywin captured her face and looked her directly in the eyes. “You have to know it’s all about you, Sansa. There is no one else,” he told her.

She nodded. “I know. But still…” and let the sentence trail off. He knew how she felt. He, too, felt the irrational jealousy when anyone paid her too much attention. “Your assistant wouldn’t let me come in, so I didn’t know what was going on.”

She saw his eyes narrow at that. He grabbed her hand, and they exited his office where they found Doran and Kevan waiting with knowing looks, along with Tywin’s very nervous looking executive secretary.

“Why would you not allow Sansa entry to my office?” he snarled at the woman.

She shook a bit at his tone, but then said, “Stannis Baratheon said you needed to meet with that woman and that you not be interrupted.”

“Do you work for Stannis Baratheon?” Tywin seethed. The entire floor had stopped to witness the conversation.

The assistant shook her head.

“This woman is soon to be my wife. I do not care who is in my office; the moment she arrives, I am to be informed,” he pinned his assistant with a sharp look, then raised his head to look around the office. His voice carried. “That applies to everyone who works for Casterly Rock Enterprises. Sansa Stark will not be made to wait for me. Ever.” Everyone swallowed and nodded.

They had heard all about Tywin Lannister’s fiancé, and there were more than a few jealous women in the office these days. More than one had tried to catch Tywin Lannister’s eye over the years. Some had even been so bold as to comment about the type of woman she must be to have pinned down Tywin Lannister. But now they all knew; the Great Lion would defend her above all else, and he loved her deeply.

He turned back to his assistant and said, “You’re fired. Report to HR immediately.”

The woman’s eyes filled with tears, but Tywin and Sansa were not moved. She had tried to keep them apart, and that would never be tolerated.

When Tywin turned to Kevan and Dorna, he saw small satisfied smiles on their faces. Tywin Lannister was not a man to cross when he was riled. He pinned Kevan with a look. “I want Stannis Baratheon on the phone in ten minutes.”

He kissed Sansa then in front of all his employees, solidifying just what she meant to him, and left her and Dorna to meet with the help he had lined up and then pulled Kevan into his unexpected meeting with Robert’s brother.

After her meeting but before she left the building, Sansa found him once again behind his desk, in what she could only call his _brooding pose._ His face with a tightly controlled mask, and she knew something had angered him. When she approached him, he held out his arms until she snuggled into him. They were quiet for a time until he said, “I hate to be manipulated.” Tywin would have to find a way to deal with Stannis Baratheon. He had sent a snake into his office, and he wanted to know why.

Sansa kissed him then, and he sighed, thankful she was in his life and able to distract him from his grim thoughts. She gave everything meaning and purpose, and he knew he would be lost without her.

"I'll see you at home later, Tywin," she said before kissing him one last time. Tywin felt his heart clench. Home. Sansa was home. And unlike previous years when he would spend hours alone with only his thoughts, tonight after this awful day she would be waiting for him. He grabbed her hand and drew her back to him before she left for good. Pulling her down for one last kiss, her murmured "Mine," as he pressed his lips to hers again. She nodded and told him, "Always yours," before she finally left his office.

* * *

Sansa spent Friday in a flurry preparing for their guests. She had agreed to allow Tywin to hire staff, although it galled her. He let her rant and then decide on her own if she wanted them in their house. Eventually, knowing how much she had to do, and that it was impossible for her to clean an entire building she relented. She at least appreciated that he gave her the impression that she had the choice, even if deep down he knew she would have come around to his way of thinking eventually.

Jaime and Brienne, along with their nanny Ygritte and Sera arrived first. Sera immediately threw herself into Sandor’s arms, and they quickly disappeared in his massive truck. With Tywin home for the weekend, Sandor was off duty, and Sansa suspected she wouldn’t see Sera until Sunday at the shower.

Jaime’s eyebrows raised as he took in the building where his father was currently living. He had only ever seen Tywin Lannister in elegantly appointed penthouse apartments and the Rock. This neighbourhood was young, hip and fun, and nothing like what Jaime had pictured his father agreeing too. But when he looked closer, he saw the contentment on his face, so he shrugged his shoulders. Sansa changed everything, it seemed.

Both Brienne and Jaime were suitably impressed by the gallery and asked when she planned her first show. She happily told them in July, and they promised to come. Sansa had been making a point to spend more time with Jaime’s wife, and once you got past her tough exterior, she was a lovely and very supportive woman. Sansa also made sure to include Ygritte in the conversation; she hoped the young woman would be good for her cousin. Like her, he’d had awful luck when it came to dating.

When they showed them to the fourth floor, Jaime and Brienne were more than happy they had decided to stay here. The apartment was massive and more comfortable than any hotel room. Leaving them to unpack, Sansa kissed the baby once and then ran her hands through Jaime’s son's hair before telling them to come to the loft once they were ready.

No sooner had they got them settled when Tyrion and Shae showed up. They had twin girls, ages five, and they were dark-haired beauties that took after their mother. Shae was a lovely woman who embraced Sansa immediately and welcomed her to the family. They, too, were suitably impressed with the building, and Tyrion couldn’t help but wonder at this young woman and the changes she had wrought in his father. He’d talked extensively with Jaime about it, but this would be the first time he’d observe them himself since the engagement party, and he was intrigued with just who Sansa Stark was.

Not more than an hour later, Tywin heard the lift move and prepared for his sons and their families to be in the loft. He wondered what their reaction would be, and was happy to see the stunned looks on their faces when the gate opened. It never failed to happen when people saw it for the first time; the space was vast and almost overwhelming.

Shae gasped at the artwork that lined the walls, the floor to ceiling glass windows that lent a stunning view to Kings Landing, and the sheer beauty of the place. The wood and the brick softened the white walls, and the whole place was welcoming despite its size.

Jaime looked around and spotted pieces of his father’s life intermixed with Sansa, and looked towards the two of them, who stood twined in each other. It was still a bit startling to see his father so at ease with a woman, but here, standing in their stunning home, he could see just how much they complimented each other.

Even Tyrion, the man who always had something to say, stood there, mouth agape. When his eyes went to the painting of the Sunset Sea, he knew that this woman truly loved his father. No one could paint their home with such emotion and not love the old lion.

Sansa welcomed them again, snatching the baby as they had given Ygritte the night off. Putting the baby on her hip, Sansa gestured to the loft and said, “Make yourselves at home. Dinner is in a little while, but Tywin can get you drinks.”

Jaime and Tyrion’s jaws dropped, and they looked at their father, as their wives and children followed Sansa into the kitchen. Pretty laughter could be heard, and the two sons of Tywin Lannister were for once in their lives at a loss for words. Tywin smirked at them. Sansa had struck again.

“Is she cooking?” Tyrion said, recovering first.

Tywin nodded and moved towards the decanters of expensive liquor along one wall. When he held up a tumbler to each man, they nodded.

“So, it’s not a catered dinner?” Jaime said, bewildered thinking back to when he’d watched his father and Sansa cook in his kitchen. He thought that was a one-time event. He’d never known his father to ever host a dinner without an entire team of hired staff to do the work.

Tywin barked out a laugh and shook his head. “I tried to offer that one time for Kevan and Dorna. But Sansa does not believe that strangers should cook for family.”

“Fascinating,” Tyrion murmured and wandered the loft with his drink. His soon to be new stepmother was an extraordinarily talented artist, and he could already see that she would be very famous one day. Eventually, his wanderings took him into the kitchen, and he watched as his wife helped Sansa, entirely at home with her and in this space. They had bonded immediately. Sansa had set the children up with puzzles and crayons, and even Jaime’s fierce wife looked relaxed as she sat beside their son at the table.

Tyrion had to hand it to his father; he’d picked a stunning woman to marry. It had taken him over thirty years, but he could see the pull between the two of them. Sansa finally declared that dinner was ready, and in true family style, directed everyone to help set the table. Glassware and utensils and plates were carted to the large dining room table before Sansa finally gave Brienne back her daughter and served dinner. Food and drink were plentiful, and as the Lannister family sat down for dinner, Tywin couldn’t help but compare their regular family dinners to the one with the Starks. Sansa had blended the two; this one wasn’t quite as wild as the one he’d participated in at the lake house, but it was nowhere near the formal events that his sons were used too.

Tyrion watched Sansa and Tywin the entire night, still at a loss for how comfortable and in love they appeared. They never stopped touching each other, and he saw his father bring his fiancé to his side, again and again, subtly brushing a hand down her arm, or pressing a kiss to her forehead. And each time he did, Sansa beamed at him. Tyrion had born phone call after phone call from his dear sister, claiming Sansa Stark was nothing more than a money-grubbing whore bent on destroying their father. But Tyrion suspected that wasn’t the case. She genuinely seemed to love the old lion.

As the night wound down, Tywin and Sansa told everyone to meet them tomorrow for breakfast. Sansa was excited to introduce them to Sam and Gilly’s excellent cooking and the little café that she and Tywin loved. When the lift took his family down a floor to their own space, Tywin wrapped Sansa in his arms. She was everything he wanted in a wife, and he was so impressed by her warmth and generosity towards his family.

The next morning the entire group, including Ygritte and Jon, walked towards the café. Sansa grabbed her cousin and dragged him to the back of the group, eager for details. She swore he had hearts in his eyes, but who was she to judge.

“How did it go last night?” she asked him quietly.

He grinned, then blushed. “I like her Sans. I mean, it sucks she lives out in Lannisport, but…”

She squealed, and he shushed her before she gave him a huge hug. “I’m so happy for you, Jon,” she told him, and she vowed to get to know Ygritte better.

Sansa had given Sam and Gilly the heads up since they were such a large group today. When they entered the busy café and Sam spotted Tywin, he immediately waved him over. As was his custom, Tywin pressed a kiss to Gilly’s cheek, and she blushed, before seating them.

Tyrion was agape at watching his patrician and stern father interact easily with the commoners. More than one person knew his father here, and Tyrion thought his eyes were deceiving him as he watched Tywin make small talk with men and women whom his entire life he had deemed well below his social class. Sansa could hardly walk through the café without stopping to talk with someone, hugging them and asking questions about their lives or families. When she made her way to their table, she was smiling brightly.

“Everyone loves your sketch, Tywin,” she stated proudly.

Jaime looked at her. “Sketch?” A question in his eyes. Sansa gestured to the café, and that’s when they all noticed her artwork adorning the walls. And yes, there was Tywin Lannister; forever captured and pinned to the walls of a tiny café by his fiancé’s talented hand. Once again, Tyrion was stunned that his very private and very proper father had allowed such a thing to occur. It was mind-boggling

Sansa had indeed been right; the food served was phenomenal and it turned out that Sam and Jon knew each other from a few courses they had taken together at Kings Landing University. When things had slowed, Gilly and Sam come over to discuss last-minute catering for the shower tomorrow, both grateful the event had been downsized and it was closer to home. And Sansa assured them that their son was welcome as well. There would be more than a few children there tomorrow. Jaime and Tyrion sat back and watched as Tywin and Sansa essentially held court with their friends, knowing that their wives had no idea why they were so stunned.

Jaime leaned into his little brother to whisper, “I told you, it’s like he’s not even the same person. He’s…. happy.”

Tyrion snorted. His father had been a hard, cold and demanding man his entire life. They had only recently begun to mend their relationship and were never close. Jaime, the golden child, only barely got along with the Great Lion better, and even then, there was still an incredible amount of tension between the two. Everything that had happened since they arrived last night had turned their perspective of their father on its head. And it was all due to Sansa Stark.

“I swear, she’s an angel,” Jaime said conspiratorially to Tyrion.

“She’s something, dear brother. I think she doesn’t give a single fuck about his money. How incredible is that? She seems to actually like him, for… him,” Tyrion said, bewildered.

As if Tywin knew exactly what they were talking about, he shot them both a look and arched an eyebrow. Jaime mockingly saluted him with his coffee cup, before his son distracted him by crawling on his lap. For his part, Jaime was unconcerned about his father’s upcoming wedding. He’d never seen the man happier, and he was half in love with Sansa himself. He knew by the time the weekend ended Tyrion would be there as well. He was naturally the more suspicious of the two, but even he couldn’t deny what was between them.

Still watching his father, Tyrion saw Sansa turn then and look at his father. She adored him, that much was true. His father reached up to cup her cheek and pressed his lips softly against hers, and Sansa smiled through the kiss before pulling back and whispering something in Tywin’s ear that had him smirking back at her.

Still at a loss at how this had all come about, Tyrion finally acknowledged how in love the two of them were. He was not one to stand in their way; even if he was naturally suspicious of every relationship. His wife would murder him if he tried to do anything to prevent them from being together. She had fallen in love with Sansa in a single evening and had started to comment that maybe it was time for them to come back from Braavos.

Tyrion could only hope for his father’s sake that he had a plan to deal with Cersei. He would speak with him later and let him know just how deep her hatred for Sansa was. He was deeply concerned about his sister, and knew the weeks ahead would be challenging for the Lannister’s. And he fully intended on being there for his father and his pretty new wife. Cersei was a formidable opponent, but the Lannister men were no pushovers when it came to protecting those they loved. And Sansa Stark was loved; deeply, truly and wholly by Tywin and his sons.


	19. Bridal Shower and Wedding

_Kings Landing_

The original plan had been to have Myrcella’s bridal shower at the Baratheon mansion. Then Joffrey had died, and Cersei had gone off the deep end, and Sansa had offered her flat. And that was fine when the shower was small and contained. But yesterday, Sansa had learned just how many people Myrcella had invited, and that fact that Cersei now insisted she must attend the shower. They didn’t know if Robert had made her see reason, or if she had some plan to disrupt the day, but now Sansa was very nervous about having Tywin’s daughter and all these strangers in their home. With Cersei here, Tywin was the only one that had a hope of controlling her. He had made it very clear when he had phoned her last evening what was expected of her. She must have been medicated because she said she would behave. Tyrion had arched his eyebrows at that statement, wondering why his father would allow her access to his new home.

All of which meant Sansa woke up nervous instead of excited. Before she could leave the bed to begin her day, Tywin reached out and pulled her closer to him, nuzzling at her neck. He had such little time with just her since his family had shown up. He was pleased that she and his daughters-in-law had bonded; he missed having her to himself. He was greedy with her time and unused to sharing her. She snuggled into him, appreciating that he always wanted her close, missing the closeness of when it was just them.

“Do you think she’s going to ruin everything?” Sansa asked him in the quiet of the room.

Tywin sighed, knowing that her mind was distracted and the moment lost. He had no idea what his daughter was planning, but after his conversation with Tyrion yesterday, he was worried. Cersei still hadn’t given up on the idea that Sansa was after his money. And she refused to take back the accusation that Sansa had made the whole assault up, according to his second son. She still blamed both of them for the death of her precious Joffrey.

“I will be two floors down, Sansa,” Tywin told her. He hated that Myrcella had asked this of them and that now all these people would be in their space. Perhaps the presence of his sister, Genna, would help diffuse Cersei; Tywin knew he felt uneasy leaving her alone with Cersei. Tywin’s sister had flown in late last night and had stayed with Kevan and Dorna.

Sansa nibbled her bottom lip, thinking about the day ahead. Her loft would be packed, and she didn’t want all these people here in her space.

“What’s wrong?” Tywin asked, seeing that it was more than just Cersei that was bothering her.

“You’re going to think I’m ridiculous,” she said softly.

He arched an eyebrow and gave her a look. She huffed, mimicking a sound he often made.

“Now that I know who’s coming, I just don’t want everyone….” Sansa gestured around. “Here.”

Tywin held her gaze.

Sansa met his eyes. “Between Cersei and Trystan’s Uncles…. Whatever Ellaria Sand is and her daughters, I don’t want those people in our home, Tywin. This place is ours. It was fine when it was just our family, but Myr’s invited a bunch of girls from the university that I wasn’t even friends with. All my artwork….” Sansa trailed off, frustrated that she hadn’t anticipated how large this event would become.

“Then move it,” he said and shrugged as if this were no issue.

“Ummm, it starts in mere hours. Where on earth would I move it too?” Sansa said, frustrated he didn’t give her concerns any real consideration.

He saw her spark of anger and smirked. “The penthouse,” and watched as the idea took hold in her brain. He started to kiss her neck. It was time to remind her just how rich and powerful he was.

“I have a team,” he sucked on her neck, “of very talented,” he kissed her ear and tugged, “and well-paid people,” he pressed soft kisses along her jaw, “that can pull this off.” He pressed his lips to hers, making sure his hand found its way to her core. He swiped through and felt the wet, delighted that she was ready for him. “Just say the word, Sansa.” Tywin rarely got to flex his billionaire muscles around Sansa, and part of his ego wanted to prove to her just how capable he was of taking care of her and all her problems. He didn’t care if that made him a misogynist asshole; Tywin Lannister loved taking care of his woman. And Sansa was his. With a few simple phone calls and some money, this whole day could be salvaged.

She arched into his hand that was buried deep in her and said in a breathy voice, “That’s brilliant.”

He murmured his agreement and kissed his way down her body until he could make love with her.

Panting, he almost crushed her, but she welcomed his weight and wrapped her legs around him, keeping him pinned to her.

“Don’t you dare move,” she told him, and he cocked his head at her. She smiled a bit sheepishly. “I love it when you lie on me like this,” she told him, and he took the chance to kiss her softly. They stayed locked like that for minutes until he finally started to move off of her. 

“You’re sure about the penthouse?” she asked, and he gave her a look of disbelief that she would question him. She knew he didn’t say things he didn’t mean. “Ok, ok. I’ll make some calls,” she kissed him once more than grabbed his shirt and darted from the bed.

Tywin grinned at her and knew that Sandor would be more than happy with the change of plans. The big man had been nervous yesterday when Sansa had said how many unknown people would be in their loft. He had given Tywin a look then, and in retrospect, Tywin realized he should have thought of this earlier. Inviting people into their private residence, people they did not trust was a monumentally stupid idea.

The penthouse was a much better venue for a variety of reasons; Sansa’s sensibilities being only one of them.

What followed was a first-class education for Sansa in how much money and influence Tywin Lannister had. Within hours of their decision, Sansa and Tywin were standing in his penthouse apartment that had been transformed into everything Myrcella wanted. Soft pinks, greys, and whites dominated the vast room. Fresh flowers adorned each surface and banners celebrating Myrcella hung from the walls. Tables laden with finger foods, appetizers, cakes, desserts, a tea service, punch, and champagne overflowed. The decorators had been meticulous in replicating a soft garden party look, with a table dedicated exclusively to gifts and a beautiful book where people could write their well wishes for the happy couple. It was all extraordinarily tasteful and sinfully indulgent. Tywin Lannister would stand for no less.

Sansa hugged Tywin hard, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Thank you,” she said, and he smiled at her. Sansa never failed to make him wonder. She would be unwilling to use his influence to make her life better, but when she could put his name and money to work for those, she loved she did not hesitate.

When he’d phoned Sandor to tell him the change in venue, the big man had grunted something that sounded suspiciously like “Bought fucking time you came to your senses,” and hung up before telling Tywin he would meet them there with Sera. Tywin stared at his phone. When Sansa saw the look on his face, she asked him what had happened.

“I believe,” Tywin said tightly, “That my employee, Sandor Clegane, just berated me.” Tywin’s entire face tightened in anger.

Sansa laughed and kissed him on the cheek, cupping it in her hand. “That’s what friends do to each other love,” and smiled encouragingly at him.

Tywin stood there a bit stunned. He didn’t have friends. Kevan, perhaps. But even Kevan was family; his loyal younger brother. Of course, he conversed with his children when required at a dinner they were at or at an event they all attended and kept abreast of their activities. But as far as male _friends _Tywin didn’t know the last time, he’d had one of those. Was it possible that Sandor Clegane, of all people, had become one? Shaking his head at that thought, Tywin focused his attention back on Sansa and her directing the people setting up for the party.

Myrcella herself had looked worried, not at the change, but why. She knew her mother was on edge these days, and she couldn’t help but worry about what might happen. Still, there wasn’t much anyone could do but pray that Cersei didn’t make a huge commotion. Tywin, Kevan, Sandor, Jaime and Tyrion were all planning on being close by if she did.

Sam and Gilly, as always, had rolled with the change of venue and arrived shortly after Sera and Sandor had arrived. Tywin looked at his security man as he wandered into the penthouse, hand in Sera’s. Tywin was ready to lay into Sandor when the big man gave him a look that said, _you know I’m fucking right. _Tywin nodded and dropped it, and Sandor proceeded to wander the penthouse, never really off duty.

Sera embraced Sansa, hugging her tightly, and Tywin heard them laughing. He honestly didn’t want to know what they could be discussing; it had shaken him enough to think of Sandor as his friend, let alone that the large man might know something about his sex life. Or vice versa.

After those three had settled in the kitchen, Arya rolled in, and her eyes widened as she took in the massive space. It was funny before she had spent time with Sansa at Casterly Rock she would have been sure that this was the type of place her sister would have gone for. Now she understood that Sansa wanted a home with Tywin and this place, while stunning, wouldn’t suit Sansa. Arya couldn’t see her sister ever settling for raising kids in such a place, and Arya knew kids were a high priority for her sister.

Within half an hour of Arya’s arrival, the penthouse was filled with women; and Sansa was in her element. She was the consummate hostess, greeting everyone and welcoming them to their home; no one needed to know that this wasn’t their private residence. Tywin stayed by her side as each guest arrived; it sent a message about their new status, and many of these women were the very cream of Westeros society. Tywin would not leave Sansa to the vultures until Dorna and Genna arrived and could be by her side. Besides, after that display with the woman the other day in his office, he wanted everyone to know that she belonged to him.

When Myrcella showed up, she threw herself into Sansa’s arms, tears of happiness in her eyes, knowing that it had taken some major work to pull this off, in spite of her grandfather’s wealth. Then their friends from university piled in, and Margaery was suitably impressed by the penthouse, along with Jeyne and Ros and Alys and numerous other friends of Myrcella’s.

Trystan’s aunt and five fierce cousins arrived, and Ellaria greeted Sansa warmly. She had heard all about how protective the great Tywin Lannister was of his little fiancé and Ellaria smirked that Oberyn hadn’t been able to sway the girl at all. Ellaria had not been at the engagement party, but like all of Westeros, she had seen the photograph of the two. Her nephew loved Myrcella, and Ellaria was secretly glad that they had someone new in the Lannister family. She had a long-standing rivalry with Cersei, and anyone who challenged that bitch for the crown was a win in her books. Sansa was younger, sweeter and more loved than Cersei had ever been, and Ellaria knew it must drive her mad. Tyr had nothing but amazing things to say about Sansa.

Ellaria pressed a kiss to Sansa’s cheek and whispered warmly, “Thank you so much for having us,” and Sansa felt a small trickle of relief. She hadn’t known exactly how this woman would treat her, but it seemed like she wanted to be friendly.

Finally, Dorna, Genna, and Cersei arrived. Dorna hugged Sansa warmly, and Kevan shot Sansa a look to see how she was holding up. She gave him a small smile and told him she was glad he was here.

Genna waited for an introduction to her soon to be sister in law. Tywin was still by Sansa’s side, and Genna eyed them critically. She’d spent an entire evening hearing how much Kevan and Dorna loved Sansa Stark, but she needed to see with her own eyes that the girl was really what they had made her out to be.

When Genna looked at her brother, she could see he was deeply in love with the pretty young woman as his side. Then she watched Sansa gaze at Tywin, and she saw the same look of adoration in her eyes that she had seen in her brother’s. It had been so long since she had even seen Tywin with a woman on his arm, and now in less than two weeks, he would be married. Genna pressed herself to the slim woman and kissed her cheek. It appeared that everything Kevan and Dorna had said about her was true.

Genna promised Sansa that they would catch up later, and Sansa squeezed her arm. Once everyone had left, they knew their core family would remain behind. Sansa and Genna could talk more then.

After Genna, Tywin and Sansa turned to face Cersei. Her face was a tightly controlled mask of anger and jealousy. Robert had made sure the doctor had come by first thing this morning and given her some pills. The last thing anyone needed was Cersei destroying Myrcella’s day.

“Father, Sansa,” Cersei ground out, hating that this woman had been responsible not only for the death of her son but the destruction of her way of life. Cersei had made sure she and her children were the sole focus of her father’s life for the past twenty-two years. Now, this little whore had come along and ruined everything.

Cersei had sent Melisandre to her father, hoping that somehow the woman would distract him from Sansa Stark. She’d found some very interesting dirt out on her father’s executive assistant and had blackmailed the woman into keeping her father along with Stannis’s top cybersecurity person locked in his office together.

But Cersei had heard what had happened. Instead of the red woman enticing her father, she had only solidified Sansa’s place on his arm further.

Myrcella had also told her mother that they had moved up their wedding, and it was happening at Casterly Rock. Cersei couldn’t believe that her father would disgrace her mother in such a way, marrying in the house that had been theirs.

Sansa nodded at Cersei. She would not pretend that they were friends, nor would she ever imagine they would come to see each other as family. The most that anyone could hope for was tolerated animosity. The tense moment between the two was broken as Jaime and Tyrion showed up with their wives and children. Forgetting all about Cersei, Sansa went to welcome them and get everyone comfortable, leaving Cersei alone with her father.

“You insist on going through with it then?” she asked, ensuring her voice sounded as hurt and betrayed as possible.

“Of course,” he told her, his determination to marry Sansa more than apparent. He was slightly distracted from Cersei as he watched Sansa greet people. He took pride in watching her welcome people into the penthouse; she was an amazing hostess, and he delighted in having her at his side.

“Even though all she wants is your money? Don’t you even remember grandfather?” she sneered at him, her face revealing her true hatred for Sansa.

Tywin snorted and narrowed his eyes at her. His daughter thought herself much too clever by far. She hadn’t even been alive to witness some of the most grievous of Tytos’s errors, and now she wanted to lecture him on poor behaviour? She and Robert had been cuckolding each other and drinking their way through the Kings Landing social scene for years. All Tywin had done was fall in love with a stunning young woman. Hardly the same transgression.

“Do not lecture me on things you don’t even understand, daughter,” he told her, his voice low and dangerous. “Robert is proceeding with the divorce. You are soon to find yourself without method or means.” Tywin watched as her eyes narrowed further.

“So that’s to be my fate? Cast aside for your young whore?” she hissed. The press loved them, her family loved them, and everywhere she went, she heard about Sansa and Tywin. It ate Cersei up with jealousy and rage. If left unchecked, Sansa would steal everything from her.

Tywin’s eye deepened in anger. Cersei had a fair inheritance that he had established for each of his children after Joanna died. Any normal person would know that it was more than enough to live quite comfortably off of. But he knew the Cersei would see it as one more punishment.

“Yes,” he told her, voice flat and hard. “And if you do anything more, I will see to it that you live in the deepest shithole I can find in Kings Landing.” Her eyes met his. “I know it was you who sent that woman to me. Imagine my surprise when Stannis blubbered his way through an apology having no clue what I was talking about. My secretary?” he asked her.

She nodded, then sent him a small, smug smile. He leaned closer to whisper in her ear.

“I will not hesitate, dear daughter, to destroy you, should you come between my fiancé and me again,” and let his cold, harsh voice wash over her. If anyone had been looking, they would have seen Cersei’s face pale, and her green eyes flash with the briefest hint of fear.

As fate would have it, Tyrion was the only one who was observing them and was happy his father was taking the threat of Cersei seriously. He had dug up some unfortunate information on his dear sister; it appeared she had lured their young cousin Lancel into her bed and was using him to spy on things at his father’s building. Not that Kevan’s son was in any real position to do so. Still, it made Tyrion uneasy to see the lengths that his sister would go to harm Sansa.

Tyrion was deeply suspicious of Cersei’s motives and because of that, had got his best cyber hacker to track her, a young man who went by the name of the _three-eyed-raven._ This three-eyed raven was monitoring all of Cersei’s accounts; phone, text, voice, home and work networks. Everything. If she tried anything, Tyrion would finally have his proof of what a serious bitch and security threat she was.

Within moments of that conversation, Tywin had gathered the men that had stayed behind and moved them into his extensive library that he had kept in the penthouse. He had added a few features for the men that were here today, including a full large screen television hidden behind a bookshelf, several decanters of costly liquor, a pool table as well as darts and several comfortable chairs. There was food set up in a corner, and several very expensive cigars. Jaime’s eyes lighted when he took in the room, glad that they had moved things here. It was like a very private, very upscale gentleman’s club.

In the central area of the penthouse, the women entertained themselves, feasting and gossiping. Sansa was a consummate hostess, talking with everyone and making sure no one wanted for anything. She ensured she always kept an eye on Cersei’s. Myrcella’s mother had placed herself in a corner, with a lovely bottle of red wine and an angry look that kept all others away from her.

Sansa delighted in getting to know Genna better; she was loud and fun, and by the end of the afternoon, Genna had fallen in love with her brother’s fiancé. She could see why Tywin had finally taken a chance with this young woman.

Myrcella shrieked and cried her way through the silly games and presents, eventually reducing almost everyone to tears with her heartfelt thanks.

And then, thankfully, six long hours after the celebration had started, Sansa closed the door on the last party-goer, leaving her, Genna, Dorna, Arya, Sera, Shae, Brienne, Cersei and Myrcella behind. Sansa beamed a smile at each of her family, thanking them for a beautiful day.

“Oh for fuck sakes, my father’s people did everything. Stop simpering,” Cersei sneered at Sansa. Sansa straightened.

She pointed to the door. “Leave,” was all she said to Cersei.

Cersei smirked. She wasn’t going to be kicked out of her father’s home. 

“I don’t think so,” and she turned and wandered further in the flat. Everyone darted a look at Sansa before she held up her hand to stop her sister. If she didn’t do anything, she thought that Arya might attack her.

“I asked you to leave, Cersei,” Sansa said, raising her voice on slightly, keeping it cool and controlled. “I can call security.”

Cersei snorted and ran her fingers over the expensive but meaningless objects that still adorned the penthouse.

Before Sansa could say another word, Tywin entered the room. He saw Sansa’s look at his daughter and had heard the tail end of the conversation. He made a point of greeting Sansa and watched Cersei’s face snapped around to see Tywin standing there. Cersei sneered before grabbing her purse and making her way to the door.

“In the future, you will do whatever Sansa asks of you,” he told her, meeting her gaze. “Especially when you are in our home.”

Cersei’s face went red, and her body rigid.

“Come, Myrcella, let’s get you home,” Cersei snapped at her daughter, as she opened the door to exit into the small hallway. Myrcella squared her shoulders before she answered.

“Sorry, Mom, Trystane’s coming here to pick me up. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Cersei’s face turned a deeper red then she shot her father a hateful look before she spun on her heel. Once the elevator whisked her away, a collective breath was released. Tywin looked at Sansa, who shook her head slightly. For whatever reason, Cersei had mostly behaved today. She she was ok, Tywin was proud of everything she had done and accomplished today, and he leaned down to kiss her. He whispered in her ear, “I’ve made arrangements for dinner to be delivered here in an hour.”

She moaned and thanked him, kissing him soundly.

“You spoil me,” she said to him and deepened the kiss.

Eventually, after Arya kept making gagging noises, they broke apart, but not before Genna made a fanning motion, and Myrcella let out a whistle.

“I’m convinced of your intentions,” Genna announced loudly to a room that didn’t care about her opinion, although Sansa smiled at her.

The women found the wine and alcohol and joined the men in the games room, most of them fitting themselves to their respective partners, although Arya was bugging Sandor for a game of pool.

Before long, Trystane, Jon, Ygritte and Gendry arrived, and Tywin’s massive living room was set up with more food. Everyone ate wherever they could find a spot, and Myrcella’s very proper and elegant bridal shower turned into an informal Lannister-Stark family dinner, full of laughter and drinks and fun. It was the perfect ending to the day for Myrcella, and she beamed at her family.

Standing off to the side at one point, Sansa had Tywin’s arms wrapped around her front. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, “That’s all you.” He pointed out the large group in front of them.

She said nothing, so he pressed on. “That is all, Sana Stark. All these people, in our home, laughing, enjoying themselves, happy to be there, that’s you, Sansa. This is the family you’ve built us.”

She cocked her head and looked.

Jaime, Brienne and Sandor were entertaining Arya with tales from when they were in the military.

Tyrstane, Gendry, Jon and Ygritte along with Shae and Genna, were talking about the latest music scene, Tyrion’s wife being very interested. She had been serious when she said they should think about moving back to Westeros.

Kevan and Dorna were busy with the kids of Jaime and Tyrion.

Tyrion had Myrcella, and Sera entertained with stories of his time in Braavos, and when he’d briefly worked for the crazy woman, they called the Dragon Queen. Sam and Gilly were flaked out together at the end of the table, listening to Tyrion’s tales as well.

Tywin was right. This was her family. These people here, in this room, they loved her, and they loved (or at least accepted) Tywin. And it didn’t matter if it was a penthouse apartment, or their loft, or Casterly Rock.

Sansa felt her eyes tear. This was everything. It wasn’t about Tywin’s power or his money. It was this. This man she loved and the family they had built.

She turned in his arms and pressed her lips to his. “I love you, Tywin Lannister.”

He pressed his forehead to hers, “I love you, Sansa Stark.” Tywin was amazed at just how much Sansa had changed everything for him. He had no doubts that she always would end up with a loyal following of family and friends with or without him in her life. It was him that had changed so much, and he as he glimpsed at the happiness and cheer that surrounded his table, he knew he’d never be able to thank Sansa enough for giving him back this sense of family.

* * *

Saturday morning of Myrcella’s wedding dawned, and Sansa had never been happier for an event to be over than this one. It wasn’t that she didn’t love her best friend, but a week of dealing with an increasingly demanding bride was starting to wear on Sansa.

She was happy that she and Tywin had turned over most of their wedding details to his excellent staff at Casterly Rock. Sansa mostly had to show up, and things would be done for her. She’d never been more grateful.

Sansa and Tywin dressed, her in a lovely silver-grey bridesmaid dress that Myrcella had picked out, and Tywin in his tuxedo. He wasn’t officially part of the wedding ceremony; his job was to escort his daughter down the aisle and ensure she didn’t ruin everything. Sansa would be walking down the aisle beside Trystane’s best friend. The same as the night of the engagement party, Sansa helped Tywin with his cufflinks, smiling to herself at the happy memory. Then they left, making their way to the Baratheon mansion where Sansa would help Myrcella get ready.

Before they exited their car, Tywin pulled her hands to his lips. He had no idea how much he would see her over the next few hours and wanted one last moment with her. They were planning on leaving for Casterly Rock at some point tomorrow, and after the past whirlwind of a week, both were looking forward to being back in their home by the sea. Tywin had finally told Cersei and Robert that they could come but only if they both behaved. He still hadn’t heard from Gendry, but he knew the boy would be here today on the arm of Arya, and Tywin wondered if the two would realize what they were to each other. Ned and Catelyn Stark were also in town, but Sansa had only texted with them; her mother still upset that she wouldn’t change her wedding date.

Sansa gave Tywin a look, and then he escorted her from the car. When Sansa entered the Baratheon home, she was once again overcome with the urge to shudder. It hadn’t gotten any better. Knowing her way around the large house, she pressed her lips to Tywin’s cheek before she darted up the stairs to find Myrcella. Entering her friend’s childhood bedroom, Sansa’s breath caught. Her friend was almost finished, and she turned to smile radiantly at Sansa. Even Cersei could find no fault with her beautiful daughter on this day. Dorna and Genna soon joined, and in a short time, all the Lannister women were ready for the drive to the sept.

Tyrstane and Myrcella’s ceremony was perfect for them. The Grand Septon of Kings Landing presided over the ceremony, and there was hardly a dry eye when they exchanged their modern vows. It wasn’t what Sansa or Tywin had in mind, but it seemed it was everything Myrcella wanted.

The reception at the Art Gallery was spectacular. Cersei, so adamant that no place could compete with her mansion, had to swallow the hot ball of rage every time someone complimented Sansa on such a fantastic wedding venue. It was a spectacular wedding and a testament to Sansa that she had pulled everything off.

Lost in the crush of the glitterati of Westeros, Sansa had lost Tywin in the crowd. She was turning around to find him when she smashed straight into the chest of her ex, Harry Harding. Her stomach dropped, and she glanced up into his still handsome face.

“Sansa!” he cried and tried to hug her. She stepped back so she wouldn’t have to touch him.

“Harry,” she said, her tone much cooler than his greeting. She looked around to see if he was here with anyone but saw no one on his arm.

“My girlfriend invited me to this,” he said by way of explanation at her look. He laughed a bit then, and winked, “I had no idea you’d be here.” His eyes though, said he knew exactly what role she had at this wedding.

Sansa's stomach turned. _Didn’t he know she hated him? Gods, she thought, looking at his smarmy face. __What was I thinking?_

Tywin finally glowered at enough people that they parted for him. He was an imposing figure, and once he made his presence felt, people moved out of the way for him. He was looking for Sansa. She’d fulfilled her bridesmaid’s duties admirably, and now with dinner and toasts done, he was free to be with her as much as he wanted, which was for the rest of the evening. There wasn’t a better time in front of the who’s who in Westeros to show off his soon to be wife. Myrcella had been beautiful at the wedding today, but Sansa was the star. And he needed her by his side.

When Tywin finally caught sight of Sansa, she was holding herself somewhat aloofly from a carelessly handsome young man that was almost leering at her. Sensing her discomfort immediately, Tywin increased his stride.

“And this is my girlfriend,” Harry was saying, grinning widely and pulling a lovely looking girl to his side. It must have been one of Trystane’s many cousins from Dorne. How on earth the two of them hooked up was beyond Sansa knowledge, but she offered a polite hello to the girl.

Harry jerked his chin to her, clasping his girlfriend to him tightly. “Solo, huh,” he said. He shook his head at her. “Sans,” he said, his tone condescending, “You’ve gotta lose that ice bitch thing you’ve got going on.”

Sansa stiffened. _Where on earth was Tywin? _She thought.

“Not solo,” she said and saw his eyes finally dart down to her ring finger.

He whistled. “Holy fuck, guess it is true.” Then he leered at her. “Guess us young guys just don’t do it for you, huh.”

At that moment, Tywin was at her side. Ignoring the young man completely, having overheard what he had said to Sansa, Tywin pulled her to his front and cupped her face gently. 

“Hello Sansa,” he said quietly just to her. Sansa felt her breath hitch at his touch and what he made her feel. 

“Hello Tywin,” she said back, a small grin playing on her face. Then he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her in the middle of Myrcella’s wedding as if they were alone, and he had all the time in the world, and there was nothing in his life that more important to him than making her feel everything he felt for her.

When he finally released her, Sansa swooned a bit against him, and he tucked her to his side. All those in the general vicinity stood their mouths agape at that display by the Old Lion.

Olenna Tyrell thought she might fall over. She’d never seen him do anything like that. Catelyn Stark had been on her way to find Sansa but had been stopped by a tug from Ned. He’d seen the look in Tywin’s eyes.

Finally turning back to the uninteresting young man that had been harassing Sansa, Tywin eyed him before turning his back entirely and dismissing him.

“Dance with me,” he asked Sansa, and she nodded, and they walked away from Harry.

Once in his arms, he leaned down to whisper, “He was the other one, I presume.”

Sansa nodded and shuddered. “What on earth was I thinking?”

Tywin laughed softly in her ear; glad she saw the young man’s true colours. She was delightful. And she was his as he took her in his arms and spun her around the floor. She leaned in and carefully trailed her hand down the front of his pants, and she heard him groan.

“Thanks for the save, Mr. Lannister,” she rumbled to him and felt him harden beneath her hand. She grinned wickedly.

He pulled back slightly and arched an eyebrow at her. “Truly, Ms. Stark?” _She wanted to play here; in front of their friends and family? _She smiled at him, full of power and sexual need.

Then she reached out and tugged at his tie. “I’m sorry, Mr. Lannister. I’ll behave.” When she pouted, Tywin felt himself harden further. He had to have her. Tywin’s eyes scanned the large, open gallery until he spotted the hallway to the curator’s office. He grabbed her hand and dragged her across the dance floor and around the corner of the hall, where he pinned her to the wall.

Sansa arched into him and yanked her dress up so that her skirt bunched around her knees. Tywin worked for one hand under her thong and felt how ready was.

“God, Ms. Stark,” he groaned, undone by how perfect she was. With one last kiss, he lowered her down and grabbed her hand. When he got to the office, he pulled out his swipe card and opened the office door. She arched an eyebrow. He smirked. “I’m on the board. And I donate a lot of money to this place.”

Then he dragged her inside the large office and to the couch at one end, where he sat her on the desk and made love to her.

“Alright, Ms. Stark?” he rumbled to her when he was inside her.

She nodded and said, “Whatever you’d like, Mr. Lannister.”

It didn’t take long until they both felt Sansa flutter and Tywin chanted her on. Lost in the moment and forgetting their game which had started this, he growled out, “Peak love,” and heard her moan as he surged into her. He finished as she was coming down, and collapsed against her back, kissing and nuzzling at her.

“God, I love you so much Sansa Stark,” he mumbled to her, completely undone by how compatible they were. He couldn’t imagine another person in this world that he felt this close with.

“I love you too, Tywin Lannister,” he heard her say back, her voice content and happy. When they righted themselves, Sansa giggled. There was no way anyone would think they’d gone around a corner and disappeared for half an hour to talk. Tywin was shocked at what they had just done, but as it was his actions that led him here and he wouldn’t shirk his duty to avoid a few stares that he was sure would come their way.

Luckily for them, when they came back into the central atrium, the lights had dimmed considerably, and most people had been occupied watching Myrcella throw the bouquet.

When they reached the head table, hand in hand, Jaime was absolutely beside himself, unable assimilate the fact that his father; his perfect, cold, stern, asshole of a father had escaped making love to his soon to be wife in the middle of the most public event of the season. Tyrion was smirking, and Ned Stark was trying not to think about where his daughter had just been.

Tywin shot his sons a scathing look; but it was no good. Jaime and Tyrion would not let him live this down. Eventually, Tywin realized he wouldn’t beat them, so he sent them a sly look, and said, “Incredible that you two are outdone by a man double your age. Shameful really,” and Sansa howled in laughter when the two younger men jaws dropped before both of them left their seats to find their wives, determined looks on their faces.

Tywin kept Sansa glued to his side for the rest of the evening, so anyone left in Westeros that had any doubts about his affections for his fiancé no longer did. Many in this room would expect an invitation to their wedding, that it would be the event of the season. But because this was Tywin and Sansa, this was it. This was all the blue blood of Westeros would get. Them here, together tonight to gawk at, before they married and quietly at the Rock with their friends and family only. While they were both happy for Myrcella, this type of wedding was not what they wanted.

Robert kept Cersei under control. She too watched her father come back with Sansa, both of them having snuck off to fuck each other. It was disgusting.

She pulled out her cell phone. She had hired that Melisandre bitch not just to seduce her father but also to dig up any dirt that she could on Sansa. When she’d reported that there was no dirt, Cersei told her to create it. And now Cersei knew who she would use to bury Sansa Stark. She’d watched the daggers Harry Harding sent Sansa and Tywin’s way earlier. She knew the two had a history, and now she knew that Harry had a hatred for the northern whore. Just like Cersei.

Eventually, the hour grew later. Sansa danced again with Tywin and once with her father. She watched as Jaime and Tyrion both came back with smug looks on their faces and satisfied wives. She shook her head at the Lannister men; Tywin was so competitive. She smiled and laughed with Myrcella and Margaery and Jeyne, the later finally getting the courage to approach Sansa and Tywin.

She sat with Arya and Gendry, who left early after giving their best wishes to Myrcella. Arya said she’d text her tomorrow, but it had been enough for Gendry to see Robert along with seeing Myrcella get married.

Sansa sat through a financial conversation between Jon and Tywin that bored her. Just because Jon didn’t go into the family business, apparently didn’t mean he didn’t have a keen interest in it. Sansa smiled at how well her cousin and future husband got along.

She avoided her mother and Cersei for the entire evening both of them frustrating her in their own way.

Most of all, Sansa just enjoyed being there for her friend, happy things had turned out.

When they eventually left, Sansa let Tywin take care of everything. He got her coat, held it so she could wrap herself in it, opened the door, and then escorted her to their car.

Seeing Harry again had solidified everything for Sansa. Like she had known since that first night they’d met five years ago, Tywin was it for her. She was excited that in a week, she would become, Mrs. Tywin Lannister. When they reached the loft, wrapped her in his arms as they rode the lift and whispered into her ear, “In one week you will be mine, Sansa.”

She felt the heat and the lust race through her body and pool in her core. She moaned and rubbed herself on him, and when they reached the top floor, he scooped her up in his arms, his long strides eating up space to their bedroom, where he planned on having her.


	20. Cersei and Harry

Sansa hummed softly as she packed for their trip to Casterly Rock. They had agreed that they would be there for at least two weeks, perhaps three. Sansa had wanted time to decompress after the wedding and time with just Tywin. He knew he could fly back to the Capital for business if required. But for the first time in his life, he felt comfortable being away from Kings Landing for an extended period. Kevan and Tyrion were more than able to take care of things for that long. The most important thing was to be with his new wife. He also had a surprise in store for her, a quick trip to Naath for their honeymoon. He and Sansa would be utterly alone in the large villa; he had rented for a week. He planned to keep his new wife naked and satisfied for seven whole days.

Their family and friends would make their way to the Rock over the coming week, but Sansa had wanted to be back as soon as possible. Accompanying them today on Tywin’s jet were Jaime and his family, and Sera and Sandor. The rest of Sansa’s family was coming midweek, and Tyrion and Kevan were staying behind to work.

Shae and Tyrion had agreed to stay at the flat for an extra few days. Shae was serious when she said they should move back to Westeros and would take the time now to search for a house here. Sansa was happy they were moving back. She enjoyed the time she’d spent with her, and she could see that Tyrion, while cynical, always had his family’s best interests at heart. And Sansa knew that she and Shae would be very close friends in the years to come.

Tywin leaned against the doorway to their bedroom as he watched her pack. Sansa insisted on doing this herself. She had scoffed in that way of hers when he said he had people that could do it for them. He had learned that his fiancé did not like relinquishing control of the everyday aspects of their life. She enjoyed doing these things. She was truly a wonder, and Tywin shook his head each day that she had taken a chance on him.

“I see you standing there, mocking me,” she said to him as she came out of the large closet with a handful of his prized suits in her hands. He kept a full wardrobe at Casterly Rock as well, but Sansa insisted on bringing a few of his favourites along. Soon enough, she’d have the same amount of clothes there, and then they could fly in and fly out of the Rock whenever they wanted. He pushed himself off the doorframe and stalked over to her. He’d already had her once today but could see no reason not to have her again. They had hours before the car would be there to pick them up.

She glanced up at him and saw the hunger in his eyes and laughed and held up her hand. “No, Tywin, there’s not enough time.”

He growled at that, sure that there was, and grabbed her by the waist, crushing his suits and her to his tall, muscular frame. Leaning down, he nipped at her and whispered in her ear, “But it will be hours before we are alone again, Sansa.”

It might have sounded like a whine, but his voice was rough and deep and filled with desire. She was about to give in when Tywin’s phone rang.

Frowning, he reached down and answered it, barking out a short, “What?” into the speaker. He hated to be disturbed when he was just about to talk her back into bed.

Sansa watched as his face changed, from desire and delight to cold, murderous fury.

“When?” and saw his eyes tighten further.

“Is it contained?” and Sansa saw a small bit of relief cross his face. Then he hung up with whoever was on the other end, telling them he would call back shortly.

Sansa felt her stomach clench when he looked at her. There was no fury in his eyes, but maybe something closer to pity.

She swallowed hard and asked, “What happened?”

He grimaced and sat them on the bed, holding her close to him.

“Cersei,” was all he said.

“What did she do?” Sansa asked, almost fearful, and it only got worse when Tywin sighed raggedly.

“It appears Cersei, and your ex are trying to leak some compromising photographs of you, Sansa,” Tywin said softly, tracing her face with his hands refusing to let go of her.

Sansa reared back, anger in her eyes.

“There are no compromising photos of me, Tywin,” she said tightly and watched as his eyes frowned in confusion.

“I’m not judging you, Sansa,” he said to her, his tone even. “You were young when you were with Harry and…”

Before he could continue, Sansa stood and turned on him, facing him as he sat on their bed.

“There are no photos, Tywin,” she said forcefully, her voice full of rage. She looked at him, fury in her eyes, and he met her gaze. Swallowing hard, she spoke.

“I only slept with him once. It was dark. And we were at my place. I was hardly even naked around him,” Sansa said, humiliated that her previous boyfriend was doing this to her, making her relive her awful time with him. “Trust me when I say, there were no photos. Any photos that Harry is saying is me, is not me, Tywin.” Her voice was filled with anger and frustration. And she had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Even if she knew those photos weren't of her, who would ever believe her? And what would this do to her relationship with Tywin? He was a very public figure, and she couldn't even imagine the fallout to both their reputations should something like this go public.

Tywin felt something loosen in his chest. Not for the fact that there might have been compromising photos of her that anyone could see, but only for the fact that she hadn’t shared herself like that with this useless fuck that seemed intent on destroying her. That even back then, she hadn't trusted Harry. Not the way he knew she trusted him.

“I believe you, Sansa,” Tywin said, and he saw the relief flood her eyes, and he stood to hold her.

Before he could reach her, she pinned him with a look again. “You know my body better than anyone. I need you to look at the photos and tell me yourself if it is me.” He saw the plea in her eyes. She needed to prove it to him.

Tywin cocked his head. It was true; he’d spent hours licking and sucking and mapping her. He touched her every day. He knew every line, every freckle, every mole. She was his, and no one knew her better than him. And no one ever would. She was his, no matter what mad and cruel scheme his daughter had cooked up.

“Are you sure you want to see them?” he asked her and saw her nod her face still a tightly controlled mask of fury and humiliation.

“Have they been leaked yet?” she asked quietly. He grasped her hand and pulled her back to him and titled her head so she could look into his eyes.

“No Sansa. Tyrion was suspicious of Cersei so he hired a hacker to track her. This hacker has seized all of the photos. But we still have the problem of Cersei and Harry,” Tywin said and his tone when cold when discussing the two of them. Sansa knew that he would destroy both of them. And she couldn’t care less. This was a step much too far than simple anger that they were getting married. This was cruel and heartless.

She threw her arms around him, and he held her tight. He couldn’t believe that his daughter would try to hurt her this way. It took only a moment to ruin someone’s reputation, and even though the photos were doctored, it would have been almost impossible to prove it had gone public. Sansa would have been humiliated. It would have changed nothing for Tywin. He loved her more than anyone and would stand by her through anything.

“It wouldn’t have mattered to me if they had leaked beyond what it would have done to you,” he whispered in her ear and felt her shudder and nod into his neck. “Nothing could ever happen that would make me leave you, Sansa. They don’t understand how much you mean to me.”

Sansa pulled back and looked in his eyes, seeing the truth there.

"Are you sure?" she asked tentatively and heard him growl at her.

"Sansa, you are everything to me," Tywin said and cupped her cheek. He felt her sigh.

“Tywin, I was barely with Harry. I only slept with him once, and I regret even that. You’re the only man who knows me and my body that way. I never trusted him the way I do you,” she told him, and he felt a fierce possessiveness for her flood his body at her words. Sansa was his, and this bastard that was out to destroy her would feel all the anger and rage Tywin Lannister possessed.

“Remember that I always love you,” Tywin told her, knowing she needed to hear the words. He saw her eyes tear, but not spill, and she said, “And I love you, Tywin.” He kissed her again and then just held her tightly.

When Sansa was ready, they went to the large computer in the main loft and Tywin logged into his email. He grasped her hand and said, “You don’t have to do this.” She looked at him and said she did. Proud of her strength, he opened the ten attachments Tyrion had sent him.

The photos were grotesque and obscene, and Sansa had to swallow down the bile that threatened to come up. Harry had truly outdone himself, and he was as much on display as she was.

After she got over the initial shock, she looked closer at them and knew immediately it wasn’t her. Her artistic mind could see that the body of whoever was in the photo didn’t quite match her head.

Tywin grunted when he saw things missing from the body in the photographs that he knew were on Sansa’s flesh, a mole here, or a freckle there. She was right. The photos had been expertly doctored. He gripped her hand harder, his rage consuming him. If these had leaked, it would have been impossible to prove that it wasn't her.

When he turned to look at Sansa, he saw the anger and rage he felt reflected him.

“We have to stay in Kings Landing and deal with this, Sansa. Today,” he said and saw her nod. “I promise we will make it to the Rock when this is taken care of.” Tywin rose and drew her close to him, and she cuddled into his body, grateful to have his strong arms wrapped around her. Her mind was a mess, and she knew he would deal with this. And for once, she was content to let him handle everything.

“Will you be ok if I take Jaime and Tyrion with me for a while?” he asked, and he felt her nod into his chest before he felt the shudders wrack her body. She was trying so hard to hold back the tears, but she was overcome by how much Cersei hated her and what she would do to stop their marriage.

Tywin raged as he held her slim frame that was shaking in hurt and disgust, and he vowed to destroy his daughter. No one would ever get away with hurting Sansa the way that Cersei had tried too.

Eventually, he felt Sansa calm and begin to nuzzle at him. He pulled back and cupped her face.

“I have no words for this Sansa. There are no excuses for Cersei or Harry's behaviour, but I need to deal with it,” Tywin told her, holding back the worst of his fury from her. She nodded and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. He deepened the kiss, wanting her to know that nothing could ever happen that would drive him from her side.

It almost broke him to leave her there in their loft, wrapped in a blanket and sitting on the sofa looking lost and alone. But he needed to deal with Cersei and Harry immediately. He used all his discipline and control to walk to the lift and then go down one floor. Tyrion and Jaime were waiting for him; the former having told Jaime everything that had happened.

“You’re certain it was Cersei?” Jaime asked, still stunned his sister would stoop to such tactics. Tywin nodded and then looked at his sons.

“I don’t want Sansa to be alone. Is there any way your wives can go and be with her?” Tywin asked. Almost as if they had heard him, both women appeared without their children. They wore disgusted and outraged looks on their faces as well. Ygritte would be watching all the children today.

“Of course we will go be with her,” Shae said, her voice angry and controlled. She had fallen in love with Sansa and couldn’t believe that her husband’s sister would do such a vile thing to another woman. Brienne simply looked as if she wanted to murder Cersei. "Make her pay," and Tywin nodded at Jaime’s fierce wife.

“It’s not her,” Tywin told them as they started to walk away, and they turned to look at him. “In the photos. She didn’t have that type of relationship with him, and I know it’s not her body.” He watched as everyone’s face showed a modicum of relief for Sansa. It was something, at least.

Tywin watched as his two daughters-in-law made their way to the lift, before turning back to his sons. He looked at Tyrion.

“I want everything you have on this Harry Harding,” he ground out, fury making his words short and sharp. This was the Great Lion at his most dangerous. Both Jaime and Tyrion couldn’t believe that Cersei would go after Sansa like this. She had to know that Tywin would come for her. Here, in front of his sons, he would not hold back his rage and loathing. They would see all the fury and the power he possessed.

“Already done and sent your way,” Tyrion said, having anticipated his father’s next move. It had seemed the hacker had as well, as Tyrion had been sent some very compromising, very discriminating photos and evidence about this Harding and his association with Petyr Baelish. And they had made it seem that much worse. Tyrion and Tywin had a plan forming for Sansa's ex-boyfriend. A very clever and very satisfying idea.

“Phone Dr. Pycelle and get him to the Baratheon mansion now,” he said and saw Tyrion nod and pull out his phone.

Jaime reached out and grabbed his father’s arm. “What are you going to do to her?” He knew that Cersei was teetering on the edge of madness, but she was still his twin, still his sister. She was family.

“Whatever I have to,” Tywin stated and gave Jaime a look that made his blood run cold. “Do not stand in my way, son.”

Jaime swallowed hard and felt his heart break. He knew that nothing would be the same after today for the Lannister family. And Cersei had no one to blame but herself. Jaime had gotten to know Sansa well. She was a lovely and delightful woman who truly loved their father. It was utter madness to go after her like this, and very sloppy.

Soon the men left for the Baratheon mansion, Kevan and Doctor Pycelle meeting them at the front gates. Tywin had been on the phone with Kevan the entire time, and he knew everything that had happened. Kevan felt sick to his stomach for Sansa and had called Dorna, who also said she would be with her at the loft.

Entering the mansion without even knocking, Tywin saw that Cersei and Robert were eating breakfast at the large dining room table.

When the Lannister men entered, they both startled and then Cersei smirked.

“I take it you found some compromising photos of your precious little Sansa, Father,” Cersei sneered. “Surely you won’t sully the Lannister name by marrying such a little whore.”

Robert just looked lost. “What’s the meaning of all of this?” he gestured at the lions that were standing in his house.

“Your wife has made a very poor choice, Robert,” Tywin ground out and then gestured to Kevan to show the photos of Sansa to Robert. The man’s face paled before he went red.

“What is seven fucking hells were you thinking Cersei?” he bellowed at her, smashing his fist on the table. When Ned found out, he might kill her, Robert thought.

“It’s not her body, Robert,” Tywin said and watched as Cersei frowned. “You’re not that clever, daughter. These photos will never see the light of day.”

Cersei grinned. “You’re a fool if you think I didn’t know you were having me monitored. How can you be sure that you got every device I’ve ever been on?”

Jaime looked at her, horrified. He hadn’t believed that she had wanted to harm Sansa. In his brain, this had to be a big misunderstanding. But as he watched his twin, he knew she had orchestrated the entire thing.

Tyrion chuckled. “Because, dear sister, my hacker is much better than your limited computer skills.” Tyrion knew that the 3ER had scrubbed the net for all photos and possible leaks, and took pleasure in watching his sister’s mouth turn to a frown.

Then Cersei shrugged, unconcerned and misreading the room. “No harm was done, then,” and turned back to her mimosa, which was mostly just champagne. She was already one bottle in, and it wasn't even noon.

If she had been at least slightly more aware, slightly less drunk, and perhaps just a bit cleverer than she was, she would have seen her father’s rage simmering, and would have known he was doing everything to hold back from striking her.

Tywin turned his head then and spoke to the other men standing in the room.

“Dr. Pycelle, it is with great sadness that we ask you here today. You see, my daughter is unwell. She is both an alcoholic as well as a bit mad, I’m afraid. Her husband and I have discussed it,” Tywin pinned Robert with a look and saw the fat man nodded, “And we feel that only an extended stay at the _Silent Sister’s Rehabilitation Centre_ would help her.”

Pycelle nodded, and Cersei reared back her faced shocked.

“You wouldn’t dare,” she hissed at Tywin and saw the truth in his eyes.

“I told you the moment you tried to hurt Sansa. I would bury you, Cersei,” Tywin said, his tone cold and hard. “Why you would ever test me on this is beyond my comprehension. When have I ever not followed through on any of my promises?”

Cersei blanched. She knew that to be true. If her father said he would do something, he always did.

“She’s a fucking whore out to steal your money, you stupid old man,” Cersei screeched, and Tywin nodded to the doctor, who produced a syringe with a powerful sedative.

“I’ve heard it takes years for recovery from addition Cersei,” Tywin said, letting all the hatred and disgust he felt for her shine through his eyes. “You would have ruined an innocent woman because of your jealousies.”

Cersei’s eyes scanned the room and landed on Jaime. “Brother, twin, help me. Do not let him do this to me,” she pleaded, and her eyes filled with tears. Jaime felt for her, but then he remembered her glee in when they had first entered, and thought about how sweet and loving Sansa was. And just how much their father loved her. Cersei would have destroyed her for no other reason that because she could. And because she wanted too. He shook his head at her, more grateful than ever that he lived in Lannisport and away from her toxic influence.

“You've made your choices, sister. I can't help you anymore,” Jaime told her and turned and walked out of the room. He wouldn’t stop the doctor, but he couldn’t watch her being taken away.

Just before the doctor reached her, Tywin spoke once more. “Just so we are clear, Cersei, there will be no prenup with Sansa. I trust her with everything in my life. Including my vast empire,” Tywin told her and took a small measure of glee as he watched her face turn an unusual shade of green.

“Mark my words, Father, she will take you for everything you are worth,” Cersei spat at him, and Tywin shook his head at her. She had no idea how deep and true Sansa’s feelings were for him.

When the doctor’s assistants held her down, shrieking and twisting, Pycelle slid the needle in, and Tywin watched dispassionately. He felt nothing other than a cold satisfaction that she was now dealt with. The Silent Sister’s Rehabilitation Center had no internet, no cell phones and no contact with the outside world. She would be completely cut off from everyone.

Then Tywin looked at Robert.

“The divorce papers will be signed and on your desk tomorrow,” Tywin told him and saw Robert nod. “And you are still invited to come to the wedding. I know how close you and Ned are.”

Robert nodded again. Oddly enough, it seemed his relationship with the Great Lion was going to be better now that Cersei had been removed from it.

Once the sedative had taken effect, Dr. Pycelle’s assistants re-entered with a gurney and strapped Cersei to it. She had one last chance to look at her father, and her eyes were filled with rage. Tywin met her gaze with his own and watched as his daughter was wheeled out of his life.

When that was done, he looked to his sons. Jaime had come back into the room once she was taken away. “Harry Harding. Where is he right now?”

“I’d assume at home,” Tyrion said, and then Tywin shot Kevan a look.

“I will have him brought to your office,” Kevan said and made a phone call.

Tywin looked at his sons as if asking if they were still with him on this. They both nodded.

Before Tywin could leave, Robert called out, “I’m selling this place. It’s shit, Tywin. All of its shit.”

Tywin turned back to the large man and cocked his head.

“Not all is lost, Robert. Come to Casterly Rock. Your children will need you now more than ever. You cannot abandon them with their mother and their brother now gone from their lives.”

Robert nodded and slumped in his chair, at once relieved and sad that his life had come to this.

Back at the loft, Sansa heard the lift move and knew that Tywin had sent Brienne and Shae to her. She would have smiled if she could have mustered the energy, but she was exhausted. For the first time in her life, Sansa didn’t rise to greet her guests. She had nothing left in her to be the perfect hostess. She was just so heartbroken that Cersei and Harry would do this to her.

When the women entered the loft, they spotted her curled up on the sofa and came to her. Shae wrapped her arms around her, and Sansa sunk into her, overcome with anger and sadness. She let the tears flow, and Shae rocked her silently, stroking her back. Brienne didn’t know what to do, but sat on the other side of Sansa and patted her gently. They had left all the children down a floor with Ygritte.

“How can she hate me so much?” Sansa asked bewildered when she had finally calmed down.

Shae shrugged. “She is a hateful, spiteful woman. Why do you think we live in Braavos?”

“And why do you think we live in Lannisport?” Brienne added. “When Jaime was injured, she was so cruel to him. Do you know that she told him he was disgusting to her now because he was missing his hand?”

Sansa felt her blood heat again in anger. How on earth could a sister say something to her brother? Sansa remembered when Bran got sick, and her entire family had done everything possible to accommodate his new wheelchair. He was never less to them. He was brilliant with computers and had already taken offers from some of the top universities in the country to come and study there.

“I hate her,” Sansa whispered, and gripped each woman’s hand hard.

Shae looked at her and said, “Tywin will not allow her to escape without punishment. Not after this, Sansa. She will be truly out of your life after today. Your soon to be husband is a terrifying man when someone hurts the person he loves.”

Brienne nodded her agreement.

Sansa smiled at that. It was true. Tywin did not take kindly when anyone tried to cause her harm.

“I didn’t even take photos like that with Harry,” Sansa said and laughed weakly. Then she whispered. “It was never that type of relationship. He was the only man I had ever been with before Tywin, and only once.” She blushed then and looked at the two women who would soon become her family.

Shae winked at her, then cupped her face. “Sansa, love, even if they were of you, no one has any right to share something like that. And whatever happens between you and your partner, as long as both are willing and accepting, it is fine. Never let anyone make you feel less because of something that you and your partner both desire.”

Sansa felt her face turn even redder. She knew that Shae had once been an escort, and she wondered at her story. Perhaps one day, she’d gain the courage to ask her.

“I was a virgin, until Jaime,” Brienne blurted out and then blushed as well, and Sansa laughed softly and grasped her hand.

“I might as well have been,” Sansa told the large woman, amazed by these two. “Being with Tywin is…” Sansa trailed off, and then laughed and waved her hand. “He’s everything I’ve ever wanted.”

Shae grinned. “I might not have been a virgin,” and she laughed when both women gave her a look, “But I never had love. Not once in my entire life until I met Tyrion.”

Sansa felt her heart melt at that admission.

“Jaime, he’s well…” Brienne stuttered unsure of how to put what she felt for him into words.

“The most handsome man in the entire country?” Sansa said, giving Brienne a look.

“Sex on two legs?” Shae added in her adorable accent.

Brienne blushed, then grinned, almost wolfishly.

“Yes and yes and he is all mine,” she said to these two women she had become so close too. She’d never had girlfriends that she could brag to about boys or men. And to be honest, there had been no boys or men who had even looked her way.

And then she and Jaime had happened, and while she’d made some friends in Lannisport, she’d never felt close to anyone before. Not like these two women. And they were both so in love with their own Lannister men, that they didn’t even question why Jaime would love her. She’d had more than one woman give them odd looks when they went out together. She knew she was no beauty like Sansa, but Jaime loved her regardless. And now she had the friendship and family she had so longed for.

Sansa looked at these two women and then took a chance. “Tywin does this thing with his tongue…” she let her words trail off, and tried desperately not to blush. She’d never really had a mature sexual relationship with a man and girlfriends to gossip about it with. And she just couldn’t with Myrcella knowing it was her grandfather she was bragging about.

Shae and Brienne both laughed knowingly.

“Is that thing they do with their tongue a Lannister thing?” Brienne asked, definitely intrigued, and they both looked at Shae.

She threw her hands up and laughed at them. “Don’t ask me. I was blown away, as well.”

“Hmm,” Sansa said and was quiet for a moment. “And when they add their fingers…” and all three women exchanged delighted smiles.

“Jaime does this thing, when he’s inside me, a twist,” Brienne said, a dreamy look on her face when she thought about her husband, and Sansa and Shae howled in laughter, nodding their heads.

“I think we can all agree that the Lannister men are very proficient lovers,” Shae said and saw the other two nod.

“We’ll have to ask Dorna for her take on things when she arrives,” Sansa said with a smirk.

Shae grabbed Sansa’s hand then and kissed the back of it. “You see, Sansa, we are all here for you. And Tywin will take care of everything, my dear.”

Sansa smiled back at her and knew then that these women were as much her family as Arya and her mother. There was no judgement, only love and support, and Sansa hugged each of them, thanking them for coming to her.

Then Sansa pulled herself off the couch and went to find Ygritte and the baby and the other three kids. There was nothing like baby kisses and snuggles to make her finally feel like herself again.

The women gathered the children and then left the loft, walking to a nearby park to enjoy the day and not let Cersei and her vileness ruin it for them. Sansa also told them they would hit up the local market, and grab some fresh food and wine. She felt like cooking for her family tonight.

**Sansa**: I love you. More than you will ever know. The DIL are amazing. Gone to the park w/ the kids. Xoxo

**HTB**: Cersei is dealt with. One to go. I love you.

**Sansa**: Invite everyone. Dinner at our loft when you guys are done.

**HTB**: Will do. Be home soon, love.

Back downtown, in Tywin’s elegantly appointed office, Sandor Clegane arrived with a slightly rumpled looking Harry Harding being strong-armed into the space. Harry paled when he saw all the Lannister men aligned against him. He already figured he would bring charges against the brute who had dragged him from his very warm bed in this apartment just a few moments ago. But now his cockiness fled him.

Harry was in finance, and everyone knew who Tywin Lannister was. He could admit that when he’d heard Sansa had dated Joffrey, the biggest thing that appealed to him about her was her wealth and her friendship with Myrcella Baratheon. Tywin Lannister was a legend in the business world, and Harry had tried to intern for Casterly Rock Enterprises Inc for the past two summers. His application had been rejected each summer. He had briefly thought that Sansa might be his way into the Lannister/Baratheon clan. Too bad his ex was such an ice queen.

Then Harry had heard that Sansa was dating the Great Lion himself and he’d been green with jealousy. Not because he cared about Sansa, but because she would be so close to the great man himself. Of course it would be wasted on someone like her; it drove Harry mad how obsessed she was with her paints and sketches. She would never be an appropriate wife for a powerful man he had decided early on, even with her excellent pedigree. When he’d seen her at the wedding yesterday, he’d realized his mistake. She was a star on the arm of Tywin Lannister.

Sandor jerked him forward and threw him at Tywin. Harry stumbled and tripped before he caught himself. He’d dreamed of being in this office, but never like this. When Cersei Baratheon had approached him last night at the wedding, he thought all his dreams were coming true. If he did this one thing, Cersei would hire him to work directly with her father. She had promised him access, and all he had to do was photoshop a few crude photos of Sansa and swear in front of anyone that asked that it was her.

Now, too late, Harry realized his colossal fuck up. Tywin Lannister looked like he wanted to murder him, and the scarred man behind Harry looked capable of doing it. And making his body disappear.

Unfortunately for Harry, it was worse than he thought. Even though he had nothing to do with Petyr Baelish’s businesses, he did have connections to the man. Petyr had been his mentor when he lived int he Vale and had written him a reference letter in order to get Harry into Kings Landing University.

Tywin had ruthlessly exploited this connection. Tyrion and his hacker had manufactured authentic-looking documents that tied Harry to the worst of Petyr’s crimes. Tywin didn’t care that the man sitting in front of him would be branded a sex trafficker. He had come after what Tywin loved most in this world and now, he would pay. Tywin hoped with his life. Jail was a very unforgiving place for those who harmed the innocent.

“You are a fool, and unfortunately for you, you will pay dearly for your mistakes,” Tywin stated to the sobbing young man in front of him.

“Please, I only did it because of what Cersei promised me,” Harry begged.

Tywin’s jaw ticked. “And what exactly was it that my daughter promised you?”

“A job. For you,” Harry said, and Tywin saw the truth in his eyes.

He could not believe that someone this idiotic had even survived this long.

“You and my daughter created disgusting and fake photos of the woman I love because you what? Wanted to work for me?” Tywin said, actually incredulous at the young man’s stupidity.

Harry nodded. “I had no idea what she’d do with the photos. I just had a few normal ones of Sansa and I and she told me if I did it, she would get me a job with you. I’ve been trying to intern here for two years. You’re my idol, Mr. Lannister.”

Tywin looked stunned. Jaime and Tyrion couldn’t believe the idiot sitting in front of them. Kevan was disgusted, and Sandor looked like he wanted to smash the young man’s face in.

“You understand that those photos would have destroyed Sansa,” Tywin said and watched at Harry shrugged.

“She’s rich. And besides, she can always go back North. She’s practically royalty up there,” Harry said casual and careless in his dismissal of what they would have done to her.

Everyone looked to Tywin, who had a look of such rage on his face that Jaime was scared for Harry’s life. Before anyone could say anything, Harry dug his grave deeper.

“Besides, it’d probably be good for her reputation. You should know she is one uptight bitch. I barely got anywhere with her,” Harry said, his incredible stupidity of being unable to read to the room truly amazing. Tywin rose then and came around his impressive desk. At that moment, Harry realized his second massive mistake.

Tywin leaned down and whispered in his ear. “Sansa Stark is worth more than you. A million times more. I would kill someone for her. She is everything to me.” Tywin pulled back slightly so the young man could read the truth in his eyes, and Tywin finally saw real fear in his eyes. Like a lion scenting blood, Tywin went for the kill. “As you sit here, the police are searching your apartment. They will find evidence that you trafficked women who then were sold to brothels. You will be arrested and taken to jail.”

Harry’s eyes filled with tears. “That’s impossible,” he whispered and looked at Tywin’s face and saw the truth there. “It’s all lies.”

Tywin’s eyes narrowed. “Lies are what you deal in. Lies are what you did to my fiancé,” Tywin growled, then lowered his voice even more. “I know every inch of her body, unlike you, you piece of shit. It’s not even her in those photos. Know that I will destroy anyone who attempts to hurt her.”

Harry thought he might lose either his bowels or the contents of his stomach. Ice-cold fear and dread trickled down his spine. _What on earth had Cersei gotten him into? _He thought desperately.

“She can’t help you. No one can help you,” Tywin said and pushed himself away from the boy. He gestured to Sandor and then said, “Make sure you are there when they arrest him. Text me when it is done.” Then Tywin turned his back on Harry Harding, dismissing him from his life. All he heard were sobs and then “Shut your fucking cunt mouth,” in Sandor’s rough growl. Tywin felt a grim smile grace his face at that.

When the two were gone, Tywin sighed and looked at his sons and brother.

“Sansa is cooking and everyone is invited. Travel has been postponed until tomorrow,” Tywin said, weary from what he’d had to deal with today.

Jaime stood and walked to his father. “Let’s go home,” and Tywin nodded. Kevan said Dorna was already on her way to the loft.

As they made their way back to the loft, Tywin felt exhausted. Between Cersei, Joffrey, Ramsey and Baelish, it seemed there was always a threat to Sansa. And it turned his stomach when it was his family that attacked her. She had been so sad and hurt and broken when he left her earlier today, that he was nervous about what state he would find her in.

When the men rode the lift to the top floor, the door opened and all they heard was laughter and female voices. Ygritte had the children occupied with puzzles and games, and waved to the men and said that their wives were in the kitchen.

Just as they rounded the corner, they heard Sansa ask, “So it _is_ a Lannister thing. Hmmmm very interesting.”

Dorna laughed and said, “Most definitely a Lannister thing.”

The Lannister men all exchanged bewildered looks and arched eyebrows.

As the four Lions finally came into view, they caught the women unaware. Sansa had bottles of wine open, baguettes and cheese and bruschetta on the large island, glasses half full or raised to lips. When they were finally spotted, the women took one look at the men, then at each other and broke out in howling laughter.

Tywin was more than pleasantly surprised at the mood to find Sansa in. He walked up to her and drew her to his chest and pressed a kiss on her lips. “Just what have you gotten up to today?” he asked her, truly curious.

She leaned up to whisper in his ear, “We were comparing the sexual techniques of the Lannister men.” He drew back slightly and looked into her eyes. Love, amusement and mirth danced in them.

“Really?” he said in that tone of his, his one elegant eyebrow arched. “And what have you discovered?”

“You’re all very, very talented,” She winked at him. “Lucky me.” She kissed him then, full of need and desire. “I love you, Tywin Lannister,” she told him softly and he pressed a kiss back to her lips.

“I love you Sansa Stark,” he told her back. Keeping him by her side, Sansa handed him her wine glass, as she went to stir the pasta on the stove.

“I hope everyone’s hungry,” she called out and heard bawdy laughs and jokes ring through the kitchen.

Shae’s sweet voice rang out, “I think we are all hungry,” and sent the ladies a wink.

The men just gaped at her, wondering what had happened this afternoon while they had been dealing with Harry and Cersei to walk into the kitchen and find all their wives making sexual jokes and laughing. Whatever had happened, not a single man complained.

Tywin stood back, beside Sansa as she cooked, and watched his family. Each man had a beautiful woman on his arms, and his sons had their children safe in the next room. These women had stepped up to be there for Sansa today, and it was everything Tywin could have wanted from family. Sansa had made a deep connection to Jaime and Tyrion’s wives and it made him deeply satisfied.

Today had been brutal but he had no regrets on how he’d dealt with Cersei and Harry. Both had been a threat to him and Sansa. And now that threat was gone. Tomorrow they would finally leave for Casterly Rock, and Tywin was glad that this had been dealt with before he’d been too far away. And he needed to find out the identity of this three-eyed-raven. Whomever this person was, they had saved a huge amount of grief for him and Sansa today.

Eventually, Sansa turned pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’m ok, Tywin. Because of you and our amazing family.”

He held her to him once more, and then grabbed her hand needing to touch her.

The others gathered the children and the food and the new Lannister family sat around the large table. Keeping Sansa glued to his side, Tywin looked around at his family. Jaime was laughing and had his son sitting on his lap, while Brienne had put the baby in her highchair that Sansa had purchased for the loft.

Tyrion sat beside one of his twins, the other snuggled up the Shae, smirking at something Kevan had said. Tywin heard him ask his brother about real estate in Kings Landing, and what it might look like if the Chief Financial Officer of CRE finally came back to Westeros. Kevan was very excited to finally have Tyrion back in Kings Landing.

Shae and Dorna were talking about the best schools in the area, and Shae said that she wanted the children to move before school started in September and Dorna was a wealth of information.

At one point Tywin felt his phone buzz and took it out of his pocket.

**SC**: It is done.

**TL**: Good…. Thank you.

**SC**: My pleasure, boss. Truly. See you tomorrow.

Tywin smiled then, content that Harry Harding would spend a very uncomfortable night in jail. And who knew what might happen to him. Men in jail were quite unforgiving to those who abused children. All the men saw Tywin’s expression, and theirs matched the Great Lion’s himself. Sansa was family and anyone who attacked family would feel the power of the pride.

Sansa squeezed his hand and smiled at him. He would be always grateful that Tyrion had managed to stop the leaks before Cersei could destroy Sansa. He pulled her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss there, knowing the only thing that would make this better would be Sansa as his wife and with a child of their own around the table.

After their family left, Sansa tidied up the loft and Tywin watched her, helping where he could, but knowing this was her routine. When she walked down the hall to their bedroom, she sent him a sexy look and he felt a sense of relief and followed her. He stepped into their room to see her undressing and Tywin’s eyebrow’s arched at her eagerness. He had worried that today would scar her willingness to be intimate.

When he joined her in their bed, she cuddled up to him and traced patterns on his chest. He pressed a kiss to her hair and rubbed a hand down her back. He could tell something was on her mind, and it was confirmed when she cocked her head to meet his eyes. He was sure she wanted to talk about Cersei or Harry so he was startled by the next words that left her mouth.

“I’m supposed to start my next set of birth control pills tomorrow,” she said not taking her eyes off him. He met her gaze and raised an eyebrow. This wasn’t where he expected the conversation to go.

“But I don’t want to. Start them, I mean,” she rushed out in a torrent of words and he could see the uncertainty in her eyes. “I want to have a baby and we’re only five days away from being married…” before she could say anything more, Tywin leaned down and kissed her, cupping her face.

His eyes were wonderous. “Sansa, is there any situation in which you think I don’t want to have children with you immediately?” He smiled softly at her.

“Really? You’re ok with starting a bit early?” she asked hope and joy warring in her tone.

He kissed her deeply and held her face to his. “Yes, Sansa. I want nothing more than to see you large and ripe with my child,” his voice deep and raspy with desire.

“Tywin,” she moaned, needing to feel him in her. Then she grinned at him. “Let’s make a baby!”

She giggled as he attacked her neck, kissing her. They both knew that they wouldn’t make a baby tonight; simple math and biology dictated she was at least ten days away from her fertile time, but it was the symbolism. It was the fact that they both wanted this so much, and that they were finally able to make it happen.

“I can’t wait until I can call you mine, Sansa,” Tywin said to her and kissed and nipped at her. She cupped his face in her hands and met his eyes. “Make love to me, Tywin,” she pleaded and he thrust inside her.

He’d been in her countless times, in a myriad of different ways, but knowing that she would be his wife in less than a week, and they were now trying to make a baby, it felt different; more connected and deeper somehow.

He burrowed his fingers through her hair and held her head so their eyes were locked as he moved in her over and over again. She was home Tywin felt himself harden even more with her little puffs and pants. She ground herself on him again and again.

“Sansa love, if you keep doing that I won’t last long,” Tywin grunted, and watched a wicked gleam come into her eyes. He could already feel the tingle at the back of his spine and knew he wouldn’t last long.

"Tonight there is nothing between you and me and a baby,” Sansa said and watched his breathing pick up and felt him thrust harder and more erratically. He was a possessive, jealous man, and he knew that the moment she was pregnant with his child, his need for her be exponential.

“Sansa,” he huffed, drawing her name out and hoping she knew just how much he loved her.

She leaned up to kiss him, and then she whispered, “I love you Tywin.”

She felt him grunt and peak and she clenched around him, following him over. He stayed locked to her, deep inside and let his weight rest on her. She welcomed it and leaned up to kiss him before she giggled softly.

“We're trying to have a baby Tywin!” she said and he saw the pure joy on her face.

“Yes, my love, we are,” he agreed with her and kissed her gently on the lips, unable to believe this is where his life had ended up. He had been alone and miserable for so long and now with Sansa in his life it was as if he was being given a second chance at everything; a second chance as a husband, and hopefully soon, a second chance to be a father. He vowed to devote himself to his new family in a way he was previously unable too.

Eventually, he rolled off of her and gathered her in his arms. She snuggled up to him, her back to his chest as his arms came around her. He nuzzled her neck and murmured how much he loved her, how she was precious to her, how he would never let her go.

Safe and protected in his arms, Sansa fell asleep, knowing that Tywin had done everything to defend them and their future family today. Tywin followed her into sleep soon afterwards, content that he had done what he needed in order to keep her sheltered from the worst of his family that had wanted to harm her. He knew it was only a matter of time before they had their own child on the way and he let his hand drift so that it rested on her stomach as he fell asleep with her in his arms.


	21. Wedding at Casterly Rock Part 1

_ Casterly Rock _

Jaime flopped into the seat beside Sansa that Tywin had vacated on the plane, his daughter cradled in his arms. Sansa gave him a warm smile, and he grinned at her, before she asked for his daughter, whom he willingly handed over. He watched as Sansa snuggled her into the crook of her arms and wondered just how long it would take before she had one of her own.

Jaime had been watching his father’s fiancé all morning, and it was stunning to see the changes in his father whenever Sansa was around.

Tywin Lannister was still a very severe and very intimidating man, but when he was around Sansa, his entire posture and body language relaxed. He always knew where she was, and Jaime had watched as his father’s eyes always tracked her. Sansa didn’t seem to mind at all, often reaching out and touching him, or kissing him, almost as if reassuring him that she was near and that she was his. Jaime had even seen her stroke his father’s whiskers and could have sworn he’d heard his father let out a little rumble or a purr. It was fascinating how much they were in accord with one another.

“Tell me, Sansa Stark, how did you tame the Great Lion?” Jaime asked.

Sansa gave him a look, as if she were trying to gauge if he were making fun or her, or if he really wanted to know. Jaime Lannister was an extraordinarily handsome man, and while Sansa didn’t feel uncomfortable around him, he did come across as quite snarky and cocky at times. Sansa had watched and seen how deeply he seemed to love his wife and children. Still, he was a hard man to figure out, and Sansa had been fooled by a pretty face before.

Sansa was sensitive to people she felt were making fun of her. She’d put up with that for years from people in university who thought she was too rigid or too perfect. Joffrey and Harry weren’t the only ones who called her the Ice Queen.

Jaime held up his hands, seeing that she had misinterpreted his tone and gentled it. “I’m not making fun of you, Sansa,” he told her. “I am honestly just wondering.” His father would kill him if he upset her and that truly wasn’t his intention.

Sansa nodded, then gave him a tentative smile. “Ummm, well, I’m not sure how much you know about that night with Joffrey,” she began and saw Jaime frown.

“Cersei said that there had been a misunderstanding,” and Jaime watched as her face constricted and she scowled.

“The misunderstanding is that I was nineteen and wouldn’t sleep with him, and Joffrey decided to teach me a lesson by beating the crap out of me,” she said, her tone conveying her rage and anger at his nephew still evident even though he was dead.

“Your father intervened and encouraged me to press charges, but I was young and stupid and Cersei was hysterical so I didn’t.” Sansa swallowed hard and her eyes got a faraway look. “I felt safe in Tywin’s arms, which was ridiculous because he only held me for moments, really,” Sansa said. She shook her head to clear the memories.

“When I found out I was paired with Myrcella in our first year of university at the dorms I was nervous, but when she told me that Joff had been sent away to military school I decided to take a chance and room with her. I didn’t want to make a big deal about switching rooms and I’m glad I didn’t. Soon enough we became best friends,” Sansa told him. “I had the occasion to see Tywin over the next five years, hanging around with Myrcella, but never too closely.” Sansa paused again and looked directly at Tywin’s son.

“Something happened that first night when he rescued me from Joffrey. He was it for me. There was never anyone I’d ever felt as comfortable with, or anyone who made me excited like him.”

She shot Jaime a glace and saw he was enraptured by her story. She grinned. “It’s ridiculous that he could make such an impression. Myrcella claims I’m an old soul.” Sansa shrugged and continued, “Whatever it was, I wasn’t into the normal dating scene in university. All the boys there seemed so young and immature. And crass. I thought he would never be interested in me, so I would occasionally force myself to go out and date.” She frowned again. “Then I met Harry and everyone said we were perfect for each other.” She scoffed at that. “He was an asshole,” she muttered.

Jaime laughed and grasped her hand.

“To be fair to you, I’ve never seen my father with a woman for more than the occasional date in my entire life. And no one serious. Not since my mother,” Jaime told her and saw her smile at that.

“That night at my showing, Myr had said she’d invited him. She was so proud of herself,” Sansa said shaking her head. “She’d done some temp work for him and told me she’d signed him up for all these events.” Sansa shot Jaime another look. “I was a wreck, thinking of him being there.” Jaime grinned at her. It was clear that she only cared about Tywin and nothing for his wealth or influence.

“Then suddenly, he was there and he was standing in front of the painting of the Sunset Sea, and I just had to speak with him,” Sansa finished. She waved her hand. “The rest is history,” and grinned at Jaime.

He laughed loudly. “Oh no, my dear, the rest is most certainly not history. You do realize that my very single, very lonely, very miserable father is completely smitten with you, right?” Jaime said to her an arched an eyebrow.

She laughed and told him the feeling was more than mutual.

“I don’t know all the reasons why we feel something for someone, Jaime, just that sometimes we meet someone that is just…. Right for us,” Sansa said.

Jaime squeezed the hand he hadn’t let go of. “I understand perfectly.”

He glanced at his wife. He knew what people said about her and them. And he couldn’t care less. He was a better man with Brienne by his side and saw Tywin was as well. Jaime had never thought he’d have anything in common with his father and had tried to connect with the man his entire life. Not until Sansa had he seen Tywin Lannister willing to bend; to become inclusive and to welcome family and people into his life. She was a godsend as far as Jaime was concerned. He briefly wondered if he could talk Brienne into another baby, even though the one in Sansa’s arms was barely six months old. If his instincts were correct, both Shae and Sansa would soon be welcoming more little lions into the family, and Jaime would love to have another child of his growing up so close with Tyrion and Tywin’s.

“For what it’s worth, I’m glad. For both of you,” and he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, before scooping his sleeping daughter from her arms and moving back to help Brienne with their son who was demanding his dinosaurs in an increasingly loud voice.

Tywin slid into the seat Jaime had vacated. He’d heard the entire conversation. Sansa raised the armrest between their two seats and snuggled into him, inhaling his scent of sandalwood and musk. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and tucked an arm around her, happy she always wanted to be close to him.

“It was the same for me,” he told her quietly so only she could hear.

She turned slightly and looked into his face. “What was the same?”

“That night that I stopped Joffrey. The first time. There has been no one else since that night, Sansa,” he told her and watched as her mouth popped into a tiny O.

“Really?” she asked, her eyes delighted at the notion.

“Really,” he told her and kissed her pretty mouth. She sighed contentedly and settled back into his arms for the rest of the flight.

Soon enough they had landed, and Brienne and Jaime, along with the kids and their nanny headed off to Lannisport. The other four climbed into the SUV to make their way to the Rock.

“I suppose I’ll be needing to upgrade your accommodations,” Tywin said and looked at his cook and the bodyguard sitting in the row behind him and Sansa. Sansa flashed them a smile and saw them both swallow hard. Tywin could be so intimidating, and she secretly thought he liked to make people sweat a little bit.

Sera and Sandor both opened their mouths to protest, and Tywin smirked at them. “It has already been arranged. There is a compliment of suites in one of the wings that have been set aside for you,” he told them. Tywin knew that he and Sansa were planning on spending considerable time at the Rock and Sandor would go where they did. It was the least he could do for them, and waved away the stuttered thanks. He wondered how long it would take the big man to ask the pretty chef to marry him.

As always, pulling up to the Rock settled something in Tywin, and Sansa squeezed his hand. He knew she loved being here as much as him. “We’re home, Tywin,” she said, grinning at him.

Niles was there to greet them, and Sansa gave him a quick hug, which he didn’t return, but Tywin saw his lips twitch. His staff simply loved her. Once Sansa and Sera made their way into the house, Tywin, Niles and Sandor exchanged looks.

Somehow word had leaked that Tywin Lannister and Sansa Stark would be wed this weekend. Tywin had already noted the increased paparazzi that had marshalled well outside his property line, but he had called in extra security for this occasion. The grounds were completely off-limit to anyone that wasn’t on a very shortlist. He’d had the nearby airport in Lannisport declare the area over the Rock a no-fly zone, and anyone coming to the Rock in the next six days needed to be vetted through Tywin’s security personnel which had tripled to be on site for the next week. Whether Sansa wanted to admit it or not, their wedding would be the event of the season for Westeros. Sandor was on high alert and knew that he needed to be extra vigilant in the coming days to ensure everyone remained safe.

Sansa settled easily back into Casterly Rock. She was happy here, and Tywin often caught himself watching her flit around the house. She met with his team of people to plan everything for the wedding; food, flowers, and the ceremony. It was all under control and Sansa loved the people of the Rock and of nearby Lannisport and how much work they had done for her while she was away to ensure their day would be flawless. She owed them and Tywin shook his head when she gushed over their efficiencies. He was sure his staff had never received such praise in all their days.

As much as Sansa loved company and entertaining, for the next two evenings, she had requested that they dine by themselves on their large stone terrace outside their bedroom. She needed time with just Tywin and she ruthlessly took it. Tywin had no complaints. He knew that once her parents arrived on Wednesday, she would bend over backwards to accommodate her family and the friends that would start to roll in.

That’s why on a warm spring evening in June, a few days before his second wedding, Tywin walked into their very large bedroom to find that Sansa had set the entire terrace up just for them. There were wine and candles, and a full dinner laid out. He smiled softly at her when she spotted him and threw her arms open and laughed.

“I know I got carried away,” she started to say, and he silenced her with a kiss before he threaded his hands through her long hair that was loose and flowing. She was wearing one of his shirts and tiny shorts, and he knew by her attire that she wasn’t planning on leaving their private rooms tonight. That suited him just fine. It warmed something deep in his soul that she craved time with just him. It had been so long since he had been someone's sole focus the way he was when he was with Sansa.

“This is perfect,” he told her, sincerity ringing his voice and kissed her again. She moulded herself to his body and hugged him before she drew back and took his hand to lead him to the table.

It always amazed him how much she cared about him. She always asked about his day and took an interest in his business. He knew she didn’t care about the details just about how it affected him. He couldn’t remember ever having shared so much with Joanna. They had been so young, and just starting their family, and so very busy. With Sansa there was time. Time for them, time for their family, time for their children and time to just be together. Sansa was his second chance.

Tonight at dinner he let her know about the new security measures at the Rock, and they discussed their families. Tywin was reserved but optimistic about Tyrion moving back to Westeros and taking a larger role int he company. Sansa told him about her brother Bran and how he’d received some very lucrative offers for computer programing at some of the best universities in Westeros. Tywin let her know that he’d found a great location if she was serious about an art gallery in Lannisport. Sansa shared that Shae thought she might want to be pregnant again; and that now that the girls were starting school in September, she was ready to have another baby.

It was so very normal, and Tywin loved it. He craved this sense of belonging that came only when he was with her. At one point she reached out and grabbed his hand, and he stroked his fingers over the back of hers. Tomorrow her parents, Robb and his wife and her two brothers were set to arrive and while he knew she was excited, she also craved the normalcy that came from them being here in their house together and time spent alone. It still left him breathless sometimes how compatible they were.

Eventually, the sunset, and the candles lit the terrace in a soft glow. Tywin’s staff came and cleared their dinner, and Sansa grinned as a decadent chocolate dessert was set in front of them. They fed each other bites, and Sansa giggled as Tywin wipe chocolate from her mouth with his thumb, before he plundered it himself.

“It tastes better on you than the fork,” he murmured and felt her heartbeat increase. He tucked that tidbit of information away for a later date. He had so much to show her in the bedroom yet, and he couldn't wait. The thought of licking chocolate of Sansa's body made him instantly hard.

When dessert was done, Sansa grabbed his hand and a blanket and settled on the comfortable outdoor sofa. She tucked herself against him with a glass of wine and they listened to the waves crash against their home.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her head and heard her murmur, “I just love it here, Tywin,” and he grunted his agreement. It was amazing how a single woman could make a house into a home. When night had truly fallen and he felt her shiver, he gathered her up and brought her to their large bed where he made love with her. He knew that they both hoped it wouldn’t take too long to have a baby; the sooner the better they had both decided. There was a deep primal part of him that delighted in the thought of his seed taking root deep in her womb.

She cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes. “I love you so much,” she told him and he murmured his agreement. Eventually, he rolled off of her and she cuddled up to him and draped an arm over his chest, where he held her until she fell asleep. They had left the door to the terrace open, at Sansa’s request, so when Tywin fell asleep, it was to the scent of lemons and lavender and the sound of waves crashing outside their bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Sansa asked Sandor to drive her to the airport to meet her parents and brothers as Tywin was busy. They took the biggest SUV that was at the Rock. It was one she hadn't seen before and on the drive, Sansa cocked her head at Sandor and asked just how many vehicles Tywin had. He gave her an incredulous look.

“What?” she asked defensively.

“You really don’t give a fuck about his money, huh,” he asked, somewhat bewildered. Maybe it came from being so poor, or maybe he was just jaded, but he’d never met anyone quite like Sansa Stark before in his entire life. He knew her family had money, just not _Lannister _money. But the little bird acted like she didn’t care that she was marrying a man that was richer than the gods themselves.

She huffed and crossed her arms. “I’m not stupid,” she begun and he stopped her.

“Little bird, it wasn’t a bad thing,” Sandor said, realizing he’d made her upset. “I’ve just never met anyone quite like you. You really like him for him. It’s great, honestly,” he told her and shot her a half-grin.

She gave him side-eye until she relented and smiled fully at him.

“So, how many vehicles?” she asked again.

Sandor laughed. “Here? At least six. I know he’s got another couple back in Kings Landing. You can go down to the garage and see for yourself,” he told her and watched her wave her hand.

She bit her bottom lip and sent him a weird look.

“What it is?” he asked tentatively. He'd seen that look on her face before and knew she had something on her mind.

“Can you keep a secret?” she asked him and he groaned. He hated that she would ask that of him but all the while knowing that he would.

“What?” he barked at her and gave her a wicked side-eye.

“I got lost yesterday. In the house,” she said and blushed red and then smacked him when he laughed at her until tears leaked out of his eyes.

“Where?” he asked, then added, “How?”

Sansa sighed and rolled her eyes and mumbled, “I don’t know. Some weird passageway in the basement or something. Probably was a dungeon at some point. It is a big freaking house.”

Sandor laughed again and Sansa grumbled until she finally joined in.

“Don’t tell Tywin,” she pleaded. “He’s likely to put a GPS on me,” she complained but she was smiling slightly.

Sandor agreed; Casterly Rock was a big fucking house.

She gave him a look. “Have you been through the whole place? There are three wings. And multiple floors. I don’t even know how many bathrooms,” she grumbled. “It’s insane.”

He shot her a grin. “You love it,” he said and she grinned.

“I do, that’s true,” she agreed and then shot him a sly look. “How are your new rooms?” and took a small sense of satisfaction when she saw him blush.

“Too fucking much,” he grumbled and it was her turn to laugh at him.

“So what’s it like when your best friend is the richest man in Westeros?” she teased him and he shot her a look.

“Fucking weird,” he mumbled. Then he sighed, “But good too. Don’t have too many friends, little bird.” It was weird to actually be friends with his boss. Sandor still wasn’t quite sure how that had happened, but it seemed to him that a whole bunch of lonely people had found each other because of her. Him, Sera, Sansa and Tywin. They made an odd group, but a good group.

She reached over and grabbed his hand. “I’m so glad you’re here Sandor. Really and truly,” she told him and he gave her a smile again. For once in his life, he agreed.

Soon enough they were at the airport, and they watched as the jet carrying her parents landed. Tywin had insisted on sending his plane to ferry her family here and she was worried that Rickon would have done some serious damage to it.

Sansa stood with Sandor outside the SUV and watched as her family walked down the stairs. Ned spotted her first and she ran to her dad, who scooped her up into one of his patented hugs. “Hi there jellybean,” he rumbled into her ear and she felt a part of her heart settle as his old nickname for her. As long as her dad was there to walk her down the beach to Tywin, everything else would be fine.

“Hi Dad, thanks for coming,” she said and kissed his cheek.

Robb was next and swung her around and pressed a kiss to her cheek and Sansa was grateful that he was trying. Things had changed after the trip to Winterfell. They had texted back and forth, and she finally thought that maybe Robb had come to accept her relationship.

Talisa was even larger than before and she hugged Sansa, and said, “I really appreciated the flight, being a super huge pregnant lady here,” and Sansa patted her belly. Knowing that she and Tywin were already trying for their own child made her excited to see Talisa again.

Sandor had gone and carried Bran down, and once he was settled in his chair, he smiled at Sansa. “Hi Sansa,” he said and sent her a funny look.

“Hi Raisin Bran,” she said and ruffled his head. She saw him smile and knew she was the only person that could get away with that nickname still.

Rickon bounded over and gave Sandor a high five before wrapping his arms around Sansa giving her a quick hug. “Sweet jet, San,” he said in his typical Rickon style. She wondered how much trouble he could get into at the Rock and shook her head.

Finally, Sansa faced her mother. Catelyn had a bit of a pinched look on her face but smiled at her daughter. She realized the other night at Myrcella Baratheon’s wedding that if she wanted a place in Sansa’s life, she was going to have to learn to accept her daughter’s choices. And her choice was clearly Tywin Lannister. Cat would never quite understand, but continuing to oppose Sansa would get her nowhere. She held her arms out for Sansa and felt her daughter give her a quick hug and press a kiss to her cheek. “Welcome to the Westerlands, Mother.”

Everyone piled in the SUV and Sandor turned the vehicle to the Rock. Sansa loved to watch people’s reactions to her new home and soon enough she smelled the sea and turned to face them.

“Ok, ground rules,” and she pinned Rickon with a look who gave her an innocent _who me? _look. She didn’t back down and didn’t buy his innocent act. Ric could be a one-man wrecking crew when he stopped paying attention to his surroundings.

“We’ve put you in the East Wing; don’t break anything. There is both an indoor and an outdoor pool, as well as a huge private beach area. There’s a media room as well as a couple of different rooms with pool tables and snooker tables. There’s a few kitchen’s but Sera always serves meals at the designated time in the main dining room. She is not your servant and she is not to be used as your personal chef.” Rickon’s eyes had bugged out of his head and Robb whistled at her description.

“How big is this place San?” he asked, a bit disbelieving. He knew how people reacted to Winterfell Manor and honestl,y this place couldn’t be that much bigger. Maybe Sansa was just exaggerating.

“It’s a fair size, Robb,” she told him and had an enigmatic grin on her face. Robb heard Sandor snort and got a funny feeling that they weren’t being entirely honest with them in the pit of his stomach.

When Sandor turned off the road, the large gates open and the guards at the gatehouse waved them through. Sansa waved at them and Sandor snorted at her. She made him stop and roll down the window, as one of the younger guards Daven and his wife were pregnant. Sansa just had to ask how she was doing. Sandor knew all the staff loved her and he pinned the man with a look. This close to the wedding and they all needed to be on high alert. Then they made the drive up the long and winding driveway until Casterly Rock came into view.

Sansa smirked as everyone’s jaws dropped.

“Surely this cannot all be one home?” Catelyn said, stunned for once in her life. “This can’t all be yours Sansa?”

“Yup,” Sansa said, popping the p. “Welcome to Casterly Rock, family,” she said and grinned.

“Holy fucking shit,” Rickon said and Ned admonished him. “But Dad, look at this place,” Rickon said, his voice awed. “It’s a fucking castle.”

Sansa laughed. It did look like a castle. A very large, very old, very impressive castle. A Castle that in medieval days would never have been breached, of that Sansa was sure.

Sansa turned to Bran. “Don’t worry, there are elevators and wide hallways; anywhere you need to get to we can make it happen Bran.” She saw her brother smile at her and thank her.

Ned swallowed. He knew that Tywin Lannister was rich. Hell, he’d done business with the man for three decades. But he’d never seen such wealth. He looked at his daughter who didn’t seem intimidated by such a place at all. It had to be the most impressive single residence in all of Westeros. It was overwhelming to be frank, and Ned swallowed hard again. He reached out and squeezed his wife’s hand, sure that his stunned expression matched hers.

“Sansa,” he said, his voice deep and slightly worried. “You’re not intimidated by such a place?”

Sansa frowned. _Intimidated? By the Rock?_ She shook her head and laughed. “No Dad. In fact the first time Tywin brought me here with him I didn’t want to leave. It just feels like home,” she said and shrugged. “Besides, when we have children this is where they will be raised.”

Catelyn’s eyebrows raised at that. “Here?” she said, hoping her voice didn’t squeak. She couldn’t imagine living in such a place, let alone raising children here. It was so massive and so far from anywhere. How would Sansa socialize them? And what about school? But these were all concerns for another day, and Catelyn ruthlessly pushed them aside. She promised herself she would not pick a fight with Sansa before her wedding.

Sansa nodded and said, “I love it here. I’ve even scouted a spot in Lannisport for another gallery. And Jaime and Brienne live close by, and with Sera and Sandor here, we have a lot of friends and family around.”

Ned and Catelyn exchanged glances. Catelyn had always held out hope that Sansa might make a good match but this was beyond any of her expectations. This was a whole different level of rich and even the very successful Starks felt the crush of Tywin Lannister’s wealth and power in the shadow of the great Casterly Rock.

Finally, Sandor pulled up to the impressive front entrance with its massive doors and huge stone staircase and Niles and Tywin were there to greet them. Sansa hopped out of the vehicle and went to her fiancé who smirked at her.

“Did you get the reaction you wanted?” he asked her and she nodded and kissed him soundly. Which he returned enthusiastically.

“I think they’re all a bit stunned,” she said, not quite understanding their reactions. To her, the Rock was home. A very large, very impressive home, but still, home.

Tywin welcomed them and introduced them to his butler, Niles and then proceeded to take them on the tour. Sandor hung back to make sure Bran was doing ok. He’d sensed that Sansa’s brother didn’t quite need to be dragged through the entire building and Sansa shot him a grateful look.

By the time Sansa and Tywin made it to the east wing where her family would be staying, the Starks were quiet and overwhelmed; that had never happened in Sansa's memory. Robb and Ric looked like they'd been hit with a brick, and her parents just held hands and had gazed at the impressive rooms that they had been shown. Casterly Rock was an estate that truly had no equal in all of Westeros, and Tywin couldn’t help but smirk at their looks. Call him old fashioned, but there was something about proving to your future wife’s family that you could take care of her that made him preen. And Tywin had more than proven he could most definitely take care of Sansa. It was an excellent ego boost.He also took an enormous amount of pride in how much she loved his home and how happy she was to have her family here.

Before they left her family to settle in, Catelyn grabbed Sansa’s hand and pulled her off to the side. She had watched her daughter and Tywin throughout the tour. Sansa knew all the staff by name, and spoke to each of them directly. Tywin kept his hand in hers, and when he thought no one was looking would press a soft kiss to her head or her cheek. Catelyn watched as her daughter smiled at her future husband, and then would get excited to show them a new part of her home. Catelyn saw everything, and what she saw was two people that were deeply in love; despite their age difference, their families and their careers. Sansa and Tywin simply loved each other.

“I am sorry Sansa,” she said and cupped her daughter’s cheek. “I see how happy you are, how much he loves you, how this is your _home_.”

Catelyn emphasized that last word. She could see just how much Sansa loved this place, and how comfortable she was here. She watched how proud her daughter was of the Rock. Not because she wanted to brag, but because this was the place where she would marry the man she loved and raise his children.

“I understand now, and I cannot wait to watch you marry him on Saturday,” Catelyn said and both of them had tears in their eyes. Sansa hugged her mother and then told her family to make themselves at home, ensuring that Ric understood that meant not to break anything.

Tywin grabbed her hand and knew they would see everyone at dinner. Everyone else was scheduled to arrive tomorrow. Sansa had kept the guest list very small; it would only be family and plus ones present, along with Sam, Gilly, Margaery and Ygritte. She hadn’t even invited any friends from university knowing that she had grown apart from them and that they would only gape at the wealth here. For her wedding, she wanted only those who understood how much Tywin meant to her present. Her and Tywin had discussed it and he had suggested they host a party when they were back in Kings Landing for those that weren’t invited and Sansa thought it was a great idea.

After dinner that night, Sansa joined her brothers in the pool, laughing and splashing with them. Sansa had convinced Talisa to slip into a bathing suit and the pregnant woman happily floated in the water. Catelyn sat off to the side and smiled as she watched her children play and have fun. Bran had even decided to join in, and Sansa, knowing that he would be spending time here, had ordered him a special lift and seat for the pool. She knew he used one extensively during his rehabilitation sessions, and she saw a sheen of tears come to his eyes when she pointed it out to him. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, determined to make him feel welcome here.

As Sansa was helping him into the seat, he leaned in so only she could hear him.

“I’m glad I was able to stop Cersei from leaking those pictures, Sansa,” and he watched his sister reel back in shock.

“That was you?” she whispered

He nodded. “The 3ER is my hacker name,” he told her and braced himself as Sansa launched herself at him, tears in her eyes now.

She cupped his face. “Bran, you can’t know the grief you saved me,” she told him and watched him nod.

“It was a poor effort by the two of them,” he said in his understated way. “Still, it would have hurt you, Sansa and I’m glad I could do something about that.”

Sansa hugged him again and asked quietly, “Can I tell Tywin?” and her brother nodded.

After that, the mood lightened, and Sansa felt even better that she had her brilliant little brother looking out for her.

Sera and Catelyn were sitting beside each other discussing the spa evening Sera and Sansa had planned in the pool room for tomorrow night. Sera had the best estheticians from Lannisport set to arrive tomorrow afternoon, and the whole evening had been meticulously planned so each woman would feel pampered and special.

“And what will the men be doing?” Catelyn asked, truly liking Sansa’s friend and chef.

Sera laughed. “Tywin has an extensive games room and media room for the younger ones. I’d imagine the older ones will be drinking scotch and smoking cigars in his library,” Sera said. Catelyn nodded, seeing how perfect it was that everything was contained within Casterly Rock. She felt that familiar ball of shame that she had questioned Sansa on her desires for a wedding here.

Sera grabbed Catelyn’s hand, seeing the look on her face.

“You can’t undo the past. All you can do is be here for her, going forward. She’s an amazing person,” Sera said and Catelyn smiled at the woman.

“I’ve been an awful mother to her,” Catelyn said, finding it easy to confess her sins to this virtual stranger.

Sera shrugged. “Then change. Be better,” and gave Catelyn a hard look. “She deserves it.” Catelyn nodded and asked what the plan was for the rest of the weekend just as Sansa swum up to them.

Grinning, Sansa said that they were going to have a huge bonfire on the beach on Friday night. Sensing something more about the location, Catelyn looked at Sansa.

“What is so special about this beach?” she asked and saw Sansa smile and get a dreamy look in her eyes.

“Myrcella brought me here once, when we were in University and I fell in love with the Rock then. I spent hours on the beach. I just loved it there. Afterwards, when I was preparing for my first gallery show, I painted that amazing scene of the Sunset Sea. When Tywin showed up to my opening it was the only painting that I just couldn’t put on sale because it felt like it belonged to him. But it was so silly, as I hardly knew him. And then I found him standing in front of it,” Sansa explained and Catelyn listened intently, determined to just be there for Sansa, “And I guess it was what started things for us,” Sansa said.

“And that is the painting on your wall in your loft?” Catelyn guessed and saw Sansa nod.

“When we came back here for a visit, he asked me to marry him when it was just him and I on the beach," Sansa said. “We have this huge terrace off our bedroom and it overlooks that spot, and at night if I leave the doors open, I can hear the waves crash along the shore and against our home,” Sansa told her mother and Sera.

Sera sighed dreamily. “That is so romantic, Sansa.”

“This really is it for you, isn’t it?” Catelyn said, still a bit stunned by all the changes she’d witnessed in her daughter over the past few months. Sansa reached out and grasped her mother’s hand.

“Yes Mom, it really is,” Sansa said and Catelyn smiled and brushed a finger down her cheek.

“Can you imagine doing a big family Christmas here?” Catelyn said, and Sansa’s eyes teared. She knew it was her mother’s way of giving her an olive branch. Catelyn loved Christmas, and for as long as Sansa could remember, everyone had always gone to Winterfell Manor.

Sansa squeezed Catelyn’s hand. “Maybe we can switch off years, Mom,” and Catelyn smiled.

“I’d like that very much, Sansa.” Her daughter would be a wife soon, to a very impressive man, and Catelyn was sure that there would be another grandchild in the very near future. Sansa was totally and irrevocably in love with Tywin Lannister, and Catelyn knew that her daughter had always longed for her own family. It would only be a matter of time before Sansa would want to have them all at her house for holidays, and Catelyn felt something settle in her heart at how well taken care of and loved Sansa was with her future husband. In the end, it was truly all Catelyn had wanted for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ned, Tywin and Sandor met after dinner to discuss the Bolton situation. Tywin had Jaime, Kevan and Tyrion on speaker phone to ensure they were all on the same page.

Tywin had decided to go ahead and purchase all of Roose Bolton’s debt, essentially now owning the man. Ned smiled at that thought. He was coming to appreciate just how much money and influence Tywin had. Since this had just happened, Ned didn’t know how Roose would react, but he expected some type of fallout in the North.

Ned cocked his head at Tywin. “What of all those he employs?” Roose Bolton was a timber baron and many men made a good living working in the forests and in his mills. Tywin sighed.

“What do you suggest, Ned?” Tywin asked, honestly wanting to hear the man’s opinion.

Ned thought about it. He knew that Tywin was right to make this move against Roose, but he hated to think of good people losing a fair income.

“What about putting Robb in charge of his mills?” Ned suggested. Despite Robb’s less than stellar track record with Tywin, he was a brilliant businessman and loved the North. He had been training his whole life to take on such a role.

Tywin sighed but knew that unless he wanted to devote an inordinate amount of time to the North (which he most decidedly did not) that he would be best to leave this in Northern hands. Still, the young Stark needed someone to oversee him, and Tywin decreed he would report directly to Tyrion about this.

"He still needs to prove himself, Ned," Tywin state unequivocally. He was still unsure of the young man after his outbursts at Winterfell a few weeks ago, but he was willing to give him one more chance. Ned nodded, pleased and confident that Robb was the right man for the job.

Now that they owned Roose Bolton, they needed to make a plan to deal with Ramsey. Tywin met Ned’s gaze and asked how he felt about having Gregor Clegane pay the man a visit. Ned smiled and nodded. He had heard stories about the Mountain, and knew that whatever Gregor did to Ramsey would be well deserved. The more Ned dug into Roose Bolton’s bastard son’s past, the more gruesome the stories. It sickened Ned the things he’d heard that Ramsey had allegedly done to some of the women who happened to cross his path. Sandor grimaced a bit when he thought what Gregor would do to the boy, but he too remembered what that fucking cunt had wanted to do to Sansa, and felt a grim satisfaction settle over him.

With that decided, Tywin felt it time to tell Ned about the latest stunt that Cersei had pulled.

Tywin cleared his throat and then informed Ned about Cersei and Harry and what they had attempted to do. He watched as Ned’s face contorted in rage, and then grim satisfaction when he’d heard what Tywin had done to the two of them.

“Where is Harry now?” Ned asked.

“Jail,” Sandor grunted and shrugged. “Talked to one of my contacts that’s a guard there. Apparently, our Harry is very popular with the inmates these days,” and saw the looks of satisfaction on each man’s face.

Tywin also told Ned that he’d let Gendry know about his suspicions about his father, and that he’d left the decision to the young man on what he wanted to do.

“Is Robert still coming?” Ned asked and saw Tywin nod.

“To be honest, my relationship with Robert has vastly improved once he decided to divorce Cersei,” Tywin said bluntly, a bit surprised himself at the change in their relationship.

Ned grunted. He was deeply disappointed in his best friend these days. He hardly recognized what the man had become. Knowing that it was Robert’s son and Robert’s wife that had attempted to hurt Sansa didn’t help. But then, he was sitting in Tywin’s office drinking very expensive scotch and he was also related to Joffrey and Cersei.

Ned sighed. He knew that Robert regretted a great many things in his life. Maybe Gendry represented a second chance. Ned nodded to Tywin.

Concluding their business, the meeting broke up and Ned, Tywin and Sandor wandered down to the pool room to find everyone there. Sandor pulled Sera to her feet and tucked her to his side, which she willingly went to. He knew she would be up early to cook for everyone, and he had plans for her. Waving goodnight they soon departed.

Ned and Tywin settled in to watch the others, although now Sansa and Talisa were laying on longue chairs chatting. Tywin had a good idea of what they were talking about. Sansa was determined to soak up as much knowledge as she could from her sister-in-law about being pregnant. Although if what Shae suspected was true, Sansa would have another woman in the family to hopefully compare notes with.

Catelyn was busy trying to round up Rickon and Robb who insisted on ignoring her, until she finally used her mom voice and they listened. Tomorrow was packed with last minute things to do, and one of them included Sansa’s final fitting for her gown and she was bringing Catelyn along.

Later when they were wrapped up in each other’s arms in their bed, Sansa told Tywin who the 3ER was and he raised an eyebrow and asked, only half joking, if her brother wanted a job. Sansa grinned at him, until she saw he was serious.

“My dad will kill you if you prevent him from going to university because you pay him a stupid amount of money to work for you,” she told him, “but if you want him to do part time stuff for you, I’m sure something could be worked out.”

Tywin chuckled at that. He would have to speak to Sansa’s middle brother at some point and see just what the young man’s intentions were. He had more than proven himself with this latest incident.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Sansa once again convinced Sandor into driving her, Sera, Talisa and her mom into Lannisport for her last dress fitting. Little did she know that Tywin had ordered the large man to stick close to her side. He still didn’t trust Ramsey or Petyr Baelish, and defiantly not this close to the wedding.

Other arrangements had been made to pick everyone else up at the airport today.

Tywin practically had to shoo her out the door, a sardonic smile on his face as he convinced her that he and his staff were more than capable of settling people into their home. She huffed and crossed her arms and almost stomped her foot, until Sera grabbed her hand and told her to stop being such a control freak.

Robb laughed uproariously at that, and even Ned grinned.

“Best of luck to you all then, if you can break our dear Sansa from that habit,” the Stark patriarch joked.

Sansa glared at them, before she said primly, “I just know if I do something it will be done properly.”

“Sansa, love, is there any reason that you honestly think Niles is somehow incapable of welcoming twenty people into our home?” Tywin asked dryly.

“Well, no,” she said, “But it’s my wedding and my home and I should be here…”

“Oh nonsense,” Catelyn said interrupting her and waved a hand. “You’re the bride. Let Tywin’s staff take care of things, Sansa.” Sansa’s mouth dropped at her mother’s new attitude and she finally relented.

Her sour mood lasted until they’d left the Rock. Sansa wasn't one to hold a grudge. When they were on the road she turned to her mother and said, “I can’t wait to show you my gown,” she said and heard Sandor groan. Sera laughed at him and he tuned out, as the women chirped happily in the back about dresses and lingerie and other things he'd sooner forget.

When Sansa slid her dress on again, she sighed contentedly. She couldn’t wait to see Tywin’s expression when he saw her in her wedding dress. Her mother started to cry, and Talisa was clutching at her as both women simply nodded at Sansa. Catelyn eventually came over and hugged her daughter, overcome that in two days her baby was getting married!

Lunch that afternoon was another revelation for Catelyn Stark. The people here loved Sansa. She was treated like royalty and Cat knew some of that had to do with the fact that Tywin Lannister was beloved by the people in the Westerlands the way that her husband Ned was in the North; but a lot of it had to do with Sansa herself.

When they finally arrived back at the Rock, everyone else had arrived, and even though the place was huge, for the first time that Sansa had been there, it felt full. And she couldn’t be happier. Everyone that they loved best was finally here, under their roof and ready to celebrate them. Even Jaime and Brienne had shown up to stay until Sunday, knowing that it was easier than driving back and forth to Lannisport each day. It was all that Sansa had hoped for when she had imagined her wedding. After she had made sure everyone had settled in, and that Rickon had only broken one picture when he kicked a soccer ball down a long hallway, she went to find her fiancé.

Sansa found Tywin ensconced in his office on their own private floor, and she arched an eyebrow when she walked in on him.

“Too noisy?” she asked, only slightly concerned.

He smiled softly at her and shook his head. “Not at all Sansa, I just had a few discreet phone calls that I couldn’t be interrupted for,” he explained and saw her worry her lip.

“Because you know, when we have children, this place will be full of their friends and play dates, and sleep overs,” she said and gave him a worried look.

“Come here,” he commanded quietly to her and she walked around his desk to sit on his lap. He brushed her hair back from her face and placed a kiss on her neck.

“I cannot wait for those days, Sansa,” he told her, trying to ease her worries. He knew that Sansa would be a very hands on mother, and imagined that his life would change dramatically once they welcomed a child into their lives.

“The calls today pertained to Harry Harding and Petyr Baelish,” he told her and watched her frown. “Nothing to worry about love. Harry is enjoying the company of several inmates while in prison, and it seems our friend Petyr is trying to get back to Westeros. I’m tempted to let him,” Tywin explained to her and she saw something dark and and dangerous in his eyes. “But today and tomorrow and for the next few days, I don’t want you to worry about any of that.”

She nodded and kissed him. She was due to be in the pool room for her spa evening/bridal shower/bachelorette party now. She sighed against his lips and said, “Two more sleeps.”

“Two more sleeps, and thank gods you’re not being silly and sleeping somewhere else,” he gave her a stern look. When they had first discussed their marriage Sansa had said how she might spend the last night apart from him, and Tywin quickly debased her of that notion. She giggled when she remembered how growly he had been at that idea.

With one last kiss, Sansa pulled Tywin from his chair and locked hands with him. When the elevator swung open, Rickon gaped and said, “Woah, where does that go?”

“Never mind,” Sansa told him and gave him a stern look. “It’s off limits to you.”

She turned to Tywin and asked, “Are you sure about having all the men in there with you tonight?”

He laughed and swatted her ass lightly. “I’m sure. Quit stalling, woman.”

Sansa shrugged, unsure if Tywin truly knew what he was getting into entertaining her littlest brother. At least her father would be there to run herd on him so he wasn’t too out of control. Then she turned and quickly made her way to the pool room, excited to spend time with the women she loved more than anyone else.

_ The Men _

Tywin found Tyrion and asked that he round everyone up. Soon enough, the men who had gathered for his wedding were in the large games room. Present were Tywin, Kevan, Jaime, Tyrion, Tommen, Robert, Ned, Robb, Jon, Bran, Rickon, Tyrstane, Sam, Gendry and Sandor.

The older men settled into Tywin’s impressive study, and as predicted, cigars and scotch were the order of the day. Sandor, Tywin, Kevan, Ned, Jaime, Tyrion and Robert sank into comfortable chairs. Sera and Sansa had made arrangements for food and refreshments to be delivered throughout the evening, and there were a variety of televisions discretely around the room showing a number of different sporting events.

The younger group of men had moved towards the games rooms and shouts and cheers could be heard. Ned shook his head, as most of them shouting belonged to him somehow. Interestingly enough, Tommen and Bran had bonded quickly, being similar in age and both quite smart. Trystane, Gendry and Jon were already friends and Robb joined them, having never met the man from Dorne before. Rickon bounced between groups; he was happy just to be included.

Later Tywin had planned a poker tournament that even the younger boys could participate in, and most of the men were comfortable to break into groups, drinking and relaxing.

Tywin made sure that he kept a close eye on Gendry and met the young man’s eyes when he’d first walked into the room. Robert still had no clue, and Tommen didn’t even realize that he had a half-brother in the room.

Robert sighed and drank deep, still, a bit touched that he was still invited. He glanced at Ned, his oldest friend.

“Ready to see your daughter married, Ned?” the large man asked and then grunted. He’d gone through it last weekend with his daughter, and he swore it did something to a man to give your baby girl away, even if it was to a good man.

Ned grimaced slightly, not because it was Tywin, but the fact that Sansa was getting married. _How had he become so old that two of his children were going to be married?_ Sansa was his little girl and in two days she would belong to someone else.

Both men were lost in their own thoughts about daughters, husbands and losing their little girls. When Kevan and Sandor moved into the other room, the young mechanic saw his opportunity and walked over to Ned, Robert and Tywin, and stood in front of his father. Robert grunted at the young man that had come to stand in front of him, wondering what on earth Arya’s boyfriend could possibly want with him.

Still standing there, Robert started to get frustrated, before Gendry cleared his throat.

“Ummmm, so I don’t exactly know what to say to you,” Gendry began and then coughed. “I think you knew my mother. Her name was Maddie. Madeline Waters.” Gendry watched as Robert’s eyes widened and then the man glanced to Tywin and back to Gendry. Robert's eyes narrowed.

“Aye, I knew your mother,” Robert said and then took a closer look at the young man standing before him. He must be around twenty-three or twenty-four, and the way he cocked his head reminded Robert of himself when he had a chance to look at himself in the mirror.

“Seven fucking hells,” Robert whispered and couldn’t believe his eyes. “It can’t be, can it?” he said and Gendry saw tears come into the man’s eyes.

It was true that Robert had never gotten over Lyanna Stark, but after she’d chosen Rhaegar, Robert had desperately tried to find someone to fill the hole that her leaving him left in his heart. Everyone knew that Cersei was not that person, but there had been one woman between the two. She’d been a waitress, and Robert had spent three inseparable months by her side and with her in his bed.

That was until Stannis had gotten ahold of him and told him he’d be a fool to marry so far below his social standing. Robert couldn’t have cared less; Madeline was the only person who’d even come close to making him forget Lyanna. But when he’d come back to Kings Landing after visiting his stoic brother in the Storm Lands on weekend, he’d been told that Maddie had been fired from the place where she worked. When he showed up to her apartment it was empty and he’d had no idea how to find her. It had been a blow that he’d never recovered from, and dazed and broken hearted he’d agreed to marry Cersei Lannister a short time later. Robert had known two great loves, and had lost both of them. Now, against all odds, standing before him was her child. His child. _Their child_. His son. His son with a woman he loved almost as much as he had loved Lyanna Stark.

Robert heaved himself to his feet and embraced the young man, who was shocked at Robert Baratheon’s reaction. Unsure what was happening, Gendry tentatively hugged the large man back. He had been observing Robert all afternoon, and he could clearly see the man was his father. He just wanted to know why he’d abandoned his mother. He had expected to hate his biological father, but seeing the man's emotion in front of him, Gendry felt his anger bleed out of him. It had been so long since he'd had family, and it seemed that his father was intent on rectifying that.

Pulling back, Robert cupped Gendry’s face. “Fuck me, boy,” Robert said, awed to be given such a gift. "You're my son!" Then he hugged Gendry to him again, before the finally broke apart.

“Why’d you leave her?” Gendry blurted out. He’d planned on not showing this man his pain, but he had to know. He watched as something crossed Robert’s face, and then the whole story came tumbling out. Gendry could see the hurt and anger and the regret on the man’s face.

“Had I known she was pregnant I would have torn Westeros apart looking for the two of you,” he claimed and there was a truth in his eyes that Gendry couldn’t deny. His mother was dead, so it was no use in asking her, but Gendry had often wondered just where that nest egg of money he’d found after she’d died had come from. Robert swung his head around and pinned Tywin with a look.

Tywin met his gaze and said, “Honestly Robert, I had no idea until I met the young man at Winterfell a few weeks ago. It wasn’t me that persuaded your waitress to go into hiding,” and both Ned and Robert saw the truth in the Great Lion’s eyes. “I would suggest you ask your brother,” Tywin ground out. He’d listened to Robert’s story and wondered just how much pain could have been avoided if Robert and Cersei had never married. But then they wouldn’t have Myrcella and Tommen.

Robert cupped Gendry’s face in his big meaty paws. “Trust me, son, had I known…. I will find out who kept you from me,” he vowed to the young man fire and fury lighting his eyes.

Gendry was overcome. He’d expected his birth father to reject him, deny him or resent him. Possibly all three. What he hadn’t expected was this. To be embraced and loved by the man almost immediately.

“Tommen!” Robert bellowed and the slim blond-haired man appeared a few moments later. “Come here, my boy,” Robert said and motioned him over. Tommen looked slightly uneasy, unsure what his father wanted. He’s been more attentive to him in the past month since Joffrey had died than his entire childhood and it was slightly unnerving.

Before anyone could tell Robert no, he sat the two men down and spilled the whole story. Tommen looked taken aback for a moment, until he looked into Gendry’s eyes. He looked just as stunned as him. There was an odd warm feeling in his chest at the thought of having an older brother that might not be a psychopath the way that Joffrey had been. Tommen held his hand out to Gendry who shook it and then shook his head.

Ned smiled at his oldest friend. He knew that Robert had been teetering on the edge of depression and he’d worried deeply for him. In one instant he seemed to be given his life back.

When Robert finally settled with Tommen at his side to hear about Gendry’s story, the fat man had to hold back tears several times when he’d heard how much they had struggled. Robert cursed whomever had kept them apart, and railed that Madeline had believed him to be so weak willed that he wouldn’t have stood by her and their child. When Gendry choked up about her cancer and her death, Robert dragged the boy into his arms, tears coursing down his face as well. His sweet, sweet Maddie. Gendry had never had anyone to share the grief over losing his mother with, and now his father was sobbing in his arms. Knowing the three men needed privacy, Ned and Tywin excused themselves and went next door to get the poker game started.

When they entered the games room, Tywin saw Bran sitting off to the side, observing everyone. Knowing he had a chance to speak with the young man who'd saved Sansa from a great humiliation, he pulled a chair up beside him.

Bran turned his head and cocked it at Tywin. "You love her very much," was all he said and Tywin nodded.

"I cannot express my gratitude that you were able to prevent my daughter from causing her harm," Tywin told him, sincerity ringing his voice.

Bran nodded. "It was a poor effort, and I'm glad I could help."

Tywin studied the young man. Sansa said he was brilliant, and he knew that Bran was off to university this fall.

"Have you decided where you will go to school?" Tywin asked him and Bran nodded.

"There is a small school north of Winterfell at Hardhome that specializes in military and computer security," Bran said and Tywin nodded. He'd heard of the secretive place well North of Winterfell. They only recruited the very best to come and train and learn.

"Have you thought about a job this summer?" Tywin asked and watched Bran shake his head.

"I need someone to oversee the entire online security of my company," Tywin told him. "And Sansa and I have space at the loft. There's already a lift there, and we've just renovated the place. I would be pleased to offer you a competitive salary if you would come and work for me for these next few months."

Bran looked Tywin straight in the eyes and saw the man's sincerity. He wasn't offering him charity, and it wasn't because he was Sansa's brother. Tywin wanted him for his skills and Bran let a slow smile cross his face. "I'd like that," he said and then frowned. "Have you spoken with Tommen?" he asked the golden lion.

Tywin's brows frowned. "No. Why?"

Bran sighed. "I've gotten to know him, and he's unsure of his place, knowing what happened with his mother, and with his father selling his family home. And he indicated he was interested in interning at CRE, but wasn't sure you'd give him a chance," Bran told Tywin.

Tywin frowned. He thought about his grandson and how lost he might be feeling right about now. He knew Sansa and him had the space at the loft if both boys wanted to come and stay with them. All reports indicated that Tommen was quite smart and doing very well in his first year of school.

"I have to speak with Sansa. And Tommen. But I am sure something can be arranged," Tywin told Bran and saw a smile stretch across the young mans face. Then Tywin held out his hand and Bran shook it.

"I guess I can call you boss now, instead of brother," and Tywin looked a bit taken back by that. It was true that technically Sansa's siblings would become his brothers in law. And sister in law. Which meant that Sansa's hellion of a sister would soon be his family. Bran grinned as Tywin groaned.

"Boss will be fine," the Lannister man said, trying to salvage some type of dignity from his end of the conversation. Still, he owed Bran a debt that still hadn't been repaid, and if the boy wanted to joke with him on occasion, Tywin wouldn't stop him. It was the least he could allow after what he had done.

Eventually, the Baratheon men came into the room, and three tables with five men at each were set up.

Bran said that he would teach Rickon, and Tommen, Gendry and Robb all agreed to join that table.

Tyrstane and Jon joined in with Tywin, Sam and Tyrion which left Jaime, Sandor, Ned, Kevan and Robert. Tywin had professional card dealers come and run the games of blackjack and Texas Holdem for them, and laughter and jeers rang out as fake fortunes were won and lost. To no one’s surprise, Tywin was an excellent poker player. As were Bran and Sandor. Those three gave nothing away their faces blank masks no matter how hard everyone tried to find a tell.

Tywin was never a man who held friends in great regard; and most would argue that he had moved his family around an imaginary board like chess pieces for his liking. But looking around the room with these people who had become close to him and Sansa, he could appreciate their presence in his life. He knew that every man here would defend him and his family, and that through their connections and marriages the Lannister’s, Baratheon’s and Stark’s had emerged stronger and more united, a triumvirate of the most powerful families in all of Westeros.

Late into the night, Tywin felt his phone buzz and Sansa told him the women were done. He told the group collectively, and since the majority of men there had significant other’s in the house, smiles and knowing looks were traded as they all shuffled out to find their women and their beds.

_ The Women _

Sansa was the last to arrive to her own party, deliberately, and she smiled brightly when she entered the pool room. It had been transformed and the staff had truly outdone themselves. It looked like something from a decadant bygone time, and Sansa could hardly believe that they had done this for her.

Present tonight to celebrate her was Catelyn, Talisa, Gilly, Sera, Myrcella, Dorna, Margaery, Ygritte, Brienne, Shae and Arya. Their entire wedding would have only twenty-seven people, including Sansa and Tywin. It was intimate and personal and just what Sansa wanted.

Sera thrust a glass of champagne into her hand, and led her over to one of the stations that had been prepared. Tonight there would be manicures, and pedicures and facials, to go along with massages and plenty of food and drink. And presents. Sansa protested loudly that they shouldn’t have gotten her anything, but Myrcella waved her hand at her. Sansa squealed when she saw her best friend and hugged her.

“How’s married life, Myr?” Sansa asked and Myrcella sighed dreamily.

“Amazing,” she said and giggled with Sansa. “I bet you can’t wait!”

Sansa laughed and pressed a kiss to her cheek, happy that Myrcella was willing to postpone her honeymoon to be here for her wedding. After all, Tywin and Sansa owed her so much and most likely wouldn’t have even met again if it hadn’t been for her. “I’m ready,” was all Sansa could say. More than ready.

Myrcella hugged her again. She was so happy for Sansa and her grandfather. Each time she saw them it only confirmed for her more and more that they were meant to be together. Her father had phoned her earlier in the week to let her know that their mother had checked into a rehab facility, and Myrcella was glad. He’d also informed her that the divorce was finalized and that he was selling the house. It had been a tumultuous week at best, but now here, back at the Rock and ready to celebrate her best friend’s wedding, Myr let all the negatively that surrounded her mother go, and just enjoyed being around all these women whom were here to celebrate Sansa.

Arya grumbled when one of the estheticians offered to give her a Brazilian wax, and then arched her eyebrow when Sansa and Margaery encouraged her to do it.

“You can’t possibly be serious?” she said her mouth open. Both women laughed and Sansa hugged her sister. She leaned down and said, “You trusted me on the lingerie, trust me on this.”

“Are you going to as well?” she demanded and Sansa nodded. She couldn’t wait to show Tywin tonight. She'd never one quite that far in her grooming before.

“Well, you’re holding my hand,” Arya demanded and both girls went to find the woman who would do the deed. Sansa grabbed a bottle of wine just in case.

Catelyn pretended not to hear as they moved out of her range and went over to speak with Dorna, whom she found to be absolutely lovely. She was talking with Shae and Brienne, and Catelyn had to remember that she was surrounded by the Lannister’s. This was their family home, the way that Winterfell Manor was the Starks’, but all three women were warm and welcoming to Cat and she appreciated the effort.

When Arya and Sansa emerged and they were giggling and clutching at each other. It warmed Catelyn’s heart to see that her two girls had become so close.

When Sera demanded to know what they had gotten up too, the chef whistled when they told her and said loudly, “I bet both of you have very happy men tonight.” Then she herself darted behind the screen to give Sandor a nice little present as well.

As the night grew later the women presented Sansa with her gifts. They were all lovely and thoughtful, some racier than others, but all things that Sansa would use and enjoy.

Arya smirked when Sansa opened hers and found some very sexy lingerie and when Sansa asked where she found it, Arya simply said that next time Sansa was in Kings Landing she would show her. Sansa held up the underwear and then realized they had no middle. Arya had bought her crotchless panties. Sansa could hardly believe her eyes.

She felt her face redden and then Arya leaned in and whispered, “I wonder what would happen if you wore those tonight, sister,” and Sansa laughed and hugged her sister.

“I’ll be sure to give you all the details tomorrow,” and Arya blanched before she laughed alongside Sansa.

Catelyn’s gift was much less risqué. She had chosen to give Sansa her grandmother’s heirloom pearl necklace that had been in the Tully family for generations. Sansa felt her eyes tear and hugged her mother hard. It was a stunning piece of jewelry and Sansa knew this was her mother’s way of fully accepting her marriage.

The evening wound down, and Sansa sensed they were all ready to find their partners. The food, wine and friendship had been incredible, and with tears in her eyes, Sansa thanked everyone for coming and indulging her unique wedding. They hugged her and cried alongside her.

When Sansa came into their bedroom, she realized she had beaten Tywin there. A little drunk and so eager for him, she stripped down and put on the very sexy lingerie set that Arya had purchased for her. Then she arranged herself on their bed and texted her soon to be husband. He didn’t disappoint and within a short time Sansa heard the door open and there he was.

Forgetting her pose, Sansa rose up and crawl over to him as he came and stood at the side of the bed.

“Sansa,” he growled at her.

“Tywin,” she said back, her voice low and needy. Her busy hands were already tugging at his clothing and soon he was naked. He gently pushed her back to admire her new lingerie and his eyes widened when he caught sight of her panties.

“I need you Tywin,” she told him and pulled him up to kiss her, as he thrust into her.

“Make love to me,” she told him and he growled as she wrapped her very long legs around his midsection. He was wild and relentless in his need. As she came, she clutched him harder than she ever had and pinned his body to hers, so they were all sweaty limbs and tangled tongues and hands, panting and heaving into each other. Her bra was still on, and he hadn’t even removed her panties. Sansa couldn’t have been happier when she felt him spend deep inside her. She kept her legs wrapped tightly around him and he pulsed as he came down from his peak.

She sighed his name again and ran her fingers through his hair, loving how close she felt with him. He nuzzled her neck again and again and let himself relax fully on her body, that seemed to welcome his weight. He kissed her softly on the lips and saw her eyelids fluttering. Knowing they both needed sleep, Tywin reluctantly withdrew from her, before he turned down the bed and she crawled in, throwing her bra and panties on the floor, before she snuggled deep under the covers. He turned off the lights and then crept into bed beside her. He smiled when she instantly came to his side and twined her longs legs in his.

She mumbled “love you,” and then was asleep in his arms, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead, before telling her he loved her as well. It didn’t matter that she didn't hear him; only that the words were true and heartfelt and very sincere. He briefly wondered how he’d ever lived without her, then felt sleep claim him, letting her love lull him into a deep slumber.


	22. Wedding at Casterly Rock Part 2

Sansa woke up the day before her wedding, to feel Tywin’s hands tracing down her back, softly, reverently. She smiled into the pillow and let him play. She had become extraordinarily comfortable being nude in front of her soon to be husband. Every touch from him was loving and tender, meant to convey how much he felt for her. She tried not to moan when he traced a finger over the curve of her butt, and wondered briefly if he’d ever push for more. Sansa, while not very experience, did hear about sexual positions her roommates and friends had experimented with in university. So far, nothing they had done had made her uncomfortable, and she thought that as long as it was something they both wanted, there was no limit as to what they may discover felt good.

Tywin knew that she was awake, and was more than willing to play the game with her. Her skin was porcelain; so perfect and unblemished that he loved to just touch it. He leaned down and pressed soft kisses along her spine, enjoying how she involuntarily arched towards him, seeking contact with him. Sometimes he licked, enjoying what she tasted like. Other times he nipped just a bit, or rubbed his whiskers along her sensitive skin, watching as it reddened slightly before he pressed a gentle kiss to soothe the slight hurt.

She groaned and writhed under his ministrations, and then whimpered when he stopped.

“Why did you stop?’ she asked a bit breathless, still lying flat on her stomach.

“You’re just so beautiful,” she heard him mutter, and she smiled at how she could make such a powerful man seem so undone. She loved how tender he was with her. She knew he had such vast power and influence, but he never used it on her, and she trusted him so much.

“Tywin,” she breathed, overcome with emotion. He eventually let himself enter her, gently making love with his soon to be wife until she moaned his name and he spent deep inside her.

When she finally regained some of her equilibrium, she gazed into his eyes. “How can it be like this?” she asked in wonder and he held her gaze. He knew that a feeling like this was rare. Many never found such a deep connection and what he could not always express in words, he tried with touch.

“Love,” was all he could say, and she nodded. Love.

A part of him wanted to hide them in their rooms today, although he knew with a houseful of people that would be impossible. Sansa let out a sigh, and ran her fingers through his hair, happy to be cradled against his chest. They stayed like that for long moments, completely at ease and content with one another.

“A part of me wishes we could hop on your plane to Braavos and get married there, just the two of us,” Sansa said contemplatively.

Tywin’s eyebrow arched up to her so fast and so hopeful that she laughed. “No,” she told him and shook her head. “It would unnecessarily hurt too many people and we only have to entertain the hoard for two more days,” she told him but thought she heard him grumble under his breath.

Then he pinned her with a look. “After the wedding, I get you. Just you, for three weeks,” he told her, making it a command and not a request. Sansa felt something flutter in her stomach at the thought of having three full weeks with just Tywin.

She reached down and cupped his cheek and said, “You get me for three weeks.” He grunted at that and would repeat that thought throughout the day as her family and friends would constantly need her for things. Tywin knew he was being slightly unreasonable, but he liked it when it was just the two of them. His need for her was greater than ever before, and the sheer amount of people here was starting to rub on him. Still, he could hold on for two more days.

She kissed him again and then said, “I can deal with the masses today if you need time.” She saw him arch his eyebrow at her, grateful that she recognized how private a man he was. It was one thing they understood about each other and were often in perfect accord on that front. Their need for each other was great; their need for others less so. Just like Sansa needed time to paint and draw and create, Tywin needed space to run his business, and to just be alone. Sansa never judged him for needing that space, where others had tried to make him feel guilty for needing it.

“Thank you,” he murmured to her, grateful she knew what he needed. She would be the perfect wife for him and the best mother to their children.

When Sansa finally entered the dining room, almost everyone was there. Most had rarely seen her without Tywin at her side, especially here, so a few eyebrows were raised, but Sansa made no comment. Catelyn had a grimace on her face, thinking that Tywin ought to be there to be with his guests this morning. Ned looked a bit worried that Sansa was on her own, and Jaime had frowned, wondering if something had happened between the two of them.

It wasn’t until Tyrion made an unfortunate comment about Tywin having had enough of them that things took a negative turn. Sansa gave him a look, but he just kept on talking, sharing stories of everything Tywin had missed when they were children growing up. Catelyn gasped at some of the stories that Tyrion was sharing, making Tywin to sound like a tyrant and an awful father. Even Jaime’s normal jovial look was absent as Tyrion walked them down some of the more painful memories in their past.

Sansa knew most of them to be true; her and Tywin had talked about his relationship with his children, his ambitions and his first marriage. But she would not sit at her own table, in her house and listen to someone speak poorly about the man she loved who was not there to defend himself. Tyrion was sharing such stories to illicit a reaction; there was nothing self-depreciating or fun-loving in his tone. His hurt and his anger and jealousy at Tywin’s new life was more than apparent and Sansa hadn’t even announced a pregnancy yet. She wondered what might happen the moment Tywin had another child, and how Tyrion would react if his father was a better parent to that child than him.

“Tyrion, you are a guest here, and you know I find you amusing most days, but if you do not stop speaking about my soon to be husband in that way, I will ask you to leave,” Sansa interrupted him and all conversation at the table stopped.

Tyrion laughed and gave her a funny look. “My dear Sansa,” he began in a patronizing tone, “I am merely sharing tales of my childhood, nothing more. I wanted to ensure you know exactly what you are getting when you marry my dear father, who has always loved money more than his family.” He waved a hand around. “I have an enraptured audience.” It was true; many, especially Sansa’s family had stopped to listen to Tyrion speak ill of Tywin and all he had missed during his children’s lives.

She gave him a look. “We both know that is not true. Just like we both know your relationship with your father is not the best it could be.” She held up a hand, before he could speak. “I will not debate whose fault that is. Not here, and not now. What I say stands. Tywin is not here by my choice and his. I am not offended or upset by his lack of eating breakfast with us. And I do not need you to pretend to defend my honor while in reality you are simply using this as an opportunity to air dirty family laundry.” Stunned faces rang the table. It was true what she had said to Tyrion. He was not defending her, but merely using his father’s absence this morning to berate the Great Lion.

“Sansa,” he begun, and she abruptly stood.

“I am no longer hungry,” and turned to leave the room, before she spotted Tywin at the entrance to the large dining hall. She saw the look of stunned awe on his face at her defense of him. He had heard almost everything. Sansa walked into his arms, which he opened willingly. He leaned down, and whispered, “I have no words for the depth of my love for you, Sansa.” Then he straightened and grasped her hand, before turning to face their families.

“We have welcomed you into our home, and opened ourselves to you, as we knew it was important to share this day with you. I will not allow anyone or anything to take away from Sansa’s joy for this event. Anyone who cannot behave in an appropriate, adult like manner, can leave,” Tywin’s voice was controlled fury. He pinned Tyrion with a look that would cower anyone else. It had always been his second son’s waspish tongue that had grated on Tywin the most.

Then he turned his attention back to Sansa, and she nodded at him. They left the dining hall hand in hand, and Sansa tugged him down to the beach. They were silent with each other, both contemplative with what had just happened.

Finally Tywin broke the quiet. “Sansa, you don’t have any doubts, do you?” She gave him a funny look and Tywin swallowed hard and composed himself. He made no apologies for the mistakes he’d made in his life. He knew he hadn’t been a good or kind or benevolent father to his children. He’d been consumed by grief and while that was no excuse, it was a large reason for his absenteeism and his exacting standards. Without Joanna as his guide, he had been at a loss on how to parent his children. Even if Joanna hadn’t died, Tywin didn’t know if he would have ever been the type of father that he saw his sons being today. Not back then.

But now, when he thought of children with Sansa, he could see nothing but being there for her and for them. He doubted that Sansa would accept much outside help raising their children, and he secretly longed for a second chance. “Do you have any doubts about having children with me? As Tyrion not so eloquently pointed out, I do not have the best track record when it comes to family.”

Sansa was in a rage, but not at Tywin. She knew his history; he had kept nothing from her. He wasn’t a man to sugar coat things, or make things seem better than they had been. He was truthful to a fault. But the Tywin that existed thirty-five years ago and not the man that held her in his arms now.

She turned and cupped his face and brought it down to hers, when he leaned his forehead against hers. “No,” was all she said and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. “You are not that man, Tywin.”

He grunted at her acceptance at him, and felt that small ball of worry fade away. He wrapped her tighter in his arms as they both watched his people set up for the beach day she had wanted for their family and friends.

“They don’t know us, not truly,” she murmured and he tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She turned to look at him again. He would let her talk as he sensed she needed to get some things off her chest and mind.

“My parents, Robb, Tyrion, even Jaime to a degree. They just don’t understand us,” she said. “You’re everything to me Tywin, and I know that I am everything to you. And I feel most comfortable when it is just you and I.”

He had to agree. For some reason, they simply worked together; easily, effortlessly and impeccably.

They both demanded an equal amount of attention and devotion to one another, and yet when they were living side by side in Kings Landing, they came and went with ease, both able to fill their days and nights fulfilling their separate lives before they came back together again. It had been seamless how easily they fit themselves together, as if they had been missing pieces of the other. Even though Tywin was not prone to romantic notions such as the ones he’d just entertained, he knew it to be true in his soul. Sansa was his other half and it was only when their family and their friends exerted their expectations on them that conflict arose in their relationship.

“You are the second love of my life Sansa, and each day I wake beside you, I am overwhelmed that I was lucky enough to find you, and that you gave me a chance,” he told her and watched her eyes fill with tears.

“I love you so much,” she whispered to him and kissed him again, letting all her love for him pour out of her. They spent an hour together, away from everyone and everything, until Sansa knew she could put it off no longer. Tywin frowned and knew he had a call to make; one that would result in a significant profit gain for his company and she told him to go and do the work he needed to get done. She knew he would join them at the beach when he could.

“And what about you?” he asked. He’d seen how she’d barely painted at all during the week they had been back. Combined with all the work for Myrcella’s wedding, and Sansa had been lacking in alone time to work, and he knew her soul needed it.

She shook her head, “You promised me three weeks alone, just you and I, and I know that means I will have time to paint. This is all temporary, and then they will be gone,” she stated and he nodded at her, still worried. She smoothed a hand down his face, loving that he always was looking out for her. “Two more days,” she said and he repeated those words back to her.

When they came back to the house, they separated, and Sansa sought refuge in the kitchen. Sera hadn’t been present for the blowout and she wasn’t family. She was firmly Team Tywin/Sansa and not on their family’s side. For that matter, so was Sandor, but somehow Sansa didn’t think he’d want to have a heart to heart with her. Giggling at that thought, she thankfully found her friend alone in the kitchen. When Sera saw her, she dropped the spoon she was holding and gathered Sansa into her arms.

“That man loves you Sansa, more than I can even tell you,” Sera said and Sansa smiled at her friend’s staunch defense of her boss. Somehow, Tywin had won Sera over to his side completely. “And when you have a cute little baby, that man will move heaven itself to be by your side and be there for that child,” she continued, outraged when she’d heard what had happened this morning.

“I love you, Sera,” Sansa said and pressed a kiss to her friend’s cheek.

“Aww, sweetheart, I love you too,” Sera said back and hugged Sansa again before letting her go. Sansa hopped up onto a stool by the island in one of the sections of the massive kitchen, and Sera produced a cup of her favorite tea and a muffin. “Eat,” she commanded.

Sansa shook her head at her friend’s mothering, and smiling sipped her tea.

“You should have seen my man rage,” Sera said and winked at Sansa. “It was hot. I thought he was going to beat the crap out of the mouthy one,” the cook told her and Sansa laughed. Somehow, Sandor and Sera had become so close to them, and it was a balm to Sansa’s heart that she never needed to defend her relationship with them. They just accepted them as is.

Sera lowered her voice, intimidating Sandor, “Did he beat you? No. Did he leave you hungry? No. Did he get drunk and threaten to drop you off at foster care? No. Did he whip you? No. Then stop your fucking whinging.” Then Sera stomped around the kitchen doing a fair impression of Sandor.

“He didn’t?” Sansa said, letting out a shocked gasp.

“Of course he did sweetie, he loves you two, even if he’ll never say it, and he’d never let Tyrion get away with upsetting you right before your big day,” Sera said and sent Sansa a wink. She’d have to find Sandor and thank him later.

Sansa sighed, “Do you think I overreacted?”

Sera gave her an incredulous look. “Sansa, you’ve been the least bridezilla woman of any person I’ve ever seen.” She paused. “Look, clearly there is a lot of family history there, buy Tyrion was in the wrong. It wasn’t the time or place to air that dirty laundry.”

Sansa nodded. That was what she had felt. She also knew that she was defensive when it came to Tywin. Maybe he didn’t need her to defend him, but she always would.

Sansa wanted to hide in the kitchen all day with Sera, but knew she couldn’t.

Sera, sensing her friend’s reluctance to leave, gave Sansa a look. “Scoot upstairs and change and come find me. Then we’ll go down to the beach together. Last I heard, they were all making their way down there, and there will be space and everyone will be spread out.”

Sansa nodded and tears came to her eyes. She was so grateful to her friend. Sera saw the tears and came to give her a big hug.

“We’re already trying for a baby,” Sansa whispered into her ear, and Sera pulled back and sent her a happy look. “That’s why I reacted the way I did. Because I know that Tywin wants a child as much as me and it hurt to hear Tyrion say those things,” Sansa explained and Sera cupped her cheeks.

“I’ll say it again, Sansa, that man loves you. More than anything. And he’s not the same man he was all those years ago.”

Sansa nodded, so happy she was here with them. Sera pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Go get your skinny ass into a bathing suit and meet me back here,” Sera commanded. “And if you don’t want to talk to anyone, stand by Sandor. He’ll scare them all away for you with his bark.”

Sansa laughed at that. It was true, and they both knew it.

Sansa took the back stairs to their rooms; one of the things she loved best about the Rock was all the secret passage ways. When she entered their bedroom, she was startled to see Tywin there, already dressed in what could only be considered his casual wear.

She looked confused. “I thought you were going to take the day?” she said and he shook his head and smiled softly at her, before his face hardened.

“If you think I will leave you to those vultures, by yourself, well, you don’t know me that well then do you, Ms. Stark,” and gave her a mock stern look.

Sansa felt her worries about interacting with their family melt away. She knew with him by her side, no one would dare bring anything up. She threw herself into his arms and kissed him soundly.

“You just wanted to see what bathing suit I would wear,” she said and he groaned.

“Make sure you pack the smallest ones you have for when we go away,” he told her and her eyes opened wider.

“When are we going away?” she asked, somewhat confused. She had assumed that after they had married and everyone left, they would spend three weeks here together. Tywin grinned at her, and pulled out his phone, where he showed her an amazing villa that was situated on its own private beach in Naath.

Sansa’s mouth dropped open. To stay in such a place for a single night was incredible. The thought that they would be there for three weeks was simply outrageous. Only the wealthiest people in the entire world could stay at such a resort.

“Tywin,” Sansa breathed. He kissed her and then nipped at her ear lobe.

“We have our own private beach, pool, sauna and hot tub,” he told her. “You can wear as much or as little as you want, but know that I plan on having you every single day, wet and screaming my name, Sansa.”

Sansa felt the lust curl in her belly, and she wrapped her arms around him. “I love your dedication to baby-making, Tywin,” and kissed him hard. He growled and she laughed when she felt him harden. It was intoxicating that they couldn’t get enough of each other. Reluctantly she pulled away, before finding a sporty two-piece that flaunted her fabulous body, but by no means was considered risqué. She thought of some of her more daring bikinis, and couldn’t wait to see the look on Tywin’s face when she wore those. She couldn’t believe he’d booked them that place for three weeks. It was the best gift ever.

Hand in hand, the made their way to the beach where their families had gathered, stopping to get Sandor and Sera at the kitchen. Sansa had told Tywin what Sandor had said to Tyrion, and she saw a small satisfied grin break out on his face. It warmed her heart that Sandor had stuck up for Tywin like that.

The afternoon and evening were pleasant. Someone must have talked to Tyrion because he did not approach her or attempt to apologize. Sansa wasn’t sure what she would have done if he had. She was still angry at him, and clearly the law had been laid down that today was about her. Sansa stayed near Tywin the entire afternoon, and any observant fool could see how they held themselves slightly apart from everyone else.

At one-point Arya came over to see how Sansa was, and she knew that her reaction this morning had meant that all her friends and family would now be extra cautious with her, but as much as Sansa loved her friends and family, she was done living a life to their expectations. Still it was fun to hear Arya’s excitement over Robert’s acceptance of Gendry, and Sansa could have sworn something was happening between Tommen and Bran. The two of them spent the entire afternoon together. Bran had never had a girlfriend, and no one would ask, but if Tommen made him happy then Sansa would do everything in her power to see that they worked.

In typical Myrcella fashion, she hugged Sansa and tried to apologize for Tyrion’s behavior. Sansa waved away her friend’s worries; it wasn’t on her. Shae wisely said nothing about what had happened, and simply commented on the lovely afternoon. The weather was perfect and as evening came, Sansa was pleased to see the bonfires lit. Tywin’s staff would have a massive task, cleaning the beach and readying if for their wedding tomorrow, but when she expressed worry about that, he kissed it away and reminded her how very well he paid them.

At one point, Ned and Cat approached them as they stood hand in hand, and nodded politely. Sansa could see a pinched look to her mother’s face, and knew her earlier outburst would have made Catelyn uncomfortable. No matter what a lady was feeling, Sansa had grown up being taught that being the perfect hostess was more important than show her temper or letting her true feelings out. Oddly enough, Sansa had learned from Tywin that she was important and that subjecting herself to anyone else’s whims or desires was not necessary.

“Sansa dear, this is a lovely little gathering,” Cat said, trying her best to salvage the positive from the day. Sansa nodded. She knew it was hard for her mother. Nothing about this wedding was according to the Catelyn Stark bible on the proper way a young woman should get married. Probably the only thing they’d done correctly was take out an announcement in the papers announcing their betrothal. Sansa knew her mother had longed for all those traditional steps; the engagement party, the bridal shower, the chance to show Sansa and her new ring and new husband off to the other upper echelon mother’s so they could gossip and feel superior to one another. It wasn’t that Cat didn’t love her; she just didn’t get her. And for the first time in her life, Sansa was done doing things to please her mother. Sansa knew that her marriage to Tywin was still considered scandalous in her mother’s elitist circle. While no one could doubt how wealthy and powerful he was, their age gap alone would make it so that it was always looked down upon. Of course, no one would ever say that to Sansa’s face, and especially not when she actually became Mrs. Tywin Lannister, but it would have been much seemlier for her to marry Joffrey or Willas Tyrell. Or Harry Harding. Someone from a good family that was her age. There would always be those that gossiped about Tywin and Sansa, and even though they did not mind, Catelyn surely did.

“Thanks Mom, I think it turned out ok,” Sansa said and gave her a soft smile. Tywin gave her a supportive squeeze around the middle, where he had placed his arm so she could tuck herself against him. Her mother looked around.

“It’s so nice that it’s not very formal, that way everyone can enjoy themselves,” Catelyn pressed on, and Sansa heard Tywin let out a small growl in protest. No one was as good at compliments that were really critiques than her mother.

“We didn’t want any of that traditional stuff, where no one talks or has fun, and it’s just boring,” Sansa said brightly, turning on the charm to one thousand. Ned sent her a glance, knowing exactly what she was doing to her mother, and might have said something if Tywin didn’t intervene.

“It was my doing, Catelyn,” he said smoothly. “I find that when you doing the expected it becomes rather…. pedestrian.”

Catelyn stiffened at the comment, knowing that Tywin was defending Sansa and critiquing her critique. Thankfully at that moment, a happily drunk Robert interrupted them.

“It was my fucking father that did it,” he said, almost incredulous. “Stannis had nothing to do with it, other than arranging payment,” Robert said and shook his head. Both Ned and Tywin knew he had to be talking about Gendry’s mother. Sansa had heard the whole story from Tywin. She shook her head, and led Tywin away from her parents, letting her dad deal with his friend.

Tywin let his hand find hers, and their fingers intertwined together.

“She’s a piece of work,” he muttered about her mother, and Sansa murmured her agreement.

When it was finally fully dark, and chairs had been pulled around the fire, Sansa curled up in Tywin’s lap, happy to be held by him. She didn’t want to stay long, but she did enjoy when her Dad and Robb started to compete for telling the scariest stories. It was a long-standing Stark tradition, and even though Sansa had heard most of them, she was content to cuddle into Tywin and let their words wash over her. A small figure appeared and it was Tyrion. He held up his hands and spoke quietly.

“I was in the wrong and I apologize,” he told them both. They nodded and he walked away. Nothing more needed to be said, and Sansa was glad that was done. When Tywin felt her eyes begin to close, he scooped her up and placed her on her feet. He bid everyone a good night, and even though the hour wasn’t late, told them they would see them all tomorrow. The wedding schedule had been set, and with such a small group, it was more informal than some business dinners Tywin had hosted. Walking back to their home, alone and away from everyone, Sansa felt the tension from her shoulders decrease.

When they entered their bedroom, Tywin was happy to see his staff had followed his very specific orders. Their massive adjoining bathroom had been lit with hundreds of candles. A bottle of very expensive wine was waiting for them, along with a selection of cheese and fruit. Sansa gasped at the sight and turned to see a smug grin on Tywin’s face. She threw herself into his arms, kissing him soundly.

“Tomorrow, you will be my wife,” he told her and she grinned like a fool.

“And you will be my husband,” she told him and they stripped each other down, kissing and touching one another as if it had been weeks since they had last been together and not that magical time this morning. When they were both naked, they sunk into the huge tub and Tywin held Sansa too him, content to let his hands wander over her body, pinching and sucking at her, letting her sip on her wine and hum happily. She knew she couldn’t possibly be pregnant yet, so she allowed herself this last indulgence before she hopefully, wouldn’t be able to drink for nine months.

When she’d finished her one glass, she set it down, and turned in his arms, to kiss him, deeply, letting herself settle over him as she sunk down on to him. She saw his eyes drift away, slightly after a moment.

“Where did you go?” she asked curiously.

“Thinking how lucky I was that I came to your gallery show,” he said and gazed at her. She grinned and started moving on him again. Tywin was content to let her have her fun; anytime he could be in her was enough for him and soon he felt her body seek its release.

Limp and sated, she floated as he pumped into her, before he felt that telltale tingle along his spine and emptied himself into her. Eventually they rose from the large tub and toweled each other off. Dry, naked and warm, Sansa crawled into their bed, as Tywin blew out the candles. He opened the door to their terrace and she heard the waves crash against the Rock. When he joined her in bed, she immediately sought him out, and he let her twine her longs legs in his as she pressed her back to his chest. He let his arms drape around her stomach and pressed a kiss her neck. Sansa smiled and sighed contentedly, thanking whomever in the universe was out there for giving her this man. She was so grateful she hadn’t insisted on sleeping apart from him, the way tradition said they should. Even though she knew they weren’t technically married yet, in her heart, he was already hers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As much as Sansa would have liked to spend the morning of her wedding waking up the same way she had yesterday, a discreet knock on the door debased her of that notion. She groaned slightly, and rolled over to go back to sleep, before felt Tywin give her ass a light smack. “Quit stalling,” he teased her, “Or I’ll think you won’t want to marry me.”

Sansa jolted fully awake and let out a squeal. “It’s our wedding day, Tywin,” and she smashed her lips to his. He grinned at her.

This morning her life would be taken over with women. First Sansa had arranged for a breakfast on one of the lower terraces, and then the make-up and hair person would arrive. Everyone would get ready in the huge solarium that Sera and Sansa had set up to accommodate more than a dozen women. Before she left their bedroom, he stopped her and she gave him a puzzle look. Clearing his throat, he looked at her.

“I’ve been remiss in somethings in this relationship Sansa,” he began, and she frowned, not thinking of a single thing he hadn’t done or provided for her. Coughing slightly, he produced a large velvet box, and Sansa gasped slightly. “You should be draped in jewels from me,” he told her and then flipped open the box. Sansa gasped.

She was speechless. Nestle inside the blue velvet was the most stunning piece of jewelry Sansa had ever seen. It was a ruby and diamond necklace. But it was so much more than that.

“It was designed just for you, Sansa,” Tywin said. “There are 36 round Lannister rubies, weighing a total of 45.84 carats with 274 marquise, pear shaped and round brilliant diamonds. The entire necklace weighs a total of 84.50 carats and is set in platinum.”

“Tywin, there is no possible way I can accept something like this,” Sansa said, completely overwhelmed. He smiled at her, anticipating her reaction.

“My love, it was designed for you, with your dress in mind and the colours of my ancestral house,” Tywin told her. “And it is insured.”

Sansa’s eyes teared. It was an incredible piece of craftsmanship and she couldn’t imagine it belonging to her. “Are you sure?” she asked and Tywin nodded. Sansa approached, almost nervously and turned allowing him to secure the necklace around her neck. They stood in front of the mirror and Tywin traced his hand down her neck as the heavy piece settled on her. He was correct; both her and the necklace were extraordinary.

“Beautiful,” he murmured into her ear and she blushed prettily. “Tonight, when you are wearing nothing but my jewels, I will make love to you for the first time as my wife.” Sansa felt her blood heat at that image.

There was more; matching earrings and a bracelet. Sansa could barely function at the wealth that was draped on her body. She was sure that she was wearing millions of dollars of jewels, but it was worth it to see the look on Tywin’s face. She turned away from the mirror and cupped his face.

“Thank you, it’s too much, but I love it all,” she said. She knew he had commissioned this piece specifically for her, and that made it even more special. Another discreet knock and they knew they had to go. Her present to him was another painting of Casterly Rock that she had done for him. It was them, in bed, and she had somehow captured everything she felt when he touched her. She had it hidden deep within the closet.

“One moment,” she called out, and then went and dragged the painting out and gave it to him. She’d wrapped it again and put another red bow, so he knew it was something she had created. When he unwrapped it, his breath caught. Everything he felt for her was captured in their body language. She had kept their faces hidden, but it didn’t matter. Anyone looking at how he touched her in this painting would know just how deep his feelings were for her. He was stunned. He knew that no one would ever see it; this was for them only, and he treasured it.

“Sansa,” he said, his voice thick and raspy. He hauled her against him and kissed her again, deepening it so everything he felt for her was conveyed. “Gods, I love you so much,” he told her.

Another knock and they broke apart. She gave him a watery smile. “Next time I see you, it will be for our vows,” she said and he nodded. Finally Sansa turned and almost fled the room, sure that if she stayed, she would never leave.

When Sansa walked out onto the terrace, she was still wearing the jewels Tywin had draped her in, and stunned gasps met her entrance. At first, she thought she must look a fright, until Myrcella and Margaery let out shrieks, as the women all flocked to her.

“Oh my gods,” they both said. Catelyn sat there stunned by the shear opulence that was draped around Sansa’s neck, ears and wrist.

Sansa blushed prettily and said, “A gift, from Tywin.” Genna clapped her hands and rushed to embrace Sansa.

“As soon as you picked your dress Tywin asked for enough detail so that he could get these pieces ready for you,” Dorna said. “They turned out amazing,” Dorna gushed.

“Holy shit Sans,” Arya said, checking out the new jewelry her sister was sporting. Even she had to admit, they were stunning.

Everyone was happy for her, when Sansa realized her mother hadn’t said anything. When she finally met her mother’s eyes, she could see the faint disapproval. Sansa sighed.

“Mother,” she nodded her head towards Catelyn who approached her.

“It’s just so much, Sansa,” Catelyn said. “Don’t you feel it’s a bit…. Over the top?” Catelyn knew the Lannister’s liked to flaunt their wealth, but this was ostentatious. Catelyn much preferred an unstated look of wealth.

“Seriously Mom, stop,” Arya said, fed up with her mother and her judgements. She would never be caught dead wearing jewels like that, but on Sansa they were stunning. And Arya saw how her sister kept touching them softly.

“Arya, I’m serious,” Catelyn said. “It’s very… prominent.”

“I love it,” Sansa said and flashed a huge smile. “They are the Lannister family colors.” Sansa was hours away from being married and she was completely done with her mother and her judgements. Turning away from Catelyn, Sansa effectively cut the woman from her life.

Sera sidled up to Catelyn and grasped her by the arm and almost dragged the woman away.

“Stop,” she said and gave Cat a stern look. Before the woman could protest, Sera shook her head. “Stop, Catelyn. You are going to push her away. Permanently. She loves that man, more than anything or anyone. And those jewels are fit for a Queen.”

“It’s unseemly,” Cat begun and Sera shut her up with another look.

“It’s not. It’s you and that stick up your ass that won’t allow you to be happy for her. Figure it out, and soon. I won’t let you ruin this day for her,” Sera said and walked off.

Arya took her place. “This stops now Mother. You will smile and be supportive for the entire day. Nothing negative or judgmental will come out of your mouth.” Cat’s mouth tightened into a severe line. She felt out of sorts here; today was supposed to be a day that was a triumph for a mother and daughter, but Sansa had effectively cut her out of her life. She couldn’t help it; this entire wedding sat uneasy with her. She didn’t really approve of Sansa’s choice of husband, the venue or the way the wedding had come about. Sansa had deprived her of all the mother-daughter things that Cat had been sure they would do when she would marry. And secretly, Cat thought that she would have some say in who Sansa would marry. Tywin Lannister was stealing her child away from her.

Arya flipped open her hand and a tiny pill was there. “Take it,” she commanded and Cat redden. Arya was immovable. “I know your doctor put you on them after the disaster at Winterfell. Dad gave this to me. He said the moment you got _that_face I was to give this to you. Take it, Mother.” Catelyn snatched the pill and let it dissolve on her tongue, embarrassed her husband had included their wild youngest daughter in something so personal. Satisfied, Arya spun around and went back to Sansa. Today was about her; not their mother.

Soon enough breakfast was done and the ladies moved to the solarium. Arya had chosen a gown in a soft rose color, and Sansa cried when she saw her sister.

Everything Sansa did to get ready for her wedding had a special meaning to her. She had waited for this day her whole life, and now it was here. The pretty white lingerie she had picked out, knowing that her husband would see it, knowing that her husband would be the only man to see her body ever again. Her hair was woven into a soft chignon, classic and off her neck so that her back was bare and the necklace had center stage on her body. Her stylist wove white flowers into her red hair, and Sansa loved what it looked like. When she donned her dress, everyone, even Cat, gasped at how it compliment the jewelry. Both were stunning and Sansa was a vision of white and red, diamonds, lace, and rubies. Her makeup was subtle and highlighted her classic beauty. When Sansa slipped her sandals on, knowing she’d be walking on a beach, she felt a sense of peace settle over her. She was ready to be married.

One by one the women who had come to mean so much to Sansa hugged her, and left the solarium. In so many ways, each had an important role in her and Tywin’s relationship; but none more than Myrcella. When her best friend hugged her, she whispered softly to Sansa, “I am so happy for you.”

“We owe everything to you,” Sansa told her and Myr waved a hand. She was just so glad they had found each other.

Final,ly it was down to Arya and her mother. Whatever Arya had said or done, Catelyn had definitely mellowed since this morning, but there was still a distance between them and Sansa was starting to suspect there always would be. She was not following her mother’s carefully crafted plan for her, and that would always put them at odds. Cat pressed a soft kiss against Sansa’s cheek and then took her leave. She knew that most of the problems in the relationship were because of her, but she could not let go of her desires for her daughter.

Before Sansa could say anything to Arya, Robb and Jon slipped into the room. Both looked stunned; whether it was the jewels, the dress or just the fact that she was getting married, she couldn’t say, but she laughed at them. Robb shook his head and approached her.

“You look amazing, San,” he told her and pressed a small kiss to her cheek.

When Jon came up, Sansa felt him wrap her arms around her and hold her tight. She had become so close to him, and no one gave hugs like Jon did. “Are you happy?” he whispered to her and she tried not to cry as she nodded into his neck. “That’s all that matters, Sansa,” he told her and she was so grateful for him in her life.

“I love you Jon,” she whispered back and he told her the same. Then Arya shooed them out of the room, but a soft knock came and then Ned was there.

He stopped and stared at her. She was a vision. He knew he was biased, but he’d never seen anyone happier or more beautiful. He knew that she was wearing an obscenely wealthy amount of diamonds and rubies, but it wasn’t those stunning pieces. It was the fact that she was so happy. Ned thought back to watching his daughters grow up, and realized he’d very rarely seen Sansa truly, unabashedly happy. He knew he’d failed them so much when they were young. As he thought about it, it seemed she was only truly happy in the presence of Tywin and her knew that the man would do everything in his considerable power to keep her happy. He might never understand how they had come together, but he knew his daughter loved the man she was set to marry.

“Sansa,” he breathed and she threw herself into his arms where he hugged her tightly. When they finally composed themselves, the three Starks left the solarium and walked towards the beach. The wedding would be simple and sweet. There was a septon from Lannisport that would marry them using the old vows, and their friends and family would gather on either side of them. Sansa and Sera had a pretty white wooden archway made for her and Tywin to stand under, and once their vows were exchanged, everyone would come back to the gardens for an afternoon lunch and dinner. So much of this wedding was not traditional, and even Sansa’s photographer, which had been here all morning snapping photos would only do a few family photos before taking ones of just Tywin and Sansa together.

When they got to the beach, Arya pressed a kiss to Sansa’s cheek. “I’m happy for you sister,” she said, and then made her way to stand on the other side of Kevan and Tywin. Sansa was still just out of sight of them, and Ned stopped her for a moment.

“Are you sure Sansa?” he asked, knowing she was, but needing to hear the words one last time.

“I’m sure Dad. He’s the one for me,” Sansa said, beaming a smile and Ned suppressed a sigh and nodded. She was happy and she was loved, even if he didn’t understand how she’d come to fall for such a cold man.

There was no music, only the sounds of the beach that Sansa loved so much. And even then, she hardly heard anything. The moment she came into view, Tywin’s eyes locked on hers. She barely registered what he was wearing; they had decided on one of his suits; there was no way Tywin would be married in anything less than a suit, but his tuxedo did not fit this occasion. The one he wore was a deep charcoal grey, and Sansa saw that his tie was red to match her necklace. He looked amazing, and she grinned at him.

Tywin was stunned. He’d known she would be beautiful, but her sheer elegance blew him away. And seeing her in a wedding dress, walking towards him, about to become his wife almost undid him. He swallowed hard and held himself still, waiting for her to be placed by his side, where she would become his. He locked eyes with hers, and saw her smile stretch across her face, and he knew she wanted this as much as him. When she finally reached him, he held out his hand for her and she clasped it. Something settled over Tywin then. She would be his now and nobody could stop that from happening. Tywin saw the small frown on Ned’s face as he handed him his daughter and gave the man a nod.

They had told no one of the vows they were going to take. It was rare for two people to be wed the way they were. They turned to the Septon and he nodded at them both. He told them to exchange rings, which they eagerly did. Sansa gasped when she saw the diamond encrusted band that Tywin slipped on her finger. She had picked out a simple yet elegant platinum one for him, and sliding it onto his finger, she felt a sense of completeness settle over her.

“Mine,” she heard Tywin growl when he slipped the ring on her finger and she nodded, “Yours.”

She said the same thing to him when she put his ring on his finger, loving that it marked him as taken. “Mine,” she told him, her blue eyes meeting his green ones, and he nodded, “Yours.”

“Your exchange of rings symbolizes that you have come under each other’s protection, for all your days. Friends and family gathered, we stand in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever.” Tywin and Sansa continued to hold hands as the Septon spoke. They heard a few muttered gasps as those gathered realized what vows they were reciting.

Neither cared what anyone thought. The Septon then lifted their joined hands and tied a ribbon Sansa had stitched around them, and in doing so said, “Let it be known that Tywin Lannister and Sansa Stark are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be anyone who would seek to tear them asunder.” Tywin and Sansa smiled at one another. “In the sight of the seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them for eternity,” and he unraveled the ribbon and let it fall to their feet. The Septon then commanded them to look upon one another and say the words of the Seven.

Tywin and Sansa turned to one another, and for a moment just got lost in the look on the other’s faces. They could have been alone, for all they acknowledged anyone else there. Looking into each other’s eyes, they repeated, “Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger.”

Then Tywin said, “I am hers and she is mine, from this day, until the end of my days,” and Sansa looked directly at him, eyes filled with so much love for him, and repeated, “I am his, and he is mine, from this day, until the end of my days.” When they had both repeated their vows, Tywin’s voice carried, but was for her only. “With this kiss, I pledge my love,” and leaned down to capture her lips. They heard the cheer from their friends and family, but Tywin and Sansa were so wrapped up in each other it hardly registered.

Finally pulling away from her lips, Tywin gave her an intense look, filled with love and desire. “Wife,” he said, voice low and raspy. “I love you.”

“Husband,” she replied and her smile lit her entire face, “I love you.” Then he kissed her again, not caring what was proper.

Eventually they broke apart, but stayed hand in hand, and everyone approached to offer their congratulations. Sansa was caught up in hugs and kisses and pats on the back. She saw that Tywin was surrounded as well. After a time, Sansa’s photographer herded them into groups, clicking away and making them pose. When that was done, everyone left the beach and it was once again just Tywin and Sansa. They melted into each other’s arms, needing a moment for just them.

Sansa sighed contentedly as he held her. They still had more pictures, an entire meal and evening to get through, as well as countless other pictures that the photographer would want to capture. Sansa knew that they would need to release one to the press, along with a statement. Kevan had already said he’d work with her on that. But for this moment, this one blissful, perfect moment, she was the most content she had ever been.

“Sansa,” Tywin breathed into her hair and she giggled into his chest. When she finally broke apart from him, she glanced down at their joined hand, unable to keep the happiness from seeing a ring on his finger. He was hers. Finally.

When they made their way to the gardens where the meal had been set up, it was under white tents and looked like something from a bygone era where wealthy nobles dined decadently. Tywin and Sansa mingled with their family, and Sera surreptitiously slipped Sansa sparkling water after Sansa had told her that she was already trying to get pregnant.

Dinner was unique but delightful; Sansa had asked each person attending her wedding what they wanted to eat and then instructed the chef they had hired to prepare a variety of dishes that represented everyone’s favorite foods. It was totally indulgent and Sansa couldn’t have cared less. She watched as Rickon’s eyes widened when he wasn’t being forced to eat fancy people food. This entire week was supposed to be about happiness, and a celebration of what they felt for each other. Tywin had enough money to indulge her whims, and it was very indicative of the type of person Sansa was that her indulgences were about making other’s happy.

Tywin himself had ensured that the wedding cake was lemon, her favorite and she kissed him sweetly when he licked icing from her mouth, before he deepened the kiss. Sansa had forgone many of the traditional wedding events; she felt that they didn’t quite fit her and Tywin; of course this was to her mother’s consternation. But she still wanted a first dance with her husband, and melted into his arms when he danced with her. Night had fallen, soft and sweet, and the garden was filled with hundreds of tea light candles and twinkling lights. She knew they would leave soon after this dance. Most of the wedding had been for others and they simply needed each other.

“Happy Mrs. Lannister?” he asked, pressing his ear close to her and he felt her nod.

“I am, Mr. Lannister,” she teased him back, getting a thrill out of her new name. She was Sansa Lannister!

When the song ended, Tywin passed her off to her father and Sansa gave her Dad a huge smile.

“I’m glad you’re happy Sansa,” Ned said, his voice low and mellow. He’d watched her today, startled a bit that she had chosen to swear her love to him using the old vows. Ned was a deeply spiritual man, and hearing her pledge herself to him for all her days moved a part of his soul. Ned knew the Gods would bless her marriage, because he had seen how deeply they loved each other. He could never make sense of it, but it wasn’t his place. She no longer belonged to him.

Sansa was passed from Ned’s arms to Jon’s and her cousin pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek.

“I’m so happy for you Sans,” he said and gave her a grin. She knew he truly was.

“Thanks,” she said then found Ygritte dancing with Rickon and Robb, her head thrown back in laughter. “How’s that going?” Sansa asked and watched Jon’s face light up. She wondered if that was what she looked like and grinned at her cousin. She was truly happy for him.

Soon enough, Robb cut in and she found herself in her big brother’s arms. “Congrats, San,” he told her and his face was genuinely happy for her.

She smiled at him and pressed her face to his shoulder as he moved them around the little dance floor. She knew they had come a long way in a short time. “It’s all just so wild,” he said and gestured to the massive house that stood like a sentinel in the background.

“It can be,” she acknowledged, but knew to her it wasn’t. This was simply her home. When Robb was done with her, it was Kevan’s turn, and she happily went to her brother-in-law.

“Welcome to the family, Sansa,” he told her and she giggled and gave him huge hug. She loved Kevan and Dorna fiercely and was so happy that they had been there for them since the start. “Did Ty tell you where he’s taking you?’ Kevan asked and Sansa nodded and then happily chirped about her honeymoon.

When Tywin had left Sansa to her family, his two sons approached him. He still had not forgiven Tyrion for upsetting Sansa yesterday, but he could see the contrite look on his second son’s face. Jaime held out his hand and shook his father’s and then clapped him on the back. He knew the old lion hated that, but he didn’t care.

“She’s stunning, Father,” Jaime said and grinned at Tywin, who’s eye panned the room to find Sansa again. Jaime knew he never liked to be far from her.

“Father,” Tyrion said, “Congratulations on your marriage.” Tywin grunted at him and nodded.

Myrcella and Tommen approached and both hugged their grandfather, Myrcella lingering longer than the boy. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered, “I’m so happy for you both.” He smiled at her, knowing she spoke truthfully.

“We owe you so much, my dear,” he told her and she brushed away his statement. She was just so happy they had found each other.

Tywin watched as Sansa danced with Rickon, then Robert and finally her sister and some of the women, but he saw when she started to look for him again. Knowing that was time to go, he walked towards her and took her in his arms once more.

“Time to go?” he asked and she nodded. The day had been lovely, but she was ready to be alone with her husband. They said their goodbyes, and hand in hand, walked towards their home. Sansa smiled when Tywin held her hand the entire way, and felt his fingers trace over the new ring that proclaimed to everyone that she now belonged to him. It was a heady feeling, and one Sansa had wanted her entire adult life.

Like the night before, the entered their bedroom to see that the staff had made it as romantic as possible. This is what Sansa had wanted; to make love to her husband for the first time in their bed, and wake up together in the place where they would raise their family. She felt the tears come unbidden to her eyes as she took in the room, and Tywin let his fingers trail softly down her neck. She shivered a bit in anticipation and turned to kiss him.

“Husband,” she murmured, her lips against his.

“Wife,” he said back and she felt her heart close to burst.

She let him look at her, taking everything in, before he started to unwrap her like she was the most precious gift he had ever received. As promised, he kept her jewelry on, knowing he wanted to see her peak when she was wearing something he had designed for her. He turned her slowly and let his fingers roam over her back, her skin so soft and so perfect. He bent his head to press kisses along her spine, before he found the tiny zipper and undid her wedding dress, letting it fall to the ground.

Sansa stood before him in the whitest, laciest and smallest underwear set he had ever seen. He felt himself harden and he suppressed a moan. Her magnificent breasts were cupped in a lacy bra that had no back, and she was wearing a delightful garter belt and matching panties. He led her to the bed, where she laid down for him and he followed her over.

He leaned down to kiss her and muttered, “You’re mine Sansa,” and watched at that lit the desire in her eyes. She was perfect for him, he knew.

“You’re wife wants you, Tywin,” she told him and then pouted, knowing it drove him wild. Tywin felt too much; too much love, too much desire, too much need with her to be gentle. He thanked the gods that she matched him stroke for stroke, until he saw her eyes glaze over and knew her to be close again.

“Peak for me wife,” he growled into her ear and she keened out into the room, a sound unlike he’d ever heard from her before she yelled his name.

“I love you so much, Sansa,” he told her. He knew she loved him like this. He had buried his face in her neck and just inhaled her scent; lemons, lavender and the faint tinge of salt from their exertions.

“Tywin,” she said, a dreamy quality to her voice and he felt her hands on his back, tracing muscles and lines, knowing the need to touch each other was all consuming.

“Sansa,” he muttered against her neck and she laughed as his breath tickled her.

When he finally got the energy to look at her, she was a beautiful mess, and he smiled softly at her. She sat up with him and plucked flowers and pins from her hair, her long red locks free to cascade down her back. She turned and he helped her take off her necklace, having kept the box for the jewelry by the bed. They both grabbed their robes and picked up bits and pieces of the day, piling them together to be dealt with later. Tywin ensured every candle was out, before Sansa opened the terrace doors and stood watching the ocean. He came up behind her and cradled her in his arms and she leaned back into his chest.

She sighed happily. It was official. She was Mrs. Tywin Lannister and this was now her home. She liked that thought. Needing no words, eventually they turned together and crawled into their bed. It warmed something in Tywin that she made no attempt to clean herself from their earlier play. He liked knowing that his scent was on her. He knew that made him seem unreasonable and possessive but he didn’t much care. When Sansa snuggled into his arms and twined her legs in his, she pressed a kiss to his chest.

“Thank you, Tywin, for everything today,” she told him and he kissed the crown of her head.

“Sleep, wife,” he told her and knew it would never get old, calling her that. Tywin knew that despite his miserable and cold demeaner, he was a man that had been built to be with a woman. He’d thought he’d only have that chance once and had never anticipated being given this second opportunity. Whether he deserved it or not though, Tywin would never be without her again. They had pledged themselves to each other, in front of the old gods and their families, and they belonged to one another; from this day until the end of their days.


	23. The Honeymoon

“Good morning, wife,” Tywin’s deep voice rasped in Sansa’s ear the morning after their wedding. She felt a bolt of lust shoot straight down her body, and then smiled and brought her hand to her face so she could see her wedding ring on her third finger. She was married! She was Mrs. Sansa Lannister. Sansa knew countless women kept their own names after marriage; for either professional or personal reasons and while Sansa thought that was fine for them, that would not be her. She wanted everyone to know who her husband was. Then she forgot about her name as Tywin’s hand snuck down and parted her thighs so he could find her entrance.

“Always so ready for me,” he murmured against her neck, nuzzling and kissing her, whispering how much how loved her, how she was his, how they belonged to each other now. Sansa moaned and arched back against him, seeking out more contact and he willingly complied. Finding her pleasure, she collapsed against him, Sansa panted as she tried to come down from such an exquisite feeling. Finally, when she had calmed slightly, she turned so she was facing him and could cup his face.

“Husband,” she murmured and pressed her lips to his. She would never tire of calling him that, and she saw how the gold in his eyes deepened at that word.

Tywin let his hands drift up to her neck, stroking her and looking into her eyes. “You’re mine Sansa,” he murmured, almost to himself and she saw a look of pure contentment in his eyes at that statement. She knew it was antiquated to feel good about belonging to someone, but she was his, and probably had been since that night five years ago. Now it was merely official.

Sansa knew that they had guests to see off, but she had discussed it with Sera, and the chef had reassured Sansa that she would feed the masses. Sansa had wanted more time with her new husband this morning, and Sera couldn’t blame her. Sansa’s family was friendly, but they were a bit overwhelming.

When they finally, lazily, dragged themselves from the bed and into the shower, where Tywin proceeded to make love to her again, a full breakfast had been set up on their wide terrace. Giddy that she wouldn’t have to see anyone just yet, Sansa dove in, filling her plate and happily chatting about what she would pack for their honeymoon. They were scheduled to leave tomorrow after Tywin’s jet had taken everyone home to various parts of Westeros today.

Sansa was so excited; she’d never even been to Essos, let alone to an exotic location like Naath. She’d been doing research and asked Tywin if they could snorkel and sail around to some of the smaller islands close by. He reassured her they would do anything she wanted, and let his hand rest over hers, as he read the paper and Sansa looked at his hand and continued to eat her breakfast. Sansa discovered that she loved seeing the wedding ring on his finger. She knew that he was an attractive and powerful man, and couldn’t help but feel a small spurt of satisfaction that now everyone they met would know he was off limits as well.

Soon enough, Tywin and her exited their bedroom sanctuary and came down to the chaos of twenty people packing and leaving for the airport. Thankfully, Jaime and Brienne saw them first and wished them a happy honeymoon, before leaving to drive back to their house in Lannisport. Sansa hoped that the more time they spent at the Rock, the closer, she would become with Brienne. Shae and Tyrion were next; they were not going to Kings Landing but back to Braavos to work on their move to Kings Landing. Things were still awkward between them after Tyrion’s outburst and her reaction the other day, but Sansa put a smile on her face and wished them the best. She hoped that she and Shae could rekindle some of their closeness.

Sansa laughed as she watched her mother try and round up Rickon and all of his things, which he had scattered from one end of the house to the other. The first group leaving were those that were headed to Kings Landing; Kevan, Dorna, Robert, Jon, Arya, Gendry, Tommen, Sam and Gilly. Everyone else was headed back to Winterfell later that afternoon, and Myrcella and Trystane were catching a different flight to Dorne.

Finally, hours later, when Niles closed the front door for the final time after her family had eventually left in a flurry of kisses, hugs and best wishes, Sansa almost collapsed into Tywin’s arms. He laughed at her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

“Alone at last,” he murmured, and she saw the gleam in his eyes.

“Yes we are,” she said. “Finally,” then she grabbed his hand and dragged him back to their bedroom. Their honeymoon didn’t officially start until tomorrow, but she figured they could get started early and hearing no objections from her husband, she didn’t even bother to tell anyone where they were going.

Travelling with Sansa was fast becoming one of the most enjoyable things in Tywin’s life. She was so animated in everything they did, and each new experience reminded him of the joy that had been missing before her.

The night before, after they had finally collapsed exhausted against each other, Sansa started to list off all the things she needed to pack as she lay on his chest, tracing his muscles, languid and spent. When she finally left the bed to start to pack, Tywin propped himself up on their massive bed and watched as she flitted around the room. He had people that had always done this for him, but Sansa insisted that as his wife, she should be the one that did this task. Then she’d proceeded to neatly, efficiently and effortlessly pack their two suitcases. His eyes widened when she held up scraps of fabric that he thought might be her bathing suits, and she batted her eyelashes at him innocently. When she came out of the bathroom holding a box she was frowning at, he asked her it was; he’d put on his glasses and was casually scrolling through work emails on his lap top trying to make sure that everything was taken care of before he left Westeros tomorrow. He watched as she blushed and started to turn away before she squared her shoulders and turned to look at him.

“Pregnancy tests,” she said and worried her bottom lip. He said nothing, knowing she wasn’t done speaking yet. He knew her so well already. “I know it’s early, but I figured we'd have been trying for a month when we are away….”

“And Naath had no pharmacies. I understand,” he joked with her, and she shot him a withering glance.

“I like to be prepared,” was all she said in a short, clipped tone, and shoved the box in her suitcase. Knowing he’d unintentionally hurt her feelings, Tywin moved his laptop to the night table and left the bed and to wrap his arms around her, and press a large hand to her flat stomach.

“I love that you’re prepared, Sansa,” he told her and kissed her neck. “I’m excited as well,” he whispered to her, trying to imagine her large and pregnant with their child. She turned slightly and sent him a brilliant smile, and he knew he’d been forgiven.

The next morning was cool and sunny at the Rock, and when they climbed aboard the plane, Sansa’s eyes lit up, knowing that they were alone. It was a three-hour flight to Naath, and she had plans for her husband. Tywin gave a few simple instructions to his staff, and they nodded. Then the one attendant called her, Mrs. Lannister, and Tywin swore his heart stopped when he saw how she melted at that and smiled softly as if it were the best thing she had ever heard. When the plane reached altitude, she unbuckled her seatbelt and snuggled into his lap.

“I’m Mrs. Lannister,” she said, grinning and kissing him. He grunted, overcome by how her new name made him feel. He’d never thought he’d meet another woman that would be worthy of sharing his name again, or that he would love someone enough to take that chance. He knew that she was worth the long and lonely wait.

“Hold on, Mrs. Lannister,” he told her and rose to carry her to the bed as Sansa squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck. He had more than enough time to start their honeymoon properly, and two and a half hours later, they emerged from the bedroom, happy and sated and holding each other’s hand.

The attendant on the plane had spent very little time with her boss’s new wife, but she could see how happy the woman made him. And she was the sweetest person that Cheryl had ever had on the plane. Even knowing what they had been doing for over two hours didn’t squick her out, given the fact that Mr. Lannister had seemed to mellow slightly since meeting Sansa Stark. It also helped that it was his wife and not some harlot that rich men brought onto their planes to have sex with.

Finally touching down in Naath, Tywin let Sansa exit the plane first. The tiny island was filled with friendly people, open restaurants, cute shops and some of the most expensive houses in the entire world. Space was at a premium, and very new places were allowed to be built. Tywin had arranged for a driver to take them to their villa for the next three weeks and smirked when Sansa let out a small gasp when it came into view. The place was massive, and as they were given the keys, Sansa threw her arms around Tywin and kissed him. This was more than she ever imagined.

Just like promised, they had their pool and hot tub, massive terraces and decks, a huge kitchen and a media room. There was a little path that led down to their private beach, and the next nearest home was a mile away on each side. They were truly alone, except for the staff that would come and cook and clean for them daily.

The large master bedroom reminded Sansa of their one at Casterly Rock, sort of, but everything here was much more tropical and open, and walls were missing so the sounds and smell of the sea bathed the entire room in their scent.

There was a little village a few miles away, and Tywin promised that whenever she wanted they could go and browse through the shops. They had nothing but time and each other and spent the first few days of their honeymoon making love wherever and whenever they felt like it. Sansa did wear her tiny bikinis, but Tywin almost immediately coaxed her out of them, that she laughed and had taken to wearing a loose wrap dress with nothing on underneath. He couldn’t get enough of her, and Sansa was equally needy. She often spent some time suntanning, although it was more laying in the sun with a thick layer of sunscreen on her delicate skin, she’d make a point to walk by his temporary office in one of her tiny bikinis and knew he’d always join her soon afterwards. Tywin had delighted to find her skin taste of salt and coconuts and spent hours tasting at her.

One night, after it was dark, Sansa tugged on his hand, and they went down to their private beach, where Sansa did skinny dip. She might have convinced Tywin to join her, and he groaned as they found sand in places sand should never be found. Still, it had been worth it and Sansa had laughed brightly the whole time, scandalized they’d done it naked in the ocean. Tywin smirked at her when he teased her, and she blushed.

Often he’d spend a few hours mid-morning working, checking in with Kevan and doing whatever it was to keep CRE running smoothly. Sansa knew he needed to do that, and did not begrudge him that time at all. The wedding picture had been released, and Sansa’s social media account had blown up. They looked stunning, and everyone, even people she didn’t know had found her online to offer her congratulations. When she complained about the sheer number of emails and comments, Tywin suggested that she email her brother and get his advice. She wanted something more private, where only her family and those close friends could see the pictures she shared from her account. She knew she’d have to set up an official Sansa Lannister account as well. She also had to think about what she wanted to be known as professionally. She was seriously thinking about using her married name. It would be a good transition from Alyane Stone to Sansa Lannister. She also had to come up with a gallery name.

Bran replied immediately and began to work on it for her, promising that he would make it so that no one could get into her private accounts or see what she did not want them too. She thanked him profusely and then asked how the move into the warehouse was going. Her normally reticent brother, happily told her it was good and that Tommen was extra helpful. Sansa smirked at that.

Sansa checked her emails and texts only once a day and spent many more hours painting. Tywin had arranged for all the supplies she needed to be in the Villa, and she lost herself for hours in her art. It was cathartic and just what she had needed after spending so much time with their family and friends. She knew he was content when he’d sit down and watch her work, and she could see the little smile on his face. They could go hours without speaking and yet still feel completely at ease with one another.

After a week, Tywin arranged for a three-day sail around the islands. Sansa packed a small bag for them to share, and gaped when they were dropped off at the marina. The boat looked huge to her. She had never really been on the seas or oceans much, but she watched as the excitement came into Tywin’s eyes, and then it dawned on her. He was looking forward to this.

“Tywin, do you sail?” she asked. She should have realized that he loved to sail, knowing where he had grown up. When he told her he’d sailed since a boy, he got a look of pure joy on his face, and she was treated to an hour explanation on all the critical parts of a sailboat. It seemed her husband had been sailing since he was a boy, and loved it. And it was clear to Sansa that he missed it. She made a note to ask him later why he didn’t do more of this at Casterly Rock if he clearly liked it and missed it so much.

Sansa watched in amusement as he worked with the crew to ready the vessel to leave. She’d never imagined him to be a hands-on kind of man, only ever seeing him in his suits and at his commanding desk in the business world. Today, she saw the pure joy in his face that came from working the masts and the sails with the crew.

Later when she was happily sipping a bottle of water, seated in a comfortable spot on the deck, he came and sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her as she cuddled into him and he pressed a kiss to her lips and thanked her for indulging him.

“Tywin,” she admonished him gently. She only ever wanted what would make him happy, and she was delighted that he had shared this with her. Curious, she tipped her head and asked why he didn’t sail anymore.

He sighed, and she knew it was a Joanna memory. Sansa reached down and grasped his hand, and he looked at her.

“We grew up, as neighbours and as kids we sailed all the time. I loved it. It was the one thing my father taught me, where we were both happy, and there was no discord between us,” he told her, lost in the memories. Shaking himself slightly, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Joanna never really cared for it, but she indulged me. When the twins came, she swore she’d never step foot on a boat again, worried about their safety. I was busy, and it just faded. Afterwards, when she had been gone for a few years, I sold the one larger sailboat I had, and then got rid of the smaller single one.” He shrugged. “I was a young widower, with three small children and was too lost in my pain to find any pleasure in it.”

Sansa nodded. It all made sense, but she could see his happiness from today. “And now?” she asked.

He brushed a few loose strands of hair back from her face and saw her joy and contentment. Some people hated the water and got sick, and he hadn’t been sure how his northern wife would take to the sea. “Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked, and she grinned and kissed him.

“It almost feels like flying, but freer,” she said. “And I like how the boat isn’t too small.”

He laughed then. The boat was a stunning sailing yacht that was worth millions of dollars when he told her that her jaw dropped.

“Seriously?” she asked, and he nodded, then said, “I’ve been looking into purchasing one, I just wanted to know if you would like it.” He paused, then swallowed. “I wanted it to be something we could do together.” Sansa’s heart melted. He’d become so good at trusting her with his feelings, and each time he did, it was like a gift to her. Then she thought about the price of such a boat.

“But Tywin, it’s so expensive,” she whispered, and he grinned at her. She was adorable.

“You have no idea, do you?” he murmured to her, undone by how much she was here for him.

“Know what?” her eyes narrowed.

“How much money I have. How much money you now have,” he said. Then he kissed the tip of her nose, where a few freckles had come out in the sun over the past ten days. “How much money we have,” he smiled, and she shook her head. By law, everything that was his was now also hers, including his ridiculously large bank accounts.

Then he leaned in and whispered an obscene number in her ear and watched as her jaw dropped again and she paled.

“You can’t be serious, Tywin,” she sputtered, and he grinned like a fool.

“That’s just…..” she was at a loss for words. Then she narrowed his eyes and looked at him. “What do you mean I have now?”

He shrugged. He’s transferred a bunch of money into her accounts. They had briefly discussed it before the wedding, and she’d agreed to shared finance but had never expected this. In many ways Sansa was like him; she didn’t want secrets bank accounts, or different last names or separate bedrooms. She wanted a real marriage, and Tywin loved her so much for that. He didn’t want her to be without means if something ever arose like an emergency and she needed access to his accounts or a large sum of money. And he wanted no one to question her right to those funds. His money was now hers, and he knew she’d never abuse it. He told her what he’d done, reminded her that they had discussed it and then gave her his reasons. He saw her huff but seemed to accept it and cuddled back into his arms, happy to have the wind and the open sea around them.

Content to hold her, Tywin was enjoying himself when she turned again. He could tell she’d been mulling things over.

“So if I wanted to go into my bank and ask for a million dollars, they would just give it to me?” she asked, a bit of a note of wonder in her voice.

He laughed, “Well, I’m sure if you wanted it in small denominations like a bank robber that would take some time,” he joked with her and saw her eyes narrow. Gods, he loved her. He pressed his lips to hers and murmured, “Yes, Sansa, if you walked into a bank and asked for a million dollars they would give it to you. I think I set it up so you could ask for up to ten million, but after that, they might get suspicious.”

She swatted him, and muttered, “Ten million dollars. It’s an obscene amount of money.” He loved her mutterings.

“It’s just money, my love,” he told her and picked up her hand that wore his ring. “I won’t lie and say it doesn’t bring me pleasure to make it, because it does, but it’s not the most important thing to me, not anymore.”

Sansa felt her eyes tear. She knew that he was serious.

“If you want, do something good with it,” he murmured into her ear, and she nodded at that suggestion. She knew there were lots of public schools that needed art supplies, or perhaps she could even sponsor some art events. She’d briefly toyed with the idea of giving art classes to kids, but maybe she could do some of that work with the more impoverished children in areas like Flea Bottom. She knew that Tywin didn’t expect her to become one of those perfect corporate wives and that he only put the money in her account for her to do with what she wanted.

Eventually, they stopped in a tiny cluster of islands and anchored the boat in a quiet bay. Sansa and Tywin swam and snorkelled and Sansa loved how curious and fun the fish were when she put her head beneath the crystal-clear water. Later they had dinner of the deck, as the sun sunk into the sea, and made love in their bed as the ocean gently rocked the boat. It had been a perfect day, and Sansa couldn’t wait for more.

By day two, when Sansa had expressed an interest in learning more about sailing, she saw a different side of her husband. She’d been a bit worried about how he might be teaching her; Tywin tended to get upset and short when people didn’t catch on right away, but he did nothing of the sort with her. He made learning the names of all the different parts of the sailboat fun and engaging, and she had to admit it was sexy to see him in his element. She knew he’d be such a good father, if they were given that chance, and hoped that by next week she might be able to take one of her tests that she had brought with her. She knew it was early, but all the commercials said you could tell almost the day you conceived.

When Sansa collapsed into bed that night on the boat, she was tired, sore, and a half in love with sailing. She agreed to Tywin’s eager questions about purchasing a sailboat of their own for the Sunset Sea and saw the look of pure happiness come into his eyes when she permitted him. She snorted at that. Permission. Like Tywin Lannister needed her approval for anything. But she realized that he did, at least for this. Because he wanted this to be something they would do together. So it wasn’t permission, as much as it was confirmation that she would enjoy sailing as much as he did before he made such a large purchase, and that warmed Sansa down to her toes.

Their final day on the boat was spent much like day two, and Sansa enjoyed herself immensely. When they docked at the marina, Sansa could admit to some regret at leaving the sailboat, until Tywin took her hand and promised they would get one of their own.

They had a week left, and Sansa enjoyed the time she had to paint and draw. And swim in the ocean and make love to her husband as often as she wanted. She’d also brought her large camera and snapped an endless amount of pictures, both of them and the beach.

Tywin almost balked when she brought the camera up to take a picture of him lying in bed, only a sheet covering his legs, but he saw the plea for trust in her eyes and nodded. She snapped a few of just him, and then she set the camera on a stand and automated it, and crawled up to him, kissing him as the camera captured them. Sansa was wearing one of his white button-down shirts, and he fingered the material as she settled over his body. Later, when she grabbed the camera, she uploaded the pictures onto his laptop, and he had to admit they were sexy as hell and very tasteful. She’d angled it so you couldn’t see much, only glimpses of a foot, or a leg, or the curve of her breast. And they were all black and white, which he loved, as it reminded him of her first painting. She promised that she would never share them with anyone else, but there was one photo, and he saw how he looked at her, just before she leaned down to kiss him and told him he wanted that one blown up, for their bedroom back home. She eagerly agreed.

Four days before they were scheduled to leave, Tywin arranged for them to tour some of the islands, visiting old ruins and some of the cultural sights. Sansa loved driving around in the Jeep that had no top and no doors and smiled widely as she held Tywin’s hand. He was so carefree here, and she loved seeing him in shorts and his polo shirts and expensive sunglasses. He was tanned, muscled, lean and gorgeous. When he smiled at her, she almost melted in her seat, and he sent her a knowing look. Her skin had darkened only slightly, a faint golden hue to it. Sansa would never truly tan, but the sun had helped warm her skin and the tiny amounts of clothing she wore made it so that whenever her husband wanted her, he could have her.

Later that evening they stopped to eat a local restaurant and bar that looked like a dive, but that everyone swore had the best fish tacos on the whole island. Sansa still wasn’t drinking, hoping she was pregnant, so she offered to drive back to the villa if Tywin wanted something.

When they walked in the place was half full, and a harried waitress pointed them to an empty seat, before telling them they ordered at the bar. Tywin and Sansa sat, and she offered to go and get their food. Tywin nodded and pulled out his phone, checking his emails quickly and then set it aside to watch his wife. It was then that he noticed three young men, muscled and obnoxious at the bar, flirting and jeering at any woman that came to order food or drinks. His first instinct was to leave his seat and be by Sansa’s side, but he sat back to watch. She’d let him know if she needed him. Tywin knew he was biased, but she was the most beautiful woman there. She had on her black halter bikini, and little tanned shorts that showcased her mile-long legs, with one of his shirts thrown around her shoulders as a cover-up, her gorgeous hair long and loose down her back in a waterfall of fire. It warmed something in him to see her wear his clothes.

Sure enough, as soon as she approached the bar, the comments started. Any fool could see the massive diamond rings on her finger, and Tywin heard her say _my husband_, but the men were not deterred. They glanced around the restaurant, trying to see who she might mean, and their eyes slid right over him. He grimaced at that and then saw they thought she was lying and that she was alone. One leaned in, and Tywin saw red, but Sansa smiled prettily and kneed him in the crotch before she turned and walked back towards him. She swayed her hips, and he knew they’d be looking at her perfect ass. He saw a gleam in her eyes as she came closer to him and draped herself on him, settling on his lap and carding her fingers through his hair before kissing him deeply and passionately in front of the whole bar.

“Wife,” he said with a smirk, and she replied, “Husband.” Then she grinned, wild and free, and he thought his heart might stop with how much he loved her at that moment.

“Fuck sakes, she’s with that old man,” Tywin heard and arched an eyebrow.

“Should have known, a great piece of ass like that had a sugar daddy,” another said, and Sansa’s eyes narrowed.

“Fucking assholes like that are why we can’t get any good young tail these days,” came the last disgusting comment.

Tywin always knew that they would face some backlash in public; their age difference alone would be unseemly to many. But this was the first time anyone had been so vocal or rude about it.

Tywin ran his finger down her face. “Are you alright?” he asked, and she nodded. She appeared fine, if angry.

Then she leaned down and nipped him. “Come on, sugar daddy, you can make me something at home.” Tywin grinned, and she shimmied off him, before pasting herself to his side.

As they passed the three men at the bar, she gave them a withering look and said, “He’d got an enormous dick, and unlike you assholes, he knows how to use it,” and then she sailed out without a backward glance.

Tywin smirked at their stunned faces. His little wolf had a temper when she was angered. The other ladies that the men had bothered howled in laughter at the men who had been put in their place.

Back at the Villa, Sansa moved around the kitchen, humming softly to herself. Tywin looked at her; she didn’t appear upset, but he wanted to be sure.

“Did those men upset you tonight, Sansa?” he asked quietly.

She shot him a look and shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m used to guys in packs being assholes,” she said and went back to making a salad and preparing steaks for him to grill.

Tywin frowned. “Well, yes I mean I can imagine you’ve dealt with your fair share of that type of behaviour seeing how beautiful you are. But I meant the words that they said. That I’m too old for you.”

Sansa laughed until she saw the concerned look on his face. Dropping her knife, she came to him immediately and cupped his face. “Tywin, gods no. I know people will talk. And I know what we mean to each other. I’m not with you for your money, and you’re not with me for my age. So fuck them.” Her eyes glittered with all the fierce love she had for him. His heart was pounding, and his cock was hard. He loved her defence of them, and he had to have her. Now. He made love to her across the kitchen table.

The day before they were scheduled to leave, Sansa woke up early. Today was the day she promised herself she would take her pregnancy test. She knew it was ridiculously early and chastised herself not to get her hopes up, but it had been just over four weeks since they had started trying, and she was eager to find out.

“Is it today?” she heard a raspy voice ask her, and she nodded. She’d told Tywin her plan and he’d simply gone along with her. She knew he wanted another child as well, but she thought perhaps she was more eager than him. That was until she felt his hand go to her stomach while his other one dropped a small gift bag beside her. Sitting up quickly, she shot him a glance.

“What’s this?” she asked.

“Open it,” he said in his amused voice, and he sat up so she could snuggle into his arms.

Tywin had discovered that Sansa was a very careful gift unwrapper. She carefully took out the tissue paper and folded each piece and then reached in and pulled out tiny white sneakers. Her eyes teared up, and she threw herself into his arms, which he willingly wrapped her in.

“Oh Tywin,” she sniffled, undone by the thoughtfulness of the gesture. She let her hands stroke the tiny shoes, big fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Go and take your test, love,” Tywin told her, and she nodded, and paused.

“What if it’s negative?” she whispered. He pressed a kiss to her lips.

“Then we will have the most enjoyable time trying again,” he told her. Truthfully, he wanted her to be pregnant as much as she did. He wasn’t a young man, and he wanted to be around for as much of his child’s life as possible. She nodded and then scurried out of bed.

“Do you want me to join you?” he asked and winked at her when she shook her head, and her cheeks reddened. She had to pee on the stick! He couldn’t be in there when she was doing that.

A few minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom and set the stick on his night table and came back to his arms. Cuddled close to him, he held her for a few minutes, until he heard her say, “I think it’s probably ready.”

“Want to look together?” he asked, and she nodded.

He carefully grabbed the end of the stick with the slight handle, sure not to look until she was ready. She heaved a sigh and then said, “Ok, let’s look.”

Both of them gazed down and saw two bright pink lines on the test. Sansa threw herself back into his arms, crying and overwhelmed.

“Oh my gods, Tywin, we’re pregnant,” she said, her voice filled with awe.

“Sansa,” was all he could say, utterly overcome at that moment for everything he felt for her and their child. He was being given a second chance. He’d half expected it to take longer, and he’d been prepared for that. But, this, was the perfect way to end their honeymoon and start their marriage.

He gently laid her down on their bed and kissed his way down her body, at once amazed and overwhelmed by the love he felt for this woman. When he finally sunk into her, they kept their gazes locked, and he moved slowly and surely, building her pleasure in a long, smooth waved that washed over her and made her whimper and moan and say his name as if he were everything to her.

“I love you, Sansa,” he said before he felt everything tighten and he emptied into her. He collapsed on top of her, content to nuzzle her neck, as the warm breeze washed over their bodies. Wrapped up in each other, Tywin rolled them and cradled her until they both fell asleep again, drifting away to thoughts of their child, a life and a new beginning that they had created together


	24. The First Trimester

_ Kings Landing _

For the fifth straight morning, Tywin woke to the sound of his wife retching and moaning in the bathroom. Knowing how miserable Sansa was feeling, Tywin went into the bathroom and prepared a cool cloth to press against the back of Sansa’s neck. She groaned in gratitude and then clutched at his hand, which he willingly let her hold. 

There was hardly anything he could do, but try to be supportive. In her more optimistic moods, Sansa told him that morning sickness was the sign of a healthy pregnancy; but Sansa didn’t just have morning sickness. She was sick at all hours and times during the day. 

At first he swore it had to be Kings Landing itself that had set her off. The tiniest smell made her dash for the toilet. The other night when he was driving them home from dinner, she had panickly demanded he pull off to the side of the road so that she could vomit in the ditch. She’d sobbed for an hour after that incident. 

He thanked the gods they had an appointment with the doctor this morning, and he’d taken half a day off to be with her. They’d been back from their honeymoon for a few weeks now, and things had settled into a routine but this constant sickness of hers had crossed from being awful and inconvenient, to downright scary in his mind. He needed answers today.

Upon his first day back in the office, Kevan had given him a folder that contained a graphic description of the remains of one Ramsey Bolton. Tywin had a strong stomach, but even he cringed at what Gregor had done to the young man. Still, knowing that he had been a psychopath that had his eye on his wife, Tywin felt no remorse and quickly closed and shredded the document. If he knew anything, the police in the North would not investigate his death too closely. Robb and Tyrion were working together to ensure the mills, logging operations and lumber yards were functioning in the absence of Roose Bolton who had been arrested on charges of price fixing for exporting lumber to Braavos. With that threat taken care of, Tywin had turned his attention to Petry Baelish. The man was slime, and both Tyrion and Bran had amassed a huge file on him. The easiest thing to do would be to have him arrested; but they needed to wait until he was back in Westeros. Currently Volantis where he’d been hiding had a no extradition treaty with Westeros, so the evidence was useless. He could send Gregor after him, but Petyr had barricaded himself behind a veritable castle over there and was almost impossible to get to. For now.

Knowing that the threats to his wife had been dealt with to the best of his ability, Tywin had been able to focus on catching up on what he had missed, which turned out to be very little since he’d worked a couple hours each day on their honeymoon. Right now, his highest priority was his wife and her health. He’d spent countless hours researching morning sickness, and he was worried about her. At the rate she voided any food she put in her body, she was in serious danger of needing hospitalization. He’d finally put his foot down and insisted on this appointment. He knew she was scared; she’d confessed the other night that the idea of a miscarriage this early on worried her, and that going to the doctor might confirm something was wrong.

He’d done his best to reassure her, but even he was worried about her health. Finally her slim body stopped shaking and she slumped against the cool wall. Gently he repositioned her so she could lean against him. She cried weakly and whimpered into him and he pressed a soft kiss to her clammy skin.

“We are going to the hospital right now, Sansa,” he told her firmly. He’d had enough. This was beyond mere morning sickness. He knew she was truly feeling awful when she didn’t even complain. Tywin pulled out his phone and barked a few orders to Dorna, who said she would come by if needed and pack Sansa a bag. Then Tywin called his driver. He managed to help her dress and then held her hand as their driver brought them to the hospital. Upon entering, they were swiftly shown to a private room. Tywin had phoned in ahead of time and an OBGYN was waiting for them, along with an ultrasound machine and two nurses. The private suite was lovely, and Sansa willingly crawled on the bed, keeping her hand in Tywin’s and gave the doctor a sheepish look.

She was asked to describe her symptoms, when she’d taken the pregnancy test, how far along she thought she was, and a myriad of other questions. The doctor frowned slightly.

“And have you lost weight since the morning sickness began?”

Sansa nodded and worried her lip.

“Alight let’s run some tests,” she said and then proceeded to get Sansa into a hospital gown. Once everyone was comfortable, she put the cold ultra sound gel on Sansa’s slim stomach. Tywin grimaced when he could almost see her hip bones. His wife had always been slim, but this was borderline ridiculous now.

“Alright Sansa, you’re quite early, I’d imagine on seven or eight weeks at the most given your detailed history, but let’s see what we can determine. I don’t want you to worry if we can’t detect anything just yet,” the doctor said and Sansa nodded, gripping Tywin’s hand hard.

Soon they saw a tiny image on the screen and the doctor was talking about a fetal pole and sac, happily pointing to the peanut looking blob on the screen. “It’s still early, but let’s see if I can find a heartbeat,” the doctor was muttering.

Sansa risked a glance at Tywin and saw his gaze transfixed on the screen, and quickly looked back, until a soft whooshing sound filled the room and then the distinct flutter of a heartbeat, faster than a normal one, but still oh so distinctive.

“Tywin,” Sansa gasped and felt her eyes fill with tears. “That’s our baby,” she said, wonder and awe in her tone.

He pressed his forehead to hers. He was overcome with emotion; never having thought he’d have a chance at this again.

The doctor was smiling at them, and then clapped her hands. “Ok, now for the not so fun stuff. I suspect that you are suffering from Hyperemesis Gravidarum.”

“Oh my god, what is that?” Sansa cried out and clutched Tywin’s hand tighter.

“In some rare cases, some women experience more than just simple morning sickness. Hyperemesis Gravidarum is a temporary but incurable condition that results in near-constant vomiting and nausea in the first trimester of pregnancy. In many cases, women end up being hospitalized so they can be on intravenous fluids.” The doctor gave them both a serious look.

“We have more tests to run, but I am going to recommend that you spend at least twenty-four hours in our care, Sansa, just to be safe,” the doctor said and patted her knee.

Sansa nodded and the nurses came over to draw some blood, taker her temperature and blood pressure and a variety of other tests that Sansa didn’t even want to think about. She was trying her best to keep her composure, but the moment the women left, she burst into tears. Tywin was at a loss, and did the only thing he could think of. He crawled into the bed with her and simply held her. When she finally stopped crying, she was hiccupping and mumbling into his chest.

“I’m so sorry. I’m awful at being pregnant. It’s like my body doesn’t even want a baby,” Sansa was grousing, and Tywin snorted at her dramatics. He knew that would get her out of her pity party faster than anything. Sure enough, he saw those blue eyes he loved flash electric with a spark of anger and look at him.

“What?” she demanded and he repressed the smile that wanted to burst forth. He loved it when her temper was just a bit peaked.

“You’re being dramatic love, just like our child,” he told her and kissed her nose in a way that had her batting him away. Her pretty blue eyes narrowed to slits.

“I’m sick all hours of the day, Tywin, trying to grow your child. You might want to consider your next words carefully husband,” Sansa all but growled at him.

“Gods, I love you woman,” he told her and grinned at her and saw her tears vanish completely. Before she could lash out he kissed her, hard and strong and said, “The baby is strong and so are you, Sansa. This is awful, true, but it’s not your body rejecting anything love. You’re both just adjusting to sharing the same space. And you get to have a nice little rest in this comfy bed, and they’ll fix you up.”

She glared at him, but nodded. It was true that she’d read that being ill was usually a sign of a strong pregnancy, so that was a good omen. And the doctor didn’t seem worried about the baby; just about her and how she was doing. Then she realized what Tywin had done, and she huffed indigently against him, until he pulled her closer. He dropped his voice and whispered, “I’m worried about you Sansa and so is the doctor. Let’s get you all figured out, alright love?”

Joanna had died from a rare form of cancer shortly after Tyrion had turned two. It had been short, quick and extremely brutal, and Tywin as a rule did not do well with hospitals. The idea that his second wife was now in a hospital was an extraordinarily uneasy feeling for him, and he simply wanted her to get better. As much as he wanted a child with her, he wanted her more. That may make him a selfish bastard, but he didn’t care and told her as much. She nodded at him, and burrowed into his chest. She loved him so much, and she just hoped her body would cooperate with this pregnancy. They had discussed Joanna’s illness in some detail during their relationship, and Sansa knew that Tywin hated hospitals. She vowed she would follow the doctor’s orders to the letter if it meant she could go home.

Still wrapped up in each other, the doctor and nurses appeared thirty minutes later to start IV fluids for Sansa and to get her “topped up.” That was the doctor’s term.

She then asked Sansa a series of questions including if anyone in her family had a history of Hyperemesis Gravidarum, if she was a first-time mother, and if there was any history of twins in their family?

Sansa shot Tywin a look, and both their mouths dropped open.

“I take it that’s yes,” the doctor said dryly, noting the looks on their faces. She sighed.

“I’ll be honest; we don’t know exactly what causes HG, and we can’t cure it. But we can manage it fairly well, and in most cases it goes away by week 12 or 14 at the latest. Only in extremely rare cases does it last more than that,” she explained.

“Now, there are some things you need to do differently Sansa,” the doctor said and also gave Tywin a stern look. “You can’t push yourself. You need lots of rest, small bland meals, and if I were able, I’d tell you to take the next month and a half off work and lay on the couch and watch Netflix all day. Most people can’t, so you’ll need to pace yourself,” she said and then saw an odd look pass between them and nurse coughed slightly.

The OBGYN, name Dr. Millar was quite young and really a star in her field. But she was from Lys and had only come to Kings Landing when this position had opened up six months ago.

“That’s Tywin Lannister,” the nurse whispered in a sotto voice to the doctor, whose face paled. She swung her head to the intimidating man holding his wife and then squeaked, “The same Lannister that the cancer wing of the hospital is named after?” Dr. Millar had heard the tragic story of a man who had lost his young wife and donated millions to the cancer clinic and treatment center in her name. The nurse nodded.

“My wife will not be working, and will be at home on bed rest until this passes,” Tywin’s authoritative voice rang out through the room. Sansa bristled a bit at his commanding tone, until she looked closer and saw the deep worry and fear for her safety etched into his features.

She grasped his hand and looked back to the doctor. “So what can I do?”

“For now, we’re going to keep you overnight. We’ll give you the IV fluids, check your blood count again. You beta number is quite high, and I really don’t want to give you false information, but I’d be preparing yourself for more than one child,” Dr. Millar said.

Sansa had read all about HCG numbers and beta numbers and knew that the higher the number the better, as long as it kept doubling every other day. Sansa nodded and relaxed into Tywin. She would do whatever it took. When the nurse set up the IV, Tywin stayed beside Sansa, until they were alone again, and she could see the worry in his eyes.

“I’ll be fine, Tywin,” Sansa said. Now that she knew what she had, she felt better. It had been the unknown that had worried her.

“Ummmm, do you want to talk about it?” she asked tentatively.

“About what?” he asked.

“Twins, Tywin!” Sansa said and gave him an odd look.

He smiled and then shrugged. He’d been through that before, and it wasn’t like they didn’t have the money, help or desire for children. In some ways, he thought it was perfect. He wasn’t young, and they had already said they wanted at least two. Sansa loathed the idea of having a child grow up all by themselves.

“I think it would be wonderful,” he said and pressed a kiss to her lips, where he saw the relief flood her face.

“Could you imagine? Identical girls? Or boys? Or one of each?” her voice got more and more excited.

Hating to be a bucket of cold water, he tried to calm her excitement, “We won’t know for a few more weeks, Sansa.”

“I know, but if I’m going to be this ill, it’s be nice to get double the babies out of it,” she said grinning. Tywin loved how much she wanted this pregnancy. There was no hesitation in her, no fear about becoming a mother. She’d told him she’d wanted to be one her entire life, and that his wealth and her job made the fact that she was only twenty-three and pregnant relatively worry-free. They had already begun to discuss changes to the loft, and with the gallery near completion, he knew that his contractor could work on building a nursery for them on the top floor.

Now laying together in the hospital bed, Sansa wondered if perhaps they should look at purchasing a house, depending if they were planning on staying in Kings Landing. He grunted and she looked at him.

“I love the loft, don’t get me wrong,” she said, worry that lip he loved to nibble on, “But I also want my children to have a backyard, and grass. And neighbourhood friends,” she said. She sent him a worried look. While he knew that they would never be able to live in a middle-class suburban neighbourhood, there were wealthy areas in Kings Landing with lovely, stately homes with huge backyards and plenty of room for families.

Still, he hated the idea of not being at the loft. It was theirs; where she had brought him that first night, and where he’d fallen in love with her in an instant. And they still hadn’t quite decided where they would spend most of their time. He knew she had wanted to raise their children at Casterly Rock, but not without him there. She’d made that abundantly clear when she told him she wasn’t doing this alone. He swore up and down that he would be there for her and their child.

“We don’t have to decide anything yet,” he told her. “And all of this depends on whether you want to be here, or at Casterly Rock.”

She looked at him, and her eyes widened a bit. “You’d consider being there? Full time,” she asked and saw him nod.

“The three weeks on our honeymoon were some of the best of my life, Sansa. I want to be with you, and our child, or children as much as possible. Being in Naath made me realize I can work remotely from the office and still feel satisfied with what is happening with the business,” he explained and she searched for any possible untruth in his words. She knew that Tywin loved her and would do anything to make her happy. But she never wanted him to do something that he would regret or come to resent her for; like leaving his day to day grueling business life behind before he was ready. As if reading her mind, he looked straight at her. “It’s time Sansa, to step back a bit, and by the time our baby comes, I’ll be ready for that.”

Her eyes filled with tears. “Then I want Casterly Rock. And you, and our child or children. And a sailboat,” she said a watery smile on her face. He nodded and then she slipped in, “And maybe a dog.” He arched an eyebrow at her. She gave him a look.

“It’s good for children to have pets,” she said huffily. “Besides, I’ve spoken with Sandor and he misses his dog Stranger. He had him for twelve years and had to put him down last year. Between him and I, we’d do all the work.”

Tywin snorted at that thought. Dogs, he thought with a shudder. Hair and drool and muddy paws. Of course, he knew he had staff and he could pay someone to walk the damn thing, but still. Tywin Lannister was not a man that had pets. “We shall see,” was all he would commit to, and saw the gleam in his wife’s eye.

Soon enough, exhaustion overcame her, and she settled into a nap and he gently extradited himself from her. He’d phone Kevan and say he wouldn’t be in, and then make plans to rearrange some things. He would work from home more, and he knew between Dorna, Myrcella, Gilly and even Arya, Sansa would have plenty of company when he couldn’t be there. And if needed, he’d hire someone to wait on her hand and foot, even though he knew she’d kill him for that.

It was two and half days before Sansa was finally released. She had relented and phoned her parents on day two, first to break the news that she was pregnant, and then to let them know she was sick. It wasn’t how she wanted to tell people she was pregnant, but she knew her parents deserved to know. She swore them to secrecy; the only other person who knew was Dorna. Catelyn of course demanded she get the best treatment, and Sansa resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her mother. They still hadn’t quite patched things up yet. As if her husband would do everything in his considerable power to ensure she had the best care possible. Her mother just liked to pick at her; and her husband.

She distracted her mother with asking how Talisa was, as she was due any day. It made Sansa excited to think that her and Robb’s child would be so close in age. When she told her mother for the fifth time that the doctors in Kings Landing were perfectly capable of taking care of her, Ned finally took the phone from his wife, much to Sansa’s relief.

“So, jellybean,” her Dad said, and she could see the tears in his eyes. She had them on facetime; Catelyn had insisted and had gasped at what a fright Sansa looked which made Sansa feel even worse, but all she could see was worry and love in her Dad’s eyes.

“Hi Daddy,” she said her voice breaking a bit.

“A baby, huh Sans,” he said, both awe and slight tinge of sorrow in his voice, as if he truly knew now his little girl was gone and in her place was a woman who was starting her own family.

“Yes,” she whispered and hoped he wasn’t disappointed. She wondered when things had become so fraught with her parents and if it were simply Tywin they still objected too, or if this would have been like this if she’d married some nice northern boy more her age and background. Either way, she wouldn’t apologize. She loved her husband and she loved the baby they had made together.

“I’m happy for you San,” Ned said, and she could see the truth in his eyes. Some of the tension faded from her shoulders and she gave him a smile and then told him all about Naath and the things he would have loved to see there. When she got off the phone with them, Tywin was standing at the doorway and gave her a look.

In truth, he had very little use for Sansa’s mother, and found her a controlling and slightly bitter woman whose expectations on her children were too demanding. He knew the irony of that statement given his parenting style with his first three, but he hoped that he had changed enough that things would be different with this child with Sansa.

When she was finally released, Sansa promised that she would call the doctor immediately if she experienced a prolonged period of time where she couldn’t keep anything down. She was now a ‘high risk pregnancy’ so there would be weekly checkups, that Tywin assured the OBGYN that they would both be at. When the car came to the front of the hospital, Tywin helped Sansa into her seat, and she would have rolled her eyes, if it weren’t so sweet and his way of taking some control of the situation. When she walked into the loft, she was stunned to see it was spotless, and the kitchen had been stocked with fresh groceries and premade meals.

When she gave Tywin a look, he gave her one back. “There will be no argument, Sansa. You will not cook or clean or do anything strenuous. We can afford the help, and I will not have you suffering simply because of your stubborn pride to do things yourself.”

She wanted to argue, but she knew he was right. If she rejected all he had arranged it would only be her Stark pride talking, and she wanted a healthy baby. Or babies. She nodded.

“Thank you Tywin,” she said softly and saw the tension release from his shoulders. Then he gathered her to his chest and held her tight.

“You are the most important thing in the entire world to me Sansa,” he murmured against her ear and she could feel the slight tremble in his body. He hated to not be in control of things, and seeing his wife so sick had caused him immense worry.

“I promise to rest and relax,” she told him and squeezed him back. She needed to listen to the doctor’s orders and do what was best now. She needed to allow her husband to take care of her, and she promised herself she would try.

When she discovered that he had rearranged his schedule to stay and work a bit more from home, she didn’t question him on it; in fact, she fell just a bit more in love with him if that were possible. She knew that he was worried about her, and it was nice having him there each morning with her. They had discovered her sickness was worse in the mornings, and he would often stay and help her through the worst of it. It seemed to abate in the afternoons, and he could be convinced to leave her and go into the office.

Three weeks after the hospital incident, Sansa was feeling slightly better. They had another appointment today, and they would hopefully find out if they were pregnant with twins. They had talked a lot about it, and while both of them would be fine if they were, they had ultimately decided it would be nice to start with just one.

Before they could even make it to their car, her mother phoned to tell them that Talisa was in labour and that she would keep Sansa posted. Sansa thanked her, and then reached for Tywin’s hand. The only part about living so far away that she disliked was that she wouldn’t be able to see her new nephew or niece right away.

Sansa had been forced to tell everyone about the pregnancy not long after her hospital stay; she could do very little and everyone had started to wonder. Of course it wasn’t the reveal party she had hoped for, but Tywin assured her that they could do something when she was feeling better.

When they had answered all of Dr. Millar’s question, she asked Sansa to hop up onto the examining table and expose her stomach. Sansa felt the cool gel on her stomach and reached for Tywin’s hand, who was right by her side. He knew that twins were an added stress on her body, and felt a profound sense of relief when the doctor saw only one baby. He saw the relief on Sansa’s face as well and pressed a kiss to her lips. Hopefully, only a couple more weeks and then the HG would disappear altogether.

A day and a half later, Sansa got the phone call she had been waiting for. Robb and Talisa had a healthy baby boy, and both Ned and Cat were overjoyed. Sansa facetimed Robb, who proudly showed off his son, and Sansa spent the rest of the afternoon weeping. Tywin was half afraid that she’d dehydrate herself to the point of having to go back to the hospital, so he promised her when she felt better they could take a quick trip to Winterfell to visit the littlest Stark.

Unfortunately, due to her illness, Sansa couldn’t paint or plan her next art show; she’d had one planned for July but had bumped it back to October. She was due in March and it was almost the end of August now, and she’d hit twelve weeks in the middle of September.

Sansa had to admit it was nice having Tywin around in the mornings. Most days she managed to keep down some tea and a piece of toast, and Tywin would read the paper, and hold her hand and talk with her. It reminded her of their honeymoon, and she longed for this type of relationship her whole marriage. Thankfully, Tywin seemed to enjoy it as much as she did.

They had begun to discuss when they would go back to Casterly Rock. Sansa thought if she could do her first art show in October, then maybe they could head back in late November. She wanted to be at the Rock for Christmas, and had already gone one round with her mother about this. Catelyn couldn’t understand why they would not be coming to Winterfell, and Sansa was exhausted trying to explain to her about Jaime and Tyrion and their children along with Myrcella and Tommen and perhaps even Robert all coming to the Rock. Sansa wanted to be in her own home for her first Christmas with her husband. She would be almost six months pregnant and couldn’t imagine being anywhere but Casterly Rock.

Much to Tywin’s delight, given her condition, he’d begged off every single engagement that he would normally have attended when living in Kings Landing, sending Kevan and Tyrion instead. He said it was imperative that he be at home with her. She shook her head at his obvious delight, although there was a library fundraiser in September, that he knew they had to attend. He’d already RSVP’d them, and it was a very formal affair.

Tyrion and Shae had moved to Kings Landing as well and now had three weeks to get their twins settled and into a routine before they started Kindergarten in the fall. Shae had been coming by the loft each day, bringing Sansa small treats and they had mended the slight tear in their relationship. Shae and Myrcella were also pregnant, although about a month behind Sansa and due next May. All three women were all delighted that they would be having their children so close together.

When Sansa told Tywin about Myrcella’s pregnancy that evening, he got a funny look on his face and she asked him what was wrong.

“I’ll be a father and then a great grandfather within a month,” he said frowning and Sansa laughed. She was feeling better by the day, and instead of vomiting, she now had a much different appetite. One that only he could fulfill.

“Yup,” she said and gave him a smile, popping the p. He hadn’t heard her this chipper in a few months and his heart soared at the thought that she might finally be feeling better. “And you’ll be the sexiest great-grandfather I know,” she purred and Tywin felt his cock stir. The past month and a half had been difficult. Sansa had been so ill, and he had been loath to try anything remotely taxing on her body. But it seemed like the HG had passed and now Sansa wanted his body. She had just passed into week thirteen of her pregnancy, and almost like magic the constant nausea had vanished, leaving her famished for her husband.

He huffed at the thought of being a _sexy great grandfather _until his wife proved how true her statement was. He loved that she was feeling better mostly because seeing her sick had brought him right back to Joanna’s illness; but he was also man enough to admit that he missed being with her like this. His wife was a beautiful woman and he wanted her always.

“Fuck, I’ve missed this Sansa,” he muttered and she heartily agreed when he was in her again. She loved making love with him.

“I’m so very glad I’m feeling better,” she giggled and he agreed.

By the time week fifteen of her pregancy had rolled around, Sansa had been cured of any and all sickness and was deemed ready to resume normal living. Which meant she finally wanted to throw a party at their flat celebrating that they were pregnant. Tywin had a better suggestion. Her latest art show as only a few more weeks away, and he suggested doing a private family/friends function the first night in the gallery, followed by her public opening the next evening. Sansa loved that idea and threw herself into planning both the celebratory baby party as well as the gallery opening.

She had decided on a name for her gallery finally. “The Loft” was what she had gone with, and over the next few weeks, she spent time interviewing for a part-time assistant and a full-time shop worker. Sansa had no desire to be in the retail end of the business; she simply wanted to make her art.

Before either event could happen though, the library fundraiser was upon them. It would be the first large public event that they would attend as husband and wife; as Mr. and Mrs. Tywin Lannister, the wealthiest couple in all of Westeros. Sansa was a wreck thinking about the impression she wanted to make, and how she didn’t want to mess anything up. When she shared these fears with Tywin, he didn’t scoff at her. He remembered how anxious she was about this before their marriage. While he knew there was very little she could possibly do to embarrass either one of them, he gently suggested she talk with Dorna and Shae who had more experience with this type of event. Dorna was more than happy to go shopping for a dress with Sansa, and soon an entire girls day was planned.

Myrcella, Dorna, Shae and Sansa spent a day searching for the perfect dresses, along with shoes and lingerie. It was fun and Sansa had missed these friendships when she had been on bedrest. Her new family had been by the loft often, by Tywin was ruthless with the amount of time they had been allowed to spend there. He often kicked people out the moment she got sick or tired. Which had been constantly. Sansa wanted to be annoyed with him, but seeing him as a growly, overprotective lion just made her heart swell with love.

Now that she was past those first few awful months, she loved everything about her pregnancy, including her newer, larger breasts. The dress she found was ridiculously expensive. Sansa was shocked when she was told the price; some people didn’t make that much money in a year! How could she spend that on a single gown? It was Dorna who convinced her that not only was it expected of her, that Tywin had the money and it would be of no consequence. Finally talked into, Sansa bought it, although she felt faint when she swiped her credit card. She was still so unused to the amount of money her husband had. Unbeknownst to Sansa, the store had known exactly who she was when she had walked in, and they were delighted she found something at their establishment. Myrcella made a note to talk to Sansa about what designers she might want to wear; it could do wonders for an up and coming fashion designer to have Sansa Lannister wear one of their designs.

The dress itself was a black feathered ball gown from Oscar de la Renta featuring a sweetheart neckline, a strapless design, a back-zip fastening, a full shape skirt and was mid-length. The library was raising money for the local animal shelter and the local zoo, so Sansa thought the feathers were a perfect fit. And it showcased all her best assets. It left her creamy pale shoulder bare, and her generous new breasts filled out the top of the dress admirably. She paired it sky high designer stiletto sandals. She could just make out the tiny swell of her stomach, but not enough to detract from the overall look of the gown. Thank gods the weather was still nice in Kings Landing, she thought, given how her shoulders were bare. She kept her hair in a loose waves as a waterfall down her back. Tywin’s jaw dropped open when she came out of the bedroom. She grinned at him and twirled.

“Do you like it?” she asked and he strode over to her, his long legs eating up the ground.

“Sansa,” he said and nuzzled into her neck, stunned by her beauty.

“It was ridiculously expensive so if you don’t like it, don’t tell me,” she said cheekily and he laughed. All three women had told her that it was important that she make a statement being on his arm tonight. Sansa had gotten ready in the bedroom by herself; she had wanted the whole look to be a surprise for Tywin, and she was happy with the look on his face. Of course he still needed help with his cuff link, which she willingly did for him. Then she took a moment to admire him in his tuxedo. No one wore a tuxedo like Tywin Lannister. And he was all hers. She leaned up and nipped at him a bit, and whispered, “Mine.” She saw those green eyes she loved darken and turn golden and he nodded and said, “Always yours, Sansa.”

Before they left, he produced another jewelry box and she gave him a look, which he returned.

When she opened it, she saw a stunning Cartier pearl necklace. Sansa gasped. She couldn’t even imagine the price of such a piece. It was a two-strand pearl necklace that had sixty-one natural pearls on one strand and fifty-nine on the other, with a cushion-cut diamond clasp. It weighed approximately 3.00 carats and was mounted in platinum. It fit the dress perfectly and she tried to hold back the tears when he fastened it around her neck. Tywin had purchased it at one of the high-end luxury auctions held bi-annually in Kings Landing and it was one of the six most expensive pearl necklaces in the entire world. He couldn’t imagine it around anyone’s neck other than his wife.

“Perfect,” he murmured to her, and she moaned as the lust from his voice and innuendo shot straight down to her pussy. “I can’t wait to unwrap you later, Sansa. I bet you have some very naughty lingerie on.”

She gave him a murderous look. He knew she would be dripping wet and needy for him, and he smirked at her, until her hand shot out and grasp his cock, which was hard. Triumphant, she licked her lips and he groaned at the thought of them around his cock.

“I can’t wait to taste you, husband,” Sansa purred and saw the gold flash in his eyes.

“Oh my gods, you two, stop groping each other and let’s go or else we will be late,” came Dorna’s laughing voice. She had walked in on them wrapped up in each other more than once, and it barely phased her at this point. All four of them were going together, and Sansa was grateful to have Dorna by her side. They would meet Shae and Tyrion and Myrcella and Trystane there. One they were in the limousine, Sansa sat as close to Tywin as she could, while her and Dorna chatted. Kevan and Tywin were discussing some business deal, and she had enlisted her sister in law to help with the Gallery and party. Lost in their own conversation, her stomach dropped when she heard the name Baelish. Her eyes whipped around to Tywin’s and he brought his hand to her lips.

“Nothing to worry about tonight,” he told her, although she could see there was more going on than he was telling her. She narrowed her eyes and he sighed. “It seems he has left his mini fortress in Volantis and no one seems to know where he has gone,” Tywin told her and she nodded. “I have my best people searching for him Sansa, as well as your brother trying to track his movements and monitoring all of his accounts. I have also alerted the authorities to my concerns, and they are also searching for him.”

She knew that Sandor would be at this event tonight, so she wasn’t worried per se, but it was still unnerving. She had been told about Ramsey and hadn’t felt a lick of guilt or remorse at his death.

They arrived at the event fashionably late; Sansa had learned that this was deliberate on Tywin’s part. He simply told her that everyone would wait for him anyways, so he would get there when it worked for him. She wanted to roll her eyes at that statement, but she soon saw how it was the truth. Situated on his arm, Sansa watched as people deferred to her wealthy and powerful husband the entire evening. He was offered everything first, and they were waited on like royalty. Of course, she couldn’t help but see some of the glares shot her way. She knew that there were many women, from her age all the way to Tywin’s that had their eye on him, and now that he was officially off the market, the claws were sure to come out.

Sansa couldn’t have cared less. Tywin had eyes only for her; he had since that first moment they’d met five years ago if he were to be believed, and he’d shown her everyday how much he loved her. It was only when she was in the washroom, when she overhead two snarky women discussing the pre-nup that he must have made her sign that she got a true indication of their resentment.

“I mean, you can’t blame him; her tits and ass would be enough to make any man take notice,” one bitch said.

“I heard that he only offered her half a million dollars per year, and nothing if the marriage doesn’t last five years,” the other said. “And her age. She could practically be his granddaughter.”

A third voice chimed in, “Well obviously there is something wrong, given where they married. Can you imagine. On a beach? What was she thinking?”

Sansa tried but she couldn’t hold the giggles in any longer. Laughing she left the stall and walked to the sink wash her hands. She took her time. She was a Lannister and these catty women had nothing on her. She observed them in the mirror as she reapplied her lipstick, and washed her hands. They were all in their mid-thirties and she could already see the plastic surgery on one of them. She’d bet they had four divorces between the three of them, and were probably working on finding future ex-husbands.

She touched up her hair and then sent them a stunning smile.

“I’m worth much more than half a million dollars, ladies,” and then sailed from the room. She had taken longer than normal and when she went back into the main atrium, she saw Tywin almost pacing, looking for her. She met his eyes and saw him relax slightly, before his long and powerful strides ate up the distance between them. Sansa just stood still, waiting for her husband to come and claim her. He looked like a lion stalking his prey, and she would gladly be his meal.

“Sansa,” he ground out and pulled her to him and smashed his lips against her, uncaring of the pictures being snapped or the scene he was making.

“Tywin,” she said when he let her come up for air. He pulled her closer and kept her pinned to his body. When she finally turned with his hand in hers to find Dorna and Kevan, the three bitches from the washroom were standing there with their jaws dropped. No one would question how much Tywin Lannister loved his new wife. Of course the only thing that anyone could talk about for a week afterwards was that extraordinarily hot kiss that Tywin seemed to be making a point of repeating with her in very public places. For a very private man, he didn’t seem to care, and Sansa delighted in the fact that everyone knew they had married for love.

When they had finally made their way back over to their family, they were all just grinning at them, and it was only then that Tywin had an inclination of the spectacle he created. Then he easily shrugged it off, and then pulled his wife to the floor to dance.

The entire evening had been magical, and Sansa sleepily cuddled into her husband on the drive home. He loved how she was like a little kitten when she was tired, and happily allowed her to almost fall asleep on his shoulder. While she had recovered from the HG, she still tired easily from her pregnancy. They had dropped Kevan and Dorna off first, along with Sandor. There was another man waiting for them at the loft so Tywin had dismissed the bodyguard for the evening. Gently waking his wife, Tywin pulled a mumbling Sansa from the limo. Grumbling slightly at being woken up, Tywin was too focused on her to notice the small dark shadow dart from outside their building. Before he could react, he heard Sansa scream and felt an intense pain in his neck where 50,000 volts of electricity sent him crumpling to the ground, and his world went dark.


	25. The Rescue

A rough hand shaking Tywin brought him out of the blackness.

“Fuck sakes, wake up,” he heard Sandor growl and Tywin tried to shake his head when a shooting pain almost immobilized him. Then it all came rushing back; the evening with Sansa, the limo ride home and then the searing pain in his neck.

“Sansa,” he growled, still trying to open his eyes and get his wits about him.

“Fucking gone,” Sandor barked and was shaking the other man that Tywin could now see was also crumpled on the ground since his eyes had decided to work and opened. Bronn. That was his name. The other bodyguard.

“It’s Baelish,” Tywin hissed. He’d caught sight of him right before he’d been tasered. Sandor nodded, figuring as much.

He’d been at home for all of five minutes, when he’d flipped his phone open to phone Bronn. Tywin had told him they had lost track of Petyr and he was on the move. He’d seen nothing suspicious at the fundraiser, but would feel better about checking in with Bronn who was at the loft. When Sandor got his voicemail, he immediately knew something was wrong. He’d phoned Jaime who promised to get in touch with Sansa’s brother Bran the hacker, as well as mobilize any equipment they needed. Helicopter, boat, vehicles; whatever was required Jaime would ensure they had access to it.

Sandor peeled out of his parking lot and made it to Sansa’s loft in under ten minutes where his worst fears were confirmed. Both Tywin and Bronn were down, the bodyguard having taken a worse beating than Tywin. When Sandor saw Sansa’s purse beside Tywin his stomach dropped. He shook the two men awake, although Bronn needed more serious medical attention. Finally, Tywin staggered to his feet and looked around, his green eyes flashing dangerously.

“What do we know?” He asked Sandor, his voice deadly and calm.

“Most I can figure; she’s been gone maybe thirty minutes. I’ve already talked with Jaime; anything we need he will have ready. Bran’s also trying to track him, but said he needs a bit more time,” Sandor told Tywin. The Great Lion nodded at his friend.

“The authorities?” he asked, and Sandor gave him a look.

“I was unsure if you wanted this handled on or off the books,” Sandor said and Tywin knew that with a single word, when they found Baelish he would not live to see the dawn tomorrow. Still, Tywin had to think. This wasn’t about revenge; this was about getting his wife back.

Bronn finally moaned and came too, and the three men went into the loft, but not before Sandor tried to convince the man to go to the hospital. He needed medical attention. Tywin pulled up Bran on his large computer in the living room.

“I’ve hacked the security at his main residence in Kings Landing and alerted the police to start there. It appears there is a female body in the stairwell, which I’m assuming will turn out to be my Aunt Lysa,” Bran said, no emotion in his voice. He looked straight at Tywin.

“He’s a clever man, Petyr and he did everything and more to hide from me,” Bran said. Tywin felt his stomach drop. And then Bran grinned. “But I’m cleverer. I’ve been tracking him for months now, since Winterfell. He’s on a boat that is heading towards Braavos as we speak,” Bran told the three men and saw them all nod. The Bronn moaned.

“For fuck sakes, you need a hospital,” Sandor groused and made another call to make sure someone would come by and bring him in.

“I owe you,” Tywin ground out and Bran nodded.

“Get my sister back Tywin,” and then sighed off. He’d keep sending them information as they needed it and he would monitor their progress.

Tywin walked their bedroom, trying not to focus on how much this room screamed Sansa and what he would do if he didn’t get her back. And in one piece. He would destroy Petyr Baelish for this, there were no doubts. He just needed to decide if it was going to be fast or painfully slow. Sandor followed him, curious as to what he might need. They didn’t have time. He’d confirmed a boat and a set of operatives were waiting for them in the harbor and they needed to go now.

Tywin pushed back some of his expensive suits and knelt down in front of a hidden gun safe. Sandor raised his one eyebrow as Tywin opened it and then expertly withdrew an impressive looking handgun, flicked off the safety, checked the chamber for bullets and then ensured the gun was ready to fire. It was all done with calm proficiently.

“Uh, are you sure you know how to use that?” Sandor asked and Tywin gave him a look that had Sandor stepping back and holding up his hands.

“Of course I know how to use it. I wouldn’t have a gun in my home if I weren’t one hundred percent capable of using it,” Tywin snapped, hating that Sandor questioned him. Then he stood and quickly changed into dark pants, a dark shirt with a knitted pullover and dark cross-trainers.

“They are waiting for us?” Tywin asked and Sandor simply nodded at the very scary man who had suddenly replaced his friend.

The two men exited the loft and got into Sandor’s truck where he sped to the marina. He didn’t even ask Tywin if he wanted to call the cops. He knew this would be handled off the books and that suited him just fine. Within ten minutes they were at the marina and on the sleek boat that Jaime had waiting for them, along with ten very competent looking men all dressed in black. Sandor gave the status update and saw grim nods. This was primarily a rescue mission; Sansa’s safety was the highest priority. Within sixty minutes of being kidnapped, Tywin was on the water, coming for his wife. His jaw was clenched tight, and he couldn’t even think of what Littlefinger might be doing to her. All he could focus on was getting her back. No one spoke to him; there was nothing to say.

While almost everyone knew that Sandor had been in the military, very few, other than Tywin knew that he hadn’t been a normal soldier. Sandor had been a SEAL. And every inch of his training was screaming that this was a very bad deal about to go down. He was unsure how they were going to get Sansa back, short of Baelish stopping his own boat. He was unsure what the man wanted, and that made Sandor nervous. After they had been on the water for about ten minutes, he came to Tywin’s side. His boss and his friend, whose wife Sandor loved like a sister, and was currently in the hands of a psychopath.

“What do you need from me?” Sandor asked lowly, and Tywin turned and looked at him.

“Whatever happens, you get her back,” Tywin said, and Sandor nodded.

“What does he want?” Sandor asked all cool logic and pragmatism.

Tywin went to snark that he wanted Sansa and Sandor held up a hand not backing down from Tywin. He needed the man’s brilliant brain and not his raw emotion.

“Work the problem. Why would he do this? He knows you will come for her. Hell, half the police in the world will come for her. She’s Sansa Lannister. If he wanted her dead, she’d be dead,” Sandor said, no reflection in his voice and Tywin nodded. He had thought the same thing. If they were meant to be dead, he could have killed them back at the loft.

“So he wants something. What?” Sandor insisted, forcing Tywin’s brain to think. Later he’d be grateful for Sandor’s logic and reasoning under these extreme circumstances.

“He’s been obsessed with her since she was a teenager,” Tywin said.

“Ok, so he’s a pervert, but he could have locked her in some warehouse, raped her, killed her and disappeared. He didn’t. He’s on a boat to Braavos. Why?” Sandor insisted, and Tywin wanted to lash out at the man for the images now stuck in his brain. And then he knew.

“Information,” Tywin spat out the word. “I’ve amassed a huge amount on him. All his dirty secrets, all the hidden bank accounts, all the girls he traded. All of it. He’ll be lucky if they only lock him up and throw away the key. There is nowhere he can go. With what I have on him, he is finished.”

Sandor nodded. It made sense. “So this is most likely a ransom. Sansa for the information. Which means, he’ll want to do this in international waters. I predict we will catch him soon because he’ll want to talk to you.”

Tywin nodded. All of that made sense. “Will you give it to him?” Sandor asked, and Tywin gave him an incredulous look.

“Of course,” he said. All that mattered was Sansa.

Sandor held up his hands. “Good, that’s the face you need to make when you talk with him, so he will believe you. He won’t give her back to you. It would be stupid. He’ll most likely want the information first, verify that there is nothing more, and then try to make arrangements to return her at a later time.”

“That is not acceptable,” Tywin ground out, and Sandor nodded.

“Of course not. You have no guarantee that he’ll ever release her, and once he does get the information, if he’s as obsessed with her as you say, there’s no telling what he might do to her.” Tywin growled at that thought.

“While you’re speaking with him, I’ll slip on board and get her. There are three other SEALS on this boat right now Tywin. This is what we trained to do. Trust me,” Sandor said, and Tywin looked him straight in the eye.

“Get her back. I don’t care what happens to him, who you have to kill, she is all that matters,” Tywin demanded and Sandor nodded, and then both men were quiet, wondering what hell Sansa was going through.

_Meanwhile…._

Sansa was going to kill someone. She wasn’t quite sure who, but she would happily start with Petyr Baelish and then go down her very short list.

She had the perfect evening with her husband and her family, and then it had all been shattered in a single second of violence. She’d hardly been able to react when she’d seen Tywin crumple to the ground, and her heart had almost stopped. At first, she was afraid he was dead, but when she’d been handcuffed and gagged and shoved into a dark SUV, Petyr Baelish reassured her that he was not.

“You see, sweeting, as much as I would love to kill your husband, and trust me, that may happen, I need him. And you,” Petyr said and smiled at her, before resting a hand on her knee. Sansa tried not to vomit, but everything had been too much, and she started gagging as the sick filled her mouth.

Petyr reacted poorly, screaming for someone to do something, and one of his men ripped the gag from her mouth where she spat the vomit out all over Petyr who shrieked and backhanded her.

He was incensed at what had happened.

“What the fuck was that?” he seethed at her, retching himself as the smell filled the vehicle.

“I’m pregnant you fucking moron,” Sansa told him. “Pregnant women vomit, asshole.” She braced herself again as he slapped her, her ears ringing.

“You will control yourself, or else I will make this as unpleasant as necessary. Behave, and you will be treated fairly,” he hissed at her.

Sansa felt the tears come, but refused to let them fall. She knew Tywin would come for her, she just had to survive. Soon enough the SUV came to the marina and any hope that Sansa had that someone would see a woman covered in vomit, wearing a ball gown and being dragged handcuffed to a boat vanished when she saw how deserted it was. Once they were aboard and she was tied to a chair in the main galley, she was joined by her kidnapper.

“It’s your mother. I have to thank,” he told her conversationally. “My dear Cat. Do you know she gave me your address? She believed me when I said how sorry I was, that I needed to see you in person to make it up to you. I begged her you see, and she finally relented when I reminded her of how you were prone to dramatics, and that your new husband kept you away from your family so much.”

Sansa’s stomach sank and her heart broke. She knew his words were true; she could see it in his eyes. He had gotten to her because of her mother, because once again Catelyn Stark had chosen her childhood friend over her own daughter. Because Catelyn didn’t approve of Tywin and never would, despite his excellent social standing and wealth. Because he wasn’t who she had envisioned for Sansa. And because deep down, she hadn’t believed her when she had said that Petry was dangerous.

Petyr saw the devastation on her face. He traced a hand down a cheek he had bruised.

“You were perfect Sansa until you whored yourself out to him. Was it his money? Is that what attracted you to a man like him?” he asked, seeming genuinely curious. Sansa refused to answer.

He shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. You’re used goods now. I have half a mind to find a doctor when we get to Volantis and have that abomination cut from your stomach.” Sansa felt true fear skate through her body.

“Tell me, can you even look at him when he’s inside you? Or do all you see is the money and power he has?”

Sansa said nothing, keeping her lips glued shut. Petyr was unravelling, and he would never understand her relationship. She knew that. He was a man that bought and sold girls, who treated them as property. A man like that had no emotion, no feelings, no empathy.

As if talking to himself, he continued, “Still you’re a beautiful woman. Where we are going, you’d be a prize. Skin so white, red hair…..” he looked at her as if she were a painting or a car and he was appraising her value. “I already have someone interested in you.” Sansa felt her skin crawl at the look in his eyes. “I might even have to try you out myself,” he said and licked his lips.

She thought she might be sick again and swallowed down the bile that threatened to come up. Thankfully, he turned to leave, but not before promising her that soon their adventure together would begin. She simply stared at him, as if he’d lost his mind, her emotions a tornado inside her.

She had no idea how Tywin would possibly get her out of this situation, but she trusted him and simply prayed this would all be over soon. She’d never allow herself to be sold to some man as his property. She couldn’t even deal with her mother’s betrayal right now; she was too numb from it. She had to survive this first before she could deal with that. Sansa had no idea how much time had passed, but eventually she felt the boat slow and then idle and knew something was happening.

As if Sandor had written the script, the boat they were on gained on the other one, and soon only a short distance remained between the two boats. Petyr had prepared, and a helicopter hovered not far away.

Tywin’s phone rang, and he answered it.

“Ahhh, Tywin,” Petyr’s soft voice came over the line. “A pleasure to see you’ve agreed to talk.”

“Where is she?” Tywin barked out.

“In time, you will get her back, but only if you do exactly what I want. Now first, even though it is rather obvious, any attempts to rescue your lovely wife will result in her immediate death. I do hate being dramatic, but honestly, you can’t expect anything less. And as I’m sure you’ve guessed by now; the helicopter hovering overhead is for my protraction. I would hate for someone to board my boat without my permission,” Baelish said and he almost giggled.

Tywin had never felt the level of rage he had for any single person before in his entire life as he currently did.

“What do you want Baelish?” he ground out.

“Everything you have on me and my business dealings. I know that you’ll be tempted to make a copy, so let’s just say that I have made a very provocative and disturbing video of your lovely wife. Should I not receive all the information I require, my people will release it to the world,” Petyr said and Tywin could hear the truth in the man’s words.

Tywin was seething in anger that the man would threaten his wife. He’d been just as enraged when Cersei and Harry had attempted the same thing to her before. And neither one of them ended up in a good place.

Unbeknownst to Baelish, the moment he had called, Bran had hopped on the line. He was frantically searching for whatever Petyr had made of Sansa, worried for a moment, until he found it. He shook his head. It was really unbelievable how few good hackers there really were, and he was the best. He texted a quick _got it_to Tywin and had he been beside him, he’d have seen the small satisfied grin that Tywin let break out on his face. There would be no video of his wife, lurid or otherwise released by Littlefinger. Tywin also knew that the moment the boats had been close, that Sandor and his team had slipped into the water. All he had to do was keep Baelish occupied.

“And when do I get my wife back?” Tywin asked, playing the game.

He was close enough he could see Baelish shrug. The arrogant asshole was standing on the bow of his boat.

“I’ll believe I’ll keep her for a time; just to ensure that you did give me everything I wanted,” Littlefinger replied, and Tywin’s fists clenched.

“I’m going to hang up now and send you an email address. I trust your person will be able to expedite my request. Once my people have verified we have it; we’ll be on our way. In a few weeks, I’ll contact you with instructions on how to retrieve your wife,” Petyr said and hung up the phone.

Cursing, Tywin dialed Bran. “He’s kind of stupid, isn’t he,” Bran’s calm voice said and Tywin wanted to ask him what the fuck he was talking about, when he saw a dark shadow rise behind Petyr. With a simple twist of his neck, Sandor let the body crumple to the deck of the boat. His other team members had taken care of rest of the crew, and Bran had hacked the helicopter and told the pilot he was in complete control. If they wanted to live, no one would do a thing. Sandor nodded at Tywin and soon the two boats were adjacent to one another, where Tywin could board the one where Sansa was being kept. He went down into the galley and saw Sandor freeing her from her constraints. As soon as he had her free, she launched herself into Tywin’s arms, shaking and sobbing as he held her. His eyes met Sandor’s; he would never be able to repay the man for what he had done for them tonight. If he hadn’t checked in, Tywin had no idea how this all would have unfolded.

“I trust you have a plan for this?” Tywin asked quietly and Sandor nodded. As they spoke his men were rigging the boat to detonate. The sound of the helicopter had faded and as soon as they were safety away, Petyr Baelish would rest at the bottom of the Narrow Sea for the rest of his days.

“Tywin,” Sansa sobbed, and he tried to calm her.

“We have to go now, Sansa,” he told her softly and she nodded and gripped his hand as he led her back to his boat. Sandor followed, along with three other scary-looking men in black wet suits, who all nodded at her friend.

“What’s going to happen?” she asked, and Tywin sent her a look.

“It’s being taken care of,” was all he would say and she nodded.

When they were finally speeding away, Tywin brought her below deck and Sandor detonated the explosives. A bright orange ball filled the sky, before what remained of Littlefinger sunk away forever. Sansa was curled up on the small sofa, tight against Tywin when Sandor came down the steps. He knew the next few minutes were going to be brutal, but someone had to do it.

“Sansa,” he said softly, and Tywin shot him an angry look. Sandor didn’t care. They had to know, and Sandor knew that Tywin was too close to the situation to be acting completely rationally right now.

“Hi Sandor,” she said softly, and he gave her a tiny smile.

“Can you tell us what happened?” he asked her and he saw Tywin’s arms tighten around her. She seemed like she was in shock, and he knew she had been really sick for a couple months with her pregnancy. He was worried about her.

“Why are you dressed like that?” she asked, deflecting the question.

“Ummm, well, I was a SEAL, when I was in the Navy,” he told her, and she nodded. He gave her a look as if to say he knew what she was doing, and then she sighed and the tears came to her eyes.

“Fuck Sansa, I’m so sorry,” Tywin muttered, feeling like such a failure. He was her husband; it was his job to keep her safe.

“It was my mom,” she whispered, brokenly and so quietly that both Tywin and Sandor thought they had misheard her.

“What?” Sandor asked. She sighed and played with Tywin’s sweater, not meeting either of their eyes. She felt filled with shame that her flesh and blood had allowed this to happen to her.

“Sansa, love,” Tywin said softly to her and cupped her face. He saw so much pain in her blue eyes, and he was rocked to his core. “What did you say?”

“It was my mom Tywin,” she told him again, and she saw his eyes widen before a rage unlike she’d ever seen before made his green eyes darken.

“What do you mean?” he asked her, his voice tight and controlled.

“Petyr contacted her, and told her that he was sorry, and that he wanted to make amends. She’s the one who told him where we lived. She might have told him other stuff too,” Sansa said and felt the tears come.

“Did he hurt you?” Tywin asked. “Did he….. touch you?”

Sansa shook her head, then paused. “Well I puked on him and he slapped me. Twice. And he put his hand on my knee. But he didn’t do anything else. He said he had someone he was going to sell me too, when we got to where we were going.”

Tywin wanted to be sick at the thought of some fucking cunt buying his wife, but Sansa didn’t need his rage. His eyes met Sandor’s though, and both men knew they would track down whoever this buyer was. A man like that would not be allowed to live in this world, not when Tywin had the resources to find him and take him out. As for the other, Sansa’s mother, Tywin was beyond enraged at the woman. He had no idea what she possibly could have been thinking. She knew what Petyr had done. She knew how Sansa felt about him. She knew what type of man Ramsey Bolton was. How could she do this?

Sandor saw that Sansa was exhausted and excused himself. He knew they were nearing the marina, and he had a few phone calls to make. First to Jaime to let him know how things had gone down. Then to Kevan, whom they had looped in earlier, just in case the press or police had gotten wind of anything. He also phoned the hospital to check on Bronn. The man had a serious head contusion, and a broken arm, but was expected to recover. The police had questioned him, but so far, he hadn’t been able to come up with a description of the assailant. Then finally Sandor called Bran, whom had hacked someone’s camera and had watched the whole thing go down.

Sansa’s very scary and powerful brother was at his secret university way up North, learning how to be some super-government spy, but he answered immediately and thanked Sandor for what he had done. It was unnerving to know that he could watch their every move with a flick of his fingers on his keyboard, but Sandor figured it was better he was on their side than against them.

“Did you know? About your mother?” Sandor asked him and heard Bran sigh.

“She’s a misguided woman. Not inherently bad, but…” Bran trailed off, and Sandor grunted.

“What about this fucking cunt that he was going to sell her too?” Sandor asked.

“I’ve already sent you both the information. I trust you will take care of it?” Bran asked, and Sandor reassured him they would.

Then he thanked the man again, and they hung up, right as they pulled back into the marina. Tywin fairly carried Sansa to the waiting SUV, and Kevan there to lend his support. When Sansa saw him she collapsed into his arms, before she was embarrassed because she was covered in her vomit.

“Sansa dear, I’ve raised three kids. If I hadn’t had some puke on me in my day, well, what kind of father would that make me,” he said to her gently and the two Lannister brother’s got her into the vehicle and to take her home.

Sandor also climbed in the back. He would not be sleeping at his place tonight. He imagined he might just be moving into one of the renovated apartments on the fourth floor for a time. Tywin nodded at him as if he’d read his mind and Sandor felt a little better knowing he’d be there to keep an eye out on the little bird for the next while. Perhaps it was a bit like locking the barn door after the horse had already escaped, but he was the type of man who wouldn’t make the same mistake twice.

He wondered briefly about bringing Sera to town, and would speak with Sansa about that in a day or two. He could imagine she could use her friend. The fallout with her family was going to be nuclear. Tywin would not let this go, and Sandor had to wonder how much Ned knew. It was too bad, he actually liked Sansa’s dad. But the man let his wife get away with too much as far as Sandor was concerned.

Soon enough they were back at the flat and Sansa willingly went inside, pushing the button for the top floor. When she got there she walked directly to her bathroom, where she proceed to vomit what little was left in her stomach, until she felt Tywin’s arms come around her. He helped her out of her ruined dress, unclasped her necklace, placing it on the edge of the vanity, uncaring about proper storage and helped her out of her sandals before heating the shower and holding her as she sobbed against him. He gently washed her, remembering a time not so long ago when it had been Joffrey and his assault. It was always worse when it was family. Even though Petyr had been the one to kidnap her, it was her mother that had made it possible. Finally she stopped crying and Tywin shut the shower off and dried her, letting her find his favorite shirt and fluffy socks as she crawled into their bed.

“Come to bed, Tywin,” she told him wearily. “We’ll deal with the rest tomorrow.” He nodded and did as she asked. He was holding his temper by the thinnest of strings but knew she didn’t need that. They would have time tomorrow to discuss this. When he came into bed, Sansa went directly into his arms and pulled his hands down to her stomach. They both felt the slight swell; which Sansa had been very proud of the other day.

“He told me he would cut our baby from my stomach. That is was an abomination,” she whispered and Tywin felt his rage peak again. In some ways, he hated that the man’s death had been so quick and painless. A deep, dark part of Tywin wanted him to suffer. But he knew that would have done more harm than good to his wife, and this was about her as much as him. She was safe and back in his arms. He had no idea how he was ever going to let her out of his sight anymore in Kings Landing. It seemed like every bad thing that had ever happened to her, happened here. He could only pray that this was the end of it; that they would be given some fucking peace. Joffrey, Cersei, Harry, Ramsey and Petyr. How had all of them wanted to destroy her? She was the best person Tywin knew; loving, caring, kind, sweet, funny and genuine. His heart ached for her, and he whispered into her hair how sorry he was that he hadn’t protected her.

“Shhhh, Tywin. I knew you’d come for me. You will always come for me,” Sansa told him and he could hear the sheer exhaustion in her voice.

“Sleep love,” he told her, and she cuddled deeper into his embrace.

“You need sleep too,” she mumbled. “I’m home Tywin, you can rest now,” she told him and then she was out, snoring softly against him and he finally let the fear, and anger and horror wash full tilt over him. He couldn’t imagine his life if he lost her; he didn’t think he’d survive it. Not with what he felt for her, how much he loved her. He loved Joanna with his whole heart, and even they hadn’t had what him and Sansa had. He’d never been closer with another person, ever, and knew there would be no replacing her. She was his entire world, and he vowed that he would finally put his considerable power into dealing with her mother. He was done allowing the Starks to her hurt.


	26. Confrontation

“We are going to Winterfell,” Tywin told her the next morning. There was no asking, no consideration for her feelings, or her thoughts. It was a command, and Sansa bristled. She understood that they needed to speak with her parents. She was the one that had been kidnapped and had to listen to Littlefinger taunt her about her mother, and how she had chosen him over her daughter. But she would not be ordered about by Tywin, no matter how scared or angry he was.

Sansa was busy holding the ruined gown, which Tywin assured her was not destroyed and avoiding his eyes. She was heartsick over what her mother had done, but the last thing she wanted to do was go to Winterfell.

“And when do you propose we do that?” she asked a bite to her tone. Her gallery opening was less than two weeks away, and she was swamped. And she was exhausted. She had no desire to confront her mother right now. Petyr was dealt with, and in her opinion, it could wait.

“Today,” he said, his voice low and angry and his face tight. They were standing at opposite ends of the kitchen. She had never felt so far apart from him, and she didn’t know what to do to bridge the distance. Sansa sighed and turned away from him.

“Well, I can’t go, today, Tywin. I can’t simply drop everything, and fly up there to talk with my parents because you’re upset with them,” Sansa said with a snarky tone and saw him stiffen out of the corner of her eye. His eyes narrowed.

“I am not merely upset. I am enraged. She allowed him to find you, Sansa. She gave him your address, even after she knew what he was. This has to end,” he said and slammed his coffee cup on the counter. Sansa startled and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening. She knew that she would need to confront her mother at some point; she just wasn’t up for it this moment.

“I know what she did Tywin. It was me that was kidnapped, not you. She’s my family, my mother. I don’t need you taking over and blowing up my family and making them upset. Because we both know that’s what’s going to happen if you fly up there in a rage. I’m not sure I can handle that right now,” Sansa said finally meeting his gaze, a stubborn tilt to her jaw. If she were angry at him, then she wouldn’t have to face the devastation she felt about her mother.

“And what am I?” Tywin asked, his voice calm and flat. “Am I not your family as well? Do my feelings on this matter not count?”

Sansa sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. “That’s not what I meant, Tywin, and you know it,” Sansa protested frustrated he was twisting her words and deliberately making it sound like she was inconsiderate towards him.

“Fine. When you decide we should tell your mother that her psychotic friend kidnapped you and was going to sell you to some pervert in Essos, let me know,” he said and then spun and left the kitchen.

Sansa heard the lift start and then he was gone. She held it together for thirty seconds before she crumpled into a heap on the kitchen floor, sobbing and wrapping her arms around herself. She knew he was correct; her mother had to be held accountable for her actions. But she also knew that it would devastate her father and her brother. There was nothing Catelyn could say or do to justify her actions, and Sansa would always feel guilty that she broke apart her family. How could Tywin not get that? He’d always understood her so well. They’d hardly ever fought in their entire relationship, and now things felt like they were spiralling out of control.

Sansa heard the lift start and then the gate slide open. Hopeful that he had come back, she knew instantly it wasn’t him, by the heavy footsteps. She reached for a tea towel to wipe her eyes, lest Sandor found her a total wreck but was too late.

“Ahhh fuck little bird,” she heard him growl and she started to sob harder. Uncaring that she was a mess, he reached down and gathered her in his arms and carried her out to the sofa where she curled up in a blanket.

“What the fuck’s going on with you two?” he asked, scrubbing his face. He’d seen Tywin come down in a rage and slam out of the building and knew something terrible had gone down between them.

Sansa gulped and stuttered, but managed to get the story out.

Sandor gave her a look.

“What?” she asked in a quiet voice. She tried to make it so that she sounded like the injured party, but Sandor was having none of it. He loved her like a sister, but she was in the wrong. He was sure his boss hadn’t exactly asked, but the confrontation with her family needed to happen. And the sooner, the better. It was inexcusable what her mother had done.

“Sansa,” Sandor said, his tone telling her he knew exactly what the issue was. “You were fucking kidnapped. He didn’t know if you were being raped, tortured, or if you were dead. Fuck, we didn’t know if we’d even see you alive ever again. That man did everything to get you back,” he voice low and rough, as if reliving the terror of the night before.

“I know,” she said, her voice quiet. She felt awful for what Petyr had put them all through.

“He blamed himself. The entire night. I could see it, Sansa. He thought it was all his fault,” Sandor told her, and she felt her heart break. Sandor sighed.

“You knew what type of man he was when you married him, Sansa,” Sandor said and let his voice take on a harder tone. She needed to know what this had done to her husband, and that Tywin wasn’t wrong in wanting to confront her mother. “And then to find out that it was your mom that sold you out?” Sandor shook his head. “Fuck me, Sansa, I want to fucking string the woman up, and you’re not even my wife.”

Sansa’s eyes filled with tears. She knew that Tywin took an excessive amount of pride in providing for her, and for protecting her. He was an old-fashioned man, with a possessive and jealous streak a mile wide which she usually loved.

“If we go up there Sandor, I’m afraid what will happen to my family,” Sansa whispered, and Sandor nodded.

“You’re right to be worried, and it might be awful. But what your mother did was unforgiveable Sansa. And your father needs to know. It’s not your fault. Whatever happens, your mother made her choices,” Sandor said, his voice brooking no argument.

“But everyone will blame me if my parents break up over this,” Sansa said her voice so quiet Sandor could barely hear it.

“Then they’re assholes too,” he said matter of fact. Sansa gaped at him. Then he waved a big hand. “You’re telling me that your siblings are going to blame you for being kidnapped by that pervert? Your wild little sister and your broody cousin? And we all know how Bran feels,” Sandor stated, and Sansa felt ridiculous that she hadn’t seen all of this before. Before, when she had been a bitch to her husband, who had probably not slept and had moved heaven and earth to rescue her. Who loved her more than anyone ever had. Who had always supported her, and valued her. And who was probably still worried and in a rage about what had happened last night.

“Fuck,” she whispered when she realized how wrong she had been.

“I’ll get him back,” Sandor said and then gave her a look. “Ummmm you might want to go clean yourself up,” he told her, and she blushed. She knew she must look a fright.

She jumped up from the sofa and threw her arms around Sandor, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. It was a testament to their friendship that he didn’t even mind that much that it was his scarred side. “Thank you, Sandor. You are the best friend to us,” she said. Before she left the room, he called out.

“Sansa, family isn’t always blood. Sometimes, it’s just having the people you love around you, whether they are related to you or not. You’ve got dozens of those types of people, Little Bird. Remember that, today,” Sandor said and then looked embarrassed that he’d said something so sentimental. She felt her eyes tear and nodded at him and then darted to the shower.

Sandor shook his head and swiped open his phone and texted his friend.

SC: Where are you?

TL: That’s my business.

SC: Stop being a cunt and come home.

TL: I could have you fired for that, Clegane.

SC: You could. But you won’t.

……..

SC: She’s just worried about breaking up her parents’ marriage.

TL: Thank you Clegane, for telling me what my wife is feeling.

SC: Hey man, just trying to help.

TL: Why?

SC: Seriously? Because I don’t like to see two of my favourite people acting like assholes towards each other when the real jerk is 700 miles away in Winterfell. Get your ass home and be here for your wife, Tywin.

Sandor hit send before he could second guess himself. There was no reply, and he wondered if he’d be fired when Tywin finally showed up. Fifteen minutes later, Tywin was back in the loft, and he simply nodded at the big man.

“It seems I owe you again,” Tywin said and held Sandor’s gaze.

“Look, man, she knows she was wrong to lash out at you. She’s just worried. And pregnant,” Sandor said and gave his friend a hard look. Sandor saw Tywin nod and knew he could leave.

“I’ll just see myself out. Let me know if you need anything else,” Sandor said and walked to the lift.

“Sandor,” Tywin called, then swallowed. “Thank you. For everything.” Sandor met his eyes and nodded, then went back down to the apartment one floor down.

Tywin sighed when he was alone again in the loft. He was frustrated with Sansa and with himself, but more he was hurt. He’d wanted her to see the damage her mother had done and let him put the woman in her place. He wanted her to let him deal with this, because last night, despite his best efforts, it had been others that had rescued her. It had been Sandor and Bran and even Jaime that had done what had been needed to get her back. And he’d been next to useless. He was her husband, and it was his job to protect her.

Sighing again, he heard the shower turn off and walked to their bedroom, pushing open the door, where Sansa emerged wrapped in a towel. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of him and then she launched herself at him.

“I’m so sorry, please don’t be mad at me. I was wrong and stupid, and I don’t want to fight,” she was babbling, and Tywin felt the tight ball of fear that had lodged itself in his stomach loosen.

“Sansa, hush, love,” he told her and cradled her in his arms. She was crying again, but this time he thought they might have been tears of relief.

“Shhhh baby, stop,” he pleaded softly to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He was worried she’d make herself sick if she kept this up. He managed to maneuver them to the bed where she cuddled into his arms, and he could stroke her back.

“I’m worried that this could destroy my parents’ marriage,” she told him softly, and he nodded. He had no idea what Ned Stark would do, but he knew nothing good would come from today. It was time to choose; either his daughter or his wife. It was a devesting choice for any man to have to choose between family members as Tywin well knew. He had chosen Sansa over Cersei, and now it was time for Ned to make the same decision. Sansa sighed.

“If that were to happen, it is not your fault, Sansa,” Tywin told her gently.

“I know,” she said, then she pressed her lips to his. “I’m sorry. I never want to fight with you again like that,” she whispered, and he nodded.

“I’m sorry as well.” Tywin wasn’t proud of how he’d reacted. He’d been careful never to treat Sansa the way that he had so many people in his life. He’d always taken her opinion and needs into consideration. He knew he needed to explain more; that a simple apology wouldn’t do.

“Last night was the single worst night of my life,” he told her and had clasped her chin so he could look into her eyes. “I’ve never been so scared. And I did nothing to get you back,” he told her, his voice filled with shame.

“Tywin, no,” she said and shook her head.

“Yes. It was all Sandor and Bran and Jaime. They are the true heroes,” he told her and he grimaced.

She cupped his face.

“Tywin, you were there. You came to me like I knew you would. I thought only about you, the entire time he had me, and I knew, I knew, that you would come,” she said and pressed her forehead to his. “Please don’t let him take more from us, Tywin. You came, you were there, and it was the best moment of my life to see your face on that boat,” Sansa was pleading with him, and he shook his head at her. How she could always see the best in him was beyond his comprehension.

“Alright, Sansa,” he told her and kissed her softly. She was warm and soft and smelled fucking delicious, and he wanted nothing more than to unwrap her towel and make her forget everything but him. But he knew they had to get this meeting with her parents over with.

“About Winterfell,” he started to say, and she sighed, and touched his chest, running her hands over his body as she liked to do.

“We need to tell my parents, and we’ll do it together,” she said, and he saw the conviction in her eyes.

“Thank you,” he told her and sent a silent thanks to Sandor, who had turned out to be one of the most genuine friends that Tywin had ever had.

Soon enough Sansa was ready, and hand in hand, they left the loft and went to the jet. Within an hour, they were airborne, and Sansa hadn’t let go of him. This was something they needed to do together, and they would face the consequences together. When they were close to landing, Tywin phoned Ned and told him that they needed to speak to them both immediately. Robb and Talisa, along with the baby, were also at the house, and Ned swallowed. He could tell by the look in Tywin’s eyes that something serious had happened.

“We will be here,” Ned said, and Tywin hung up.

When they landed, Tywin drove them to Winterfell Manor. It had been months since Sansa had been here, and there was something about coming home that had always warmed her heart in the past. But she realized that feeling was gone. The stately manor home, all stone and wood and soaring ceilings would still hold warm childhood memories, but it was no longer home. That was the loft and Casterly Rock.

Something settled in Sansa. She realized she had become her own person. She’d made decisions for the past few years for her, and no one, not even her mother, had the right to make her feel wrong about them. She knew her mother didn’t approve of Tywin, but he was a good man. And they loved each other. No one had ever loved Sansa the way that Tywin did, and she was sure that no one else ever would. He was her other half, and the way he made hre feel was all consuming. Sansa straightened her shoulders.

Her mother had no right to give Petyr her address. She realized that whatever happened today, it wouldn’t be her fault.

“Are you alight?” Tywin asked softly, holding her hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss.

“I love you, Tywin,” Sansa said quietly, softly, and firmly.

He saw the truth in her eyes. “I love you too, Sansa. For all my days,” he told her and she nodded. They were in perfect accord.

She nodded and he saw the truth in her eyes.

They parked the SUV and approached the mansion hand in hand. At any other time, Tywin could appreciate the architecture of this place, but today his rage was simmering, and he was all business.

Ned met them at the door and shook Tywin’s hand and then pressed a kiss to Sansa’s bruised cheek. His eyes widened at the sight, and Sansa shook her head. They would get to that. Ned’s eyes narrowed, and he saw that Sansa had not let go of her husband’s hand.

Robb, Catelyn and Talisa were all waiting in the great room. The tension was thick, and even though Sansa hadn’t seen her family since she’d told them she was pregnant, no one made any moves to embrace each other.

Tywin and Sansa sat together, and Ned joined his wife. Tywin looked at the Starks and then told them bluntly what had happened last night. He left no detail out, and almost snorted when he saw Catelyn clasp as her husband’s hand. The only thing he had left out was who had kidnapped Sansa.

She shot Tywin a loathsome look. “It had to be someone from your circle,” she stated. “You’ve angered so many people over the years with your shady business dealings.”

Ned’s eyes narrowed as he looked between Sansa and Tywin. They knew exactly who had kidnapped her, and he felt his stomach drop at Sansa’s next words.

“It wasn’t Tywin, Mom,” Sansa said. “It was Petyr.”

Catelyn’s mouth dropped open and then she waved a hand. “No, you must be mistaken, Sansa. Petyr would never do such a thing,” Catelyn stated confidently, dismissing her daughter’s claim.

“It was him, Mom,” Sansa insisted and looked straight at her mother, exasperated that she refused to believe her.

“Well surely there was some misunderstanding,” Catelyn said almost arrogantly as if Sansa had somehow mistaken the identity of the man that had kidnapped her. As if Sansa were stupid.

Tywin had enough, and waded into the discussion.

“Are you particularly stupid?” Tywin barked out, and Ned sat up straighter, unable to believe that Sansa’s husband would speak to his wife that way. “The man kidnapped your daughter. He was going to sell her to some flesh peddler in Essos after he’d cut our child from her womb.”

Catelyn was shaking her head at them. “Petyr would never do such a thing. He cares for you, Sansa. Almost like a daughter. You must be lying.”

“MOM!” Sansa shouted at her. “We’re not lying. I’m not lying. Why do you insist on believing him over me?” Sansa cried and shot an angry look to her dad.

“Cat,” Ned said, begging her to listen to reason. She had always been blind to Petyr’s manipulations. She had flat out called him a liar when he’d shown her the file Tywin had amassed on the man.

“What Ned? You want me to believe that my oldest and dearest friend would do something like this?” She shook her head. “I can’t believe it.”

“Mom,” Robb said, a look of disbelief on his face. He looked at his Dad. There was something seriously wrong with her. Why wouldn’t she believe Sansa?

“I refuse to believe something so awful, not from someone as close to me as family,” Cat said.

“How did he know where I lived Mom?” Sansa asked quietly holding Tywin’s hand, and Ned reeled back in shock. Surely she hadn’t? She had known what the man was accused of, how he’d made Sansa feel.

Catelyn coloured, but held her ground, her eyes flashing with a tinge of madness there almost. “He wanted to make amends. To apologize Sansa. I would have expected you to allow him that courtesy.”

Sansa’s mouth dropped open in shock. Surely her mother wasn’t serious? She couldn’t honestly expect her to give Petyr Baelish that courtesy? Not after what he’d done to her and what they all knew he was.

“Enough,” Tywin roared standing up. He looked at Ned. “She is either delusional or the most inconsiderate, the stupidest woman I have ever met. She will not be allowed anywhere near my wife, not until you get her help, Ned.”

“Sansa!” Catelyn said, scandalized. “Do you see how he is treating me? Surely you cannot approve of this.”

Sansa simply shook her head at her mother and then rose to stand by his side. “I do love you, Mom, but Tywin is my husband. He’s the love of my life, and he’s my family. He’s the one who saved me, he’s the one who will always save me,” Sasna said.

She looked to her father. “She needs help Dad. This isn’t normal.” She turned to Robb, and saw nothing but support in his eyes. “I’m sorry Robb,” she said and he waved a hand.

“You have nothing to be sorry for San. I can’t believe this happened to you, and I’m so glad that you’re ok. Can I hug you?” he asked, and Sansa nodded, and her big brother folded her in his arms before he let his hands rest against her tiny bump.

“Want to meet your nephew?” he asked, and she gave him a watery smile. Sansa, Robb and Talisa left the room, leaving Tywin to face down Sansa’s parents.

“You know what type of man I am Ned,” Tywin said, his voice and face thick with anger. “You know what I will do for business. Now imagine what I will do for her. She matters more to me than anything in this entire world, and no one, not even her mother, will be allowed to harm her.” Tywin’s face was a portrait in rage. He wanted to smash something but was trying to hold his legendary temper back. He was mostly succeeding, although it was hanging on by a thread.

Ned nodded at him and looked at his wife, whom he suddenly wondered if he even really knew. For so long, it had been easiest to just go along with how she wanted to raise the children. Catelyn had very defined notions of who should be in charge of what in a marriage. And Ned could admit to never having challenged his wife. The only time he’d ever stood up to her was when he’d agreed to take Jon in, and she’d protested that he was taking something away from Robb. He should have realized then that something wasn’t quite right. What type of woman didn’t open her heart to an orphaned child? And then there were all the pressures she had heaped on Sansa. Almost nightly Ned was treated to her grousing about how much she hated Sansa’s marriage. Ned knew that their marriage was unconventional, but his daughter was happy and well loved. It wasn’t up to him to tell her whom she could be in a relationship with. And now to find out that his wife had ignored all of his warnings about Petry and she had given him access to their daughter. He felt his heart breaking.

“I don’t even know what to say to you,” Ned said to his wife. “We will discuss this in more detail later.” He looked to Tywin. “I cannot thank you enough for rescuing her. Had anything happened to Sansa, I have no words for what you did, saving her.”

Tywin shook his head. “It wasn’t me. It was Sandor and your son, Bran. I was useless.”

“Still,” Ned said and shook his head; he felt like his entire world was crumbling. He had no idea how to fix this.

“She is not welcome. At our homes, at the gallery. Until Sansa says so, she will refrain from contacting my wife in any way, shape or form,” Tywin said.

“You can’t do that!” Cat cried, her eyes flashing dangerously. “You cannot keep me from my daughter. You’ve already stolen her from me.”

Tywin scoffed at the woman, but Cat was on a roll. “This is why I objected to your marriage in the first place, and continue to do so. Sansa was meant to come home, to be close to us here at Winterfell. I didn’t like it when Robb married that foreign woman, but at least he had the sense to be here, to be with his family. But you, Tywin Lannister, you have kept Sansa from coming back North, where she belongs.”

Ned and Tywin were looking at her like she had grown a second head. Ned shook his head and spoke firmly to his wife.

“Cat, we’ve raised our children the leave the nest, to follow their dreams. That is what Sansa is doing,” he told her and she spun on him.

“Perhaps for someone like Arya, who is so wild and untamed that only the gods know where she’ll end up. But Sansa was raised better than that; differently. It’s why I pushed her so hard, made her do all those lessons. She could be so much more than just some artist that’s married to some rich older man. To be more than a simple cliché. I realize that things did not work out with that Bolton boy, but there are other wealthy Northern families where she could have found a suitable husband.”

“Mother stop,” Sansa said, coming back into the room. Both her and Robb had heard everything she had said. Sansa had always known that her mother had strong sense ownership over her, but this was too much. Robb looked ready to murder his mother for referring to his wife as that foreign girl.

“Your marriage is unseemly Sansa. Yes, I realize how much money and influence this man has, but I am the source of gossip and ridicule everywhere I go. Your age difference will never make it acceptable. And now you’re pregnant, and you want me to be happy? Gods, what will happen when the first person asks if he is your child’s grandfather instead of their father? I can’t believe you’d put an innocent child through that.”

Sansa’s mouth dropped open, and she stared at her mother. Was she serious? Of course, they would have challenges; every marriage did. But she loved this man, and she thought her mother knew that. She could see now that no matter what her mother would never come around. She looked at her father and saw the heartbreak on his face, as though he could see his marriage crumbling and his wife for the narrow-minded, control freak she was.

“I’m sorry, Dad, but I can’t do this with her anymore. I realize she’s your wife, but I need her out of my life. Unless something changes…..” Sansa said and saw Ned nod. “You’re more than welcome at the gallery opening, Dad. But don’t bring her.” Sansa gave her Dad a big hug and whispered that she loved him, and he squeezed her back.

“I’m happy that you’re safe. And I’m excited about your baby, jellybean,” he told her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Then Sansa walked straight past her mother, even as the woman reached for her.

“Sansa!” Catelyn cried. But Sansa was done. She fit her hand into Tywin’s and sent him a smile.

“I’m ready to go home,” she told him, and he nodded at her. Tywin had been incensed at Catelyn Stark the moment he had found out her role with Petyr Baelish, but even he wasn’t cold hearted enough to not see the devastation on Ned Stark’s face. He had genuinely come to like the man, and now it appeared that his marriage, while maybe not over, was in serious jeopardy. He understood then that this is why Sansa had been afraid to come here today.

“Ned, there’s always a place for you with us. Just say the word,” Tywin said, and Sansa sent him a brilliant smile.

Before they left the room, Robb gave her one more hug and shook Tywin’s hand. “I’m really happy for you guys,” he told him and Tywin nodded. Tyrion had nothing but good things to say about working with Robb Stark. The young man had grown up in the months since they had first met, and Tywin was grateful Ned had such a strong ally in his corner.

“And we’ll see you next week for the gallery opening. We wouldn’t miss it for the world, Sans.”

“Thanks Robb,” she said and then they left Winterfell Manor.

Sansa waited until they were on the plane before she broke down into heaving sobs. It was evening time, and the past twenty-four hours had been a roller-coaster of emotion. She felt like she’d lost her mother, devastated her father and gained her brother back fully. She knew her family would never be the same, and even though she knew it wasn’t her fault, she had been the dutiful daughter for so much of her life that it was still an odd feeling to break free of her mother’s expectations and influence over her.

Tywin gathered her in his arms and brought her to the bedroom, where she curled up in his arms. “Ahhh, baby, I’m so sorry,” he told her and pressed a kiss into her hair. There was nothing more to say. It was devastating, and Tywin knew how much Sansa valued her family.

Soon enough, Sansa fell asleep, and as Tywin held her, he wondered if he were ten times the fool as he thought of what he might be able to do to help her heal. From this, his thoughts kept circling back to the dog that Sansa seemed to want. She was four months pregnant, had a gallery opening and then wanted to get the Rock ready for the holidays. There were heaps of responsibilities and work ahead of them, and yet he was thinking of adding a puppy to all of that because he knew that it would make Sansa happy and brighten her world. But he knew that could wait for another day. Right now, they had to pick up the pieces, yet again, of a family member that had hurt them. Tywin sincerely hoped this was the last of it for a very long time.

_ Gallery Opening _

Dorna, Shae, Arya, Myrcella and Gilly had been godsends as far as Sansa was concerned. It was only because of them that the gallery events had even a chance of being successful. While she wasn’t vomiting every two minutes anymore, she was still so tired from the pregnancy.

When she had returned from Winterfell, she had wanted to cancel the first party, thinking it was stupid. Everyone knew she was pregnant, and the fallout with her mother was still effecting her. But it was Dorna who convinced her to have it; even if it was just a soft opening for family and friends. Sansa was glad she listened to her sister in law, and she was glad she’d taken Sandor’s advice; family was who loved you, not who was related to you. She had also finally relented and let Tywin’s very talented people go to work and make both events successful.

He had convinced her that she wasn’t a failure by paying people to what they did best. He gave her a lecture on how it was important for her to spend the Lannister wealth, and that she was giving someone gainful employment by doing so. She’d snorted at that, and then he’d snatched her up, tickling her until she relented. He reminded her that she wasn’t a failure hiring people to do things for her so she could concentrate on the things she loved. Tywin had been extra attentive; some might even say he hovered over her, the first few days they had been back from Winterfell. She knew he was worried, and she let him hover. But Sansa was slowly making her peace with what had happened with her mother.

She’d had a small dinner with Arya, Gendry and Jon the evening after they had come home and told them everything that had happened; from the kidnapping to the fallout at Winterfell.

“Fuck me, Sans,” Arya said, stunned and then pissed.

Jon simply rose from his chair and hugged her hard, shooting a look to Tywin and Sandor, who had also been very attentive. The big man still hadn’t moved back home, and Sansa wasn’t sure he would ever do so.

“I’m so glad you’re ok Sansa,” he whispered to her, and she hugged him harder. Jon couldn’t imagine what he would have done if anything had happened to her. When they finally broke apart, Sansa looked at both of them.

“So you’re not angry at me?” Sansa asked in a small voice.

All three frowned.

“Why would we be angry at you San?” Arya asked. She wanted to throttle her mother, and she was quite angry at her Dad as well. But not at Sansa. She was just glad that Sandor and Bran had been so proficient in getting her back. Arya would never admit it, but she was half in love with Sansa’s baby already, and every time she saw her sister she liked to talk to The Bump. If Petyr had harmed either her sister or her baby, Arya didn’t know what she would have done.

“Well, I’m not sure Mom and Dad’s marriage is going to survive this,” Sansa said quietly and worried her lower lip.

Arya shrugged. “That’s between them and not on you.”

Jon heartily agreed. He’d never really understood his Uncle’s love for his wife. She had always been a very cold and controlling woman in his opinion, and he was so thankful that Sansa was nothing like her.

“I call dibs on Christmas,” Arya said suddenly, and Sansa frowned.

“What on earth does Christmas have to do with any of this?” Sansa asked, bewildered.

“Well, you know Mom’s going to want us all to go to Winterfell, no matter what happens between her and Dad. So I’m calling you for Christmas,” Arya said, and Tywin’s eyebrows went sky high. Sansa looked at him helplessly, and he shrugged. The Rock was huge; they’d manage.

“Well fuck me, if she gets to go to the Rock, so do I,” Jon said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at Tywin. He’d spoken with the man once a week about investments and the stock market since they’d met and they were quite close.

Gendry coughed, and said, “Robert wanted to have all his kids over for Christmas. Together. But Myrcella said something about the Rock as well.”

Tywin rolled his eyes, and Sansa laughed as he put his arms around her.

“What do you say, my love?” Tywin asked her and Sansa grinned. He held up a hand. “But only, ONLY, if you promise you won’t do it all by yourself.”

Sansa pouted, and Tywin nipped at her lip.

“Oh my god, that’s just gross,” Arya said, but even she was grinning. They were so in love it was sick, but she was happy for her sister. And she’d come to appreciate Tywin. He was super smart and very sarcastic and Arya liked that about him.

They spent the rest of the evening chatting about their upcoming holiday plans, and Tywin could see how happy his wife was to have at least some of her family with her at the Rock for Christmas. He groaned at the thought of having to entertain Robert and then wondered what had happened to their annual family gathering at Storm’s End. It had always been a battle with Cersei where they would spend the holidays, and now that Robert was single and Cersei still locked away, Tywin had naturally assumed that they would all be there. Shrugging, he poured himself and Sandor a drink and settled in to watch in amusement as the Stark siblings debated what traditions they wanted Sansa to embrace this year. He knew his life was never going to be the same, and he couldn’t have been happier for that.

Her father, Rickon, Robb and Talisa and the baby flew in on a Thursday morning. They were all staying at the Loft, and Sansa was glad. Jaime and Brienne were also coming, but they had decided to stay with Tyrion and Shae. Her father looked like he’d aged a decade since she’d last seen him, and she wrapped him in a warm hug, which he willingly embraced.

Once they had gotten everyone settled in their apartments on the fourth floor, Ned, Sandor, Robb, Talisa and the baby came up the loft. Rickon was lost in his video games but promised he’d be up later. He told Sansa she had a “sweet set up” and Sansa rolled her eyes at him. Some things never changed, and Ric was one of them. Sansa had forgotten that Talisa and Robb had never been here and they gasped in pleasure when the lift opened.

“Sansa, this is wonderful,” Talisa said, delighted. She could easily see why Sansa’s eyes always brightened when talking about this place.

“Great home, Sans,” Robb said and then handed his son off to his sister’s eager arms. He knew she’d be babied out in a few months with one of her own, but in the meantime, he’d willingly hand off his son whenever he could. He spent enough time holding that little bugger each night when he wouldn’t sleep.

When everyone had settled in the living room, Tywin poured drinks for the men. He half suspected that him and Ned and Sandor might tie one on tonight. He’d cleared his schedule and had taken Friday off. Ned was quiet for a time, letting the small talk flow around him, happy to be back in such a warm home. He watched as Sansa and Talisa fussed over his first grandchild, and saw how Tywin was so loving and gentle with his daughter. Sure it was still odd with their age difference, but Ned could see how happy Sansa was.

“I’ve left your Mother,” he stated suddenly and all conversation stopped. Sandor stood and poured the man another drink, and let a hand clamp down on his shoulder. He was happy his instincts were correct; Ned Stark was a good man.

Ned sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. “She’s kept Winterfell Manor. I tried to get her in to see someone; a therapist, a doctor. Anyone. I think she is suffering from some serious mental illness, but she refused any help. That’s when I left,” he said and looked pained.

“Oh Dad,” Sansa said and went to enfold him in a tight hug. “Where are you staying?” she asked him and he grimaced.

“Hotel,” he mumbled, and Robb startled.

“Dad why?” his son had a hurt expression on his face, and Ned sighed. “I need to be close, for Rickon. That’s going to be the real battle,” Ned told them and Tywin nodded.

“I can have the best lawyers at your disposal in a heartbeat Ned. You simply need to say the word,” Tywin told him and Ned nodded. He needed to get his son away from Cat. It was why he’d brought him down to Kings Landing. Catelyn hadn’t been able to come up with a reason for why he shouldn’t go, and now Ned was loath to take him back.

“You can stay here, Dad,” Sansa said. “We have more than enough space, and we’ll be leaving for Casterly Rock within a few weeks.”

Ned nodded. He too had thought it might be best to get out of the North for a time. “Thanks baby,” he told her. He’d also been in contact with Robert, who surprisingly was still sober and doing quite well. He’d offered some good advice, and a place to stay, and Ned was seriously thinking about taking him up on his offer. He couldn’t believe that this is what his life had come to, but in a way if felt like a relief.

Eventually, Talisa tired and the baby needed to be changed and fed. She left and shortly afterwards, Sansa also went to bed. She pressed a kiss to Tywin’s lips, and made him promise he wouldn’t be too late. He actually grinned at her and she rolled her eyes. She knew they’d all have heavy heads the next day.

Sure enough, hours later when he drunk husband crawled into bed, he woke her up by sweetly nuzzling at her neck and rubbing her.

“Hmmmm I love your tits, Sansa,” he said, slurring his words a bit and she giggled. He so rarely allowed himself to lose control. She needn’t have worried though, because before he could do anything else he mumbled how much he fucking loved her, and then was snoring. Sansa rolled her eyes at him, but was a bit delighted that he’d spent so much time with her Dad. She knew that he would need all the support he could get in the coming months. She still couldn’t believe that he had left her mother, but she was glad that he had come to stay with them.

Sansa was right that the four men that had indulged the previous evening were in a bad state the next day. She laughed at her husband, and he groaned when he thought of how he had groped her. She made them all a huge breakfast, and then watched as the all took up a different spot around the loft to recover from their bender the night before.

Soon enough, the time had come for her party, and Sansa dressed happily. She had found a comfortable Stella McCartney white halter dress that allowed for her growing stomach room while leaving her back bare. It was comfortable and stylish and Tywin commented how lovely she looked. For tonight, since the halter keep her neck covered, he’d given her a stunning set of diamond drop earrings. When she tried to protest, he simply kissed her. He loved seeing her in the jewels that he bought her.

They entered the gallery from their loft, to all their friends and family already there. Sam and Gilly were catering the event, and the food was delicious; as was the company. The decorators had outdone themselves, and all the pieces that Sansa would put for sale tomorrow night were on display. That was until someone convinced her to let them have first crack at purchasing her work and she graciously relented. She knew they were doing it because they thought she was truly talented and not just to indulge her. Her family was overcome at her talent, having only seen pieces of her work here and there. Sansa beamed at the reception she received.

“Sansa,” her Dad said, overwhelmed by how truly talented she was and so very proud of her. The gallery itself was a spectacular space and it had been designed to show her art in the best possible light. Ned remembered months ago when she had sat beside Tywin upstairs and he had bragged about how talented she was, and now Ned could really see it. This wasn’t a passing whim for her, it was her heart, and Ned was glad that she dared to follow her dreams. And a man who was willing to stand by her side as she pursued them. He couldn’t even imagine if she had given this up to become a lawyer like he had wanted her too. “Jellybean, this is stunning,” he told her, and she hugged him hard.

“Thanks, Dad,” she said, grinning at him. Then Robert was by his side, and he hugged Sansa as well.

“Great place, Sansa,” he told her in his booming voice. Sansa took stock of her faux uncle. He seemed healthier and happier. He’d clearly lost some weight, and had a soda in his hand instead of a drink. Sansa approved.

“I hear we’re all coming to the Rock for Christmas,” he said and shot her a grin. Then he lowered his voice. “Is it alright if my brothers come as well? We normally go to Storm’s End but….”

He looked so forlorn that Sansa couldn’t help but say yes.

“Great. Ummmm can you tell my Stannis? He’s that sour man standing over there,” Robert said and pointed to an impeccably well-dressed man standing front of a painting of Naath, with the best posture she had ever seen. She rolled her eyes at Robert. He was like a giant child somedays. She nodded again and then made her way over to Stannis Baratheon. She’d only met him a couple times in her life, but her father always spoke highly of him.

She stood beside him as he was observing her painting, and she let the moment settle between them. Somehow she didn’t think he was the type of man that appreciated being interrupted. Or small talk.

“It is a stunning piece,” he told her finally and turned to look at her. She was caught by the look in his eye. She’d seen it before, when Tywin had been swept away by her painting of the Sunset Sea. This one was of a storm, and she’d painted it the night after a brutal one had come through Naath on their honeymoon. “It reminds me of Storm’s End,” he said.

“Thank you,” Sansa said. While tonight was for friends and family, she knew that Stannis would not give her a compliment unless it was due.

“Is it for sale?” he asked and she nodded.

“Excuse my manners,” he said a bit stiffly. “I realize we’ve met once or twice before, but it has been a long time. Stannis Baratheon,” he said and held out his hand.

“Sansa Lannister,” she said back and shook his hand, cool and firm.

“Ahh yes, I hear congratulations are in order, for both your marriage and your pregnancy, Sansa,” Stannis said.

“Thank you,” Sansa said and then sighed. “I apologize for the awkwardness, but I’ve been sent over here with an ulterior motive,” she told him and saw his eyebrows wing up. He reminded her in so many ways of Tywin and their first meeting.

Sansa exhaled. “Robert has invited himself, along with this children, to Casterly Rock for Christmas this year. He has also invited Renly and Loras and yourself and your daughter.”

“And you are his messenger?” Stannis asked dryly. While it was true Robert was doing much better since his divorce, his unwillingness to engage in any conversation that might result in conflict was still legendary.

Sansa shrugged and looked back to her Dad and his best friend. Tywin had also joined them, and he sent her quick smile and a look that ask if she needed his help. She shook her head. Stannis observed her the entire time. It was fascinating to think that Tywin Lannister had married again; and to a woman who was young enough to be his granddaughter. Stannis had fully expected the art show to be atrocious; a rich man indulging his trophy wife’s hobby. He had been pleasantly surprise by the talent that Sansa Stark, no Sansa Lannister, had. This was no passing fancy. She was a stunning talent. Stannis appreciated talent.

“Casterly Rock is massive and it’s the holidays. The more the merrier,” she told him honestly and he nodded. “Just be sure to bring a festive holiday sweater to wear,” she said and watched him blanch in horror.

She laughed brightly and Tywin joined her at that moment, wrapping a large hand possessively around her waist and drawing her to his side, as if to proclaim to everyone that she was his. She almost rolled her eyes at him.

“And what is so amusing?” he murmured lowly to her and sent Stannis a possessive look. Sansa knew what her husband was doing, and thought him utterly ridiculous. He was the only man she had eyes for.

“Stannis had the same reaction as you did when I mentioned the words, holiday sweater,” Sansa said cheekily to her husband.

Tywin straightened and gave her a haughty look. “I will not wear any of those monstrosities that your feral sister showed me the other day,” he said and shuddered. Stannis sent him a look of solidarity.

“But Tywin, it’s tradition,” she pouted at him, and he barked out a laugh.

“It is not, my dear, and there is nothing you can do to make me,” Tywin told her and nipped at her, making Stannis shuffle a bit. He was uncomfortable with such public displays of affection.

“Fine,” she huffed, knowing he could be as stubborn as her. Then her eyes turned mischievous. “Are you sure there is nothing I can do to make you change your mind?” She had lowered her voice to a sexy purr, and Tywin would have taken it further if he didn’t see how uncomfortable Stannis was standing there.

As it was, he had to say something to his very sexy wife.

“Naughty girl,” he murmured to her, and then kissed her again, more than comfortable being this affection with her in front of their friends and family.

When Sansa finally turned back to Stannis he was pointedly ignoring them and staring at her painting.

She blushed and said, “Sorry. He’s incorrigible. You are more than welcome at Casterly Rock, Stannis, holiday sweater…. Optional.” Stannis gave her a slight nod.

Then Tywin took her by the hand so she could mingle with their other guests. Before they left, Stannis took one last look at them. Tywin’s wife was a spectacular creature, and was a true asset to a powerful man such as the Great Lion. For a brief moment he wondered if she might have a friend, and then shook his head at such a ridiculous thought.

The night was magical for Sansa, and she cried when they brought out a huge cake celebrating her pregnancy. Or course she insisted that Shae and Myrcella joined her, and soon the whole Gallery was filled with jokes about how many new Lannister’s would be born next year. Of course almost no one noticed Brienne blush or Jaime’s wide grin, but Sansa did and knew she’d have to get the scoop on that at a later date.

Finally, once everyone had left, half the art having already been purchased by her family and friends, Sansa lay snuggled in her husband’s arms. He had just had his way with her, and she was feeling boneless and well satisfied.

Tracing her hands across his chest, she told him it had been a good idea, the party tonight.

He snorted. Of course it was. He rarely had bad ones. She sleepily cuddled into him, murmuring how much she loved him, and he told her the same. He had to admit that out of such horror with her mother, she seemed to be handling things alright. He knew that they would get through the official opening tomorrow night, and then make plans to move back to the Rock. Tywin could feel the low thrum of excitement in his body at such a thought. It was there that they would build their family; with their first child well on its way, and a huge amount of people coming for Christmas. He pressed one last kiss to Sansa before whispering how much he loved her and how proud he was of her, and then followed her into sleep.


	27. Christmas at Casterly Rock Part 1

_Kings Landing_

Sansa spent the week after the gallery opening working with her two new staff members to package and send out the art that had been purchased. Like her first show, this one had been very successful, and she was quite happy with how things had gone. This morning in the paper there had been a massive write up about her, and though she felt the journalist used the name Lannister much too frequently, it had been very positive. Sansa Lannister was now an artist to watch out for and on the art scene in Kings Landing.

Her father and Rickon had decided to stay in the apartment for a little while longer; Robert still hadn’t purchased a house, and they all thought his current apartment was much too small. Ned was worried about what Rickon might do to such a space. He also needed to deal with Catelyn and had come up to speak with Tywin the previous afternoon. He had decided to move forward with a divorce, as much as it pained him, as well as full custody of Ric. Sansa was proud of him. Robb, Talisa and the baby had flowing home to Wintertown on Monday morning; Robb told their Dad not to worry and that he had things under control. Surprisingly they all believed him.

Tywin brought Ned with him to work on Monday, and so Sansa was left with Sandor as her shadow. She didn’t mind. He’d done so much for them lately, and she enjoyed spending time with him. It was only when she was standing in front of the painting that Stannis liked that Sansa decided she would hand-deliver it to him in person. That way, she could ask him about Christmas gift ideas for his family and thank him for his support. He’d also purchased two smaller prints, and she wanted to reassure him that he and his daughter were welcome. When she had the paintings loaded up into Sandor’s truck, she gave him the address to the Baratheon offices. Afterward, she was meeting her father, Tywin, Tyrion and Kevan for lunch.

When she got to the building that housed Baratheon Oil Inc., she asked to be put through to Stannis. The guard took one look at her and knew exactly who she was. She was told she could go up immediately and so she and Sandor lugged the paintings to the freight elevator, her friend grumbling the whole way and Sansa happily chirping to him. When they arrived at the correct floor, the secretary took one look at them and paged Stannis, trying to hide a grin. Everyone in Kings Landing knew who Sansa Lannister was, and she couldn’t wait to see how this went down.

All three Baratheon brothers came to the front. Robert was delighted to see her, Renly just grinned at her and Stannis gave her a look of slightly stunned disproval.

“Mrs. Lannister,” he said in a flat tone, and Sansa grinned at him.

“I had some questions for you, and I wanted to say thanks for your patronage,” she explained and shot him a grin, which he didn’t return, but she could see his lips quirk. Slightly.

“Dad, what did you buy?” came a voice behind the three men, and then a young woman of about eighteen, with dark hair, blue eyes and a scarred cheek slipped out from behind the brothers.

“Hi, I’m Sansa,” Sansa said brightly, knowing Stannis had a daughter Bran’s age named Shireen. This was perfect. Now Sansa could speak with her as well.

Shireen took one look at Sansa, standing beside the largest man she’d ever seen with a massive scar on the side of his face and three expertly wrapped packages.

“Oohhhh are those the paintings my Dad bought? He said you were an amazing artist,” Shireen said clapping her hands, and Stannis almost groaned that she revealed such a personal opinion to this virtual stranger even if she was the artist from whom he’d purchased the paintings from.

“Yup,” Sansa said, popping the p.

“Bring them in,” Robert boomed. “Let’s see what Stanny finally spent some of his fucking money on. He’s notoriously cheap.” Sansa saw Stannis grimace at Robert’s words and mouthed a silent sorry to him. He waved it off. He was used to Robert’s crass language and awful nickname for him.

Soon enough, and much to Stannis’ chagrin, the three paintings he had purchased were unwrapped in the board room. Renly and Robert were stunned. They could see what had drawn Stannis to the large stormy painting, and Sansa’s talent was evident.

“Oh my god,” Shireen said and sent a look Sansa’s way. “These are amazing. Dad, wow.” Shireen was impressed with her father’s taste, and Stannis looked uncomfortable that everyone had seen what he had purchased.

Robert coughed and then looked at Sansa. “Maybe one day we can convince you to come to Storm’s End. I bet there are a million things you could paint there,” he told her.

She smiled brightly. “I would love that.”

Soon enough, Robert and Renly left, and only Sansa, Stannis, Shireen and Sandor remained in the room. A bit of an awkward silence filled the space until Shireen broke it.

“How did you get your scar?” she asked Sandor and he startled a bit, before looking her in the eyes.

“Shireen,” Stannis hissed, horrified she would ask the man such a personal question.

Sandor didn’t even blink; he held her gaze and saw something in her eyes that he recognized.

“My brother,” was all he said and she nodded accepting the answer for what it was. Sansa, of course, had a million follow up questions, but she wouldn’t ask. “You?” Sandor asked the girl.

“Chickenpox. But like really bad. And my mom didn’t believe in ‘real’ doctors, so it wasn’t until my Dad finally came to pick me up that I was able to get help,” Shireen said, and Sansa shot a look of horrified outrage to Stannis. He met her gaze and nodded. He’d never forgiven himself for letting Selyse have custody of Shireen during the weekdays, and even less so after what had happened to his daughter.

“Is it true we’re coming to Casterly Rock for Christmas?” she asked, changing the subject abruptly and Sansa nodded and smiled at her.

“Yes, it is. I mean, if that’s what your father has decided. That was the other thing I wanted to speak to him about. I need present ideas; for Robert and Renly,” Sansa said, and Stannis gaped at her while Shireen laughed.

“Dad doesn’t buy presents. He gives money or gift cards,” Shireen stated. Stannis went to protest, but couldn’t. He found the entire notion of shopping for people that could buy anything they wanted a ridiculous and utter waste of time. But Sansa did not. And neither did his daughter as she shot him a triumphant look. He shook his head as the two of them quickly bonded.

When Sansa finally took her leave, she had Shireen’s cell number programmed and promised to text her in the coming days. Sansa really liked her, and knew she would fit in with her family and friends at Casterly Rock. Shireen had confessed that Christmas was normally a pretty dour affair and that this year it sounded like lots of fun.

When Sansa walked into Tywin’s office, she blushed slightly when she looked at Tywin’s desk and remembered how he’d had her there. Tywin caught the look on her face and grinned at her. He looked like a lion that had just had a particularly satisfying meal. She shook her head at his antics, and then came up to kiss him, uncaring that her father, Kevan and Tyrion were all there.

“Ready for lunch?” she asked, and he nodded. She usually wouldn’t bother, but her Dad had an update regarding her mother, and she couldn’t leave it all on her husband. When they were seated at Tywin’s favourite restaurant and his assigned table, Ned huffed out a breath and told Sansa the latest. Her mother was enraged that Ned had decided to stay in Kings Landing, had vowed to fight the divorce, and was positively was apocalyptic that Rickon was away from her. Sansa reached for her Dad’s hand and squeezed it. It was going to be a brutal few months for her family, and Sansa wondered if they should stay in Kings Landing longer than they had planned for support.

When she brought it up to Tywin that night, he agreed that delaying their move back to Casterly Rock would be beneficial. Ned was using space in Tywin’s building to run his business and Ric and he had settled in the apartments a floor below.

Sansa was sitting on the side of the bed, rubbing lotion on her small bump, hoping that she wouldn’t get stretch marks when she felt Tywin’s hands come from behind and cup her stomach.

“Come to bed, love,” he whispered to her. Turning, Sansa pressed her lips to hers and pushed him gently back on the bed before she climbed on top of him. He let her have her way, happily watching as his wife rode him.

Breathing heavily, he leaned up to kiss her. “Gods, I love you, woman,” he muttered, and she grinned before snuggling into him and falling asleep.

The next six weeks passed in a blur of work, meetings, doctor’s appointments, stocking the gallery and helping her Dad and brother adjust to life in Kings Landing. Tywin was her rock, and he and Ned had become particularly close. The divorce proceedings had been scheduled for January, and Sansa was glad that her family wouldn’t have to deal with it before the holidays.

Sansa had continued to go to her weekly checkups with Dr. Millar, and her pregnancy was progressing normally. The OBGYN had told them she could tell them the sex of their child, but Sansa wanted it to be a surprise, and Tywin was okay with her choice. That hadn’t even been an option when Joanna had been pregnant, so it hadn’t even occurred to Tywin to ask.

Finally, the first week of December was upon them, and Sansa was itchy to get to the Rock. When her father noticed her snapping one night at dinner, he asked what was wrong, and she finally told him that she was anxious to get back Casterly Rock. She had a million ideas for Christmas, and with over twenty-five people coming for the holidays, she just wanted to be there. Plus she wanted to start planning the nursery, and Tywin wouldn’t allow any work to happen on their loft until they had left. He did not want to live in a construction zone. Ned assured her he was fine, and that they could leave, and Sansa gratefully threw herself into his arms.

_Casterly Rock_

One week into December, Sansa and Tywin flew home to Casterly Rock. Tywin loved how excited she was to be back here, and he could even see Sandor relax. The stately home was probably the safest place for her in all of Westeros, and when they turned into the gates, she let out a happy sigh, and Tywin squeezed her hand. It always felt like this for him as well.

Sansa had so much to do now that she was finally home. The loft would always be special; it would always be the place she first fell in love with her husband. But the Rock was where they would make their home and raise their child.

To begin, she needed to find a doctor in Lannisport. She was counting on Brienne helping her out there, and the first week she was back she met her in Lannisport for lunch. Of course, Sandor insisted on driving her in, and Sansa almost rolled her eyes at how protective he still was over her, but one look from him and she zipped her lips.

As she had known the night of the party at the Gallery, Brienne was pregnant as well, but only about two months. She had a lovely woman OBGYN in Lannisport and happily gave Sansa her name. When Sansa gushed over her pregnancy, Brienne gave her a look and said that she’d scheduled her husband for a vasectomy in the New Year. Jaime couldn’t stop bitching about it, but Brienne was done. She’d have three children under four, and even with a nanny, it was a tremendous amount of work. She and Sansa laughed about men and their sensitive parts, and then Brienne turned serious and asked how Sansa was coping from the kidnapping. It was nice having someone with an efficient attitude like Brienne to speak with.

After lunch, Sansa dragged Sandor to a _million fucking Christmas shops_, his words, not hers, as she happily pointed out things that she wanted for decorating Casterly Rock. She had a meeting with some of Tywin’s staff tomorrow, but she wanted ideas today!

When she and Sera sat down with Kyra, one of the best party planner and designers in the Westerlands the next day, Tywin and Sandor hurriedly left the room. Tywin had given her carte blanche on how much she wanted to spend but honestly wanted to know nothing about it. He happily handed that task over to her and she had almost a maniacal gleam in her eyes that quite frankly scared him. Later, when she came to find him and snuggled up on his lap in his office, he asked if she had a productive meeting.

“Very,” she grinned at him, and happily chirped about all her plans. He half-listened to her until he heard those dreaded words, holiday sweater again, and gave her a look. She laughed at him and pressed a kiss to his mouth, then let her hand trail down his button-down shirt, where she grasped him. She loved that he still dressed in his suits even when he was working from home. It made it fun to unwrap him.

“Do you still have to work?” she purred in his ear, and he glanced at his schedule. He had one more conference call scheduled, but it was mostly perfunctory. He shot a quick email to Kevan, who promised he’d take care of things, and dragged his wife to the rug in front of the fireplace and made love to her for the rest of the afternoon. When evening fell, they finally stumbled back to their bedroom, and he called down for his staff to bring them a late dinner. They ate at the table in one of their adjoining rooms, before he winked at her and picked up the chocolate sauce he’d also had delivered. Her eyebrows winged up, and her eyes darkened with desire, and Tywin Lannister feasted on his wife for dessert.

Their life fell into a comfortable pattern at the Rock. Tywin still worked, but with modern technology, it was easy for him to skype into meetings that he was required at. He also didn’t spend nearly the amount of time he used to at work; and found himself enjoying that because Sansa was around and she loved spending time with him.

Sansa still painted when she wanted, but she spent the majority of her time getting the mansion ready for Christmas. Most guests were arriving on December 22nd. The now infamous ugly sweater party was being held on December 23rd. On the 24thSansa had arranged for a traditional Christmas Eve dinner followed by all the usual activities on the 25th.

Listening to all of Sansa’s plans for their family, Tywin spent half a day reflecting on his lonely life a year ago, before he’d gone to the gallery opening. Christmas had always been either a massive headache with Cersei, Joffrey and Robert making everyone’s holiday miserable, or spent by himself. Tywin could recognize now that he had been unhappy for years and that it was Sansa that made all the difference. Still, in the thirty-five years since his wife had died, there had been no one like her, and he was happy he had waited, however unintentionally for her.

As the days of December rolled by, Sansa contented herself with getting the Rock ready, shopping in Lannisport, and making preparations for the nursery. The weather had turned cold, windy and rainy, and Sansa loved it when the staff would go around and light the fireplaces in the rooms. She found it cozy, even in such a large mansion, and more than once she had convinced Tywin to abandoned his work to make love to her in front of the fire in his study or the library. Tywin confessed one afternoon that he wanted to make love to her in each room in the entire Rock. Sansa’s eyes had widened at that statement, but she was up for the challenge.

He laughed at her one day when she had Sandor haul bag after bag into the Rock. She had been in a frenzy to buy baby clothes that morning and had dragged the big man to Lannisport. When she caught the look in her husband’s eyes, she bit her lip and said, “I might have gone a bit overboard.”

Sandor grumbled about pregnant women, shopping and something that sounded suspiciously like _too much fucking money for her good_, but when she pinned him with narrowed eyes, he wisely shut up. Later, when Sansa and Sera had happily carted all the new baby clothes up to the room adjacent to their bedroom that Sansa was turning into a nursery, Sandor sat across from Tywin and shoved a small jewelry box his way.

He looked embarrassed, but he said quietly, “I need you to tell me if she’ll like it. If it’s good enough for her.”

Tywin winged up an eyebrow at that. When he opened the little box, he could see that his friend had gone for superb craftsmanship. The band was platinum wedding band with a flush-mounted round brilliant cut diamond, with smaller diamonds set at intervals around the band. It weighed a total of 2 carats.

He coughed and then indicated the most significant diamond. “If she wore something like Sansa’s rock, she’d catch it on everything. The man you sent me to, he said this would work better given her job.”

“Well done, Clegane,” Tywin said honestly, nodding at his friend. It was a gorgeous ring, and Tywin knew his chef would be ecstatic to be proposed too. Sandor settled then, happy that he’d gotten someone with Tywin’s tastes approval. He was shit at buying stuff like this. He was planning on asking her sometime over the holiday but didn’t know exactly when. He could see her look to Sansa’s stomach with longing, and the thought of having his child with her both terrified and excited him.

The first to arrive at the Rock were Ned and Rickon on the 20th. The school had been out for a few days, and Ric was driving Ned insane, so Sansa suggested they come a bit early. Ned had Ric for Christmas, even though Cat had protested vehemently. When she’d realized that none of her children were coming home to the holidays, she’d screamed at Ned for days. Robb had phone Sansa one night to let her know just how unhinged she was. Sansa shook her head but wouldn’t budge; there was no way that Catelyn Stark was welcome for Christmas at the Rock.

Jon, Arya, Gendry, Myrcella, Tommen and Kevan and Dorna were the next to arrive on the 21st, along with Bran, Robb, Talisa and the baby. Myrcella and Trystane made their way to the Rock with Robert, Renly and Loras. Tyrion, Shae and the twins also arrived that evening, and Jaime and Brienne had decided to do what they had done at the wedding and stay for the next few days so they wouldn’t be forced to drive home late each evening. Finally, on the morning of the 22nd, Stannis and Shireen arrived. Sansa made sure she, and Tywin were there to greet them; she had a feeling this was all a bit overwhelming for Stannis and wanted to make sure that he felt welcome.

Shireen was buzzing with excitement. Her Dad was always kind of down over the holidays, and she had been texting back and for the with Sansa over the past few weeks. She really, really liked her, and she was happy to see her waiting for them when they entered the large house. Storm’s End was huge as well, but this place was something else.

There were Christmas trees and tasteful décor throughout, and as Tywin and Sansa gave Shireen and Stannis a quick tour, Shireen gushed at how well Sansa had done at decorating it for the holidays. When they finally came to the games room where most of the younger people were hanging out, Sansa clasped Shireen’s hand and brought her into the room. Tywin left them there and showed Stannis the extensive library and billiards room where Kevan, Ned, Robert, Jaime, Tyrion and Sandor had bunked down. When Stannis gave Tywin a look, the great lion sighed.

“I love my wife, but even I need a break from such energy when they are all gathered around,” Tywin said dryly, and Stannis let himself relax incrementally. He had been worried that they would have to entertain a horde of millennials for the next three days and looking around Tywin’s well appointment library he realized that would not be the case.

Back in the games room, Shireen was being introduced to everyone. She knew her cousins, Myrcella and Tommen, and she’d met Gendry a couple of months back. Shireen still couldn’t believe that Uncle Robert had another kid. Gendry’s super scary girlfriend, Arya, was Sansa’s sister, and Shireen shook her head at how different they were; almost like her Dad and Uncle Robert. Shireen immediately like Sansa’s brother Bran. He was quite funny, and he had a dry sense of humour, and she noted how he and Tommen spent a lot of time together.

Sansa’s other brothers, Robb and Rickon, along with her cousin Jon and his girlfriend seemed nice, as did Myrcella’s husband, Trystane. Still, the room had a very male feeling to it, and Sansa gave her a look.

“Want to come hang out with us old married ladies?” Sansa asked with a grin, and Shireen nodded, noting Myr came over the join them as well.

Sansa left Arya in her glory, yelling at Ric on a video game they were playing, and the rest were either drinking beer, playing pool or debating starting up a poker game. Ygritte was telling them she could take them all, and when Sansa sent Jon a look to see if she wanted to come with them, he shook his head. Knowing that the staff would bring them food and drinks, Sansa, Myr and Shireen happily made their way to the large kitchen where Sera frequently could be found.

The kitchen was one of Sansa’s favorite places in the entire house. There was a second one, much more industrial and used for caterers and large parties. But this main kitchen was where Sera and Sansa spent most of their time. It had acres of space, two tables with which Sansa could feed a small army, a cozy nook and best of all its own fire place which was ridiculously decadent. It was a huge space at the back of the mansion and had patios that overlooked the Sunset Sea and sweeping floor to ceiling windows that let in a massive amount of light. There were two huge islands, and Sansa loved to curl up on a stool and chat with Sera as she created her fabulous food. Often if Tywin couldn’t find her in the atrium painting, Sansa was here. And it was here where they found Dorna, Brienne, Shae, Talisa and Sera. Sansa and Brienne had arranged for another nanny to be present at the Rock over the next few days so that Ygritte could enjoy time with Jon. Both women knew it was only a matter of time before Sansa’s cousin asked her to move to Kings Landing with him, and Brienne was testing this new one out.

When Shireen realized that four of the women were pregnant, her jaw dropped. Sera laughed at her and gave her a hug once she had introduced herself. Sera could see the young woman give her a curious look. Shireen knew this was Sandor’s girlfriend.

“Just ask,” Sera said kindly to her and Shireen blushed.

“It’s ok to love, just ask whatever it is you want to know,” Sera reassured her, and Shireen took a deep breath.

“Do his scars bother you?” Shireen said in a rush, and then looked away. Sera waited until the girl met her gaze.

“Only the fact that they hurt him and how they came about,” Sera said. She held up a hand. “I won’t tell you it’s easy. It’s not. Often people stare. They can be cruel and mean, and it affected him for a long time. But if you’re asking me if they make him any less attractive to me, well, my answer is no.” Shireen felt her eyes fill with tears, and she nodded at the beautiful woman who enveloped her in a hug. She smelled like Christmas cookies, and sure enough when they parted Shireen saw a large plate of them on the counter.

Soon enough she was happily drinking hot chocolate and gossiping with the women of Casterly Rock. By the time the evening came to a close, Shireen was in love with every one of them, and she was already planning on finding her Uncle and thanking him for inviting them here. Eventually, the ladies went to round everyone up, and they discovered that the young ones had roped Ned, Sandor, Robert, Jaime and Tyrion into their poker games. Sansa shook her head and let them be. She wasn’t their mother and tomorrow was only the 23rd. The only thing anyone had to do tomorrow was attended the first annual Lannister/Stark/Baratheon Ugly Christmas Sweater Party. They could be as hungover as they liked and sleep as late as they wanted for all Sansa cared.

Shireen and Sansa found Tywin and Stannis deep in conversation in the library, glasses of scotch between them. Both men had loosened their shirts so top buttons were undone and shirt sleeves were rolled up. Sansa could tell by the gleam in Tywin’s eye that he was working on a business opportunity. While she didn’t know Stannis well, he seemed excited. That was confirmed when Shireen mock whispered, “Gods, I wonder what they’re planning on taking over.” Both men whipped around to look at them, and Sansa sent her husband a grin. As if realizing that they had been abandoned by everyone else, both men appeared somewhat sheepish about letting work consume them, although they promised each other to resume the conversation tomorrow and Sansa only just resisted rolling her eyes at them. When she got closer, Tywin, slightly drunk and buzzed on this new opportunity, dragged Sansa to his lap and nuzzled at her.

Stannis stood abruptly and asked Shireen how her night was. He wasn’t a stupid man, and he could see how happy his daughter was. When he looked back to Tywin’s wife, who was giggling at her husband, he thought that perhaps Sansa Lannister would be a good influence on his daughter. Gods knew that Cersei and Selyse certainty hadn’t proven to be. Thanking Tywin and Sansa for the lovely evening, Stannis and Shireen took their leave.

“Come on, husband,” Sansa said, pulling Tywin to his feet. “You can finish what you are trying to start in our bedroom.”

Before they left the library, Tywin pulled her to him and whispered in her ear. “Do you know I sat here the entire night, and all I could think about was how I had you on that rug in front of the fire. Just about drove me mad,” he growled, and Sansa felt the lust race through her system.

“Tywin,” she panted, and he smirked at her, before taking her hand and hurriedly walking towards their private wing. He’d never been more grateful that there was no one near them and he could make his wife scream his name as much as he wanted tonight.

Sandor let Sera pull him from his poker game; he’d taken a decent amount of the winnings, and the ring he’d hidden in his nightstand was burning a metaphorical hole in his pocket. He didn’t want to ask her on Christmas Day, which seemed too cheesy and cliched. He wanted her to remember it as special, and he’d made sure he’d limited what he’d drank tonight, so he had his wits about him. When they made it back to their rooms, Sera was already climbing all over him, and he grinned at her. He still couldn’t wrap his brain around how much she loved him. When he made her come the first time, he grinned and rested his head on her stomach. He loved looking at her like this, and she smiled back at him.

“Fuck you’re talented with that tongue of yours,” she purred, and he barked out a laugh.

“I fucking love you, Sera. Marry me,” he said and watched as she sat straight up in bed.

“What did you say?” she demanded. He would have been worried, but he could see the excitement and love in her eyes.

“I love you. I’m going to love you forever. I know I can’t offer you much, but I want you to be my wife,” Sandor said. In truth, he had a decent amount of money, and Tywin paid him a ridiculous amount.

“Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod,” she screamed and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him. “Of course, I’ll marry you, Sandor,” she said, and then he watched as the tears came to her eyes. He grunted and shifted her a bit, and then reached into the nightstand to pull out the ring he’d picked out for her.

For once, she was speechless, and the tears flowed freely. She ran her hands over the large diamond that had been sunk into the platinum band, so it was flush with the metal, at once getting the significance.

Sandor looked worried, and said gruffly, “I know you work with your hands and this way it won’t catch on things,” he started to explain, and she shushed him.

“It’s perfect. Absolutely fucking perfect,” Sera said and asked him to slip it on her finger. She held her hand up, overcome with how much she loved this man. She launched herself at him then, and as wet and slick as she was, sunk on him and rode them both to orgasm. Afterwards, when they laid tangled in each other, she looked at him.

“I’m going to want babies, Sandor,” she told him, and he nodded at her before smiling.

“I may be a dumb dog, but I’m not that big of an idiot,” he told her. “I can see the baby fever each time you look at all those Lannister women that have been knocked up. Sera laughed; it was true. She was overjoyed for her friends, but she wanted a baby herself. And now she would get one. This was shaping up to be the best Christmas ever.

_ The Party _

Tywin flat out refused to wear any type of holiday sweater; ugly or otherwise. It was the only time that no amount of cajoling, begging, pleading or offering a variety of sexual favours wouldn’t sway him. Sansa pouted prettily, but he would not be moved. He had gone into their extensive closet and emerged with a green cable knit sweater, and Sansa finally relented. Because of his unwillingness to participate, she had refused to show him the sweater she would be wearing, so it wasn’t until the party itself was upon them, that he finally saw what his wife was wearing.

He had to admit; she was absolutely adorable. She had chosen a sweater that was white and replicated a snowman, with The Bump, as Arya referred to it as the largest snowball at the bottom. She had paired it with black leggings and sparkling earrings that were Christmas trees. He smiled at her when she got dressed, but she was still miffed by him and only reluctantly let him drop a kiss onto her forehead. He frowned slightly and said nothing, but it was a bit upsetting that she was taking his refusal to participate so seriously.

When he questioned her on it, her eyes welled with tears, and he knew he was in trouble. “It’s my first time doing something like this as a couple; as a married couple, Tywin and now I’m going to be the only person down there whose partner refuses to participate.”

She turned her back to him and went to leave. There was no point in discussing this anymore. He’d made his position clear. Tywin was stunned. He had taken it all in good fun and had no idea that something so trivial would be so important to his wife. When he finally caught up to her, she was already on the main floor, and everyone was laughing and joking over each other’s choices. He could admit it was amusing, but he still could not imagine himself wearing any of the monstrosities. Thankfully when he entered the great room where Sansa was hosting the party, he saw that Stannis was clothed in a navy blue knit sweater.

Still, as they stood off to the side, for the first time in his marriage, Tywin felt the age difference with his wife. He saw his brother wearing a sweater that made him look like Santa and given his belly, it was appropriate. Dorna’s was a stocking that she’d stuffed a bottle of wine into. Sandor and Sera had matching sweaters; her’s a large turkey that said _I’m a thigh gal _and Sandor’s another cooked turkey that said, _Breast Man. _His friend and security man was beaming with pride as Sera showed everyone her ring and was telling everyone that Sandor had proposed last night. Sansa had found out first thing this morning, but still squealed and hugged them both. Sandor frowned slightly when he saw Tywin standing off to the side, but then was accosted by Jon and Gendry and lost track of him.

Jaime had somehow found a sweater with a roaring lion whose mane lit up with lights. Tywin had no idea where you would even buy such an article of clothing, while his wife had a black sweater with snowflakes that said _Let it grow, let it grow, let it grow_. Clever, Tywin thought. Shae had covered her bump with one that said _I’ve been naughty this year_, while Myrcella, the other pregnant woman in the room, had her bump covered with a present that said, _best gift ever._ Tyrion also had a large Christmas present on his chest, but his said, _I am the gift._ Tywin snorted at that. Trystane and Tommen both had a variation of a drunk reindeer and Tywin didn’t quite understand the joke.

Of course, Robert was also wearing a reindeer, except that his nipple was showing through the sweater for the animal’s supposed red nose. Stannis stiffened when he saw what his brother had chosen. Robb and Talisa had matching sweaters with wolves on them, and Jon and Ygritte’s were a play on some band or famous singer, Tywin couldn’t quite tell. Rickon tried to sneak a beer into his sweater, also a present, which Sansa quickly plucked out and shoved a soda in. Bran’s said _Let’s get baked_, Arya’s was two gingerbread ninja’s, and Gendry’s had cups all over his for what Tywin could only assume was some type of drinking game. Loras, Renly and Shireen had all some type of reindeer variation sweater, and Tywin thought that quite clever since their house sigil was a stag. Finally, Ned’s sweater said Father Christmas and had a large Christmas tree on it. Sansa smiled broadly at her father and hugged him.

Standing off to the side, Tywin finally understood what had made his wife upset. Here, amongst family and friends, it was alright to be silly and have fun. And he saw that many of the couples had matched their sweaters to one another, so even if you had no idea who they might be, you could tell they were together. And he had refused his wife. It was one thing for Stannis to say no, but Tywin was a host, and this was one of their first functions as a couple. Tywin watched as people would glance at him when they saw Sansa’s sweater and almost frown, before turning back to her. Tywin was beyond frustrated that he wasn’t given a chance to explain himself to Sansa or her family. He had no idea how to make things better, and as the night wore on, Sansa was always just out of reach. It wasn’t evident to anyone but him, but he could tell she was upset.

It was finally Jaime that came over and handed him a glass of scotch. He’d held himself back from socializing the entire evening. Without Sansa on his arm, he didn’t much feel like it, and it was terrible being at odds with her.

“What did you do to piss her off?” Jaime asked softly and shot his father a look.

Tywin grunted.

“Ahhhh, let me guess. Tywin Lannister was too proper to participate in his wife’s fun,” Jaime said with a knowing look. It hurt that he was so transparent. Tywin had completely missed how this would upset her.

“She’s fucking pissed,” Jaime told him and took a sip of his drink and then held up his hands when his father glared at him.

“I can see that,” Tywin ground out and Jaime took pity on him and clapped him on the back.

“Part of it is probably those raging pregnancy hormones,” he said conspiratorially and shuddered. He’d forgotten just how emotional Brienne got during pregnancy and had been reminded the other day when he’d forgotten to take out the garbage and recycling. “But, part of it is that she’s truly hurt.”

Tywin sighed. He had no idea how he could fix this. He did not want to spend the holidays with an angry wife.

“What do I do?” he asked his son, and Jaime shook his head.

“Best bet is to let this party wind down and then speak with her when you’re alone,” Jaime advised. He could see the glittering anger in Sansa’s eyes and knew if Tywin approached her now, there would be fireworks; and not the kind anyone wanted to see. Tywin nodded tightly at that and spent a miserable few hours watching his wife laugh and chat with their friends and family while he stood on the outside of her warmth and love. He knew she wasn’t intentionally cutting him out. He knew she was angry and trying not to create a scene. But as the night wore on, the cold ball of hurt and humiliation deepened within Tywin, and he felt himself becoming angrier and angrier. Finally, watching her laugh brightly when she was standing with the Baratheon brothers, Tywin had enough. He carefully put his glass of scotch down that he had been nursing for an hour and left the party. He would not stand by and have his wife ignore him and make a fool of him in front of their friends and family. It was clear that she did not want to be around him so that he would remove himself from her presence.

Sansa knew she was dramatic. She couldn’t say why the issue with the sweater bothered her so much, just that it did. She had thought that she would be able to talk Tywin into one of them; it didn’t have to be as ridiculous as Robert’s or as gaudy as Jaime’s. She’d found a matching white cable knit sweater to hers that had a snowman mom and dad holding a tiny little snowball, and she thought it had been adorable. He’d flatly refused; that choice and every other. It angered her that she would dress to the nines to impress a bunch of entitled rich people at any event that he wanted to attend, but here in their own home, he wouldn’t even consider her request.

She had tried not to let her disappointment show, but when she had gotten dressed, she had realized just how upset she was. She supposed the pregnancy hormones were making her more emotional, but it hurt that she would be the only person in a couple whose partner refused to participate. It was all ridiculous; that was the fun in it. So she’d kept her distance from him the entire night, knowing that if she spoke with him again, she’d lose her temper and probably yell at him, making things worse. She had hoped it would blow over by the time the party was over, but instead, everything just felt worse and more fraught than ever. It hurt not to have him at her side, to not have him nuzzling her neck or keeping one of his large hands possessively in hers. It hurt to feel like she was a singleton here tonight when this was her first real party as Sansa Lannister; as his wife. It hurt that he made no effort to come and approach her, to make things better. And it almost broke her when she watched him leave the party before 10 pm without even glancing her way; dismissing her and making her feel more alone than ever. Sansa excused herself from the Baratheon brothers, feeling like she was on the verge of a meltdown when Sera saw her and scooted her into the kitchen.

“What the fuck is going on?” she asked worriedly as Sansa broke down sobbing in her arms.

“Tywin hates me,” Sansa cried and then deep shudders wracked her body. Sera glanced up to see Sandor had left the party as well, and he shook his head at the little bird. He’d watched the two of them keep their distance all night, and knew that something was wrong. Sighing, he turned to see if he could find his boss before Sansa’s voice whipped out.

“Don’t bother Sandor,” she said tightly. “I don’t need you to run interference for him. If he doesn’t want to talk with me, then fine.” There were plenty of rooms in this house, and Sansa would not go crawling to him when he’d been the one that had started this whole thing.

Suddenly, Ned was in the kitchen, and when he saw how upset Sansa was, he opened his arms to her, and she flung herself into him. Sera and Sandor gave her a worried glance but left the kitchen. This was something they would have to work out on their own. Sandor couldn’t always fix things.

When Sansa had finally calmed down, her face a patchy mess, Ned cupped her cheeks and asked her what was wrong. In stops and starts, she got the whole story out and sat quietly as her father stroked her cheek.

“Ahhh baby,” he told her, feeling for her. Both of them had equal responsibility in their first fight. It was just a silly situation that had gotten out of hand because neither one of them had been able to express themselves adequately.

“Let me ask you a question Sansa,” Ned said gently. “If you could fix this with a snap of your fingers right now, would you? Or do you want to be angry with him?” Ned knew some people just liked to fight, and while he didn’t think that was Sansa, it would help to understand. Arya could hold a grudge for days and loved to fight.

“I just want it to be better, Daddy,” she said, and he nodded at her, guessing correctly. “I’m hurt that he didn’t want to participate, but it’s so much worse that he didn’t even want to be by my side the entire evening,” she wailed, and Ned chuckled softly at her.

“Is it possible that he thought you didn’t want him there, Sansa?” Ned asked, and Sansa gave him a look and then sighed. She had ignored him; but he was always so possessive that she’d assumed he’d only last an hour by himself and then come and be with her, despite knowing her temper was up. Kevan had come around the corner to the kitchen and overhead Sansa and her father talking. As Ned walked his daughter through how to navigate her first fight with her husband, Kevan spun and went to find Tywin. He knew his brother; his temper was legendary, and he’d seen how angry he was when he’d left the party. If Sansa walked into that, all hell would break lose. And it had been years since Ty had to deal with an upset, pregnant wife.

Kevan didn’t even bother to knock; he just pushed into their bedroom to find his brother sitting in the dark, brooding. He flicked on the light and Ty scowled at him.

“You’re not my wife,” Tywin growled, and Kevan shook his head.

“No, your wife is currently sobbing her guts out to her father in the kitchen because she thinks you hate her,” Kevan said bluntly and watched as Tywin startled a bit. “Stop being an ass, and go find her.”

Tywin gave Kevan a penetrating stare, but his brother would not be moved. He knew how much these two loved each other.

“She’s hurt that you didn’t want to be with her tonight, and she’s upset that you just left the party without even acknowledging her,” Kevan soften his voice and saw Tywin’s eyes narrow.

He huffed out a frustrated breath. “How the fuck was I to know this meant something to her?” he said, exasperation clear in his voice. Kevan shrugged. Couples fought; it was part of marriage. But Tywin’s stubbornness was legendary, and his willingness to admit he’d misread a situation almost nonexistent. This was a real test for them. Was Tywin Lannister willing to say sorry to his wife? Was he ready to open up and communicate with her?

“Ty, she’s six months pregnant, its Christmas and she feels all alone. I can’t say who’s right or who’s wrong. Probably both of you,” Kevan stated and then paused. “Does it fucking matter? That’s your wife, and she’s crying her eyes out. Go get her,” Kevan said emphatically. Kevan was usually a pretty easy-going man, but on this, he would not be moved. He loved these two too much to see them tear each other apart like this.

Tywin got to his feet and left his bedroom with his brother, who was right. It didn’t matter now who was to blame. Sansa was his wife, and he loved her, and all that mattered was that he fixed this. When he strode into the kitchen, he almost stumbled a bit to see how distraught she looked. Ned sent him a grateful glance and then tapped Sansa on the shoulder to indicate that Tywin was here. When she saw him, she launched herself at him immediately, and he cradled her in his arms while she sobbed harder. Kevan and Ned both gave him a look that said, _fix this _and then left the couple alone.

“Shhhhh Sansa,” Tywin crooned to her, his stomach sick at the thought that she was this upset. When she wouldn’t stop, he started to beg, and he was sure it was the first time in his life. “Please baby, stop,” he asked and pressed a kiss to her forehead, brushing her hair back from her face, which was splotchy and red.

She was hiccupping and trying to catch her breath when she stuttered out, “I’m so sorry, please don’t hate me,” and Tywin cursed himself for being ten times the fool. His pride had always been his biggest downfall, and he’d let it get in the way of this entire evening.

“Fuck, Sansa, I will never hate you,” he told her, and she gave him a look.

“It seemed like it tonight,” her voice soft and filled with doubt. He shook his head and tried to gather his thoughts.

Sighing, he cupped her face. “I didn’t know how important it was to you that I participated tonight,” he tried to explain to her. Parties like this were not a thing when he had been younger and married. Perhaps if he had realized how important it was to her, he could have at least explained his reluctance.

Feeling his frustration building, he looked into her eyes. “I do not enjoy being made fun of,” he told her and saw her protest. He held up a hand, silently begging her that she let him get this out. “I realize that it would not be directed solely at me, but I am not a man for whimsy or a man that can poke fun at himself, Sansa. I wish I could tell you this will change, but I’m afraid I’ve never been that person.” She frowned.

“But Robert….”

“Is a fool who doesn’t fucking care who is laughing at him. I am not Robert Baratheon,” he told her and Sansa nodded slowly. Tywin sighed. “In many ways, we are very compatible people Sansa. In the most important ways, I believe we are. But,” he added, and she felt her stomach clench, “I am not some twenty-something foolish young man who wants to play beer pong off his chest all night. That is not who you married.”

“I know,” she said quietly, and he saw the hurt in her face still. “I just wanted to have fun together. Like everyone else,” she told him softly, and the tears came again.

They tore at him, to see her so emotional, and yet he couldn’t be something he wasn’t. “I am sorry, Sansa. I wished I had realized sooner how important this was to you, and I could have tried to explain myself better,” he told her, and she nodded, but he could see she was still upset.

He wondered, scarily and for a brief moment, if this were the end of them. He would never be the man who would don a festive holiday sweater; not even for her. And he wondered how many other things they might find in which they weren’t compatible. Was this just the beginning? Had they rushed things? Moved too soon? Everything had felt right, but maybe their ages were too big a gap. He didn’t want her to have any regrets in her life. He knew that he loved her and would until the day he died, but she was young and maybe being married to someone two and a half times older than her was wearing thin.

She saw the look on his face as if he were reevaluating their entire relationship and something must have scared her, because she started breathing heavier.

“Tywin, do you regret being with me?” she asked, her voice shaky and soft. Suddenly she couldn’t care less about a holiday sweater. She was being childish and overreacting. Her marriage and this man were more important than the stupid party. Why did she care if they had matching sweaters? Everyone knew how much he loved her. It wasn’t like he was shy about his affections. Most times, people commented on just how in love they were.

“No, never Sansa. You are everything to me, and I love you,” Tywin said and cupped her face, forcing her to look into his eyes. “But I am what I am, and I can apologize all I want, but I’m still never going to be like men your age,” he told her truthfully, trying to give her an out even if it killed him.

“I don’t want someone my age, I want you,” she cried and threw herself into his arms. “I love you, Tywin,” she sobbed, and he wrapped his arms around her. “You’re my husband, and the father of my baby and you promised to love me until the end of my days.” She was once again a mess, and Tywin knew they needed more privacy.

“Shhhhh,” he said and slowly untwined her arms from his neck. “Come on, love, let’s go to our room.”

He grasped her hand and walked her to the stairs that led to their bedroom from the kitchen. Silently she followed him, and when he got to their bedroom, he shut off all but one of the dimmest lights and brought her to the bed where she willingly cuddled into his arms.

“Please don’t leave me,” she almost begged him and he startled. If anything he was afraid she would want to leave him.

“Sansa, I was never leaving you,” he told her. “I just don’t want you to have any regrets,” he told her, and she shook her head.

“I don’t, Tywin, you have to believe me,” she said. She felt him run his hands through her hair and one came down to cup The Bump lovingly as he pressed soft kisses to her hairline.

“I love you so much Sansa,” he told her, his voice low and thick with emotion. “And I never want to go through another night like tonight.” She nodded her agreement. This entire evening was supposed to be fun, and it had been a total disaster.

“I’m sorry for overreacting,” she whispered, and he nodded into her before she felt a shudder run through his body. She realized that he was just as shaken as she was. She reangled her body so she could look into his face. His eyes were sheened with tears that he would not allow to fall.

“You’re everything,” he told her thickly, choked with emotion, and she nodded back at him. "Everything to me. I've never loved anyone like you, Sansa."

“You’re mine Tywin, and I’m yours,” she told him, just as intense and needy.

“From this day until the end of our days,” he whispered their vows back to her and then kissed her, hard and deep and full of everything he felt for her.

“Make love to me,” she whimpered and pulled the snowman sweater from her body so he could see the sexy red bra that she had worn for him. He hummed his approval, but his need for her was overwhelming.

“Sansa, Sansa, Sansa,” he chanted, and she arched into him, nipping at his neck, knowing she was marking him.

“Husband,” she said back and ground herself on his hand, needing more. She pulled at his clothing, and they tugged and wiggled until her husband was gloriously naked and she could touch him.

“Never again,” she muttered, and he agreed. “We talk,” she told him, and he nodded. He never wanted to go through something like that again.

She bit his lip and looked directly in his eyes. “I need you, Tywin,” she commanded, and he rolled them so he could surge into her, keeping eye contact the entire time.

“Sansa, my wife, mine, mine, mine,” he muttered over and over, and she was lost in him, moaning his name, scratching at him and pleading for more. The roller-coaster of emotion, the need to reaffirm what they meant to each other, and the all-consuming love drove them higher and higher until Sansa peaked and screamed his name, her nails drawing blood as they gorged into him. The pain only amplified his orgasm, and he roared her name as he spent deep. After he nuzzled her and whispered how much he loved her and she told him the same back. That night, when he finally pulled out from her, she rolled up and curled into his embrace, his arms tightening around her.

“I love you, Sansa,” he whispered to her. “Forever.”

“I love you, Tywin, forever,” she told him back. They both felt things settle between them, and needing the contact, fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.


	28. Casterly Rock Part 2

Tywin woke early on Christmas Eve morning and wrapped an arm around Sansa, bringing her body tight against his so he could put his arms around her stomach and cradle her to him. He was still recovering from their disagreement the night before, and like the few times in the past when they had been at odds, it was an uncomfortable feeling. While he knew that Sansa loved him and wanted to be with him, he worried that they would feel out of sync from the fight.

Tywin realized that it had been one of the best parts of meeting her; the feeling that he was no longer alone, that he belonged to someone and that they belonged to him. When he thought about last evening and her behaviour, that was what had hurt the most. The distance that had sprung up between them, sudden and scary. Very few things scared Tywin in this life, but not having a love of his wife was one of them. And having to watch her interact with everyone but him had been almost devastating to him.

“Stop,” she said softly and lifted one of his hands to her lips and pressed kisses to his fingers, turning to look him in the eyes. She traced his fingers with her own. “I love you more than anything, Tywin. Anything or anyone else in this world,” she continued, and he nuzzled into her neck, kissing her gently.

“It was the distance that was the worst,” he murmured, and she agreed.

“It was silly and stupid, and we learn from it and move on,” she said, and he agreed with that statement wholeheartedly. He knew he had it in him to be a better husband than he had been to Joanna. He was older, wiser, less rash and less volatile. Still, his stubbornness and his ego would always be parts of his personality that he would have to ensure he did not make things worse when they were at odds with one another. He had to be willingly to try with Sansa.

Content just to lay in each other’s arms, Sansa gasped a moment later, as she felt the baby kick and she pulled Tywin’s hand down to feel the gentle movement. Her eyes were delighted. “Tywin,” she breathed, overcome with happiness. He saw it in her eyes; the love she had for both him and their child.

Tywin repositioned himself so that Sansa could stretch out on him and let his hands wander down her back. Neither was in a hurry to leave their bed, and they both needed time to be with each other. Tywin knew that his brother, and Sandor and even Ned Stark would have things under control. No one needed them right now, and he was determined to take this time with his wife.

Sansa chatted about the day to come; tonight they’d have a formal Christmas Eve dinner. She gave him a cheeky smile and told him the dress code was much more his style, and he swatted her butt lightly, knowing that if she could joke about their fight, then things were better. And she was right; Tywin was much more comfortable informal settings.

“I love you,” he told her and she cupped his face and told him the same. She knew he wouldn’t work today and she wanted more time with just him. Falling in and out of sleep, they touched and kissed and held each other. It was late morning before they finally showered and dressed and came down to meet the rest of the family.

Everyone was scattered throughout the house, and Tywin and Sansa went to the kitchen both to get breakfast and find everyone. Sansa had hired caterers to prepare the meal tonight so Sera could enjoy herself, but like any perfectionist, she was overseeing what she considered her domain with an eagle eye. When she spotted the two of them hand in hand, she flashed them a huge grin, before barking out another order to the caterer. Sandor shook his head at his fiancé and her inability to let things go, but not before he clapped Tywin on the back.

After a quick meal, Sansa gave Tywin a kiss on the cheek and went to find her siblings. She was worried what they might do left unsupervised in such a large house. She needn’t have been concerned. Some were swimming, while others were flaked out in the media room watching a Christmas movie. Jon and Robb were playing more pool. Sansa went around reminding everyone of the dress code and the time for dinner. She was hosting it in the largest dining hall at the Rock, and as she wandered in there, she noted the job the staff had done in decorating the space. She was so pleased with the results, and made a note to ensure that they received a generous Christmas bonus. She had been nervous about hosting such a formal affair, knowing that this was often how Joanna had done things when she was the lady of Casterly Rock. After dinner tonight, she had planned that they would retire to the great room where the largest Christmas tree she could find held center stage. As was tradition, Ned Stark always recited Christmas tales, and when she had asked her father if he was willing to do so again, both him and Robert had eagerly agreed.

Walking out of the dining hall, she went to find her Dad. She knew that today and tomorrow would be the most difficult for him and she didn’t want him to feel all alone. When she asked Sandor if he had seen him, he pointed to the beach and Sansa wrapped herself in a warm jacket and pulled on her Hunter boots and wandered down to the sea. Today it was violent and powerful, and Sansa sucked in the crisp, cold air, despite the weak winter sunlight. It wasn’t snow like at Winterfell, but there was something about the power of the ocean that made Sansa feel alive. She spotted her Dad sitting at one of the benches that overlooked the beach and joined him. He smiled warmly at her and opened his arms to her which she willingly snuggled into.

“Thanks,” she to him and he gave her a sad little smile. She let the silence stretch between them, then squeezed his hand.

“How are you doing?” she asked.

Ned shrugged. He missed his wife. He wasn’t a man that was built for being alone, and he couldn’t even imagine how Tywin had done it for over thirty-five years. He still loved Catelyn, even if he knew she had some serious problems. The worst was that she was unwilling to get help. If she could just admit to needing help, Ned would be by her side. He’d made vows to her, and he took them seriously. But how did he stay with a person that was unwilling to even acknowledge their own shortcomings? Her behavior and choices had hurt their children; and not just emotionally, but physically as well.

“I’m surviving, jellybean,” Ned told her truthfully.

“I’m always here for you, you know that right?” she asked and he nodded and looked away so she wouldn’t see the tears in his eyes. He’d never been close to Sansa when she was growing up, but somehow against all odds she had turned out to be a wonderful woman, a loving daughter and a caring and compassionate wife. He was so proud of her.

“I know sweetie,” he said and was glad that he had come out to the Rock for the holidays.

Eventually Sansa left her Dad on the bench overlooking the beach to find Tywin. He was deep in discussion with Stannis again, and she tried to back out of the room before he spotted her, loathe to interrupt. He was having none of that and waved her over. Amused she curled up on the couch and let her mind drift as the two of them discussed some amalgamation of two oil and energy companies. Watching them she could actually see how animated they were, which was a rarity she was discovering for both men.

After a time she rose and pressed a kiss to his lips before she went to find Sera again and ensure that everything was ready for dinner. Sera assured it was and shooed her out of the kitchen. With nothing else to do, and hours before dinner, Sansa happily made her way back to her bedroom. The pregnancy made her exhausted and the fight with Tywin last night had left her emotionally drained, even though they had more than made up.

Setting her alarm on her phone, Sansa slipped into one of Tywin’s shirts and curled up on the bed wrapped in a blanket. Tywin found her like that when he went looking for her. A short time after she had left the library where he’d been discussing business with Stannis he’d become distracted and berated himself. It was Christmas Eve and he should be with his wife. Thankfully, Stannis seemed to understand, and Tywin quickly left to find her.

Undressing, Tywin stretched out on the bed beside her, happy when she instantly curled into him, scooting over so her back rested against his chest and he could wrap her up in his arms.

“Hmmmmm husband,” she murmured sleepily and he smiled at her. He loved it how she said husband, as if he were a delicious lemon tart she so famously adored. Tywin let his hands rest on her pregnant stomach, content to just be with her. After a time they wandered lower.

Sansa was only half asleep, and had been dreaming of Tywin before he’d joined her in bed. She’d allowed herself to nap more frequently as the pregnancy progressed, but it still felt sinfully indulgent. And to have Tywin join her was almost unheard of. Shamelessly she ground her ass against his cock, knowing he was naked and grinned to herself when he pressed his fingers lower. Nuzzling her neck, he whispered, “Peak for me baby.”

Sansa moaned his name, long and low and ground back onto him, letting the waves of pleasure wash over her as the orgasm rolled over her. Panting slightly, she cuddled deeper into his embrace, loving this stolen moment.

“Finished taking over the world?” She asked, and he mumbled something that she missed. She knew he was hard; she could feel his cock press against her ass, and she wiggled a little bit. “Hmmmm, what was that?” She asked innocently and laughed when Tywin growled. Sansa finally gave in and turned in his arms and kissed him on the lips.

“Is there something you need, husband?” She grinned and he nipped at her lip. He loved how playful she was, and felt the last of his insecurities from last evening leave him. He unbuttoned his shirt to open up her pretty breasts to his gaze. Each day they seemed just a little fuller and he cupped them leaning down to finally draw their hard-little peaks into his mouth, sucking on her and running his tongue over them. She carded her hands through his hair, holding him to her. There was something about watching him suckle at her that made the desire spark again deep in her core.

He drew back and looked at the wet tips and then up to her.

“I want to be in you, Sansa,” he said.

“Gods, Sansa, you have no idea what it feels like,” Tywin said. She kept her eyes on his as he thrust slowly in her. There was no urgency, just pleasure and Tywin drew it out, until finally, it overwhelmed them both and Sansa moaned out that she was there and he finally let himself spill deep inside of her. When he rolled off she followed him and he cupped her face and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

“I love you,” he told her, and she smiled at him.

“I love you too,” she replied and let the fingers intertwine together. The weak afternoon sunlight was fading, and their formal dinner was approaching.

“Come on lazy bones,” he told her with a smile, drawing a bath for her so she could be clean. He didn’t dare join her or he knew they’d never leave their bedroom. When it came time to get ready, both Sansa and Tywin avoided any discussion about what the other would be wearing. Sansa had told everyone it was business formal, but not tuxedo formal. Sansa had found a festive green silk wrap dress, and paired it with her pearl necklace from Tywin. Her husband donned one of his designer suits, and Sansa hummed her appreciation. In truth, the way Tywin normally dressed was a huge turn on for Sansa. She didn’t like men that were sloppy and casual and truly she wouldn’t have been happy with a man that spent his life in sweats and an old college t-shirt. Tywin the billionaire businessman was the man she had fallen in love with and she had to respect that. She hummed appreciatively when he paired his suit with a dark green tie, matching her dress. She knew it was his way of making amends. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him as she tied his tie.

“Thank you,” she said, and he nodded, not needing to say anything. He cupped the back of her neck and held her head for a moment, dragging out the contact and told her softly, “You are everything to me, Sansa.” She felt her eyes tear and blinked back the tears.

“As you are to me, Tywin.”

When they exited the elevator, the family had gathered in the great room. Sansa and Tywin were the last to arrive and entered with Sansa’s arm linked with Tywin’s. Night had fallen, and the massive Christmas tree was the only light in the room. The bartender Sansa had hired had ensured everyone had drinks, and Sansa couldn’t help but admit what a good-looking bunch of people their family and friends were.

Her father looked handsome in dress pants and a sweater, and Sansa went to him immediately and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She was still worried about him, and Ned smiled indulgently at her. He didn’t know when the tables had turned, but Sansa was like a mother wolf worried about her pup with him.

When another round of drinks had been consumed, Niles announced that dinner was ready. Tywin and Sansa led their family to the formal dining room, and Sansa was pleased with how it had all come together. When she had been planning for Christmas, she had found the formal china and silverware in one of the cabinets. When she had asked Tywin about it, his face had got an peculiar look on it, as if he’d forgotten about it. Sansa knew immediately that it had been Joanna’s, and quickly tried to backtrack but he waved a hand. “No….. no…. It might be nice to have a piece of her here,” he said and then looked at Sansa to see if that had upset her. He should have known that Sansa was not that type of woman.

“Oh, Tywin I think it would be wonderful, as long as it doesn’t upset you,” Sansa said, and he hugged her and assured her it wouldn’t. Jaime knew immediately that this was his mother’s china and silverware and sent a quick look to his father who nodded. It made a part of Jaime’s heart happy to see that his father had healed enough to include Joanna at Christmas. For years after his mother had died, her name could not even be mentioned. Jaime pressed a kiss to Sansa’s forehead and whispered a soft thank you to her, and she squeezed him.

Before they could eat Tywin stood to thank his wife for arranging such a fantastic holiday for them all, as well as welcoming everyone to Casterly Rock. Sansa blushed at what could only be considered effusive praise from Tywin Lannister, even though he’d only spoken a few sentences. Still, it was clear to everyone at the table how much he loved his wife.

A formal dinner that included teenagers was of course going to be entertaining. Rickon had no idea what fork to use, despite Catelyn’s years of schooling him. Luckily he was seated by Gendry, who had shot Arya a worried look. He was lucky if they had four matching plates in his apartment growing up. Arya was laughing at him, but thankfully his cousin Shireen took pity on him and helped him. He thanked her and she blushed, happy that he was part of their family. She’d spent some time with him, and he was a really nice guy and she was happy for Uncle Robert that he’d found this previously unknown son.

Robert had decided that he’d been _good enough_ lately so he was deep into the whiskey already, which made him loud and obnoxious. Thankfully Sansa had sat him by Robb and Ned and had put Stannis at the end of the table with her and Tywin. While Robert had mostly grown up in the past few months, he couldn’t help but swipe at his brother constantly, and Sansa did not need that tonight at dinner. Stannis sent her a grateful look and him and Tywin were more than happy to continue their discussion about business. Sansa shook her head at them and wondered if her husband had made yet another friend.

Overall the food was wonderful, the wine was delicious and the evening was a success. When a selection of deserts had been presented, everyone groaned, and then dug in, until they were almost overfull. More than one moan could be heard, and happy that everyone was well fed, Sansa shuffled everyone back to the great room. Arya could be heard loudly saying she needed a nap now that she was in a _food coma_ and Sansa and Sera shot each other triumphant grins.

The nanny brought in Jaime and Tyrion’s children, and happily both Ned and Robert shared Christmas stories with them. Both men had somehow found Santa hats, but neither one was willing to go all the way and dress up as Santa. Sansa wondered if that might change when more grandchildren gathered around in the coming years. If Robert didn’t watch what he ate, he’d have the perfect figure, Sansa thought. Talisa had her son in her arms, and Sansa had cuddled up against Tywin on one of the sofas. He had a glass of scotch in his hand and the other on his wife.

“Happy?” He asked her quietly, so only she could hear, and she nodded, letting his hand stroke her back.

“This is perfect,” she said, and he had to agree as he let the liquor warm a path down his throat. He let a hand rest on her back and wondered what it would be like when they had their child around to experience the magic of Christmas. There had been so much he’d missed with his first family, so deep in his grief and so angry at the world for taking his young wife. Now, this new child would get the best of him, because Sansa brought out the best in him.

Finally, couples and families drifted off to bed. Sansa had instructed the staff to place the presents she had purchased under the tree, and she and Tywin stayed behind to ensure they were all placed. Of course, other family members snuck back in to put theirs, until there was no more room under the massive tree.

Tywin snorted at the number of gifts.

“That is ridiculous,” he muttered to her, and she gave him an innocent look. Sansa didn’t care about things; she liked shopping for people because it was special. She enjoyed thinking what each person might like, and she defended the ridiculous amount of presents by stating how many people were here for a holiday this year. Shaking his head, knowing more were coming, Tywin grabbed her hand and brought her to their bedroom. It was close to midnight, and he could see the exhaustion in her face.

When she finally crawled into bed, slouchy socks she’d taken to wearing and now an undershirt of his that stretched over her adorable belly, Tywin reached over and brought out a neatly wrapped rectangular box.

“Happy first Christmas, Sansa,” Tywin said to her and Sansa cupped his face.

“Merry Christmas Tywin,” Sansa said and kissed him.

When Sansa opened her present, there was a beautiful picture frame inside that had a photo of Sansa sitting in Tywin’s lap, his hands around her stomach. She was laughing at something he had said and was cupping his face. It was clear to anyone who looked at the photo that Tywin deeply loved his wife. On the top of the frame were the words Mommy and Daddy carved into the wood, and there was a space for a picture for their child. Sansa sobbed at the deeply sentimental nature of the gift. Tywin had never given her something like this.

“Tywin,” she said, overcome and kissed him deeply as she clutched at the frame. He wiped the tears gently from her cheeks. He knew that she would love it, but it was a gift that exposed his deep vulnerability to her, and he could see that Sansa saw that. “I love you more than I have words,” she whispered against his lips. He cupped her cheeks and told her the feeling was more than mutual.

Suddenly she darted out of bed, and he watched in amusement as she brought a rather large print back to him in bed. She blushed and said, “I can’t give this to you in front of everyone.”

He arched an eyebrow at that. Somehow Sansa had taken a very sexy boudoir photo of herself in his very favorite lingerie. She was standing in heels, arched over their bed in the Loft, and she looked like a model with her long legs and stunning figure on full display. She had clearly not been pregnant when she’d taken this photo, and she explained that she’d taken them right after getting back from Naath. So just pregnant then, he thought./p>

“This one’s my favorite, but…. There’s more,” she told her and bit her lip and he gave her a look.

“Sansa,” he said, kissing her. She laughed and handed him a little photo album and watched as his eyes lit as he thumbed through it. He stopped and looked at a few of them closer, and she could see how much he liked her gift.

Sansa adored her gift from him, and she traced her hands over the carved words, loving the picture frame.

As awful as everything had been twenty-four hours ago, today had been perfect. The clock ticked over to midnight, and they smiled at one another before Sansa reverently put the picture frame on her nightstand and snuggled into her husband’s arms.

The next morning all the adults were up early. Rickon had unleashed chaos on his family, and no one was immune. Jaime’s son gladly took up the charge, and soon Tyrion’s twin daughters were also hyped up on Christmas magic. Sera gratefully provided coffee, and there was a table stacked with pastries and juice so as the older ones finally stumbled into the great room, everyone had something to eat. Happy to do the honours, Ned and Jaime and Jon, along with Robb and Renly, handed out presents.

By the time all the gifts were opened, Tywin and Stannis had slightly horrified looks on their faces at the disorganized chaos that the room had descended into. Sansa laughed at them and kissed her husband’s lips.

“You can escape if you need,” she whispered to him, and he sent her a look as if to say he wasn’t that much of a coward. Finally, Sera and Sansa wrangled everyone into the dining room for a late breakfast before groups broke apart to find their own space. That was the one thing that the Rock had in abundance, and everyone needed it. Many would be leaving tomorrow, and there was one more family dinner to get through. Sansa loved the holidays, but the sheer amount of people here was starting to wear even on her.

That night’s dinner was more casual and filled with lots of laughter, and Sansa happily looked around at their friends and family. When things finally wound down, everyone drifted to the games room or the media room; some went to Tywin’s library, and it was lovely to see how well integrated everyone had become.

Cuddled into Tywin’s arms later, Sansa sleepily thanked him for opening their home to everyone, although he half-jokingly asked her who was leaving tomorrow. She laughed at him and confirmed that the majority were going. The only ones staying were Kevan and Dorna and Sandor and Sansa.

Rickon was flying up to Winterfell with Robb, Talisa and Bran, while Arya and Jon flatly refused to have anything to do with Catelyn. Ned was planning on spending some time looking at property in Kings Landing, even though Sansa offered him the chance to stay longer at the Rock. He shook his head and assured her he would be fine. Tyrion, Shae, Shireen, Stannis, Renly and Loras, along with Myrcella, Trystane and Tommen were also headed back to Kings Landing. Sansa knew that she and Shireen would see each other next time she made plans to go to Kings Landing; she had bonded fast with the young woman, and they were already close. Jaime and Brienne had promised to think about joining them New Year’s Eve, which was going to be dinner and the ballet with Sandor and Sera, and Kevan and Dorna. Sandor was still bitching about that evening, even though it was more than a week away.

Blessedly, the house cleared out quickly the next day, in a flurry of hugs and kisses, thank you and text me’s and then, quiet. The remaining six, Tywin and Sansa, Kevan and Dorna and Sera and Sandor all looked at each other in relief.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe we survived that,” Sansa said, almost moaning.

Dorna smirked. “And just imagine, there will be four more babies next year,” and walked away laughing when she saw her brother in laws face blanch. Tywin gave Sansa a look and mouthed Naath to her, and she would have laughed, but then she seriously started contemplating that. Smiling, she kissed her husband and told him to make some money or buy a company or something to make himself happy while she and Sera retreated to the kitchen. Sera had wanted to run some wedding ideas by Sansa, and Sansa was more than happy to help.

The next week leading up to New Years was the most relaxing time that Sansa had experienced all year. She slept in late, painted when she wanted, walked on the beach even though it was cold and blustery. Sometimes she would grab a book and curl up on the couch in Tywin’s study as he worked, the fireplace roaring and her husband barking out orders or typing furiously. Often she napped as he worked, and more than once, she woke up when he pressed a soft kiss to her lips or touched her stomach. They had lovely intimate dinners with the two couples that remained, and even Jaime and Brienne came back one night to join them.

When Sansa got a burst of energy she shopped online and worked on decorating the nursery. Since they didn’t know what they were having, Sansa had decided on an animal theme. Lions and giraffes and wolves and bears would adorn the one wall where she was painting a mural. The colors were soft greys, and ivory whites, pale yellows and muted greens. There was already a brand-new glider chair in the corner, and Tywin and Sandor and Kevan had put together the crib and the dressers for clothing. Sansa was in full nesting mode, and even though her due date wasn’t until late March, she felt better when things were done early. She couldn’t wait to be a mom, and she had signed up for some birthing classes in Lannisport. She wanted to ask Tywin to come with her, but she was unsure of his reaction. When he’d seen her adding the appointments to her phone calendar, he asked her what she was doing and she worried her lip and shot him a look. When she told him, he reached for her hand and asked if he wanted her to come. Nodding, feeling the tears once again fill her eyes, she was so happy when he said he would ensure he was there. She wrapped herself around him and cried and he knew he’d made the correct decision. He had never been to any such class when Joanna was pregnant and knew it would be a good experience for both of them.

She’d just begun to sketch out what she would paint on the walls one afternoon when Tywin entered the room and watched her work. She had explained she needed to get this done as it would be the most labour intense thing she did until…. labour. No one else could help her with this, and he happily settled himself into the glider to keep her company.

“Are you sure you just want the small group of us for New Year’s Eve?” He asked her again. She’d said she was okay with it, but he wanted to be sure.

She nodded. “Yup,” she said and shot him a grin. They were planning on going into Lannisport for dinner and then to the ballet before finally coming home. Sansa thought the evening sounded lovely, but Sandor had grumbled about having to wear a monkey suit. Dorna and Sera took pity on him and got him fitted for his own tuxedo, which he reluctantly admitted looked pretty good on him. Sansa had rolled her eyes at his antics, but was pleased that he hadn’t put up too much of a fight. It seemed he was willing to do almost anything for his soon to be wife. Sansa had found the perfect dress that would showcase The Bump and matched the pearls. When she had finally found out how much Tywin had paid for them, she had been scandalized and had vowed to wear them as much as possible. He grinned at her the entire night as she had muttered that he had more money than brains sometimes. She was adorable when she bitched about his spending. He couldn’t wait to tell her about the sailing yacht he’d found. It was perfect for them, but at several millions of dollars, he knew she’d have a fit. He took a great amount of delight in shocking her with his spending.

Sansa had figured it was time to be seen on his arm in Lannisport, and even though it wasn’t the Kings Landing social scene, it was still relevant as the Lannister family to be at such events.

That night when they got ready, Sansa once again hummed at how handsome Tywin was in a tuxedo. This was a different one, with slightly wider lapels and no cummerbund or vest. It was a very modern look, and Sansa liked it on him.

“Do you approve?” He smirked at her, and she licked her lips. There was the epitome of wealth and elegance, and Sansa happily ran her hands up her husband’s chest.

“Yes,” she purred.

“Down kitty,” he scolded her, and she threw her head back and laughed.

“Come on husband, let’s see if we can turn some heads tonight,” Sansa said, and they exited their rooms to find their family.

It occurred to Tywin as the night progressed that it has been years since he’d attended any events beyond those that were perfunctory in Lannisport. He knew the reason why; it had been where he’d most often taken Joanna. Still, if Casterly Rock were to be their more permanent home, they would have to make their presence known on the social scene here. Tywin made a note of asking Sansa which charities she might prefer they support, and if she had any interest in becoming more involved with the community. Tywin knew his wife had her own very successful career, but it was still something they needed to discuss.

Tywin watched in amusement as his wife ordered a huge dinner and then casually asked for hot sauce to add to her plate. The waiter gave her a horrified look before Tywin glared at him, and he scurried to comply. Lately, everything Sansa ate had to be drenched in the stuff, and Tywin shook his head. Sansa couldn’t care less. The Bump liked things spicy, and she was happy to give it what it wanted.

Later, when they were at the ballet, Sansa on his arm, Tywin renewed old quantities that he hadn’t seen or spoken to in years. The only tense moment came when a woman that Tywin had been on two dates with was on the arm of one of Tywin’s oldest friends. The woman glared at Sansa who arched an elegant eyebrow at her and patted her husband’s arm, ensuring that her rings flashed and her pregnant belly was clear for all to see.

“Addam Marbrand,” Tywin said, “I’d like to introduce you to my wife, Sansa.”

Sansa smiled at Addam. He seemed nice enough, even if the viper on his arm was shooting her death glares. Sansa figured the woman was in her late forties and had had some work done. It wasn’t the first woman that had been jealous of her.

“Sansa delighted to meet you,” Addam replied, smiling kindly at Sansa. “Please allow me to introduce you to my date, Claire,” Addam said.

“Oh, we know each other. Intimately,” Claire simpered and shot a venomous look Sansa’s way. Tywin frowned and worried for a second about how that might be interpreted. Yes, Tywin had taken her on two dates, but they were by no means intimate. He couldn’t even remember if he’d kissed the woman, and that had been pre-Sansa, so well over six years ago.

As if Sansa could read his mind, she flashed the woman a fake smile and gripped him harder. “It’s so nice to meet someone from Tywin’s past. We’ve just had such a whirlwind romance this past year, we’ve hardly had time to meet _old_acquaintances,” Sansa said and grinned up at him. He smirked at her and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“A bit thick, don’t you think?” he asked her, and she shot him a look.

“Mine,” she answered back and nipped at him, and he grinned back at her.

“Always,” he said. They were so caught up in the moment; they hadn’t even realized that they had wholly ignored the couple in front of them until they turned back to face them. Two pairs of shocked eyes greeted them. The grin on Sansa’s face was real then, and she laughed.

“I’m sorry; sometimes it feels like we’re still in the honeymoon phase.”

Addam grinned and shook Tywin’s hand; his congratulations real and genuine. Claire huffed and spun away, and they all watched her go. Addam shrugged, philosophically.

“This was only my first date with her,” he said and laughed ruefully at the woman’s hysterics.

“Do yourself a favour and don’t make it two,” Tywin told him and the man agreed.

When Sansa and Tywin finally found their seats, Tywin leaned over to tell Sansa he never slept with that woman and she waved a hand.

“Clearly,” she said and then looked excitedly to the stage. It had been so long since she had been the ballet. A bit perturbed that she wasn’t more upset, Tywin gave her a funny look, and she smiled at him and cupped his cheek.

“My love, you are one of the most handsome men I know. I’m sure you could have had a different woman on your arm and in your bed whenever you wanted. But that’s not you. It has nothing to do with your desirability and everything to do with your taste,” Sansa said, and Tywin settled when she had explained herself. As long as his wife wanted him, he couldn’t care less about any other woman. He then settled in to watch Sansa watch the ballet. It was vastly more fascinating than the actual ballet, and she squeezed his hand and smiled at him throughout the night.

Later that evening when they were back at the Rock, the three couples gathered on the large outdoor patio off of the kitchen, dressed in warm clothes and sitting around a propane fire. It was half an hour to midnight, and even though Sansa was tired, she was determined to stay up until midnight. There was comfy outdoor patio furniture, and Sansa and Sera had gathered blankets and pillows for everyone. The men each had a glass of scotch, and Sansa was sipping herbal tea while Sera and Dorna shared a bottle of wine. The mood was relaxed and quiet, and Sansa snuggled into her husband. Sera had a small speaker that was playing music, and when the countdown to the New Year begun, Tywin squeezed the arm he had around his wife. _His wife_. This year had brought him the most incredible gifts, the most amazing one being her.

“Happy New Year, Sansa,” Tywin whispered to her, and kissed her passionately, uncaring that they were in front of others.

“Happy New Year, Tywin,” Sansa said. When they finally broke apart to breath, Sansa gasped in delight as a fireworks display to rival those happening in Kings Landing exploded over the Sunset Sea. Tywin hadn’t told anyone what he had arranged, and they all watched in delight. Finally, half an hour past midnight, Tywin coaxed Sansa from her warm nest of blankets and into the house. They had survived their ever-expanding family for the holidays and were rewarded with a restful and enjoyable week after Christmas. Their New Year’s celebration was tasteful and elegant and suited them perfectly, and now, with his wife snuggled into his arms, Tywin thanked the gods he didn’t believe in that she was his. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead and murmured how much he loved her, before he felt himself slip into sleep, more excited than ever to see what the new year would bring for them.


	29. Pre-Natal Classes

_ January _

The new year brought cold, wet weather to the Rock. Sansa was happy to nest inside the massive house, with its cozy fire places and warm, hearty dinners Sera made for the four of them. 

Through bursts of energy, Sansa had managed to get the mural painted in the nursery, along with several more pieces that she was going to ship to the gallery. Life was quiet for the most part, and it suited both of them. Surprisingly, Tywin found he enjoyed working from his home office instead of being in downtown Kings Landing. It might have had something to do with the fact that Sansa was always around and he begged off work more than once to spend afternoons with her; reading, making love, or walking on the beach. Or perhaps it was because he was still quite involved in the day to day running of his empire, but only from a distance. Whatever the reason, it seemed like the best of both worlds.

Sansa talked with her Dad almost every other day. He’d stopped the paperwork on the divorce after Robb, Bran and Rickon had sat their mother down and explained their concerns. It seemed Catelyn was willing to at least start to seek some help, and Ned explained that as long as she was trying, he would wait to see if something could be salvaged from their nearly twenty-five-year marriage. Ned had phoned Sansa one night to tell her, and she could hear the worry in his voice. Sansa didn’t say much; it really wasn’t her place. Personally, her mother had broken her trust too many times that she would only believe she had changed when she actually saw it. To that end, Sansa had received a few emails from her mother concerning the baby. Sansa hadn’t replied and had deleted them all. When she asked if she was being too harsh, Tywin snorted and muttered some very unkind things about Catelyn Stark. Sansa couldn’t help but agree. She just hoped, for her Dad’s sake, that her mother was truly committed to change and not just doing this to keep him around.

Things were easy until the end of the month came and Tywin had to go to Kings Landing to finish the deal him and Stannis had been working on over the holidays. His wife was pouting, and Tywin was trying hard to resist how damn adorable she was. Normally anyone who whined sparked his temped immediately, but as he was reluctant to leave her as well, he felt the feeling was more than mutual.

“You could come with me,” he suggested one evening as Sansa had her head on his lap, watching some mediaeval period drama on the television. She had balanced a bowl of grapes and crackers on her bump and Tywin had a hand trailing through her hair as he read the latest business magazine that had been delivered today. Every so often he would glance up to the screen and try to understand the story but it all seemed quite gory and unpleasant to him. Something about dragons and knights or some such nonsense. The only character that made any sense to him was one of the prominent family’s patriarch, a Charles something. He seemed like a man that got things done, and Tywin could relate to him. Sansa loved the show, but more often than not, Tywin tried to steer her into watching something else.

“Hmmmmm, no,” she said, pausing the television. She had already watched this episode so she didn’t mind. “I don’t really feel like travelling and the thought of being in the city isn’t that appealing,” she said, popping a grape into her mouth. He wondered how she could eat lying down on him, but somehow she managed. He grunted at the thought of being apart from her a week. “Besides, Sera and I have some wedding stuff to do, and I have all my pre-natal yoga classes.”

Sansa had found the best yoga studio in Lannisport. The woman that ran it was a goddess and Sansa never felt better than after going. Missy and her had quickly become good friends, and there were a few other’s in the class that Sansa had connected with, although she’d yet to convince Brienne to join her.

“Alright,” Tywin said, slightly disappointed that he would be on his own. It would be the first time he was in the loft without her and he wondered what that might feel like.

The next morning Sansa kissed him goodbye and watched as him and Sandor left for the airport. She tried not to be weepy, but cried a little when Sera came and wrapped her arms around her.

“He’ll be back soon,” she said and Sansa waved a hand. She knew she was being ridiculous; it was only a week. Sansa blamed The Bump for making her extra emotional. Sure enough, once Tywin was away, the two women threw themselves into the wedding planning. Sandor and Sera had set a date to get married in May, after Baby Lannister made its arrival, and were planning on using one of the gardens on the estate. At first Sera had been reluctant to ask Sansa, but the redhead was persistent and eventually weaseled it out of her.

“I know you also got married here….” She began to say, and Sansa waved a hand.

“Oh my gods, we got married on the beach. Besides, this is your home as well, Sera,” Sansa said, smiling at her friend. After that, the women had gotten very involved in the details, to the point where Tywin and Sandor would often stop and peak into the kitchen before entering to see what they might be working on. As much as Sansa missed Tywin, she was quite busy, and in her down time she napped. She happily ordered more clothes, (Tywin had observed dryly the child would never wear the same thing twice for the first five years of their life), and puttered around the mansion. She texted her husband often, and facetimed him each night, but by day three she could tell something was wrong. He seemed extra grouchy and miserable and after she hung up with him (it was still the afternoon so he was at the office)and she dialed Kevan who picked up immediately.

“Thank fucking gods,” Kevan said when he saw it was her and Sansa frowned.

“What’s going on?” she asked, concerned before she saw Tyrion’s face pop onto the screen.

“It’s your husband. He’s fucking miserable,” both men said and gave her a look.

“And what do you expect from me?” she asked.

“Don’t let him come here without you. Ever. Again,” both men begged. Sansa laughed but they gave her a look that said they were dead serious.

“I’d forgotten what an asshole he could be,” Tyrion said conversationally and Kevan hummed his agreement. Once Sansa hung up with them, she dialed Tywin again and he barked out a hard what to her. She raised her eyebrows at that, and he looked chagrined.

“Tough day, lover?” she asked, and he frowned, letting the silence drag out for a few moments.

“I hate being away from you,” he finally said, as if this were some deep, dark secret. She laughed prettily.

“Is it possible you are taking it out on those around you?” she asked innocently, and his eyes narrowed.

“Why? What did those traitors say to you?” he asked, eyes narrowed and heat in his voice.

“Baby, it’s a couple more days. And then it’s the weekend and I’m all yours and you’re all mine,” Sansa purred. “Maybe I’ll buy something special to welcome you home,” she said and his eyes perked up at that.

“Don’t tease me, wife,” Tywin growled, and Sansa smiled at him.

That seemed to placate him for a day and a half, and then Sansa got a text from Kevan. She still hadn’t made it into Lannisport to buy something new and sexy for her husband, and frowned when Kevan’s text came through.

**BBIL (Best Brother In Law):** Sansa! You have to talk to your husband. He’s going to tank this deal.

**Sansa:** What is going on?

**BBIL:** I’ve hardly ever seen him like this. I don’t know. He’s just fucking miserable.

**Sansa:** On it.

Sansa sighed and dialed Tywin. She wondered if it was worse because she was at their home and he was essentially by himself in the Loft without anyone. She missed him as well, almost aching for him each night, but she had kept herself very busy and she had Sera and Sandor with her.

“What’s wrong Tywin?” Sansa asked, her voice soft and full of concern. He had picked up right away, and she could see the deep lines on his face.

Tywin scowled. He wasn’t used to talking about what he was feeling. He was silent for a moment and then huffed.

“I’m miserable without you, Sansa,” Tywin said quietly. He sighed and rubbed his face. He knew his behavior was borderline childish. Being back in Kings Landing alone reminded him of how lonely and empty his life was before Sansa. Being in the loft was only barely tolerable and that’s because he could imagine that she might walk in at any moment. He hated being away from her. And he kept asking himself why he was putting himself through this. He had more money then he would ever spend. This deal would be lucrative, but he didn’t need it. He needed her.

“I miss you too, Tywin,” Sansa said softly. “I should have come with you,” she said and frowned and somehow made him feel even worse. He knew that she was pregnant and nesting and didn’t want to be away from home.

“No love, it’s me,” he said and then scowled at his closed door. “I’ll have to go and speak with my family for ratting me out again,” he muttered, and Sansa laughed at him.

“Facetime me later. I’ll have a special surprise for you,” she said and winked at him and blew him a kiss and hung up. She immediately went to find Sandor, who it turned out was kissing his soon to be wife in the kitchen.

When they broke apart, Sandor looked at her. She appeared to be in a panic. “I need to go to Lannisport,” she said and then she blushed. “I umm need to get something for Tywin.”

Sandor shook his head at her. He didn’t even want to know what surprise she’d cooked up for the Old Lion. Whatever it was, it made her tomato red.

“Oh, can I come as well?” Sera asked, excited. She’d made a delicious minestrone and fresh brown bread for dinner and had nothing pressing. “I can always use another pair of skimpy panties.”

Sansa laughed. Then frowned. “I didn’t say that’s what I had to get,” and both Sandor and Sera rolled their eyes at her.

“Oh please, you two go at it like rabbits,” Sandor groused, and Sansa blushed.

“We do not,” Sansa protested and then worried her lip. “Can you…. Hear us?” She asked mortified, and both Sera and Sandor laughed at her and hugged her. When Sandor was out of ear shot, Sera leaned over and whispered to Sansa, “Let’s just say that my man is competitive. So I can only thank your husband for the number of orgasms he thinks he needs to give you each day.”

“Oh my gods,” Sansa moaned, beyond embarrassed. Casterly Rock was huge! How did they even hear them? Then Sansa thought about all the places she had made love with Tywin throughout the house and blushed even deeper.

“Do you hate us?” Sansa said, and Sera laughed.

“Gods no. I think it’s amazing. And like I said, Sandor likes to keep up!” Sera said, wagging her eyebrows and hooking her arm in Sansa’s. “Girl, don’t worry so much. Just sit back and enjoy that talented man that likes to make you scream.”

Hours later the two women stumbled back into the house, laden down with purchases and Sandor couldn’t help but roll his eyes at their antics. They had become such good friends. And it was hard to complain when he knew that his fiancé would be modeling some very sexy new underwear. She’d texted him a preview and he’d been half hard since the first shop. That was before she’d shown him the edible lube she’d purchased.

On the drive into Lannisport, Sansa had explained how miserable Tywin had been since he’d been away, and Sandor snorted at how much the redhead had the old lion wrapped around her little finger.

Once Sansa had eaten dinner, she flashed her friends a smile and then disappeared up the stairs to her bedroom. She’d bought a few different pieces, and she knew that her husband would appreciate the little show that she was planning. Lighting candles, and taking a quick bath, Sansa pampered herself and then put on a white, lacy baby doll lingerie set and settled herself on their bed, before she reached for her phone and took a quick picture.

**SL:** A present for you my love

…..

**TL:** Are you trying to kill me?

**SL:** Lol. I thought you were going to facetime me?

……

Sansa frowned as the little bubble that showed that Tywin was still typing showed on her phone. She had been sure that he wanted to talk with her tonight and wondered why he wasn’t just phoning her.

“Now why would I facetime you when I could be here in person?” Tywin said, grinning as he walked into their bedroom.

“Tywin!!!” Sansa squealed with surprised glee. She was too pregnant to launch herself at him, but she sat up and opened her arms. He was already loosening his tie and kicking off his shoes. She was the best thing he’d seen in days. When he’d gotten off the phone with her earlier, Kevan had knocked on his door and asked him bluntly why he simply didn’t go home to be with his wife. The deal was mostly done, and all that was left were a few minor clauses. He gave his brother a grateful look and immediately called for his driver. And now, a few hours later, he was back in his home with his wife. Who was in their very large bed in the most delightfully sexy lingerie. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, cupping her face in his hands, breathing in her scent and basking in the moment. He felt a sense of peace and relief settle over him that he could touch her again. That he was finally home. Sansa was home and he hated being away from her.

“Gods Sansa, I love you,” Tywin said, his voice filled with emotion and pressed his forehead to hers, shuddering out a breath.

She felt her eyes tear and tugged him down to her.

“Show me, Tywin,” she said, needing him as much as he needed her. He did. Afterwards, Sansa smiled at him.

“Welcome home, husband,” she purred, and he could only grin at her. Finally, he crawled on the bed beside her, and he wrapped his arms around her and pressed another kiss to her lips.

“Wife,” he said, and Sansa felt a warm surge through her at the lovingly possessive tone he said that word in. He leaned down and nipped her. “Mine,” and she nodded her agreement.

“Happy?” she asked him, and he grunted.

  
“Yes,” he said simply.

“Me too,” she said and kissed him before she reminded him to blow out the candles.

“Slave driver,” he muttered, but she could hear the contentment in his voice, and she grinned to herself. When he came back to bed, Sansa was completely naked, and he arched an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes.

“Down boy,” she said. “It’s just more comfortable to sleep like this these days,” and huffed when he sent her a sexy look.

“Oh my god, does he ever sleep?” she asked giggling, feeling him twitch against her ass where he had hauled her against him. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck.

“He missed you,” Tywin told her and winked at her. She laughed softly and grabbed his hands to wrap them around her stomach, where The Bump, obviously wanting some attention was doing somersaults. Tywin loved feeling the baby move in her and he cuddled her closer, finally happy now that he was home and she was in his arms.

February 

Tywin held Sansa’s hand as he drove them into Lannisport for their first of three pre-natal classes. Personally he didn’t know why they had to attend them. His wife had devoured book after book about labor, birth, breastfeeding, changing, establishing a schedule for a baby, and so on up until the child was a teenager. But it was important to Sansa, and Tywin had promised her he would attend. When Joanna had given birth to the twins, fathers were left in the waiting room while the women went and did the hard work. Sansa had explained, in a very firm voice, that she expected Tywin to be with her the entire time. That meant in the room, by her side, witnessing everything. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but he had said he would attend and he would not back out on her.

After he had parked the car and helped her from her seat, she gave him a rueful grin. Even though she wasn’t a large pregnant woman, now that she was in her eighth-month things had become more awkward and getting up out of seats and sofas was harder and harder. She linked their hands together and smiled at him as they made their way to the public health unit where the first of the classes were held. Chirping away happily, Sansa told him that tonight they would meet the other couples, practice some breathing techniques, go over the stages of labour, learn about interventions and talk about birth plans. Sansa already had three typed copies of what she wanted for her birth plan but hadn’t yet shared them with Tywin, when he asked why she worried her lower lip.

“Well, what if I learn something tonight that I want to change?” she asked him, and he smiled softly at her and kissed her gently, cupping her face. “Whatever you want, Sansa, we will do. Within reason,” he added.

When they entered the room, they were greeted by a middle-aged woman who had a genuine smile for Sansa. She held out her hands, and Sansa squeezed them.

“Deb, please meet my husband, Tywin. Tywin, Deb. She’s the public health nurse here and does most of the pre-natal classes.”

Tywin shook the woman’s hand, and she frowned slightly at the hard expression on his face. Sansa said nothing and just squeezed his hand. Tywin was always reserved in new situations.

“You’re the last to arrive,” Deb said cheerfully and encouraged them to find a spot. When Tywin turned into the room, he saw to his displeasure that they would be sitting on the floor. Each couple had what looked like a yoga mat and a pretend baby with some diapers in front of it. Deb handed Sansa book that was all about pregnancy and labor and Sansa clutched it to her chest and went to settle herself in front of the last mat. Tywin sat behind her and rested a hand on her back. While doing so, he couldn’t help but look at the other couples in the class. There were five in total including him and Sansa. Each couple went around the room and introduced themselves.

Couple #1 was a man in a suit, perhaps in his early thirties. In any other room, his suit might have been the nicest, but Tywin’s had his beat by a mile. He was on his phone, barking out orders to some poor assistant and Tywin felt a shudder run down his spine as if that may have been him thirty years ago. His wife was a pretty woman, with soft dark hair and a grimace on her face at her husband’s lack of attention. When she glared at him enough, he hung up and dropped a quick kiss to her cheek and said, “Sorry babe. You know how important I am. They can’t do anything without me.” Tywin only barely resisted rolling his eyes. Their names were Gavin and Katie and this was their first child. Gavin worked in finance, and Katie was a teacher. They had been married for two years and this was their first child. Tywin barely resisted snarling at the arrogant young man, who shot Tywin a glare when he finally made eye contact with him. It was all he could do not to put the man in his place. Tywin snorted at the impetuous young man and almost guaranteed he’d be divorced before their marriage made it five years.

Couple #2 was a very young woman who might have been nineteen, with an equally young, nervous-looking man sitting beside her. He kept tapping his foot and his leg bounced as he chewed on what looked like the end of a sucker. Both of them were heavily tattooed and pierced and Tywin couldn’t imagine having anything in common with them. When they introduced themselves he said his name was Tank, which was ironic because he was as skinny as a tweaker that mainlined meth each day, and she said her name was Lil. They’d be lucky if their child wasn’t born addicted to something, Tywin thought, a bit unkindly and as if Sansa could hear his thoughts sent him a look saying _be nice_ and he gave her one back that said,_I am._

Couple #3 was a normal-looking woman who appeared to be in her early thirties. She had honey-blond hair and wore simple maternity clothes and didn’t have an anxious look that the other’s did. She said her name was Shawna, and she sat beside two very well-groomed young men who were holding hands and glancing around the room. They were Sean and Dave, and they had been married for five years, and Shawna was their surrogate. Dave was the calmer of the two and was a doctor. Sean owned his restaurant in Lannisport, and this was their first child. Sansa smiled, warmly at them.

Couple #4 was a tired-looking pair well into their late thirties. Tywin knew immediately that they weren’t together; but they appeared to be having a baby. That was confirmed when the woman, named Chelsey, introduced herself and said she was lawyer who had been knocked up by her idiot one-night stand, named Brad, also a lawyer. Brad shot her a glare, and scowled at the group, before crossing his arms as if to protest this entire evening. Even Tywin felt sorry for their child. Chelsey shot him a look that conveyed exactly how much she clearly detested him, and then said that she was only doing this because this was her only chance for a child. Brad muttered under his breath that it was because she was a bitch on stilettos and no one could stand being around her unless they were piss drunk and had no other options.

When it came to them, Tywin could see the looks of either curiosity or outright judgement on some of the couples faces. He let it roll off of him, but hoped that Sansa wouldn’t be hurt. She had kept his hand in hers and smiled at the group as she introduced them, telling everyone that they had been married for just over seven months and that this was their first baby together.

Tywin heard a snort and someone mumbled sugar daddy, but when his eyes narrowed he couldn’t quite make out who had said it. Sansa smile faltered only a little, and then she rallied and glanced at him. Tywin might have wanted to have a root canal rather than participate in this class, but there was no way he was leaving her here alone and unsupported. Sansa wanted him by her side and he would be. He had truly begun to learn what it meant to do something for his wife; and not just buy her a pretty piece of jewelry. In fact, that meant little to Sansa. She wanted his time, attention and love. She wanted him. And he was determined to be there for her and give her what she needed. This was his second chance, and Tywin would not mess it up.

The next hour was both tedious and horrifying for Tywin. He’d read the sections of the books Sansa had demanded of him, so he knew all about the stages of labor and breathing techniques. He did think she was adorable when she huffed through some different exercises that Deb had them do. He saw her eyes light up when the words midwife, home and waterbirth were mentioned and leaned in to whisper a firm no in her ear. There was no way in hell Tywin was risking her by having her give birth at home without a full complement of the best nurses and doctor’s available for her care. She pouted and then kissed him, and he caught more than a few curious looks at their affections with one another.

Deb, the instructor, reminded them all the be flexible with their birth plans and that babies would guide the process and _listen to your bodies ladies_. Tywin was staring almost open-mouthed at the woman and made brief eye contact with Dave, who also rolled his eyes a bit. The men shared a smile at how silly she sounded. Dave was a doctor and knew a lot of this came down to simple medical science.

When it came time to take a break, Tywin was standing off to the side as Sansa spoke to the women of the group. Tywin had taken out his phone and was reading his emails when he looked up to see the obnoxious young man from couple #1 before him. He tried to remember his name, but for the life of him could not.

“Gavin,” he said, sticking out his hand and Tywin reluctantly shook it. “I’m with Marbrand Inc. The COO over there. You?” he asked, and Tywin arched an eyebrow. Perhaps he had been out of Lannisport for too long if this young pup had no idea who he was.

“Casterly Rock Enterprises,” Tywin said reluctantly. He had no desire to discuss anything with this arrogant man in front of him. He’d crushed people like him before his second cup of coffee most of his career. It was true that they had a local office here, but the bulk of their business was in Kings Landing.

Gavin, it seemed, was an idiot. That he didn’t recognize that he was speaking Tywin Lannister was his first mistake. Secondly, he assumed that Tywin was some mid-level executive that had been given the outpost for CRE in Lannisport because he was underperforming in the big city. Gavin also couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that this old man had somehow scored such a hot piece of ass. Even eight months pregnant, the man’s wife was a total knockout. Gavin’s wife Katie had started to swell, and he complained daily about how much weight she had gained. Still, this guy was the only one in Gavin’s league, so he tried to strike up a conversation.

At that moment, Dave and Sean came over and held out their hands.

“Tywin Lannister, right?” Sean said, smiling. “You’re wife has been to my restaurant a few times and speaks highly of you. She’s so lovely,” the man said genuinely and Tywin smiled at him. He shook the man’s hand and then did the same for his husband. “Of course these days she requests hot sauce on everything, so I sure hope she still likes my cooking after the baby comes.” Tywin laughed then and sent his wife a warm look. Her desire for spicy foods had not waned for months.

Gavin was standing there with his mouth open, and Dave smirked at him. He’d already decided that the only couple in the room they might have anything in common with were Tywin and Sansa. Sean had excitedly whispered who she was and how she gushed about the food he had served her. It was a very big deal to have Sansa Lannister eat in your restaurant. At that moment, Sansa came over to the small group of men and warmly embraced Sean before kissing Dave on the cheek. Both men were delighted with her. When she turned to Gavin, he mumbled something, and she swatted Tywin lightly.

“Are you intimidating him with your titles, Tywin,” she gently admonished him, and he shook his head and smiled at her.

“I am not,” he said and then wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her to his side and watched as Sansa happily chatted with Dave and Sean. Gavin slinked away but kept sending Tywin glances the rest of the night. Before the couples were called back to their mats, Sansa and Tywin promised to come to the restaurant for dinner in the next few weeks.

Soon enough, Deb came back in, and she pulled down a large screen and cued up a projector, and that was when the real horror begun for Tywin. Within moments he realized that he was watching a live birth, and like an accident that you knew was going to be horrible but you simply couldn’t look away, neither could he through the whole, awful video. He grimaced at the pain, and blood and the sheer will it took to birth a child. Sansa held his hand, and he looked at her face, and she just seemed fascinated. He knew he was pale and his face probably had a stunned look to it. Tywin was quiet on the drive home and was listening with half an ear to Sansa chat happily about her new thoughts for her birth plan.

When they got home, she said she was going to take a bath and kissed him on the cheek, not realizing how effected he was by the video he had just been forced to watch. He went to his study and poured himself the largest glass of scotch he could handle and gunned it down, the liquor burning his throat.

“That bad, huh?” Sandor smirked. He and Tywin often met to talk in the evening, and he’d had a feeling his friend would need him tonight. Sandor had made fun of him when Tywin had told him where he was going tonight.

“It was…..” Tywin shuddered. He had no words. “There was a movie….”

Sandor laughed until Tywin pinned him with a look.

“You’re next,” was all Tywin said and put his glass on the shelf and left to find Sansa. Perhaps he could talk her into a nice c-section to avoid the whole vaginal birth thing. He wasn’t ignorant; Tywin had known the basics of how a child was born. But nothing had prepared him for the pain and effort and discomfort the video had shown. He found his wife happily ensconced in a bubble bath, humming softly. He sat on the edge of the tub, and she saw the worried look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, instantly concerned.

He swallowed hard and looked at her. “I didn’t know it was quite that…..” Tywin was at a loss for words, and he shuddered again thinking about what he had just witnessed.

Sansa was trying for the life of her to figure out what had upset him so much from the class, and then finally realized it was the video. She chuckled, and he shot her a look.

“It’s not funny,” he mumbled, and she saw real fear in his eyes. He took a deep breath and said. “Before, with Joanna, husbands weren’t in the room when all of that was happening.”

Sansa reached a soapy wet hand for his and squeezed it. “It will be fine, Tywin,” she said reassuringly.

“But there’s so much pain,” he said and stroked a finger down her elegant face. “Sansa, I don’t know if I can stand to see you in that much pain. I’m afraid I’ll be useless,” he said, almost shamefully and Sansa felt her heart constrict.

“That’s why there are drugs and epidurals and doctors and nurses,” she told him. “Women do this every day, Tywin.” He nodded and huffed, still not completely comfortable with this whole labour and delivery business, but knowing that Sansa wanted him by her side. He wasn’t a coward and hadn’t shied away from anything in his entire life.

“I’ll be there,” he told her, and she smiled brilliantly at him.

“Of course you will. I never had any doubts,” she said to him, and he nodded before stripping down and joining her in the bath, cradling her against him and running his hands reverently over her changing body.

A week later they went to class number two, and this was less awful but equally distressing as they went over all the possible interventions, and spent more time about the stages of labour and the potential complications that could come from childbirth. Tywin tried to block out the image of Sansa dying trying to birth his child, but it haunted him. He’d never been so aware of the dangers when Joanna had been pregnant. He wondered if he just had ignored her when she had spoken to her about them, or if he’d blocked it from his memory. Either way, it was distressing.

At break that night, the angry lawyers who hated it each got into a screaming match and were escorted from the building by security. Tywin shuddered at the thought of their child growing up in such an environment.

Gavin and Katie also seemed to be hanging on to their relationship by a thread. The ignorant man tried to come and speak with Tywin, but he was already discussing sponsoring a charity event that Sean and Dave were putting on this year. It was a fun run with a huge dinner afterwards, the restaurant afterwards with all proceeds going to the children’s cancer ward. Tywin was more than willing to put his name to such an event and was giving them Kevan’s contact information when Gavin interrupted. He held out his hand and tried to shake Tywin’s, but he just gave him a cool look and soon the man withdrew it. Dave and Sean, sensing the tension, thanked Tywin and went to find Sansa and Shawna who were talking happily.

“Look, Ty, man, I had no idea who you were. You haven’t been around the scene too much here in Lannisport, to know who’s who in the business world,” Gavin said with false bravado, trying to make himself seem more important than he was.

Tywin snorted. “Are you a fool or just stupid?” he asked, and Gavin’s eyebrows shot up. The man held up his hands, almost defensively.

“Hey man, I mean, I’ve made a splash for Marbrand, but for the right price I could be persuaded to give you the inside scoop,” Gavin said and winked at Tywin. It was true that CRE sometimes went up against Addam Marbrand’s company for business, but the two men were old friends and still cordial. In fact, since running into Addam at the ballet, Tywin and Sansa had him out to Casterly Rock for dinner twice. Tywin took out his phone and brought it to his ear.

“Addam,” he said, never taking his eyes of Gavin. “It seems you have a problem with your COO. He’s standing before me telling me for the right price he will sell you out.”

“What the fuck man?” Gavin yelled and lunged at Tywin, who took a step back and muttered into the phone. When he hung up, he gave the man a cold look.

“I dislike cheats and liars,” Tywin said and watched as the man paled.

“What the fuck did you do?” Gavin cried, and the whole room turned to watch them.

“Well I’d assume at best you are fired, and at worst your former employer may bring charges against you. I’m sure if Addam is anything like me, you signed a binding non-disclosure agreement along with a non-compete clause. Which you just tried to violate,” Tywin’s green eyes glittered. He leaned forward.

“You won’t work in finance again if I have my way,” he said, voice low and hard and saw the man flinch back.

“I have a baby on the way,” he cried, and Tywin shrugged.

“Perhaps that should have informed your choices before you tried to sell out my friend.” Tywin was unmoved by his pleas, and Katie was in tears over what had happened. Both of them shot him death glares as they hurried out of the room. Sansa shook her head. She had no idea what the man had been thinking, but trying to manipulate Tywin Lannister was like trying to feed a lion from hand. You just didn’t do it. To anyone else, Tywin would look thoroughly in control, but Sansa could see the anger in his face, and she walked up to him, and he drug her close.

“I need to clear my head,” he told her, and she nodded. This next part was all on breast feeding, and she could handle it by herself. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him and stroked his whiskers and said, “See you in a while.” Gratefully he escaped the class and spent the next half an hour driving, trying to clear his mind and calm his rage. When he picked Sansa up, she happily told him that her nipples looked suitable for breastfeeding _Tywin had no idea what the fuck that meant. He didn’t even know there could be a bad nipple _and that skin to skin contact as soon as the baby was born was best.

“The lady said that as soon as the baby is born to put them on my chest, skin on skin and let them root around. Can you imagine how amazing that will be?” Sansa said, excitedly and Tywin just kissed the hand he was holding. As long as it made her happy, he was happy.

The third and final class was a tour of the hospital, where they would be giving birth. Neither the angry lawyer or Gavin were back, but both their pregnant wives and partners were. Tywin kept a wide birth from the sad-looking Katie and held Sansa’s hand as they were shown the Labor and Delivery floor, with the large private rooms. In each room, the expectant couples were shown a variety of amenities, including one that had a large bath for those that chose a water birth. Once again, Sansa got an excited look in her eyes. As long as she was at the hospital, Tywin couldn’t care less. Finally, they were shown to the Operating Room, as a precaution.

“Despite your and our best efforts, sometimes this is necessary,” Deb told the couples, and Sansa clenched at Tywin’s hand. She had told him she was scared of needles and wanted to give birth as naturally as possible; no pain meds, no epidural and no c-section. All Tywin cared about was that she survived. He would make whatever decision necessary to ensure she and the baby were both safe.

The next night, Sansa lay snuggled up in Tywin’s arms. It was the end of February, and her due date was exactly a month away on March 28. Everything was ready for the baby, including Tywin and Sansa. She had typed out her birth plan and had multiple copies, and already packed her hospital bag. The nursery was complete, and there were more diapers and clothes, and things for the baby than Tywin thought was possible. The only thing they hadn’t been able to agree upon was a name. Each night they were both allowed to submit five names to each other. Unless they both agreed, it didn’t go on The List. So far, not a single name had cut.

“Do you want to go first, or should I?” Sansa asked. Tywin could see the gleam in her eyes, so he said he would, and she pouted prettily.

“Gerold,” Tywin said, and Sansa shook her head.

“Loren.”

“Boy or girl?” Sansa asked, and Tywin frowned at that and rejected that name.

“Willem,” he said, and Sansa rolled her eyes. Gods, he was so old, she thought sometimes.

“Myles,” he said, and she groaned.

“Tywin,” she whined, and he grinned at her.

"Laine," he said.

“Laine Lannister,” she said and slowly nodded. “Ok, that one can go on The List,” she told him, and he gave her a look, and then a bit of a triumphant smile.

It was her turn now.

“Wylla,” she said, and he snorted.

“Sybelle,” and saw him shake his head.

“Bethany,” she said and saw his eyes spark at that.

“Beth,” he said and nodded, agreeing it could be a maybe.

She rattled off two more that he soundly rejected.

When he started in on girl’s names, Sansa stopped him when he got to Ella.

“I like Ella,” Sansa said softly and looked at him, and he smiled.

“Ella Lannister,” Tywin said.

“Or Laine Lannister,” she said and smiled at him. Sansa didn’t even bother with boys' names. She liked Laine.

As Tywin let his hands settle on her stomach, he couldn’t help but think how close they were to meeting their child. He felt the excitement thrum though his body at the chance to raise another child, but this time with a wife by his side. He couldn’t wait to see Sansa with the baby, and even though she was asleep, he leaned down and whispered how much he loved them both before he allowed himself to follow her into sleep.


	30. Baby Lannister

_March_

Sansa found the seasons at Casterly Rock utterly fascinating. She admitted that she missed the snow of the North to Tywin, but she’d been living down south in Kings Landing for over five years so she was used to not seeing the snow. At the Rock though, the weather was unimpeded by anything being right on the sea and she had a front row seat to its many moods, all of which she loved. January and February had been cold, rainy and blustery, and March was coming in like a lion as well.

Sansa was more and more uncomfortable by the day, and Tywin was never far from her. She knew that he was nervous about the birth itself, and she appreciated his attention. She was 38 weeks pregnant and at the checkup today the doctor had said the baby had moved into position and that things could start to happen any day. Sansa had shared her birth plan with the doctor and while the doctor had assured her they would do everything in their power to ensure things went according to Sansa’s plan, ultimately it was up to the baby and her body on how things progressed.

“It doesn’t make you any less of a mother to have an epidural,” the doctor said to Sansa and Tywin secretly thanked the gods for the sensible woman. Sansa was still insistent that she could do this all without any pain medicine, but Tywin wasn’t so sure. Tonight Kevan and Dorna were joining them for dinner, having flown in from Kings Landing. Dorna was planning on staying at Casterly Rock until the baby came.

Sera and Dorna had wanted to plan a baby shower for Sansa before the baby came, but she’d told them no. She was too tired, too sore and too miserable too have guests in their home, despite the size of Casterly Rock. She told everyone there would be more than enough time after the baby was born to have a shower for it.

Sansa also had a birthday upcoming, in April, and depending on how she felt, Tywin was hoping that they might sneak away and just be together as a family of three. He could not imagine any part of Sansa wanting a big event so soon after giving birth, but he would see. She hadn’t been back to Kings Landing since before Christmas, and he asked her one afternoon if she missed it at all. She shrugged her shoulders and told him not really, which pleased him immensely. Jaime and Brienne stopped by often, and Sansa spoke with both Myrcella and Shae weekly about their pregnancies. It was true that within a few shorts months, the Lannister’s would have an abundance of new lions come their way.

Ned and Cat were still in therapy; with the later spending, more and more time trying to work through the years of issues that she apparently had. She was still very resistant to accepting any culpability for her actions, but Ned wasn’t giving up on her which both baffled and angered Sansa.

Sansa still hadn’t relented about seeing her mother, and Tywin found her silently crying, curled up in a chair as her mother berated her for not letting Ned and Cat come to the Rock for the birth of her child. The last thing Sansa wanted was her mother in her home. Sansa had Catelyn on speakerphone, and Tywin could hear her shrill voice fill the room. He arched an eyebrow Sansa’s way and she scooted over so he could sit beside her.

“It is my grandchild Sansa, be reasonable,” Catelyn was saying her tone hard and condescending. Sansa was shaking her head and she looked at him gratefully when he snatched the phone from her hands.

“Put your husband on the phone,” Tywin snarled at the woman who startled on the other end and handed the phone to Ned.

“Ned, this is unacceptable,” Tywin barked into the phone, frustration lacing every word. “My wife is eight and a half months pregnant and your wife insists on pestering her.”

“Tywin,” Ned sighed. He had come back to Winterfell only a couple weeks ago, and he could already tell it was the wrong choice. Sansa hadn’t relented at all in letting Cat back into her life, and Ned was now in a protracted battle between Cat and Sansa that got worse each day. “It’s our grandchild,” Ned tried to explain.

“I don’t give a fuck, Ned. I will destroy her if she insists on this course of action. Make no mistake. She is on very dangerous ground,” Tywin threatened, stroking Sansa’s back.

“But Tywin,” Ned started and Tywin cut him off.

“What part of her upsetting Sansa do you not understand?” Tywin asked, beyond frustrated with Sansa’s parents.

Ned huffed out a breath. He was at a loss. He should have never believed that Catelyn had changed. It had lasted a single week and then she was back to her old ways of trying to manipulate everyone and her focus was firmly on Sansa. No matter how much Ned tried to make her see reason, Catelyn blamed Sansa for everything that had gone wrong in her life and the utter humiliation that had come when Ned had left for a time. She would never forgive her daughter for putting her through that. Her reputation was in tatters; first with Sansa’s marriage to Tywin Lannister and then with her husband leaving her. She was worried about the influence of Tywin Lannister on her grandchild and knew the only way to negate that was to push to be present in its life. Catelyn still secretly hoped that Sansa would see reason and come back home to the North.

When Ned hung up with Tywin he scrubbed his face and looked at Cat. He was done. This was the last straw. She would never change, and he had tried as much as was possible to save his marriage. He left the room and took out his phone to call his lawyers to begin divorce proceedings immediately.

“You can’t possibly be serious,” Catelyn said, having followed Ned into his study. “Ned, you cannot allow our daughter to destroy our marriage.”

“You don’t get it! She wants nothing to do with you, and I can’t blame her. You continue to blame her and she has done nothing wrong. She has tried her entire life to live up to your insane expectations, which are impossible. Whenever she fails, you blame her instead of helping her. For fuck sakes Cat, she hid her career from us for years because we didn’t support her. And then Baelish? I still can barely look at you after that debacle,” Ned raged, unleashing all his pent-up anger and frustrations on her. She looked shocked.

“Ned, she is a child…”

“No she’s NOT!” Ned roared. “She’s a grown woman, with a husband, career, and soon a baby. She doesn’t need or want you in her life Cat. And neither did I. You haven’t changed, and you never will. This is done.”

Ned turned and left the room and went to pack his things. He knew that this was over. Watching his wife berate their very pregnant daughter had broken his heart. Sansa didn't deserve any of that and Ned Stark was done with his wife. He angrily threw things into an overnight bag, and went back downstairs, beyond frustrated with himself. He had known what she was and he had still chosen to try again. And now Sansa’s very intimidating husband was pissed at him and he couldn’t blame the man at all.

“Ned,” Catelyn said when he walked towards the front door. He didn’t even stop and threw his bag into the car and drove away from Winterfell Manor. He had decided that he would fight her for everything; Rickon, Winterfell, the lake house. It was his family’s home, and belonged to the Starks and Catelyn Stark was no longer welcome in the North.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at Casterly Rock, Sansa wrapped herself in Tywin’s arms. “Thank you,” she whispered to him, and he stroked her back.

“Always, my love, always,” he said. He clasped his hand to hers and brought her over to the very comfortable sofa in the media room and settled in with her.

“Don’t you need to work?” she asked quietly and he shook his head. He would spend the rest of the day with her. He could see the exhaustion and the devastation on her face.

“No, love,” he told her. Even though Tywin was anxious for the actual labor, he could see how tired Sansa was each day, and he did everything possible to ease things for her. It seemed like she liked it best when he was simply around and she could touch him, so he made himself available to her whenever she wanted or needed him.

“You’re my family,” Sansa said after a time. Tywin had been running his hands through her long hair, and the quiet had settled easily around them, with her head pillowed on his lap. She twisted slightly; she couldn’t move very much due to her size, but she looked at him. Green-gold eyes met blue. “You. You are my family. More than anyone else on this planet, Tywin. You’re my home. You and our baby,” she said again and he nodded and stroked her cheek.

“And you are mine, Sansa,” Tywin told her and saw love and relief there.

“No matter what happens, I know you will always be there for me,” she said softly and pressed a kiss to his palm.

“Always,” he told her. He thought back to that first weekend they spent together, and how, even that early into meeting her, he knew that he would do anything for her. Nothing had changed; he would still do anything for her. Part of him hated to imagine what her life might have been like had they not reconnected. She was a strong woman, but her family was barely tolerable somedays, and it felt like they used her for their own purposes. It was enough to drive anyone crazy. And yet somehow, despite her mother’s best attempts to break her down, Sansa remained committed to living her life on her own terms.

“Do you think we’ll be my parents? That one day we’ll hate each other like that?” she asked quietly and he could hear the hurt in her voice.

“Gods no, baby, I don’t,” Tywin said, believing every word he said. What he felt for her was barely describable, and he couldn’t imagine not loving her more each day. He cupped her cheek gently, tracing his fingers over her cheekbones, letting her feel his love in his touch. “I love you more than I ever thought possible, Sansa,” he told her and saw the tears in her eyes. She let them spill and he brushed them aside. He cursed Ned and Catelyn Stark for putting her through this, again.

“I love you so much and I can’t imagine you hating me, Tywin,” she said, almost sobbing now and he wanted hit something. Or someone.

“Sansa, love, stop,” Tywin said and she squirmed until he could hold her on his lap and she could cling to him. “Shhhh,” he whispered to her and stroked her back. “I will never not love you, Sansa. Never. There is nothing in this entire world that could make me stop. I’ve waited over half my life for you,” he told her and she nodded and he felt her breathing slow. “I don’t know why your parents’ marriage is falling apart, aside from the fact that your mother seems to be one of the most selfish and delusional women on the planet. I don’t know if she was always like that, or this is something that has developed over time. I don’t know if your father was madly in love with her like I am you, or if it was simply mutual attraction and liking one another. I do know that they are not us. No one is us, Sansa,” Tywin said, forcefully.

She leaned up and kissed him. “Make love to me, Tywin.”

He stood up and pulled her to her feet, and they walked towards their bedroom hand in hand. Once there, Tywin stilled her hands and slowly undressed her, caressing and touching her body as he went. She was so close to the end, and her tummy had expanded further still and he ran his hands over it, loving when the baby moved. He made love to her slowly and reverently. When they were done she rolled to her side and had a silly grin on her face.

“You’re such a stud, Tywin,” she said and he laughed at her, happy to see that the sadness was gone from her eyes. He gently cleaned her and then brought her into his arms as she wiggled to find a comfortable spot. Apparently, there was none and she groused for fifteen minutes until he stilled her and she sighed and then let herself listen to his steady heartbeat.

“I love you,” she told him and he whispered the words back to her and then told her to go to sleep, happy when she finally allowed herself to slip into a restless slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sansa Lannister was six days past her due date and in a miserable mood. They were in the car to Lannisport, as she required daily checkups because the baby wouldn’t come. She glared at her husband.

“This is your fault,” she said and Tywin made a noncommittal sound. His normally very loving, very caring wife had been a total wreck for the past few days. She was either weepy, uncomfortable, raging or pouting. Tywin tried his best, but even that wasn’t good enough some days and she would yell at him. Inevitably half an hour later Sansa would find him, weepy and contrite, begging his forgiveness which he always gave her.

When they finally got her up onto the examining room table in the doctor’s room, the cold gel squirted on her stomach, the doctor confirmed the baby was just comfy.

“Well make it un-comfy,” Sansa snapped and the doctor asked in a gentle voice how Sansa was doing.

“I mean, I’m alright, most days,” Sansa said sullenly, still clutching Tywin’s hand.

“Do you find yourself more irritable?” the doctor asked and Sansa shook her head and Tywin snorted. Her head whipped around and she pinned him with a look.

“What does that mean, husband?” she hissed and Tywin gave her a look.

“She’s fucking miserable,” Tywin stated unequivocally. “She is almost a week overdue. Isn’t there anything you can do?” he demanded and the doctor startled at the forcefulness of his voice. Sansa knew he was just worried and the longer she went without going into labor, the more medical intervention became a very real possibility.

“I understand that you want to do this as naturally as possible, Sansa,” the doctor said and gave them both a look. “So on that note, here are my best non-medical interventions to get a labor going. Lots of walking, lots of raspberry leaf tea and lots of sex and that baby should be here in no time.” She wiped the gel from Sansa’s stomach and said she would see them in two days if nothing had changed. “We will only let you go ten days overdue, Sansa. So either way, this will all be over in a few days,” she told her. Before she left the room, she turned back. “There is an old wives tale about nipple stimulation,” the doctor said, almost blushing. “There’s no real medical evidence, but….” She shrugged. “I’ve had countless couples that have sworn that has gotten things going.” Then she turned and left the room for good.

Sansa burst into tears and wailed, “I’m huge! How am I supposed to have lots of sex?” and Tywin shot her an incredulous look. That was what she was worried about? He leaned down and kissed her hard.

“Seriously?” he asked her. “I would have you right here, Sansa,” he told her letting his voice go low and raspy and allowing his hand to wander up and cup a breast. “I’ll take you home never let you leave our bed. Trust me love, I’m more than willing to do my part,” Tywin said and Sansa’s eyes had dilated with lust and desire.

“Take me home, husband,” she ordered and he willingly complied a wide grin on his face for the first time in days.

Whether it was the doctor's advice, or whether the baby was just ready to be born, that night Sansa woke Tywin up, writhing in pain. She’d felt the dull ache in her back all day, and had passed it off as nothing, but this was definitely not nothing. She timed her contractions and phoned the Labor and Delivery floor; they told her to come in when they got to be 3 or 4 minutes apart. So far they were at 8 to 9 minutes apart. Tywin ran her a warm bath and rubbed her back and she groaned through the pain. It took hours, but as the dawn crept over the Sunset Sea, Sansa finally looked at Tywin and said it was time.

He texted Sandor, Sera, Kevan and Dorna, and when he walked downstairs with his wife, they were all waiting for them. Sandor had the keys to the SUV, and Tywin handed Kevan Sansa’s hospital bag. The women were crying and hugging each other, and Sansa was clinging to Dorna.

“Promise me you won’t leave my side,” she said and Dorna promised her before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

When they arrived at the hospital, they got Sansa into a private room and Kevan, Sandor and Sera were sent to the waiting room. Within moments a doctor was in to check on Sansa. She had dilated nicely, and after walking around the room her water broke, signaling that things were ready to get started. True to their word, neither Tywin or Dorna left her side as Sansa grunted and panted and moaned her way through her labor. Three and a half hours after first arriving at the hospital, the doctor announced it was finally time to push, and Sansa squeezed Tywin’s hand.

“I can’t do this,” she whimpered and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Yes my love you can. You are so close and then you get to meet our baby,” he told her. The whole experience had been beyond Tywin’s wildest imagination and he was so proud of his wife.

“Come on sweetie, you can totally do this,” Dorna said. “Just breath and push and I promise you it will all be worth it.”

“Tywin,” Sansa panted when the doctor told her she could see the head. The nurses told her to push, and she squeezed his hand and bore down.

“One more, Sansa, and then you’ll meet your baby,” the doctor said, and Sansa whimpered a bit but found it in her to push one last time, and then the sweetest cry that Sansa had ever heard filled the room.

“It’s a girl,” the doctor cried, and Sansa sobbed, tears running down her face as Tywin pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“You did it, Sansa,” Tywin said to her, overwhelmed and stunned by how powerful a moment it was to watch your child being born. “Sansa, I have no words.”

Dorna had slipped out to give them privacy, and the baby was placed almost immediately on Sansa’s bare chest as she had requested. She had a shock of bright red hair and green eyes as she looked at her parents and began to root around on Sansa.

“Oh my god, Tywin, she’s here,” Sansa cried softly, tracing a hand down her daughter’s cheek. Big, fat happy tears rolled down Sansa’s face, and she looked to see the same stunned expression of love on her husband’s face.

“Sansa,” Tywin breathed.

“Hi Ella,” Sansa said and Tywin let his hand cup his daughter’s tiny head. He’d forgotten just how small newborn babies were. Soon enough she found her way to her mother’s nipple, and Sansa gasped as she latched on. While the nurses and doctor’s cleaned and took care of the afterbirth, Tywin and Sansa was overwhelmed by their tiny daughter. Soon enough, Ella let her pretty lips fall from Sansa’s nipple and a nurse scooped her up.

“Just going to clean her up, wash her and swaddle her, and then she’s all your mommy,” the nurse said and Sansa smiled brilliantly at that statement.

“I’m a mommy, Tywin,” she said reverently and he kissed her again. She clutched Tywin’s hands, and soon enough, Mom, Dad and baby were settled into a clean bed.

Dorna and Kevan were the first to poke their heads in, overcome with happiness about this newest little lion. Both saw the joy and love on Tywin’s face, and were so happy that he had met Sansa. Next Sandor and Sera came by, and though the large man looked like he’s rather hold a bomb than a baby, even he couldn’t help but admit she was a pretty little thing. The thought that him and Sera might have one of their own warmed something in him. He congratulated both of them.

Within a day, Sansa and Ella had passed all their tests and were deemed ready to head home. Six very protective adults guarded her, and Tywin gently lifted her car seat and put her beside him and Sansa in the middle row of the SUV. He couldn’t believe he had another daughter, and how much love he felt for both her and his wife. Soon enough they pulled through the gates of Casterly Rock, and he leaned down to tell her that she was home, and Sansa squeezed his hand. Both had never been more grateful for the elevator, and soon enough Sansa was ensconced in the nursery beside their bedroom, Ella happily nursing as her husband sat on and gazed at them both with wonder in his eyes.

“She’s beautiful, Sansa,” Tywin said and Sansa hummed her agreement. She was a stunner that was for sure.

“She’s ours, Tywin,” Sansa said, and he knew what she meant. Ella was a manifestation of their love and their life together.

Within days they had established a routine, and Sansa firmly put her foot down. Their daughter would co-sleep with them and she would nurse on demand. Tywin didn’t even put up a token argument, and watched in amazement as his daughter would cry out in the night and Sansa simply rolled over to nurse her, both of them happy and content with the situation as he watched over them protectively.

Family and friends sent well wishes, texts and phone calls, as well as more clothes and flowers than Tywin had ever seen. Thankfully the Rock was not an easy place to get too, so for the first month, the small family was left to bond with each other. Sera cooked for them whenever Sansa wanted to eat, and Tywin stepped away from work to focus solely on his new family; he vowed to miss nothing this time around. Sansa often found him with Ella in his arms, and she didn’t have the heart to tell him to put her down to sleep. It didn’t matter to her if their daughter napped in her father’s arm; she would deny nothing to either one of them. This time was crucial for them to be a family and bond. No one was more important to them then the three people in the room.

Late one night, after Ella had fed again, Tywin scooped her up and put her on his bare chest. They’d all taken to sleeping half-clothed, and the baby seemed to love to be on her parents' skin. Sansa wound herself around her husband and stroked her chubby cheeks.

“I love you both so much,” Tywin whispered as their daughter fell asleep on him. Sansa’s heart melted at the sight of her very powerful and wealthy husband who was in love with his tiny daughter.

“I love you both as well,” Sansa said. Her birthday had come and gone with little fanfare and she was content with that. She thought of all that had happened in the past year. She had met and married the love of her life, established herself as a successful artist, started a business and become a mother. Sansa had everything she had always dreamed of, and it was all because of the man she was cuddled up too. Sansa Lannister had everything she had ever dreamed of, and it was all because she and Tywin had taken a chance on each other, and been willing to love each other more deeply than Sansa had ever thought possible. She would never take for granted just how truly spectacular her life was, and she knew it had everything to do with how much her husband loved her and how much she loved him. He was her other half, and as Sansa sleepily fell asleep, she let her hand rest on her daughter’s tiny little bum as she napped on her daddy, and Sansa knew her world was complete.


	31. Epilouge

** Sandor and Sera’s wedding **

_Ella is 7 weeks old_

_Sansa is 25_

_Tywin is 61_

The wedding of Sandor and Sera was held in the gardens at Casterly Rock when Ella was seven weeks old. As promised, there had been a baby shower for her, but because everyone was already coming to the Rock, Sansa simply waited until their friends and family were here and held it one afternoon before Sera’s wedding. Her friend didn’t mind, and everyone was overjoyed to finally meet Sansa’s daughter. Her hair had lightened slightly and Sansa knew that was Tywin’s genes coming out in their daughter, but her eyes remained as green as his. Tywin had continued to be as attentive to his new family as he had been in the first few weeks since they had come home from the hospital and Sansa loved to watch them together. He held her so often that she was often only comforted when she was in his arms or nursing. On more than one occasions Sansa had caught a look of utter devotion on his face and she wondered if this was what perfection felt like.

Now that the wedding was here, Tywin was frowning as he dressed.

“I don’t want just anyone touching her,” he was saying as he watched Sansa finish nursing their daughter. They had moved the glider chair into their huge bedroom, along with half the other baby items; the nursery all but abandoned because neither of them could be away from Ella for any length of time.

“Hmm,” Sansa said, watching her daughter’s tiny mouth and fist work for her lunch. Every time Sansa looked at her she felt such a surge of love.

“All these people and their hands and their germs,” he said, a frown on his face. “I don’t want them all touching her Sansa. She’s not even two months old and hasn’t even had her first vaccinations,” Tywin reiterated firmly.

“All right,” she said and his eyes narrowed.

“Why are you agreeing so easily?” he asked, suspiciously and she laughed at his scowl.

“Because my love, you will show her off to everyone, and that is enough. If you want to hold her until your arms ache, that is your decision,” Sansa said.

Neither Myrcella nor Shae would be at the wedding today; they had each given birth to a boy a few weeks ago and had begged off. Brienne was eight months pregnant and miserable, and Jaime couldn’t help but tease her relentlessly. They would both be here, along with almost all of Sansa’s family except her mother of course. Ned had flown to the Rock almost immediately after Ella’s birth and he’d spent a whole month here bonding with his granddaughter.

“Here you go, darling,” Sansa said and gave him Ella. She watched as his face immediately lost it’s hard edge as he gazed at her, and she shook her head as she hurried to dress.

The wedding itself was lovely and sweet, and Sansa wiped away tears as Sandor’s gruff voice promised to love Sera forever and her friend did the same. They were so happy, and Sansa squeezed Tywin’s hand that he had clasped in hers. Both were thinking of their own wedding almost a year ago, and how happy they were. Of course everyone wanted to see Ella, and true to his word, Tywin let almost no one else hold her. Arya glared at him and told him he was being an overbearing ass, but he just sneered at her and said he had no idea where her sticky hands had been. Sansa swore they loved to get under one another’s skin. Tywin did reluctantly hand the baby off to Ned at one point. If there was a person that Ella loved the most after Sansa and Tywin it was Ned.

Later that night, when the dinner had been served and cleared, and couples were dancing, Sansa swayed in Tywin’s arms and felt his green-gold gaze on hers. “I love you, Sansa,” Tywin said and leaned down to kiss her.

“I love you too, Tywin,” she said and they both knew every word was true.

** Baby Lannister #2 **

_Ella is 3.5_

_Sansa is 28_

_Tywin is 64_

“Daddy?” came the soft voice at the entrance to their bedroom. Tywin groaned but was instantly awake. He risked a quick look at Sansa, and was happy to see she was still asleep. He turned to see their daughter standing in the doorway, clutching her stuffed lion that went everywhere with her, her red hair a riot of curls down her back.

“Come on love,” he said and her little legs scurried over to the bed, where Tywin scooped her up and settled her between him and Sansa.

“Why can’t you sleep love?” Tywin asked his daughter, stroking her back and feeling her warm body cuddle into his.

Since the moment she was born, Ella had loved Tywin the most. She was most like him in personality and the two had bonded fast, quick and deep which amused Sansa to no end. He knew that she, along with Sansa, was his second chance, and he greedily took all the time he wanted to be with his new family.

Sansa and Tywin had dedicated the first two and a half years to Ella’s care and upbringing, not even thinking about adding another child to their home, until one night, over a very nice bottle of wine, Sansa had tentatively brought up the idea of having another one. Tywin had just turned 63 and she was unsure if he wanted anymore. Before she could tell him that she didn’t need another child, and that she was fine with one, he had grabbed her hand and dragged her to the bedroom.

“Tywin,” she said, almost breathless. “It doesn’t have to be tonight,” she said and he sent her a gaze that heated her blood. “Or it could be,” she said grinning. He’d laid her down and the bed and feasted on her, muttering what it did to him to see her pregnant and ripe with his seed and that he wanted to watch her get large again. She would have blushed but Sansa was so turned on, and she was sure that was the night that they conceived their son.

A son who was now laying against his mother, being only three days old and firmly ensconced in the family bed so that he could nurse at will the way she had with Ella. Now Tywin looked at his daughter who up until Laine was born, had been quite happy to sleep in her big girl bed in her own big girl room for the past few months.

“I just wanted to see him,” Ella half whispered and Tywin saw Sansa crack a sleepy eye open and run a hand over her daughter’s curls.

“Hi baby,” Sansa said sleepily and Ella grinned and hugged her.

“Hi Mama. How is the baby?” Ella asked and Sansa felt him wiggle so she moved slightly to show Ella her brother Laine, who looked exactly like Tywin.

Ella let out a gasp and she gently touched his head, as his little face screwed up as if to cry and then he thought better of it.

“He’s so little,” Ella said, wonder and awe in her voice.

“He is,” Tywin said, looking at his entire world laying in this bed at Casterly Rock. “You will have to look out for him, Ella,” and she nodded solemnly.

“Do you think he needs Leo?” she asked, clutching at her lion and both her parents laughed softly at her.

“No darling, Leo is yours,” Sansa said and Ella smiled and then felt her eyes get sleepy.

"I want to stay here,” she said and both Tywin and Sansa smiled at her. She could stay as longs as she wanted. When both their children were once again asleep, Tywin and Sansa’s eyes met.

“I love you, Sansa,” Tywin said, voice full of emotion.

“I love you too,” she told him and both knew it to be true.

** Ella’s first day of school **

_Ella is 5_

_Laine is 2_

_Sansa is 30_

_Tywin is 66_

Ella was excited! Today was the first day of Kindergarten and she was ready to go. She had on her new uniform for the school she was going too, and she knew that her cousin, Sophie would be there with her as well. Sophie had an older sister and an older brother, so both Sophie and Ella knew that they would be fine in school. Her and Mama had gone to Lannisport and bought her a lunch kit and all sorts of pens and pencils and crayons and brand-new shoes. All of it was packed in her new backpack that had a unicorn on it, and Ella was ready to go.

Of course Mama was upset about something. She had been softly crying in the kitchen as Sera made them breakfast, and Daddy had been trying to comfort her but he looked upset as well. Mama let Daddy wrap her in a big hug, and Ella smiled at them. Her Daddy gave the best hugs and he was always touching and kissing and hugging Mama.

Laine was being annoying and refusing to eat his breakfast. Sera and Sandor’s son, Jack was trying to make him laugh. Jack was four and would start kindergarten next year.

Finally Mama left Daddy’s arms, but not before he pressed a kiss to her lips and murmured something to her.

“Alright, darling, are you ready to go?” Mama asked and Ella eagerly hopped down. Sandor gave her a high five (Ella thought he was the coolest) and Sera told her to not kiss any boys and she wrinkled her nose at that thought. Sera had just had another baby, and Ella pressed a kiss to Lily’s head before she ran to the door. Both Mama and Daddy were coming with her today and she was so excited! Daddy always drove his fast car when they went to Lannisport just the three of them.

“Picture!” Mama called and Ella would have groaned but Mama only had her phone so it wouldn’t be too bad. After she had snapped a few, Ella saw her mom start to cry again and wondered what was wrong with her.

In the car, Ella chatted happily as Mama and Daddy held hands and when they got to the school she saw her Uncle Jaime and Aunt Brienne waiting and she hopped out to find Sophie who was standing back. Ella was told she was much more outgoing and strong willed than her cousin Sophie but Ella didn’t see anything wrong with that. She just always knew what she wanted and the best way to get it. Daddy told her that was because she was his and she was a Lannister and that made Ella happy.

Soon enough their new teacher called her name, and Ella almost forgot to hug Mama and Daddy. She turned back and ran to them, first giving Mama a hug. She was so pretty, Ella thought for a brief moment, and then she was swept up into Daddy’s arms. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Be good, Ella-lion,” he told her and she giggled at the nickname. He’d called her that for as long as she could remember.

“I will Daddy. I love you,” she said and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Then she darted to go and line up with her new friends and once there turned back to wave at her parents who were standing, pressed together with Daddy’s arms around Mama. She saw them wave to her, and then she faced forward, ready and eager for this new adventure.

** Ella’s first big fight with her best friend **

_Ella is 12_

_Laine is 9_

_Sansa is 37_

_Tywin is 73_

Ella Lannister was in a mood. Sandor saw it the moment he’d picked the kids up from school. Jack just rolled his eyes, and shook his head. His son was a year behind Ella in school but just as tall as Ella and hadn’t been able to get out of her what had upset her so much.

Laine was nine and in grade four and Ella hardly even spoke to him at school now so he had no clue and Lily was seven and didn’t even know that Ella was upset.

  
Ella and Sandor had been close over the years, so he asked her what was up her ass when she slammed the door to the front of the SUV. She gave him a look that was pure Tywin, that Sandor couldn’t help but grin. The girl may look like Sansa, but she was all her dad in personality.

“It’s nothing,” she said shortly and Sandor wisely shut up and drove the kids back home to the Rock.

When they got there, he sent Tywin and Sansa a quick text to tell them that their daughter was in a snit, and sure enough, the two of them appeared to greet the kids at the door.

They’d been married for thirteen years and Sandor still couldn’t get over how much they loved one another. Time and age had done nothing to dim the light they had for one another and they were still one of the most elegant couples in all of Westeros. They’d done a fantastic job of shielding their kids from their wealth and fame, and despite the fact that they lived in a mansion, all the kids were pretty down to earth.

Ella stormed into the house and past her parents, not even bothering to acknowledge them, and Sansa arched an eyebrow at Tywin who shook his head. They gave her time to settle and Sansa asked Laine how school was. He shrugged. School wasn’t hard for Laine, but he didn’t love it. He loved to draw and he loved sports. And the order in which he loved those two things varied by the day. He looked like a young Tywin, but his personality was all Sansa. He was her easy-going child; the people pleaser and the lover of family who was happy to be at home. Ella was just like her Dad, and the years hadn’t done anything to break the bond the two of them had.

“Laine,” Sansa asked, “Do you know what happened with Ella?”

He shrugged. “Heard she had a fight with Miranda.” Sansa frowned. She had never really liked Miranda Westerling, but the girl had transferred into the school a few years ago and attached herself to Sophie and Ella who were still the best of friends. Miranda’s mother thought herself to be the top dog in Lannisport, and it was only once she met Sansa and Tywin at a school fundraiser that she realized she could never compete with them. It had left a cold and bitter feeling between the women.

Sansa sighed and looked to Tywin who held out his hand. Sansa still got a thrill each time she touched her husband, and she had never been happier. She loved her husband more each day, and the life they had built together was perfect in her opinion.

“Shall we go see what’s wrong with your daughter, Tywin?” she said and he snorted at that and kissed her hard.

“She gets it from you,” he told her lowering her voice.

“You guys are gross,” Laine said from his place at the kitchen table where Sera was feeding them all afterschool snacks. His voice had no heat; in truth Laine thought it was neat how much his parents were into each other. Half his friends parents were divorced and that thought made his stomach hurt. He’d never even heard his Dad yell at his mom, and he knew his Dad loved them all.

Tywin and Sansa heard crying as they approached Ella’s door and a worried look crossed both their faces. When they knocked they heard a muffled, “Come in,” and they entered to see Ella curled up on her bed. When she saw them there was a brief look of longing, as if they could make this better and then anger.

“Ella, darling, can you tell us what’s wrong?” Sansa said and went to sit on her daughter’s bed. Ella shot up and sent her mom and angry glare.

“Why did you have to marry someone so old?” she hissed and Sansa reeled back and looked to Tywin who had a shocked look on his face. Sansa reached out for his hand and clutched it and squeezed. Sansa had known this day would come and she was prepared. Before Sansa could respond, however, Ella barreled on.

“Miranda said its gross. That my dad is old enough to be my grandfather. Then she said he might even be old enough to be my great-grandfather,” Ella spat. “She said it in front of the whole class, including Jason, who she knew I liked. It was mortifying,” Ella said and shot her parents an angry glare. She could see the brief look of hurt that crossed her Dad’s face and felt awful, until she remembered how everyone had made fun of her. Except Sophie.

Sansa’s spine straightened and she got a look on her face that Ella had never seen before. Normally her mom was pretty easy going, but even Ella could see that she had crossed a line. Before Ella could apologize, Sansa held up a hand, her blue eyes flashing. Ella knew her mother was gorgeous; everyone said so, but she’d never seen her look so beautiful as she did in that moment. Ella watched as mother rose up and turned to her Dad first, and she cupped his face.

“You will not make any apologies for our marriage, Tywin,” Sansa stated and gave him a hard look. “You are everything to me. My whole world, and other than our children, I love you more than anyone. You are mine, and I will not explain my choices to that cheap whore Melissa Westerling because she is jealous her husband is fucking his secretary.”

Ella was shocked at her mother’s language and how stern she was being with her Dad. And then she saw her Dad lean down and press his lips to her Mother’s. Sometimes it made Ella uncomfortable to see them so in love, but mostly it made her happy. She knew that Miranda’s parents were in the middle of a nasty divorce, and it dawned on Ella that Miranda took her humiliation of her own situation out on her today. Ella felt the shame creep over her at what she had just said to her parents and she felt the tears come again. Before she could apologize, they turned to her, and her mother pinned her with a look that made Ella feel even worse.

“I will not apologize to anyone, Ella Lannister, for loving your father the way I do. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me, until you and your brother came along. I can only hope that one day you will find a man who loves and respects you the way he does me. Yes, he is older than me, and I wish for so many reasons that we had found each other sooner, but that was not our path. I have never, nor will I ever apologize to anyone for the difference in our ages. That is not what is important and you know this. That is not how we raised you. It is about what you feel for someone and how much they love you. That is what is important,” Sansa told her daughter and saw her crumple into heaving sobs.

“I’m so sorry, I never should have listened to her,” Ella said and her parents came and wrapped her in their arms and she cried against them. She smelled her mom’s perfume, lavender and lemons, and her Dad’s soap, sandalwood, and she was so sorry for what she had said. “I didn’t mean to hurt you and I know that your ages aren’t important.”

Sansa pulled back and cupped Ella’s face. “My darling, you can ask us anything you want. We will tell you whatever you want to know. You are smart, Ella. You know how wealthy we are. Some people will seek to harm you because of our power and our wealth. That is why family is so important. But the one thing you have to know, that you have to believe, is that your father and I married each other because we love each other,” Sansa said passionately.

“I know Mama, I know,” Ella said, slipping and using the name she’d called her mom all those years ago. She did know how much her parents loved one another. Sansa pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“You need to make things right with your Dad,” she whispered and rose to give them privacy to speak.

Once alone, Tywin looked at his daughter, who had hurt him today, although he couldn’t blame her. He knew from experience that children often could hurt their parents, even unintentionally.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Ella said, ashamed and Tywin held up a hand and sighed.

Then he tried to get comfortable on her bed and watched as she snuggled up to him and he draped his arm around her.

“You heard the story of when I first met your mother, and how quickly we fell in love,” Tywin said and Ella nodded. Everyone knew the love story of Tywin and Sansa Lannister. “I’m about to tell you a story that not too many people know.” He saw Ella’s eyes light in excitement.

“We’d been dating for about a month and I already knew I wanted to marry your mom. We were living together in the loft and your Aunt Myrcella had come over to do some shopping. She made a silly comment about me being a billionaire and your mother just…..” Tywin sighed. He still recalled that fight, one of their only ones, with perfect clarity. He grinned and shot a look to Ella and brushed back a strand of red hair. “Well, let’s just say, Ella-lion that my money was not a selling point. She tried to break up with me.”

Ella gasped. She couldn’t even imagine her parents not together. They were inseparable and the perfect couple. Everyone knew that.

Tywin laughed. “I wouldn’t let her, obviously. That’s not even the point. The point it, Ella, we’re Lannister’s and people are going to say hurtful things to you for the rest of your life about us. Most will be lies; some might be true. If you have any doubts, you come and talk with family. You talk with me, or your mother or Sandor. Uncle Kevan or Aunt Dorna. Papa Ned. You ask us Ella, because we are your family, and not this Miranda person.”

Ella nodded. “Deal, Dad,” she said and snuggled closer into him. Tywin willingly held her and squeezed her arm, letting the emotion of the situation bleed out of the room.

“So what did Papa Ned think when he found out you and Mom were dating?” Ella asked and Tywin groaned when he saw the mischievously look on her face.

He stood up and held out his hand to her. “Come on, let’s find Laine and you two can ask us as many questions as you want.”

Ella grinned and took his hand, and right before they left her room, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. “I love you Dad,” she told him, and Tywin grunted and told him that he loved her too, and then they went to find Sansa and Laine, and settle in for a Lannister family chat.

** Ella’s first formal dance **

_Ella is 15_

_Laine is 12_

_Sansa is 40_

_Tywin is 76_

Tywin paced the hall as Sansa helped Ella get ready for her first school dance. The kids were all going in a big group; Jaime and Brienne’s three, Jack and Ella and this Jason boy that Ella had a crush on since seventh grade. It hadn’t waned, and even though they were ‘just friends’ Tywin was like a lion with something caught in his paw when he thought about his daughter having a crush.

Sansa came down first and she saw her husband pacing. At forty, she was still an absolute knockout and she took Tywin’s breath away each day. She came up to him and made him stop his relentless pacing, and cupped his cheeks and kissed him

“Tywin, stop,” she chided him softly. “They are going in a group, and Jaime and Brienne are chaperoning. Don’t ruin this for her,” Sansa said sternly and he grunted.

Laine chose that moment to wander out from the kitchen, Lily trailing behind, eating a massive bowl of ice cream.

“Please tell me that’s not your dinner,” Sansa said dryly to her son who shrugged and sent her a devastating grin.

“Pre-dinner mom,” he said and smiled and Sansa felt her heart trip at how much she loved him. She shook her head, and then pinned him with a look.

“Eat something green,” she said and held up a hand. “And not candy green but leafy green.” He grinned again.

At that moment, Ella came walking down the stairs and Tywin and Sansa’s breath caught. She was simply stunning and they both knew it. She sent them both a shy gaze. One of the best afternoons had been shopping for her dress; Sansa had made an afternoon of it and brought Dorna, Sera and Lily along as well. After they had found her a dress they’d all gone to Sean’s restaurant for lunch. Ella had told Sansa later that it had been one of the best days of her life.

“Oh, Ella, you’re beautiful,” Sansa gushed and rushed to hug her, even though she had just been helping her.

“Thanks Mom, for everything,” Ella said and pressed a kiss to her mom’s cheek. She had watched her whole life as her mom wore elegant gown after elegant gown, and now it was her turn. Then Ella turned to her father.

“So, what do you think, Daddy?” she asked and was a bit worried. She knew her father wanted to keep her safe and protected, but this was a big moment for her.

“You’re stunning, Ella,” he said and walked up to her to hug her, crushing her to his chest. When she drew back, Tywin gave her a box that Ella knew came from her father’s favorite jeweler. Ella had watched her father drape her mother in beautiful jewelry her entire life.

Her eyes widened as she looked at him and he encouraged her to open it. Inside was a delicate platinum gold chain that had one large pearl that sat in the very middle of the necklace. She gasped. This wasn’t a silly little piece of jewelry for a little girl.

“Dad!” she cried and threw her arms around him. He grunted and pressed a kiss to her hair.

“Let’s see how it looks, shall we?” he said and she nodded and let him brush her hair aside so he could fasten it. She rushed to the mirror and fingered it reverently and turned back. “Thank you both so much, for everything.”

Just then Jack, Sandor and Sera walked in, and everyone complimented the kids and their outfits. Of course pictures had to be taken and then it had to be done all over again when Jaime and Brienne and their kids showed up. And then they were off. Just before Ella slipped into the limousine that would take them into Lannisport, she looked back and saw her parents standing arm in arm. They gave her a little wave and she darted back up the steps to hug them one last time, and then she turned and ran back to the limo, happy that she had such an amazing family.

When the limo pulled away, Sansa squeezed Tywin.

“Fuck how did that happen?” Tywin asked, almost bewildered that his daughter was old enough to be going to her first formal dance.

Sansa laughed and shook her head, unable to comprehend it herself. She squeezed his hand and tilted her head up for a kiss. “Bet I can distract you for a few hours,” she said and winked at him as they walked back in the house. Laine just happened to be walking through the entrance at that point, and made a gagging sound.

“That’s gross,” he said and rolled his eyes at them, but when he turned away he smiled. He was still happy his parents were so in love, and he couldn’t ask for a better life than the one he had at Casterly Rock.

** Ella graduates high school **

_Ella is 18_

_Laine is 15_

_Sansa is 43_

_Tywin is 79_

Sansa and Tywin sat in the audience and listened as their daughter delievered the Valideictorian speech for her graduating class. They held hands, as they did most days, and their faces were filled with love and awe for this child that they had created. She was kind, loving, fierce, loyal and very intelligent. She had Tywin’s head for business and numbers and had been accepted to Kings Landing University in business and economics. Tywin was still in a snit about her living so far away, but Sansa tried to reassure him that birds needed to leave the nest, and that this was her path. Still, it was painful to think that after this summer she would be gone from their home.

“She’s magnificent, Sansa,” Tywin said as he watched her passionately speak to her fellow classmates and they were all enraptured by her voice. She was everything he had ever wanted in a daughter and what Cersei had never been, and Tywin knew it was solely due to Sansa. His son was an utter delight and Tywin had never gotten along so well with another person as he did with Laine. Both his children with Sansa were the perfect blend of the two of them. He felt his wife squeeze his hand, and he looked at her. In the nineteen years since they had been together, there wasn’t a single day that went by that he didn’t love her more, didn’t thank some useless god for bringing her into his life. He loved her more now than ever before and he leaned down to kiss her.

“Thank you,” he whispered to her.

“For what?” she asked and smiled at him, slightly bewildered.

“For all of this. For you, for her, for him, for this life. For your love Sansa. It’s all because of you,” he told her and saw her eyes tear.

“I love you, Tywin, now and forever. You’re mine,” she said and he nodded.

“I love you , Sansa, now and forever,” he told her back and then he felt his wife rest her face on his shoulder as they turned back and watched their daughter close out the ceremony for her graduating cap and lead all the graduates in throwing their caps in their air. The future was hers, and it had never looked so bright, and Tywin and Sansa vowed to do whatever necessary to ensure that both Ella and Laine found the happiness they had in their lives. They were Lannisters and that was their legacy to their children.


End file.
